The Lost Prince
by Shadow-Hawk2
Summary: Is Trowa Barton the lost prince or is he being used by a beautiful alien? Relena dumps Heero. So why is he unhappy? 3xOC, 1XR
1. Prologue: A composition is due

__

NOTE: This is a sequel to my story "In the Shadow of the Hawk." Most of the characters (those from Gundam Wing) you probably know as I did not create them. The characters that are mine are as follows according to appearance in this story:

****

Trynity Stryfe: Former pilot of the Shadowhawk gundam, now pilot of the Valkyrie. She lives with the gundam pilots and has a relationship with Duo Maxwell.

****

Ivan Stryfe: Father of Trynity Stryfe, highly intelligent physicist/chemist who created the Shadowhawk gundam. He is the caretaker of Seaside Lab, guardian of the gundam pilots and physics teacher at the Royal Academy.

****

Lars Nelson: Former officer in the Coalition rebellion, now the pilot of the Epyon. He's tall, dark and handsome, and too good-looking for his own good. 

****

Colonel James Benton: The advisor and aide to Miliardo Peacecraft. The king and queen of the Cinq Kingdom would be a hopeless wreck without his guidance.

-------------------------------------

****

Shopping Center, Cinq Kingdom, New Port City

"Someone has yet to explain why, when we come to shop at the mall, the only place we go is this damn video store!"

"Listen, pumpkin, you were given the opportunity to shop with Relena and her bunch of friends…"

"Oh, please! Father, that isn't much of a choice!"

Trowa glanced up from the video game he was playing when Duo left his side. Since they had been playing a two-person fighting game, his fun was spoiled. 

"Hey, Trynity, let's just go get a malt or something."

"Forget it! I can see that you want to be at this moronic store just as much as the rest of these fools." Trynity Stryfe walked to the door, then turned to look at the six gundam pilots and her father, Dr. Ivan Stryfe. "I will be at the bookstore."

"That is a great idea." Lars Nelson, the good-looking pilot of the Epyon gundam, tossed aside the game hints guide he was paging through. "There was a book I was interested in buying."

"Hey, you can get me the latest issue of Spiderman too, while you're at it," Duo called to him as the tall, dark-haired young man left with his girlfriend. He returned to Trowa, then frowned at him when he saw that he had shut off the game. "Hey, why'd you do that?"

"Didn't know how long you were going to be with your wife."

"She's not my wife."

Trowa walked away muttering under his breath, "She might as well be." He joined Heero who was scrutinizing the shelf of video games. Quatre was several feet away admiring the action figures while Wufei was discussing the finer points of a computer strategy game with the salesclerk. Dr. Stryfe, of course, was conversing with another regular customer whom he would meet there to discuss their progress in his own video game.

"Peace is boring," remarked Heero.

"Sick of the Zorbon knight?" asked Trowa. He knew that _he_ was sick of that particular video game.

"There is absolutely no challenge in beating all you guys again. I'd rather be in my gundam, but as there aren't any wars around, I guess that I'm stuck playing video games to keep my skills honed. As for the Zorbon knight, there is only one person I might consider worthy of playing, but she won't even consider it." Then he added, "Bitch."

Trowa thought Heero was a little harsh. "We all knew she was a serious, no nonsense girl."

"I thought Duo would soften her up a bit. He's done a hell of a job trying down at the beach every night."

Trowa glanced at Dr. Stryfe to see if he had heard, but the scientist gave no indication that he had. No one was certain whether Trynity's father knew that she sneaked out at night for a little recreation down at the beach with Duo Maxwell. Although he could not logically be that obtuse, he was, after all, the epitome of the absent-minded professor.

"You don't really have time to play a game tonight, anyway," commented Trowa. "Drivel gave us that short story project. We have to have a two thousand word story written by tomorrow."

"No one can win in her class. To her, your best effort is crap. So I'm just going to hand in crap. I'm not wasting any time on writing anything of value." A salesgirl reached over Heero to place a new game on the shelf. "Where did that come from?" he asked her.

Trowa was more interested in the girl. "So what is your name?" His relationship with Catherine wasn't really going anywhere and this girl didn't turn his stomach like most did. She had dark hair, dark eyes…

She rolled those dark eyes at him, then looked at Heero without answering Trowa. "It's new. I was unpacking the shipment and I found that one copy on the bottom of the box. It's not even on the inventory list."

Heero examined the game. "The Lost Prince. Looks like a role-playing game." He looked at Trowa who had given up on the girl. She wasn't his type anyway. He had yet to meet one that was. Sometimes he wondered what was wrong with him, why he wasn't all that interested in the kind of relationship that Duo had, not with Catherine, not with any girl. "How about I play the game and you can get some ideas for your short story? Drivel won't know any better. Jot down the story as I play."

Shrugging, Trowa followed him to the counter. "I don't have any better ideas."

Soon after Heero purchased the game, they left the video store en masse, and at Duo's insistence, they hunted down Trynity and Lars, finding them, much to Duo's annoyance, not at the bookstore, but at the ice-cream parlor sharing a malt. If Trowa didn't know any better, he'd say that the god of death was jealous. Lars and Trynity could have been an item, and although Lars was dating Hilde off and on along with a host of other girls, he made no secret that Trynity was the one that got away. Duo kept Trynity close by until they returned to Seaside Lab at which time they disappeared to write their compositions together. Trowa wondered how much writing was going to get done. Dr. Stryfe was preoccupied by his work in the lab, and a message from the king concerning that work had him excited, so he had little time to worry about his daughter's behavior.

Grabbing a sandwich and a can of soda, Trowa joined Heero in the recreation room after a brief detour through Quatre's garden. Although he thought Heero's idea was half-baked, he did have his notebook and pen ready to copy anything worth using in a story for his literature class. Drivel had given them notes about the elements of a good story, and maybe Trynity had them, but Trowa was going to save himself the embarrassment of walking in on whatever she and Duo were up to by not asking to borrow them. 

Unfortunately, as he settled on the futon, he started to feel a little sleepy, probably from a combination of being out too late the previous night with Catherine and the little something he smoked out in Quatre's garden before fixing himself a sandwich. Now that was stupid! How was he going to get his work done? His eyes began to feel heavy as the opening credits rolled. The only thing he saw of the game before drifting off to sleep was the very beginning of the opening scene, a planet in space, illuminated by two suns and circled by two moons.


	2. Trowa and Heero become bachelors

****

Royal Palace, Cinq Kingdom

"Benton, I can't do it!"

Relena Peacecraft glanced across the room where her sister-in-law, queen consort of the Cinq Kingdom, sat before an elaborate table setting at a small table with the royal advisor, Colonel Benton, who tried to instruct her on the use of the flatware. She held two forks in her hands, and tears rolled down her cheeks to spill onto the other two forks remaining before her. Nothing new there, thought Relena. Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft had been crying constantly for three weeks, and in those rare moments when she had dry eyes, she could usually be found hovering over a toilet. She was thin and pale and haggard although the doctors pronounced her healthy. Relena decided she would never have children if she would be forced to live through that. And there were seven more months of this torture to live through.

Benton graciously handed her his handkerchief – he had an unending supply lately – then stood behind her to massage her shoulders. "Your Excellency, I know you can master a few forks."

"I can't even master the spoons," she sniffed.

Relena rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her Teen magazine. She flipped a page and began to read an article called, "How to catch and hold your man." No matter how many of these advice columns she read, she could not catch and hold Heero Yuy! Perhaps the advice offered in these magazines was not intended for use on trained assassins and gundam pilots. Just that morning at school Relena had to physically force Heero to walk her to classes again. The sight of Duo Maxwell and Trynity Stryfe together made her stomach turn. They didn't even walk together half the time, and yet they were more together than her and Heero. She hated them! If she hadn't invested so much time and energy into Heero Yuy, she would dump him and look for someone who would appreciate her, someone like Lars Nelson. Relena sighed dreamily. Where was she when Hilde was sinking her claws into him? Well, Hilde needed someone now that Duo had fused with Trynity, so Lars Nelson was a logical substitute.

The door to the salon opened and her brother walked in. Relena noticed his panicked look when he saw his wife sniffling. Relena wondered if he had heard her sobbing and waited in the hall until she had calmed before entering. If it weren't for Benton, their marriage would be a wreck. Although Miliardo loved her dearly, she was completely unsuited for her new position. The reporters were not kind to her. Then again, they were not all that kind to the king either for their shocking behavior before their marriage. It would be years before they lived down the Roxy Rivera scandal. Served them right! Relena was still angry about being left in the dark about Noin's little masquerade when Colonel Nelson had sent an assassin after her future sister-in-law.

Miliardo replaced Benton in massaging her shoulders after he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Do I look like I am?" she snapped.

Relena lifted her magazine to hide her smile. 

"The doctors say to be patient and it will pass," he offered, his tone meant to be soothing. Big mistake thought Relena. Miliardo still hadn't learned that lesson.

"Be patient? It will pass? That is easy for you to say! Yes, it will pass, and then I will be a fat cow until I suffer all the agonies of hell!" Noin turned to glare at him, her red, puffy eyes making her look even meaner. "This is your fault!"

Relena sunk down in her chair wishing she were somewhere else. How would Heero feel if she went to live at Seaside Laboratory? Miliardo would never let her do it, but still it was an interesting fantasy.

"Let's not argue," he said softly as he stroked her hair.

Noin slapped his hand away. "There is nothing to argue about! It is all your fault!" She looked at Benton who was edging toward the door. "Tell, him, colonel!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

Relena put down her magazine. "May I be excused?"

"May I?" asked Benton.

"No!" They responded at the same time.

Relena sank back with her magazine.

Benton shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor.

"Benton, whose idea was it to run away to the desert for a week with not so much as a toothbrush? Refresh my memory!" demanded Noin.

"Why were we in the desert in the first place?" asked Miliardo, his tone not so gentle now. "Refresh my memory, Colonel."

Benton looked from one to the other. They were waiting for his answer.

Relena felt sorry for him. 

But Miliardo sighed as he relented yet again. "I am sorry, Lucrezia."

"What for?" She blinked her long lashes at him. Relena thought she was going to be sick. When they started kissing, she hid behind her magazine again. She stared at the article and wished some advice would help her situation. How could she get Heero to return her affection? At this rate, he would never kiss her like Miliardo was kissing his wife.

Benton cleared his throat. "Your Excellency, you do have an appointment with Dr. Stryfe in ten minutes."

Noin reluctantly released him. "What does Dr. Stryfe want? Having trouble with the boys? Or with his own vicious daughter?"

Miliardo chuckled. "You can't forgive her."

"For trying to kill me? Fat chance! And I won't forgive you for giving her my gundam."

"What did you plan to do with the Valkyrie? If _I_ can give up the Epyon to Nelson's brother, _you_ can give up the Valkyrie. She is an excellent pilot, you must admit."

"So what does Dr. Stryfe want?" Noin placed the forks she had in her hands on the table, and Relena noticed that Miliardo absent-mindedly put them in the correct position.

Benton stepped forward. He was a font of information as well as the peacemaker who was going to keep Noin from exploding. "Dr. Stryfe has been doing extensive research in high speed travel. He would like to test his new fuel at the L10 colony which is far enough from heavily populated areas in case there is trouble with his highly volatile formulas."

"He'll need protection," commented Miliardo. "There has been some fighting in space between the colonies."

"Lady Une," said Noin under her breath.

"No one can prove that."

But everyone knew it, thought Relena.

"Since his daughter will accompany him, he will doubtless be joined by Duo Maxwell," thought Miliardo aloud. "And I have been seriously considering incorporating L10 into the Cinq Kingdom. The place was abandoned long ago, so I doubt the Federation will cause any trouble."

"According to his petition, Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton have requested to go also," said Benton.

Heero! Relena looked up from her magazine. Heero was going to leave? No! He couldn't do this to her! She wouldn't let him get away with it. "Miliardo, you aren't going to let them go?" She set aside the magazine and stood.

They looked at her as if they were surprised she could speak. Relena knew she did not offer her opinion often, but she couldn't remain silent now.

Her brother smiled. "Don't worry about him, dear sister. He would be safe."

"He will be gone for several months," commented Benton. "But it won't seem that long."

"Several months!" Relena was beside herself. How could she live without Heero for several months? Just exactly how many months were they talking about?!

Miliardo came to put his arm around her shoulders. "Look on this as an opportunity. A little break from him might be just the thing you need."

I need Heero! she wanted to shout, but she forced herself to nod in agreement.

"That's much better." He chucked under her chin. "Don't worry about him, Relena. He can take care of himself, and if you're worried about his finding another girl, well, how could he do better than you?"

"Especially when there aren't any women way out there," remarked Noin, "except for she-devil Trynity Stryfe."

How could they be so unsympathetic? They were so wrapped up in themselves that they couldn't see the misery of others! Relena had no intention of sitting still for this separation! She knew it would be a waste of time to ask her brother for permission to accompany the Stryfe expedition to L10. Relena had nothing to offer as a skill, nor did she wish to work. Somehow she would think of something.

****

Royal Academy

"Nelson, make yourself useful and look out there to see if Relena Peacecraft is lurking in the hall."

Trowa glanced at Heero as Lars Nelson strode past them where they stood by the mirror in the men's restroom. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Are you crazy?" Heero narrowed his eyes. "Don't you tell her either."

"She's not out there," stated Lars, shutting the door he had opened a crack. Suddenly the door slammed open, knocking Lars to the floor.

"The god of death is here!" Duo glanced down at Lars. "What are you doing on the floor, Nelson?"

Lars stood over Duo and Trowa thought Maxwell had guts. Nelson was bigger and stronger than the pilot of the Deathscythe was, and he could probably wipe the floor with him. But before Lars could do anything, the door was shoved open, knocking Lars down again while Duo hopped out of the way, and this time Quatre walked in.

"It's a beautiful day!"

Trowa glanced at Heero. Their eyes met, and in unison they said, "Dorothy is absent."

Quatre giggled, then noticed Lars getting up from the floor. 

"Don't ask," grumbled Lars.

Trowa chuckled, then looked back at Heero. "If you don't tell her and she finds out on her own, I would hate to be in your shoes."

The door opened again, but this time Lars jumped out of the way. Wufei raised a brow at him, then looked at the others. "Relena Peacecraft has just arrived. I thought someone would give us a break from her screeching and go out to meet her."

"I will do it," said Lars gallantly and started toward the door.

It slammed open hard, knocking into his head and dropping him to the floor. Relena stood in the doorway, and she looked from pilot to pilot until her gaze rested on Heero. She stepped over Lars and marched to Heero. 

"Heero Yuy, I think there is something we need to discuss."

Trowa gave Heero a sympathetic look and walked out, stepping over Lars as did the others. Someone really should notify the nurse. Shrugging, Trowa made his way to his locker and was surprised that Catherine was not waiting for him. Duo was at his heels, so he turned to him as he dug out his physics book.

"Have you seen Catherine?"

"I saw her when I first got here. She was outside with one of her circus freak friends."

Trowa didn't care to have their friends from the circus referred to as freaks. Trowa did not even know the circus was in town. Since the return from space three weeks ago, Trowa hadn't had much time for the circus. There had been constant training missions, and all the pilots had been on alert against any possible retaliation by the World and Space Federation to the withdrawal of the Cinq Kingdom from the Federation. There had been no sign of trouble, however.

"Duo, I'm not coming to math."

Trowa turned to see Trynity Stryfe. He still found it difficult to believe this was the same obnoxious witch who had made their lives hell in more ways than one. Gone were the glasses and the untied shoes. She wore black like Duo except that she preferred to wear a skirt that might be considered a tad too short. Her messy hair was pinned up, and Trowa thought she was quite pretty. Where did Maxwell get off winning the prize? 

"Not coming to math?" Duo scratched his head.

"My schedule has been changed. I have been placed in advanced calculus."

"What the heck is that?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," said Trynity with a laugh.

Trowa chuckled too, then noticed Catherine approaching. As Trynity and Duo left for assembly together, Trowa met Catherine, and when she didn't kiss him, he felt obligated to do his duty and was surprised when she moved her head to avoid him.

"Trowa, we have to talk."

That didn't sound good! Isn't that what Relena just said to Heero? Was there a conspiracy afoot? What did they have planned now?

"How about the supply closet?" he suggested although he didn't really feel like being mauled this early in the morning.

Apparently she didn't either. "Here is good enough." She took a breath. "There really is no other way to say this Trowa. Our relationship is going nowhere. You don't love me, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life hoping for you to feel something for me."

Rest of her life? Love? They were only eighteen! "We do have fun, Cathy," he said, although his heart wasn't really into trying to keep her.

Catherine smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Yes, we did have some fun. I am leaving school to travel with the circus. I know that you cannot, and I doubt you ever will again." She kissed his cheek. "Your place is with your gundam. If the circus is in town, don't forget to stop and say hello."

And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out with a springy step. Trowa felt as if a beam rifle had blasted him. He had been with Catherine for three years, and just like that she walked out? What about the CDs she had borrowed? Was he going to get them back? And he had a sweater of hers hanging in his closet and…But she was gone before he could ask such important questions.

The door to the men's room opened and Relena marched out without Heero. A moment passed before Heero stepped into the hall, and he had an amazed look on his face. Trowa thought it must match his own.

"What happened to you?" asked Trowa.

Heero looked at him. "She…she dumped me!"

Trowa raised his brows and watched Relena disappear into the auditorium before looking back at his friend. "She dumped you? I didn't know the two of you were an item."

"She thought so."

Trowa laughed. "Her loss is your gain."

"Freedom." Heero also laughed. "Why did you look so glum?"

"Catherine dumped me."

"Her loss is your gain."

"Freedom!" They both laughed and high-fived as the student body filed out of the auditorium. Another missed assembly. That would probably be marked in their permanent file. Maybe Trynity could hack into the system and remove such black marks. He shrugged. Who cared? It wasn't as if he was going to try to get a job! 

Trowa felt strange carrying only his books to physics class, and he thought Heero looked a little disoriented too as they approached the room.

"Something's missing," commented Heero.

"The screeching," said Wufei who had come up behind them. "Don't look now, but the Dorothy-less Quatre is moving in on Relena Peacecraft."

They watched as Quatre took Relena's books and gave her his patented limpid look. Trowa felt his morning pastry threatening to pop up from his stomach.

"What does he think he is doing?" asked Heero, his brows drawn together as he watched Quatre walk close to Relena.

Trowa didn't look at Heero. He was embarrassed for him. The guy sounded jealous. "Let's get to Stryfe's class! He promised an experiment today."

"I need my safety goggles." After finding that requisite supply for Stryfe's class, Trowa made his way to the makeshift physics lab – the fourth in three weeks. The table at the head of the class was crowded with beakers and glass tubing as well as multi-colored liquids. Trowa wasn't surprised to see the back seats of the room already taken. Trynity was the only student brave enough to sit at the table closest the experiment table. Even Duo chose to sit back with Wufei and Heero. Trowa knew it was a direct result of having his bangs singed last week by one of Dr. Stryfe's demonstrations. So Trowa sighed and took the seat next to Trynity.

"Feeling brave today, Barton?" she asked with a raised brow.

Trowa smiled. "Which should I fear more? The god of death or the master of disaster?"

Trynity laughed as the bell rang. Students continued to talk while waiting for the teacher to arrive. Trowa decided to sit with his thoughts. It was better than trying to make conversation with Trynity. She might smile and he would be reduced to a mindless fool. That was one weapon she used sparingly. 

The door opened and Lars Nelson stepped in, supported by Hilde who was only too happy to have him draped over her. There was a huge, ugly bump on his forehead. Too bad it marred his pretty face, thought Trowa until he saw the girls in class ooing and ahing over his injury. 

Trynity made a sound of disgust and glanced at the clock. Dr. Stryfe was now five minutes late. It was still early for him. No one dared misbehave in his absence, not since the last time when Dr. Stryfe seized a paper airplane from Heero and dipped it into a beaker full of acid. Of course, it started on fire, and there was a small explosion, but Dr. Stryfe got his point across. He would not tolerate screwing around unless he was the one doing it.

So now he was alone, thought Trowa. He hadn't seen any sign that Catherine was unhappy in their relationship. Trowa had done everything she wanted, but it wasn't enough. He should have realized she was dissatisfied last weekend when they all went on a picnic and Catherine seemed to be obsessed with Duo and Trynity. They were happy together. So? Trowa couldn't imagine being in that type of relationship, and yet he found himself wishing he were. Was it Trynity? Was it Duo? What was it?

In the back of the room, Heero was wondering the same thing as Duo copied his math assignment. "Why aren't you sitting with your brain?"

Duo finished and looked toward Trynity, then slipped his assignment in the book and turned to Heero. "What for? She isn't in math any more. She is taking advanced calculating."

Heero raised a brow. "You are an idiot, Maxwell."

"Whatever. So what is Relena Peacecraft doing with Quatre?"

Heero looked across the room to see Quatre and Relena's heads together. "I don't know, and I don't care."

"Sure." Duo started to drum his fingers on the table. What the hell did he mean by that?

Glancing at the clock, Heero saw that fifteen minutes had passed. Heero wondered if Dr. Stryfe had gotten carried away that morning trying to kill the two headed Medusa in the Fog Shrouded Wasteland. The thought of the Medusa made him look at Relena again. She was laughing at something Quatre had said. Quatre gazed at her dreamily.

"What does he see that I don't," Heero asked himself aloud. He saw an annoying, spoiled rotten, rich princess. She had no concept that everything she did required a rescue. Her mouth ran away like a wild dog, and she never thought before she acted. Heero was better off without her pursuing him relentlessly. So why was he bothered that Quatre was braiding her hair now?

Before he could think about it further, the door swung open and Dr. Stryfe walked in. "Sorry I'm late, class, but I had a little trouble leaving my lab this morning."

"Defeated the Medusa," commented Duo.

"Mission accomplished." Heero chuckled when he noticed Trynity glaring back at Duo. "She doesn't care for Zelda, does she?"

"Nope! Says it's a waste of valuable time."

"She doesn't like the Zorbon Knight either." 

Heero still hadn't been able to get her to play him again. If he had known she was a gundam pilot, he would have been relentless in his attack the one and only time she had played. But she had concealed such important tactical information, allowing him to believe her a novice. Well, she had her chance to rectify her deception. Now he would be forced to take his revenge to another arena. Their trip to space would serve two purposes: one to allow Stryfe to test his formula and the other to allow the gundams to do training exercises in deep space. During training, Miss Stryfe would never know what hit her, and there wouldn't be any gundanium laden meteors to save her backside.

"I don't like the look on your face," commented Duo.

"Maxwell, how about helping me with this experiment," said Dr. Stryfe.

Duo's eyes widened and he looked toward the front. "Ah…I forgot my safety goggles!"

A pair of goggles flung his way. "I will be happy to supply mine," said Lars Nelson.

"Appreciate it!" grumbled Duo, shooting him a glare as he grabbed the goggles and made his way to the front of the class where Dr. Stryfe waited.

Heero watched him with pity, then noticed Quatre sitting closer to Relena, his hand inching towards hers on the table. What reason did he have to do that? Heero couldn't imagine any logical reason for him to touch Relena.

"Now, Mr. Maxwell, I will take this blue liquid and…"

"Got you, Dr. Stryfe! I'll take this red stuff and pour it in and we'll have purple!"

"No!" Trynity ducked, grabbing Trowa to drag beneath the table with her, and Heero quickly flipped down his safety goggles.

The flame that shot out of the beaker reached the ceiling and started the tiles on fire. Dr. Stryfe watched it for a moment with what appearing to be a smile before reluctantly seizing the ever-handy fire extinguisher and spraying it. Was the man a pyromaniac? And they were headed to space with him carrying a load of highly unstable fuel? Had they all lost their minds? 

Unfortunately, the sprinkler system was activated, and the students scrambled to get out of the room. Dr. Stryfe gathered the students together, those that didn't use the disaster as an opportunity to have a smoke somewhere. Heero wished he had slunk off with Trowa. He could use a little bit of whatever he was smoking. Duo checked his hair frantically and was visibly relieved that his hair had escaped damage.

"Now, students, I was going to point out that the 'red stuff' was highly unstable, but I think Mr. Maxwell proved my point. Tomorrow we will be discussing the exact compounds and chemical equations."

"Huh?" Duo rubbed his temples. "Dr. Stryfe, may I go to the nurse? I don't feel well."

"You're not getting out of Literature class that easily," he said as he clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Dr. Stryfe!"

All students turned their head to see Mr. Himmler, the headmaster at the end of the hall. Water was starting to seep out from the classroom from under the door, and smoke still lingered in the hall. Physics was one class where the headmaster chewed out the teacher more than the students.

"A little accident, Mr. Himmler. No one was injured."

Himmler looked as if he were about to split down the middle. "I would like to see you in my office in five minutes!" He turned on his heel and marched away.

"Oh, father," lamented Trynity. Then she frowned at Duo, clearly blaming him for the incident. He couldn't help being a moron.

"What!" He had the decency to be ashamed.

"You are such an idiot!" She walked away.

Heero wondered if that meant they were through as a couple. Well, he didn't have a girl anymore, so what did he have to lose? They had a lot in common. 

He followed after her and found himself apace with Trowa who had suddenly reappeared.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Trowa looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Going to Literature class."

"As I am."

Duo shuffled past them, mumbling under his breath.

"All right, I admit it," stated Trowa. "I was going to ask Trynity to help me with my math."

"Now I know you weren't smoking cigarettes!" Heero snorted derisively. "And I was going to ask her to help me fix my gundam." 

Trowa suddenly laughed. "Are we crazy? We just got rid of girls!"

"She's not a girl," commented Heero. Not like Relena. Not like Catherine. Not like Hilde, or Dorothy or any other girl in this ridiculous school. She understood them. She was one of them.

"She's also not available." They both looked at Wufei who nodded in the direction of the Literature room. Duo was kissing Trynity, at least until Mrs. Drivel threatened them with a trip to Mr. Himmler's office.

Relena passed Heero without glancing at him. She was holding hands with Quatre who tossed a smug look his direction before turning his full attention back to the princess of the Cinq Kingdom. Both Heero and Trowa were almost knocked over by the two girls helping Lars to his next class while Hilde walked ahead carrying his books.

"What the hell is going on around here?" asked Heero as they entered into Mrs. Drivel's classroom.

"Mr. Yuy, need I remind you yet again that such language will not be tolerated. As to the answer to your expletive peppered question, I have graded your papers. Take your seat."

Heero wished he had his gun. Mrs. Drivel needed to be popped right between the eyes. But Dr. Stryfe had forbidden him from taking his pistol to school, and Heero didn't want to get the guy into any more trouble. Yet, if he had his gun, he would pull it from behind his back, take aim between Mrs. Drivel's narrowed eyes and squeeze the trigger. Then he would aim his gun at the back of Quatre Raberba Winner's blond head and…Now why would he do that? Quatre was doing him a favor! Wasn't he?

"Are our papers as bad as usual?" asked Duo.

"Mr. Maxwell, the raising of a hand is the first step in asking a question. I suppose I should just consider myself lucky you are even here."

"I almost didn't come to class! There was a big explosion in Physics!"

"I believe that has become routine." She dropped Heero's paper before him. He stared at the grade. Not good. "Although I was enthralled with your tale of the Zorbon Knight's defeat," She was interrupted when Trynity made a very loud sound of disgust. "Miss Stryfe, do you have a problem?"

"Mr. Yuy reported incorrectly," she stated, her green eyes blazing.

"Mr. Yuy reported what might have happened if he hadn't been cheated by a lying bitch." Heero challenged her with his eyes. "Care to have a another round?"

"Mr. Yuy, I think you should remain after class so that we may discuss your questionable choice of vocabulary." Mrs. Drivel glared at him and walked away. Heero lifted his fingers and silently shot her in the back.

Trowa chuckled.

Trynity fixed him with one last scowl before she turned to the paper Mrs. Drivel placed on her desk. "A D? A D?"

"I'm sorry," said Mrs. Drivel with false concern. "I must have had one too many glasses of wine when I graded your paper." She leaned down and changed the grade.

"D minus?" Trynity stared at her paper in disbelief. "D minus!"

"Don't worry, Trynity. It only hurts for a couple of minutes, then you realize its better than an F." Duo chuckled, then looked at his own paper. "Ah, Mrs. Drivel, there must be some mistake! I have an A."

"A!" Trynity shrieked, grabbing his paper. Heero looked at Trowa and they both chuckled. She deserved to be knocked down a peg or two. Trynity Stryfe was too damn smart. She threw Duo's paper back at him.

"Indeed, Mr. Maxwell, you have earned your A. I was never so entertained to read your story. Miss Stryfe should thank you for her over generous grade because the only reason I allowed her a passing grade on the garbage she scribbled on paper was because I liked the idea of her beating you senseless. Your description was delightful." Mrs. Drivel clapped her hands. "What I wouldn't do to see it!"

"I'm sure there is still some footage of it in my gundam," offered Duo.

Wufei raised his hand. "Mrs. Drivel…"

"As usual you do not wait for me to acknowledge you which would be the second step in asking a question." Mrs. Drivel didn't like anyone, thought Heero. 

"I was about to suggest, when you rudely interrupted," said Wufei, "That we skip to the drama section of our book and Miss Stryfe and Mr. Maxwell can re-enact the events described in his composition."

"Mr. Wufei, I like the way you think!"

Heero raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Yuy?"

"Would she be allowed to shoot him again?"

"Hey!" Duo looked a little worried. "I don't like that idea."

Mrs. Drivel actually laughed. "Rest assured, Mr. Maxwell, I wouldn't allow firearms to be discharged in school."

Quatre's arm shot up. "We could go on a field trip! I know just the place! We could all bring a picnic basket and watch Miss Stryfe knock the snot out of Mr. Maxwell, then shoot him."

Now Mrs. Drivel threw back her head and laughed. Maybe she wasn't such a hag after all. Heero glanced at his paper. Maybe he did deserve the grade he had received. It was crap, afterall. As for Trynity, he doubted she could put two words together to form a coherent thought unless it had to do with physics or mathematics, so he didn't doubt she deserved her grade.

"Oh, I think we shall have to table this discussion. I doubt Miss Stryfe would shoot him again anyway."

"Don't be so certain," commented Trynity, still staring at Duo's paper.

"Well, we will not be skipping ahead to the drama unit. We will be discussing mythology for a few weeks. I think there is enough sex and violence in those stories to keep you all entertained."

"Are we still talking about Duo's composition?" asked Trowa.

"Mr. Barton!" But Mrs. Drivel was smiling.

Heero glanced at Trynity and saw that she was red-faced and fixing Trowa with a look that would kill him if it were connected to a beam canon. He noticed that Relena didn't seem pleased with her grade, but then he didn't really care. If she were still deluded enough to believe them a couple, she would spend the entire lunch period whining about it. Quatre was wiping tears from his eyes as he stared at his illustrated prose. 

Heero glanced at Trowa. "What did you get?"

Trowa showed him his paper. The score matched his own. "Maybe now that we don't have girls harassing us, we can concentrate on our studies."

Heero snorted. "I don't give a rat's…"

"Mr. Yuy!" Mrs. Drivel cut him off. "I don't care if the Cinq Kingdom is reliant on your skills as a pilot, I am not going to allow you to use vulgar language in my classroom."

Heero noticed Relena staring at him, but when she saw his eyes on her, she turned her attention back to Quatre. So she was playing the jealousy card? Well that wouldn't work with him! He had absolutely no interest in the nagging shrew. Quatre was welcome to her.

Mrs. Drivel tortured the class with excessive notes, which she had typed onto an overhead transparency in the smallest type possible. In order for them to read them, she had pulled the overhead projector against the wall so that the entire front of the room was filled with notes. Heero wrote a few lines of them, then grew bored and decided to steal Trynity's notebook and scan it later. She was writing so feverishly that her curls were falling from the barrettes holding them up. Duo wasn't writing either, but Heero knew from hearing many heated arguments between the two that she wasn't going to let him copy because she didn't want him taking advantage of her. So he wondered who was taking advantage of whom down on the beach just about every night, and maybe she should fit in a little scholastic tutoring with whatever else they were up to. Trowa was writing one of every ten words, and Quatre was drawing pictures to illustrate his notes. Wufei pulled out a digital camera when Mrs. Drivel's back was turned and shot a few pictures then pretended to write. 

The bell finally rang, and Trynity remained behind to finish copying while Mrs. Drivel laid into Heero for his gutter language. She finally concluded with a warning that King Miliardo would be informed of his inappropriate behavior. If that wasn't irony! 

Heero joined his friends in the hall.

Duo didn't bother waiting for Trynity as they headed toward Miss Dimster's classroom. "What was that all about? Did we do something to piss off Drivel?"

"Attendance at her class is enough," remarked Wufei.

"Will you be sharing your notes?" asked Trowa who must have seen Wufei and his photography.

"For a price."

"Hey, the price will be your broken nose if you don't give us a copy," stated Duo with a raised fist.

"I am going to steal Trynity's," announced Heero. "But I'm going to wait until later while she is sleeping tonight, because I know when we get back home, she will research and add to hers."

"Good idea," said Duo. "Let her do all the work."

"Who are you talking about?" The girl in question had arrived. 

She looked like she had been through battle. Then again, she probably was the only student who had actually copied Mrs. Drivel's notes.

They stared at her dumbly for a moment, then Heero said, "We were talking about Relena."

"In that case, I don't want to hear any more."

At that moment, Lars arrived with Hilde hanging on his arm. "Trynity, do you mind if I borrow your notes? My head was aching, so I couldn't get it all written down."

To their amazement, she pulled out the sacred notebook and tossed it to Nelson. "Get it back to me later. There are some points I want to look up."

Lars smiled smugly at the group and continued on his way to math class. Duo looked at Trynity. "Why don't you ever let me…"

"I have to get to Calculus class!" She walked away without answering his question.

"She's dumping you," predicted Wufei. "Everyone else has been dumped today."

"You, too, Wufei?"

He folded his arms. "Sally has decided to remain at the Dover Base."

"A shame." Heero didn't really care. Sally could do better anyway.

Quatre joined them, but Relena had gone ahead to math. "Guys, let's have a going away party before we leave for space!"

What did he have up his sleeve? Heero just knew it had something to do with Relena Peacecraft. Was it her idea? She had a plan. Heero did not doubt it one bit.

"Yeah! A party!" Trowa was anything but enthused. "I'll bring cookies."

"I'll bring the punch," offered Wufei with a sneer.

"I'll bring the chips," added Duo.

"I'll bring the hotdog buns." Heero said.

"Come on you guys! It would be fun! The night before we take off from Dover, we can have a party at the base."

Quatre was obviously emotionally committed to the idea. Sometimes Heero just wanted to clench his fists and repeatedly pound the little weenie. By the looks on Duo's, Wufei's and Trowa's faces, they would likely assist.

"Did you tell Relena Peacecraft about our mission?" demanded Heero. This party sounded like something she would cook up.

Quatre looked at him with wide eyes. "Me? No! Why would I tell her?"

Wufei took a step toward him. 

"All right! I mentioned it! But she already knew!" Quatre looked at each of them. "She's not stupid! Her brother is the king, you know, and they do live at the palace together. Did you think you could keep it from her forever?"

"That might explain her gracious gesture towards you, Heero."

"What gesture?" asked Duo.

"She dumped me," stated Heero, somehow not liking how it sounded. If anyone was going to do the dumping, it should have been him, but since he had not ever officially dated her – the whole relationship was in her head – he didn't really have the right to end it. So where did she suddenly get the nerve to tell him she would no longer be seeing him? Did that mean she wouldn't be dropping in at Seaside uninvited? That she wouldn't force him to accompany her to any official Cinq Kingdom functions? That she wouldn't be pawing him in the halls at school? Shrieking his name? God, he couldn't possibly miss that! And yet…

"I still think the party is a great idea. One last fling before we blast off to regions unknown. I'm sure Trynity will agree. She's the party type! Lars said so."

Duo gritted his teeth. "That Nelson is long overdue for his appointment with the god of death."

That evening, as they all sat in the recreation room pretending to do homework under the watchful eye of Dr. Stryfe – he was snoozing in a recliner with a Zelda game hints magazine over his face - Quatre suggested the party to Trynity. She was at a computer researching mythology to supplement her notes, but she spun to look at him as if he had sprouted another head.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Lars told me that you like to party." 

Quatre seemed oblivious that Nelson was playing him for a fool. Trowa glanced at Nelson who was slouched on the futon, his feet on the coffee table while he had his face buried in a history book. Trowa could see that he was actually reading a comic book. Spiderman, to be exact.

Trynity rose and turned toward the futon. If Trowa were any judge of Trynity Stryfe's mood, he'd say Nelson was in big trouble. "He's right, I do like to party! I'd like to party with him right now."

"He's invited to the god of death's party first," growled Duo.

A snort from under the magazine made them lower their voices.

"I didn't mean any offense," said Lars, not bothering to look up from his comic book.

"So, Trynity doesn't like to party?" Quatre seemed confused. "I was hoping she would help me plan it."

"What party?" Dr. Stryfe took the magazine from his face as he sat up. "Are we having a party?"

"A great idea, Dr. Stryfe!" exclaimed Quatre. 

Dr. Stryfe grimaced. Trowa didn't think he appreciated Quatre's exuberance any more than the rest of them. "Calm down, Quatre! I never said anything about a party. Nor do I intend to sponsor such an event."

Quatre was clearly disappointed. Trowa could see he was on the edge of tears. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea," he said before he could stop himself.

Heero glared at him.

Wufei gave him an obscene gesture.

Trynity turned back to her computer with a sound of disgust.

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt," started Dr. Stryfe before Quatre jumped up.

"We can have it at the Dover Base! There can be an orchestra…"

"No dancing!" interrupted Heero.

"There has to be dancing!" Quatre sighed and held his hands to his chest as he twirled around the room.

"I agree," said Lars. "Trynity, put me on your dance card."

"Put the god of death on yours," growled Duo again.

Dr. Stryfe chuckled. "Now don't get excited, Quatre. I will have to clear this with King Miliardo."

"No problem. Relena is handling that!"

"What!? I knew it!" Heero stood clenching his fists. "Another night of dancing with that…that…"

"I will be escorting Relena," Quatre told him quickly.

"Escorting?" Duo scratched his head. "Does this mean tuxedos and tight shoes…"

"You might even have to bathe," remarked Wufei.

"I'm not going!" stated Trynity, not bothering to look away from her computer.

"If I'm going, so are you!" declared Duo.

"I've already spoken for a dance," Lars reminded them.

Trowa wished he had kept his mouth shut. Now he was going to a formal party with dancing and no date. What the hell had happened?

"Forget it, Nelson," snapped Trynity.

"You may as well put me on your dance card too," said Wufei with a smug smile.

Trynity glared at him.

Heero grunted. "Me too."

"Father! Put a stop to this," demanded Trynity angrily.

Trowa shrugged. "Leave a spot for me."

"What about me?" asked Duo.

Trynity turned away. "Sorry, Maxwell, no more room." Trowa heard her laugh and he smiled to himself. What did Maxwell need to dance with her for anyway? He could do that anytime.

Duo got up and walked out after shooting Trynity a dark look. 

Lars Nelson laughed until Dr. Stryfe grabbed his comic book and smacked him over the head. 

"You failed three straight tests, Nelson. You are supposed to be studying."

Lars grabbed his book and walked out of the room. Trowa thought Stryfe was taking his job as guardian a little too seriously as he followed Nelson. Sally never cared how they did at school. Then again, Sally wasn't really interested in their education, only in keeping them trained for possible attack. Quatre waltzed out, singing something about calling Relena to plan the party, and Heero followed him threatening him with bodily harm if his name came up in their discussions. Trowa glanced at Wufei, silently telling him to leave. Wufei raised his brows, then left without a word.

Now was his chance. He walked over to the computer where Trynity sat adding to the margins of her notes. "Are you finding more information?"

She started, then turned to look at him. "What is it to you? I didn't see you attempting to copy Mrs. Drivel's notes."

Trowa was surprised she had time to notice anything but the writing on the wall. "You can't win in her class anyway."

"I will," she vowed through clenched teeth.

Trowa suspected the harder she worked, the less credit Drivel would give her. Trynity Stryfe did not endear herself to her teachers. "I was wondering if you would help me with my math."

"Fractions?" Trynity folded her arms and looked up at him. "Give me a break, Barton. If Duo can do them, you certainly don't need help. What do you really want? I don't have time to play your silly games. I must know everything about these ridiculous gods and goddesses before I walk into Drivel's class tomorrow."

He let out a long breath. This wasn't a good idea. 

"Actually, Trynity, I was hoping you would take a walk with me."

She raised a brow. "Why would I do that?"

Time to shamelessly look for pity. That usually worked with a girl. "Catherine left today." She had to know he felt bad and offer to listen to him pour out his hurt feelings. Could he actually think of any to speak of?

"So?" She stared at him without blinking. "What does that have to do with me?"

This wasn't going well. How did one go about snatching another guy's girl? He reached out to touch her curls. "I never noticed how pretty your hair is."

She slapped his hand away. "Get away from me Barton, or I swear you will regret it." Trynity spun back to her computer.

This was a disaster, and yet Trowa didn't want to give up. He dropped his hand to her shoulder to massage like Catherine seemed to enjoy. "Just forget about Drivel's class for a little while. We can walk in Quatre's garden."

Bad choice of words. "Quatre's garden? I will not walk in Quatre's garden." Trowa suddenly felt such intense pain in his ribs that he doubled over. "Defensive move number two, Barton. Get away fast before I use number one."

He stumbled from the recreation room almost bumping into Heero.

"What happened to you?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Stryfe!" He rubbed his sore ribs. 

Heero snorted. "You didn't actually make a move for her, did you?"

"She's pissed at Duo! I thought it was a good idea."

"Those two are connected with a rubber band," said Heero. "They keep snapping back to each other."

Trowa wanted that in his life, but he hadn't want Catherine that way. "It was worth a try." Whatever magic Duo had worked on Trynity, Trowa didn't seem to have. Deep down inside he knew Trynity wouldn't be interested in him.

The door to the recreation room opened and Trynity stepped out. She looked disgusted. "I am sorry, Trowa." 

Heero raised his brows.

Trowa wondered if he was getting another chance. How could he handle this without screwing up?

"Let's go sit in Quatre's garden," she suggested. She turned on her heel and walked toward the elevator.

Heero grabbed Trowa's arm. "Remember the rubber band. Don't do anything that will get you seriously hurt."

Trynity didn't say anything to him until they were actually in the moonlit garden and seated on the bench beneath the roses. Trowa didn't dare sit too close to her for fear of defensive move number one. He'd heard enough from Wufei and Duo to know he did not want to experience that particular pain.

"So, Trowa, what's your problem?" She leaned back with her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you sulking because Catherine left? You didn't love her anyway and she knew it."

He didn't really have a response for her. Trowa didn't understand what he was feeling lately. Something was definitely missing in his life, but he wasn't sure what it was. He had felt comfortable with Catherine because she had always taken care of him. But he wanted more. Seeing Trynity with her father and Duo made him feel empty, not having had a family of his own. Trowa did not even have memories of a childhood. It was as if a curtain had raised on his life as a gundam pilot and he had been playing the role since the time the production began. Somehow, he had lost his past. Did he have a family? He had given up hope of every knowing.

Trynity was looking at him, and Trowa realized he had nothing to say.

She frowned. Trowa knew that Trynity hated these moments of silence. Maybe that's why she liked Duo. He never shut his mouth.

"Ah, I was wondering what you saw in Duo," he said.

"What do I see in Duo?" Trynity suddenly laughed, and she looked up at the moon. "I see my future with him. I like being with him, even when he is his most annoying. I didn't feel whole until I let Duo into my life."

Her words depressed him even more. "Did you know right away?" Maybe he hadn't given Catherine a chance.

Trynity dashed his hopes. "I did, but I fought it. After all, he's not the brightest star in the sky."

Trowa chuckled. "That is a fact."

"I guess it was just inevitable." She patted his hands, which were nervously clasped on his lap. "My father says it happens to everyone. For some it takes longer." She stood. "It will happen when you least expect it, Trowa Barton, and when you least want it."

She left him in the garden, and when she was gone, he heard a voice above him.

"Don't think too hard about what she said."

He looked up to see Heero on the balcony above.

Trowa stood. "Did you scan her notes?"

Heero gave him a thumbs up.

One less thing to worry about.

****

Imperial Palace, the Planet of Calabria

Arora bowed low to the prince and stayed bent over as he spoke to her. It was better that way. She didn't want Prince Dilan to see just how much she hated him.

"It was good of you to respond to my summons so quickly," he said softly.

She didn't look at him. If she did, she might draw the dagger hidden in the folds of her clothing and plunge it into his black heart. Although Arora could not prove it, she was certain Prince Dilan had murdered his own brother four years ago. Her heart still ached as she thought of Prince Trey's death. Space pirates had attacked his ship – so Prince Dilan said – on his way to meet the princess of Bayman. 

Arora's heart had been broken when he left, and it shriveled to nothing when she had learned of his death.

"Rise, Arora, I want to see your face when I give you this news."

She did as he commanded, but she did not look at him.

Prince Dilan chuckled and put his hand under her chin to force her to meet his gaze. "My dear Arora, I have need of your special talents."

She jerked her chin away. "I have no special talents that you would need."

"Being the only female warrior in the imperial guard gives you a special advantage," he said with a raised brow. "Truth be known, you are the best imperial soldier."

His own bodyguard cleared his throat. Arora glared at her brother Apolo who stood behind the prince with his arms crossed. The prince had insulted him. Did he care? Her brother gave every indication that he was nothing but ambitious and selfish. His friendship with the crowned prince was nothing short of betrayal in her opinion. He had been Prince Trey's closest friend, but he quickly forgot about him and Prince Dilan's suspected role in his death.

"What can I do to please your highness?" she forced herself to ask, surprising herself with the even tone.

"See, Apolo, I told you that your sister would not disappoint me."

"You have not told her what you want." Apolo's tone was bored.

Prince Dilan looked at her again. "As you know, I am to marry Princess Ryana."

"What does this have to do with me?" Princess Ryana had been the choice of his parents for Prince Trey. Although she did not know the only daughter of the royal house of the planet Bayman, she wished her well of Prince Dilan.

"I cannot be expected to travel to Bayman, so King Seighen has agreed to our escort of his daughter here where we are to be married. Because of what happened to my brother Trey, I am entrusting her safety to precious few. An elaborate entourage would only attract the attention of the pirates."

Arora raised a brow. "I would be only too happy to lead an attack on the pirates."

"I'm sure you would, Arora, but I have a more important task."

"He wants you to bring the princess here," said Apolo with a smirk.

Arora looked at him with surprise. "Me?" He could not have chosen a worse protector for the princess. Arora still resented the Princess Ryana. If it were not for her proposed marriage to Trey, he would still be here. It did not matter to her that she was not noble enough for Trey in the eyes of his parents. He had told her that he loved her, and she still loved him although he was lost to her forever. She would always feel connected to him.

"I trust you, Arora."

"A mistake!" snapped Apolo. "She does not have your best interests in her heart."

She took a breath. "I am an imperial guard. I will do as I am ordered."

Prince Dilan clapped softly as he stared at her. "Very well done, Arora. But trust you or not, you are the only guard who is qualified. I have heard that Princess Ryana is very beautiful. Do you think I can trust Apolo with her safety?"

Arora glanced at her brother. His exploits with women were legendary. He couldn't be trusted to escort the ugliest of hags across the street.

Apolo smiled smugly at her. He certainly enjoyed this humiliation being forced upon her. The task of escorting a spoiled princess was insulting for an imperial guard of her rank.

"You will travel in disguise," stated Prince Dilan, taking for granted she would accept the mission. How could she refuse? Go to his father? Emperor Zeno could not be approached for such a matter. The man allowed his remaining son to do as he wished. And Dilan's mother was a dragon who had pushed for the alliance with Bayman in the first place. Arora had no choice. Her own father, High Imperial Guard Dax, had washed his hands of her many years ago. As far as he was concerned, she was an embarrassment to his house.

"When do I leave?"

"On the morrow's first sunrise." He motioned back toward Apolo. "Your brother will accompany you. He will keep an eye on you, and you will keep an eye on him."

Arora bowed to him. "I thank you for the honor of serving you."

He caught her face in his hands and lowered his head to hers. "There are many ways you could serve me, Arora. Why do you resist?"

Her eyes gave him his answer, but instead of releasing her, he turned her hand where a faint line marked all that remained of an old scar. "You gave a blood oath to my brother. Will you give one to me?"

"You know that she cannot," stated Apolo. He seemed tense.

Prince Dilan looked at Arora.

Reluctantly, she drew her dagger. There was no way to avoid this ritual. "I am the loyal servant of the Imperial house of Calabria."

Prince Dilan took the dagger, and without taking his eyes from her face, he took her unmarred hand and drew the blade across the flesh, drawing blood. He then did the same with his own hand. For a moment, Arora thought her brother would intervene as he took a step toward them, but he did nothing as Prince Dilan pressed their hands together.

"We are bound," he said.

Although his face was flushed, she felt nothing but disgust for him. Any woman would trade places with her, but Arora would rather be the lowest dog in the empire than to suffer his attentions.

When she reached the door, he said, "Do not fail, Arora."

"I am honored to serve the Imperial house of Calabria."

The servants closed the door behind her, and she let out a long breath. Arora dared not fail Prince Dilan, and yet she wished she could pass this duty on to any other. Despite her words, this was no honor. Dilan was punishing her for her refusal of his affection. He had known of her love for Trey, and yet he still made no secret of wanting her. Arora reached into the folds of her clothing to touch the dagger. Someday she would kill him and free Calabria from a tyrant.

She headed to the women's quarters, but was intercepted by a messenger from the emperor himself. Frowning, she followed the messenger not to the Emperor's receiving hall, but to his private suite. As far as she knew, the Emperor hadn't shown her any interest, but then Emperor Zeno hadn't shown any woman the slightest interest since the death of Prince Trey's mother. Even his concubines were ignored, although Lady Xuxa wielded great power as the mother of the crowned prince.

Emperor Zeno was not alone. High Imperial Guard Dax was with him. Arora did not look at her father as she made the proper obeisance to the emperor.

"I hadn't noticed," commented the emperor, "how lovely my son's imperial guard had become."

Dax did not respond. As far as he was concerned, she did not exist. Arora felt ashamed. She was not proud to be the only female born of an imperial family. Females were used to breed. They were weak, helpless creatures that required too much energy to protect. As a consequence, imperial families refused to keep female children. Arora did not know why her father had not exposed her as a newborn infant as was custom amongst people of their rank. She could not thank him for her life.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Dax.

"I sent for her," Zeno said before Arora had to speak to her father. "You have many duties, Lord Dax. You should attend to them."

Zeno did not speak again until Dax had gone, then he said. "Show me your hand."

Reluctantly, she showed him the hand had still oozed blood.

To her surprise, he reached out to take her other hand, and when she opened it for him, he traced the scar with his finger. "You were an innocent child when you gave an oath to Trey, yet I think you meant it more than any oath you may have given Dilan today."

Arora couldn't respond. He was right.

Sighing, Zeno released her and turned away. "The time will come when you will make a great sacrifice for Calabria." He drew his sword, and Arora resisted the urge to cower. The emperor could kill her and no one would notice she was gone. But he handed the sword to her, the bejeweled handle first. "Take my sword, Arora, and guard it with your life. Use it to protect my son."

She stared in awe at the sword now in her hands. "I …I am honored…"

"Go!" he snapped. "One day you will return my sword to me."

Although she did not understand him, she left his presence with the emperor's sword hidden amongst her clothing. 

As she left the palace, she felt eyes upon her, and she looked up expecting to see Prince Dilan watching her from the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

Instead, her eyes met the menacing dark gaze of her father.

Arora lowered her head and looked away.

She would not fail in this mission, she vowed. She would not give her father the reason he needed to be ashamed, no matter how repulsive her duty was to her.


	3. A daring rescue

****

Cinq Kingdom Palace

"Caterers?"

"Check! I have already hired a very exclusive caterer," stated Relena as she opened a menu to show Quatre. "Miliardo always hires him when there is a state banquet."

"We aren't having shellfish!" Quatre shuddered. "I am allergic to shellfish."

Dorothy made a sound of disgust. "What aren't you allergic to?"

Relena took a breath. "Please don't start fighting! This is important! Where is Hilde? She said she would be here to help plan this party!" She looked at Quatre. "Was she at Seaside this morning?"

"Dr. Stryfe doesn't allow that kind of stuff to go on," said Quatre.

Relena rolled her eyes. "Of course he doesn't! Speaking of Dr. Stryfe, I invited Trynity, so I expect she will be arriving soon."

Dorothy burst into laughter. "You think she will be coming here? You must be delusional, Miss Relena. She would self-detonate herself in the Valkyrie before she would allow herself to be caught up in this scheme."

"Stop calling me Miss Relena," snapped Relena. She could barely tolerate Dorothy's presence and had invited her only out of habit. Quatre had been dead set against it – he thought Relena actually liked him – but she could not imagine planning an event of this magnitude without Dorothy Catalonia.

"Miss Stryfe is not going to help us plan this party," stated Dorothy. "And if she did have the nerve to show up at the Royal Palace, I have a score to settle with her."

"I wouldn't bother trying if I were you." Quatre smirked at Dorothy. "I think she can take you with one hand behind her back."

"You mean how I take you?" Relena was disgusted by the look on Dorothy's face and Quatre's little smile. She didn't even want to think about what they were talking about.

The door to the salon opened, and Hilde pushed past the servant. "Sorry I'm late! Lars promised to give me a ride here on his motorcycle, but he didn't show up!" She looked at Quatre. "Was he taking the Epyon out today?"

"No." Quatre didn't offer any further explanation. Relena suspected he was hiding something, but she didn't care to ask. If Hilde's sad little romance with the pilot of the Epyon went awry, she would be all the happier. She just couldn't wish anybody more happiness than herself, especially since her relationship with Heero was all but dead.

"Do you have a theme planned?" asked Dorothy.

"We should wait for Miss Stryfe," said Relena.

"She's not coming, is she?" Hilde's eyes narrowed. "I hate that bitch!"

"Poor Hilde," sighed Dorothy. "Lost Duo to her and you can't quite get Lars away from her."

Hilde raised a fist. "How would you like to taste my knuckles, Dorothy Catalonia?"

Relena now wished she had made these plans alone with Quatre. Those two would only fight! If only Catherine hadn't left! Catherine had some sense! "We will wait for Miss Stryfe. I think she will come."

"What makes you so sure?" demanded Dorothy suspiciously.

Relena didn't lie. "Because I allowed her to think my brother wanted to discuss something about the mission with her. She is so wrapped up in her father's silly little experiment that I am sure she will be coming along shortly."

Complete silence met her explanation, then Quatre said, "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when she realizes you tricked her."

Dorothy went to the window. "Well, well, well, look who just arrived!"

They all joined her and Relena heard Hilde gasp with outrage as they watched a motorcycle pull to a stop. A dark clad form wearing a blue jacket stepped off, and pulling the helmet, shook out tangled red curls. Lars Nelson took the helmet from her, and after a few words, sped out of the courtyard.

"I am going to kill her," growled Hilde.

Dorothy laughed.

Relena stepped between them. "Now stop it! We must be united when she comes in."

They went to the sofa and chairs, and Relena was pouring tea when the servant announced Miss Trynity Stryfe.

Trynity viewed the group with contempt, but then Relena was quite used to those looks. "I was supposed to meet King Miliardo," said Trynity when the door had closed behind her.

Relena smiled. "Have some tea with us while you wait. My brother had some unexpected business to take care of."

Trynity looked at each of them, then sighed. "I suppose a little tea wouldn't hurt."

"Goody!" Quatre hurried to her to take her arm. "You know everyone!"

"Of course I do!" Even Relena thought that was a stupid remark.

Hilde glared at her. "Was that Lars Nelson who brought you? What did Duo think of that?"

Trynity raised a brow. "What should he think? Lars was going to pick you up, but you didn't answer the phone so he assumed you had already left."

"And you decided to take my place!" Hilde was working up a good rage, so Relena handed her a cup of tea.

"Do you take sugar?" asked Relena.

Hilde didn't even look at her; she was too preoccupied staring daggers at Trynity.

"He offered to bring me, and I didn't want to disturb Duo. He was busy stalking woodsprites in the enchanted forest."

Relena poured another cup. "Would anyone like cream in their tea?"

"I would!" blurted Quatre nervously.

The tension was so thick in the room that Relena was becoming uncomfortable. "Sit down, Miss Stryfe!"

Trynity purposely walked to the sofa to sit by Hilde. Relena's hands were shaking as she poured the tea. They were going to fight! How would she explain this to Miliardo? He would call her irresponsible and foolish! She had had to twist his arm to allow them the dance at the Dover Base. Sally Po had tried to stop the event, but Relena prevailed. Of course, a few tears about not seeing her beloved Heero for many months had helped force him to accept her plans, but Relena was not about to give in now. Miliardo had even wanted to find another location, but for her purposes, it had to be held at the Dover Base.

Relena passed a cup and saucer to Trynity who sat calmly next to the seething Hilde. "We were just discussing plans for the dance at the Dover Base."

"Quite an idiotic idea," remarked Trynity as she sipped from her cup and glanced at Quatre over the rim.

Although she was disappointed Trynity felt that way, Relena thought she could convince Trynity it was a good idea. She was a woman, after all. Until the disastrous ending of the Stardust Ball, Trynity had seemed to enjoy the event.

"Surely you would like the opportunity to dance with Duo again to the romantic music of an orchestra," she said with a smile.

Trynity sipped more tea, then said, "Duo and I dance on the beach to our own music," she commented with a smile. "We don't need an orchestra."

Relena stared at her, and she imagined the wild-haired girl twirling about barefoot in the sand in Duo Maxwell's arms under the moonlight, and she sighed. If only Heero could be as romantic! She knew she should have made a stronger play for Duo at the Stardust Ball! Who would have guessed that he would be the perfect boyfriend? He had always taken Hilde for granted! Then again, perhaps Duo was in love with Trynity Stryfe. Trynity seemed to be a completely different person when she was with the pilot of the Deathscythe.

"We aren't talking about the horizontal hustle," said Hilde snidely.

Trynity looked at Hilde. "Neither was I, but then you wouldn't understand, would you, Miss Ready-With-A-Blanket!"

Relena knew she had better do something quick. If Hilde hadn't had the cup of tea, she suspected she would have swung at Miss Stryfe. "Hilde and Trynity, that is all water under the bridge."

"I don't think so, Miss Relena," remarked Dorothy as she took a cup of tea. "I think the water has been dammed up somewhere before it got to the bridge."

"I think we need to do an intervention!" cried Quatre excitedly.

Trynity looked at him with disgust. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"If we get all the parties involved together, they can speak openly and honestly, and once the air is cleared, they can go on without all the bad feelings locked up inside."

Relena didn't want that going on in the salon. "Please, Quatre, stay out of it. They can have an intervention at Seaside sometime, but not now, not here! I invited you all here to plan the party."

"I came because I was summoned by King Miliardo," said Trynity, standing.

Hilde laughed. "Ha! You are so dense, Trynity Stryfe! Relena invited you here."

Trynity spun to look at Relena who could feel her cheeks reddening. "You invited me here to discuss this stupid party?" Relena was speechless. She hoped Trynity didn't hit her. She had heard about what she had done to Duo when she discovered he was the pilot of the Deathscythe, and she did not want to suffer even an iota of that pain. Duo had scars!

She took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "There is no reason why you shouldn't be involved."

"I can think of a good one," commented Hilde. "She has absolutely no sense of romance."

To Relena's surprise, Trynity actually looked hurt. There were tears in her eyes as she reached up to touch the necklace she never took off. Although she certainly didn't deserve it, Relena felt sorry for Trynity. She wondered if the girl was completely misunderstood by everyone but Duo Maxwell. And the other gundam pilots, she realized as she saw Quatre's empathetic glance at Trynity. There was more to Miss Stryfe than those outside the Seaside family saw.

"Sit down, Trynity!" ordered Relena and was surprised when the girl complied. "Now, let's get down to business. Let's think of a theme."

"I think it should be a space theme," suggested Quatre. "We just got back from space, and we will be returning to space."

"Most of us are from space," commented Trynity to Relena's surprise.

"Are we agreed?" asked Relena. This was going better than she expected. "We can have the ceiling decorated with small lights to represent stars."

"I think we should hang a few miniature gundams from the ceiling," said Dorothy snidely. "Then at the end we can have a huge fireworks display that can represent the final catastrophic destruction of the life's work of Ivan Stryfe."

Trynity glared at Dorothy.

Oh no, thought Relena. Now Dorothy was going to lay into her, and Trynity was probably going to strike back.

"I agree, Dorothy," said Trynity. "And in one corner we can have intermittent, rapid explosions of light that represent the annihilation of the Cinq Kingdom mobile doll force."

"Girls!" snapped Quatre. "We are talking about the dance. Remember?"

"That was quite the battle," said Hilde. "Lucky for you, Miss Stryfe, that Duo came between us."

"Lucky for you, Hilde, that Duo saved your life, although I can't imagine what his motivation was."

Hilde put down her teacup and saucer.

Trynity did the same.

Relena stood. "Now stop this! We are planning a party!"

"I'm not!" snapped Hilde. "I'm planning to break Trynity Stryfe's nose."

"If you need a lesson, then I guess I'm going to have to teach you."

Relena was powerless to stop them as Hilde threw herself at Trynity. Quatre was chewing on his fingernails as he watched them fight, and Dorothy was cheering on Hilde. Relena didn't know what to do! They were throwing punches, although Hilde's missed and Trynity got in a couple of good hits that had Hilde's nose bleeding. Soon enough, however, Hilde became so infuriated that she stared flailing wildly and managed to catch handfuls of Trynity's hair. Relena's suspicion that Trynity could not control a catfight proved to be correct. They rolled around on the floor, Trynity still pounded, Hilde now scratching, clawing and yanking hair. The sofa was knocked over, the tea service obliterated and a window broke when Hilde threw the teapot at Trynity who ducked.

The door to the salon opened. "What is going on in here?"

Relena was horrified to see Noin standing in the doorway. She looked sicker than a malnourished dog and meaner than a starving wolf. "Nothing!" she squeaked.

"Just clearing the air," announced Dorothy who stepped out of the way of the rolling girls.

"My God! Is that Trynity Stryfe? In my home?" Noin turned on Relena. "What is she doing here?"

One final punch knocked Hilde unconscious, and Trynity stood, her clothing torn, her lip bleeding, an eye swelling. "I was summoned by King Miliardo."

Relena cringed.

Noin's eyes widened. "Summoned by King Miliardo?" She looked at Relena. "Miliardo is not even here! Are you responsible for this?"

Relena wrung her hands together. "I wanted her to come to my tea party, but I knew she wouldn't accept my invitation…"

Trynity put her hands on her hips. "What made you think that?"

"You would have come?" asked Relena in surprise.

Everyone who was conscious stared at Trynity with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't have wanted to, but my father told me that I should socialize more." 

"This party is over!" declared Noin. "I will have a car brought around to take everyone home. Does Hilde need an ambulance?"

As if in answer, Hilde groaned and opened her eyes.

"I guess not." Noin looked at Trynity. "You aren't armed, are you?"

Trynity reached behind her and pulled a gun.

Noin gasped and stumbled back.

"Don't worry, your Excellency, I don't have any orders to kill you." Trynity smiled.

Noin opened her mouth to speak, but Colonel Benton suddenly appeared behind her, and seeing Trynity with a gun, he raised his brows. Trynity blushed and tucked it back in the holster hiding behind her back under her jacket.

"Benton…Benton did you see that?" sputtered Noin. "I…I…" Now she fainted and Benton caught her before she fell to the floor.

Benton glanced at Relena. "I assume this is your doing."

"I didn't know Trynity was going to pull a gun!" cried Relena. If Miliardo discovered this catastrophe, he would cancel the dance. "Please don't tell my brother!"

Benton frowned. "The only reason I won't is because I want the King and his wife to attend that ridiculous function together to make up for that debacle at the Conservatory." He lifted the unconscious queen consort and walked out. "You had better make sure that it will have a happier ending for everyone."

Relena sighed with relief. Were it not for Benton's romantic streak, her plans would be foiled.

"I'll take Hilde home," said Dorothy as she helped her up from the floor. "Come along Quatre!"

Quatre followed along like a puppy dog on a leash.

Realizing that Trynity was still standing in the salon, her hands on her hips, so Relena turned to her. What would she say now? They had absolutely nothing in common, and Relena didn't like her much anyway. 

"Are you going to call for a car?" demanded Trynity with annoyance.

"Let me take care of your bleeding lip first." It was the least she could do after causing the entire fiasco. 

Although she did so reluctantly, Trynity followed her out of the salon and Relena lead her to her own suite. Once inside, Trynity remained in her sitting room standing as Relena found some gauze and antiseptic. Trynity sat stiffly, but when Relena tried to clean her face, Trynity seized the gauze and did it herself.

"I could have helped," said Relena when the other girl winced. "Do you need ice for your eye?"

"No, I do not!"

Relena sniffed. "No need to be so testy, Miss Stryfe! Would you like to borrow my brush?"

"Whatever for?"

Relena sighed. "Your hair is a mess! I think Hilde pulled out a handful."

"I should have put a bullet between her eyes."

Relena didn't know how to respond to that.

To her surprise, Trynity laughed, so Relena took encouragement from it. "I can braid your hair," she suggested after a nervous giggle.

"Duo tried. It won't stay in the braids."

Relena could easily imagine them sitting cozily together, Duo working at her hopeless hair. She sighed. "It must be heaven."

Trynity raised her brows, then she smiled. Relena thought it was quite a pleasant smile, and it softened her features although she didn't really see why it had the ability to render young men senseless. "You cannot imagine!"

"I wish I could!"

Trynity frowned. "You aren't going to get it from Heero with your tactics. Just what did you think you were accomplishing with all that screeching? What guy in his right mind would want that?"

Relena hung her head. How could she explain? Relena had never been denied anything in her life until Heero had come along and made her feel unimportant and useless.

"I'm not an expert," continued Trynity, "and I know very little about Heero Yuy, but I don't think he enjoys being chased, hunted and stalked."

"I just don't know what to do!" blurted Relena. "I thought he had feelings for me and was just too shy to show it."

"You did the right thing. Dumping him is the best thing you could have done." Trynity took off her jacket, and stared at the rip in the sleeve with disgust. "I really should have shot her."

Relena clasped her hands before her. "Trynity, would you stay overnight? You could have supper here, and we could talk. There is so much I think you could tell me that might help me."

She didn't expect Trynity to comply, but she shrugged. "Why not? I doubt Duo will be out of the Enchanted Forest until later, and I heard something about dungeons in the Ivory Castle and a two headed hag." Trynity frowned. "How will your sister-in-law feel about sitting across from me at her table?"

Relena smiled. "I doubt she will mind unless you insist on eating with the gun on the table." As she looked at Trynity, the possibilities of things to do were endless. It had been a very long time since she had invited a friend to stay the night. They could try on all the clothing hanging in her closet, they could practice putting on makeup – Trynity Stryfe was sadly in need of a lesson – they could watch movies, look at magazines together…

Trowa was dozing on the futon when Lars Nelson walked in swearing. He opened an eye. "What is your problem, Nelson?"

"Trynity beat up Hilde today. Now she won't go out with me."

"I don't see how that could be a problem," remarked Heero who was sitting near Trowa, a visor on his head as he battled the Zorbon Knight.

"Nor am I surprised," remarked Trowa, raising a brow at Lars. "How long did you think you could flirt with Trynity before Hilde blew her stack? Trynity did snatch Duo from her, remember?"

Lars threw himself onto a chair and crossed his arms. Trowa could see that he was going to pout, so he turned his attention to Heero. "How goes the battle?"

"I have the Zorbon Knight trapped." He turned off the game and flipped off the visor. "It isn't the same! Where is Trynity? I will make her fight!"

"She won't fight," commented Lars. "She's already defeated you. Why should she continue to fight? Besides, she beat you without my superior training, so now you really don't stand a chance."

Heero swore at Lars before complaining once again about the unfairness of her victory. Trowa wished Trynity would just take him on again and beat him to shut him up. Of course, she _had_ to beat him or they would not hear the end of it.

The elevator door opened and Duo stepped into the recreation room with Dr. Stryfe and Wufei trailing him. He raised his arms, then took a bow. "Yes, I have defeated the two-headed pixie queen."

"Amazing," said Lars. "It only took you three hours."

"I had to get through the swamp!"

"No easy task, that," said Dr. Stryfe. "I thought he was a goner when he came up against those nasty giant rats."

Duo looked around. "So where is Trynity?"

"I dropped her off at the palace," Lars told him. "Apparently Relena invited her to some teaparty, but Trynity thought King Miliardo wanted to speak to her concerning the experiment."

"Lying is the only way she would get Trynity to sit down to tea with her," remarked Heero.

Duo frowned and walked to the telecom. "She's not back yet?"

"She beat up my girlfriend," announced Lars. "I should take it out on you!"

"Give it a try, Nelson," said Duo as he punched buttons on the telecom. "The god of death is ready and willing any time you are."

Trowa glanced at Nelson. Lars didn't seem to be in the fighting mood. So much for any excitement tonight. Those two were all talk and no action. He might as well go back to sleep. Trowa couldn't believe he was actually missing Catherine! If she were here, they would be out together, going somewhere, doing something. Trowa didn't realize Seaside was so damn boring!

"Hey, Relena, is Trynity still there?" he heard Duo ask.

"She is staying the night," Relena answered.

The look on Duo's face almost made Trowa laugh. "But…but…Let me talk to her!" 

"I can't! I'm giving her a facial, and then I'm going to do her nails. Now leave us alone!"

Duo turned away from the blank screen. "Did…did you hear that?" he all but screeched. "What is she doing to my Trynity?"

Heero stood. "We can't allow her to get her claws into Trynity Stryfe."

Trowa was imagining Trynity returning to Seaside wearing a frilly dress, flowers in her hair, her face made up, earrings, high heels, bright lipstick, screeching for Duo. "We had better get her back here."

"I'm going to be sick!" Duo must have had similar thoughts.

"This calls for a plan," said Wufei.

"My thoughts exactly," said Dr. Stryfe to Trowa's surprise. "But we can't just barge into the Cinq Kingdom palace."

"It is well-guarded," said Heero. "I have no doubt Relena has already informed the guards that we are not to be let in."

Dr. Stryfe sat down at the computer and within minutes had broken into the security system at the palace. Trowa was surprised their guardian was helping them, but then it was his daughter whose integrity was at stake. No one could guess the amount of damage Relena Peacecraft could do to Trynity Stryfe in just a few hours. That she had already persuaded Trynity to stay told much of her powers. They didn't need a Relena clone in their midst. If Relena changed Trynity, Trowa would lose all faith in females.

Shortly before midnight, they arrived at the Cinq Kingdom palace, which was dark but for two lighted rooms on an upper floor. They were all dressed in black, their faces smeared with dark make-up that Trowa had found amongst the clown kit that he no longer had a use for. They managed to scoot across the lawn without being caught by the flashing floodlights. Guards patrolled the roof of the palace although Trowa doubted anybody would dare to attack King Miliardo Peacecraft. There were still reports of Coalition survivors who refused to recognize neither the World and Space Federation nor the autonomy of the Cinq Kingdom. And Lady Une was still at large. That woman could wreak havoc and she had a bone to pick with the Peacecraft family.

When they reached the building, Heero spoke into his headset. "What is the code to shut down the security?" he asked Dr. Stryfe who was back at Seaside on his computer. After receiving it, he punched it into the control pad on the door leading in from the garden. Once inside, they split into three teams. Trowa and Quatre were to go to one of the lighted rooms, Heero and Duo to another, and Lars and Wufei would cover the halls to warn them if guards approached. None of them were armed, a stipulation of Dr. Stryfe so they had to be very careful. One of the teams would find Trynity and rescue her.

There were a few patrolling guards in the hallways, but the commandos were all able to easily slip past them. Trowa reached the door to the bedroom, and turning the handle, he found it unlocked. He gave thumbs up to Quatre, then reached inside, flipped off the lights and entered. He heard snoring. Did Trynity snore? That loudly? There was a loud smack, then a grunt. Trowa realized that he was in the wrong room! So startled by his bad luck, he backed into the door and it shut loudly.

"Noin! What's going on?" In the dim light from the window, Trowa saw Miliardo Peacecraft snap upright in bed.

"Leave me alone," he heard Noin snarl, and Trowa had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"I heard something."

"Your snoring! That's all I ever hear at night."

"My eye hurts. Did you hit me?"

"If I did, you deserved it."

"Did you shut off the light?"

"I thought you did."

Trowa reached behind him to push down the door handle, but it wouldn't move. He was locked in!

"Well, I'm awake now," commented Miliardo.

"I'm not, so get your hands off me."

Trowa tried the door again. There was a little give, so he now suspected Quatre was holding the door shut. When he got out of there he had every intention of pounding him senseless.

"I just want to hold you."

"Famous last words." Noin was obviously annoyed. Trowa wouldn't mess with her if he were Miliardo Peacecraft. In fact, he hoped the king didn't mess with his consort at this moment.

But Miliardo chuckled. "Lighten up, Lucrezia."

"Don't do that!" she snapped.

Trowa tried the door again. He almost got it open. Quatre snickered on the other side of the door.

"Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything," said Miliardo softly. "Now lay back and relax."

"Are you going to let me sleep?"

"Not quite yet." His deep chuckle answered by Noin's soft laugh made Trowa realize he had to get out of there now. Gritting his teeth, he slammed the handle down hard. It broke off with a loud snap, but the door came open. He managed to dive out of the room just as a couple of bullets buried themselves into the door above his head.

"Who's there?" demanded Noin.

Quatre grabbed Trowa's arm. "Let's get out of here!"

A few more gunshots sounded, and now they could hear guards running through the halls, and warning whistles from Wufei and Lars.

"I'm going to kill you, Winner."

"Later! If we don't get out of here, Noin is going to kill us both!" Just as they rounded a corner, Trowa saw Noin jump into the hall wearing a silky negligee, a gun in her hands. She was a crack shot. They were dead if she got a chance to aim.

"Stop!" she commanded.

Trowa didn't dare stop. She would shoot and ask questions over their bleeding, lifeless bodies. They dashed away down the hall where they ran into Duo who was alone.

"Where's Heero?" asked Trowa breathlessly.

"He grabbed Trynity and jumped out the window when the shooting started." Duo frowned. "What happened?"

"Let's just say I almost got a close and personal glimpse of the royal couple's most intimate moments."

Duo chuckled, but it stopped abruptly when they heard running footsteps and Noin's voice as she shouted orders. "Let's get out of here."

Outside, Heero had the object of their mission wrapped in a blanket, thrown over his shoulder. He ran across the lawn, thankful for the distraction inside the palace that allowed him to escape. Trynity was lighter than he thought she would be, and he wondered why she wasn't complaining about all the jostling as he ran through the shadowed garden. Finally they came to the end where they had all agreed to meet in a gazebo. Heero dumped her on a bench.

"You have caused us all a great deal of anxiety, Miss Stryfe."

She didn't respond.

Heero sat next to her on the bench. "I expect to be repaid for saving you, Trynity. Tomorrow night, you and me, in the recreation room. Got it?"

She still didn't say anything. No doubt she was fuming.

"Whatever got into your head? Why would you put yourself in Relena's hands?" He folded his arms over his chest and sat back. "So, what did you girls talk about?" She didn't answer. "Did she…did she talk about… about me?"

There was a sound from inside the blanket. Heero could have unwrapped her from the blanket, but thought Duo might want the privilege. Her acknowledgment of his question assured him that he hadn't smothered her. 

"She didn't really give me an explanation for breaking up with me," said Heero. Then he lowered his voice. "I know I can trust you, Trynity. You wouldn't tell anybody what I'm going to say to you." Heero took a breath. She was in love with Duo against all logical, common sense, so if anybody could understand him, she would. "I miss her. I didn't think I would, but I do."

An unintelligible sound came from inside the blanket.

Heero felt as if a weight were lifted. There was some truth in that it was helpful to talk openly about feelings. Maybe he ought to just let all his feelings air. "She is pretty, and when she isn't screeching, she isn't so bad. I don't think I even know the real Relena. Did you get to meet her tonight? What is she like?"

Before she could respond, he heard the others approaching, so Heero stood and motioned them over. They were breathless, and now he could hear a helicopter and searchlights flooding the gardens from above.

"We have to get the hell out of here!" said Wufei angrily.

"Who do we have to thank for this?" Heero looked immediately at Quatre.

Trowa smacked Quatre over the back of the head. "When we get home, we are all taking you apart."

"Piece by piece," added Wufei.

"Slowly," said Lars.

Duo pushed his way through. "I'll take over from here, Yuy. You didn't hurt her or try to force her to play video games, did you?"

Heero chuckled. "Not yet. But she owes me."

"You guys go on ahead," said Duo. "I want to talk to Trynity. We'll be back later."

They managed to escape the patrols and jump onto their cycles for the return to Seaside. Dr. Stryfe wasn't waiting for them, although he did leave the door unlocked for them to get in. Heero stopped at the recreation room just to hone his skills against the Zorbon Knight. Now that Trynity would be forced to play him, he had no intention of losing to her, even if it meant programming a bug into the Zorbon Knight.

The lights were on, and Heero was surprised to find Trynity already sitting on the futon, the visor over her eyes.

"Is that you, Duo?" She flipped up the visor, and he saw disappointment on her face when she realized he was not who she was expecting. "Where were you guys? I asked my father, and he just laughed his head off."

Heero thought Dr. Stryfe needed a pounding for not calling them back. "How…how long…" A sudden wave of nausea came over him. "When did you get back?"

"I left after Duo's call. He sounded so forlorn, and I missed him." She sighed. "Pretty foolish, huh?"

Heero's knees got shaky, so he threw himself on the futon. "You…you weren't there!"

"Relena understood why I wanted to go. I invited her over some time soon to discuss her plans. I thought we should all plan the party together. She thinks it's a good idea." Trynity flipped the visor back down. "I've played the program of your conquering invader several times, Heero Yuy. I've beaten it every time. Now is your chance. The program is no challenge. The Zorbon Knight is ready to prevail once again."

Heero threw himself against Trynity. "I'm a dead man! Oh my God, I can't believe I said to her what I said!"

Trynity shoved him away. "What are you talking about?" She pushed off the visor.

Heero stared at her with wide eyes. "I told you, but I actually told her, that I missed her."

Trynity frowned. "Who?"

"Relena!"

"You thought Relena was me?" Trynity burst into laughter, but it faded when she saw that he was serious. "Heero, what did you say to me/her?"

"I told her…" Heero could not even repeat it. Now he felt like a complete idiot.

Trynity waited, then sighed when he did not explain. "Is it that bad."

"I can't face her again." Heero stood and walked stiffly to the elevator. "I'm going to the lab to take out Zero and self-detonate."

Trynity laughed. "I think you already did self-detonate. Get back here and we will think of a plan."

Back in the Cinq Kingdom Palace garden, Relena was in heaven. Her eyes closed, she was getting the best kiss she had ever had while she thought of Heero Yuy's words. Surely he liked her! He said he missed her!

"Hey, you're not Trynity!"

Relena was suddenly released and she fell back on the bench. "I never said I was."

"Relena!" Duo wiped his mouth as if he had been kissing a dog. Relena was too happy to be insulted.

"Lucky Trynity," she murmured. Relena had never been kissed like that before! At least she knew how to do it now.

"Where is Lucky Trynity? What have you done with her?"

"Don't worry. Trynity left right after you called. She missed you."

Duo sighed and sat beside Relena. "I should have had a little more faith in her." Then he looked at Relena. "What are you so happy about?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Relena thought she could trust Duo.

"You know I can't."

"I will tell you anyway. Heero told me that he missed me."

Duo flinched. "I don't believe it!"

"Well, he actually told Trynity, but since I am not Trynity, he told me."

"What was he doing telling Trynity something like that?"

Relena frowned. "I'm not sure. He told me – her - that he could trust me – her. I suppose he thinks she can understand, just like I think you can." Relena grabbed Duo by the shirt and jerked him close. "You have to help me, Duo! You have to! I love Heero, and I know he loves me."

"Back off!" Duo shoved her away. "Get a grip, Relena. I don't think you have the slightest clue what love is. Anyway, Heero certainly doesn't. Maybe when we return from L10 you will feel differently. I didn't know my true feelings until Trynity wasn't here anymore. You might find you don't love Heero, that some other guy will come into your life and sweep you off your feet just Trynity swept me off mine when I least expected it."

But Relena knew her own heart. It would always beat for Heero Yuy. And she wasn't going to put that to the test!


	4. Breakfast at Seaside

****

Seaside Laboratory

Trowa was the first one to the kitchen for breakfast. The cook did not arrive until noon so he shoved a couple of poptarts in the toaster, poured himself some juice and grabbed the paper to read. He choked on his juice when he read the headline. TERRORISTS STAGE ATTACK ON PALACE

"What's your problem?" asked Trynity who had come into the kitchen. She was dressed to go jogging on the beach, wearing ratty old black sweatpants and a loose tanktop over a sports bra. Her hair was tied back although not all of it stayed confined. When he didn't answer, she crossed the kitchen to the coffeepot to pour herself a steaming cup of coffee.

"We are in big trouble," he finally said, although he couldn't take his eyes off her. What he needed, he decided, was a girlfriend. There was no lack of girls at school who suddenly found the orphans from Seaside attractive although they had previously dismissed them as useless bums living on the prince's charity. Now that their true identities had been revealed, he could just pick one of them, or more than one if he was to take a page from Lars Nelson's book on dating. Although Catherine didn't really fit his opinion of the ideal girl - dark hair, dark eyes, preferably a soft brown - she had been a good girlfriend.

Trynity sat by him, placing a cup of coffee before him. "I'm sure Relena will explain everything."

"Don't count on it." Duo walked in. "She's scared Zechs will cancel the party, so I guess we will just lay low for awhile." He stopped to kiss Trynity on his way to the refrigerator. They might as well be married, thought Trowa yet again. There wasn't really a chance for the rest of them with her, not even Lars Nelson.

Trowa turned his attention back to the news story, which he found lacking in details due to the late-breaking nature of the event. So he grabbed a remote on the countertop and turned on the telecom screen. The only news reported was the break-in at the palace. The footage from the security cameras was shown, but as it was dark, the images were unclear, although Trowa had little difficulty recognizing every dark shape that was shown to the public.

The telecom buzzed, and when Trynity turned it on, the communication replaced news story on the big screen. It was Miliardo Peacecraft. There were dark circles under his eyes. Trowa cringed. "Miss Stryfe, is your father awake?"

"He is working in the lab," she said.

"At his first opportunity, I want him to report to the palace." The screen blanked.

Trynity glanced from Trowa to Duo. "I think King Miliardo knows."

Trowa picked up his poptart. "Do you think he will cancel the expedition?"

"I doubt it!" Duo sat beside Trynity. "He wants us to train in space even if he doesn't have much faith in Dr. Stryfe's new synthetic fuel."

"I have faith in it!" exclaimed Trynity angrily.

Trowa wondered where they would be traveling with the new fuel. Beyond L10, little was known of space. Some exploration had been done many years ago, but when the ships had not returned, all research had stopped, having been deemed too dangerous. There was what Dr. Stryfe called a space rift a few days journey from L10. Although it had interested him, Stryfe was not an astronomer and he had been far too busy building his gundam to take much time away from his project to explore space anomalies. In fact, L10 had been deserted because of the danger, leaving only Stryfe to spend the greater part of his life designing the destructive Shadowhawk. If Stryfe's fuel worked, people would be able to travel twice the distance in a fraction of the time it now took. A trip to Mars would take a few days instead of a few months. For some reason that Trowa could not define, he was nervous about the trip. There was something out there that he did not want to discover about himself.

Wufei walked into the kitchen and didn't miss a step in snatching the frozen waffle that popped out of the toaster.

"Hey!" exclaimed Duo. "Let go of my Eggo."

Trowa chuckled as Duo lunged for the waffle. Wufei shoved it in his mouth and grabbed a bagel. Duo sat back munching on the waffle although Trynity raised a brow at him before turning to smile at Wufei and say, "Wufei, put some cream cheese on my bagel."

"Whatever you say, Miss Stryfe." Wufei would do it, thought Trowa. So would _he_ if she asked him like that.

His prediction proved correct, and Wufei was placing the bagel before her when Heero trudged into the kitchen wearing a tattered T-shirt over boxer shorts. His eyes were heavily ringed with dark circles, and his face was pale and haggard. Trowa thought he looked like the walking dead. Before Trynity could take a bite of her bagel, Heero grabbed it, took a big bite, then handed it back. She stared at it for a moment before Duo grabbed it and wolfed it down.

Disgusted, she left the counter and began to forage for food.

The box of Eggos was lying empty beside the empty wrapper of for the bagels, the last of which Wufei was eating. Trowa had taken the last Poptart. She picked up the bread, and when she pulled out a slice, half – the green half- fell to the floor.

"Not big fans of bread around here," she commented under her breath.

Trowa looked at Heero. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Heero walked to the sink, turned on the water and stuck his head under the cold water.

Wufei raised a brow. "I believe we all have our own bathrooms. Is this necessary?"

Trynity opened a cupboard and pulled down a box of cereal. She shook it and found it empty. "No more Cheerios. I suppose I will have to settle for Frosted Flakes."

"I am doomed," announced Heero as he stood with frigid water dripping down his face. Trowa hoped he didn't shake his head like a wet dog.

"I thought we weren't going to have to hear about it," commented Wufei.

"There are no more Frosted Flakes." Trynity tossed the box on the counter with the empty Cheerios box. "I suppose Apple Jacks – nope, no more! Is it too much to hope there are Fruit Loops?" Another box added to the growing pile. Trowa quickly finished his poptart before she expected him to share. Looked like Miss Stryfe wasn't going to get breakfast. Trowa knew for a fact there was no more cereal. Duo had eaten it all the previous morning and afternoon while she was at the palace.

Trynity found an apple in the refrigerator, shoved Heero away from the sink and washed it off. Just as she was about to take a bite, Lars walked in, snatched it from her hand, and took a big bite. He grinned at her, then continued on his way to the refrigerator. 

"Hey, are you going to finish that?" asked Duo, eyeing the apple greedily.

Trynity glared at him. "Are you suggesting I give it to you?"

"Good idea!" He smiled at her.

Trowa ducked as she pitched the apple at him. Duo also ducked and it hit Nelson in the head. He fell forward, knocked his head against the corner of the refrigerator – his own fault for being so darn tall – then slid to the floor, half in and half out of the refrigerator. Trowa snorted with laughter, and they all joined in, even Heero managed a smile despite whatever dire predicament bothered him today.

The laughter ceased when the door opened and Quatre waltzed in. "It's a beautiful morning," he sang. But he squeaked when suddenly everyone attacked him but Trynity, who still searched for something to eat, and Lars who hadn't regained consciousness. By the time they finished with him, he wasn't singing anymore. Trowa was pleased to have been the cause of the swelling of his eye.

"We are hunted criminals now because of you," accused Wufei.

Quatre dabbed at his now bloody lip with a napkin. "I was only having a little fun!"

Trowa raised a brow. "I didn't appreciate being the butt of your amusement."

"You should have just stayed put," said Quatre with a frown. "They would never have known you were there."

"They were getting a little too cozy," muttered Trowa, and he shuddered as he thought of what he might have witnessed. "I don't really want to know what goes on between those two. As it is, I already feel like I know too much."

Duo chuckled. "Couldn't possibly match what I saw in the desert a couple months back."

"Does anyone have anything I can eat?" asked Trynity. "Even a crumb?"

"I have some animal crackers," said Quatre as he pulled a small plastic bag out of his pocket. They were crushed beyond recognition.

"I'll take those!" Duo snatched them, opened the bag and poured the crumbs in his mouth.

Trynity slapped the back of his head, then walked out of the kitchen. After only a moment she returned, being herded by her father. Dr. Stryfe appeared disturbed.

"I have just finished speaking with King Miliardo," he told them.

"Great! He's canceling the space training, isn't' he!" Heero dropped onto a stood at the counter. "This is my fault."

"How could it possibly be your fault?" asked Trowa. What kind of trouble had he gotten into at the palace?

"It's all because of Relena." His head dropped to the counter with a loud thud. "Somebody stick a knife in my back."

Duo pulled the gun out of the back waistband of Heero's boxers. "This might work more efficiently."

"Put that gun away!" snapped Dr. Stryfe.

Heero reached for it. Duo pulled it away. They jostled, and the gun went off. 

The bullet ricocheted around the kitchen for a moment, everyone diving for cover until it buried into a ceiling tile.

Dr. Stryfe scratched his head, then frowned at Duo. "You are a menace."

If that wasn't called the pot calling the kettle black! Trowa almost laughed aloud, but a groan from the refrigerator drew their attention.

"What happened to Lars?" asked Dr. Stryfe.

There was silence until Trynity confessed. "I was trying to hit Duo and…"

Her father put up his hand. "Don't tell me anymore, I don't want to know. Someone help him out of the refrigerator."

They looked at each other before the ritual began. By the time Wufei lost – he still didn't realize everyone now knew he would choose rock – Lars had managed to get up on his own. There was swelling on his forehead.

"Good thing you have such a thick skull," commented Duo, "or you would be dead by now from your own clumsiness."

Trowa laughed. Duo calling Lars clumsy? It was as ridiculous as Dr. Stryfe calling Duo a menace! What next?

"What did King Miliardo have to say?" asked Trynity, returning them to the original purpose of her father's visit to the kitchen.

He tapped lower lip in thought for a moment, then said, "Unfortunately, he now knows the truth." Dr. Stryfe glanced at Quatre.

They all looked at him.

"What? Well, I couldn't let them think some terrorists were trying to attack the royal couple!"

"King Miliardo actually laughed," Dr. Stryfe told them. "He also has sworn us to secrecy. Seems his wife is in better spirits today after the adventure."

"I imagine Noin was pretty bored," said Trowa. Being the queen consort probably didn't have as much excitement as commander of the army and pilot of a gundam.

"So, what did King Miliardo want?" asked Wufei.

"As you know, there has been some trouble in the colonies which he refuses to become involved in. Last night, Cinq Kingdom long-range space radar picked up unique readings coming from the direction of L10. Although there should be no crafts in that sector, radar picked up at least one unidentified spaceship."

"Does he think it was Une?" asked Lars.

"It is possible. He wanted to warn me that they will investigate further and if he believes it poses any threat to our safety, he will cancel the mission."

"I'm sorry, father," said Trynity, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He patted her hand. "Don't worry, pumpkin. It is a slight delay. We do not even know yet, for certainty, that this will cause a problem."

"Well, the dance is still on!" exclaimed Quatre. "Relena called this morning to say her brother didn't blame her for any of it. She will be by this afternoon for a planning session."

"What!?" Wufei was aghast. "Who invited them here? You, Winner?" 

"I did," stated Trynity, raising her chin. "I am going to help plan this moronic party so that it doesn't get out of hand."

"The voice of reason," said Trowa. He was relieved. Trynity Stryfe wouldn't allow the party to become some ridiculous event like the Stardust Ball. She had a sensible head on her shoulders.

She walked to the door. "Are you coming, Duo?"

Duo winced. "Sorry. I got a stomachache. I must have eaten too much."

Trowa left the kitchen before the rubber band snapped yet again. He didn't really want to see any more violence this early in the morning.

Heero stepped in front of Duo before Trynity could retaliate. "I could use the fresh air, if you don't mind me accompanying you, Miss Stryfe."

She looked him over with disgust, but she reserved her worst expression for Duo. "I'll give you five minutes, Yuy, to get dressed, then I'm going alone."

Heero noticed that Duo hung his head for but a moment, then as he left the kitchen, he heard Duo say, "Could you get me something for my stomach, Miss Stryfe?"

When he met her on the beach five minutes later, he wondered if she had given him a fist in his gut. Heero would have.

"You don't really want to run, do you?" she demanded when he reached her.

Heero could think of nothing less enjoyable to do. "Listen, Miss Stryfe, I want to know what you have decided I should do about my problem."

Trynity raised her brows. "How has it become my responsibility?"

He folded his arms over his chest. "Your actions led to the situation in the first place."

"My actions?" Trynity put her hands on her hips and leaned toward him. "I was in no danger…"

"Oh yes you were! She gave you a facial!" Heero had no idea what that entailed, but if Relena suggested it, it could not be good for their Trynity. "She announced her intention of doing your nails."

Trynity made a sound of disgust. "You should have trusted me, Yuy! I did not allow her to so much as soak my hands. The garish pink color she wanted to put on them was grotesque. Do you think I have no sense?"

"You stayed at the palace!" accused Heero. 

"None of you trusted me!" Trynity was clenching her fists. Heero tensed, expecting her to swing at him. "Do you all think I am a feeble-minded foolish female? After all that we have been through? Well, maybe I am! Solve you own stupid problem, Heero Yuy!" She took off running along the beach.

Heero didn't feel like running, so he didn't follow her. He sat down on the sand and hung his head like a beaten dog. What made him talk to Trynity about Relena in the first place? What made him talk about Relena at all? The thought of what he had said to her made his gut twist. Could he pretend to have been drunk? No, she would never believe that! High on cold medicine? He didn't even have a sniffle.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

A shadow was over him, and he looked up to see that Trynity had returned. Heero sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to know."

"I don't feel responsible, let me make that point clear. I was duped into going over there, but once I started talking to her, I got the feeling she isn't all that bad." She dropped onto the sand in front of him. "What did you say to me?" Although she waited, Heero did not want to voice those comments again. Trynity sighed and put her hands over his. "You like her, don't you?"

"I am not what she wants or what she needs," he said. He hadn't wanted to voice that opinion, but he had to be honest.

"Are you the person who should judge what she wants and needs?" asked Trynity with a smile. 

"Did she say something to you?" he demanded, suddenly anxious to know Relena Peacecraft's true feelings.

"If she did, I wouldn't tell you, Yuy. I don't blab secrets." She started to get up, but Heero grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Then don't blab this secret, Trynity Stryfe. She hurt my feelings. What few I actually have, I owe to her and she hurt me by what she said to me at school. I shouldn't be saying this, but I have to. I wasn't looking forward to going into space, of not seeing her for months. But I thought it was for the best. I can't be good for her. She is a gently raised princess who has lacked nothing, while I was raised to kill people and cause destruction."

Trynity laughed. "I don't think you know whatshe wants or how she sees you."

"And I don't like having feelings," he confessed.

She put comforting arms around him. "You will get used to them. I did. Now I am happier than I have ever been."

Heero chuckled. "Even when Maxwell is taking food from your mouth."

Trynity was still smiling. "Even when I am mixing him some bicarbonate to settle that trash-collecting stomach of his."

"If you have finished jogging, I know a café not too far from here where we can grab a decent breakfast."

When they returned later, Duo was waiting anxiously although he was looking pale and shaken. Dr. Stryfe was also standing in the courtyard as they climbed off Heero's motorcycle.

"What has happened?" asked Heero as Trynity went to check on Duo.

Dr. Stryfe led him inside. "We have been monitoring the radar, and that unidentified craft located near L10 is headed toward Earth. Commander Po called to order gundams into space to intercept."

"I can't go!" whined Duo as he leaned on Trynity. 

Dr. Stryfe chuckled. "He is, unfortunately, correct. Both he and Wufei have come down with a virus."

"A virus?" Heero stared at Duo. None of them had ever been sick before. This was not a good sign. "That means five of us…"

"Lars is staying with Quatre to protect the palace in case of attack." Dr. Stryfe looked at Heero. "You are to lead the Valkryie and Heavyarms to intercept the craft before it reaches L2."

"That's my colony," whined Duo. "I want to go…." But he barely finished his sentence before he shoved Trynity away and dashed for the nearest bathroom.

Trynity winced, then looked at her father. "I will be glad to go. When are we to leave."

"As soon as you are ready."

"Are there any sign of the pirates?"

Arora looked up from the panel with which she was scanning space. "They did not follow us."

Her brother frowned as he looked over the view she was observing. "Where are we, Arora?"

"I don't know." She did not recognize any part of the space she was viewing. What was worse, the navigation system of the ship did not either. Arora looked up at her brother. "We appear to have slipped through some kind of hole in space when we entered that disturbance."

"That is ridiculous!" Apolo was furious. "There is no such thing."

"I have read of theories…" she began.

"I do not believe it!" Apolo strode away, running his fingers through his long, dark hair. "This cannot be happening to us! We will be disgraced; our father's house will be dishonored by our failure." He spun to look at her. "What are we to do with Princess Ryana?"

The horror of being stranded in an unknown part of the universe paled in comparison to being trapped with the princess of Bayman. Arora tried to ignore her own feelings of despair by turning back to the view of space displayed by the ship's navigation system. Even if they could return to Calabria, the thought of facing High Imperial Guard Dax made her heart thump wildly. Apolo might be forgiven, but she was a female and there was only one fate left for her, the one she had eluded as an infant. "I will run a thorough scan of the region to see if there is any sign of life nearby." The only sign she had found were the frequent communications she had monitored in the many days they had drifted in this part of space.

The door to the control room of the ship slid open, and they both looked up to see Princess Ryana. "Is their anything new to report?" She turned her big eyes to Apolo and she batted her long lashes. Although he had at first liked the beautiful princess' attention, three long weeks with her had made him now turn away in disgust. "Lord Apolo, why have you not visited me?"

"There is nothing to report," he grumbled. He shot Arora a look that told her if she so much as smiled at his predicament, he would draw his sword.

Arora sighed and looked up from her investigation. "Princess, you are still safer in your quarters. We are traveling in unknown, uncharted space and until we return to Calabrian territory, we should be ready for attack."

Princess Ryana raised her brows. "What do you mean by "uncharted space"? We are either in Calabrian or Bayman territory. There is no unclaimed area of space. Tell your silly sister!" She looked at Apolo.

The princess was spoiled, annoying and anything but intelligent. Her small brain could not comprehend that there was anything beyond the empires of Calabria and Bayman or that she could be in any danger. When the pirates had attacked, she refused to believe they would do her harm.

Apolo ignored Ryana to look at the same view Arora was studying. "What are those things? They do not appear to be natural satellites."

Arora ran a thorough scan and consulted another screen to read the data. "They appear to be manufactured planets of some type. There are many life forms similar to our own on them. If you look in the Beta sector you will see readings of military action."

"We should stay away from there," announced Ryana. "Who knows what kind of creatures are there."

Arora looked at Apolo. "We will soon run out of fuel." She wasn't about to bring up the fact that they had little food left. She and her brother ate sparingly so that they could feed the princess in the manner to which she was accustomed because they did not want to alarm her.

"Scan the nearby planets and moons for a source," he said as if she didn't know what to do. Arora didn't argue as she did as he ordered.

"In that sector," she told him, pointing to an area on the screen. "There is a planet which suits our needs, but it is heavily populated."

"We will set a course for that planet." He zoomed the viewing screen to the planet in question. Arora saw that it was mostly blue – a good sign as their ship relied heavily on salinated water.

"I will monitor the military activity." Arora sat before her scanning screen, and as Apolo tried to ignore the chattering, complaining Ryana, she viewed the activity. In the following days, she was horrified to see large, metal creatures firing upon one another until one or both exploded, scattering their remains about space. Some of the creatures seemed to have a biological entity inside while others were devoid of life, yet continued to fight. It all seemed pointless to her. Arora glanced at her sword that was hanging near Apolo's. When they fought, it was in honorable sword against sword combat where they could see their opponent. There was no devastating war such as she was now seeing. There had not been any for many generations. The ruling dynasties of Bayman and Calabria had agreed to peaceful coexistence. To solidify the peace, the ruler of Bayman had offered his only daughter to the house of Calabria. Glancing now at Ryana, Arora wondered how long it would take for her to cause more trouble than she already had. Because of her, Trey was gone.

Arora spent most of her time learning the language she monitored from various sources of communications, and she in turn taught Apolo and the reluctant Ryana. Fortunately, some of the words were familiar, having been introduced in Emperor Zeno's court by his wife, Prince Trey's mother. The language was easy enough to learn quickly.

"Your brother is very handsome," commented Ryana one day when Apolo had escaped to his quarters.. "Are you and he…"

Arora winced. "I do not know what customs you have on your planet, princess, but on mine, such a thing is unheard of!"

Ryana smiled. "My father's wife is also his sister. When she is old enough, he will breed a pure heir from her as well as his future mate."

Arora curled her lip in disgust. "We have no such customs on Calabria."

"Then you have no claim on him?"

"You are destined to be the bride of Prince Dilan," Arora reminded her. She wondered if Apolo had already gotten to know the princess more than he should. Had she failed in protecting her?

"Not until I arrive on Calabria!" Ryana frowned. "Perhaps not at all if you cannot get me safely there."

Arora sighed and turned her attention to the map of space. "Our ship was driven in the direction of that space disturbance by the pirates."

"You should have surrendered to the pirates," declared Ryana with a lift of her head. "They would have ransomed me to Calabria or to Bayman or to both."

Perhaps she was right, thought Arora, but they could not take that chance after Trey had not returned from his fight with the pirates. Arora did not even understand why the pirates had attacked. She and Apolo were disguised. Only Prince Dilan, Emperor Zeno and Dax knew of their mission. None of them would have a reason to delay the fulfillment of the treaty with Bayman. The pirates had ordered them to ready for boarding after they had left Bayman, so they must have known the princess was aboard. Did their attack have something to do with Ryana?

"Do the pirates harass the Bayman ships?" asked Arora.

Ryana looked away. "No. They have only attacked a few Calabrian ships."

"How do I not know they were not sent from Bayman to stop you from leaving? Is there a faction on Bayman that does not wish to see your house joined with Calabria?"

"I do not know!" cried Ryana as she marched away. "I have never left the palace in my life until the moment I came to board your ship. It was your duty to keep me safe, and I have no proof yet that you are capable of the task." She sniffed. "Imperial guard? Ha! Perhaps my father should forget this ridiculous marriage and take over Calabria."

She stalked out, leaving Arora pondering her words. Was this marriage, then, an elaborate scheme to take control of Calabria? Would the king of Bayman be so despicable? What role did the pirates play? What difference did any of this have on their present predicament? They were in unknown space, far, far away from Calabria and Bayman, running out of fuel and food, avoiding hideous creatures.

Several hours later, when Apolo re-joined her, she told him of Ryana's comments. He raised his brow, but he did not speculate aloud. They could not afford to mistrust Ryana of Bayman because they had sworn an oath to protect her. Arora must protect her with her life if necessary.

They left the area of the military disturbance and continued toward the planet. Arora monitored transmissions from the planet and found their language remarkably easy to learn. There seemed to be more than one ruling clan on the planet they referred to as Earth. That did not encourage her, especially as she discovered in her scans that the action in space had some correlation with the Earth government. As they drew closer, she noted the debris in space that had been caused by a cataclysmic battle between two factions of what was known as the Cinq Kingdom. Arora discovered that the kingdom considered itself neutral and removed from the other ruling body of the Earth. The kingdom advocated peace. Arora decided that it was that kingdom they would approach. She located it and saw that it had access to the fuel they needed.

But as they drew closer, Arora noted three bright star-like shapes approaching their ship.

"What is that?" she asked her brother who was watching them.

"Shooting stars!" exclaimed Ryana with a giggle. "Silly Arora! You really should look at the night sky more often."

Apolo frowned. "Get to your quarters, princess. They are not shooting stars."

Arora did a scan. "They are composed of…" She looked at her sword. The swords of the imperial guard were made of the strongest metal known in the Calabria system.

Her brother followed her gaze. "You are not saying they are made of imperial alloy? That is impossible! Such a large amount does not exist!"

The stars drew closer and they could see that they were not stars at all, but mechanical creatures similar to those she had seen engaging in combat days before.

"What is that?" shrieked Ryana.

"Get to your quarters!" ordered Arora.

But the princess crawled under a control panel and curled into a ball. Silly fool, thought Arora as she powered the systems to the ships defense. "The shields are at maximum power," she told Apolo.

"I will man the laser."

"Do not shoot immediately. They may have peaceful intentions." 

Arora doubted such creatures could be peaceful. She scanned them and got no reading in return. They had jammed the signal, so she concluded they did not intend peaceful interaction. As they came into viewing range, she saw that they were armed. 

One carried a long pole that was glowing, another seemed to have arms deformed in the shape of some weapon that would shoot, and the last activated a glowing saber.

"We can't fight that," snapped Apolo. "We are not equipped."

Arora was afraid they would be slaughtered in space like the creatures she had seen near the colony further out in space. Their only hope was to contact the creatures and hope they could listen to reason.

She opened a line of communication, and using the language she had studied, she hoped they listened and understood. "We come in peace," she announced. "We are not armed for battle."

To her surprise, there was a response. "Prepare to be boarded and inspected. We come in peace from the Cinq Kingdom."

"Peace!" scoffed Apolo. "How can those creatures be considered peaceful? And how do they plan to board us?"

Ryana was whimpering under the control panel. "Protect me, Arora! Remember that it is your duty!"

How could she forget? Arora fought her own fear as the mechanical creatures advanced until she felt them bump against their ship. "Open the hatch," she ordered Apolo as she went to take up her sword, the sword of the emperor. And stood ready to protect the trembling princess.

"They will crush our craft," remarked Apolo, but his prediction did not come to pass. They waited in tense silence, not knowing what to expect, and when he heard footsteps, Apolo raise his sword as the door opened a creature walked in wearing what Arora supposed was a suit to protect it from space. Neither she nor Apolo dared move as the creature reached up to remove the helmet to its suit. And when the man had set it aside, she felt as if the breath had been knocked from her. Those eyes! She knew those eyes! They haunted her dreams every night.

He spoke no happy words of reunion. "We have orders to determine your intentions. Do you understand my language?"

Apolo was as struck silent as she.

The man looked from her to Apolo, then back. "Are you the only passengers?"

There was no mistaking the voice although he spoke words of a strange language.

Apolo dropped to a knee and raised his head to the man. "My lord prince!"

Arora was about to do the same, but the door opened and a man and woman entered, both carrying weapons. Instinct forced both Arora and Apolo to raised for their swords, and turning to face the newcomers, a loud sound warned them of an attack. Arora saw the projectile and stopped it with her blade. It ricocheted around the cabin before it buried in the control panel, making it pop and sizzle.

Apolo leapt to his feet to stand protectively before Prince Trey. 

"Did you see that?" The female's exclaimed incredulously.

"Where are you from?" asked the other male, the one holding the weapon. "Which colony sent you?"

"We come from no colony," said Arora, not standing down from her protective stance. The princess was curled in a tight ball, hiding quietly for once.

"We did not come to harm," said the man she did recognize.

She lowered her sword, and her brother stepped before her, still holding his sword, but looking suspiciously at the man. "Are these your guards, Prince Trey?"

The two others exchanged questioning glances with each other and Prince Trey. 

"I don't know what they are talking about," he told them.

Arora took her eyes from him to see what the other two were doing. They merely watched with raised brows. These creatures were the same as them! The female had bright orange hair and the other male had short, dark hair. Arora saw in their eyes that they were warriors.

"Do you come from the Cinq Kingdom?" she asked, purposely keeping her attention from the third man.

"We do," said the female. "I am called Trynity Stryfe. This is Heero Yuy, and the one you have called Prince Trey," she paused to laugh and glance at the red-faced other man, "he is Trowa Barton."

"Trowa Barton?" repeated Apolo. He lowered his sword, but he continued to stare at the one called Trowa Barton.

Arora looked back at the other two. "I am Arora, imperial guard of Calabria. This is my brother, Apolo, also imperial guard."

"Calabria?" Trowa Barton spoke. "Where is Calabria?"

How could he say such a thing? Arora looked back at him and saw that he seemed surprised. Could it be that he was not Prince Trey? He had not greeted them although the three of them had grown up together. Surely he knew them! Surely he knew her! How could he forget?

Apolo must have had similar thoughts because he stepped toward Trowa with his fists clenched. "I know not what game you play, Prince Trey, but I do not find it in the least amusing!"

"Prince Trey!" The squeal came from the Princess Ryana who crawled out from under the control panel. Arora quickly raised her sword and stepped in front of her. The princess tried to look around her. "Is it true? Could it be Prince Trey?"

"Who is that?" asked Heero Yuy, waving his weapon toward her.

"Nobody important!" snapped Apolo.

But Ryana spoke up. "I am Princess Ryana of Bayman, bride of the crown prince of Calabria." She turned her big eyes to Trowa Barton. "I was to be the bride of Prince Trey! Perhaps I still can!"

Trynity Stryfe chuckled. "Perhaps you can!"

Trowa Barton's face became a shade darker. He could not be Prince Trey, Arora told herself. There was absolutely no recognition in his eyes. She turned away to look at Heero Yuy who appeared to be the leader.

"We are not from this part of space."

"That would be obvious," he remarked.

She ignored his sarcasm. "Some disturbance in space brought us here after we were attacked by pirates. We do not have the fuel to return, even if we did know how to do so. Your planet has a source of the fuel we need, so we have come to seek help."

Trynity Stryfe crossed her arms. "Sounds too much like a sci-fi story."

"Don't you believe in life on other planets?" asked Trowa.

She looked at him. "Apparently you do, Prince Trey." Trynity and Heero Yuy laughed while Trowa looked uncomfortable. Arora knew that they were mocking him, but he didn't seem too bothered. "I will contact our king to ask for his orders," said the female warrior.

After she left, Heero went to the control panel that was still smoking. "Can you fix this?" he asked Apolo.

Apolo looked at Arora who shrugged. Neither of them had been given anything but the most rudimentary technical training. Their lives had been dedicated to nothing but the protection of the royal family, Prince Trey in particular. A larger ship might have a crew capable of making repairs, but this ship was not designed for a crew any larger than a pilot and possibly a navigator.

Heero raised his brows. "Looks like you have bigger problems than lack of fuel." He spoke into a microphone on his spacesuit. "Miss Stryfe, tell Zechs we need a transport shuttle to bring the craft to Earth. It needs repairs."

"His Excellency welcomes the delegation from Calabria," she answered after a few moments. "A transport should be arriving from Dover in about an hour."

Trowa looked at the princess who stood smiling at him like a dumb cow. She was beautiful, but he didn't find her interesting in the least. Her hair was long and light brown, not the dark hair he preferred. She had strange markings on her forehead and cheekbones, probably what passed for makeup on her planet. There was no doubt she thought highly of herself. He glanced at Apolo of Calabria and caught him glaring at him. Trowa wondered what sort of man Prince Trey had been to cause such enmity from his imperial guard. His stare made him feel uncomfortable, so he looked at Arora who stood watching as Heero tried to re-route circuits on the control panel. She was obviously serious and dedicated. He wouldn't forget how she had deflected the bullet with her sword. Trowa looked at the sword she still held in her hands. There was no mistaking the metal, the same metal used in his gundam. Could they be lying? Perhaps they had been sent from a colony with their fantastical story about being from another planet from distant space. They would easily be able to infiltrate the Cinq Kingdom and cause destruction from within.

She suddenly turned her eyes to his. For a moment he read confusion in her large, brown eyes, then she looked away. Trowa swallowed and looked away also, and he met Apolo's dark gaze.

"If you hurt my sister again," he said in a low voice, "I will personally end your miserable life, Trey of Calabria."

"I am not who you think," Trowa told him emphatically. "I do not know of Calabria. I am not Prince Trey."

"You had better not be," hissed Apolo before he walked to the princess and seized her arm. "You are going to your quarters, princess."

"But…but I like it here!" she whined as he led her to the door. She looked over her shoulder at Trowa and Heero Yuy as she left.

"You have a conquest," remarked Heero when she had gone.

Trowa chuckled. "I think I will pass on that one."

"What is wrong with the princess?" demanded Arora indignantly.

Trowa looked at her. "The lights are on and no one is home." 

She glanced at Heero who tapped his head and rolled his eyes, then she looked back at Trowa with anger in her eyes. "Are you saying that she is feeble minded? How dare you suggest such a thing of the bride of Calabria!"

Trowa shrugged. "I hope your Prince Dilan will be happy with her."

"I had been against the match." Arora smiled and he thought she was quite beautiful, more so than the Princess Ryana. He couldn't help being attracted to her. "But now I would like nothing better than to get her to Prince Dilan. They deserve each other."

Heero raised a brow and looked at Trowa for a moment before turning his attention back to the control panel. "This is hopeless. Dr. Stryfe and the guys at Seaside should know what to do."

"If he's not still trapped fighting the Trolls under the bridge to the castle," commented Trowa, thinking of the fierce battle they had been watching on his computer screen before taking off for space.

Arora raised her sword. "I will help him."

Trowa chuckled and reached out to touch the blade of her ornate sword. "No need to assist. He is merely playing a game." To his surprise, the blade seemed to hum under his hand, and he quickly drew it away. His entire body had shuddered from a shock that left him feeling disoriented.

The sword dropped from her hand, and she stared down at it.

Then Trowa noticed her other hand was on the control panel. He nodded to it, and she smiled as she bent to retrieve her sword. "There must have been a power surge through the weapon," he told her.

Arora laughed nervously. "I have not had sleep in many hours."

"You can trust us," said Heero. "Go get some rest."

She seemed reluctant.

"If you don't get some rest now," pointed out Heero, "you will be exhausted when we reach Earth, and if we meant you harm there, you would be unable to protect yourself and your precious princess."

"You are right." She carried her ornate sword with her as she left, and she paused for just a moment at the door to give Trowa one searching look before she disappeared down the corridor.

Trowa was still staring at the door when Heero spoke.

"How do you know you are not Prince Trey?" 

Trowa looked quickly at him. "Are you crazy? How could I be?" The idea was preposterous!

"We both know that you are not Trowa Barton."

That was true. Trowa had been nameless until he had taken the name of the slain heir of the Barton Foundation. Yet he could not believe what he was hearing suggested now.

"You don't remember your past," pointed out Heero, folding his arms and half-sitting on the fried control panel. "You were found on L3 with no memory and no name."

Trowa remembered almost nothing of those days although it had been little more than four years ago. His new life had completely supplanted what little memory he had of his rescue. He wanted to find his past, and yet he could not believe that he was a prince from a far away planet in another system. How would he have gotten here? Why could he not remember?

"I am going back to Heavyarms," he said. He didn't want to discuss this with Heero until he had time to think about it.

"I know you, Trowa. You are going to bounce it around in your head." Heero reached out to touch his arm. "Think about this: you called their crown prince by name."

"So?"

Heero did not smile. "They never mentioned his name, Trowa, and yet you knew it. She did not correct you."

As Trowa thought about it later sitting in the cockpit of his gundam, he realized Heero was right. Neither the princess, nor her two defenders had mentioned the name of the crown prince. Prince Dilan. The name had simply flowed off his tongue. Trowa closed his eyes and tried to put a face to the name, but he saw nothing but darkness until he saw her eyes, Arora's soft brown eyes. But in their depths he saw great sadness before the image disappeared.

He remembered Apolo's warning, and Trowa hoped that he was not Prince Trey of Calabria. He didn't want to think that he had hurt that girl.


	5. Welcome to the Cinq Kingdom

****

Royal Palace, Cinq Kingdom

Relena stood nervously behind her tall, majestic brother and his wife as they waited for the alien strangers to enter the palace reception hall. Although preliminary reports from the gundam pilots sent to intercept them indicated that the visitors were no different from the people on Earth, Relena had visions of tentacles popping from their borrowed bodies like she had seen on an old movie a few nights ago. Miliardo didn't seem worried, nor did Noin who still looked sick and exhausted, although the mood swings were becoming fewer and far between. Miliardo could now talk to her without a verbal counter-offensive, and Relena thought she heard her laugh at something Benton had said that morning at breakfast. That was before she excused herself to heave again. Relena had no intention of ever going through that!

The door swung open, and Relena peered around Miliardo to see Heero and Trowa walk into the receiving hall followed by the three strangers and the rest of the crew from Seaside. The clothing of the aliens was different from their own but no more bizarre than any foreign diplomat. They wore colorful flowing robes over loose trousers. Relena did not see tentacles or fangs or any other strange appendages, so she decided they might not be hostile. A man and woman flanked another woman who was dressed in an elaborate gown. Relena enjoyed the sight of the man before she reminded herself that her heart belonged to Heero Yuy. The stranger was almost as tall as Lars Nelson, with long dark hair and soft brown eyes. He really was quite handsome. The woman standing on the other side of the princess they were obviously protecting was similar in appearance. She was pretty, thought Relena. Too pretty, she decided with a glance toward Heero, now wondering how well he had gotten to know the alien during the week's journey back to Earth. The woman that the two flanked was also very beautiful, and she looked around with too much interest to be considered proper at every male in the receiving hall. This was not good. Not good at all. Relena did not need competition!

Dr. Stryfe came from behind the group to make introductions. "Your Excellency, may I present Princess Ryana of Bayman and her escort, Imperial Guards Apolo and Arora of Calabria." He turned to the visitors. "I present to you our leader, King Miliardo Peacecraft of the Cinq Kingdom."

Miliardo made no move to greet them until the princess stepped forward and held out her hand. "I am told," she said in a sweet voice, "that this is a proper greeting on your planet."

Relena's brother took her hand and raised it to his lips. She glanced at Noin to see how she felt about him fawning on the beautiful young visitor from space and caught her sister-in-law rolling her eyes at Benton.

"I am pleased to meet you, Princess Ryana."

"Now I will greet you in our fashion." The beautiful princess threw herself at him and dragged his head to hers to give him a kiss. By the sounds of disgust made by her imperial guard, Relena suspected the princess was not being quite truthful about the greeting.

After an embarrassingly long moment in which Relena was sure Noin would spring into action - welcome alien visitors or not - the imperial guard Arora snapped, "Princess Ryana!"

The princess stepped back. Her face was flushed, and she looked at Miliardo with the same adoration any woman on Earth showed him. "I am pleased to meet you, too, King Miliardo. Are you in need of a wife?"

"Ryana!" Arora stepped forward, obviously furious. "You are the bride of Calabria."

Noin took her cue and stepped forward to put her arm around her husband's. "He is not in need of a wife."

Miliardo chuckled as he drew Noin forward. "My wife, Lucrezia," he announced to the visitors.

Ryana batted her long lashes. "On my planet, a man may have many wives."

"In this palace one is enough," remarked Miliardo with a laugh. "I present my sister, Relena and my advisor, Colonel James Benton."

Relena stepped forward, but the princess pushed past her to the surprised Colonel Benton. Obviously people of Bayman were more interested in males.

"Colonel James Benton, I am pleased to meet you!" As she launched her greeting assault on him, Miliardo smirked and turned back to the imperial guard.

"I am also pleased to meet the two of you. Dr. Stryfe has told me something of your customs and your duties as imperial guards of Calabria. I imagine you are eager to return to your home planet."

"Your experts tell us it will be a few weeks before our ship can be repaired," said Apolo.

"You will be our guests, and you will have no need to fear for the safety of your princess."

Guests! Relena did not want this! Miliardo had said nothing of welcoming them to their home. She had plans to work on, and playing hostess to these visitors would take precious time away them! Well, at least Apolo could be an interesting diversion. Relena could use a flirtation with him as practice for her true quarry: Heero Yuy. Heero purposely avoided looking at her now, but Relena could feel the tension from him, tension brought on, no doubt, but his confession in the gazebo. 

She knew he had feelings for her, and he knew she knew. How delightful! Now he suddenly looked at her, and Relena barely had the sense to turn away to admire Apolo to make him jealous. Let him think she didn't care about him anymore, that she found the alien imperial guard more interesting.

But the alien guardian was watching Trowa Barton with distrust. Who could possibly mistrust him? What did Relena overhear Miliardo discussing with Noin? The Calabrians suspected Trowa Barton was their crown prince who had presumably been slain by space pirates. Trowa Barton a prince? Relena almost burst into laughter thinking about it. If anything he was a clown prince, but he certainly lacked any air of royalty.

Apolo turned away from observing Trowa to speak to Miliardo. "There is much I wish to learn from your own imperial guardians. With your permission, I would remain at Seaside Laboratory with them."

Miliardo seemed surprised, and before he responded, he turned to consult with Benton. The hapless young man was still welcoming Princess Ryana. Miliardo cleared his throat.

Benton's face turned a bright shade of red as Ryana returned to her guardians with a smug smile. Arora glared at her, and Apolo was openly disgusted.

Relena could see that both Miliardo and Noin were on the verge of laughter. But as Miliardo discussed the accommodation to Apolo's request, Relena realized she would be stuck with Ryana and Arora with no handsome alien specimen man to amuse herself. Noin would be no help with the girls, so she was going to have to entertain them herself. She didn't have time for this! "Brother!" she interrupted him. "I would like Trynity Stryfe to stay with us. I am sure she and Arora have much in common."

"Quite right," said Benton, recovering his usual composure. "Miss Stryfe should move into the palace for a few weeks."

"You are welcome to remain at Seaside Lab," Miliardo finally told Apolo.

"What!?" Duo Maxwell stumbled out from behind them. He still looked a bit pale from his bout with the flu. The look he gave Trynity was one of desperation. Poor Duo had been without her for a week, and now that she was back, she was torn from him again. Relena was really quite glad. If she couldn't have Heero, then she could mollify herself with the fact that Duo and Trynity were to be separated as well.

Dr. Stryfe chuckled. "My daughter would be honored to be your guest, your Excellency."

"Check her for weapons," muttered Noin.

A gun clattered to the floor and slid to her feet.

Miliardo gave a start, then threw back his blond head in laughter.

Trynity walked to Relena, her brows raised. The clever girl knew something was afoot, and although she would dearly love to confide in someone, she didn't think she could trust Trynity Stryfe. Duo looked as if Trynity had been shot. Maybe Relena should work on introducing Trynity to some intelligent young men of her acquaintance just to teach the buffoon a lesson.

They settled down for a meal during which Miliardo questioned both the princess and the Calabrians about their home planet. Relena picked at her food and tried to keep from looking at Heero, but it was quite difficult and more than once their eyes met. Relena's heart was pounding so hard in her chest she had difficulty breathing at those moments. To avoid any more looks, she glanced at Trowa and saw that he was trying not to watch Arora who alternated conversation between Trynity and Noin. The three warrior women had much in common. They could kill a man and not give it another thought. Apolo was watching Trowa, and the look he was giving the clown prince was highly speculative, as if he didn't trust him. Relena would need to learn more of the former Prince Trey to find out what caused the enmity she felt oozing from imperial guard Apolo.

Duo was pouting as he played with his food. Not unexpected. 

Lars Nelson flirted with Princess Ryana. Not unexpected. 

Wufei sat glumly. Not unexpected. 

Quatre launched into an excited story about the arrival of the strangers. No one paid attention. Not unexpected. 

Dr. Stryfe popped the cork to champagne. It hit a light, popped a few more, then the entire chandelier shuddered and shorted out, causing the entire dining hall circuit to trip leaving them in backup lighting. Not unexpected.

The only difference to a usual boring evening amongst the gundam pilots was that once dining was concluded and they retired to the salon, Heero approached Relena. Relena noticed that some silent communication passed between him and Trynity Stryfe before he crossed the room. What had she told him about the night? Suddenly Heero's confession to her wasn't that funny. Relena had told Trynity and Duo enough to bury her.

"Relena, would you walk in the garden with me?"

The room suddenly became quiet, and Relena realized all eyes were on them. Miliardo's brows were arched in surprise. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her answer. The silence was almost unbearable as she considered her options. Relena didn't need Heero's interest now. It was drawing way too much attention to her when all she wanted was to go unnoticed, but how could she turn him down without causing suspicion? 

Arora suddenly stood. "Princess, I will accompany you."

That was all Relena needed! An amazon with a sword at her side during what might prove to be a crucial turning point in her relationship with Heero Yuy. Relena glanced at Trynity, willing her to help her, but Trynity and Duo were gazing at each other with secret little smiles.

Help came from an unexpected quarter. Trowa set aside his glass of wine and stood. "I could use a little air as well."

"As would I." Apolo stood. That was far too predictable.

Noin laughed. "Perhaps we should all take a turn in the garden."

"Good idea!" Duo jumped up, grabbed Trynity's hand and they disappeared out the French doors leading to the garden before another word was spoken.

"I will pass," stated Wufei while Lars stood and graciously offered his arm to Hilde. She was more than a little happy to walk in the moonlight with him.

"Colonel Benton, would you escort me?" Princess Ryana was batting those ridiculous lashes at him.

"I am sorry, but my duties…" 

"Go ahead!" interrupted Miliardo who made no attempt to hide his humor at the expense of his hapless advisor. 

"Yes," agreed Noin, biting her bottom lip. "You need a little fresh air."

Benton looked as if he were being exiled. The poor man lived and breathed for the royal couple. Relena didn't think he really gave any thought to his own needs. "If you are sure, your Excellency…"

"Go ahead." Miliardo was still smirking. "I have some issues to discuss with Dr. Stryfe."

Relena went to the door with Heero followed by the odd menagerie. She was aware quite early that Princess Ryana dragged Benton off onto some secluded path and she clearly heard Apolo's annoyed snort when he was ordered to follow them by his sister. That left Heero and Relena followed discreetly by Trowa and Arora. Soon enough, Trowa and Arora melted away, and Relena was left alone with Heero.

He didn't seem to be pleased to be alone with her as they sat on a stone bench under a drooping willow. Heero didn't touch her, nor did he look at her. Relena wondered why he had brought her to such a romantic spot when he had no intention of acting.

Finally he spoke after several minuted of agonizing silence. "I must apologize for my behavior the night before I left for space."

Relena sighed. "I accept your apology."

He continued. "Trynity has become important to us all."

"I understand." She didn't, really, but she sensed he had more to say.

There was silence, then Heero continued. "I said some things to you because I believed you were her."

Relena could sense that this admission was painful for him. Part of her wanted the pain to continue to pay him back for the many cruel things he had said and done to her in the past, but she knew she must control that beast. "I have little recollection of that night. You must have knocked my head on something because I was quite groggy until the following morning."

Heero turned his head toward her. "Good, because what I said was meant for only Trynity to hear." He now looked down at his hands. "I…I thought I could make her jealous."

Jealous? What was he saying? That he had said those things to make Trynity Stryfe jealous? "Wh…why would you…" Relena could barely think or breathe or speak. 

"I have feelings for her," he confessed. "I had dared to hope she might have some for me and that I could make her jealous."

Relena clenched her fists and rose to her feet. "I see. Well! I thank you for your apology, Heero Yuy. I hope you realize that Miss Stryfe has no such feelings for you, and I am sure if you wander about in the garden, you will find her entangled indecently with the one and only object of her affections. Good evening, Heero Yuy."

Heero watched her swat aside the drooping willow and march away before he sat back with a sigh of relief. Trynity's plan had worked. But why did Relena pretend not to have heard him? Of course she lied. Duo had already told him how delighted she had been after he had spilled his guts, and just now she lied and was unable to continue after what he said about his feelings for Trynity. Relena must have had some reason for not acknowledging his admission that night. He wondered if he would ever know what it had been. Was their relationship truly at an end now?

That thought certainly did not please him. He and Relena had been officially broken up for three weeks now, and he missed her more than he thought possible. Even when he had been in space escorting the alien visitors back to Earth, he had thought of her, wondering if she was flirting with Quatre or encouraging Nelson. This evening he had gotten the urge to bury his fist in Apolo of Calabria's face when he realized Relena was openly staring at him with interest. Fortunately Apolo was preoccupied with keeping an eye on Trowa at Seaside or Heero didn't know how he would handle knowing that the Calabrian was at the palace with Relena.

He walked further into the garden and soon came upon Trynity and Duo. They were sitting under a large oak tree, their backs against the trunk, their hands clasped as they talked in low voices. Relena's accusation proved to be untrue. They were not entangled indecently as she had suspected. Relena just didn't understand what was between them. Heero wasn't sure if he did.

"Where is Relena?" asked Duo when Heero came to them and sat down on the grass.

"She went back inside, I suppose."

Trynity laughed. "So, you told her and she wasn't happy."

"I would arm myself, if I were you," said Heero.

"Relena isn't like that. She will pout and pretend it didn't happen."

Just as she had tried with the incident in the gazebo, thought Heero.

"What now?" asked Duo. "Another girl? That princess is mighty pretty."

"You think so?" Trynity's look made Duo squirm, and Heero chuckled.

"Hey, I still have eyes! That imperial guard is a looker too, but I think Trowa has that base covered."

"That princess is not for me." Trynity smiled at Heero and he wanted to swear. Trynity was too smart. She knew exactly how he felt and he was suddenly afraid of what she might reveal to Relena while she stayed at the palace with her in one of their girlish talks. "No," he repeated softly, "that princess is not for me."

"Give it time," said Trynity who knew he was talking about Relena. 

Heero glared at her. "I would appreciate it if you did not repeat any words spoken in confidence to Miss Relena Peacecraft."

"Oh, you can trust me." Heero wondered if he was a fool to trust her with that look on her face.

Duo chuckled. "Trynity wouldn't be so mean." But he and Trynity laughed and the sound was just a little too menacing.

With a snort of disgust, Heero stood and walked away. They could make a fool of him, but Heero didn't really believe they would. Sooner or later they would come to believe that despite the strange feelings he had for Relena, he could not be with her. She deserved someone who could care for her, not someone whose sleep was tormented by the agonized screams of those he had killed in the wars.

"Where is Trowa Barton?"

The abrupt question startled him, and he turned to see Apolo standing in the shadows with his arms folded. "I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?" Apolo took a step toward him. Heero reached back for his gun. "I have noticed that he confides in you. What has he said of my sister?"

Heero didn't want to become involved in Trowa's problems. "Trowa doesn't discuss his feelings. Whatever thoughts he has, he keeps to himself."

"That would be a first for Trey of Calabria," said Apolo sarcastically.

"You didn't like him," commented Heero. Perhaps he should find out whatever he could.

"Since I was a small child I was raised to protect him," stated the Calabrian. "We grew up together, he, Arora and I."

"It doesn't sound like you appreciated that fact."

"Prince Trey made a fool of my sister! He pretended to care about her, but when he was offered the Bayman Empire, he left without looking back. He was in so eager to reach his new bride, that he left his escort behind. I think he got what he deserved."

"Where is the princess you are to protect?" asked Heero with a raised brow.

"The king's advisor has taken her inside. She is a shameful female, but a fit companion for Prince Dilan."

Heero already knew that. The princess had nothing on her mind except men. During the week they had been together on their way to Earth, Ryana of Bayman had flirted with every man, himself included. Even though they showed her no interest, she continued. Finally Heero chose the route Trowa had: remaining in his gundam until they concluded the trip. He had hoped Trowa would tell him something of his thoughts, but his friend did not feel like opening up. Heero knew he was in turmoil.

"Your king's sister is another useless, shameful female," commented Apolo after a moment.

Heero opened his mouth to defend her and thought better of it. Relena _was_ a useless, shameless female. "Perhaps it is a trait of royalty."

"Perhaps."

"I am going in. If you want to look for your sister, if you do not trust her, stay out here." Heero walked past Apolo.

"If your friend compromises my sister, I will kill him."

Heero could easily cap the alien now with the gun he had concealed. Apolo of Calabria did not hide his distrust of Prince Trey. If Trowa needed him, Heero would be there for him.

Arora paused to peer through the darkness. "What has become of the princess?"

"Which one?" asked Trowa Barton. He didn't seem to take her duties seriously. Arora didn't understand why there had been no outrage at the request of Heero Yuy to take the princess of the Cinq Kingdom into the garden alone. Such a thing was unheard of on her planet. There was only one reason for a male to be alone with a female.

She turned to look at him. "I speak of your princess. My brother will protect Princess Ryana."

"Who will protect Benton?" Trowa chuckled.

Arora frowned. What use was it to defend Princess Ryana? She did not deserve it. "She will be the wife of our emperor one day."

"Perhaps."

Arora looked at him. Although he looked exactly like Prince Trey, Trowa Barton was not the man she remembered. This man was quiet, secretive. He had not spoken more than a dozen words to her during the time it took to haul their ship to Earth, and after that he had disappeared completely. Apolo did not trust him. He suspected Prince Trey of some foul plot although Arora could not imagine any reason for the crown prince of Calabria to remain on a distant planet far from the seat of his power in another space system. He simply could not be whom they believed. The resemblance was frightening, however. As she looked at Trowa Barton, she could imagine that he was Trey.

"We have not had a chance to speak," he said softly.

Plenty of chances, thought Arora, but lack of willingness on his part. She noticed that he was quiet amongst his peers on Earth as well, yet they accepted his secretive demeanor as part of his personality. They did not know the real man. "I should find your princess." She started past him, but she stopped when she was almost bumped into by the princess in question who marched by, staring straight ahead. Before Arora could follow, Trowa put his hand on her arm and they watched as Relena walked back into the palace alone.

"Now that that is taken care of, perhaps we can talk," said Trowa.

Arora turned to look at him, then glanced down at his hand. He released her, but part of her wished he hadn't. The place where he had his hand was warm. Trey had never touched her in all the years they had been together. "What is it you wish to speak of Trowa Barton?"

"You and your brother believe that I am Prince Trey."

"That is due to your resemblance to our prince," she told him. In every other way he could not be Trey. Trey had not been reticent. He had been exuberant, high-spirited, and passionate. When he spoke, people listened. He was the crown prince, the favored son of the Emperor Zeno, a young man who inspired others to follow him. There was not a time in her life that Arora had not been in love with Trey. Everyone loved Trey. This Earthman was not Trey.

"I cannot believe that I am your prince," he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched forward. "But there are some facts that I should make known to you. Before I do, I want you to understand that I have no intention of leaving Earth, whether I prove to be this prince of yours or not. Regardless of what I was before, I am what I am now. I am Trowa Barton. I am a guardian of the Cinq Kingdom. I have a life here now."

Arora furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by "before"?"

He started to walk away from her and she realized she was supposed to follow him. These Earth people were strange. Did they not believe in speaking eye to eye to people? Or was it just Trowa Barton who behaved in such a strange manner?

"Four years ago I awoke one day in a hospital bed," he said to her surprise. "I had been found in a damaged spacecraft that crashed on a resource satellite near space Colony L3."

Arora held her breath as her thoughts raced. Trowa Barton was found on a damaged craft? "What…what do you mean…you awoke?"

"I have no memory of my life before L3," he said, stopping and turning to look at her. Arora could not see his face clearly in the dim light, but she could tell he felt no emotion from the admission he was making. She could draw no other conclusion but that he was Trey of Calabria, and yet that Trey was gone, replaced by Trowa Barton.

"I may have been your prince in another life," he admitted. "I just cannot remember anything."

Even though he was standing before her in flesh and blood, Arora felt the pain of losing Trey all over again. "I am sorry," she said, holding back tears.

"I do not even think that telling me about my past would help." He reached out to catch a tear that escaped from her tips of her lashes. "Do not cry, imperial guardian. I have come to realize that if I have no memory of my life, it was not worth remembering."

Arora turned away from him. That meant what they had together was not worth remembering. "I thought it was," she whispered.

He heard her. His hands covered her shoulders, and he stepped close to her. "Perhaps your prince was not what you believed him to be."

Arora wanted to lean back against him, to be held by Trey as she had wished in another life far from here. But he wasn't Trey. He was Trowa Barton. She shrugged his hands from her shoulders. "All I have of him are my memories. I do not wish to have them taken away too."

He took a step back. "I understand."

"I must find Princess Ryana." Part of her wanted to stay with him, but Arora walked away and headed back to the palace.

Trowa turned around when she was gone. "Did you hear what you wanted to hear, Apolo?"

Arora's brother stepped out from the shadows. "I heard what I expected, my lord prince."

"Do not call me that." Trowa was uncomfortable even hearing the title. By now he had concluded he was probably the man they suspected, yet as he told Arora, his mind refused to acknowledge his past. He could only guess there was a good reason, and Trowa didn't want to know it. He was satisfied with where he was and who he was now.

Apolo bowed to him. "You cannot stay here amongst these savages, my lord."

"I am not your lord." Trowa started towards the palace.

"Your brother, Dilan, would prefer you not to return," pointed out Apolo. "I have stayed by his side for four long years waiting for him to admit to his part in your murder. I have suffered untold indignities so that I might help Arora find the vengeance she needs to lay you to rest. Even _she_ thinks I have become one of Dilan's champions."

"I am sorry your sister cannot find the closure she needs." Trowa truly was sorry for Arora. She was beautiful and he could not deny being attracted to her, but he was not going to rely on whatever feelings she had for a long-dead man to draw her to him.

Apolo caught up to him and seized his arm. "All these years with Prince Dilan has brought me to the realization that what Arora and I believed of our beloved Prince Trey was a lie. He would not have left her as he did."

Trowa jerked his arm away. "I am a man with no memory, Apolo, a man who has taken his name from another. When you look at me, do not think I am crowned prince Trey of Calabria. That man is dead, whatever his crimes against you and your sister. Let me live this life."

"You cannot go forward, my lord, until you have seen where you came from."

Trowa looked him in the eye. "Allow me to see where I have come from, and if I never do, then your Prince Trey is truly dead."

This time Apolo did not stop him as he walked back into the palace. Princess Ryana was flirting with Lars Nelson who was doing his best to ignore her while Hilde stood holding his arm possessively. Benton and the royal couple were gone along with Dr. Stryfe. Quatre was playing a violin, and Trowa automatically went to take up a flute. He sat to accompany his friend. Quatre grinned at him as they played, and Trowa noticed that Heero was staring glumly at his feet. Relena was sitting on the sofa blatantly ignoring the guests, flipping through a magazine. Apolo had drifted to Arora and they spoke in low voices in a language that Trowa found disturbingly familiar although he could not make out what they said. Trowa didn't want to believe he was their prince. He didn't want to leave his new family, his new life.

"I don't know that melody," said Quatre, and Trowa realized his friend had stopped playing.

Trowa lowered the flute. What had he been playing? He glanced at Apolo and Arora and saw that they were staring at him. Arora looked upset. Apolo raised a brow. 

Trowa stepped away from the piano. "Tell Dr. Stryfe I didn't feel well."

"I'm coming with you," stated Heero.

Neither spoke until they were well on their way to Seaside Lab in the back seat of a limousine. Trowa preferred the silence and hoped Heero would too, but Heero decided to end it after only a few moments.

"Some of your memory is returning."

"Not a conscious memory," said Trowa. 

"Your conscious memory will return," stated Heero. Concern was evident in his voice. "You are who they say."

"I cannot be who they want me to be until I remember everything." Trowa sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he closed his eyes. "I don't think I want to remember. I must have hurt that girl terribly. Apolo hates Prince Trey because of what he did."

"I will deal with him if necessary." For emphasis, Heero pulled his gun and checked to see that it was loaded.

Trowa looked at him. "Let me handle this on my own, Heero. You have your own problems." By Heero's silence, he did not want to be reminded of Relena Peacecraft.

When they returned to Seaside, they went their separate ways, Heero to the recreation room to work off his frustrations on a particularly violent game, and Trowa down to the beach for a walk in the sand. The moon was full and bright, and a salty breeze blew in off the sea. At least tonight he wouldn't have to worry about stumbling on Duo and Trynity. He stood at the edge of the water and stared up at the stars. Where had he come from? Why couldn't he remember? Trowa reached up to the heavens, looking from star to star. Which one brightened Calabria and Bayman? No, that wasn't right. There were two.

He stood like that for several minutes before he heard a noise, and turning he saw Apolo watching him with folded arms. Although his face was shadowed, Trowa could sense his distrust. His own arms dropped.

"Don't let me interrupt your prayers, Prince Trey."

"I wasn't praying," he said.

"If you were, the gods wouldn't have recognized your voice." Apolo came nearer, and he turned to face out to sea and lifted his arms just as Trowa had done, but he mumbled words in his own language which were unfamiliar to Trowa. When he finished, he turned to face Trowa. "That is how we pray to our gods on Calabria. Prince Trey never paid them proper respect."

A shiver ran down Trowa's spine. He didn't like this feeling of not being in control. For the first time since he had awakened on L3 he had felt complete at Seaside Lab as the pilot of a gundam. The arrival of the Calabrians was disordering the life he had built for himself. Trowa was afraid of taking those steps back, and yet he suddenly felt as if he could no longer move forward.

"I remember the song that you played," said Apolo quietly. "When we were small children, your mother would sneak into your room and play the lullaby so that we would all sleep easier."

"I wish you had never come," muttered Trowa.

Apolo laughed. "I wish we had never come, but the space pirates had something to do with that." Then he added, "Perhaps it was the will of the gods."

Trowa crossed his arms as he looked up at the sky. "Tell me about these space pirates."

"There is nothing to tell. They have attacked trading vessels intermittently between Calabria and Bayman. After their attack on your craft, Prince Trey, there was an offensive launched against them, but the pirates disappeared until we encountered them again."

Trowa looked at Apolo. "Was not your duty to protect Prince Trey? Why were you not with him? Was I alone?"

"The emperor of Bayman offered his daughter to Calabria, to either son of your father. Arrangements were being made for both princes to visit the princess so that she could choose the man she would marry. But you couldn't wait to beat your brother to the prize. To do so meant to leave in secrecy while Prince Dilan properly prepared for his journey. You did not inform us of your decision. We learned of this later."

Trowa could not believe that of himself. There must have been another reason that they did not know about.

"We believe that once Dilan discovered your treachery, he contacted the pirates to arrange the attack on your ship."

Not that he didn't deserve it, thought Trowa. 

He returned to the residence with Apolo on his heels. Strangely it felt natural. Dr. Stryfe took Apolo away to show him to his room, and Trowa went to his own. Sleep was long in coming and during the night he awoke from a dream, his heart pounding, his stomach churning, but he couldn't remember what had occurred although he had a faint memory of a flute playing the melody he had played at the palace. A movement alerted him that he was not alone.

"Apolo," he whispered into the dark.

The imperial guard rose from the shadows. "Yes, my lord prince?"

Trowa dropped back and closed his eyes. He had felt Apolo would be there and was comforted by his presence.

He felt as if he were trapped between lives.


	6. A day at the beach

Seaside Laboratory

"It's a damn invasion!"

Trowa glanced up from reading a magazine, his feet propped up on the table in front of the futon. Heero had just come through the door, angry enough to earn his attention. "Are we supposed to get to our gundams?"

"I wish," muttered Heero.

Duo came in behind Heero rubbing his hands together gleefully. That meant only one thing: Trynity Stryfe was returning after a week's stay at the Cinq Kingdom palace. "Lighten up, Heero. What could be more enjoyable than a Saturday afternoon on a warm beach with half-naked girls?"

"Being in the line of fire of a beam cannon."

Trowa chuckled as he set aside the magazine. "This could be interesting. Who is Miss Stryfe bringing with her?"

"The usual assortment of babes including our two alien visitors."

Apolo, who had been playing a virtual game against Lars Nelson, flipped off the visor. "My sister would not involve herself in such a thing! What is this activity? Did I hear him say they would be half-naked?" The Calabrian was truly outraged. 

"Hey, don't bust a pipe, buddy. I wasn't talking about your sister." Duo rolled his eyes. From Trynity's reports they all knew that Imperial Guard Arora was like a wet blanket over the fires Princess Ryana had been starting all over the Cinq Kingdom Palace, particularly with the hapless Colonel Benton. Arora was not likely going to be wearing a swimsuit. A shame, thought Trowa. It might have proved interesting. 

Apparently mollified, Apolo slipped the visor back over his eyes. "You cheated!" he accused Lars who had continued to play despite the interruption.

After a week at Seaside, Apolo was beginning to lose his stiff edge. Not a moment since Apolo's arrival was Trowa without his new shadow. His fellow pilots teased him about it, and although Trowa had asked Apolo to cease his self-appointed duty, Apolo steadfastly remained near him at all times. The bathroom was his only sanctuary. At least Apolo was not nearly as distrusting of him as he had been. Being with Trowa day and night had to soften him and make him realize that he might not be lying about his memory loss. And Trowa still couldn't remember anything from what may have been his former life.

Lars tossed aside the game visor. "I quit."

"Because I have defeated you in honorable battle." Apolo also set aside the game.

Duo snorted. "Nelson wouldn't know about honorable battle."

Lars chuckled, then asked, "Do you suppose Trynity will wear that itsy bitsy bikini she bought a couple days ago at the mall?"

Trowa almost laughed at the expression on Duo's face. 

"What are you talking about?" squeaked Duo.

"Hilde told me Relena talked her into buying some skimpy bikini."

"What?!" Duo marched over to the phone. "I don't want to see her in some skimpy ….well I don't mind seeing her in it, but I don't want any of you losers to see her in it."

"I heard she's mostly out of it." Lars laughed. "Bunch of strings is all."

Trowa smiled. "I guess a day on the beach is just what I need."

Heero raised a brow. "I suppose the afternoon won't be a complete loss."

"What do you mean they left?!" Duo was almost shouting at the telecom. "Put me through to the car!"

Wufei walked into the recreation room. "I just heard that Princess Pain-in-the-Ass is coming to Seaside for an afternoon on the beach."

Quatre slithered in behind him. "It's a perfect day to plan a party!"

"Relena, put Trynity on!" Duo was sounding frantic.

Wufei raised his brows. "What is his problem?"

"Trynity is going to be wearing some tiny bikini on the beach," Lars informed him.

Wufei smiled. "I wasn't going down to the beach, but I think I will now."

"I saw it when she tried it on in the store," stated Quatre who spent much of his time at the palace with Relena and her female prisoners the last week. They had presumably been planning the party to take place at Dover Base on the eve of their departure to L10 only a week away. Apparently he joined their forays at the mall. "Duo should worry."

"What do you mean I can't speak to her?" Duo slammed down the telecom and stomped towards the door, then turned to look at the group. He didn't need to say anything; his look was enough to tell them to keep their eyes off his girl. Trowa didn't know about anyone else; he planned to look his fill. 

When he had gone, there was a moment of silence before Heero said, "I will bet Miss Stryfe doesn't have the guts to wear it."

"I'll take that bet," offered Lars. "I think she does. I also bet she will piss off Duo." He walked out with a smirk on his face.

"Need I voice the bet that Nelson will end the day unconscious?" asked Wufei.

"No one is going to take that bet," predicted Quatre.

"I don't think I understand what is going on," said Apolo.

Trowa sighed as he stood. "Don't bother to try." 

They were on the beach when the girls arrived, Apolo standing behind Trowa with his arms crossed as if guarding him from assault. Trowa suspected he was carrying a sword hidden in his robes just as he knew intuitively that pretty Arora was also carrying her sword. Judging by the look on her face, she was not pleased to be included in Relena's crew. Another unhappy face in the lot was Noin. Wearing dark glasses and a large hat, she quickly set herself up on a lounge chair after some remark to Relena. Trowa imagined it was some warning about her not screwing up her day. 

The girls were all wearing swimsuit cover-ups except Trynity who was wearing an over-sized T-shirt and Arora who wore her usual attire. She walked towards Trowa, but when he thought she might speak to him, she barely acknowledged him with a half-smile before she continued past to talk to Apolo. They spoke in their language. Trowa knew they were talking about him. He understood their conversation but he didn't let them know. Was their language so similar to their own? Could anyone else understand? Looking around, he could see that no one else was paying them any attention.

"You have discovered anything new?" she asked Apolo.

"His memory has not returned, although he seems to realize who he is."

"Perhaps it is best his memory does not return," commented Arora before she started away, but her brother reached out to grab her arm.

"Better for who? You?"

"Let go of my arm!" she snapped at him. He drew her closer and Trowa fought the urge to turn and hit Apolo. Their fight was none of his concern, and yet he felt a strong urge to protect. "I am beginning to wonder the true extent of your relationship with Prince Trey."

"Are you accusing me of something?" Her voice was edged with steel.

Apolo answered softly with concern. "I would not want you banished to the Wastelands, Arora, for something that wasn't your fault. If Trey…"

"Only he and I would know," she told him. Trowa felt sick inside. Her tone suggested that not only had Prince Trey betrayed her, he had dishonored her. Dishonor? Where had that thought come from?

"Then you are right," said Apolo. "It is best he not remember because he cannot be trusted. In a heartbeat he would betray you to save himself. Haven't we discovered that he is his father's son."

Trowa wanted to deny it, but he couldn't without revealing that he understood their speech. Besides, they knew him better than he knew himself. Arora and Apolo did not strike him as dishonest. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at them. "It's rude to talk behind a guy's back, especially when he doesn't understand the language."

They looked at him silently for a moment before Arora moved past him without a comment. Trowa couldn't help but watch her. She attracted him in a way no other girl had.

"Be careful, my lord prince," said Apolo in a low voice, speaking his own language. "It would be all too easy to see that you never return to Calabria."

The threat gave him a chill, but Trowa moved forward to stand by Heero who was watching Relena conduct the setting up of the volleyball net. Duo was talking to Trynity as she stared at him with her hands on her hips. Hilde and Dorothy had taken off their cover-ups and Hilde was trying desperately to get Lars' attention, but he was having too much fun watching Duo step into a trap. Trowa couldn't help but smile about Lars' clever plan. Nelson was really quite devious, and Duo was no match for him. He had obviously planned the inevitable explosion of wills.

Once the net was up, Relena tossed aside her cover-up and turned toward Heero and Trowa. Nothing of interest there, he thought. "Are you two going to play?"

"I'd rather…" started Heero, but Trowa jabbed him in the ribs.

"Of course!" Trowa dragged Heero toward the game and shoved him on Relena's team. He joined Dorothy's. She played for keeps and he liked to be on the winning team. Was that a character flaw of Prince Trey? The thought made him feel uncomfortable.

Quatre scurried to Relena's team.

"Why do I always have to have Quatre on my team?" demanded Relena with annoyance.

"Because I don't want him on mine!" replied Dorothy.

Quatre giggled.

"Lars, you are on my team!" proclaimed Relena smugly. Why not? The giant could easily reach over the net. Trowa might have trouble with him, and he would enjoy the challenge. Just once Relena wanted to beat Dorothy Catalonia!

"You can't have Lars! You have Duo and Hilde on your team, so I get Lars and Trynity."

Relena gasped in outrage. "This is unfair!"

"Can I play?" asked Ryana sweetly.

Relena was burning with fury. "I suppose I get her!"

Dorothy smiled at her. "Of course!"

"And the others?" Relena jerked her thumb in the direction of Arora and Apolo. She didn't even want to look at them. They were not dressed for a day at the beach although Relena had gone to the trouble of getting Arora a swimsuit. Arora and Apolo would be even more useless than Quatre, Duo and Hilde. Heero was standing sullenly staring at the sand at his feet. Relena wanted to kick the sand in his face. He had not once played to his full potential on her team.

Dorothy laughed. "You can have them, too!" 

Quatre hurried to Arora and Apolo to explain the rules of the game, and Relena turned to look at Duo and Trynity. They were arguing about something. Trynity was trying to take off her shirt, and Duo grabbed a handful to stop her.

"Let go!"

"No! Leave it on!"

"It's hot!"

"Leave it on!"

Relena noticed that everyone was watching their little squabble, which was rising in pitch and intensity. They were struggling with the shirt until Trynity made one last attempt to escape Duo and the shirt ripped in his hands. She had been wearing a rather prim halter-top under her shirt although Relena had purchased her a swimsuit. Trynity had rolled into a ball and tossed back at her in the limo on the way there. Unfortunately, Duo had gotten a fistful of her halter-top and Trynity suddenly found herself bare to the waist. For a moment the world seemed to stand still as everyone stared at her display. But as the whistles started and Duo lunged at Trynity to cover her up, he was met with a fist in his face, which dropped him flat in the sand. Trynity marched away with as much dignity as she could muster, not bothering to cover herself. Great, thought Relena. Duo had been her only hope of any scoring, slim though it was. Well, at least Trynity would not be helping Dorothy, and Lars bounded after her like a stag after a doe. The last she saw of them before they disappeared behind a dune was Lars graciously offering Trynity his shirt. 

Relena looked at her team. Hilde stared at the spot where Lars had disappeared with Trynity, her eyes blazing. Heero was still gazing morosely at anything but her, and Ryana was playing with her hair as she openly admired Wufei and Trowa. Apolo and Arora stood on their side of the net, but it looked as if they only intended to decorate the play area. Quatre shrugged apologetically. Turning to look at the opposing team, Relena almost laughed. Dorothy, Trowa and Wufei were standing in a huddle discussing their strategy. As usual, Relena was facing a humiliating loss.

Sighing, she marched to Heero. "Listen here, Yuy, if you don't play this time, I swear you will regret it."

He didn't bother to look at her. Disgusted, she spun to walk away, but she heard him say, "Mission accepted."

That gave her some encouragement, so Relena smiled and looked at Dorothy. "I believe we get to serve first since we have Quatre on our team."

"Be our guest," said Wufei smugly.

At first the game progressed as anyone would predict. Relena served, Dorothy passed it to Wufei who set it to Trowa who spiked Quatre. After the third such spike, he had to leave the game with a bloody nose, which he took to Noin to care for. Nurse Noin also reluctantly managed to get Duo on his feet in time to see Trynity return to the beach wearing the bikini that had him fuming. Fortunately for Relena, Trynity distracted her male teammates, motivating Duo who tried to give them black eyes. The score seesawed back and forth. Arora and Apolo stood back on the edges of the play but when it came their time to serve, both managed to get the ball over the net. They clearly showed their disgust at having been forced to participate especially on a team opposite the prince they were supposed to protect. Ryana hit herself in the face with the ball when she served which meant a trip to Nurse Noin. 

Noin was complaining about her spoiled day on the beach. Relena wished Miliardo hadn't forced her to accompany them, but he had thought the afternoon away from the palace might do her good. Relena knew Noin wasn't seeing it that way now. Relena was going to hear about it when they got back.

Duo managed to tie the score when he whacked Lars in the face with a blistering serve. The gorgeous lummox didn't have a chance to save himself since he was ogling Trynity at the time. Duo took high-fives from his teammates, Hilde included, until Dorothy snapped at him to serve the game point as Noin helped the groggy Lars off the court. Relena got ready to play. Heero even seemed interested, having played with more than his usual lack of enthusiasm. He was wearing a baggy pair of swim trunks that rode low on his hips, now without a shirt since he had tossed it aside earlier when the sun had reached its apex in the sky. Relena couldn't help being distracted by his muscular chest. He hadn't looked like that when she had first met him. Then again, Heero Yuy must have also grown four inches in the last three years. He wasn't a boy any more.

"Okay, you guys, are you ready to lose?" Duo tossed up the ball.

Relena watched it sail over the net to Dorothy who set it to Trynity who set it to Trowa who was already airborne to spike it. The ball came shooting downward between Relena and Heero. She somehow managed to hit it as she fell on the sand, and Heero whacked it over the net just before he came crashing down on top of her. What happened next to the ball, she had no idea, nor did she care as Heero landed square over her and they were face to face. Relena didn't know if his weight or the sensation of his skin on hers caused her lack of breath. Maybe she just didn't remember how to breathe anymore as she looked at his face. He looked like a deer caught in headlights; at least what she imagined a deer caught in headlights looked like since she had actually never seen one. Then his eyes closed and she was sure she was hallucinating when his face came closer to hers. 

His lips touched hers, and she was sure she had been knocked unconscious. Heero had never kissed her! She had kissed him plenty of times and never had it returned. Now suddenly he was doing what she had only dreamed of. The kiss was hesitant at first, then became intense. She was sure she was going to die with feelings she had never dared to hope to experience with Heero Yuy. His hands were in her hair, his skin was hot every where it touched her.

"Incoming!" shouted Duo.

The ball smacked Heero in the back of the head, and he fell back away from Relena. In a daze she saw Duo make a spectacular save to set the ball to Hilde who tipped it just over Trynity's block to land behind her for the winning point.

"We won!" shouted Duo with triumph as he jerked Heero to his feet. He high-fived his groggy friend and did a little dance with Hilde before he came to hug Relena.

Relena saw that Heero was shaking his head, already regretting what he had done. She couldn't help but be hurt by the disgusted look on his face when his kiss meant the world to her. So she marched over to him. She hurt her hand when she slapped his face hard, but at least the pain kept her from crying. Spinning on her heel, she marched straight to Noin where she shook out a blanket and spread it out to sit on as the others talked about the game, pretending they hadn't seen what happened.

Noin lifted her hat to peek at her over her sunglasses. "Nice job, Relena."

Relena looked at her, but Noin was blurry in her teary vision. Her brother's wife smiled and reached out to pat her hands. 

"Don't give up, Relena. I am living testament that the mighty can fall."

She was shaking, but Noin's touch was comforting. "I…I wasn't expecting that!"

Noin laughed. "I've seen quite a bit today that I wasn't expecting."

"You had better not be talking about me," said Trynity as she sat on the blanket by Relena.

Noin smiled. "At least I can see that you aren't armed. You aren't hiding anything in that thing."

Trynity blushed. 

Duo came to the blanket. "Hey, Trynity, come take a walk with me."

She raised a brow. "Not likely, Mr. Maxwell."

He hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"You had better be. Now why don't you take a nice cool dip with your friend, Mr. Yuy? I'm not interested in taking a walk with you. We have a party to plan."

Duo dragged his feet as he walked away, splashing noisily as he entered the water.

Hilde and Dorothy joined them on the blanket and Noin passed out some cold soft drinks to them from a cooler. Ryana was trying to flirt with Wufei who watched her with ill-concealed disgust, his arms crossed, his brows raised. Arora stood alone at the edge of the water, having removed her shoes while her brother threw off his robes and followed Trowa into the water. 

All the girls watched the well-built, handsome alien visitor in silence before Dorothy remarked, "I'd like to visit that planet."

Relena was watching Heero swim further out and hoped he wasn't caught in a riptide. That was probably his intention.

"Nice moves on Heero Yuy, Miss Relena," said Dorothy.

Relena looked at her. "I don't recall asking your opinion."

Quatre sat down cross-legged amongst them and handed his sun lotion to Dorothy. She tossed it back. "You don't really expect me to do that for you."

"It may be to your benefit later, Dorothy Catalonia," said Quatre with a wicked smile.

Dorothy raised a brow. "Sounds interesting." She took the lotion and began to apply it to his back."

Relena looked away from them. "Okay, I believe we have not yet come to a consensus on the theme."

"How about "Knights of the Round Table"?" suggested Noin.

They looked at her. Relena hadn't expected her to participate in the discussion.

Noin shrugged. "Makes sense to me. They are the knights of the kingdom, and it will give you girls an opportunity to dress in pretty gowns…"

"That is such a great idea!" cried Hilde with excitement. "Can we have a tournament before the dance?"

"Mock battles and armor!" Quatre clapped his hands with excitement.

"Great! I can't wait to take them down!" Trynity was rubbing her hands together.

Relena tisked. "Miss Stryfe, you can't participate in the tournament! For once, put on a gown and act like a lady."

"What!" Trynity was aghast.

"I can see Miss Stryfe in one of those cone hats…" began Hilde.

"The one with two cones poking out of her head," added Dorothy.

Trynity Stryfe was rendered speechless for a moment before she suddenly had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Duo can wear my scarf for his favor in the battle."

All the girls sighed as they daydreamed about their boyfriends donning all manner of silky scarves around their arms as they fought in mock battles.

Relena doubted Heero would wear her favor. She looked at Noin. "What's in it for you?" 

"Oh, I was planning on paying back Miliardo for that harem costume fiasco." There was a wicked light in her eyes. "I fancy seeing him in a pair of tights."

All the girls and Quatre giggled.

"There is no way we are going to get them in tights," predicted Trynity, nodding the group of guys now wrestling in the water.

Dorothy smiled at Trynity. "I'm sure you can think of a way to get Duo Maxwell in tights."

"Lars will go for it," commented Hilde. "He'd do anything to show himself off."

"Apolo can be fooled into thinking its natural. Besides, if he can wear his sword, he will be happy," said Relena. "And if Prince Trowa can put on that clown outfit, he'll wear anything." They all laughed.

"What about Heero Yuy?" Trynity looked at Relena.

Relena stared back at her. "I think you are more likely to get him to cooperate."

Trynity shrugged. "All right. I'll work on him, but I can't make any promises."

"Really, Miss Trynity," began Dorothy, "just smile at the boys, especially wearing that thing, and I think they might do just about anything you ask."

In the water, far from the discussion, Heero broke the surface and found Duo waiting for him, treading water. "What are you doing, Heero? Trying to drown yourself?"

"I couldn't if I tried, my luck is that bad," muttered Heero. He dunked his head and pushed back his wet hair.

"Hey, none of your troubles are caused by bad luck," laughed Duo. "What the hell were you doing with Relena Peacecraft in the sand back there?"

Heero closed his eyes. He could still see her violet eyes all soft and confused as she looked at him, and his stomach did another flip. He had no idea why he started kissing her, but once it started, he couldn't stop himself. That kiss was far different from all the clumsy lip-locks he had suffered through from her. Who knew what would have happened if Trowa hadn't spiked him – admittedly on purpose. His friend had taken pity on him.

When he opened his eyes, he found Duo grinning at him. "Don't say a word," he warned him.

"What would I say?" he teased, and Heero suspected he could humiliate him many ways. 

"That I made an ass of myself," stated Heero. "That Relena has her claws in me. That…"

Duo laughed. "I wouldn't say those things."

Heero peered the distance towards the beach where the girls sat together on a blanket near Noin. Even Noin was talking to them. "I don't know what happened."

"Just like with Trynity," said Duo sympathetically. "One minute I'm a normal guy, the next I got this girl at my feet that I just can't stop thinking about. She got under my skin."

"Like a parasite."

"Hey, I wouldn't call Trynity a parasite. She feels the same about me, you know. Why don't you just give in, Heero."

"You wouldn't understand." No, Duo would never understand his black past. It was filled with soulless killing. He didn't deserve a girl like Relena Peacecraft. She hadn't seen the darker side of life, despite all that she had gone through these last few years. He felt as if his soul had been blackened by his experiences and he didn't think it fair to share that with her.

Wufei suddenly joined them, breaking the surface near Duo. "I thought Relena Peacecraft was bad! We should do the people of Calabria a favor and dispose of Ryana of Bayman. She has no integrity."

"And no shame," added Duo. "If she could swim she would follow you out here."

"Don't look now, but here comes Quatre Raberba Weenie," said Heero.

They turned to see Quatre swimming towards them with perfect, even strokes and textbook rotary breathing. "What does he want? I thought he was planning a party," said Wufei.

"Hi, guys, I thought I'd just let you know that the party is all planned."

"Good," growled Heero. "Are they leaving now?"

Quatre giggled. "Certainly not! Dr. Stryfe invited them to supper. Noin agreed and the king will be dropping by. So we have company this evening."

"Maybe by the end of the night Trynity will forgive me," mumbled Duo.

"If Trynity Stryfe has any sense she won't," remarked Heero.

"Isn't it obvious she has no sense?" Wufei raised a brow as he deliberated turned his head toward the group of girls who were now talking animatedly, Trynity in the thick of the discussion.

They turned to look at Quatre. "What's going on over there?" demanded Heero.

Quatre giggled and swam away. They looked at each other then gave chase.

Arora watched the young men in the water overcome Quatre and wondered if anyone would go to his rescue. She certainly had no intention of doing so. He was every bit as annoying as Ryana of Bayman. In fact, Arora was surprised the two hadn't become bosom pals. Quatre had tried to flirt with her, but Arora let him know in no uncertain terms that she found him nauseating, and Princess Ryana didn't even seem to notice him. Apolo was wrestling Lars Nelson, proving to Arora that he was as vain as the Earthman, but then she already knew that of her brother. What they were trying to prove with that exhibition of stupidity, she didn't know. Somehow she had lost track of Trowa. Since Apolo wasn't watching out for Prince Trey, the responsibility had become hers. Arora looked over the young men dunking Quatre. Trowa was not among them. He was not with the girls, nor did she see him along the shore. 

Her heart began to pound frantically as she realized he must have gone further into the water. Squinting against the glare on the water, she saw him far out, floating. Fearing the worst, Arora threw off her robe, tossed aside her sword and plunged into the water, glad that she was wearing the swimsuit Princess Relena had given her. Arora was not used to swimming, but she managed to stay above water at least until she reached Trowa whose eyes were closed.

"Prince Trey!" Arora was terrified he was dead. Imagining his death at the hands of pirates was bad enough, but she could live with knowing his death was her fault for not protecting him now.

His lashes fluttered open and he stopped floating to tread water. "What are you doing out here?"

That he was not in danger was obvious, and Arora felt ridiculous for her fears. "I…I thought…" 

Her head slipped under the water until she felt his strong hands around her waist to lift her out. Arora felt light-headed.

"You can't swim very well," he remarked with a wry smile.

She could think of little beyond his hands on her. "I…I … thought you were in danger."

"So you chose to save me regardless of the risk to your own life." Trowa was frowning at her.

Arora tried to push his hands away, but his grip was tight. "It is my duty."

"So you yet have duties to a man who is dead?" Now he was smiling at her.

Arora wanted to hit him for his mockery. "You are not dead, my lord prince! My sworn duty is to protect you, and now that we have discovered you yet live, I must do so."

"I am not going back to Calabria, Arora," he told her. "I can only conclude that what I have left behind was something I do not wish to return to."

Arora's heart had broken years ago, yet she was surprised to still feel pain. "You left me behind," she blurted without thinking.

Trowa pulled her close to him. Arora had never been so close to Trey in all her life! Despite Apolo's suspicions, Trey had always been honorable with her. Arora realized long ago that she had been foolish to believe Trey felt for her what she had for him, that he had lied when he told her he was going to his father to demand the right to marry his imperial guard. When offered Ryana of Bayman, he had quickly forgotten the words of love he had spoken to her. Trey had not loved her. That he chose for those memories to remain forgotten convinced her.

"You should not be touching me," she told him when one of his hands slid up her body before his palm cupped her cheek and his fingers pushed through her wet hair.

"Why not?" he said in a low voice that made her shiver. He leaned into her until his lips were close to hers. The warmth of his breath and his nearness made her head spin.

"What…what are you doing?" she managed to say.

"I am going to kiss you." Before his lips touched hers, she moved back her head.

"That is silly! We do not do this thing these Earth people call "kiss" on Calabria." Arora frowned at him.

"We should. Now shut up and let me kiss you."

"No!" Arora reached up and shoved his head under water. He was so startled that she was able to swim away although not very quickly. By the time she reached the shore, she was shaking with anger. How could Trey treat her like that? They had never dared to touch each other on Calabria, despite what she had believed was their shared feelings. This Trowa Barton was little better than Dilan and Apolo, using females for his own selfish needs.

She didn't realize Trowa was behind her until she was sloshing out at the shoreline. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "Listen, Arora, I am not who you want me to be. No matter who I was before, I am Trowa Barton, from a colony in the L3 quadrant. If I behave in a manner contrary to everything you believe, it is because of your own expectations."

Arora looked down at his hand, and he released her arm. She noticed that Princess Relena was distracting Apolo so he would be of no assistance to her in this situation. She would have to handle Trey on her own.

She looked at his face. Those dark green eyes were not those of her beloved, but of a stranger. "I cannot forget as easily as you, Prince Trey."

"Don't call me that." He seemed angry. His wet hair fell over his face and he didn't bother to swipe it back.

"Why not? It is who you are!" She walked away from him. Trowa followed.

"Why won't you come to know the man I am now?" he demanded to her back.

Why? Because she hadn't fallen in love with that man. "Do you want me to pretend you are dead, Trey?"

"I am dead." He stopped following her.

Swiping her robe from the sand, Arora walked a few more steps and turned to look at him as she jerked it on.

Their eyes met. In the depths of his, she saw pain, and Arora realized that what he had said was true. Something had caused him to forget, and that something was preventing him from remembering. Arora prayed that she had not been the cause. "I…I'm sorry Tr…Tr…Trowa Barton."

He half-smiled at her as he held out his hands to her. "I sense this is difficult for you. Trust me, Arora. Forget the past. Who knows what the future will bring?"

Her heart pounding and knowing that what she would do was wrong, Arora reached out her hands, and they slid into his, their fingers entwining as she moved closer to him. She closed her eyes and let her warmth flow into him, something she had never done before. Arora hoped to feel something from him.

But from his hands came nothing, and she knew this man was no long Trey, crowned prince of Calabria.

He was a stranger.


	7. Memories return to a prince

A sudden powerful light blinded Trowa, and the world seemed to spin out of control around him.

__

"Trust me, Arora."

Trowa struggled against the images and sounds that crashed against the floodgate holding back his memories as the sensations coming from her hands made him shudder. Her strong feelings were conveyed to him with her touch, and he was unable to fight the pain that stabbed through his mind.

He closed his eyes and he saw her.

__

She was smiling as she sat cross-legged on a woven mat. Her hair was tied up with a red ribbon, but some of the dark strands were clinging to her face and she hummed as she polished her sword. He hated that sword. He was afraid she loved that sword more than she did him.

"Where is Apolo?"

"We walked through the garden, and he became interested in a particular flower."

"Did she have golden hair?"

"And blue eyes." They both laughed. Apolo was incorrigible. He came to sit across from her, but when he reached out to her, Arora ignored him as she continued to polish her sword. But her movements on the sword were slowing. She would never know how much she meant to him, no matter what words he used to tell her. Her duties to him and to the honor of father's house were so important to her she would not even consider returning his touch. He needed more from her. 

"Arora, I am going to speak to my father."

She looked up; her hands paused in their work.

Their eyes met. Her warm brown gaze made him shiver with pleasant feelings. "Your father will not be pleased. You are making a mistake." Then she added, her voice a frightened whisper, "My lord Dax will think…"

"Trust me, Arora."

"Arora! What are you doing?" 

Apolo's startled, horrified exclamation made her break contact. Trowa felt as if he were drunk. His knees wobbled until he fell to them in the wet sand. Light-headed, disoriented, he found it difficult to focus as he looked up at Arora. She stood staring at him with a sad half-smile.

Apolo came to them, obviously angry with his sister, and he jerked her arm to pull her away from him. "How dare you do such a thing! And in public!" He looked around as if fearing scandalized stares, and Trowa followed his gaze, half-expecting the same. But no one was paying any attention to him or her. He wasn't sure if he understood Apolo's outrage, but deep inside, he felt a deep sense that Apolo was right. Arora should not have touched him.

"I am sorry I have offended you, brother," she snapped as she jerked her arm away, "but I wanted to test him. I didn't feel or see anything from his touch."

Trowa managed to stand. "Is that what you were doing? Do you have some ability to read my mind?"

She looked at him, but beyond one searching glance, she did not respond before walking away.

Apolo looked at Trowa. "On behalf of my lord father's house, I beg your forgiveness. I fear she has assimilated bad habits from the females with whom she must associate while on this planet. I will punish her suitably until we can return to Calabria where my father will do so properly."

"That won't be necessary." Trowa put his hand on Apolo's arm. "I…I had a memory."

Apolo raised his brows, then looked beyond towards his sister who was berating princess Ryana.

"I did not dishonor your sister," he told Apolo. He felt it important to tell him.

Apolo did not seem mollified. "If we had been on Calabria, she would just have dishonored herself, Prince Trey, and doomed herself to punishment. One is not allowed to touch the crowned prince. Not ever."

A strange practice thought Trowa, and yet he understood that if she had such power in her touch, she could be dangerous. Trowa had never felt anything so intense in his life. At least not that he could remember. "You must tell me more of your customs on Calabria."

"I have had a chance to observe the customs of these Earth people, and I can tell you that while on the surface they are different, deep down they are much the same. Our society is highly structured." He pointed toward the group of young men and women mingling now as they took down the net and packed up to go up to the lab for the evening meal. "Duo and Trynity are of the same warrior class and would be permitted to become mates, although she would not be allowed the liberties and freedom that she has. Heero dares not reach above his station to the princess, although he may wish to. Such is the same on Calabria. Perhaps we are more rigid, but our society has evolved from necessity. The king here has married the commander of his army, but on Calabria, Arora would not even have dared to touch you. Very few females have even the slightest appearance of power, and then only over other females."

"Stupid customs," muttered Trowa. His head was beginning to ache. Perhaps he should not have asked Apolo any questions.

"Yet those customs have existed for thousands of years. Each Calabrian is born to a duty. When duties are performed, life on Calabria runs smoothly. We all know what is expected of us."

"No one has ever challenged such a system?"

"I do not ever remember such a thing. But I once heard my lord father remark that your mother did not know her place."

"My mother?" Trowa had never given any thought to parents left behind on Calabria. "Is she alive?"

Apolo shook his head. "Your mother died when we were young children. I do not know the circumstances, but I remember that when Emperor Zeno came back from quelling a rebellion in the Wastelands, he was enraged with grief. No one had even informed him, and he had discovered it only weeks later. I feared for my lord father's life." Apolo sighed and looked up at the sky and Trowa sensed that he was saddened by his mother's loss as well. "I think I now know where she came from."

"My mother was not from Calabria?"

"No. My lord father remembers that crowned Prince Zeno found her on an alien craft that had crashed on one of Calabria's moons. He tried to discover her origins and was never able. I am convinced now that she was from this planet."

"But how could that be?"

"I think I can answer that." The statement came from behind them.

They turned and found Dr. Stryfe standing with his arms crossed.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard a few words and couldn't resist."

"What did you mean?" asked Trowa.

"You will remember," began Dr. Stryfe, "that a scientific craft was lost near L10 almost twenty years ago. There were two pilots, and three scientists. One of those scientists was a brilliant young physicist and astronomer named Virineia Sakarov. She had been a good friend of my wife, Trynity's mother. Despite the risks, she could not resist studying the phenomena. We were both saddened when she never returned."

"Do you believe that woman was my mother?" asked Trowa. He turned to look at Apolo.

"It is possible. She was unlike any woman of Calabria in her outspoken behavior."

Dr. Stryfe chuckled. "Virineia was rather shy, so I would be surprised if our theory were true. I am sorry that I cannot say that you look like her, Trowa."

"He looks like his father," stated Apolo.

"Well, come in to get ready for supper. Colonel Benton and King Miliardo have arrived and the girls are up to whatever girls can be." He touched Trowa's arm before they headed in. "Later, we can look through some old photographs I have of Virineia. Perhaps you, Apolo or Arora will recognize her."

"I remember her will," volunteered Apolo. "She was like a mother to me and Arora."

During the meal for which they were all forced to dress formally because the stiff-backed King Miliardo was in attendance, Relena picked at her food and tried not to look at Heero who was sitting beside that chattering ninny from Bayman. The princess was blatantly trying to make Colonel Benton jealous, but Benton was too busy watching Noin and her handling of the eating utensils to care what Ryana was doing. There was so much stress at that end of the table that Relena felt sorry for the colonel. Noin scarcely touched her food, and when Miliardo expressed his concern, she told him she was not feeling well. Relena knew for a fact that Noin was feeling just fine, but she didn't want to prove to her brother that she still hadn't mastered the use of the flatware.

At another end of the table, Dr. Stryfe was talking to Trowa about some physicist who was lost in space beyond colony L10. Relena couldn't hear the conversation and soon grew bored trying, so she glanced at Duo and Trynity. Trynity was laughing at something Lars had said, and Duo was attempting to make her jealous by flirting with Hilde. How pathetic! After a week of trying to convince Miss Stryfe that Duo was a hair-brained loser, Relena was certain Trynity would run out the door to "walk" on the beach with him before he would finish asking. Lars had some strange relationship with Hilde. Why Hilde put up with that hound dog, Relena didn't know. On the other hand, Lars Nelson was good looking, so Relena could understand wanting to hang onto him. He was just a flirt anyway. He never really cheated on Hilde. He just seemed to want the attention of all women.

Dorothy was trying to entertain Wufei and Quatre. Wufei glared at her as she recounted war stories, while Quatre listened with rapt attention. Then again he wasn't really listening to her. Dorothy's evening gown was a bit revealing, so Quatre kept looking where a gentleman shouldn't. Relena looked down at her own gown and wondered if she even owned a dress that was in the slightest revealing. Perhaps she should dress like Dorothy Catalonia, and then someone might notice her. She glanced at Heero. He was studying his plate of food with a frown while Ryana chattered away in the cloying voice that she presumed was attractive. Looked as if the duke of depression wanted to stab himself with one of the many forks set out before him. She rather wished he would use one on the princess. He might be doing Calabria a favor, and Miliardo might even overlook the diplomatic faux pas.

Sighing, Relena realized that she would never have the same liberties as Dorothy to dress as she pleased. Miliardo would never allow her because he had to worry about public opinion, especially after the Roxy Rivera scandal. His romp in the desert with Noin aside, Miliardo was the worst prude and stick in the mud that Relena had ever met. She wondered if their father had been such a prig. Naturally he would have been, which was why Miliardo was so uptight, worrying about appearances, bemoaning the past that had stained his hands with blood. Oh, how tragic! Old King Peacecraft probably had some skeletons dangling in the closets that his heir never knew about. Too bad Relena had other things on her mind or she might just dig into that closet. That might take the prince of perfect down a peg and earn her some points with Noin. 

Relena glanced at Arora and saw that she was trying unsuccessfully not to look at Trowa with that lovesick gaze. Whatever was between her and Prince Trey certainly wasn't dead in her eyes. Relena couldn't imagine Trowa Barton as a prince. From what little she had managed to pry out of Arora, Prince Trey had been loved by his people, that he was out-going, dynamic and charismatic. Not much like Trowa Barton, the sultan of silence.

Sighing, she glanced to her right and caught Apolo looking at her. The handsome visitor's amber gaze took her breath away for a moment, and then she smiled at him. "Are you enjoying your visit to Earth?" she asked him for lack of anything else to say. She knew she sounded like a dimwit, but she saw no need to exert any effort on the Calabrian's part. He was so much like Lars Nelson that the resemblance was uncanny.

"I might enjoy Earth more if I knew I would be able to return to my own world," he replied. He lifted the glass of wine. "There are some amenities I am beginning to enjoy." He drank down the contents. "This liquid gives me a warm feeling."

"If you drink too much, it will make you puke," remarked Relena.

Apolo laughed. "I am not sure what you mean, but I am willing to try new experiences." Relena nearly flew out of her seat when he reached over to put his hand on hers. "There are other interesting diversions on this planet I would be willing to try."

Relena felt her cheeks heat up as some unnamed feeling inched through her. She had a sudden deep insight into herself, and she didn't like what she saw. She almost jerked her hand away from Apolo, but Heero whose eyes were aimed directly at their contact suddenly distracted her. He looked ready to pull a gun! Did he have one? Surely he did! Heero always carried his gun, just as Trynity carried her pistol, Duo a lockpick in his hair, and Apolo and Arora hid their swords in their robes. Perhaps Heero and Apolo would fight over her! Relena glanced at her brother to see if he was showing his disapproval, but Miliardo was too distracted by Noin to whom he was now feeding bits from his own plate. Of course he was using the correct service. Clever Noin! She didn't have to worry about which fork to use as long as Miliardo was her personal slave, and he would be until the baby came. 

She turned her attention back to Apolo and managed to smile at him although she was nervous. Relena had never truly flirted with a boy before much less a man like Apolo of Calabria. Who knew what customs they had on his planet regarding women? He might throw her over his shoulder and brandish his sword to claim her like some primitive ape-man. Thinking of which, she glanced at Heero. His eyes looked dark and dangerous, one of his hands had gone beneath the table toward his back where he hid his gun. Relena felt her heart racing with anticipation.

"Princess, you seem distracted," remarked Apolo as he removed his hand. There was a faint smile on his lips. "I hope I did not offend you."

"Of course not!" He really was a good-looking man. Perhaps she should just forget about Heero and concentrate on forging an alliance with Calabria. But her toes curled as she realized the only alliance acceptable to her brother would be with the clown prince. That thought was enough to make her lose her appetite. 

"On our planet he would have offended you," remarked Arora from across the table.

"We are not on our planet," Apolo reminded her. "As you took advantage of earlier."

"I thought it best that the princess realize that you have shown her disrespect." Arora sipped her wine, then set it aside, her eyes still watching her brother.

"Be careful where you tread, sister. I have every confidence that Dr. Stryfe will repair our ship and we will return to Calabria. I intend to give Prince Dilan a thorough report of your inappropriate conduct."

That shut her up. Relena smiled at Apolo. "Regardless of your customs on Calabria, I was not offended." Heero was ready to detonate sitting between Arora and Ryana. All Relena had to do was press the button. "Are you aware, Apolo, that before you leave for space next week, we will be having a celebration in honor of Dr. Stryfe and our gundam pilots?"

"I have heard the pilots discussing it."

No doubt in unfavorable terms, but Relena forged ahead. "I am hoping you would agree to escort me."

There was a clattering of china, and they both turned to see that Heero had jumped to his feet, bumping the table, spilling his wine across the tablecloth. He stared at the both of them like a wild-eyed lunatic. 

Relena loved it!

Miliardo did not.

"Heero Yuy!" His authoritative voice cut through the tension. "Do you wish to be excused?"

Relena wished Miliardo were within kicking range. He probably wouldn't appreciate that since he was in his "king mode."

"I do, Your Excellency." Not waiting for permission, he strode from the room without a backward glance.

Noin laughed to ease the continuing strain in the room. "He still has far to go in his learning of manners."

Miliardo raised his blond brows and glanced down at her untouched dining service. "My dear, so do you. A few more lessons on the use of tableware appear to be in order. You have eaten most of my meal without lifting so much as a spoon."

"I wouldn't know which spoon to lift!"

Before the argument could escalate to embarrassing heights, and Relena knew that it would, Benton cleared his throat. "I believe, Your Excellency, that Princess Relena has an announcement to make about the upcoming event to take place at Dover Base."

"Does she?" He looked at Relena. "So you have managed to plan your little party at last?"

"We are attending, Miliardo," Noin reminded him.

"I have no objection," he said with a smile at his wife.

Relena almost laughed at the look on Noin's face. Noin was savoring her upcoming moment of triumph. So she gestured to a servant who brought forth folders containing information and costume designs which she and her friend had all put together with quick, extensive research using the Cinq Kingdom's fastest information servers. Probably the best use that had ever been put to them.

"What is this?" demanded Wufei furiously as he stared at the pictures of the costumes contained in his folder.

Relena took a deep breath as Miliardo opened his. Noin was resting her chin on her hand as she gazed at him, waiting for his reaction. The color first drained from his face, and then two bright spots of pink blotched his otherwise perfect complexion. Relena didn't wait for his explosion before launching into her explanation. "As you can see, we have decided on an appropriate theme, Knights of the Round Table. We have already sent a publicity notice to the press announcing the event as a charity benefit for those who have suffered in the war, so we hope to have a large turnout."

"Miss Relena has done a wonderful job of organizing the event!" cried Dorothy fervently, clasping her hands before her. "Hasn't she, Mr. Miliardo."

"That is King Miliardo to you," remarked Noin with a glare, before turning her dark gaze back to her husband. "Well, Miliardo, have you nothing to say?"

Miliardo opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came forth.

Benton filled the void. "I am not sure this is a good idea, Relena."

"Nonsense!" Noin was grinning widely. "The citizens will enjoy the festival and the tournaments, and the event will raise millions for charity relief. There are still many people suffering from losses sustained during the wars. I think wearing tights for an afternoon and evening is little enough to sacrifice for them. Don't you, Miliardo?"

"Noin!" he whispered harshly to her. Relena didn't know why he bothered to whisper because everyone could hear him. "How dare you be a party to this!"

She patted his cheek. "Dear Miliardo, it was my idea!"

He was clenching his fists on the table all too close to the array of knives and forks he insisted upon at meals.

Noin continued to smile at him. "Perhaps I will wear my harem costume and you can pretend I am some slave captured from the Far East on one of your crusades."

He glared at her for a moment, then threw back his platinum blonde hair and laughed.

Relena cringed. Her elegant brother really had an irritating laugh! Noin joined him laughing, and Relena heard Benton chuckle discreetly before resuming his usual somber expression.

"I ain't doing it!" announced Duo, tossing his folder into the middle of the table.

"I think you will," stated Trynity. She glanced at Lars. "I'm sure you will."

"Of course, and if you need an escort…"

"All right!" Duo crossed his arms as he sat back on his chair and glared at the two of them. Trynity smiled at him and immediately his expression softened. Nauseating, thought Relena.

"Do you expect me to do it?" demanded Wufei.

"You will," stated Miliardo with a chuckle. "If I am doing it, I expect the knights of my round table to do so also."

Dr. Stryfe rubbed his hands together. "I already have a costume in mind! I will be Merlin!"

"Excellent choice, father!" Trynity grinned at him. "You would make an terrific sorcerer."

"You each have an appointment scheduled with the costume designers tomorrow, and I suggest you keep them," stated Relena. "Any of you guys tries to get out of it, you will be dressed as the jester complete with bells on your pointy-toed slippers."

"Sounds interesting," remarked Apolo.

Relena glanced at him. "I already have plans for you, Apolo."

"That sounds even more interesting," he said as he caught her hand and pressed his warm lips to her fingers.

"Brother!" snapped Arora.

She really was a wet rag, thought Relena as Apolo released her hand. Too bad Heero hadn't been there to witness that little display, she thought as she dragged her hand away.

"It has been a long day," announced Noin as she stood. "I am exhausted. You girls get your things. I think it is time that we went home."

"Already!" whined Duo pathetically. "Can't Trynity stay here?"

"Duo!" Trynity was embarrassed. His intentions couldn't have been more obvious. Too bad for him that security had been tightened at the palace so he couldn't sneak in commando style to pay her a visit.

Noin laughed. "I think you've seen enough of Trynity today. We all have."

"I don't know about that," remarked Lars with a chuckle, which earned him a jab in the ribs from Hilde.

"Well, can I at least take her out for a picnic tomorrow?" Duo noticed Dr. Stryfe's glare, then added, "Trowa's coming with." Did he really think the clown prince was going to act as their chaperone? Relena was disgusted and embarrassed for Trynity's sake.

Trowa started - he hadn't really been paying any attention as he watched Arora - then glanced at Duo who had the wide begging puppy look, then looked at Dr. Stryfe. "I thought I would take Arora on the picnic, that is if she would consent."

"Of course she does," said Trynity, answering for the imperial guard.

Duo and Trynity couldn't be more obvious, thought Trowa. He should have made up some excuse so that he wouldn't have to pretend be their chaperone. They were going to do what they wanted to do anyway, and now he was caught up in it and so was Arora.

"I think that would be very appropriate," stated Arora seriously.

Duo's grin faded as did Trynity's little smile. They weren't as clever as they thought.

"Perhaps you should take the princess with you," suggested Wufei with a smirk. "She might enjoy this quaint Earth experience."

"Are you volunteering to escort me? I would be delighted!" Ryana giggled.

Wufei looked as if he had swallowed poison, but he couldn't back out. Served him right for trying to be a smart-ass.

"I didn't want a damn party," snarled Duo under his breath.

Noin looked at Benton. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to get out in the sunshine, colonel. You are starting to look a little pale. The outside air would do wonders for you. It has me!"

Benton smoothly replied, "I have far too much work to do to help Relena get her event off the ground."

"I suppose." Noin looked at the girls. "Let us be on our way." She leaned down to kiss Miliardo. "I'll see you later, loverboy. Don't be too long. I might not wait up for you."

After the women had gone, Duo remarked, "I could destroy Dover Base to stop this debacle."

"Nataku could help," stated Wufei.

Miliardo chuckled. "Forget it. They have us with our backs to the walls. I'm sure the charity angle is all over the news."

"Noin is a crafty woman," remarked Trowa.

Heero walked into the room and took the seat vacated by the king's wife.

Miliardo grinned."So she is, but I wouldn't give her up." His expression became serious. "I remained behind because we need to discuss events in space."

"There is no doubt in our mind that Lady Une is behind the aggressions in space," stated Benton. "At first she gathered together the soldiers left from the Coalition who have refused to suspend fighting. Now she appears to have made another alliance."

"There was heavy damage to the L3 colony in an attack yesterday. Our surveillance satellites managed to capture these images to send back to Earth." Miliardo glanced at Benton who distributed the photographs transmitted to Earth from the satellite.

As Trowa stared at the oddly shaped crafts in the photographs, a sweat broke out over his brow. 

There was something familiar about them. He reached up to loosen his tie.

"Where did those things come from?" asked Duo.

"How dangerous are they?" wondered Wufei aloud.

"Dangerous enough to cause the evacuation of L3. Fortunately there were minimal casualties. Apparently they were after something specific because they left after they found it." Miliardo sighed. "But you can see that we are faced with a dilemma."

"There is no dilemma." Heero stood with his arms folded. "Total pacifism is a myth. You and I both know that, Zechs Merquise. Wherever these people have come from, we must fight them. We will always have to fight."

"I had hopes for a future free of incessant war." Miliardo pounded his fist on the table. "When will this fighting end? I do not want my son or daughter to be born into a world ablaze in war!"

"These crafts do not have any design I am familiar with," commented Dr. Stryfe as he studied the pictures, his bent glasses on the end of his nose. He leaned forward. "On the other hand, I do recognize some elements. They seem to have been outfitted recently refitted with weaponry that does not match the original design."

"They are imperial Calabrian cruisers," stated Trowa. "They are not designed for war."

Apolo, who had been listening silently, left his chair and went to Trowa to look at the pictures over his shoulder. Then he said, "He is right. This is a portion of the fleet that had been sent out to rid Bayman space of the pirates although Dr. Stryfe is correct. Those weapons are not Calabrian. Our fleet has rudimentary laser weapons used only for protection, not for agression. Unlike our Bayman neighbors, our technology is not as advanced as your own, which is a reason for our alliance with Bayman."

"What do you suppose they are doing here?" asked Quatre.

"And helping Lady Une?" Duo chuckled. "You Calabrians could not be so foolish as to trust that kind of woman."

"They must be searching for us," answered Apolo. "The marriage of Ryana and Dilan is very important to our empire. I have little doubt that when we did not arrive, they sent out the fleet."

"It is very possible that they somehow found the portal to our system," commented Dr. Stryfe.

"I must find a way to contact them, to tell them we are safe."

"No!" blurted Trowa. He was uneasy about the appearance of the Calabrian forces.

"But, my lord prince, the sooner I contact them…"

"They will not listen to you," stated Trowa. "I forbid you to contact them, Apolo." Trowa was unwilling to leave this life behind to resume a role for which he no longer felt suited. And he had a deep nagging suspicion that Dilan himself was behind the attacks. Could he have guessed that he still lived? Why had they attacked L3 in particular? What had they found? Trowa felt cold and sick with fear.

"As long as we know who they are, I think it is still in the best interests of the colonies if we contact them," stated Miliardo. He was looking at Trowa. "We will not reveal your presence."

"You must not let them know about Apolo, Arora or Princess Ryana." Trowa sensed strongly that there was danger for them all. 

"I will find it difficult to make no mention of them. Perhaps we have the edge in knowing exactly who our enemy is." Miliardo rose. "Well, I had better return to the palace." He chuckled. "Don't forget your appointments at the costume shop."

"What is this about a costume shop?" asked Heero as Miliardo left accompanied by Benton.

"You don't want to know," grumbled Wufei.

"Let's not tell him," suggested Lars. 

Quatre giggled. "I can see Heero with bells on his toes!" 

Suddenly there was a gun pointing between his eyes. "You had better talk, Winner."

"Put that gun away!" ordered Dr. Stryfe sternly.

Surprisingly, Heero obeyed.

"You will find all the information in the folder with your name."

"That would be the one with the hearts and flowers," chuckled Duo.

Trowa left the dining room with Heero's curses and Dr. Stryfe's scolding ringing in his ears. He went to his room, followed, as usual by Apolo. His Imperial guard did not speak, even when Trowa went to his window, pulled it open and leaned out to look up at the starry sky. For a long time he stared at the blackness dotted with tiny blinking lights before he said, "Do you believe in destiny, Apolo?"

"Destiny?" Apolo seemed confused by his question.

Trowa turned around to look at him, leaning against the window ledge. "Do you believe I could have ended up here for a purpose?"

"You came to be here because your ship was caught in some space warp," stated Apolo.

"And you do not find it odd that your ship was also caught in the same space warp, that despite all the solar systems there must be in the universe, you came to this one, that I was the first being you saw from this planet?"

"Perhaps we were drawn here." Apolo sighed. "One does not question the will of the gods."

"Who navigated your ship?" asked Trowa curiously. "You or Arora?"

"Arora," he admitted unhappily.

Trowa already knew that she possessed some type of psychic power. He looked back out to the stars. "I could have stayed on Earth to protect the Cinq Kingdom the day your craft was detected. Quatre and I did a silly game, rock, paper, scissors, and I won the right to take my gundam into space to meet a potential enemy." He looked back to Apolo. "I cannot go back to Calabria. I do not know who my enemy is."

"That is not a mystery to me, my lord prince. Your brother, Dilan, is behind these attacks just as I believe he instigated the pirate attack on your ship, and you are right to continue as you are." Apolo knelt before him. "I would give my life to protect you, Trey."

"So would Arora," murmured Trowa. 

He didn't want Arora hurt because of him, especially when he had only scattered remembrances of their relationship. Despite his loss of memory, one thing was certain to him, and that was that his feelings for her had been deep. But he was beginning to realize how inappropriate a relationship with his imperial guard would have been on Calabria. What had happened when he spoke to his father? Did he have the courage to approach him? He had no memory of Emperor Zeno, but an anxious dread made Trowa shudder as he thought his name. He didn't know the answers to those questions. He did know that the pirates had attacked him on his way to Bayman, and Trowa had no choice but to accept that he was very likely making a bid for power in snatching Ryana from under his brother's nose. He may have gone to his father who had offered him a princess to replace his imperial guard. Trowa didn't really know Trey of Calabria and who he really was or how he thought.

He didn't want to know a man who could do such a thing to a woman like Arora.


	8. An oath for life

****

Cinq Kingdom

"They're here!"

Arora reluctantly followed the excited Trynity Stryfe and Princess Ryana out the door of the palace and down the steps to where their three escorts waited with their motorcycles. Arora was skeptical about riding on such a thing, but no one else seemed bothered so the vehicles must be safe. While her female companions for the day hurried down the steps, Trynity skipping several to reach Duo waiting at the bottom, Arora walked slowly. She didn't know how she got caught up in this ridiculous excursion which was a thinly disguised excuse for Trynity and Duo Maxwell to spend time together. She glanced past the couple who were entwined, joined at the mouth in that repulsive Earth custom called kissing to see that Chang Wufei was being attacked by Ryana before he finally barked at her to back off and get on his motorcycle behind him. Like Arora, Ryana had been talked into wearing Earth clothing, but Arora wondered if she was supposed to forbid the Bayman princess from wearing the cropped T-shirt and low riding pants. Such attire would be considered dishonorable to one's house on Calabria. She didn't know about customs on Bayman. Arora glanced down at the jeans and sleeveless pink button shirt that Relena had produced for her to wear. She hoped she didn't look as foolish as she felt with a lacy ruffle around her neck. Trowa was waiting for her astride his motorcycle, and when he lowered his mirrored sunglasses, she could see in his eyes that she did look silly, even by Earth standards.

"Let me guess," he began when she reached him. "Relena?"

Arora didn't smile. How could she do anything but stare at Trowa Barton? His dark green eyes made her heart beat faster when they looked into her own. But after only a few seconds he pushed his glasses back in place and she saw her own reflection in the lenses. Did she always look so dimwitted when in his presence? No wonder he was embarrassed and hid from her behind those glasses!

"Hey you two, stop gawking at each other and let's get a move on." Duo was laughing, and Arora saw that Trynity had settled behind him on his cycle.

Her heart was beating erratically as Arora glanced from Ryana who was sitting behind Wufei, her arms around him, to Trynity who was resting her cheek against Duo's back. Arora couldn't sit with Trey like that! To touch the prince in such a manner was unthinkable!

"Come on, Arora," he coaxed, his hand held out to her.

"I cannot, my lord prince!"

"I'm not waiting!" Duo started his motorcycle and sped away. After a scathing glare, Wufei spun away with a giggling princess clutching him.

Trowa still held out his hand. "Here, I am not your lord prince, Arora."

She was shaking so badly that she wobbled as she came to him, but she ignored the hand he had extended to her. Despite his words, he was still the crowned prince, and she dared not take more liberties than she had already.

"Where is Apolo?" she asked as she carefully seated herself behind him on the motorcycle. There was a respectable hand span of space between them. 

Trowa chuckled. "We can't all fit on this motorcycle. He is entrusting my safety to you, today, Arora. Where is your sword?"

She had no place to put the long bladed weapon. "Do not worry, my lord prince. I have other weapons hidden which can be just as deadly to any who would dare harm you."

"Hidden? I just might have to find out where you have them tucked away." She wondered what he meant as he chuckled. "Now feel free to grab hold of me if you are afraid of falling off."

"I would never…" Her reminder to him that she wasn't a weak, senseless female was cut off by her own shriek when he revved the cycle so quickly that the front end popped up and if she hadn't grabbed him around the waist, she would have tumbled from off. 

As she clutched him, pressing her face into his back, her body rigid with terror, she could feel if not hear his laughter as he raced away from the palace. He was traveling at such a high speed that he soon passed both Wufei and Duo who beeped at them and waved. Arora's hair whipped around them and trailed behind them as he took curves at speeds so ridiculous that she was sure they would both be killed. Arora gripped him tightly, not daring to raise her head from his leather covered back as they cleared the city and continued on into the countryside.

They traveled for several minutes until he slowed and left the main road to take a dirt trail that eventually lead to a grassy path. He finally pulled to a stop at a clearing in a wooded area where there was a blanket spread out on the soft, mossy grass in the shade of a large tree.

Arora quickly scrambled from the motorcycle and fell on the ground when he finally shut it off. She was shaking so badly that she couldn't stand.

Trowa lowered his sunglasses and she could see in his eyes that he was laughing. "Afraid of a little speed, my lovely imperial guard?"

"You could have killed yourself!" she cried angrily.

The laughter faded from his eyes. "I could have killed you, too."

"I live to die for you, my lord prince."

"Ridiculous!" Trowa whipped off his glasses, tossed them to hang on the handlebars of his cycle, then dismounted and came to stand over her. "I won't have you dying for me, Arora." 

Arora was too shaky to protest when he reached down to scoop her up and carry her to the blanket where he gently set her before pulling off his leather jacket and placing it over her shoulders. The warmth of him was still in the jacket, and it calmed her frazzled nerves.

Trowa sat beside her so that they were almost touching. As children she had sat near him like this many times, but when they matured beyond their childhood, she had become aware of him as someone more than the spoiled prince she had to protect. Out of necessity and deference to the honor of her father's house she had backed away and despite her duties to him, she had maintained a proper distance from him. If Dax ever found out about these moments alone with Trey on Earth, he would be merciless in his punishment, and she doubted she could count on any intervention by the hard-hearted emperor.

As if he could read her mind, he said, "We are not there, Arora."

"I think you take advantage of that," she heard herself say. Where had she gotten the nerve to speak like that to Trey?

Trowa raised a brow. "I think you have been taking as much advantage of that as I."

She felt her cheeks redden. He was right! How had she let this get so far out of control? "I…I beg your forgiveness, my lord prince."

He laughed. "No begging necessary, Arora." His fingers brushed her cheek as he tucked back a wild strand of hair. "You are beautiful, Arora. Has anyone ever told you such a thing?"

"You did," she whispered, looking down at her hands, callused from many years of gripping her sword. They blurred in her vision as she remembered the gentle Trey she had known. Why had he betrayed her? She knew that they could not be together, and yet he had given her hope then dashed it with his selfish actions.

He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to him. "Am I the only one who can see your beauty?"

"Dilan." He released her, and she looked into his eyes, for a moment seeing hurt in the dark depths. Arora wanted to reassure him that there was nothing between her and his brother, but the barely healed cut from her oath to Dilan itched as she clenched her fists. Although she despised his brother, Dilan had never pretended to have any but the most dishonorable intentions toward her.

The subject of his brother was obviously too raw for him because he changed it. "Have you been told of the appearance of imperial Calabrian warships in this solar system?" Trowa asked seriously.

Arora and Trynity had been called before the king that morning, and he had explained the presence of those ships. Arora could hardly believe it until she had been shown the pictures sent from surveillance crafts. "They should be contacted," she commented.

"No," snapped Trowa.

She frowned. "But…but they are searching for Princess Ryana."

Trowa turned his head to look at her. "And they will find me! I don't want to go back, Arora! I want to stay here!"

Arora was hurt by his words. "What about me?" she cried out, unable to stop herself.

"What about you?" His tone was hard. "You are just my imperial guard! Do you want me to return so that I can marry Princess Ryana? Am I to live with you protecting the life I share with another until one day an enemy of mine ends your life?"

"Yes!" Why did Trey refuse to accept the way things should be? Arora was ready to live as she must! She could be satisfied to love him from afar, to prove her devotion by protecting him. Why did he always have to complicate the natural order of their lives?!

Trowa stood up over her. "I don't want that!"

"You do me no favor!" she cried hotly as tears pricked at her eyes. "My father would banish me to the Wastelands before he allowed you to dishonor his house!"

He said no more as the other two motorcycles arrived and Duo quickly hopped off to head to the large picnic basket on the grass near the blanket. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Trowa walked away without a backward glance as Trynity came to sit beside Arora.

"Did he frighten you?" she asked with a chuckle. "Trowa likes to take chances."

Duo came to sit on the blanket, a chicken leg in both hands, but when Trynity reached out for one, he held it back. "Get your own, babe. This is mine," he managed to say between mouthfuls of food.

"Quite chivalrous, my dear," she commented dryly before looking at Wufei and smiling. "Would you be a sweetheart and hand me a piece of chicken."

The perpetual frown faded from Wufei's face. "Of course." He handed both Trynity and Arora some fried chicken, but the frown returned when Ryana tried to sweetly beg for some. Now he grumbled as he shoved a piece of chicken into her hands.

The day was warm, but a breeze began to blow as clouds drifted over the sun. Trowa didn't eat much, and stayed by himself sitting propped against the trunk of the tree shading them. Ryana talked Wufei into taking her for a walk after they finished eating, but when Arora tried to follow, she snapped at her to leave them in peace. The look Wufei gave Arora assured her that nothing improper would occur. Duo had eaten so much that he became drowsy, so he put his head on Trynity's lap to snooze. Trynity chatted with Arora for a few more minutes before she decided to lay down and close her eyes too. Arora thought it would be all too easy to defeat the imperial guards of the Cinq Kingdom. Simply feed them a meal and they became weak and helpless. 

Looking around, she caught Trowa watching her, his gaze beckoning her to him. Against her better judgment, she went to sit near him.

"This planet is peaceful," he told her.

"Our planet is peaceful."

Trowa shook his head. "There is an undercurrent of discontent and malevolence."

Arora curled her fingers into fists. "What do you know? You don't remember!"

He put his hand to his heart. "I feel things here, Arora." Trowa reached out to take her hand, and before she could stop him, he pulled open his shirt and brought her palm against his warm flesh. 

She tried to pull her hand away, but he held her tight until she began to feel. 

Arora closed her eyes and she was surprised to see the crowded market plaza in the imperial city on Calabria. People were turning towards her, lowering their heads, bowing. Arora had always taken the respect of the people for granted, so now she was surprised to realize that the men and women were cowering. An anxious feeling now settled over, and she began to feel like a trapped animal. 

A small girl wriggled through the throngs and fell at her feet before reaching up to press a flower into her hand. There were few flowers on an arid planet like Calabria. She was touched by the gesture of adoration.

There was a scream from the child's mother as an imperial guard jerked the child out of her way. The guard raised his hand to strike the child, but she said, "No!" 

It wasn't her voice! It was Trey's voice. This was his memory.

__

"She could have tripped you, my lord prince!" Apolo held the child aloft, ready to toss the ragged girl into the crowd.

"I could have stepped on her and hurt her," said Trey softly.

"Deal with her!" barked an order from behind.

Trey turned to see the Emperor of Calabria, his father. 

Zeno, known as the Butcher, glared at Apolo. "Do your duty, guard. Dispose of that worthless female."

He watched silently as Apolo struck the child and flung her towards her silent, groveling mother. Trey felt his stomach churn as the mother gathered up the bleeding girl, then came to Trey on her knees begging forgiveness, but Apolo shoved her away and a terse order from behind made him move forward. Yet he turned back and caught the black looks of the people. The flower slipped from his hand to the cobbled street.

"What did you see?" Trowa's voice pulled her back to the present, and she jerked her hand away.

"Nothing," she lied.

He knew she had lied. They stared at each other for a moment before a soft moan made her turn to see Duo and Trynity rolling around on the blanket entwined in each other's arms, kissing.

Trowa snorted. "We had better get out of here."

Arora stared at the two on the blanket as Trowa stood and grabbed her arm to haul her towards the motorcycle. By the time he sped away, Arora had seen enough of Duo and Trynity to disturb her thoughts for days. Did Trowa do such things with women? Did Calabrian men behave in a like manner behind closed doors? What was Ryana up to with Chang Wufei? Arora began to feel panic. She had been charged with the Bayman heiress' welfare and protection, and now she was speeding away from her with Trowa. Arora could do little but cling to Trowa's back as he raced his cycle over the roads. It was almost as if he wanted to kill himself on this flimsy vehicle, and Arora could do nothing to stop him. Her only consolation was that if he were killed, she would die with him.

They came to a small town, and he slowed as he passed through, then finally came to a stop in an area where a huge, brilliantly covered tent stood. There were cages with strange animals that roared and growled at the many people milling around to look at them. Arora saw men and women with brightly colored costumes and painted faces walking amongst the visitors.

"Where are we?" she asked after climbing off the cycle after Trowa.

"It is called a circus. It is a form of entertainment." Trowa took her hand although she tried to pull it away. She would have much to answer for when she returned to Calabria! His ignorance of custom was no excuse for touching him. 

They mingled with the crowd entering into the circus tent, and Trowa bought a fluffy confection called cotton candy from a wandering vendor before they sat down. As Trowa was explaining the show to Arora, a young woman with a small girl sat down in front of them. The little girl was clean, but wearing mended, worn clothing and the mother looked tired. The little girl was exclaiming with the same enthusiasm that Arora felt to see the dazzling performers, but soon enough, the child's attention was drawn to their cotton candy.

"Can I have some cotton candy?" she asked her mother with big, begging eyes.

"I don't have any money left," the mother responded regretfully.

"I'm hungry," the little girl complained in a small voice. But she pursed her lips and clasped her hands in her lap as if she were used to such disappointments.

"You may share with us," Trowa said with a rare smile. "That is if your mother approves."

The girl's mother smiled at him gratefully. "I thank you, stranger. We have had a very difficult time since the war."

"Her father was a soldier?" Trowa asked.

"OZ," murmured the woman with tears in her eyes. She seemed apologetic. Arora knew little of the Earth history, but the name OZ was not revered.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," said Trowa, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I, too, was a soldier for OZ, and before that, the Alliance." He looked at the little girl tentatively pulling off small chunks of cotton candy. "What is your name?"

"Sarah."

"What part of the circus do you like, Sarah?"

Her eyes were shining as she responded. "The clowns!"

Trowa smiled at her. "They are my favorite, also. Look, we are running out of cotton candy! I will get us more."

The woman tried to dissuade him, but Trowa excused himself to go in search of the cotton candy vendor. Arora caught sight of the man immediately, but Trowa had gone in the opposite direction. Arora tried to follow his movements with her eyes, but soon she lost track of him and wondered if she should go in search. 

"You are pretty," said little Sarah, distracting her. "Like a princess."

"I am not a princess," Arora told her. 

"You should be a princess."

The girl's mother laughed. "Please excuse my daughter. She has quite the imagination."

As they watched the feats of the acrobats, Arora was only mildly interested. Their moves were commonplace on Calabria, a part of training for all imperial children. During that performance, Arora scanned the crowd for Trowa but he had disappeared completely. The cotton candy vendor paused by them and handed some to both Arora and Sarah, stating it was already paid for, then wandered away. When the acrobatic act came to an end, a rowdy, colorful group of men and women flipped and skipped into the arena. Their faces were painted into false expressions of excessive happiness or sadness, and they ran about doing ridiculous antics that had Sarah giggling and clapping. Even Arora laughed at their exaggerated foolishness. When they began to chase each other with buckets of water, one clown chased another towards the place where they were sitting. Arora gasped when he tossed the contents of the bucket and the intended victim ducked. But instead of water, white flower petals rained over Arora, Sarah and her mother. The crowd cheered and laughed, and the clown with the bucket, pulled a flower from behind his back and leapt agilely over the barrier to hand the flower to Sarah's mother.

"A white rose, lady, for peace." Then he pressed a small teddy bear into Sarah's hands before back flipping away, and with several other high flips and somersaults, he disappeared with the other clowns.

Arora stared after him, unable to believe her eyes or her ability to hear. It had been Trey! She was sure of it! They had trained to do these moves together as children and she recognized his style. But he disappeared again with the rest of the clowns before she could get his attention and demand an explanation. He reappeared later in the show with the clown troupe, and when he tried to make an escape at the end of their performance, he was grabbed by two burly circus workers and hauled to a large wooden circle that had been wheeled to the middle of the arena.

Arora almost leapt from her seat to save him except that she realized it was part of the show. Still, she felt uneasy about watching him being strapped to the brightly painted circle. When they were finished, they gave it a spin, and the crowd laughed and clapped as an attractive young woman stepped into the arena and the lights went low and a spotlight beamed down on her and the circle where Trey had been strapped.

"What is she going to do, Mama?" asked the little girl nervously. Arora listened for her answer.

"Don't worry, Sarah. This is part of the show. She won't hurt him. They have done this many times."

Still, Arora wished she had her imperial sword to save Trey when the young woman produced several wicked knives. When the wheel stopped spinning, she quickly threw them one at a time at the wheel, coming so close to the clown that the crowd gasped and cried out in fear for him. Arora could not breathe as she watched. Another set of knives was brought to woman, and Arora pressed her hand to her mouth as the men spun the circle again. Arora squeezed her eyes shut when the first knife was thrown and did not open them again no matter how noisy the crowd became until the act had come to an end. She opened her eyes to see Trowa take the woman's hand, and they bowed to thunderous applause and cheers. Arora was ashamed of her cowardice.

When the show ended, Sarah and her mother thanked Arora and went on their way. Instead of following out the crowd, Arora went in search of the circus performers. She had every intention of giving Prince Trey a piece of her mind for the fright he had given her. The things he had done today under her watch would have gotten her flogged on Calabria. How dare he jeopardize his life! 

Another clown pointed out where she might find Trowa, and she marched towards the area curtained off for privacy. But she stopped short of entering when she heard a woman's voice.

"I knew you would miss me, Trowa."

"I was passing through and saw the circus," said Trowa. "I didn't miss you."

"I missed you." 

Arora didn't like the tone of the woman's voice. She peeked in a crack in the curtain and saw them. Trowa was still wearing the clown costume, but the woman was wearing casual clothing that was almost indecently revealing. She had her arms around Trowa's neck and was pressing herself against him. The sight made Arora go hot and cold at the same time.

Trowa put his hands up to her arms as if to take them from him, but he suddenly chuckled and said, "I guess I did miss you, Cathy." He slid his hands down her bare arms and pulled her to him as he lowered his head to kiss her.

Arora felt tears prick her eyes and quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. Yet she couldn't as easily wipe away the sick, angry feeling she got watching the young woman wrap herself around Trowa like a snake. Furious at herself for spying and seeing something that upset her, Arora marched to the entrance of the makeshift dressing area and shoved aside a curtain to enter.

"Trowa, are you in here? I was told I could find…Oh! Excuse me!" She congratulated herself on controlling her anger to sound innocently surprised.

The woman fell away from Trowa and turned to look at her. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She was obviously angry about being interrupted.

The strangely dressed Trowa Barton came to Arora. She forced herself not to glare at him. "I'm sorry I left you alone."

"She's with you?" demanded the woman, shooting a dark look at Trowa. 

Good, thought Arora smugly, she's jealous. Then Arora scolded herself for her proprietary thoughts. Trey was not hers, could never be hers. Yet she didn't want to see him with that woman.

Trowa put his arm around Arora's waist and she fought the urge to push him away. She did not have the right to be with him like this, yet it felt so good.

He brought her forward. "This is Arora of Calabria, a guest of the Cinq Kingdom. Arora, this is Catherine Bloom. We have worked together in this circus for three years."

Neither woman greeted the other.

Trowa had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He had no doubt that if Arora had her sword, Catherine would already be in several pieces and being fed to the tigers. Catherine glanced once toward the trunk where her knives were already stored and locked away. He could not resist kissing Catherine when he caught sight of Arora spying on them. Trowa wasn't sure how she would react. All afternoon she had been rebuffing him with the barrier she had erected between herself and prince Trey. Poor Trey would never have known Arora as Trowa intended to. He had strong feelings for the beautiful alien imperial guard, feelings he had never felt for Catherine. Kissing Catherine had been an unpleasant chore that had never felt right to him. He was quite glad he had done it now to prove to Arora that she would not be able to see him with another woman.

Catherine looked back at him. "Will you spend the night, Trowa? We have a lot to discuss."

She couldn't be more blatant. Trowa glanced at Arora and saw that she was waiting for his answer, too, her features schooled to indifference. "I'm sorry, Catherine, but I have to take Arora back to the palace. She is a guest of the king."

"Maybe later," she suggested. "I could drop by Seaside…"

"I am quite busy."

Catherine frowned at him, and he could see by the dangerous glint in her eyes that she had guessed his little game and didn't like being a pawn. "Well, we will be around a few days, Trowa, in case you need me. We have been asked to perform at the tournament at Relena's extravaganza." She smiled sweetly at Arora. "I will be seeing you again at the palace, I imagine, when I plan with Relena." Without another look at Trowa, she walked out.

Trowa looked at Arora. "I am sorry I left you alone."

"I wasn't alone. I was with Sarah and her mother. You made them very happy." She sat down on a crate to wait as he turned back to the makeshift dressing table and began to wipe away the caked on makeup. "Was it because of that memory?" she asked him.

Trowa looked at her through the mirror. Arora had no idea that her hair was tangled, that there was sticky sugar from the cotton candy ringing her lips. Dressed in Relena's borrowed frills, she looked worse than that little girl did; yet he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss away the sugar. "What memory?"

"The memory of the little girl in the marketplace," said Arora.

A sudden pain burst in his head and Trowa squeezed his eyes shut against a blinding light. He felt the room spinning around and around until he was sucked away from the present.

__

He was running down the corridor, Apolo dogging his heels. The guards standing outside the chamber dared not bar him from entering. They uncrossed their swords and stepped quickly aside. Trey threw open the doors himself and walked quickly into his father's private chamber. He was lounging on a pile of pillows with one of his concubines.

"Trey, what are you doing here?" demanded Emperor Zeno.

Trey came to stand over him. "Tell me the rumor I have heard is untrue! You did not order that child flogged publicly."

"She dared to touch you!" His father was angry. The young female on his lap scurried away like a frightened rat. "I will not have those unwashed, filthy beasts touching my son."

"You are a monster!" Trey ran trembling hands through his hair. "She is a child! An innocent who didn't know any better. She was honoring me!"

His father stood and came to tower over him. "You are still a child, Trey. Someday this will all be yours, then you will understand why you must rule with might."

"If I must crush children under my heel, then I do not wish to rule at all!" Trey spun on his heel and started to leave.

"You will rule, Trey! Some day, you will have more of me in you than your mother. That is the day you will be fit to take the throne from me."

Trey returned to his room, and despite Apolo's presence, he threw himself on his bed and burst into tears. He hated his father! Turning to Apolo, he saw his guard and friend was at a loss. Somehow, Trey would make amends to that little girl.

"Find that child, Apolo. I will personally see that she is cared for."

Apolo quickly left, and Trey paced, wringing his hands until his guard and friend returned. Grabbing his cloak, he prepared to follow him out. "Let's go now."

Apolo blocked the door. "You cannot help her."

Trey glared at him. "Does my father forbid it?"

"I'm sorry, Trey. You cannot help her, because she is dead."

"Dead!" Trey stumbled back, horrified.

Apolo reached out for him.

"Don't touch me! Do you want to die too?"

"Trey! Trey! Are you all right?"

Trowa opened his eyes and realized that he was lying flat on his back. Arora was hovering over him, her dark hair forming a curtain over them. She wasn't daring to touch him, and he understood why, but Trowa wasn't playing by her rules. Not here and now. He slid his fingers through her hair and pulled her head to his. Arora didn't know what to do. He felt her confusion, but he didn't care. He brought her lips to his, finding them stiff and unyielding, but Trowa persisted until she sighed and relaxed. He hoped Arora felt as he did now and not as he did with Catherine when he endured her kisses to maintain his tenuous tie to her. This kiss with Arora made his heart pound and his head swim as a hot surge of need crashed through him.

He rolled Arora on her back and moved his lips to her neck. 

"Don't do this, Trey," she whispered, but he could tell by the pounding of the pulse in her neck that it affected her every bit as much as it did him.

He kissed her lips again and slid a hand up to work the buttons of her blouse. "You can touch me, Arora. I am not Trey. I am Trowa Barton. We are not on Calabria. You don't need to pretend that you don't want me."

She moved her head away from his kisses. "Please stop, Trey."

"You aren't listening to me," he murmured as he slid his hand inside her shirt. "Touch me, Arora. I need you to touch me."

Suddenly he felt a jarring pain, and as he rolled off her, his disappointment acute and painful, Arora jumped to her feet, shaking out the hand that she had struck his face with.

"You weren't listening to me!" She stomped out of the dressing area, almost running into Duo and Trynity.

They watched Arora depart before Trynity raised a brow at Trowa, then went after her. Duo laughed as Trowa stood. The side of his face was burning with pain. "You'll be lucky to not get a shiner," predicted Duo.

"She hit me," murmured Trowa, stunned. He put his hand to his swelling cheek. She was not just window dressing as an imperial guard that much was certain now, if he had any doubts.

Trynity ducked her head back in. "I am taking Arora back to the palace. She is very upset." She shot Trowa a questioning look, which he chose to ignore. With a shrug, she left.

"Smooth move, Romeo. Now I have to ride back with you," complained Duo as Trowa changed out of his circus outfit. "I hope you won't kill us."

On the way back to Seaside it began to rain, so Trowa was forced to slow down. Contrary to what others believed, he did not want to kill himself, especially not now when he was sure he had found the missing piece of his life and it was not his right to rule Calabria. Without Arora, he was not whole. But she obviously could not feel the same for him.

Upon entering Seaside, Trowa was greeted by Apolo who quickly leapt from the bench near the door. His head ached, his body still burned with frustration, especially when he could still taste the sweetness of Arora's kiss. He felt as if he had a hangover and he didn't particularly want to talk to Apolo.

"He's been sitting there all day like a dog waiting for his master," commented Lars who was leaning against the door.

"The princess was returned to the palace several hours ago," stated Apolo curtly. "Where have you been with my sister?"

"None of your business." Trowa walked past him to the elevator. Apolo followed him. "Were you worried about me or Arora?" 

When he received no answer, Trowa turned to look at him as the elevator door opened. They stepped in together, and when the door closed, Apolo responded.

"How do you expect me to answer that? What do you want me to say? Arora is my sister! You are my lord prince, and more than that, you are my friend and brother of my heart, Trey. I would do anything for you but one thing: I would never hand over my sister for any man's amusement, including your own. Even on this planet far away from our own, I must protect the honor of my father's house. I shouldn't have to remind you that Dax would use any excuse to rid himself of the imperial female of our house."

Trowa rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. "I wish you hadn't come to Earth."

"We are in agreement." The elevator came to a stop and they continued to his room.

"Do you tire of your duties to me?" asked Trowa when they were inside.

"What would I do otherwise?" Apolo seemed confused by his question.

"How long have you been my guard?"

"Since you were six and I was seven. Arora joined us a year later."

Trowa felt exhausted as his nerves finally began to settle, but he was disgusted by the revelations of his life. "Would you have sacrificed yourself to save me even then?"

"In a heartbeat, my lord prince."

"I don't want you to sacrifice your life for me." 

"What happened to your face?" asked Apolo suddenly. "Can't that foolish female keep you safe?"

Trowa put his hand to his still throbbing cheek. "She was not at fault. I was careless."

"You are lying to me." 

"I am not answerable to you." Trowa tossed off his clothing and lay on his bed. "Do you owe your allegiance to me?" he asked Apolo who settled near the window on the floor with his sword on his lap, "or to the ruler of Calabria?"

"To you only, Trey. Do you not remember the ceremony when I gave a blood oath to pledge my heart and soul to keeping you safe?"

Trowa propped up on an elbow and looked at him. "When?"

"When I came into your household."

"When I was only six and you were seven? Did Arora do the same? How old was Arora?"

"She was five."

Trowa closed his eyes. "Is it wrong," he murmured.

"It is the way," he heard Apolo say as he drifted into sleep.

__

"My lord, do you have a place in your household for this useless female?"

"Dax, I do not take concubines that young." Emperor Zeno laughed and was joined by his men.

"Do not even jest, Zeno," admonished the beautiful woman at his side. "Bring the child. She is Apolo's sister? I will take her into my household."

The girl clung to her father's leg, but despite her fear, there was a pugnacious light in her eyes. "I am not a useless female! I can fight better than Apolo!"

The men burst into laughter and one man suggested, "Let Trey take her as an imperial guard if she is so skilled."

"Indeed!" Many men shouted their mocking approval.

Trey's father dragged him from the table, and Dax forced his daughter to her knees before Trey.

Trey felt sick and tried to escape, but his father seized his wrist and forced his hand open as Dax did with his daughter. 

"Stop!" cried Trey, but his father didn't listen as he pulled a sharp blade from the table and sliced open Trey's palm. Arora scarcely whimpered as the same was done to her, and they forced their hands together.

"Vow to protect him," urged Dax, his voice little more than a snarl.

Arora looked from her father to Trey's face. "I will protect you with my life's blood until I have no more life in my body."

The men roared their approval.

Tears pricked at Trey's eyes as he stared down at their joined hands. He felt ashamed.

"Don't you dare cry before your men!" his father whispered in his ear.

"My hand hurts," whimpered Trey.

Arora's hand slid from his, and he saw a bright stain of blood on the white tiled floor as she stared at her own hand with awe.

Trowa jerked awake. The room was dark but for the moonlight streaming in the window, but he saw Apolo shift on the mat placed on the floor where he slept. He was so attuned to Trowa that he also had stirred.

"Is there something amiss?" asked Apolo sleepily.

Trowa touched the palms of his hands and discovered the thin scars he had assumed to be injuries from his crash near L3. 

He couldn't keep ignoring the truth.

He was Trey, crowned prince of Calabria. 

His destiny was to kill his father or die trying.


	9. Potential bad publicity for the Peacecra...

****

Cinq Kingdom Palace

The limo ride to the palace started out relatively quiet. Heero was glad because he certainly didn't feel like conversing now. Heero had tried talking to Trowa at breakfast, but his friend wouldn't open up, and now he was staring glumly out the window at the passing scenery they all had seen hundreds of times in their year at the Cinq Kingdom. There was a nasty bruise on his face and Heero suspected his Calabrian watchdog of having put it there. Apolo was now discussing with Lars Nelson the merits of women with different shades of hair. Heero ignored the inane discussion, even trying to snooze a bit before the briefing at the palace, but when Quatre joined the conversation, Heero began to itch with a need to close his hand into a fist and pound the pilot of the Sandrock gundam. The very sound of his voice was nauseating this early in the morning, and if he said one word about Relena…

"I prefer blondes," stated Quatre, and Heero relaxed a bit. He closed his eyes and tried to recapture his nap.

"You would," said Lars. "What you see in that blond barracuda Dorothy Catalonia is beyond me."

"You wouldn't understand. You don't know her well enough."

Lars snorted. "She's a controlling hag, but deep down inside she wants some guy to dominate her."

"You think you're a judge of character?"

Heero opened one eye. Was Quatre going to goad Nelson into fighting? 

"I'm a pretty good judge of _her _character, at least she thought so a couple of weeks ago," commented Lars with a smug smile. 

Quatre turned three shades of red and pink and would have lunged forward, but Trowa put a hand on his shoulder and shoved him back. "Save it. Now is not the time."

Those weren't pacifist words, thought Heero with a smile. Later they could all enjoy watching Nelson turn Quatre into a pretzel when the little rich boy tried to avenge Dorothy's honor.

Apolo had watched the exchange in silence, then remarked, "I confess to preferring dark-haired women. They tend to be more docile."

Duo chuckled. "I doubt Trowa would agree with you on that."

"Shut the hell up, Maxwell," snapped Trowa irritably.

Heero raised a brow. Now this was interesting. Duo hadn't talked about their excursion and Wufei had only complained about the mauling that he had received from Princess Ryana. What had Trowa been up to? And where had he really gotten that nasty bruise just below his eye?

Apolo looked at Duo. "What do you mean by that?" By the low, steady tone of his voice, the Calabria must have some suspicion.

"Nothing!" Trowa glared at Duo.

"Your sister popped him good yesterday." Duo laughed.

Trowa reached out for him, but Quatre pushed him back. "Save it."

Apolo leaned toward Trowa. "My…my sister…??" He was too shocked to even finish the question as he stared at Trowa's face. Then Apolo's brows drew together. "What did you do to her?"

Duo snorted. "A little of this, a little of that…"

"You know what I really like," interrupted Lars, oblivious to the tension now brewing between Trowa and his imperial guard.

"Let me guess," said Wufei with a bored tone. "Red-haired women."

Lars chuckled. "That, too. But I was going to remark that a few weeks ago during training down at Dover, I noticed how hot Commander Po is. Why do you suppose King Miliardo gets these babes to command his forces? Do you suppose it's some kind of reward?"

Heero bit his lip to keep from laughing at the look on Wufei's face. He obviously still had feelings for the woman that Nelson had just insulted. Lars was in for the beating of his life when they returned to Seaside Lab. Perhaps he had a deathwish. When Lars glanced at the god of death who was still smiling about his own little coup, Heero was quite sure of it. "So what do you think, Maxwell? Dark and delightful Hilde or red-hot Trynity? I have a hard time deciding."

Duo flew across the limo, but Wufei helped Heero grab him and hold him back. He was growling like a rabid dog. "Later," Heero whispered in his ear. Although he was still very tense and glaring malevolently, Duo didn't make another move for Nelson.

Lars was laughing as he looked at the fuming Apolo. "So, do you have any plans to connect with Princess Relena? She's a ripe apple ready to fall to the ground. I was going to pick her off the tree myself, but you go ahead, and let me know how tasty she is."

That did it! Heero pulled out his gun. Lars threw himself out of the way just in time to avoid a bullet to his brain. The limo began to swerve.

"Crap! You shot the driver!" shouted Quatre before diving after Lars with clenched fists.

Nobody cared that the car was out of control. Everyone was trying to get a piece of Lars except Trowa who was trying to land a good blow on Duo. Apolo was trying to protect Trowa, and Heero thought that while Wufei and Quatre were pounding Lars, he might get some satisfaction of his own after having to watch the alien peacock make moves on Relena at the supper table two nights ago at Seaside. It felt mighty good to smash his knuckles in the imperial guard's face. 

As they careened through the streets of New Port City, horns honked and Heero could vaguely hear screams of pedestrians almost run down by the king's personal limousine. But the punches didn't stop flying even when the limo jumped the curb to climb the steps to the palace before it finally came to a stop part way up. The driver was slumped over the steering wheel, and the horn was blaring.

Soldiers surrounded the car and flung open the doors. Lars' unconscious body fell out first before everyone filed out rubbing knuckles and jaws. Heero stepped on Nelson and was only a little mollified to hear him grunt.

They were escorted immediately to King Miliardo's conference room where Miliardo and Noin were both waiting for them along with Colonel Benton, their angry expressions speaking volumes before they even opened their mouths.

"Where is Nelson?" asked Colonel Benton.

"Right here," muttered Lars who entered holding an already blood-soaked handkerchief to his nose.

Noin made a sound of disgust. "Thought you could take them all? In a limo?"

Lars shrugged.

Noin looked at Miliardo. "During his training at Lake Victoria Base he was reprimanded on several occasions for brawling. I think he has a need to prove himself the alpha male."

Miliardo chuckled. "Then I suppose it is difficult for him to get along with a pack of alpha males."

Lars raised a brow. "It was particularly difficult at Lake Victoria when the alpha male was a female."

Miliardo's eyes widened, his face reddened at the insult directed at his wife Noin, and he took a step towards Lars, but Noin laughed and put her hand on his arm. "Later, Miliardo."

"Famous last word," commented Trowa. He glanced at Apolo. "Did you hit me?"

Heero had clearly seen Apolo deliberately slug Trowa although he didn't seem to know how to properly punch a guy.

"I'm sure it must have been an accident," lied his imperial guard. Heero had never felt the kind of fear he now saw reflected in Apolo's eyes.

But Trowa laughed. "Must have been. I hope you don't have any more of those accidents because you almost broke my jaw."

Apolo dropped to a knee at Trowa's feet and hung his head. "Forgive me, my lord prince."

Benton cleared his throat. "If you are done groveling, we have a military situation to discuss."

"I see no reason for Apolo to be involved in the discussion," said Trowa.

"I do," said Miliardo with a lift of his brow. "Otherwise I would not have requested his presence."

Ignoring the king, Trowa looked at Apolo. "You are excused."

Apolo bowed low and walked out the door without glancing at Miliardo.

Miliardo crossed his arms. "Are you my gundam pilot or the crowned prince of Calabria?"

"A little of both," said Trowa with a self-deprecating smile. "Apolo's only duty is to protect me."

"He may have been useful for information."

"I wouldn't expect him to betray Calabria."

Heero frowned as he looked at Trowa. "Should we expect that you will not betray Calabria? Whose side are you on?"

Before Trowa could answer, if he had been planning to, Noin spoke up. "We asked Apolo to come so that I might begin training him with Arora. The white Taurus suits have been refitted with gundanium salvaged from the Shadowhawk. Trynity is with Arora at this moment on a training exercise."

"What?" Trowa was furious. "Arora is not a pilot!"

"Be reasonable," said Miliardo gently. "When you go into space next week, both her and Apolo will want to protect you. This is the best we can do at short notice. According to Dr. Stryfe, their ship is not equipped for battle, and should you find yourself in a situation that requires fighting, they must be given the means to do as they have been trained."

Trowa still didn't look happy about the news.

Noin came to put a hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off as if she had offended him. "I think we have refitted the Taurus suits to fit their particular skills."

"And you have discovered them how? Have you used her to get information about her home?" When Noin didn't respond, Trowa turned away from her in disgust.

"You are being ridiculous," pointed out Heero. The man now standing before him was no longer Trowa Barton. Heero wondered if Trowa even realized that he had become crowned Prince Trey. "The Calabrians are in space breaking the peace which came to us for a heavy price in war and loss of life. We have a right to use any means possible to protect that peace."

Miliardo put his hands on his hips. "You will have to make a decision now, Trowa. I can't allow you to pilot the Heavyarms gundam when you seem to have such misgivings of our intentions."

The threat of losing Heavyarms toppled Trowa from his throne. "I'm sorry. My only concern is for Arora and Apolo. They are my responsibility."

Miliardo's relaxed. "I am glad you realize that."

"I will send Trynity here." Noin walked out and after a few moments, Trynity walked in accompanied by Sally Po. Wufei's face turned when she glanced at him, and Heero noticed that Sally couldn't help meeting that longing gaze. That was a broken relationship doomed to failure. Heero almost laughed until he remembered his own stupidity on the beach the previous afternoon.

Sally immediately set about briefing the king and the pilots under her command. On the viewing screen they watched footage of the battles near L3. Parts of the colony had been destroyed. Almost a dozen people had been killed; people who had refused to evacuate from the only home they had ever known. Heero might act no differently in the same situation, but then again, he was a soldier, not a mother and father with three children, two old men and their wives, two scientists and a medical worker.

"Have they made contact?" asked Miliardo.

"Only with the citizens of L3." Sally played a transmission.

Lady Une's face appeared on the screen. She was flanked by men wearing clothing similar to that worn by Arora and Apolo. Heero guessed they were also imperial guards protecting the arrogant man they could just barely see standing toward the back. Glancing at Trowa, Heero almost asked him if he recognized anyone, but Trowa seemed to be mesmerized by the sight of other men from his home planet.

"People of Colony L3, the imperial forces of Calabria will give you one more chance to surrender and hand over the traitorous Calabrians. Do so, and you will be left in peace. Refuse, and you will be destroyed." The transmission ended. 

Sally turned to face them. "My sources inside Lady Une's organization have been able to discover that the Calabrians scanned the area for gundanium. They call it imperial alloy. Apparently it is very rare in their system. They found what they were looking for, on a resource satellite."

"My ship," murmured Trowa. "On my ship…I…I took Arora's sword." Heero saw that Trowa was pale and shaking. "Those people…they are dead because of me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Prince Trey," said Benton, wisely choosing to acknowledge Trowa's true identity. "The fact that they have made an alliance with Lady Une proves that they do not have peaceful intentions."

"He's right." Sally looked from him back to Miliardo. "It is only a matter of time before they near Earth and discover our gundanium. Since they haven't really met with any resistance, we don't know the full capabilities of their redesigned ships. We do know that if Une has been supplying them with technology, we may have a problem because she has in her organization some men who worked on the Coalition Base in Dr. Stryfe's lab. My guess is some of the technology developed by him is being put to use by the Calabrians."

"We must prepare for battle," stated Miliardo, with a sad shake of his head.

"That won't be necessary," said Heero. Everyone turned to look at him. "We will continue with our original plan and leave Earth. We can fight the aliens in Space to prevent them from reaching Earth."

"My father can cloak the transport ship until we pass by the Calabrian forces," added Trynity, "and once through their defenses, he can uncloak the barge and they will follow us to L10, away from Earth and the populated colonies." 

Miliardo frowned. "I don't like using you as bait. I am not a coward."

"No one is suggesting that you are a coward," said Duo. "The plan makes a lot of sense."

"I think the people of Earth and the colonies have suffered enough," said Quatre. "Let's take the fight away from them."

"We will need gundams to stay behind to protect the kingdom," said Benton.

Sally glanced at Wufei. Heero knew the Altron wouldn't be headed to space.

"I'll stay," offered Lars. He chuckled. "I wasn't too keen on heading back to L10 anyway. I made too many mistakes there."

"That's the first intelligent thing I have heard you say," commented Duo.

Miliardo chuckled and looked at Trynity. "This mission may take months, Miss Stryfe. I would feel safer knowing you were a part of it, but I must in all good conscience inform you that your accomplishments at the academy have not gone unnoticed. You were recommended for a fellowship to join a deep space exploration expedition."

"I was recommended?" Trynity was surprised. She shouldn't be, thought Heero. She had plenty of deep space exploration experience already in the form of Duo Maxwell's cranium.

"Dr. Elias Plume recommended you, and you have been accepted to join the team. If you choose not to go on this mission, I will understand."

Trynity looked so excited that she was ready to burst. Duo looked like someone had already burst him. Heero knew Trynity's brain would eventually come between the two. "I can't believe Dr. Plume would recommend me!" 

"Didn't he claim that you drove him to early retirement?" asked Quatre with a chuckle.

"Dr. Plume had the highest respect for your work and dedication," Miliardo told Trynity. "He wasn't much of a teacher, but the man could recognize talent."

One glance at the dispirited Duo made Trynity moderate her excitement, and it was with determination that she looked at Miliardo. "I am grateful for the honor, but protecting the peace of the kingdom is more important at this time."

Miliardo seemed almost as relieved as Duo. "I thank you, Miss Stryfe."

"I will stay behind," volunteered Quatre with a suspicious glance at Lars. Who would have thought Quatre would have a reason to be jealous?

"Does this mean that ridiculous tournament and festival are off?" asked Wufei.

"Certainly not!" Sally was smiling. Damn, she was a part of the conspiracy! "The base has been overrun by decorators and thousands of tickets have been sold to the tournament. The people would be very disappointed and demand an explanation."

"We would rather the citizens not know for the time being that our peace is threatened," said Miliardo. 

Another war under the leadership of Miliardo Peacecraft would be too much for the people of the Cinq Kingdom to accept. His control over the Assembly was tenuous at best. The old nobility was losing power, and while they might be ignored now, they could become a threat. There were just too many people still afraid of Zechs Merquise. His saving grace was that Noin was his wife, and the people loved and respected her from her days as Cinq Kingdom commander under Relena's leadership. If Noin could welcome a man like Zechs Merquise into her heart, the people of his kingdom could at least trust him to lead and protect them. But like some of his critics, Heero still had difficulty believing Zechs could control his warrior instincts. Heero couldn't control his own. The virtual games were not enough to satisfy his hunger for fighting. 

The telecom buzzed, and Benton pressed the button to answer. Relena's face appeared on the screen. "Miliardo, is Heero Yuy in there?"

Damn, it was starting already! She was going to screech for him to take her somewhere. Then why did Heero feel a strange sort of excitement about doing so? He caught Duo grinning at him, so he flashed him an obscene gesture.

"He might be," answered Miliardo with a half smile.

"Send that jackass to the salon. He missed his appointment at the costume shop yesterday. The tailor doesn't have time to be available when Yuy feels like complying. I want him in here in ten minutes." The screen went black.

"Tinkle, tinkle," said Quatre with a smile.

"Jingle, jingle," laughed Duo.

"Ring-a-ding-ding," added Wufei smugly.

Miliardo laughed. "You had best get moving, Heero, or I think Relena might follow through with her threats. I wouldn't want to see you prancing around in multicolored tights with bells on your toes."

"I would," stated Lars.

"Screw you," muttered Heero as he walked out with Trowa. Duo and Trynity walked away together, and Wufei and Sally barely waited for the door to the conference room to close before they were in each other's arms making up for lost time. 

Heero frowned and looked at Trowa. He was preoccupied, and Heero knew that they were losing No-Name Trowa Barton. He had a name now, and a past that he was beginning to remember. "Don't worry, Trowa. None of this is your fault, and I am sure from what I have seen that Arora and Apolo can take care of themselves. Hell, they were trained to protect you, weren't they?"

Trowa looked at him. There were ghosts in the depths of his dark green eyes. "I…I don't remember why I took Arora's sword."

"Don't think about it. When you are ready to remember, when you can handle it, you will." Heero felt confident about that. Whatever had happened to Prince Trey had been traumatic, and his mind must be protecting him from reliving it. 

Sally and Wufei had slipped away together, and Duo reappeared without Trynity. He was scratching his head. "Trynity went to help Noin," he remarked.

Both Heero and Trowa stared at him silently, neither knowing what to say.

Duo shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. Trynity Stryfe was giving up a great honor and the chance to do something that was dearer to her than pillaging with a gundam. Her excuse about wanting to protect the Cinq Kingdom was honorable, but Heero doubted anyone believed her any more than he did. She was doing it to remain with Duo. Heero was glad he wasn't Duo Maxwell. Seeing the morose expression on the god of death's face drove him to do something he didn't think he would ever do voluntarily.

"I am going to go see Relena."

"I'll go with you." Trowa stayed at his side as they walked to the salon. "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

Heero raised his brow. "Why not?"

"Trynity is giving up her dream for him."

Heero paused at the door to the salon. "Trynity is following her heart. Maybe we don't really know what her dreams are. Anyway, if she loves Duo enough to give up the great honor she has been given, all of us, including Duo, should trust her to know what she is doing and what she wants." With those words of uncharacteristic wisdom – Heero didn't know where they came from – he pushed open the door to the salon.

Relena was standing with her arms folded facing the door. "I was expecting you ten minutes ago," she snapped like the shrew she was.

Catherine, sitting on the sofa, stood to greet them. "Hello, Trowa. Relena has told me you have chosen to be a knight instead of an entertainer for the tournament. I had hoped you would perform with me."

Trowa looked her in the eye. "I won't be performing with you anymore, Catherine." Heero almost winced at the steel edge in his voice. Even the dimmest star in the night sky could understand that rebuff.

But Catherine didn't seem to notice or if she did, she didn't care. Smiling, she crossed the room to slip her arm around his and despite the stiffening of his body said, "Let's go for a walk in the garden. We can discuss this in privacy."

Heero watched them leave, then glanced at Relena. She was holding a tape measure in her hand. "Just what do you plan to do with that?" Although she wasn't wearing provocative clothing, there was something about her black skirt and pink frilly blouse that made his pulse quicken. Damn! Why did Trowa have to leave him alone with Relena?

Noting the sour expression on Heero's face, Relena wanted to wrap the tape measure around his neck and string him up. "The tailor left!" she snapped. "He told me how to get your measurements and I was to send them to his shop immediately or your costume will not be completed by this week-end." She took a breath. "Take off your jacket."

He pulled off the black leather pilot's jacket and tossed it over a chair. "Can't you just take the sizes off my clothing?" Heero seemed as uncomfortable as she felt.

Relena took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her jangling nerves. She wished Catherine hadn't dragged Trowa away. Now she was alone with Heero Yuy, and she was afraid she would do something stupid. "Don't be ridiculous!" She forced herself to sound in control. "These aren't items of clothing we can just buy off a rack somewhere."

"Get it over with!" snapped Heero.

Her feet took her to Heero, and she concentrated on draping the tape measure around his shoulders. When had they become this broad? She checked the number, then turned away to write the numbers on a notepad on the coffee table. When she turned back, she saw that Heero was unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she almost shrieked. She didn't need to see more of Heero than necessary. Her knees were becoming weak.

"You can't measure my waist over my shirt. The tailor always makes me take it off. My pants, too."

Heero was being completely serious. Relena was shaking like a leaf. She was in over her head! "Don't do that!" She walked over to the telecom. "I'll just tell him to use the last measurements he had from you."

"I've grown since then."

He didn't need to remind her! Relena's hand hovered over the telecom. All she had to do was to call in Benton, and he would do what was necessary. But Relena didn't want to look like a coward in Heero's eyes. Glancing at him and seeing that his shirt was hanging open, Relena could do nothing but stare at the movement of his muscles as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"Are we going to do it or not?"

"Do it?" she squeaked. Relena felt light-headed.

"Get over here and measure me! I have other things to do!"

Relena managed to reach him although she bumped into the coffee table and he caught her before she fell on the floor. When she looked up at him, she saw that his eyes were dark and menacing. Her gaze traveled down to his lips. They were closed in a straight line of disapproval and disgust. How often had she seen that look? Too many times, she thought, forcing down the lump in her throat that made tears jump to her eyes.

She shook off his hands and slipped the tape around his waist. Relena tried not to touch him although she noted that he had become very tense. Relena turned away to write the number, then managed to take measurements from his shoulders to his waist, then from there to the floor without doing anything foolish. 

"All done," she said with a sigh of relief as she turned back to him. She brushed back her bangs and realized they were moist from perspiration. It was hard work measuring Heero Yuy! "You can go."

"You're not done," he said with a low voice.

She turned to look at him.

"You forgot my hips."

No! She couldn't do that! Relena tossed him the tape. "You do it."

He tossed it back. "You've done such a good job. Besides, I wouldn't be able to keep the tape straight."

Relena saw a challenge in his eyes. Jerk! Who did he think he was dealing with? She marched over and pulled the tape around him, but when she brought it around the front to measure him, the tape dropped from her hands when she encountered more than she expected. Before she could react, Heero grabbed a handful of her hair and he covered her lips with his own. Relena didn't even think about fighting him as he dragged her down to the couch. This time she returned his kiss, and she touched where she wanted, the places she had measured and places she would like to, and he was taking full measure of her as well. The buttons of her blouse clattered as they hit the floor. Clothing was tearing, hers, his, she didn't know. She didn't care.

Suddenly Heero's weight was gone, and she heard the sound of a punch thrown. Relena blinked at the sight of Colonel Benton punching a dazed Heero again. 

Jumping off the sofa, she hurried to grab Benton's arm to stop him from pounding Heero senseless.

"Stop it!"

Benton looked at her with disgust and she realized her blouse was hanging open, her skirt was hiked up and her hair was a mess. Shocked to see how she must look in his eyes, Relena quickly buttoned what she could of her blouse as he looked away from her back to Heero. "Get out now, or I will report your behavior to the king."

Without looking at her, he snatched his jacket and walked out.

Benton followed him without looking again at Relena. By the time Noin walked into the salon, she had composed herself enough to call in the measurements to the tailor.

"What was going on?" Noin's eyes scanned the room before coming back to rest on Relena. The coffee table had overturned. A vase was broken. Relena's shirt was held together with one button, her skirt was rumpled and she could only imagine what her face looked like.

Relena was so ashamed of her behavior in her brother's salon that she couldn't answer. The public relations fallout hadn't begun yet from the limousine incident. What if some palace tour would have stumbled in on her heated interlude with Heero Yuy? The press and her brother's opposition in the Assembly would have that bone to gnaw on for weeks!

Noin laughed and came to put an arm around her shoulder. "I think you've found a way to get past that gundanium shielded heart of his."

"He doesn't love me! What went on in here had nothing to do with love." Relena could feel herself blushing.

Noin tried to tidy Relena's hair. "Heero Yuy wouldn't do that to just any girl, Relena." Noin frowned and thought aloud, "Actually I couldn't really imagine him doing that at all, so I think you have him hooked. Believe me, he'll fight the line. Just hang on, give him some slack when he wants it, but hold on tight. I landed a big one. So will you."

"I didn't know you knew how to fish," remarked a voice from the door.

They both looked to see Miliardo glaring at the two of them, hands on his hips. Relena didn't know if he was angrier with her for her behavior or for Noin's analogy.

Noin's face turned red and without a word to either of them, Miliardo walked out with his back stiff.

Noin sighed and looked back at Relena, and shrugging, she said, "He'll get over it. His pride is a little hurt. As for Heero, when he goes out to space, he will think of nothing except returning to you. Just don't screw it up, Relena."

Relena had no intention of waiting for his return. She smiled to herself. Her plan was looking better and better.

"We didn't have a chance to talk the other day," said Catherine after they had been walking in the garden for awhile in silence. When they came to the gazebo, she sat on the bench and patted the space beside her.

"You were never big on talking." Trowa didn't bother looking at her.

"I thought you liked it that way."

"I didn't like it any way," he admitted.

"So now that you have found another girl, you think you can treat me like dirt?" She seemed more angry than hurt.

Trowa looked at her. "I'm sorry, Catherine. You were right at school when you said that I didn't love you."

"I took care of you, Trowa," she reminded him.

"And I appreciate that." This had gone much more smoothly at school when she had ditched him to run off with the circus. Why couldn't she just leave it at that? Women were unpredictable! A noise overhead made him look up to see the Cinq Kingdom Taurus suits in flight. His heart beat faster thinking that Arora was in one of the mobile suits. He could see the gundanium resurfacing, and they were equipped with beam sabers.

"Trowa!" Catherine had been talking to him but he found it difficult to concentrate on anything but the mobile suits in the sky. He forced himself to turn to look at her. Catherine had left the bench to stand by him. "Relena explained to me everything that has happened." She put her hand on his arm, and Trowa felt uncomfortable, but he checked the urge to shove off her touch. "I hope you do not get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, Catherine. I'm a big boy."

The Taurus suits were high in the sky. Trowa couldn't help but turn his attention back to them, to watch as they dueled with their beam sabers. They were just practicing, but he was anxious for their safety, both for Apolo who was like a brother to him, and for Arora whom he…he…

"Trowa? You aren't listening! You haven't listened to a word I have said!"

"I'm sorry. I was concerned about Arora and Apolo."

Her head tilted up to watch the mock battle in the sky between the three Taurus suits. "I'd say you have cause to be concerned. Miss Stryfe is making fools of them."

Trowa sighed.

"Do you love that girl?" demanded Catherine.

He looked at her. "Arora?" Did he love her? Had he loved her? He certainly was drawn to her. His one memory seemed to indicate that he had loved her. But then why had he left? Why had he taken her sword? Trowa wished he could remember more about Arora and why he had abandoned her. Hurt and angry from his betrayal, she could not trust him, so Trowa didn't know if he could trust himself. Especially with her.

"You didn't answer my question," Catherine reminded him.

"You are getting on my nerves, Cathy."

She slid her arms around his neck and pressed herself close. "I know just what to do for that. Let's go back to the circus. I have something in my tent that can take the edge of your nerves."

The thought of getting high and having sex with Catherine churned his stomach painfully. He shoved her back. "Don't touch me!"

Catherine looked hurt, but he didn't want to comfort her. Had he always been so selfish? Had she always repulsed him? Did Prince Trey treat women so callously? Had he done it to Arora? "You will regret this, Trowa Barton."

"I don't think so." He headed back to the palace, his head aching, his heart in turmoil. The Taurus suits had landed, and he got back to the pavilion in time to see Arora lowering on the cable. Trynity was just dismounting from her own and went to talk to Apolo who was already on the ground.

Trowa marched to Arora and was disgusted to see her dressed in the form-fitting space uniform. On Calabria such a garment would be considered indecent and dishonorable, and he felt uncomfortable and irritated that she wore it although he had seen many women, not the least Trynity Stryfe, dressed just so. "What are you doing?"

"Training," she informed him, matter-of-factly, and tried to walk past him.

"Don't turn your back on me."

Arora didn't turn around. "I should have learned that lesson four years ago, Trey. Now stop treating me like a helpless child and allow me to train without your interference."

Trowa took a step toward her, then stopped as she turned to look at him. He saw himself in her eyes, a spoiled, petulant boy who demanded everything, who was denied nothing.

__

"Stop treating me like a helpless child!"

"You are a child!"

Apolo was laughing as he sat on a rock tossing pebbles in a stream as he listened to them argue.

"Stop following us around. You are going to get hurt!" Trey glared at the annoying pest.

She glared back at him.

"You can't handle that sword, so why do you even try?" Apolo's little sister disgusted him, but he had no choice but to put up with her.

"You can't handle your sword," she retorted. "You will never be able to take the throne from your father." They glared at each other for several moments during which time he considered beating the gods forsaken female, then Trey snorted and started to walk away. He couldn't beat her; he wouldn't beat her.

"Stupid, useless female," he muttered as he neared a stream where he knelt to take a drink of water. Ever since that day when she had sworn her blood oath she had been a plague in his life. She spoiled all his fun, and Apolo spent more time watching out for her than he did Trey. It wasn't fair to be saddled with her. Imperial Guard Arora was a joke! His father's men laughed behind his back whenever he entered the hall with her on his heels. Dilan mocked him. His father outright ridiculed him. And the look in Dax's eyes made Trey shudder when his dark gaze swept over them as if they were vermin. Someday he would be rid of her! The brat would get herself into trouble, and that would be the end of her.

A growl made him lift his head from and he found himself facing a large wildcat almost twice his own size. Across the stream from him, it bared its long fangs, and saliva dripped from corners of its mouth as it growled. Trey was so paralyzed with fear that he couldn't breathe let alone move. 

"Don't move." Arora was standing several feet away from him. 

"Get away," he hissed over his shoulder. The little pest would get in the way as usual. 

The wildcat roared.

Ignoring him, Arora ran, jumped and flipped high in the air before landing in the water in the stream between Trey and the wildcat. Trey's heart seemed to stop as the wildcat sprang at her, but she put up her arms and rays of light flew out from her, knocking down the wildcat.

As it roared and sprang for another attack, Apolo came running from behind Trey. He tossed the sword through the air. It flew end over end until Arora reached up to snatch it by the handle, and in the same motion swung it smoothly to slice cleanly through the attacking wildcat fell which fell on either side of her in two pieces.

"I guess she knows how to use her sword," remarked Apolo in Trey's ear.

Trey turned to look at him. "What witchery did she use on that beast?"

Apolo looked startled. Arora quickly went to his side and slipped her hand in her brother's. They were both frightened, but Arora recovered before Apolo and she glared at Trey, her chin raised in that defiant pose that made him want to beat the insolence out of her.

"I saved your life!"

"It is your duty," he reminded her angrily. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Answer me! What manner of sorcery was that?"

"Our mother was a Guerani."

"Who else knows?" demanded Trey. This was all he needed! The Guerani tribe had been annihilated before Trey's birth because their sorcery and evil rites threatened the security of the empire. There were rumors that scattered survivors hid in the Guerani Hills or in the Wastelands, and from time to time hunts were organized to kill the vile creatures. Trey could not believe Dax would put two in his midst!

"No one!" cried Arora.

"Not even our father," stated Apolo fearfully. "Our mother would not dare tell him!" Dax, himself, had lead many Guerani hunting excursions into the hills.

"Only you know." Arora stared defiantly at Trey, yet he could see in her soft brown gaze that she was frightened "What are you going to do?"

He knew what he should do. Trey should tell his father. Dax would be punished, banished to the desert to live with the outcasts, his house ruined and Arora and Apolo would be put to death. Creatures with powers that Trey had just witnessed could be very dangerous. 

"I saved your life!" cried Arora anxiously. Tears glistened in her eyes, making them look like big, dark amber jewels.

"Trowa?" 

Trowa blinked his eyes. Arora was looking at him curiously. Her hands were clenched at her sides, and Trowa either felt or remembered what he had learned about them. Although Apolo had powers, Arora was stronger. Apolo had once confided in him that his mother, Valerya, had been the daughter of the last chief of the Guerani tribe. She had been raised by a childless Wasteland couple who one day found the child at their doorstep sobbing and alone. Valerya had come to the imperial palace with Dilan's mother, and she had caught the eye of Zeno's imperial guard. She had died the night Arora had been born.

Apolo came to them, disturbing his thoughts by remarking, "Those machines are difficult to handle."

Trynity came to stand with them. "You fought against the controls of the Taurus, Apolo. You must become one with your mobile suit, and it will react as you wish. Once you discover the technique, you will become adept, I have no doubt." She smiled at Trowa. "They are very skilled."

"That's not what I saw," remarked Trowa with a frown. "You were making jackasses out of them."

Trynity raised her brows. "I wasn't really fighting. Arora was giving you the show."

Trowa looked at Arora. She was smiling smugly.

__

"I told you I could take care of myself." 

Trowa was finding it difficult to sort the past from the present. 

__

"I swear I will use my powers only to protect you, Trey."

"Forever?" He glared at the little pest, realizing for the first time that he had the power of life or death over the wretched witch-child. Arora knew it too.

"Forever," she vowed. There was a glow about her as she stared at him with her big eyes.

Trowa was looking into those big eyes now. But they were they eyes of a woman, not a child.

"You don't look too well," remarked Trynity with concern. "You aren't coming down with something are you? Maybe you better get back to Seaside. Relena will have a snit if you try to weasel out of her extravaganza next week because if you come down with something, so will everyone else."

"I will accompany you, my lord prince," said Apolo, unzipping the flight jacket.

"Stay," ordered Trowa. "There is much to learn and little time. Noin and Trynity will need to train you every spare moment they have."

Before turning to leave, Trowa noted that Arora and Apolo looked like lost children, standing side by side watching him. Or was he remembering how they had looked that afternoon so long ago when they had returned to the palace? Trey hadn't told anyone, not ever, what he had learned about his imperial guards. Apolo and Arora were likely the last of their race, and no matter what happened, he would never betray them. Trey felt the need to protect them just as strongly as they felt theirs to protect him. They were tied, knotted forever in a pact of blood. Arora's powers must have drawn her to Earth, and now because Trowa didn't want them to reveal their whereabouts to the Calabrians, they had become rebels.

Trowa would need to protect them.

He thought of the transmission Sally had played and the men he had seen.

Prince Dilan had come, and with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, Trowa knew it wasn't for Princess Ryana, and he hadn't come to find a brother he believed dead. Dilan had come for Arora. 


	10. The Knights of the Round Table

****

Seaside Laboratory

"Anyone else's tights keep slipping?"

Heero glanced at Duo and saw that he was pulling up his dark green hose yet again. Fortunately, Heero's fit to perfection, but then again, Relena Peacecraft had been rather adept with the tape measure. Heero caught himself smiling as he remembered the incident. Now she would have something to think about while he was in space. He certainly would.

"Perhaps Milady Stryfe planned your ill-fitting garb," commented Lars.

Duo looked at him. " 'Milady', 'Ill-fitting garb?' Aren't you taking this whole thing a little too seriously? Let me clue you in on how these things work: Relena plans the party, we all dress in clothing we hate, we put up with whatever she has planned until a gundam blasts the whole shindig to smithereens. Right guys?"

A mumbling of general consensus responded.

Lars smiled bowed to them all. "I plan to kick thine asses on the field of play this fine day."

"Shove it up your…" Heero didn't have a chance to finish as Dr. Stryfe walked into the foyer. He was dressed in a sparkling dark robe, a cone-shaped hat on his head, a leather pouch handing from a belt and a crooked staff in his hand.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

Five highly irritated faces were turned to him. Wufei was wearing traditional Chinese clothing that wasn't all that different from his usual form of dress, and Trowa didn't seem bothered to be wearing hose and a royal blue velvet tunic that didn't quite reach his knees, similar to the 'garb' the rest of them were wearing. Trowa, outside of Nelson, was the only one among them who didn't seem particularly bothered to wear the costume, but then he was used to prancing around in clown outfits, so this outfit might even be considered a step up in respectability. Quatre was wearing pink trimmed with silver. Whose idea was that, anyway? Dorothy Catalonia? Duo had complained about his since the moment Heero's black costume arrived.

"Why does he get to be the black knight? I am the god of death, damn it! Why doesn't he wear white for his angel wing gundam? Well? Someone answer me!" Duo was glaring at him as he held up his hose.

Dr. Stryfe went to him. "There is a string in those things; you don't have to hold it up."

Duo looked embarrassed as Trynity's father tightened the string. The dumb ass couldn't even dress himself without a Stryfe. As Duo continued to grumble, Heero patted his own costume to find the various weapons he had squirreled away. Nelson was going to be dog meat before the day was done, and the entire Cinq Kingdom was going to be witness.

Duo didn't stop complaining about his costume during the limo ride to Dover Mobile Suit Base until Dr. Stryfe told him to shut the hell up. In the brief quiet that ensued, Dr. Stryfe recounted some tale of a chivalrous, heroic green knight. The story was quite moving, and at the conclusion, there was silence until Duo whined, "The god of death doesn't wear green!"

"Thou hast no honor," remarked Lars sadly.

"Hey, and when I get through with youst, youst won't have any family jeweleths." 

"Thy family jewels hath been stolen by a red-haired wench."

"That's quite enough!" Dr. Stryfe tapped his staff threateningly on the floor of the car. "I'll cast a spell if you don't settle down! I have strict orders to deliver you all in one piece, and that includes the driver."

"I think you had better listen," remarked Wufei.

"Indeed! I have a few items…" Dr. Stryfe rummaged through a leather pouch and produced a couple of small bottles containing colorful liquids.

Heero inched closer to the door. If there were an explosion, he was going to be ready to bail out.

Quatre was gasping. "Wha…what are you going to do with those?"

Duo pounded on the new, bulletproof partition. "Hey, buddy, stop the car!"

The locks shot down.

Dr. Stryfe raised his brows. "He might have listened had you not been the cause of his brother being in the hospital."

"Oh mighty wizard, thou are not planning to conjure a demon?" Lars even looked a little worried.

Dr. Stryfe smiled and stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment before saying. "Don't test me."

They all sat still until the limo rolled to a stop a few miles from the base where several horses were waiting for them to ride into the base. Heero could see that the road was lined with people waving flags and banners. How did those women get an event of this size and magnitude planned in so little a time? Their efficiency was frightening. Was it any wonder Zechs Merquise placed women in command of his army?

"I can't ride that horse!" sputtered Duo as he looked at the long-legged gray horse with green satin draped over it. "I want the black one."

Lars quickly leapt on his own red-caprisoned white horse. "Mount up, Sir Shinigami, and we shall make haste to the castle."

Heero fingered the trigger to his gun. All he had to do was wing the moron, and they would all be spared. But if he did that, he wouldn't have the satisfaction of humiliating Nelson at the base. He mounted his own horse, noting how somber Relena had made his decorations. Heero shrugged. What did it matter? In the end, the black knight would be left standing on the field.

"Someone help me get on!" cried out Quatre as his horse pranced away from him. "I've never ridden a horse!"

"Whose stupid idea was this?" demanded Wufei. He didn't look pleased, but he at least knew how to ride a horse.

Lars spurred his horse toward Quatre, then reached down to grab a handful of his tunic. He dangled him in the air for a moment before setting him on his horse.

"Thank you, I think," said Quatre nervously as he desperately clutched the saddle horn.

Trowa sighed and nudged his own horse toward Quatre. "Take the reins and hold on. Your horse will probably stick with ours."

"I want a camel!" whined Quatre. "I can ride a camel."

"I want a motorcycle, but we have to ride horses," snapped Trowa. Heero noted that Trowa had been in an extremely bad mood the last few days during which Apolo and Arora stayed at Dover Base training with the white Taurus suits. He often sat at the window staring out at the sea or at the night sky. Heero knew they had lost Trowa, but Trowa did not seem to want to let go of the present to find his past. He never spoke of his memories, and Heero suspected by the dark circles under his eyes that his dreams were disturbed by images of the past.

Soldiers carrying banners depicting their particular gundams accompanied them on their procession. As they passed through the gauntlet of citizens, the people tossed flowers and cheered loudly for the knights of the kingdom. Lars acknowledged them with waves and bows, and he tossed roses to the pretty young women and coins to the children. Duo had trouble controlling his horse, probably because he was complaining about the color. Quatre slipped off his horse twice, the last time he was stepped on and he burst into tears. Heero's horse was startled by the high-pitched wails and reared. Heero managed to keep his seat and maneuver the animal away, but not before Quatre screeched and fainted. Heero was tempted, for Sandrock's sake, to grab away the banner with the gundam on it, especially when he heard people openly questioning if Quatre was actually the pilot of a gundam. Quatre made them all look bad.

Lars saved the day by dragging his limp body off the ground and tossing it over the saddle of Quatre's horse and taking the reins. As he acknowledged the cheers of the adoring crowd, Duo, Trowa and Wufei brought their horses near Heero's.

"It's time we worked as a team."

"Mission: teach the traitor Nelson a lesson."

"Mission accepted," said Heero with a menacing glare towards Lars who was blowing kisses to the women.

"He has no integrity," remarked Wufei. 

The crowds grew bigger and noisier as they arrived at what used to be a soccer stadium but which had now been turned into a tournament arena. To the right, in the middle, was the grandstand where the king sat with his court. Poor Zechs was dressed in white and gold with a tunic that was so short it was almost indecent. His hose was skin-tight. Noin sat beside him waving a fan of plumes before her, and Heero could see by her twinkling eyes that she was enjoying her husband's humiliation immensely. 

The pilots took a turn around the field and came to a stop in a row before the grandstand. Noin nudged Miliardo who shook off her arm.

"Stand up!"

"Not in this ridiculous costume."

Noin laughed. "Be a sport, Miliardo."

"Brother!" warned Relena with a menacing glare.

Heero was annoyed to see Apolo dressed in royal purple and gold, a plumed hat set at an angle on his head hovering behind Relena. Relena herself was wearing a long, golden satin gown that was cut far too low. Heero had never actually seen those curves before - although he had had a handful just the other day - and he didn't like that Apolo of Calabria was enjoying the scenery just a little too much. Trynity Stryfe was near Relena wearing a crimson gown, but she wasn't revealing anything. A shame. She had quite a display. Her hair might have clashed with her gown had she not had it hidden under a headdress that Heero likened to moose antlers. 

Duo was obviously troubled by her headgear. "What the hell is on your head, babe?"

Trynity frowned. "It's a type of hat."

"Whose idea was that?"

"Mine! I researched my costume thoroughly, so it is very authentic."

"I don't like it! You shouldn't be wearing something like that during hunting season."

"Go to hell!"

"I would, but I am not dressed appropriately." He raised his voice to a near shout as he raised up in the stirrups to announce to anyone listening, "The god of death shouldn't have to wear green!"

Miliardo cleared his throat and stood. "I think I've heard as much as I want. Let the games begin." He started to sit down, but Noin grabbed a handful of his backside to force him to stand.

"You are not getting off that easy, loverboy." From down the front of her exotic, multicolored gown, she pulled out several sheets of paper. "Benton and I have taken the liberty of writing your welcome speech."

Miliardo snatched the papers from her as television cameras zoomed in on him. "Lucrezia, this is above and beyond…"

"Shut up and read," snapped Relena. Heero could see that the king's sister was becoming annoyed. He wondered who was going to destroy this event. An attack by the Calabrians? He wouldn't be surprised.

The speech was long and repetitive. To his credit, Miliardo did put some feeling in the welcome and came off looking very regal and magnanimous. Heero glanced at Trowa and caught him watching his female imperial guard. The guy probably didn't even realize he was in love with her. Then again, Trowa wasn't likely to do anything about it without thinking it over mercilessly, so that relationship was doomed. 

Dorothy Catalonia was looking at Lars Nelson as if he were a juicy steak while he flirted with a blushing and giggling Hilde. 

Heero glanced at Quatre and saw that he was gazing at Dorothy with such adoration that he was oblivious to her disinterest. Heero couldn't help but turn his attention to Relena. When he realized that he was staring at her, he cursed aloud, earning him a glare from Benton. They were all a bunch of worthless dimwits in matters of the heart, decided Heero. The only thing they were good for was mass destruction with their gundams. Good thing his was close by.

Thunderous applause signaled the end of the speech during which the horses left their own tribute before the grandstand of the Peacecraft dynasty.

"Thanks a lot," muttered Miliardo to Noin as he sat down, certain to check for her hand before he did so. "Now we will be treated to the sweet scent of horse…"

"I'll have it taken care of," said Benton quickly. He was dressed somberly in robes of an advisor. Heero could see Benton's life spreading out before him – doing all the dirty work including diapering that baby when it was born. Poor kid. A merciless whacked out former OZ ace pilot turned king of a total pacifist nation for a father, a tough as nails OZ Specials training officer, former commander of an army for a mother. Benton had better be reading some parenting books because those two weren't going to be any help.

Before they took another ridiculous ceremonial gallop around the stadium, the girls pulled out their scarves to bestow upon their knights as favors. Trynity tied hers at the end of Duo's braid, and as they kissed, Duo managed to knock off her headdress. The sun glaring down on her bright hair combined with her the color of her gown made Heero wince. Dorothy ignored Quatre and added her favor along with Hilde's to Lars despite what suspiciously sounded like a hiss from his official girlfriend. 

Relena gave Heero one look, then proceeded to add her favor to Lars' now multicolored arm. Princess Ryana had to bribe Wufei to wear her scarf tied around his arm, and he only agreed if she promised to leave him alone the rest of the day. Trowa was looking at Arora, but she seemed not to understand what was going on. The woman wasn't even dressed in costume, and Heero guessed she was hiding her sword wherever those imperial guards hid their weapons. From nowhere Catherine appeared, and although he certainly didn't look pleased to have her hanging over him as she tied it on, Trowa didn't refuse to wear her favor.

Quatre managed to stay on his horse long enough to make it around the field, but he had to forfeit the ring joust when he couldn't hold the heavy lance. How the hell did he pilot Sandrock? The only pilot that gave Nelson a run for his money was Trowa who missed the last ring. Heero didn't really try, but he managed to get a few rings. Having captured all ten rings set up on the wooden arms on his lance, Lars cantered his horse over to the grandstand to present the rings to Relena. As she was thanking him, he grabbed her around the waist and gave her a kiss. Everyone seemed to think it was funny, the crowd cheered, but Heero felt like an ass watching his woman being pawed by the traitor Nelson. His woman? Where had that thought come from?

"What are you planning to do with the gun?" asked Duo conversationally.

Heero looked down at his hand and saw that he had pulled out his pistol.

"You can't shoot him now. If you miss, you hit Relena," pointed out Trowa.

"If you hit him," said Wufei, "you'll splatter blood and brains all over the royal couple."

They looked at each other, then at Heero. Both outcomes had their merits.

Dr. Stryfe appeared in a puff of smoke that scared the daylights out of the horses. How the hell did he do that? "I heard that! Put the gun away, Heero Yuy. This isn't the Middle Ages. We don't murder rivals and haul away princesses to our castles."

Heero raised a brow as he looked down at his costume and the jousting lance he still held in one gauntlet encased hand. He might as well be in the Middle Ages. He might as well kill his rival, and he might as well haul away the princess to his castle. Except he didn't have a castle, so that plan was not feasible.

The next competition was archery. Nelson might have won, although Wufei seemed just as skilled, had not Trynity Stryfe not marched onto the field, grabbed Duo's bow after he tangled an arrow in his hair and handily beat both Nelson and Wufei. 

"That's my girl," commented both Dr. Stryfe and Duo proudly as she stomped back to the grandstand where Relena started to argue with her about her behavior. After a discussion amongst the royal family the prize was given to Lars when Mistress Stryfe was declared ineligible to participate. The booing crowd was mollified when Lars made his flamboyant prance across the field to once again kiss the princess, then grabbed Trynity to plant one on her lips.

"Bastard," muttered Heero, when he noticed Relena wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when he turned his horse and rode away. "I'm going to kill him."

"Not before I get my chance," snarled Duo.

Dr. Stryfe was chuckling. Did he think they weren't serious? "Come along, boys. Time for some refreshment and entertainment before the final event – the mock battle. Plenty enough time for killing later." He herded them out of the arena to a park where tables laden with food had been set. The people who had bought tickets found places at the many trestle tables as the knights sat at up on a stage at what Dr. Stryfe called the high table. Heero found himself sitting between Trynity and Arora, not a bad place to be. The plates served to them were made of bread, which quickly became soggy as food was piled on it. Heero searched around for his fork and came up empty.

"What the hell?" He looked at Trynity, then noticed that Duo with a mouthful of food already.

Trynity frowned. "Apparently we are to be eating in an authentic manner."

"Hey, I'm all for anything that gets the food to my stomach faster," remarked Duo as he scooped up some stew with his fingers and shoved it into his mouth.

Trynity winced and her face reddened. "Duo!"

"Just acting the part," he said, and food dribbled out the side of his mouth. "That's what you girls wanted. What are these things?"

Trynity made a sound of disgust. "Those are eels!"

"Wiggly things, aren't they?"

Nauseous from watching Duo gulp down food that didn't really look edible, Heero glanced down the table where Lars Nelson and Apolo of Calabria flanked Relena. Apolo was feeding her a morsel of food, and although she appeared a little embarrassed, she allowed him to do so. Lars said something that made her turn her head to him, and Heero watched, paralyzed with fury as she picked up a piece of meat from her plate and hold it up to Lars' mouth. He sucked her fingers into his mouth, and Relena's giggle was drowned out by Miliardo's bark of reprimand. The guilty parties, all three, quickly kept their hands to themselves.

Heero realized that tight grips were on his wrists. He blinked and looked down. Trynity was holding one, in the hand of which he held a sharp dagger he had been hiding in his boot. Arora was preventing him from raising his gun.

Trowa's lovely imperial guard smiled at him. "I can't allow you to kill my brother."

Arora continued to smile at the jealous man sitting to her right. She doubted he even knew what he was doing. The look in his eyes had been wild as he watched the princess further down the table. Until she had come to Earth, Arora had never felt such a thing, but she now recognized it as the same feeling she had when she saw Trowa kissing his circus companion. Arora had no right to be jealous, and neither did Heero Yuy, because Trey and Princess Relena were above their station. They were destined to protect them.

"You are not eating," commented Trowa from her left.

She looked at him, careful to avoid his dark green eyes. Unfortunately that meant she looked elsewhere, and she realized Trey had changed since the last time she had seen him on Calabria. Of course, he hadn't much opportunity to become strong. His guards protected him, his life was pampered, and he had scarcely begun his journey into adulthood before he had left. Trowa Barton as the man he had become might just be stronger than Apolo. 

Arora released Heero's hand and he tucked away the weapon as Trynity Stryfe whispered calming words in his other ear. 

"Your training has gone well," commented Trowa. "Both Noin and Trynity say that you are a natural pilot."

"I do all to protect you, my lord prince," she said.

Trowa slid a hand over hers where it rested on the table. Arora felt her heart beating faster. What were these feelings? This was not natural! "You may try, Arora, but Heavyarms is all the protection I need. He can protect the both of us."

She looked down at his hand, then to his face. "You look tired."

"I haven't had much sleep. I was worried about you."

Arora frowned. "You do not need to worry about me."

__

"It's my duty to protect you, not the other way around."

Trey jerked her up from the floor where Apolo had knocked her down during swordplay. "Go play with dolls! I'm sick of watching Apolo trip over you!"

Arora would have retorted, but the arrival in the practice yard of Prince Dilan and his noisy group of obnoxious friends stalled further argument. 

"Ah, my dear brother, the crowned prince at play with his imperial guards." Dilan and his friends circled them like carrion birds over a rotting animal in the Wastelands.

Apolo quickly raised his sword and stepped in front of Trey. "Stay away from my lord prince."

Dilan burst into malicious laughter. "Look at the little pesky insect that buzzes around my brother to protect him."

Arora raised her own heavy sword and stepped beside Apolo. Trey tried to shove her out of the way, but she elbowed him back.

"What have we here?" Dilan came closer and peered at Arora nose to nose. "I bet this one has a stinger." 

His friends laughed. "Maybe we should find out!" one suggested.

Dilan snickered and reached out to grab the skirt of her tunic.

Trey stepped forward. "Leave her alone!"

Dilan put his hand on Trey's head and shoved him back. "I'll do as I wish, my useless little brother." He laughed until the points of Apolo's and Arora's swords were at his throat and he realized they might very likely skewer him on the spot.

His friends had quickly quieted and they shifted uncomfortably, unable to come to his aid without risking his life. While Dilan might mock and torment his brother, his friends dared not risk so much as touching the crowned prince.

Dilan laughed nervously as Trey stood behind Apolo and Arora. "They are well-trained."

"We will protect him with our lives, if need be," stated Arora.

Apolo pressed the point of his sword into Dilan's flesh until a drop of blood appeared. "You will never touch my lord prince again without killing me first."

Soft applause from the steps leading to the practice yard made them realize they were not alone. Dilan quickly stepped away and bowed as his father neared them with his mother walking slightly behind him. Her sloe eyes silently scolded her son, then moved malevolently over the trio of children that so interested the emperor. The sight of her made Trey shiver.

"How is my heir progressing in his swordplay today?" Emperor Zeno looked to the sword master who was biting his bottom lip. Truth was, Trey hadn't picked up his sword at all. Emperor Zeno raised a brow and looked at his younger son. "I see. I expect better of you Trey. I think you need to be taught a lesson." He snapped his fingers, and the emperor's guards moved forward. 

Trey backed away, but Arora stayed before him, with her sword raised to protect him.

The Emperor laughed at the determination she showed even as he motioned to his guards who suddenly seized Apolo. "Do you think I would harm my beloved son?" He chose to ignore the hiss from behind him, but Trey saw the hatred in the eyes of Dilan's mother. To his horror, the emperor's guards dragged Apolo aside and tore his tunic down the back. 

Emperor Zeno laughed as the whip cracked over Apolo. Although Trey couldn't help but whimper from the pain he knew his friend was suffering, Apolo did not utter a sound as he took Trey's punishment for his laziness. After a dozen strokes, the Emperor waved his hand to stop them, and Apolo slumped to the ground, his back bloody and swelling.

The emperor came to stand over Trey and Arora, but she continued to hold her sword defiantly. He smiled straight at her. "Dax should be proud that you do not fear me, little one, and that his son can withstand what he just did." He glanced contemptuously at Trey. "You do not deserve the loyalty of these two." 

Zeno reached out his hand, and Arora shuddered as he slid it over her cheek. When he caressed her bottom lip with his thumb, she bit down hard and received a backhand slap across the face. In the next moment Zeno was laughing as he lead his sloe-eyed concubine away followed by his other son.

Arora turned to look at Trey.

She had a trickle of blood sliding down from the corner of her mouth where her lip was cut and swelling. "You are not harmed?" she asked him.

Trey looked past her to Apolo who was trying to rise from the pool of blood around him. Trey's gut wrenched, and he turned away to vomit, then shuddered with self-disgust when he realized Arora was waiting for his answer before she would go to her brother. 

"Apolo!" Trey ran to his friend and dropped to his knees beside him. Apolo was shivering, his face covered with sweat.

"I did not disgrace you, my lord prince," his voice rasped.

There were tears in Trey's eyes as he watched Arora gently dab at her brother's back with a wet cloth. "I will never let this happen again," he vowed to them. "Not ever will I be the cause of your punishment. Not ever!"

Arora wiped her own blood with the back of her hand. "We live to serve and protect you, my lord prince."

Trey rose and stumbled away, still sick to his stomach at what had happened to his friends because of him. But taking a deep breath, he walked with determination to the sword master and he took up the sword he hadn't deigned to touch earlier as he watched Apolo and Arora practice. "Teach me to kill my father."

Trey raised his head and caught a glimpse of his father watching him from an upper balcony. The laughter from above was mocking, and his court joined Zeno. Trey forced back the tears, but he was determined now. One day he would kill Zeno or die in the trying. It was his right! It was his destiny! 

"Hey, Trowa! Psst!" Trowa shook his head and looked to his left to find one of the midget clowns tugging on his sleeve. "Or should I call you Prince Trey?" The clown guffawed.

Trowa glanced back to Arora and saw that she was talking to Heero. Her hand had slipped away from under his, but Trowa was sure that she had given him that memory. His appetite was gone and his stomach churned violently even though Arora and Apolo were safe in the present. They might not always be so. Trey had vowed that day that he would become what his father had wanted, and Trowa was afraid that he had succeeded.

"What do you want, Japes?"

The little clown snickered. "We need your help."

"I am not performing today."

"That much was obvious during your rotten exhibition in the ring joust."

Trowa slapped the little man gently on the side of the head. They had been friends during his days at the circus, so Japes only laughed. "What do you need?"

"A little of your brute strength."

Trowa raised his brows.

Japes snorted. "Don't worry, you can be back in less than two minutes."

Arora felt Trowa's presence leave her, and she turned to watch him walk away with a small clown.

"Where's he going?" asked Heero.

"I don't know." Uneasy, Arora felt for her sword. It was gone! Then she noticed the glint of the sun on the blade as the little man slipped into a crowd. The small clown had lifted her sword and she was horrified that she had been so easily duped. Trey's hand on hers had distracted her and made her thoughts jumbled, and now the sword entrusted to her keeping had disappeared.

Arora excused herself and tried to follow the clown, but she soon lost him in the throng of people. She caught sight of another clown and she followed him, hoping to catch him to ask him where she would find the other or Trowa, but he kept disappearing around the brightly colored tents. Arora walked faster to try to catch him and soon found herself in a blind alley. She was sure he had come this way! To her right she noticed a tent open a crack, then close. Arora smiled and pushed through.

Seated before a lighted mirror was the woman Trowa had introduced to her as Catherine. Catherine looked at her through the mirror. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

Arora did not feel comfortable in this woman's presence. Trowa had obviously had an intimate relationship with her. Dorothy Catalonia kindly related what that involved to Arora in embarrassing detail. She had also tried to get Arora to tell her some of the practices on her planet, but Arora truly had no idea what occurred between men and women on Calabria so she had nothing to tell. Dorothy would have been better off asking Apolo who had wide knowledge in that particular area and probably would not balk at demonstrating. But just knowing what transpired between this Earth woman called Catherine and Prince Trey made Arora's stomach twist.

"I was looking for Prince…for Trowa." Then she added, "and one of your performers took my sword."

"A shame," remarked Catherine. "And would you believe that someone took the star of my show?"

Arora's brows furrowed. She didn't understand what the woman was talking about. "I have only come for my sword and perhaps to find Trowa."

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Catherine stood up and turned around to face her. "I need someone to take his place. Do you have the guts to risk your life?"

Arora raised her chin. "I have risked my life since I was but a child."

"Japes, get the door," ordered Catherine, and Arora turned to see the small clown scurry to the door and throw a lock. "Marcel, Jacques, come and help me get our new performer ready."

"Are you sure Trowa won't be angry?" asked Japes nervously at the door. He was holding Arora's sword.

Catherine laughed. "Trowa finds her presence and that of her brother highly annoying. He will laugh and enjoy the show."

Arora was hurt to hear that Trey did not appreciate her and Apolo, but she refused to be an object for his ridicule. She fought the muscle-bound circus workers and managed to knock one out before a blow to the back of her head stunned her and she crumpled to the floor.

When she became conscious, she was immediately aware that she couldn't move, that she was tied to the same wheel she had seen Trowa tied to that day at the circus. Catherine approached her, and seeing her eyes open, she laughed softly.

"I think I hit you too hard. You have a little bump on your head." She sighed with mocking exaggeration. "Sorry."

Arora looked down and saw that someone had placed a brightly colored robe over her own clothing, and Catherine was holding face paint in her hands. Because one side of her face already felt stiff, Arora knew that she had been busy applying the makeup to her face while she was unconscious.

"What do you think you are going to do?" demanded Arora, furious to be caught in such a ridiculous position. Her shame was growing by the second as the other woman glared at her.

"Nothing I haven't done hundreds of times to Trowa." Catherine laughed and patted her cheek. "I don't think it will end the same way though. We always had so much fun taking off our makeup after the performance. You can take off your own." Catherine tossed aside the sponge and white paint after applying what she could. "That is, if you don't get killed."

"Where is Prince…Where is Trowa?" demanded Arora. Her concern was that this deranged woman had done some harm to Trey.

Catherine laughed. "Prince Trey is enjoying the entertainment. I imagine he will enjoy it much more when he sees our performance."

Arora struggled against the ropes tying her down, but they held her tight. She closed her eyes and tried to summon her powers, but they did not come. Apolo had warned her never to use them, so they had grown weak with neglect. Arora wanted to cry as she imagined Trey laughing at her plight, but she reminded herself who she was. She would not give this woman the satisfaction of seeing how frightened she was deep inside.

Trowa returned to his seat and found that Arora was gone. He looked at Heero who was still staring at his soggy plate with disgust. "Where is Arora?"

Heero looked at him. Behind him Trynity was glaring at Duo who had grabbed her plate of food and was helping himself. Soon enough the Great Evacuator was going to get Heero's plate as well. Trowa wondered if Trynity had some peptic medicine handy for him. A vision of Duo vomiting during the melee made Trowa feel queasy.

"I thought she was with you."

Apolo suddenly filled her seat. Heero glared and turned away, but at least he didn't stab the imperial guard.

"I saw you hold back during that ridiculous contest," said Apolo. "You used incredible restraint not to show these Earth people how weak they are."

Trowa sighed. "I didn't hold back, Apolo. I'm not the man you remember."

Apolo continued to smile. "But you are. I see it. Each day the aura of Prince Trey becomes stronger." He reached out to touch Trowa, but Trowa jerked back.

"Don't! I have already had enough of your Guerani magic today."

Apolo's face darkened, and although they were on Earth, far from danger, he glanced around worriedly before looking at Trowa. "What has Arora done?"

Trowa didn't respond to his question. Deep inside he wanted Apolo to tell him everything, and yet he was certain Apolo didn't know the most important details, that despite their close bond growing up together, Trey had kept things from Apolo. 

Trowa looked into Apolo's eyes. He wished he hadn't.

__

"Why do you waste your free time practicing in here?"

Trey swung his sword as Apolo lounged on a pile of pillows that was Trey's bed. "So that I may practice in privacy."

"Who are you secretly training to defeat? Your father or Arora?"

Trey's face burned as Apolo smiled knowingly at him.

"Are you not ashamed that your sister has surpassed you in skill?"

Apolo laughed. "That will soon change. I am becoming stronger, but she weakens as she becomes a woman."

Trey turned his back on Apolo to practice his strokes. He didn't want Apolo to see his face as he thought of Arora. The bratty girl had always been the bane of his existence, but lately he had begun to have troubling thoughts of her. And he was not blind to the looks other men had been giving his imperial guard. Even Dilan made no secret of his interest in Arora.

"My father is considering an offer for her," remarked Apolo casually.

Trey spun around. "You were reading my thoughts!" he accused angrily.

Apolo laughed. "I don't have to."

Tossing aside the sword, Trey put his hands on his hips. "What offer?"

"Prince Dilan has made him a generous offer to make her his concubine."

"He would not dare!" Trey was beside himself with anger.

Apolo sat up. "My father will discuss it with the emperor before he acts."

"She has a blood oath to me!" Trey strode to the door. "Dilan can't have her!"

Apolo picked up his sword and followed after him as Trey walked quickly through the halls of the palace. Servants fell to their knees as he passed, soldiers saluted him, nobles bowed low. Trey ignored them all. He found Dax amongst the men he commanded as first imperial guard of the emperor.

He bowed to Trey. "What can I do for you, my lord prince?"

Trey glanced at the map spread out on the table. "What are you doing?" They appeared to be planning some type of offensive.

Dax rolled up the map. "It is nothing to concern yourself with. There are rumors of Guerani survivors gathering in the wastelands."

Trey forced himself not to react although his heart pounded and he dared not look at Apolo. 

"No need to worry." One of Dax's men pulled a curved, long knife from his belt. "We know what to do with them, the evil creatures. With all their spells and powers, they still bleed like the rest of us."

Another man spat on the floor.

Trey turned his attention back to Dax. "I would speak to you privately."

The men took their cue and all but Apolo left the room. Dax folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the table to look at Trey. "I wondered how long it would take for you to come to me."

They both knew what they were speaking of. "I forbid it."

"I don't need your permission," pointed out Dax. "Arora will soon be ready for breeding if she is not already. Now she has some worth to my house."

Trey clenched his fists, hating Dax for his thoughtless words. "She has worth to me!" he blurted.

Dax raised his brows. "You are the crowned prince, Trey. The alliances you make are for the good of the empire. Even your concubines must be carefully chosen so not to offend the nobles. They would be angered if you took my female into your house."

"How is it that my father took my mother as his wife? Was she good for his empire?"

A voice from the doorway made him turn around. "I took your mother as my wife because I believed she could make me more powerful through alliances with her people." 

Emperor Zeno stepped into the room and closed the door. "I made you my heir over Dilan because I still believed I would become more powerful through you." His eyes met Trey's. "I was mistaken on both counts."

Although he wanted to with every fiber of his being, Trey knew today wasn't the day to kill him. Zeno was too powerful, and Trey was not ready to challenge him yet.

His father met his eyes. "I see your hatred, Trey. Good. There is much of me in you after all. Your Calabrian half will yet crush that weak human half." He looked at Dax. "Whatever my beloved son wants, you will grant him."

"Yes, of course, my lord." Dax bowed low to the emperor who gave Trey one last look before walking out.

Dax sighed. "You have cost me a great deal, Trey. What will I tell Arora?"

"I will speak to her."

Trey started toward the door, but Dax's voice stopped him. "You are dooming my daughter to forever stand in your shadow. She will never fulfill the duties that a female is born to do."

Trey pushed open the door and walked out. He didn't care! He didn't want to see Arora fulfilling those duties with another man, and if it meant denying her, then so be it.

Before he could leave, Dax said, "Remember, Trey, that if you dishonor my house, I cannot punish you, but I have the divine right to punish her and no one, not even your father, can refute that."

Dax's words were unsettling, but Trey managed to remain calm as he sought out Arora. He found her surrounded by women in a chamber prepared especially for her. Colorful fabrics were strewn about the room, and Arora was being fitted into a gown as he entered. He got a glimpse of her slender, bare back before the fabric was pulled over her. A startled gasp alerted the other women that they had been interrupted. All fell to their knees and lowered their eyes.

Arora spun to see what had caused the disturbance, and her face grew pink. He read in her eyes that she didn't know what to do. Trey felt a sudden barrier between them, and he didn't like it. It felt unnatural after the years they had spent together.

"Dismiss your women," he ordered.

Even before Arora spoke, they scurried away, all but one. Lady Xuxa, Dilan's mother, stepped from the shadows. Her eyes raked over Trey and he shuddered as a sudden chill swept through him. With a mocking hesitation, she sank into a curtsey to him and lowered her head. He ignored her and looked at Arora. There was uncertainty in her big eyes.

Lady Xuxa rose. "Do you come to congratulate Arora, my lord prince? She has made an excellent match."

Trey didn't take his eyes from Arora's. "Is this what you want?"

There was confusion in her gaze. "I…It is what is expected." She managed to smile, but Trey saw that her eyes were glistening. She couldn't marry him; she couldn't even become the concubine of the crowned prince, but a match with the second prince was more than Dax could have dreamed possible. Trey knew this. Arora knew it. Dilan was doing the family a great honor, and Trey was about to ground it under his feet, but he didn't care. He didn't want to see Arora with his brother. He didn't believe that Arora wanted to be with Dilan either.

"I asked if this is what you wanted?" He had difficulty keeping his anger and impatience in check.

Lady Xuxa spoke. "You speak as if she has a choice, my lord prince."

He looked at her. Before lowering her gaze respectfully, she allowed him to see her contempt. Trey knew the woman hated him. She had hated the woman who had briefly displaced her in the emperor's favor and given birth to the son who had taken everything from her own. Although Lady Xuxa had come into the emperor's household as part of an alliance with a Wasteland chieftain, because of her low rank, Zeno had not seen fit to marry her. Still, because she had given him a son, she was a woman who wielded much power in his house.

"She has a choice," stated Trey, then looked from her to Arora. "I have spoken to Dax, and my own father has decreed that I am to make the decision concerning your future. I am leaving the choice up to you, Arora." Giving a female the power to make such a choice was unprecedented, but Trey needed to hear from her lips what she wanted.

"No!" hissed Lady Xuxa. She looked quickly at Arora when she realized that Trey spoke the truth. "My son has made a gracious offer. You can do no better!"

Arora turned her head, and Trey saw that she was staring at her sword. It was old and battered, but she wielded it with more skill than any other. Trey was not embarrassed to acknowledge that she was a far better sword handler than he. She had worked harder than Apolo because she was a female, and she had surpassed him and Trey so that she would never embarrass him. As she stared at the sword, Trey felt a sudden sickening fear that she was tired of fighting a losing battle. Apolo was right. It was only a matter of time before she would become weaker. She could never change her sex.

She turned her head to look at him.

Her wide eyes clearly showed her confusion.

Trey's heart went out to her.

Arora touched it.

A frightened collective gasp from the crowd jerked Trowa back to the present. He first saw Apolo's angry, horrified stare, and Trowa followed his gaze. He was mortified to see Catherine readying to throw another knife. There was spite in her eyes as she stared at her intended target. That target stared back. How many times had he seen that challenging look? Nothing frightened Arora.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Apolo through gritted teeth as he looked from the hideously painted woman pinned to the target to Trowa. "Do you mean to humiliate my sister?"

"I would never do that," said Trowa as he half-stood. He didn't know what to do. Catherine was in control. Those knives were razor sharp. While he did not question her precision, not after facing her day after day at the other end of the knife point, Trowa didn't know her intention toward Arora.

"Psst! Trowa!"

His heart seemed to stop as he watched the knife slice through the air to land a hair's width from Arora's neck. Arora did not even flinch. If she had moved, she would be dead. The crowd applauded, but unlike usual, Catherine did not acknowledge the praise for her talent. She was concentrating on her target.

Trowa glanced down and saw Japes standing beside him, a sword in his hands. He recognized it as Arora's sword, the one she had arrived with. For a moment he stared at the jewels decorating the deadly sword and he had a vague recollection that he had given Arora a sword that day long ago when she refused Dilan's offer. But this was not that sword. For reasons that he did not understand, he had taken Arora's sword when he left for Bayman. That very sword had attracted the Calabrians to L3. From whom did she receive this finely crafted sword? What was Japes doing with it? 

"Where did you get that?" Trowa looked away from the midget to watch Catherine throw two knives in quick succession at Arora. One penetrated the fabric of her robes at her shoulder, and the other ended resting against her cheek.

"Are you enjoying the show?" asked Japes with a chuckle.

Trowa grabbed him by his ruffled collar and pulled him so that he was nose to nose with the small man. "Do you have something to do with that?"

"Cathy assured me you would like it," Japes sniveled.

"She lied." Trowa grabbed the sword and threw back the little clown. Before he could stand, the finale began with the spinning of the wheel.

Apolo rose, his body shaking with fury.

Trowa didn't dare to breathe.

Catherine threw three knives. The crowd was silent until the wheel stopped turning and it was apparent that the person on the target had not been hit. Thunderous applause ensued, but Trowa did not join in. Followed by Apolo, he leapt over the table and strode directly to Catherine.

"You bitch!" He grabbed her wrists in a tight grasp.

"Let me go, Trowa Barton!" Catherine was glaring at him.

He squeezed her wrists tighter as Apolo used the knives to unlash Arora from the wheel. Catherine's anger quickly changed to fear as she realized Trowa could break her wrists and she would never be able to perform her act again. The acrobats and clowns had hurried into the clearing to perform, drawing attention away from them.

"Trowa," she whimpered nervously. "I…I wasn't going to hurt her."

"I'm not hurt," he heard Arora say from behind him.

Trowa shoved Catherine away and turned in time to catch Arora as she fell forward trembling, her dark lashes drifting shut. He lifted her in his arms although Apolo put out his arms to take the burden from him.

"I will take care of her myself."

"My lord prince…" started Apolo, but Trowa walked away with her before he could protest. He was following until Trowa snapped at him to leave them.

Trowa took her to the tent where he saw the banner for Heavyarms fluttering in the breeze. He was expected to rest after lunch in the tent before donning armor to wear in the melee. The armor was laid out in readiness to be placed on him. During the week he had put it on once and decided the Knights of the Round Table had had mental defects if they actually fought in the ridiculous equipment. Trowa much preferred Heavyarms.

He laid Arora on the pillows placed on the mat on the floor of the tent, then found a cloth to wet and gently wipe her face of the garish makeup Catherine had painted on her. Despite her words, he sensed that Arora had been terrified by what had happened. Prince Trey would have had Catherine Bloom beaten, probably to death for what she had done to his imperial guard. Trowa had to fight the urge to return to Catherine and punish her. He wasn't the selfish Prince Trey anymore. He could pretend here on Earth that he didn't have Zeno's blood flowing through his veins. And yet he had to fight a strong surge of violence that ripped through him as he held Arora in his arms.

Trowa closed his eyes as another memory tried to take hold of him. Not now!

A soft moan drew his attention back to Arora.

Arora's eyes came open after a moment, and he saw that she was confused. He hated that confused look. Trey had not been confused where she was concerned, not since that agonizing moment when he awaited her answer. He had loved her, had probably always loved her, and she had never acknowledged his feelings. Even in the end she had tried to stop him from confronting Zeno when she knew it was the only way they could be together.

But now she reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "Trey," she whispered reverently as tears slipped from her eyes. "I was afraid."

He took her hand and turned it to kiss the palm. "You are safe now."

She didn't seem to hear him. "I was afraid that woman would kill me and I couldn't be here to protect you."

"Arora! I would rather die a thousand painful deaths than see any harm come to you." He lay beside her and pulled her to him. "I love you, Arora."

"Forgive me, my lord prince, if I shamed you." There were tears in her eyes, but she drew his head to hers. "I love you, Trey. Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me again."

The day wouldn't be a total loss, thought Relena as she made her way to the tents where the 'knights' had quickly disappeared after Dr. Stryfe, in an attempt to entertain, had started the head table on fire with a dramatic fireworks display. Fortunately, no one had been hurt, but the cleanup delayed the rest of the entertainment, and a short play had to be canceled because the lead actor suffered first degree burns. Miliardo had merely laughed about the incident. Were Relena leading the Cinq Kingdom, she would imprison Ivan Stryfe before he caused the total destruction of the kingdom.

Now that things were under control - many citizens chose to go home to watch the last event safely from their telecom screens - Relena wanted to personally ask the 'knights' to behave during the mock battle melee during which each would fight with the weapon of his choice. Of course, Relena knew that Lars Nelson would reign supreme at the end of the event. Then she would be forced to open the dance with him, and he would no doubt grope her, kiss her and try to shove his tongue down her throat again. Relena shuddered with disgust. Lars was one good-looking specimen, but he was a pig. He managed to make Wufei look good. Hilde and/or Dorothy were welcome to Lars. Since Hilde slipped away with Lars earlier and Dorothy refused to have anything to do with her whipped boyfriend, Relena really didn't know what was going on. Sally had asked Wufei assistance on something concerning the mission, and he left with her despite the screeching of princess Ryana who was being calmed by the Prince Trowa-less Apolo. Trowa and his 'imperial guard' were nowhere to be seen. What a joke! Relena was quite sure she knew what 'duties' Arora fulfilled for Prince Trey, and they had little to do with a gundanium-forged sword.

Smiling to herself about her thoughts, she headed toward the tent where she saw the banner of Deathscythe. Miss Stryfe was likely rolling around with Duo Maxwell, and Relena regretted interrupting them - not really - but she needed some assistance in getting the 'knights' motivated back onto the field. Trynity had a way with them. They liked and trusted her. After she had systematically shot their sorry asses out of the sky with the Shadowhawk gundam, Trynity still managed to earn their trust. Then again, that only seemed to raise their opinion of her. 

"Why the glum face?"

Startled, she looked up to see Heero Yuy leaning against a tree, his arms folded over his chest. Relena tried not to blush as she looked him over. He wasn't as tall as Lars, not nearly as good-looking, yet he filled out his costume well. She'd done a damn good job of taking his measurements! Dressed in black, his dark eyes on her, he seemed like a panther ready to spring into attack. His shuttered gaze made her pulse race, and her lips tingled as she remembered the last time they were alone together. They weren't alone, she reminded herself. Duo's tent was nearby, and Trowa's wasn't far back, and she saw the banner of the Epyon ahead. But her face turned red as she realized they might as well be alone for what was likely going on in those tents.

"Is it because your big day is quickly becoming a disaster that will be spoken about for years and eventually printed in the history books of the Cinq Kingdom?"

He was mocking her! Relena frowned at him. "One minor setback, that is all. It isn't over yet."

"The spectators are leaving like rats abandoning a sinking ship," he pointed out.

Relena shrugged. "So?"

Heero stared at her. Relena's nerves were jangling. "You don't really care. You weren't doing this for them. As usual, you put your selfish needs above everyone else."

"That's not true!" And yet it was. How had he come to know her so well? Seeing herself in his eyes was not pleasant. 

Heero pushed himself off the tree and started towards her as if he were stalking prey. "I have been asking myself since this whole thing began what you hoped to gain."

Relena forced herself to stay still on the spot as he came to stand before her. They were so close he was almost touching her with his body. She would not let Heero Yuy intimidate her! She had come too far with this scheme to let it fall apart when she was so close to achieving her goal. "I hoped to gain the usual entertainment."

"Are you getting what you wanted?" His head was lowering to hers. His breath was warm on her face, and she detected the faint odor of alcohol.

"You've been drinking!" she hissed.

"Not enough to drown out this asinine debacle." He stepped back to both her relief and disappointment.

Relena clenched her fists at her side. "Why must you spoil everything for me?! You are the most aggravating man I know!"

He smirked at her as he ran a hand through his hair. "What's the matter, Miss Darlian? Can't handle hearing the truth? Or maybe you just don't know what it is like to be denied something…or someone."

Before she could respond to his outrageous implication, the flap to Duo's tent opened and Duo stepped out to yawn and stretch. He quickly became aware of the tension, and he glanced first at Heero before looking at Relena.

She took a breath to calm her nerves, then said, "I'm looking for Trynity. Tell her to get some clothes on and get out here."

"Hey!" He seemed offended as he glared at her. "Who do you think you are talking to?"

Relena made a sound of disgust. "The god of death. Now get her!"

Duo folded his arms across his chest. "The god of death doesn't take orders from Princess Pain-in-the-Ass."

Relena knew they called her that behind her back, but to hear Duo say it to her face made a lump form in her throat. She looked at Heero and caught him smirking. Noin was wrong! He didn't care about her! If the way he treated her had anything to do with love, then she preferred a bullet in her heart.

Turning, she picked up the skirt of her long gown and hurried away, then began to run when she heard Heero call her name. She didn't care! She hated him and wanted to put as much distance between her and him as possible. What had she been thinking? All these plans were a waste! Heero didn't have the capacity to care about anyone, not even himself!

She had to stop running when she reached the edge of a bluff overlooking the sea. Relena might have fallen had strong arms not reached out to grab her and pull her away from the edge.

"What you doing, you stupid bitch?" 

Heero's face was blurry in her vision. "Let me go!" She tried to push him away, but he yanked her close.

"Don't be an idiot! You'll fall!"

"Why would you care!" She looked up at his face.

He was staring at her intensely, but he said, "You might take me with you, and I really don't feel like dying today."

"And you accuse me of being selfish! You are even more…" She had no chance to finish the thought before Heero was kissing her. Relena didn't fight it. She wanted this! If only they were near his tent!

"Well, well, well. Looks like I am going to have to teach the black knight a little chivalry."

Heero released her, and she was annoyed to see Lars standing nearby, reaching to draw his sword.

"Forgive me, princess, for my tardiness. Thou art safe now. Step behind me."

Relena frowned at him. She had some very choice words for the lummox, but if she used them, she might give Heero the impression that she did not like Lars. "Put your sword away," she said calmly as she stepped away from Heero.

Lars held out his hand. "I shall accompany thee back to safety."

Ass! But she smiled. "I thank you, Sir Knight." She didn't look at Heero as she went to Lars. She didn't want them fighting now. Heero wasn't even armed. And he was drunk!

"Later, Sir Heero of Yuy." Lars bowed to him, then put his hand on Relena's back to walk her away.

Relena heard Heero mutter, "Thine ass is mine."

They walked for a few minutes during which Lars tried to grab her backside, but she finally slapped his hand away. "Just what do you think you're doing? Didn't you get enough from Hilde or Dorothy or whoever you were with?"

Lars chuckled. "Just trying to help, Relena."

She glanced at him. "I've had to put up with your help all day. None of this groping is part of the plan."

"It's fun all the same. You have to admit that Yuy is more interested in you when he is threatened with losing you."

Relena raised a brow. "You are quite the judge of character."

Lars chuckled. "I'm a damn good judge of his character! Yuy almost killed me in the car the other day when I made some interesting comments about you."

"Dare I ask what you said?"

"You don't want to know. Let's just say, Sir Heero took offense."

They arrived at the grandstand and Relena saw Trynity leave the gigantic hanger where the mobile suit transport was kept. Her father was at her side and they were discussing something in-depth. Relena was ashamed to realize how insulting she had been to Duo and Trynity. While Duo was napping, she must have been doing some last minute preparations before their flight on the following noon.

She looked at Lars. "Be careful. I don't think Heero intends to lose the last event."

Lars chuckled. "I know for certain he doesn't." He started to walk away, but he paused and looked back at her. "A heart is an easy thing to break. Be careful with your own and with his."

Trynity came to her as Lars left. "There has been a security breach on the transport."

Relena tried to look concerned. "So?"

"Fortunately, my father and I managed to restore the system. It's locked tight as a drum. I don't know if someone was planning to plant explosives to destroy the gundams or if someone wanted to stop my father's research. Either way, there is no threat now. No one is getting on that ship except those of us with the correct genetic code."

Relena bit her lip to keep from shouting at Trynity with frustration. Everything was ruined because of the meddling red-haired witch! Why couldn't she have been entertaining Duo Maxwell like she should have been instead of unraveling a well-thought out plan. "I'm glad to hear it. The god of death must have been disappointed that you spent the afternoon working."

Trynity laughed. "He was complaining of a stomach ache anyway. I told him not to eat those eels, but he just had to try them. I gave him a little pepto and tucked him in. I just hope he feels up to dancing tonight. I'm looking forward to it."

On a signal from Benton, trumpets blared, waking Miliardo who was snoozing on his throne, his snoring so loud that Relena couldn't believe Noin, who was draped over him, could get any rest. Upon waking, Noin ended up hitting Miliardo with her elbow, and Miliardo dabbed at his bloodied lip after shooting Noin an angry glare. Few people remained to watch the final event. Relena sat down with Trynity at her side, and she drummed her fingers impatiently as the knights – all two of them, the red and black knight – rode across the field to pay homage to the king. They were dressed in full armor, their faces hidden inside helmets.

"This is moronic," remarked Miliardo as he glanced around. A Styrofoam cup rolled across the field with a few event programs, and there were already raccoons foraging amongst the burned out banquet area. He started to get up. "Well, let's call it a day and get home."

"Brother!" Relena implored him with her eyes as she nodded toward the field.

Miliardo glanced at the two knights dressed in armor, then to the television camera and he realized they were on the air. "Damn! All right!" He held out his hand. Noin slapped a speech into it. Miliardo flipped through the pages before speaking and he was only a couple of minutes into his diatribe about honor and glory when a slight breeze suddenly made the papers fly out of his hands. Relena realized he had actually thrown the papers, but his acting was superb. Noin even hid her laughter behind her fan and Benton almost cracked a smile.

He cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, to the winner of this event, the right to escort my sister, Princess Relena, to the ball." He waved his hand regally. "Let's get this over with!"

The black knight shifted uneasily. Relena frowned. So Heero didn't want to escort her! She hoped Lars pounded him into the ground! 

The event began with a joust, but this time they held shields and lances and raced their horses at each other. The first pass they both missed each other. Relena didn't see exactly what happened on the second pass because a worker picking up trash got in her way, but the end result was that both knights needed new lances. Trynity informed her that the black knight threw his lance at the red knight, and the red knight dropped his when he was trying to avoid the projectile.

"Did anyone bother to tell those buffoons how to joust?" wondered Noin aloud.

Relena watched as the knights charged again. Now they looked ready for business! The black knight hit the shield of the red knight, and his lance snapped. The red knight managed to maintain his seat. They returned to their ends of the field, the black knight receiving a new lance. Lars was swaying in the saddle, and Relena just knew that Heero was going to knock him from the horse. She held her breath as they charged each other. This was so romantic! They were fighting for her!

"Excuse me, princess, but could you hand me that empty bottle under your throne?"

"What?" Relena tried to shove the worker out of the way. A gasp from both Trynity and Noin made Relena realize she had missed the action again. "Benton! Get this man out of here!"

"Only doing my job," grumbled the maintenance employee as he crawled past picking up trash.

"You shouldn't have made such a mess in the first place, Miss Relena," commented Dorothy.

Relena ignored her as she watched Lars in his red armor, raise himself from the ground. The black knight was on his back flailing like an overturned roach, not that Relena had ever seen a roach in her life. Finally he managed to turn over. How humiliating, thought Relena. She imagined Heero to be stronger than that.

Lars lifted his heavy sword and swung at his opponent, and the ringing of metal hitting metal reverberated around the stadium. Lars was merciless in the onslaught. Of course his weapon wouldn't do anything more than stun the opponent. The 'knights' hadn't been issued real weapons.

One final blow to the head dropped the black knight to his knees.

"Ouch!" remarked the worker leaning against his push broom standing beside Relena's throne. "That had to hurt."

Relena gritted her teach. This was humiliating!

"Has anyone seen enough?" asked Miliardo, bored. "Noin, are you sure you aren't feeling sick or anything?"

"Not at all, loverboy! Feeling fine for the first time in a long time. Don't spoil it!"

Miliardo sank in his chair. "Benton, is there anything to drink around here, and I'm not talking about tea."

"I had a bottle of brandy stowed away for just such a request." Benton turned to forage behind him, then turned around empty-handed. "Seems to have disappeared, Your Excellency."

Relena watched the black knight trying to crawl away from the onslaught of the red knight, her lips pursed in a straight line. She knew exactly where that bottle of brandy had gone! Heero Yuy! No wonder he was embarrassing himself and her! The red knight booted the black knight in the backside.

"Wouldn't want to be in his armor," commented the custodian. He walked past sweeping. "Excuse me, your majesty Mr. Merquise, but do you mind getting your pointy shoes out of the way."

"Where did this guy come from?" Miliardo glanced at Benton who shrugged. "Are we still broadcasting?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Miliardo hung his head as he looked back at the debacle on the field. "To think I thought Heero Yuy was ready for command training."

Relena shot to her feet. "Heero! Get up Heero!" she shouted. "Fight!"

"That's it Miss Relena!" Dorothy clasped her hands to her bosom. "Pacifism is dead!" she shouted passionately.

Miliardo frowned, obviously realizing that the citizens of the Cinq Kingdom had likely heard her proclamation. "Please, lord, let this nightmare end." He looked at Noin. "I hope you know I am holding you responsible."

She patted her belly. "And I am holding you responsible for this!"

"Benton, if you have a gun, put it to the back of my head and pull the trigger."

"Unfortunately, Your Excellency, that has disappeared also."

The black knight was trying to rise, but the red knight whacked his head one more time with the sword. The helmet of the black knight rolled off and a long braid spilled out.

"Duo!" cried Trynity, leaping off the grandstand and running across the field to save her beloved.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Miliardo. "I thought Heero Yuy was wearing black."

A sudden rumbling drew their attention to the hanger where the gundams were stored before being loaded on the transport the following morning. The building shuddered and the top flew high in the sky. Relena stared with her mouth open as a gundam unfolded to stand. Relena knew even before the wings spread out and the gundam shot up like an avenging angel that it was Heero Yuy.

"Bravo!" cried Dorothy with excitement as Heero aimed the beam cannon towards the red knight.

"Exit, stage left," mumbled the maintenance worker as he hurried away.

"Benton, get a car! I'm getting the hell out of here." He hoisted Noin over his shoulder. "Oh, and see if you can order up some mobile dolls to distract Heero Yuy."

The voice from the gundam was undoubtedly Heero. "Say your prayers now, traitor."

Relena closed her eyes as the beam cannon fired, and when she opened them, hearing Heero's maniacal laughter, she saw Lars crawling away from a crater burned into the ground nearby. Trynity and Duo had made their escape. Benton was trying to shove Relena to the waiting car, but she shook him off and ran onto the field.

"Heero! What are you doing? Stop!"

The gundam lifted off, and she watched as it did several amazing maneuvers during which it slashed away three of the mobile dolls sent out by Benton. "I shall end this farce now!"

Heero dived the gundam, and Relena's heart stopped, fearing for Lars. But the gundam landed, squared itself, raised it's cannon and proceed to obliterate the base gymnasium where the dance was to have been held. With the heavily decorated structure in flames and soldiers running from all directions to contain the blaze, Heero dropped the beam cannon to the ground. 

The door to the wing gundam opened, and Heero lowered to the ground on a cable.

Relena moved towards him. 

Heero met her gaze, smiling smugly. "So much for the Knights of the Round Table."

She balled her hand into a fist and struck him. As he fell back, soldiers seized him and hauled him away. Relena could still hear him laughing drunkenly.

"Wonderful!" cried Dorothy.

Relena spun, and although her hand was still aching, she planted her knuckles in Dorothy's face. The blond witch fell flat on her back.

"Beautiful!" she whispered before her eyes closed.

"You have a nasty right cross, young lady," remarked another voice. 

She turned to see the custodian. She didn't give him a chance to make another remark. 

"I have a nasty left cross too!" As he dropped to the ground, she turned to look up at the wing gundam. Her eyes went to the cable, then followed it up to the open door.

And she smiled.

__


	11. Last sunrise on Earth

****

Dover Mobile Suit Base

_She was standing above him, brandishing her sword. "You are soft, my lord prince." Despite her amusement at his expense, the fight had been long and difficult before Arora managed to catch his ankle and trip him. If Trey felt like a fool, it was because struck dumb by her beauty, even as dirty and sweaty as she was now from working under the watchful eye of their sword master._

Trey pulled himself to his feet as Arora walked away sheathing her imperial sword.

The sword master came to him. "I shall give a good accounting of your progress to the emperor. He will be pleased."

Pleased that Trey was taking steps to ending his miserable existence? Trey doubted it! Zeno mocked him and made clear that he despised the son of his human mate. One day soon Trey would stand over his bleeding, lifeless carcass, and he would spit on it.

"You need not be ashamed that Arora has beaten you." The sword master continued with a chuckle. "You are stronger than she, but she is clever. You are unlikely to have any foes in the future whose beauty diverts your attention from the fight." Trey followed his gaze to Arora who was wiping the sweat from her face. "I admit that I stopped watching your progress shortly after you began. She is a much more interesting diversion."

Trey felt anger bubble up, jealous, dark fury that subsided when he realized that he was standing beside an old man who was only appreciating her beauty. Trey laughed. "Perhaps I did get a little distracted."

The man peered at him from under shaggy white brows. "Your skill has surpassed your father's."

"Then I am ready."

"Not quite. He is stronger, and he has much experience to his credit. Your sword will have to drink the blood of many before you can hope to challenge Zeno the Butcher."

Trey watched Arora leave after a brief smile at him. He was looking forward to seeing her at supper even before she disappeared from his view. After putting away his weapon, Trey returned to his chambers expecting to find Apolo waiting for him. He should have realized Apolo would not be there. Since he had discovered the availability of the serving women at the palace, he was often seeking them to practice other skills. Apolo often teased him for not taking advantage of his position to enjoy himself with slaves from the Wastelands. Those women didn't interest Trey, but they certainly kept Apolo from his duties. 

After waiting for Apolo for what seemed like hours, Trey decided to go in search of him. After looking in the usual places, he stopped in the kitchen where Apolo usually plied his charms on the females there. Trey finally heard from one of them that Apolo had followed another to the women's quarters. 

Disgusted, he went in the direction the woman pointed. He had never actually been in this part of the palace before, preferring to stay in the luxurious wing of the imperial family. The walkway was filthy, the stones in the walls were crumbling, all a testament to the lack of consideration given to the females although Trey had heard that Lady Xuxa's apartments were more plush than those of the emperor himself. The women who waited on her lived in squalor at the mercy of men like Apolo who used them to satisfy their baser needs while the greedy Wasteland concubine hoarded her wealth to herself.

He took a few turns, praying that he wouldn't become lost in this dark maze of corridors, before he saw ahead of him two boys, probably a few years younger than himself, intensely interested in the wall. Quietly Trey approached and realized that a hole had been bored in the wall and the boys were peering in. So absorbed in the activity, they didn't notice Trey's arrival until he was almost upon them.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

They turned, stared at him wide-eyed, and looked back at the hole, then dashed away without even making a proper obeisance to the crowned prince. 

"Come back here!" Trey took a step after them, then glanced at the hole that had so interested them. Curious, he put his eye to it and realized they were spying on the women's bathing chamber. Steam rose from a pool in which several women were already washing themselves. Trey wouldn't be a man if he didn't enjoy the sight, but he knew it was wrong to look, so he started to look away when a movement at the doorway attracted his attention. 

His heart began to pound when he saw Arora walk into the chamber. She shed her outer robe as she approached a bench, then pulled off the under tunic until she was wearing only a flimsy undergarment that clung to her. As she took down her hair and combed through the long, dark strands, steam from the bath made the garment cling to her even more until it was almost transparent. Trey couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. Yet when she rose and approached the pool, reaching to take off her remaining clothing, Trey tore himself away and threw his back to the wall. He was going to faint from lack of air. He felt light-headed.

"There you are!"

Apolo's voice seemed to come from a distance.

Trey blinked and looked at him.

Apolo was grinning. "I looked everywhere for you."

"I was going to say that," he said hoarsely.

"I saved you the trouble. What's wrong with you? You look like you're burning up with fever. Should we seek a healer?" But Apolo was still grinning as if he knew what the problem was, and to prove that he did, he put his eye up to the hole Trey dared not look in again. "No, you don't need a healer. You are quite healthy, in fact, my lord prince." Apolo looked at him. "Didn't take you long to find this."

"I…I wasn't looking for it." Trey's tongue felt thick in his mouth. "I saw some boys…"

"We all find it sooner or later."

A giggle at the end of the corridor drew their attention. Two beautiful women wearing slave collars were smiling at them. Apolo rubbed his hands together. "I don't believe I know them – yet."

One with white hair gave Trey a blatant invitation with her eyes, and she shrugged her shoulder, allowing her loose gown to drop and reveal more of her. 

Apolo nudged him. "Now is your chance, my lord prince. I would wager she has enough experience for the both of you."

He didn't want to, but Trey accompanied Apolo towards the women who laughed and went in different directions. Apolo chuckled, and after pushing Trey after the white-haired woman, he followed the other. Trey stumbled a moment, then stopped. What was he doing? He was going back to his chambers to wait for Apolo! He started back, took a turn, then another, before realizing he didn't know where he was. 

Trey tried to retrace his steps and found himself in an unfamiliar corridor. Catching a glimpse of white hair and an impish smile, he moved forward, hoping to enlist her help in getting out of the women's quarters. But she was laughing softly as she kept disappearing around corners. Finally he knew he had her trapped, but she pushed against a door and slipped through the opening. 

Throwing open the door, Trey stepped inside. Although the lights were low, he managed to see the woman standing near a fur-covered bed, hugging and caressing a bedpost carved with figures doing activities that made Trey blush. That bed was far too grand for a female slave. The bed was even more ornate than Trey's, and by the silken hangings and golden embellishments, he knew where he had stumbled even before he heard her voice.

"My lord prince!"

He turned to see a half-dressed Lady Xuxa dropping into a curtsey. Her serving women were trying to hide their knowing smiles.

"Rise, lady," he said impatiently. Trey felt as if he had wandered onto a spider's web.

She straightened slowly. "How might I serve you, my lord prince?" 

Her eyes half-closed, she put her hand to her heart, drawing his attention there, and as she was barely covered, the reason for his father's interest in her was obvious. Trey resisted the urge to turn and run. She wasn't anything but a concubine, the daughter of a minor warlord in the wastelands, little better than the female slaves that waited on her. Trey had to remember that he was the crowned prince of the _empire and not a little boy afraid of spiders._

"I became lost," he told her. "One of your women can escort me back." He glanced back at the woman he had followed. "Her." It was the least she could do after tricking him into coming here.

Lady Xuxa swept out her arm to indicate a table set with foods. "Rest awhile, my lord prince. Larya may serve you."

The white-haired woman – he now had a name for her – came forward. She went to the table, and Trey watched her pour dark liquid into a tall, crystal glass. Lady Xuxa smiled as Larya handed him the glass, then shrugged her shoulder again, a movement that allowed her garment to fall to her hips. A sweat broke out over Trey's forward and his mouth was suddenly dry. He forced himself to look away as he drank the liquid, concentrating on not choking. 

Lady Xuxa and her women seemed to melt away in the shadows as Larya came closer to him. "How might I serve you, my lord prince?" She was almost touching him, and Trey felt his knees beginning to buckle as she reached out to take the glass from his hand. He could feel the heat of her, smell her perfume, see almost all of her. Trey knew she would do anything he asked.

He finally got control of his tongue. "I wish to be lead back to my chambers."

"No, you do not. We can be more comfortable here." She nodded toward the bed.

Trey turned away. If she didn't help him, he would leave on his own. But he had moved no further than a few steps when he fell to his knees and he became aware of a bitter taste in his mouth. He turned to look at Larya and saw Lady Xuxa appear behind her, smiling.

"You do not look well, my lord prince. I think you should stay and rest."

Trey's eyes closed, and he was sure Lady Xuxa had poisoned him, but he awoke later, finding himself lying on the furs of the bed. Larya was lying beside him, touching him, and Lady Xuxa sat on the edge of the bed watching.

"Don't fight it, my lord prince," she murmured.

"What do you want from me?" he asked as he pushed away Larya's hands. These females made his stomach churn so violently he had to swallow back the bile.

Lady Xuxa smiled. "You have taken something of great value from me."

"Your son's right?" he asked as he pushed himself off the bed.

"That, too," laughed Lady Xuxa.

He paused en route to the door. "Then what are you talking about?"

"Arora." Lady Xuxa was no longer smiling. "She was destined to belong to my son."

"You should have informed Dax of that long ago." That female had no lack of audacity. Then again, although Trey knew Zeno sought his pleasures elsewhere, he allowed Xuxa so much power that he wondered if she feared any man.

"Dax is an idiot! His selfish greed and ambition will be the ruin of him. His wife was my handmaiden. We came to the imperial palace together from the wastelands, and we made plans to join our houses."

Trey dared not consider what she knew about Apolo and Arora.

Lady Xuxa did not betray any knowledge. "I personally spoke to Valerya after she gave birth to Arora. Because of our strong bond, she promised her daughter to me for my son."

"You are lying." Only a man could determine the disposal of a female, and what vague memory Trey had of Valerya, the beautiful, gentle Guerani woman would not have dared to make such a presumption. "She had no way of knowing Dax would spare her female child's life."

Xuxa ignored him "I hoped that Dax would honor her promise, but he chose to put her in your household because he was too stupid to raise her." Lady Xuxa took a step toward him. "I beg you, my lord prince, to reconsider giving Arora to Dilan. She can never be yours, and he would take care of her as you never would be able."

Trey put more distance between them. "And this?" His hand swept out to indicate the bed which Larya was leaving, pulling on her flimsy garments. "What did you think you could gain?"

"If you had found Larya pleasing, I was going to propose a trade." Lady Xuxa half-smiled. "I thought that if she made you a man that you might exchange Arora for the pleasures Larya could give you."

Without responding, Trey strode out of her chambers, slamming the door behind him. He was disgusted to realize he was being followed, and he turned to see Larya. 

She was obviously frightened as she fell to her knees before him. "Forgive me, my lord prince!"

He could easily have her flogged for touching him as she had, but he felt pity for the beautiful slave groveling at his feet. Lady Xuxa used her like she used everyone else, and if Trey punished her, Xuxa would just discard her like trash. "Get up! Show me back to my rooms and all is forgotten."

Trey felt relief when he was finally standing before his door. 

When he pushed it open and tried to step in, the impudent female grasped his hand and laid her cheek against it. "My lord prince," cried Larya breathlessly. "You are a gracious and generous lord. If I can ever serve you again, I shall do so in any way possible." She lowered her eyes and backed away.

When he was sure she wasn't going to try to seduce him again, Trey turned around and found Arora and Apolo waiting, swords in their hands. He saw by their worried expressions that they had feared for his life, but while Apolo's eyes soon twinkled with humor, Arora's worry soon faded to hurt.

Apolo put his sword aside and came to slap Trey on the back. "And I was afraid you had been overtaken by assassins. I didn't actually think you would have stalked that lovely doe and bagged her." Apolo looked at Arora. "Go order us a meal. I'm sure Trey is starving."

Arora walked away and sat cross-legged on the floor, putting the sword before her. "Get it yourself. I am not your slave."

Laughing, Apolo walked out after winking at Trey.

Trey went to sit across from Arora on the floor, her sword between them. She wouldn't look at him. "I…I did not…"

Her brown eyes met his. "You need not explain yourself to me, my lord prince."

Trey leaned closer to her, and by the blush the spread up to her cheeks, he knew she was not unaffected by his nearness. He was sure she felt as he did. "I did nothing that needs an explanation." He reached a hand out to her. "Arora, you are the only…" 

He didn't get a chance to finish because the door opened and Apolo walked in with a platter of food. Trey drew back his hand before Apolo could see him. "I think this was destined for Prince Dilan, but that sweet little angel taking it to his room was more than happy to give it to me." He set the platter down and rubbed his hands together. "Now I have plans for tomorrow while you two are hacking away at each other." 

Arora stood and walked past Trey. "I am hungry, myself." She took a bite of fruit and tossed it to Trey. Their eyes met as he bit from the same place she had. Arora blushed and turned away. Trey continued to watch her as Apolo came to him with the platter.

"So," said Apolo, his voice lowered, "did that lovely slave deliver on the promise in her eyes?"

Trey looked at him with a frown. "She is Xuxa's creature. While you were proving your manhood yet again with a defenseless female who cannot refuse you, the imperial guard of the crowned prince, I was lured onto that hag's web."

The smile faded from Apolo's face. "I am sorry I was derelict in my duties to you, my lord prince. I promise it will not happen again." He raised his sword. "I will kill her myself if she dares to harm you."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep," remarked Arora as she came to sit with Apolo between her and Trey. "What did Lady Xuxa want?"

Trey did not want to tell Arora what he had learned. He feared she would wish to honor her mother's promise, and Trey couldn't bear to lose Arora. Trey couldn't live without her.

****

Trowa awoke to darkness and quiet, and he was disoriented for moment before he heard soft sighs and he realized Arora was sleeping beside him. He wanted to draw her closer to him, to feel her heart beating against his, but he did not want to wake her when he knew she needed some rest after everything that had happened to her. Now that he was awake, he knew that he would be unable to sleep now. After a briefing with the king, they would be blasting off shortly after noon, yet he no longer felt apprehensive about returning to space. He knew that he belonged somewhere out there. His place was with Arora no matter where that took him. 

The sun would rise any minute now, and he didn't want to miss it. Careful not to wake Arora, he left her side. Searching in the dark for his clothing, his hands touched the fabric of the robes Apolo had left in his tent to change into later. There was a trick to putting it on, but Trowa managed to do it without thinking and was soon dressed. He shouldn't be surprised that he felt comfortable in garments from Calabria. By now he had accepted his past although he still had trouble remembering much of it. 

He quietly left the tent and paused outside to get his bearings. The acrid odor of a doused fire was in the air, so Trowa suspected Relena's gala had the usual outcome. At least the pavilion where the tents had been set up had been spared. The sun was just beginning to appear in the east, so Trowa decided that he would watch it, something he had often done at Seaside Lab. Because Calabria and Bayman revolved around binary stars, there were two sunrises on Calabria, and only a few hours of darkness separating their respective sunrises. Yet neither could match the beauty of a sunrise on Earth. Trowa walked through the woods flanking the base until he came to the bluff overlooking the sea. The orange rays were glistening off the water, spreading as the sun slowly appeared over the horizon. When it finally appeared and bathed the land in a soft yellow glow, Trowa sighed, then realized tears has made tracks down his cheeks.

He was wiping them away when he heard Heero's voice.

"You're never coming back."

Trowa didn't look at him. "I will be back. Arora and I will make our home here." 

"You're entitled to your dreams, Trowa, but you and I both know you just saw the sun rise on Earth for the last time."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Trowa could not deny it. Deep inside he knew it was true, that despite his words and his need for them to be the truth, he had to face the past. In doing so, he would lose his identity as Trowa Barton, gundam pilot of the Cinq Kingdom.

He cleared his throat and looked at Heero. "What happened last night? We heard the commotion. I thought we were all going to be killed."

"Commotion?" Heero laughed. "I nearly destroyed the base. I guess I've been hanging around Stryfe too much. That brandy didn't help matters any."

Trowa smiled. "I hope in all that you managed to complete your mission."

"If Nelson didn't wet himself, then he's got more balls than I gave him credit for."

"I thought he proved that when he kissed both Relena and Trynity."

Heero chuckled. "I guess so." They both laughed, and when it died away, Heero put his hands on Trowa's shoulders. "Whatever you do, Trowa, where ever you go, I hope you will remember that I am your friend."

Not waiting for a response, Heero walked away.

Trowa noticed Catherine standing with Apolo not far away. She was wringing her hands, her face sad and he knew she was close to tears. Trowa nodded to her and she came to him although Apolo remained close enough to protect in case Catherine did something irrational. Trowa knew that Apolo hid a dagger up his sleeve.

_"I won't do it!"_

"Do it! Are you a baby?" Trey was taunting his trembling imperial guard. His back was to a tree, and Arora was shaking as she aimed an arrow at him.

"We'll see how skilled you are, you little pest."

"I'm not a pest!"

"Stop teasing her!" Apolo seized the bow and arrow from her and tossed it aside.

Trey moved his head, and a fruit fell in his hand. He took a bite, but he was smiling at Arora as juice ran out the corners of his mouth. "Just as I suspected. You are a coward!"

"I'm not a coward!" She glared at him and stomped away to sulk sitting amongst the high weeds where she thought he couldn't see her.

Apolo crossed his arms over his chest. "Why must you do that to my sister?"

"Because I hate her." Trey took another bite of the fruit. "We could be having more fun if she weren't tagging after us."

"All you ever want to do is have fun," commented Apolo.

"I am the crowned prince. I don't need to do anything but have fun." Trey took another bite of the fruit.

"You are right, you are the crowned prince, and that means you will have to kill your father one day to take the throne."

Trey raised his chin. "I will worry about that when the day comes." Suddenly from above, he heard a hiss, and Trey looked up to see a snake hanging from the branch above his head. Before he could move, he was eye to eye with the creature, and it flicked out its tongue to taste the juice from the fruit that was on his face. This particular species wasn't poisonous, but all the same, Trey was startled.

He could hear Arora giggling.

"Get rid of it!" shouted Trey angrily as it licked him again.

Arora and Apolo were openly laughing now, but then Apolo pulled a dagger from his boot, and deftly threw it end over end toward Trey. Trey shrieked and had no time to move as the weapon flew past him and buried into the tree behind him. The snake quickly slithered back up into the branches. Arora was rolling around amongst the weeds laughing.

Trey glared, then realized how foolish he must have looked. He burst into laughter and turned to dig the dagger from the tree. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked Apolo as he put the dagger in his friend's hand.

Apolo wiped the blade on his tunic. "While you have been playing with Arora, I have been learning useful skills."

"Playing with Arora!" Trey exploded.

Arora jumped to her feet. "I don't play with him!" she shouted angrily.

Apolo laughed and launched his dagger at the tree again.

Trey followed him to retrieve it. "You might have hit me!"

"Never, my lord prince!" Apolo smiled smugly. "My master tells me I am skilled."

Apolo was more proficient than Catherine, thought Trowa now as he looked at his imperial guard. Several times Catherine had nicked him during the circus act, but Apolo's aim had never once wavered. Now Trowa knew why he had been attracted to Catherine's act. He had watched Apolo practice many times.

"I don't know what to say," said Catherine softly. Her eyes were glistening.

"You said it all that day at school when you left," Trowa told her. "I didn't love you; I never could."

"I…I realized that last night when I saw how you looked at that woman."

Trowa reached out to touch her cheek. "There is a place in my heart for you, Cathy. You were there when I needed someone."

She put her hand over his. "I will never forget you."

He took his hand away. "Good-bye, Catherine."

Catherine smiled one last time before turning to walk away. 

Apolo didn't follow her, but stood staring at Trowa for several awkward moments before he spoke. "Of all the beautiful women on this forsaken planet, you still chose my sister."

Trowa looked at his hands to see the faint scars that had forever tied him to Apolo and Arora. "I don't think I ever had a choice," he whispered.

Apolo came to him. Trowa expected anger, but he saw sadness in his guard's eyes. "You realize that what you have done is to dishonor my sister. So that you could have little fun with her, she will suffer my father's wrath."

Without thinking, Trowa slapped his face. "How dare you say such a thing! I was not toying with her! I love her! "

Apolo put his hand to his cheek, his eyes filled with shame. Trowa felt regret as he realized that one of the worst insults to a man was to strike him with a hand. Such blows were reserved for beasts and slaves. Before Trowa could find the words to apologize, Apolo spoke. "You say now that you love her, but you know that you can never have her, that she can never have you. She is a dishonored female."

"We are not on Calabria," Trowa reminded him. "She can be mine. She is mine."

"You cannot have her, Trey. You fool yourself into believing that what you have learned from these people can be applied on our planet. Your mother tried and failed, and so will you."

Before he could respond, he saw Duo approaching. Apolo was wrong! He knew in his heart that he could change Calabria and he would, starting with Arora. Wasn't it destiny that the intractable Dax had spared her life so that she could one day stand at his side as his equal?

"Hey, Trowa, did you forget that you're supposed to get your own gundam on the transport? Heavyarms is the only one left in the hanger." Duo scratched his head as he looked Trowa from head to toe, noting his Calabrian clothing. "Did I sleep through something? Should I bow or kneel or kiss your hand?"

Trowa laughed. "No need, Duo. I'll take care of Heavyarms now." His space flight suit was on the transport, so he decided to change there. He would leave Arora sleeping until she absolutely needed to get ready for blast off.

Arora awoke to find Trowa gone. She touched the place beside her and found it cold and wondered why he hadn't awakened her. Sighing, she pulled on her clothing and was combing through her hair when the tent flap opened. She expected to see Trowa and smiled shyly, but it was Apolo. Arora lowered her eyes, then bowed her head. She didn't want to feel shame, and yet she did. What she had allowed to happen with Trey brought dishonor to her family.

"He did not hurt you too badly, did he?" asked Apolo. There was no anger in his voice, only concern.

She did not look up as she shook her head.

"Look at me, Arora."

She did and saw sadness in his eyes.

Apolo sighed. "You fought valiantly, sister, but you were destined to lose the battle against his human passions." 

"He wants me to stay with him, here on Earth."

"You know that is impossible!" Apolo picked up her sword which was lying carelessly near the door. He drove it into the ground before her. "When are you going to tell him about this?" He fell to his knees and grabbed her hands, opening them palm up. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at the healing red line that matched the old faint scar on the other. "And this? Did he see this? Did you tell him of your oath to Dilan?"

Arora shook her head and jerked her hands away to wipe her tears. 

Apolo took her shoulders and gently shook her. "Don't give him false hope, Arora! You will shatter him!" Her brother drew her into his arms and put her head on his shoulder. "It is best that he stay here among people who will not harm him for who he is and who he would become."

"I know that!" She sobbed. "But I have loved him so long!"

"When we leave, he will be dead to you again," he reminded her gently. Arora held her brother tightly as he said, "Despite all our powers we can never bring Trey back. He is gone to us, has been so since the moment he left us behind."

"I still have my memories," she whispered.

Apolo stroked her hair and she felt comforted. "And now you have memories of a man who calls himself Trowa Barton."


	12. A friend can't be trusted

****

Dover Mobile Suit Base

Preceding the take off that day, there was a short briefing at the conference room during which time Miliardo informed the participants of the mission that the Cinq Kingdom would be claiming the abandoned L10 research station in order to finish the work started on the colony. Once the gundam pilots lead the Calabrians away from Earth - there was no doubt in the king's mind that the aliens would be dealt with efficiently by the gundams - supplies, materials and colonists would follow to begin the rebuilding of the colony. Shortly afterwards, they all headed to the runway to make their good-byes. Relena's absence surprised Heero until Trynity Stryfe told him that the princess was beyond furious over what had happened the previous evening. Heero had no doubt Relena was sulking and fuming, probably vowing to never forgive him. All the same, Heero had hoped she would be there so he could see her one last time before leaving Earth for an indefinite amount of time. He would almost certainly be gone for well over a year or two. There was still so much unfinished business between them, and maybe, just maybe he would apologize for wrecking her special event. 

Sighing, Heero watched as Trowa made his farewells to Wufei and Quatre. Whatever Trowa said made Quatre burst into tears and throw himself against him. As Trowa patted his back, Wufei put his hand on Trowa's shoulder, and they nodded to each other before he turned to leave. Trowa then approached Miliardo, and they spoke for a few moments after which, Noin hugged Trowa who stood stiffly in her embrace before leaving them to join Arora. Heero shifted uncomfortably as Trowa kissed the beautiful woman from Calabria. Heero had a feeling in his gut that there were dark secrets that Trowa didn't know about, secrets that might get him killed if he tried to return to Calabria with her. 

"How is your head today?"

Heero looked to his left and saw Miliardo smiling. Noin was still trying to comfort Quatre. "I wasn't drunk."

"Your little pissing match with Nelson nearly destroyed the base. I prefer to think you were drunk."

Heero shoved his hands in the pockets of his flight jacket. "I suppose I had a little too much of that brandy."

"I hope you didn't stow any of that on board. I wouldn't want to think the commanding officer of this expedition was drunkenly shooting up the solar system."

Heero couldn't speak as he stared at Miliardo. Had he heard him right? Commanding officer?

The king smiled. "I suppose I'll take quite a bit of criticism over this, but I think you are ready, commander."

"Are you sure you are not doing this because I saved you from further humiliation at the dance?"

Miliardo chuckled. "I had already decided to do it before that fiasco, but I admit, it seems like a good reward." He became serious now. "I trust you to make the right decisions, Heero. Your objective is to protect the peace of the Cinq Kingdom at all costs."

"He will do a commendable job," said Noin as she came to stand beside her husband. Heero noticed the shoulder of her blouse was drenched. "Quatre needs a sedative. Benton is taking him back to Seaside." She hugged Heero, then pinned the command insignia on his jacket. 

Heero stared at it, unable yet to believe he was given so much trust and responsibility. "Was this your idea?"

Noin raised her brows. "I recommended you for a command several months ago, but Miliardo didn't think you were ready then."

"I do now," said Miliardo. "You are in charge of security on the new colony."

Reaching up to touch the gold insignia, Heero straightened proudly. "I will not give you any reason to regret your decision."

Miliardo shook his hand. "I have complete confidence in you." Then he frowned. "I am sorry Relena didn't come with us. When Lucrezia tried to get her up this morning, her door was locked and she refused to speak. We thought it best just to let her stay and stew. If she wanted to be here, she would have gotten a driver to bring her."

"She'll regret not coming to say good-bye," said Noin with a sigh.

Heero looked at the ground for a moment, then looked at Noin. "Tell her…tell her…"

Noin smiled and clasped his hands. "I know what to tell her, Heero. She needs to hear from you alone."

What the hell did she mean by that?! Heero felt his insides churning and panic rising, and he absolutely refused to put a name to the feeling he got when he thought of Relena. With his new responsibilities, he couldn't afford to waste time thinking about the Cinq Kingdom princess. As soon as he left Earth, he wouldn't have to worry about her antics for many months, if ever again. So why did that bother him? Isn't that what he wanted? 

After Miliardo left with Noin, the latter assuring him that she would have a long talk with Relena, Heero turned to see his subordinates. Trowa was still clasping Arora to him, and Duo was leaning against the transport with Trynity draped almost indecently over him. This was going to be a long trip, he thought with a sigh. He was going to be in command of the Love Shuttle.

Dr. Stryfe poked his head out shuttle door and saved him from making his first unpleasant order. "One minute to lift off. Plenty of time for that later!"

"Father!" Trynity scrambled away from Duo who slapped her backside on the way up the steps.

Heero followed Trowa and Arora. Apolo had escorted Princess Ryana aboard earlier, so they were ready to leave. The plan was to rendezvous with the mobile suit carrier on the dark side of the moon. The transport, already loaded with supplies and their gundams, had left shortly after dawn. When they were about to take off, Princess Ryana whined and cried and finally became hysterical about the blastoff until Apolo found some magical way to shut her mouth. Heero didn't really know how Apolo did it, nor did he care as long as it got done. But there was something eerie about the way the alien princess suddenly fell quiet and still, as if she had gone into some kind of stupor, when Apolo took her hands in his. He heard Arora tell Trowa that Ryana was in a better place now, whatever that meant. He wondered if Arora sent Trowa to that same wonderland when they were together.

Curling his lip in disgust, Heero buckled himself in, then waited for the takeoff. He didn't really care for these shuttle flights when he was not piloting, but the Cinq Kingdom pilots were competent and they soon cleared the atmosphere and made an uneventful trip to the transport. Once aboard, Heero felt more comfortable when he was sitting before the controls, directing the huge ship away from the moon and on a course toward L10. As they put more distance between them and Earth, they scanned space frequently searching for the Calabrian fleet. The last communication they received from Dover Base was that they were having difficulty pinpointing their exact location.

After only the third day, Duo reported anomalous readings in the vicinity of L4, which they would be approaching. Soon enough they were able to determine that it was the Calabrian fleet. 

"Dr. Stryfe, you better get the cloak on-line," Heero ordered as he viewed the information on his own instrument panel.

Trynity and her father were at another panel rapidly entering data.

"What information does your scan pick up?" Heero asked Trowa.

"Two Calabrian battle cruisers and two dozen space Leos," answered Trowa.

Heero spun in his chair to look at Arora who was never very far from Trowa, even though he was on duty. "What, exactly, are the capabilities of your ships? How many fighters can be carried on those cruisers?"

"Leave her alone!" snapped Trowa irritably. He took his eyes from the screen to glare at Heero.

Arora looked from Trowa to Heero, then said, "My duties are to protect the crown prince."

Before Heero could question her further, despite Trowa's objections, Duo warned them, "I've picked up a scanning sweep headed this direction." 

"Just a few more seconds," said Dr. Stryfe with a chuckle, but his fingers were moving rapidly over the keyboard.

"Scanning sweep approaching our quadrant."

Heero willed Stryfe to finish. If he didn't, they would be forced to fight the battle here, much too close to the Cinq Kingdom. They had to lure them back toward L10, away from innocent civilians.

"On-line!" announced Trynity.

Duo watched his own monitor for a moment, then said, "The sweep passed over us and they are sending it in another direction."

Heero glanced at Trowa who was looking over his own monitor. His feelings and uncertainty were going to cause trouble on this mission. The fleet they were avoiding and with whom they would likely do battle was the vanguard of his home planet, a planet he had been born to rule. His own brother was probably commanding. Where, exactly, was Trowa's loyalty? When Trowa looked back at Arora, Heero knew the answer.

Arora stood. "I will check on Apolo and Princess Ryana."

After she had gone, Heero remarked, "I don't believe her. She knows more than she's saying."

Trowa stared at him and was able to keep from showing how angry Heero's remark made him. "Arora wouldn't lie."

"Girls lie all the time," remarked Duo with a laugh. His laugh was cut off when Trynity slapped him over the back of the head.

"She might be telling the truth," commented Dr. Stryfe helpfully, but his voice didn't carry any conviction. 

Heero raised a brow. "And her ability to quickly learn to pilot the Taurus? I don't believe for a minute that someone so high in rank as the guard of the crowned prince doesn't know everything there is to know about Calabrian weaponry. Didn't you say her father's rank is even higher?"

Without a word, Trowa walked out after shooting Heero a glare.

Trynity folded her arms over her chest. "Our castle is closed, but I think we have someone waiting to open the drawbridge."

"No one leaves any of them on the bridge alone," ordered Heero. "No Calabrian can be trusted."

"Does that include Trowa?" asked Duo, scratching his head.

"Especially Trowa. We don't know what memories he has, nor what his intentions are. For all we know, 'prince Trey' or whoever he really is, was sent ahead as a scout to determine our defenses."

"He's right," commented Trynity. "Trowa was the first one on their ship. He cleared it for us to board and he was alone with them for several minutes. He could have been receiving or giving orders."

"It's all been too much of a coincidence." Although he had considered the scenario before, Heero had discarded it as far-fetched, but now the security of the Cinq Kingdom and that of the colonies depended on making the right moves. He had to consider the facts objectively, and the erratic behavior Trowa had been exhibiting since the arrival of the Calabrians made him less than trustworthy. "Dr. Stryfe, put a secure lock on the cloaking program. No one is to access it but you." He looked at Duo and Trynity. "We will take turns on the command bridge. I want to know where the Calabrians are at all times."

After all they had been through together the last few years, Heero disliked mistrusting Trowa, but he had no choice. The Calabrian ship had been transported several days earlier and was also in the bay with the transport carrying the gundams and the two Taurus suits. He didn't even want to think about the damage Trowa could do with Heavyarms and wondered if he should order Trynity to put a security lock on the gundam as well, but he couldn't bring himself to take that step. 

After a week, Duo, who was monitoring the movements of the Calabrian fleet, announced that they were attacking another colony where a small amount of gundanium was being processed. Heero knew they were looking for Arora and Apolo's swords.

Watching on his monitor, Trowa turned to Heero. "Isn't it time to let them know where we are to draw them away from those civilians?"

Heero looked back at him. Did he have a reason to suggest that? Did he and Arora discuss strategies when they were locked away in his room? And Apolo was making himself scarce. Were it not for a heat sensor scan, Heero wouldn't know where he was on the gigantic ship. Apolo seemed to be spending a lot of time in the bay where his ship was stored. What was he up to?

"There are innocent men, women and children who are suffering." There seemed to be genuine concern in the dark green depths of Trowa's eyes. "I know my brother. He doesn't give a damn about people's lives. I once lead a foray into the Wastelands of Calabria to hunt down rebels who had made an attempt on the emperor's life. Dilan was merciless in the slaughter."

Heero raised his brows. "And you?"

The color drained from Trowa's face and he turned away. Heero guessed Prince Trey was little less than his brother, and it now shamed him. "I didn't kill any children," he muttered.

Heero looked away. "Dr. Stryfe, uncloak the ship. Duo, increase the speed. We don't know how fast the Calabrians will come after us."

There was a slight fluctuation in energy as Dr. Stryfe disengaged the cloak. To further lure them away, Heero sent out a communication to the Cinq Kingdom relaying their coordinates and giving a report of their progress. Then they waited until Trowa announced that the attack on the colony was being abandoned.

"I feel like a worm on a hook," remarked Duo.

"More like sharks on a hook," laughed Dr. Stryfe. "I really don't think they have anything that can challenge our gundams."

"I'm going to my quarters," said Trowa, and Heero watched him leave. 

No one spoke until he was gone.

"He gets more action than I do," commented Duo, which earned him another slap over the back of the head from Trynity and a frown from Dr. Stryfe. Heero checked the urge to laugh.

Naturally Trowa was heading to his quarters to give a report to his imperial guard. Heero flipped on the scan and watched the undefined form head down one corridor, then another before meeting another form. Imperial guard Apolo, guessed Heero by the distance they kept from one another. Report to Apolo. The figures parted. Heero watched as the one he had determined was Apolo headed toward the transport bay for another visit to his ship. Heero turned his attention back to Trowa who had entered the section where his quarters were. Now report to Arora. She was waiting for him. The two heat sources came together. And stayed together.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" asked Trynity with a soft laugh, "than to spy on them?"

"Seems like the most logical course of action."

Trynity put her finger on the screen. "Tell me, just what part of that do you think is Trowa?"

Heero felt his face turning red. He flipped off the screen. "I suppose I am getting paranoid."

"Perverted, too," said Duo under his breath.

Regardless of the seemingly innocent relationship between Trowa and Arora, Heero made sure he knew exactly where Trowa was at all times. As the days passed into weeks, Heero began to have a nagging suspicion that Apolo was up to something in the bay. He had already ascertained that the shameless Princess Ryana was amusing herself with the imperial guard. The empty-headed heiress of Bayman was obviously going to enjoy herself to the limit before she had to marry Prince Dilan. Heero turned down her invitations daily, and she had the nerve to proposition Duo in front of Trynity, which almost earned her a black eye. Failing, she turned on Dr. Stryfe who laughed so hard there were tears rolling down his cheeks. That was when Apolo stepped up to the plate and he had been in the batter's box ever since. If 'Prince Trey' were offended by the fact that his imperial guard was bagging his brother's bride, he didn't say anything.

"Damn, this is boring!" Duo announced one day about two months into the trip as he sat back in his chair and swung to look at Heero.

"You are off duty in about ten minutes. I suggest you get some rest until you are back on."

Duo glanced at the duty roster. "Crap! Why do you have Trynity scheduled to relieve me? Can't you give me a break? I'm so bored! It is taking those lazy Calabrians too long to catch up. They are at least two days away. Let's slow down a bit."

"We need those two days to prepare a defense on L10," Heero reminded him.

Duo rolled his eyes. "The only defense we need is our gundams. Besides, we passed the last colony three days ago." He looked at the viewing screen. "Nothing now but deep, dark space and plenty of room to have a little fun."

"There will be plenty of action in a week when we reach L10." 

The door to the bridge slid open and Trynity walked in. "Reporting for duty, sir." As she walked toward them, she was looking directly at Duo, and Heero knew what was on her mind. He had scheduled them separately for two weeks now because he doubted they could get any work done. When they weren't arguing, they were all over each other. Dr. Stryfe had been a barrier at first, but he was now usually squirreled away in his lab working on his formulas the closer they came to L10 where he would be able to run his experiments. 

"Babe, you are a sight for sore eyes," said Duo. She was dressed in her uniform, even wearing pants for once.

Heero chuckled and caught a smirk from Trynity. "Duo, I think you do need a break."

"I could use about five minutes," said Duo, rubbing his hands together before he reached out to grab Trynity.

She laughed. "Five minutes? Stretching it, aren't you?"

He whacked her backside as they headed to the elevator. "I need a good three minutes to remember what to do."

They disappeared into the elevator.

Heero noted that they locked the door. Judging by the sounds coming from inside, Duo needed thirty seconds. After a few moments, Heero became disgusted and turned to the control panel. Overriding the elevator lock, he sent the elevator moving. He considered stopping it at the lab, but he doubted Dr. Stryfe would be pleased to hear his daughter's breathless praises for the god of death, so he stopped the elevator on the floor where Duo's room was, then turned his attention back to the scans. He recorded the location of the Calabrian fleet, and when he was sure they weren't gaining any ground, he decided to check out the locations of the passengers and crew, in particular, the Calabrians.

Running the scan, he found Trowa, as usual, with Arora in his quarters. There was no movement, so he concluded they were sleeping although Trowa would soon be on duty to relieve him. He tracked Apolo to Ryana's room. The Calabrian hadn't left there in at least two days. Everyone was bored, thought Heero, but he wasn't bored enough to spend any time with Ryana. Dr. Stryfe was in his lab, and Heero imagined he was playing Zelda. Accessing his computer terminal, he found that he was correct. After watching Stryfe battle gnomes in the Bog of Dread for what seemed like hours, Heero ran one more sweep of the entire ship and was about to close it when he noticed an unidentified heat source in the bay near the Calabrian ship. Frowning, Heero locked the systems of the ship, then picked up his gun.

The ship was eerily quiet as he made his way to the docking bay. Holding his gun ready to fire, Heero slipped in, then quickly stepped into the shadows. Heero glanced up at Wing Zero and saw that the hatch was open, but it was dark. The cable was lowered, so he concluded that the intruder had been hiding in the cockpit of his own gundam. Maybe he had had too much to drink that night. Who took care of his gundam after he had been taken into custody?

__

"We heard the commotion," he remembered Trowa saying.

Did Trowa use his gundam to sneak another Calabrian spy aboard the ship? Seeing a faint light from the opened hatch to the alien craft made Heero's faint hopes that Trowa wasn't a traitor disappear completely. There was another Calabrian! Not for long. He pulled back the clip of his gun. 

Careful not to make a sound, Heero slipped into the Calabrian ship. The light clicked off. His heart began the cadence of fear, but his senses heightened. The Calabrians preferred blades, his mind told him. So Heero quickly adjusted his sight to the dark and watched for even the slightest hint of reflection. A movement alerted him. Heero watched as a form slipped out the door and into the dark hanger. He followed it, stalking, making enough noise to make it known that he was onto it. Soon enough he had the intruder trapped. The only escape was the door, and there was too much open space before reaching it. Heero aimed his pistol at the figure and was about to pull the trigger when the door to the hanger opened and a light was flipped on.

The startled gasp almost made him fire the gun. Fortunately, he stopped himself.

"Heero!"

He couldn't believe his eyes. "Relena?"

Relena Peacecraft was standing before him, her eyes wide and horrified. "Are you going to kill me?"

He looked at the pistol in his hand, then drew it back. "I just might." Looking over his shoulder he saw Apolo approaching. He was carrying something in his hand, but before Heero could jump to conclusions, he could detect the aroma of food.

"Are you involved in this?" he demanded, waving his gun toward Relena who tried to step out of his line of fire. He should cap her, thought Heero.

Relena moved between him and Apolo. "Leave him out of this! I forced him to help me."

Apolo pushed Relena out of his way. "I don't need you to protect me, princess. Truth is, I discovered her a few days out from Earth. I reasoned that exposing her then would have compromised your mission."

"The mission is compromised now," stated Heero.

"We are past the last colony," announced Relena smugly. "You can't turn back."

"She's right." Trynity walked in, her own gun drawn. She looked at Heero. "I checked your logs and thought I might see if you needed help."

"Who's on the bridge?" asked Heero, annoyed.

"The same person you left in charge," she shot back.

Heero frowned. He had been careless.

"Well?" demanded Relena, putting her hands on her hips. "Am I allowed to leave this place now?"

He raised a brow. "You will have to forgive us, princess, but we don't have a suite prepared for you."

She glared at him until she heard Trynity laughing. Both her and Heero looked at her.

"My God, you planned that Medieval madness so that you could sneak onto the ship!" Trynity laughed harder.

Heero didn't find it all that funny. "You were in charge of security," he stated, "yet she managed to get aboard."

Trynity was still smiling as she looked at him. "You helped her do that." She nodded her head to Wing Zero. 

He looked at Relena. "You were on my gundam?"

"Not a very pleasant place to be when blasting into space," admitted Relena with a toss of her hair. "Effective all the same. When Miss Stryfe sealed up the transport, my plans had to be quickly changed. Fortunately, you decided to get drunk and shoot up the base, so when no one was looking I slipped into your gundam and hid in a storage locker in the cockpit when they moved it."

"I rest my case," said Trynity smugly.

"I caught her, as I said, three days out. Since then I have been bringing her food," added Apolo.

"What else have you been up to down here?" Heero wanted to crack the handsome Calabrian on the back of his head with his pistol.

There was no chance for a reply as red warning lights began to flash, and a siren began to wail. Trynity quickly dashed to a control panel and checked the monitor. "This isn't good! There is a fuel leak in tank number two."

"Is your father's untested fuel compromised?" asked Heero as he went to another monitor. If Stryfe's fuel caught fire they wouldn't have to worry about the Calabrians.

"No, it's safe."

"Is there danger of explosion?"

"I have to shut down the number two engine."

If she didn't, the fuel tank would explode and it might cause another breach. "Do it."

The door to the hanger slid open and Trowa walked in. Heero resisted the urge to aim his gun at him. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing out of your quarters? Protocol during a red alert is for you to remain secured. Only on-duty officers…"

Trowa raised a brow. "I am on duty. I went to the bridge to relieve you."

Trynity looked at Heero. She trusted Trowa as little as he did. Apolo drifted to Trowa's side as if he sensed their hostility. In Heero's eyes they both appeared guilty. Apolo had been out of his quarters when the breach occurred, supposedly on his way to bring Relena food, and Trowa had the opportunity to sabotage the tank on his way to the bridge. Where was the other Calabrian?

Going to the monitor, Heero quickly scanned the ship and saw that Trowa's quarters were empty. There was someone in the Bayman princess' quarters, another figure moving in Duo's quarters, and then he noticed two in Stryfe's small ship laboratory. He quickly contracted him on the telecom.

"Dr. Stryfe, please respond."

Stryfe appeared. Behind him, Heero could see Arora. "Is everything all right?" asked Trynity's father.

"A breach in fuel tank two. We shut down that engine. What is she doing there? She doesn't have security clearance to be in your laboratory."

Trowa took a step toward him. "What are you implying?"

Heero raised his gun and aimed it at Trowa. "Back off before I lay the mystery of _Prince Trey_ to rest for good."

Trynity aimed her own gun at Apolo when he dropped the food he had been carrying to produce his sword. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. A bullet can do some nasty damage to a man's insides at this close a range, and I don't think you can protect both you and Prince Trey at the same time."

"I would gladly die for my prince."

Heero turned his attention back to the telecom. "Dr. Stryfe, are you all right?"

"All right?" The older man chuckled. "Just fine. Arora wasn't feeling well and thought my title meant I was a healer. I gave her a few soda crackers and some water, and she's been helping me with my other project. In fact, she managed to find a treasure I completely overlooked while I was exploring…"

Heero closed the communication and swung to look at Trowa. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay in your quarters." He tucked his gun away.

Trowa's eyes were filled with hurt. "You…you don't trust me."

"You are a Calabrian. There are Calabrians chasing us to L10. Now, because of the breach in the fuel tank, they will be able to overtake us before we get to the research facility to set up a proper defense."

"You think I had something to do with that?" asked Trowa with a glare. "Are you going to fight them without my help?"

"Do we need to?"

Trowa returned his stare. "Would you believe me either way?"

"Probably not."

There was a moment of silence before Trowa said, "I will be in my quarters, _friend_."

Apolo followed him out.

"That was handled well," remarked Relena sarcastically.

Heero turned, remembering his other problem. "Stay out of it."

She lifted her chin. "I don't care what you do to the Calabrian clown prince. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I need a shower."

Heero looked at Trynity. "Take her with you."

"I'm on duty," she reminded him with a grin.

Gritting his teeth, Heero looked at Relena. "Follow me. You can use my quarters for now until I decide what to do with you."

Heero headed to the door without looking back and walked out.

Relena glanced at Trynity. "Do you think he is angry?"

Trynity laughed. "In case you hadn't noticed, Heero was clenching his fists. If he beats you, don't come crying to me. This was stupid, Relena. Very stupid."

Sighing, Relena walked out and found the corridor empty. He had already taken a turn, and since she hadn't left the hanger, she didn't know which way to go. Turning to her left, she started ahead, but she stopped when she heard his voice.

"You're going the wrong way."

Clenching her own fists, Relena headed in the direction of his voice. He was leaning tiredly against the wall. She wanted to go to him, but she knew he wouldn't accept her help. Relena didn't quite know what problem he was having with Trowa, but whatever it was had obviously been building for weeks. Apolo was pleasant to look at, but after she had refused his advances from the start, he didn't waste time talking to her. He had made her feel like a useless pet mutt that he was burdened with keeping alive. She wouldn't have left the gundam had he not been so wrapped up in his woman that he hadn't brought her food at all that morning.

Heero pushed himself off the wall and started to walk. His movements were uncharacteristically sluggish, so she managed to keep up with him. On his jacket she noticed the rank insignia. So Miliardo finally relented and gave Heero a command! Some command, she thought bitterly. One distracted scientist, two hormonally challenged crew members, two aliens from the planet which was threatening the security of their own, a friend whose loyalty was in question, and one spoiled princess - make that two spoiled princesses now. No wonder he seemed exhausted.

In silence they took an elevator, then stopped on a level that was dark and quiet.

"Is Duo's room on this level?" she asked after a few moments of no sound but the humming of the ship and their footsteps. 

"He's on another level."

"Smart move putting some distance between you and them." Relena sniffed. "I suppose he and Trynity make a lot of noise."

Heero turned to look at her, his brow raised. "What business would that be of yours?"

She blushed and looked away.

He pressed a button and a door opened. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back later to get my things." He started to leave, but she reached to him.

"Don't go yet! I…I wanted to talk to you, to explain…"

Relena thought he was going to ignore her, but he suddenly pushed passed her and entered the room. She followed, then hesitated in closing the door. Once she did that, they would be alone, far from anyone, far from anything that was a barrier between them.

Heero reached back and closed the door.

Her heart began to pound.

Taking off his jacket, he tossed it over a chair, then turned to look at her with his hands on his hips. "Make it quick, Relena."

"Quick?" she squeaked.

His brows raised slightly. What he must think of her! "I didn't want to be left behind!" she blurted without thinking.

"That much is obvious to me. What did you think you were going to do? Did you have any sane thought about the danger you were putting yourself in?"

"I didn't care!" Relena took a step toward him. "I want to be with you!"

"And all that crap you told me at school about us being from different worlds?" Heero was staring at her with his brows drawn together in a frown. "I believe you said that you realized how unsuitable we are for each other."

"I lied! I wanted you to think it was over so you wouldn't figure out my plans."

"There never was an _it_ to begin with," he informed her coolly. The reality hit her in the heart. "Not once did you stop to consider that I might have a say in our _relationship_. There never was a relationship between you and I."

Relena couldn't stop the tears from flowing over her lashes. "I…I…"

"Don't bother saying anything more right now. I'm not in a mood to listen." He pointed toward a small room. "The shower is there. I suggest you take one. You look like hell."

Relena knew she was a mess. She hadn't been able to do more than wash sparingly in the bathroom in the hanger. Although her hair was tidy, it was filthy, and she was mortified to realize what she looked like to Heero. Without another word, she went into the small bathroom and locked the door. When she heard him snort derisively on the other side, she put her hand to her mouth to keep from sobbing out loud. How foolish she had been!

The shower was not hot, but she was so glad to be under the water, that she remained there for a long time, allowing her tears to drain. Everyone had been right, and she had been a fool all along. Heero didn't care about her like she did him. Perhaps he had been right when he said that she didn't love him, but simply wanted him because he resisted. Her upbringing, first as the heiress of the richest man in the colonies, then as the only remaining princess of the Peacecraft dynasty did not allow her to understand rejection. Now she was deep in space, days away from civilization aboard a ship being chased by an alien fleet yearning for a man who would just as soon shoot her as look at her. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Stepping out of the shower, she took a towel and dried herself, then glanced at her clothing which was filthy from her stay in the hanger. Even in the best of conditions, a mobile suit carrier was not a tidy place. One of Heero's uniform shirts was hanging on a hook, so she took it and slipped it on. Throwing back the lock, she stepped out.

Heero was lying on the bed sound asleep.

Relena sat on the floor, hugged her legs and laid her cheek on her knees. What would she do now? She had no more tears to cry and nothing to say even if anyone would listen to her. This was by far the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life, and no one would be able to pull her out of it.

She must have fallen asleep pitying herself because she was suddenly aware that strong arms were around her and she was being lifted. 

"Sleep on the bed. I have to get back on duty."

She didn't respond, but she buried herself in the warmth of the bed as he laid a blanket over her. 

"I will talk to you later. Don't leave the cabin."

Sadly Relena knew there was nothing to discuss. And there was no where to go.


	13. The memories end

****

Near Research Station L10

After almost a week of being confined in his quarters, Trowa should have been ready to climb the walls, but he could bear any incarceration as long as he was with Arora. No more memories had come to him lately despite his closeness with her, and she did not use her powers to force him to remember. Trowa could not believe he would ever leave Arora behind, but he had absolutely no memory of what had happened the day he left Calabria with her sword. That part of his memory was a mystery, a big gaping hole in his life, and he knew that one memory was the key to unlocking all of his past.

As he watched her now, Arora sat on her mat on the floor, running a polishing cloth over her sword, humming a melody that was vaguely familiar to him. He watched her long strokes, the care she gave the blade, and he tried to remember again what had happened when he had left her, but his mind was a blank. 

When he put his hand to his head, Arora looked at him. There seemed to be regret in her eyes, but she smiled. "Are you tired, my lord prince?"

Trowa returned her smile. "I was trying to remember."

She carefully set aside the sword and came to him. Taking his face between her hands, she titled it up to hers. "Do not try, my lord prince. What is in the past, is past. You seek something you will never find."

"I must find that answer." He looked into her soft brown eyes. "Why don't I have any more memories? I haven't had one since…since the day we left Earth."

Arora stroked his bottom lip with her thumbs. "Forget the past. It is meaningless."

"And my future? How can I have a future without knowing everything from my past?" He was surprised when a tear slid down her cheek. "Arora, why do you cry?"

"I don't want you to remember why you abandoned me," she said, her voice cracking. Then she squared her shoulders and moved away, taking up the sword again.

Trowa stared at the sword. "Where did you get that sword?"

She didn't answer, but she stopped polishing the gundanium blade. The sword was finely crafted, even finer than the sword he had given her.

"Arora, where did you get that sword?"

"Does it matter?"

Trowa moved to stand over her. He reached down to take her hands and pull her to her feet. "It matters to me."

"It shouldn't."

Before he could pursue the matter, the telecom buzzed and Heero's face appeared. Trowa hadn't spoken to him since the day he held a gun on him and outright accused him of causing the breach in the fuel tank. His friend's distrust hurt when Trowa had nothing to do with the sabotage, nor could he believe that Arora or Apolo could have done anything to help the Calabrians reach them. Prince Dilan had labeled them traitors, so why would they want to put themselves in his hands? They had planned to stay at L10 until an opportunity presented itself to attempt a return to the Calabrian system. Trowa had every intention of reclaiming his right as chosen heir to the Calabrian Empire.

"The Calabrians have contacted us. I'm sending you the message, then I want to know if you intend to fight with us or against us."

Trowa could not imagine himself fighting against his friends, his Earth family. "Play the message."

Arora came to stand beside him as the viewed the replay of Heero's communication with the Calabrians. 

Lady Une's face appeared first. "Heero Yuy! How interesting that you should be in command of this so-called peaceful mission."

"This is a mission to L10 where scientists will be conducting experiments," responded Heero. "The Cinq Kingdom will shortly begin colonization of the station."

"Is Dr. Stryfe among them? And do I see that red-haired bitch Trynity Stryfe? What kind of experiments are they intending to run, that creator of the most dangerous gundam ever devised and the only person ruthless enough to pilot it?"

"Dr. Stryfe is a respected scientist," Heero reminded her. "He needs to continue his work on L10."

"He's not planning to build another gundam, is he?" Lady Une was obviously unhinged. Her eyes were bright and fanatic.

"Get to the point!" snapped Heero.

"My new friends would like you to surrender the Calabrians you are holding captive on your ship."

"I'm not detaining anyone. The Calabrians are here of their own will."

Lady Une was suddenly shoved aside. "Enough talk!" Trowa heard Arora gasp, and he stared at the face on the screen. Dilan. "I want my imperial guards returned to me as well as the princess, Ryana of Bayman. If you do not comply, we will attack."

"Do not underestimate them," warned Lady Une.

The communication ended.

Trowa turned to look at Arora. She was still staring at the blank screen. His eyes sought the sword, and he assumed that he knew where she had gotten it. "Dilan gave you that sword." She didn't look at him. Trowa took her chin in his hands and forced her to meet his eyes with her own. "Arora, tell me what happened after I left."

"I stayed with my father. Out of some sudden act of decency, he turned down another offer from Prince Dilan for me to join his household as his concubine. Lady Xuxa was furious and petitioned Zeno on behalf of her son, but the emperor chose to honor Trey's - your- decree that I should decide my future. Before I left to escort Ryana from Bayman, Emperor Zeno presented me with the sword."

Trowa stared at the sword his father had given her. Why? Why had Zeno given her a sword? Why had Zeno sided with Dax against the powerful Xuxa and his son? Why did Dax not force Arora to accept Dilan? Before he could question her any further, the telecom buzzed, and Trowa wasn't surprised that Heero was contacting him again. 

"Have you made a decision?"

"I would never fight against you, Heero," Trowa told him.

"What about the Calabrians?"

Trowa looked at Arora before he turned to answer. "They will do as I tell them."

"The Calabrians are deploying the mobile suits. Meet us in the hanger."

When he flipped off the telecom, Arora said, "You are very sure of us, my lord prince."

Trowa looked at her, his brows raised. "Do you no longer accept my authority."

She sighed and took his hands. "I would do anything to protect you, Trey. Anything."

He drew her into his arms. "I would do anything to protect you."

On the bridge, Relena was wringing her hands as Heero entered some final data, then beckoned her forward. 

"I am dead set against this, but Trynity assures me she has been spending all her off duty time training you to handle the navigation in case we are called out. Looks like today is the day."

Relena took a deep breath. She didn't want Heero to see how unsure she was of her own ability. "I wouldn't shame my teacher," she said aloud.

He vacated the seat, and she sat down. Relena had wanted to be useful, but she had never envisioned herself controlling the movements of any craft let alone a transport of this size. Relena had tried to drive Noin's sports car once and crumpled the back end when she backed it into the fountain in front of the palace. Miliardo had decreed afterwards that henceforth a driver would be at her disposal. What would he think to see her at the controls now?

Heero took a headset and placed it on her head, brushing back her hair. For a moment he stopped and their eyes met. She saw concern in his, but she smiled at him. "I will not disappoint Trynity," then she added, "or you."

Heero's lips twisted in a half-smile. "I have no expectations for you, Relena."

"Thanks for the confidence," she muttered as she adjusted the headset. "I'll try not to plow the transport into your little battle."

Heero chuckled and took her hands. "I guess I have to trust you."

Relena held her breath as his head moved closer to hers. 

"Hey, you ready to go?" Duo chuckled from the doorway.

Dr. Stryfe, sitting nearby at another control panel, also chuckled.

How could Trynity stand them?

Much to her regret, Heero moved away. Without another word to her, he joined Duo and they disappeared into the elevator. Trynity was already in the hangar helping the Calabrians prepare for battle against their own people.

Relena turned her attention to the control panel. There were so many buttons and monitors! Trynity had gone over them again and again, had painstakingly explained the navigation system to Relena, and at first Relena had been so confused that she did not think she would ever remember anything. She had never been anything but a burden to Heero and her brother. Not this time! She would prove that she could be a useful member of this expedition. Now she knew exactly how to make the ship respond to any orders she would input.

"We'll hold her steady on a course for L10," Dr. Stryfe said.

She re-checked the course to be sure there was no deviation. "Are you worried about Trynity?"

Dr. Stryfe chuckled. "I can't worry about her. She is tough as nails. I've lived through her near death twice, so I suppose another time won't kill me."

Relena frowned at him. "How can you joke about it?"

His smile faded. "There is no other way for me to deal with it. I failed her and I know it, but there is no way to give back the years I took away. I am just glad that Duo is healing her heart."

"They love each other," commented Relena dreamily. If only…but then she couldn't think about Heero that way any more. He made it clear when he had found her on the ship that she was been delusional about their relationship, and she knew that he was right. Relena hadn't waited for Heero to return to his room that night. She had sought Trynity who had agreed to help her become useful, and despite his intention to talk to her, Heero hadn't done so. He seemed relieved that Trynity had taken her off his hands, and Relena hadn't been alone with him since.

She glanced at the screen now and watched as the Calabrian forces approached. There was a vanguard of mobile suits, some Sagitarien remnants of the Coalition forces, some Leos, some Taurus and Virgos. And there were dozens of smaller crafts that seemed to resemble birds of prey. 

Suddenly Heero's face appeared on the screen. "Dr. Stryfe, run a scan on the Calabrian warbirds."

Relena watched Dr. Stryfe study his screen for several moments before he answered. "They have missiles and lasers that I can tell from my scan, but there are some trace elements which this scan cannot identify."

"Incoming!" Relena heard Duo say, then she saw Heero jerk, and her own heart leapt in her chest as she saw him grimace. 

"Heero!" His name came to her lips without her being able to prevent it.

"Keep the ship headed to L10," he said through gritted teeth. "Do you hear me Relena?"

"I'm not an idiot!" She refused to worry about Heero Yuy! But when the screen switched to the space view, she frantically searched for the form of the wing gundam. He shot through the defenses, slashing with his beam saber, then soared up away, and back again to obliterate the mobile suit forces. 

The battle raged for hours. The gundams had little trouble with the mobile suit force gathered by Lady Une, but the Calabrian warbirds were quicker and unpredictable. While their weapon systems seemed to be no match for the gundams, they were shielded so well that they were impenetrable. Dr. Stryfe was on-line with his daughter's gundam collecting information and analyzing data to find a way to penetrate the shields, grumbling about his work being stolen in the Coalition lab. Relena wondered how long they could keep up the battle, just the four gundams and the two Cinq Kingdom Taurus suits piloted by Arora and Apolo. Relena was no expert, but she could see that the Calabrians were not fighting against the warbirds. Doubtless they knew the weakness of their planet's spacecraft, yet even though they did not fight against their own people, they did defend the Heavyarms gundam from any direct attacks.

Dr. Stryfe finally announced that he had broken the code of the shielding on the warbirds and transmitted that information to the gundams that used beams so that could adjust the frequency to penetrate the shields. There was only a few minutes delay before Relena watched the Deathscythe slice cleanly through one of the warbirds he previously could not penetrate. Soon the tide of the battle was turning and the warbirds began a retreat back to the battle cruisers. Heero also issued an order to return to the transport because their energy reserves were running low as well as their firepower.

Relena was thankful that the battle was over for now and that she hadn't been called on to make any maneuvers with the ship. Locking the ship on course, she made her way to the gundam hanger to see if there were any injuries that she could help with. At least she could put on a bandage! By the time she reached the bay, the doors were opening, so she stayed behind the protective observation glass where she watched the huge gundams enter one at a time. As they did so, she gathered up some medical supplies and waited until the hanger had been pressurized and sealed from space again. 

The two Calabrians were unharmed although their mobile suits, not nearly as strong as the gundams, were all but destroyed, having taking many hits directed toward Heavyarms. Relena had wondered if they were in the way because Trowa's gundam hardly seemed involved in the fight. Trowa immediately went to his imperial guards after leaving his gundam while Duo and Trynity took care of each other's bumps and bruises. Relena bit her lip nervously as Heero came down the cable from the Wing Gundam. Seeing that he was bleeding from a gash to his forehead, she hurried to him, and although he tried to shake her off, she managed to shove him onto a stool to at least stop the bleeding.

"You don't have to fuss over me," he grunted ungraciously.

"I'm not fussing over you," she told him stiffly. "I'm taking care of your wound."

Trowa came to them. "I can't take Heavyarms out again until the armaments are reloaded. I have to run a diagnostic to find out why it's not responding to some of the commands."

"Your weapons are useless against their shields," said Heero. "If you had a beam saber we could calibrate it, but your firepower is blocked by their shields."

The door to the hanger slid open and Princess Ryana walked in. For once she looked serious, thought Trowa. Apolo and Arora moved toward the princess and Trowa noted that their hands were on their swords. Were they planning to slay her? Would anybody try to stop them if they did?

"I came as you commanded," sniffed the spoiled princess, looking at Apolo. 

Behind Trowa, Heero left the stool to stand. Trowa walked toward Apolo to find out what he was planning, but the tip of a sword at his throat stopped him. 

"Don't come any closer, Trowa Barton," said Arora. There was determination in her eyes as she held her sword before him.

"What are you doing, Arora?" Trowa looked past her to see that Apolo had taken Ryana's arm.

"We must return to our people," she told him, her sword not wavering.

Trowa looked past her to Apolo, who had trouble meeting his gaze, so he spoke to Arora again. "I thought we had agreed to wait on L10 for an opportunity to return to Calabria together."

Heero was suddenly beside him. "I don't think they intend to wait."

"Our lord prince is out there," stated Arora evenly, keeping her gaze locked to Trowa's.

"But…" Trowa started, only to be cut off by her brother.

"We are sorry," stated Apolo, pulling Ryana forward, "for all the trouble we have caused. We were in a strange place, Trowa Barton, and had no other way to protect ourselves."

Trowa didn't understand what they were talking about. He looked from Apolo back to Arora. "Are you leaving without me?"

"You belong here, Trowa Barton," she told him.

"Stop calling me that! Am I no longer your prince?" Trowa took a step, but the point of her sword pressed into his neck and pricked his skin. He felt blood trickling from the wound. He could not believe Arora would injure him!

"You never were," said Apolo softly.

Trowa took a step back from Arora's sword. "I don't understand."

"You should," Arora said, her voice even and unemotional. "I gave you enough memories so that you could understand."

"You…you gave me the memories?" Trowa's head began to ache, his stomach seemed to twist and his knees felt weak.

Arora squared her shoulders and stared at him. "When I touched you that day on the beach and discovered you had no past and no real name of your own, I realized I could give you my memories of Trey. I knew that you would protect us and help us return to Calabria."

Trowa shook his head. "No, it can't be true! Are you saying that I am not Trey?"

Her eyes shimmered with tears. "I wish that it were so, Trowa Barton. For a time I was with my beloved Trey again, but I can't alter the truth no matter how much I wish I could. Trey is dead. I cannot bring him back to me. We will never be together."

"I am Trey!" Trowa told her forcefully. He looked at Apolo. "Tell her! I command that you tell her the truth."

"She has spoken the truth, Trowa Barton. Like her, I allowed myself to regain what was lost with Trey's death." Apolo hung his head. "He was my friend, the brother of my heart, and I have felt so alone without him at my side."

"We are leaving," said Arora, still holding her sword ready, "unless you humans have an objection, in which case we will fight an die if need be. But once we take our ship and return to our people, our lord prince Dilan will cease the attack."

"Go!" ordered Heero, who was still beside Trowa.

They started to leave, but Arora turned to look back at Trowa one last time. "I am sorry, Tr…Trowa. You are a gentle and kind man and I regret what I have done to you." She paused to wipe a tear from her cheek. "I hope that one day you will forgive me."

Trowa turned his back. He couldn't watch them go. Even though he understood the sickening reality that he did not really know them, that they had used his lack of identity to their advantage, he felt as tied to them as Prince Trey must have felt. Numb and feeling detached from his surroundings, he did not protest when Trynity and Duo came to take either arm and move him out of the hangar so they could take off. 

They all returned to the bridge where they watched the small Calabrian craft shoot out towards the largest of the battle cruisers. A half dozen warbirds came out to meet it, then escort it back to the main ship of the fleet without exchanging any fire. Trowa watched it as if it were a dream. It had to be a dream, he told himself. None of this was really happening. He was going to wake up and cuss because he hadn't written his composition for Mrs. Drivel's class because he had wasted the evening watching Heero play his video game. After taking a shower, he would head downstairs where Trynity and Duo would be arguing over a slice of toast. Catherine would be waiting for him at school. 

Dr. Stryfe's voice shook him from his reverie. "There's an enormous source of energy from the Delta quadrant," he announced.

"Put it on the screen," ordered Heero.

Trowa stared at what appeared to be swirling gases, from which light of many colors shot out in different directions until converging around to a dark point which grew in size. Space danced before his eyes, turning, twisting until there was an explosion of light.

"The Calabrian fleet is moving toward it," said Trynity.

"Should we follow?" asked Relena.

Relena? Trowa turned his head to see Relena on the bridge, her hand hovering over the navigation systems. This wasn't a dream! It was a nightmare!

"No, hold a steady course to L10."

The scientific research colony was within viewing, the space anomaly directly beyond it with the Calabrians heading straight for it.

"I've never seen anything like it!" exclaimed Trynity. "Father, are you collecting data?"

"There is too much!" Dr. Stryfe was also excited. "I hope it doesn't overload the system."

"Is it a black hole?" asked Heero as one of the Calabrian ships was sucked inside. The others began to follow.

"More like a worm hole," answered Dr. Stryfe. "It is only a theory that there are imperfections in the space fabric, such as worm holes, that are like passages to other parts of the galaxy or universe. This one has always been here, but beyond the one attempt by the Sakarov expedition, it has not been studied, having been deemed to dangerous to approach. Because several other ships have been lost to it, this part of space has been avoided."

"Apparently the Calabrians aren't afraid," commented Trynity as the last ship disappeared.

"Maybe we should follow," suggested Duo.

"Let them go," said Heero.

"He's right," Trynity agreed. "There is no guarantee they will be headed back to their own system. They could be lost in another part of the galaxy, and we might be thrown to a different system altogether."

Trowa knew they would reach the Calabrian system. He felt it.

Heero came to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll be at L10 in about an hour. You should get some rest."

"Is that an order?"

Heero raised a brow. "If you need me to order you, then so be it."

Trowa left the bridge, knowing that they were all staring at his back. He felt empty, a feeling he was used to, but after all that he had shared with Arora this emptiness was too much to bear. When the elevator door closed, he pressed his cheek to the cold steel of the wall as it moved downwards. He closed his eyes and tried to recapture a memory of Prince Trey of Calabria, but he saw nothing. His mind was as blank as it was before they came into his life. 

But now his heart was dead too.

************************

The door slid open and Arora stepped in with Apolo at her side escorting Princess Ryana.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Dilan turned from studying the space on the screen behind him. His eyes went to Arora first, and she looked away. "My dear imperial guard, you have not changed in the least." He crossed the room to stand before her and she felt her flesh crawl. 

"We have brought your bride, my lord prince," announced Apolo as he took a step forward.

Dilan reluctantly took his eyes from Arora and looked first at Apolo, then at Ryana who smiled at him and moved toward Dilan. She sunk low before him in a curtsey. "My lord, I am glad to finally be united with you."

He stared at her with obvious disinterest. "Tell me, Princess Ryana, did my imperial guards keep you safe?"

"Oh, yes, my lord! When Arora wasn't preoccupied with her human lover, she protected me well enough. And I certainly have no complaints about Apolo's skills." She smiled knowingly back at Apolo. "I hope that you will allow him to continue protecting me when we reach Calabria."

Dilan raised a brow and his gaze swept over both Arora and Apolo. 

Arora didn't speak.

Apolo laughed nervously. "I assure you, my lord prince, that I did nothing but protect her from the men of Earth."

"As head of your house on that planet, perhaps you should have been protecting your sister instead." Dilan stared at Arora. "You now have a choice to make, Arora."

"I shall go on as I have," she stated boldly. "I will remain in the imperial guard of the emperor."

"I think not. We both know that because Trey gifted you with the power to choose your destiny, Dax and Zeno will not force you to do anything you do not wish. But I think you know you have no choice now. Either you agree to become my concubine or I will expose your disgrace. You will ruin the house of Dax."

"We don't care about Dax!" exclaimed Apolo, but Dilan cut off any more argument with a backhand to his face. 

"Silence!" He stared at Apolo who lowered his eyes, but Arora saw his glare of hatred. "It occurs to me that you did not once swear me any oath."

Apolo reached up to wipe blood from the corner of his mouth. "Because I am sworn to Trey and will be so for the remainder of my days."

Dilan threw back his head in laughter. "My dear brother is dead! Will you continue to protect a dead man?"

Arora didn't let him answer. "I would rather be banished to the wasteland for what I have done, than to become your concubine!"

Dilan sucked in a breath and glared at her. "We shall see! When we return to Calabria, we will put the question to Dax. Perhaps he can persuade you to make the right choice."

Before she could retort, the door slid open. "My lord prince, there are pirate forces approaching. The lead ship was not able to restore power in time to escape and has been captured."

Dilan looked at Apolo and Arora. "You can prove your loyalty by taking out warbirds to defend your prince."

They walked out together leaving Ryana with Dilan. During the entire discussion, Ryana had stood silently assessing the situation. Arora wondered what she thought of Dilan's offer to her.

"Perhaps she will fascinate Prince Dilan," she thought aloud.

Apolo reached out to take her hand and turned it up to show the scar from her oath to Dilan. "He won't want her. He'll never want anyone but you, Arora. What are you going to do?" 

"I have no choice," she said softly. "I cannot become his concubine."

"It might be easier that way," he remarked without conviction. "He seems to be willing to overlook what happened to you."

Arora stared straight ahead as they continued to walk. "I would rather live in the Wastelands."

"Even if you did survive the initial banishment, there are too many men out there who would use you in ways that would make you wish you were dead," predicted Apolo.

"After what I have done this day, I would deserve such a death."

Apolo didn't respond. 

They stood silently, each with their own thoughts. Arora bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from flowing. She had betrayed the man who called himself Trowa Barton and used him as a tool. If he hated her, it would be so much easier for him to forget what they had shared. She would try to live with what she had done.

Her brother took her hand and squeezed it. "We had to do it, Arora."

"I know that, but it doesn't stop me from feeling dead inside." 

Apolo took her other hand and she felt the warmth flowing from him. "Arora, do not speak like that. There is life inside you and you must always remember that what we did was right. There was no other way."

"I will never forget…" Arora couldn't finish because her throat tightened and tears threatened to escape over her lashes. She mustn't let Dilan's people see her weakness.

"We have to live in the present, Arora." He released her hands. "And in the present we will fight pirates."

"For Prince Dilan?"

Apolo smiled wryly. "For the Calabria that should have been Trey's."


	14. Routine day on L10

****

Research Colony L10

A flute was playing somewhere. Trowa groaned and turned away from the noise, pulling a pillow over his head. Whoever was disturbing his sleep should be shot! Despite the pillow, he could still hear voices. 

_"You will make him soft, Virineia."_

Trowa couldn't hear the flute anymore.

_"I will make him human, my dear Zeno, something you would not understand."_

Trowa growled, threw the pillow, and then bolted up.

Dishes clattered, and he heard an exclamation. Trowa blinked his eyes. Relena was sitting on the edge of his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"You're awake!" Relena seemed more surprised than he did as she held a spoon in her hand.

Trowa looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where…where am I?"

She busied herself with picking up the dishes he had knocked on the floor. "We are at Dr. Stryfe's research station."

"I don't remember coming here." Trowa had absolutely no memory of how he had gotten to this room.

Relena set aside the dishes, and after wiping up the spilled broth, she patted his hands. "The doctor said the shock was too much for your mind to bear. You haven't been yourself for a long time."

So he lost his mind? He tried to sit up and found that he was weak. "How long have we been here?"

"A couple of months. You have drifted in and out of consciousness." Relena walked over to the telecom. "This is the first time you have actually spoken to any of us." She pressed the button to speak. "Trynity, will you locate Heero and tell him that Trowa is awake. He spoke to me!"

"That's good news," he heard Trynity respond. "I'll let Heero know right away. He and Duo are on patrol."

Relena returned to Trowa's bedside. "I will send the doctor in."

He looked at the dishes. "Were you feeding me?"

She smiled. "I was about to, but apparently you don't like the soup."

Trowa managed to laugh although he did so weakly. "Did you cook it?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Me cook? We have had a full staff here for at least three weeks. Every day transports arrive with supplies, scientists and their families or colonists willing to settle on L10."

"Has Dr. Stryfe tested his fuel?" 

"He is very pleased with the results. He now has a team of designers who are creating an engine that is capable of using it for extended periods. I know you will find this difficult to believe, but Dr. Stryfe's fuel is too volatile for conventional spacecrafts."

Trowa couldn't even smile at her jest. He felt out of place. He didn't belong here. But he didn't know anymore where he belonged.

A doctor soon replaced Relena. After interviewing him for almost an hour and checking his physical condition, the man pronounced him unable to return to active duty for at least a month, perhaps longer pending the results of a psychiatric examination. Were it not for the efforts of his friends to keep him alive, Trowa would surely be dead. They had taken turns forcing him to eat and caring for him, talking to him to bring him back from the catatonic state into which he had lapsed when he had wanted nothing more than to die. 

After the doctor had gone, Trowa expected Relena to return, but Trynity came into the room. "The doctor has prescribed a short walk. Let's go."

"Where is Relena?" he asked.

"She's on duty," Trynity told him.

"On duty?" He couldn't imagine what Relena would be doing.

His confusion must have shown because Trynity laughed. "Relena is under Heero's command here. The king himself approved it, although he was furious about what she did. Relena has been working very hard in mastering navigation, so she has been busy with shuttle flights to different parts of the colony. I think her shuttle is escorting a supply transport."

Trowa felt foolish having to lean on Trynity, but he hadn't been out of his bed in weeks. She didn't seem to mind that they moved slowly from his room. "They are finally going to finish the colony," she told him as they walked along a corridor. "Technicians are already working on the artificial atmosphere, so we're hoping to see a sky by the end of the month."

After leading him to a bench on an observation deck only a few corridors from his room, Trynity left him long enough to press some buttons on a control panel and doors opened to reveal a breathtaking view of space. But all Trowa could think about was who was out there, probably a galaxy away. 

"Don't cry, Trowa." Trynity reached up to catch a tear on her finger.

"I can't stop myself," he admitted. "I thought she loved me. But it was someone else, someone I couldn't be for her."

Trynity took his hand. "I wish I could help you."

He stared out at the stars. "I understand their need to be protected."

"What they did to you was beyond cruel," said Trynity angrily. "Don't say that you can understand them!"

Trowa sighed. "Their ability to give me Prince Trey's life was incredible." He looked at Trynity. "I felt everything he felt, relived everything that had shaped his life. Yet they could not give me the one thing they did not understand themselves, and that was the memory of the day the crowned prince left Calabria alone, unprotected, and why he had taken Arora's sword, a sword that meant so much to her." 

"Because they did not know why he had betrayed them."

"After have his memories, I cannot believe that Prince Trey betrayed them." Trowa looked down at his hands. "He was in love with Arora. He would have done anything for her. And Apolo was more his brother than Prince Dilan." 

"Trowa, you saw what they believed, and they did not want to believe that Trey would leave them behind, turning his back on them to gain power from his alliance with Bayman. Perhaps he was capable of deception, and they did not want to accept that. In the end, he paid a high price for his disloyalty."

"But they had a strong bond with him." Trowa turned his hands to look at his palms, half-expecting that the scars had been a clever illusion, but they were still there. He stared at them incredulously as he heard voices in his head again.

__

"How could you do such a thing to a child?"

"It is our custom, Virineia."

"I hate your customs, and I hate you!"

"If your son's flame burns half as brightly as yours, my dear wife, he will be a man to fear. But in a female it is unnatural."

"Trowa?"

He blinked and looked at Trynity. "I still have memories," he told her.

She smiled sadly as she put her hand on his cheek. "They aren't yours, Trowa."

He showed her his hands. "What about these scars? My father cut my hands for the blood oaths given to me by Apolo and Arora."

Heero answered from behind them. "The Calabrians were deviously clever, Trowa. Arora told you herself that she planned what she did to you when she took your hands on the beach. She saw or felt the scars and gave you a memory that incorporated them to convince you." He came to him and put his hands on his shoulders. "You have to try to forget."

Trowa buried his face in his own hands. "How can I? How can I ever forget when they made me so much a part of their lives?"

"You have to realize that you never were, that it was a fantasy they created to suit their purposes."

Trowa looked at him. "For a short time, I was to them who they wanted, and for that short time, they were important to me. For the first time, I had a past, and I don't think I give a damn if it was mine or not! You can't imagine how that made me feel."

Heero sighed, knowing that Trowa's recovery was going to take a long time. "According to the doctor's report you can return to limited duty in four weeks and active duty in six. I suggest you concentrate on your recovery." 

Turning on his heel, he left Trowa with Trynity, then made his way to the headquarters where he had an office. Heero still felt strange being saluted on his way by the soldiers sent by the Cinq Kingdom to defend the research station from any possible attacks by the Calabrians. Being in command was still very new to him, and at times he felt uncomfortable with the respect he was suddenly given. 

Since their arrival at L10, the wormhole had opened another two times, but nothing had come through before it closed again, and they were careful to keep all spacecraft and mobile suits away from the disturbance. Trynity, who did some research on it during her spare time, reported that it stayed open for shorter periods of time each instance. Although it was still too early to formulate a theory or know for certain, she believed the hole was collapsing. All the better for them, thought Heero as he sat behind his desk and flipped on his computer. Once the hole was collapsed they would never have to worry about the Calabrians again. What they did to Trowa proved they were amoral monsters, and while their technology was not nearly as advanced as their own, their mental powers proved them dangerous.

Heero glanced at the duty roster and saw that Relena was navigating a shuttle that was meeting another supply shipment from the Cinq Kingdom. Her commanding officer on the flight was an aristocrat's son, Graham Sheraton. Heero didn't like him, but he hadn't done anything yet to justify his enmity. There was just something about the young man, perhaps the way he looked down his noble nose at everyone, that didn't sit well with Heero. Of course, his distrust had nothing to do with the incessant flirting he did with Relena. 

Without knowing why, he opened communications with the shuttle. "Lieutenant Sheraton, what are your coordinates?"

"Is there a problem, commander?" asked Sheraton with his silky smooth voice. "We are on course and should return from G sector in approximately thirty minutes."

Heero drummed his fingers on his desk. Why had he contacted the shuttle? It couldn't be that he was checking up on Relena. She had left on this assignment even before he could get out of his gundam. Heero was beginning to regret his harsh words to her when he found her on the transport on the way to L10. In the last eight weeks she had barely spoken to him. True, he had been busy with his duties, and after Zechs had angrily informed Relena that she would have to make her way like any other new recruit, Heero had made sure she was busy with her own. Now life was settling into a routine on the colony, and the only possible threat, an invasion from Calabria, even seemed remote. The fact that he and Relena could be so close and yet she could distance herself so well from him was somewhat unsettling to Heero.

"There were no problems encountered by the transport?" They still relied on the Cinq Kingdom for all their raw materials as well as their food and would continue to do so until a resource satellite could be put into orbit near the colony. The Winner Foundation had already approved the moving of the resource satellite from L3 to L10, but that would still be several weeks away, but until that time, each shipment from the Cinq Kingdom was vital to the fledgling colonies survival. 

"No problems, commander."

Heero sighed. "Then I will take your report later." He flipped off the telecom. No sight of Relena. Under these conditions she was unlikely to make mistakes, but Heero had a hard time separating the competent officer she had become with the screeching ninny whose servants did most of her homework.

After reading through several reports, Heero left his office and made his way to the laboratory complex. There was construction underway all over the colony, but few problems as of yet. Once the colony was completed, Heero, as chief of security, would likely be busy with the riffraff that would sooner or later drift into this remote part of space. At one time he had been among the riffraff. It was ironic, he thought as he slid his security clearance card through the optic reader then placed his hand on the pad for the DNA scan, that he was now in charge.

When they had first arrived at L10, Heero couldn't believe Stryfe had actually lived in the desolate station, even worse, raised a child there. Heero understood why Trynity had become a target for Barton's plans. There were few comforts, if any. Trynity had been ashamed to point out her quarters, which was little more than a closet off the giant hanger where the Shadowhawk had been built. Dr. Stryfe had stared at the dark area strewn with wires and scraps of gundanium in silence for a few moments before he walked to a paper-strewn desk and leaned on in as if in need of support. At least they had a roof over their head and a place to call home, which was more than Heero could say for himself. If pampered, sheltered, Relena Peacecraft was horrified by the conditions in which Trynity Stryfe had been raised, she didn't say so. Duo just sighed sadly and held her in his arms.

The laboratory was far different now. Overrun with scientists and technicians working to perfect the new engine design for the fuel, there was no lack of activity. Heero had little time to do more than check their security clearance of the people entering the colony, but he did recognize some faces. Seeing Trynity talking to one of the test pilots, he paused when he recognized the face: Tayra Rothschild, another spoiled heir of the Cinq Kingdom nobility. He wondered why an attractive, rich young woman like her would enter into pilot training and volunteer to pilot a craft that might end up a ball of flames. If she had ever sat in on one of Dr. Stryfe's chemistry lectures, she wouldn't be so eager to jump in a craft fueled by his creation.

Trynity smiled and waved when she saw him approaching. "Heero, do you know Tayra?"

"I've seen her file," he said without a glance at her.

"I've seen yours too," said Tayra sarcastically.

Now he looked at her and found her looking him over. She had guts, he thought, and a quite package to go with them. "I hope you are enjoying your stay on L10," he said for lack of anything else. 

"What's not to like? The entertainment sector is under construction, I live in a tin can and there aren't any men around." 

Heero chuckled. "I think the men under my command might take offense."

"Those security officers?" Tayra laughed. "The only thing dangerous or interesting about them is their guns, and I doubt they are loaded."

Heero raised a brow. "I assure you, they have been issued ammunition."

Tayra rolled her eyes and walked away.

He was watching her when Trynity cleared her throat. "Trowa is resting."

He looked back at her. "He is going to be trouble."

"Do you think he should return to Earth?" She turned her attention back to the calculations on her computer screen.

"No. He wouldn't be able to make the trip without someone to hold his hand." Heero crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the edge of Trynity's desk. "They messed him up pretty damn good."

She didn't look at him. "I wonder if you considered the possibility that he is who they made him believe."

Heero sighed. "I have considered it."

Trynity looked at him. "And what have you decided?"

"That he is Trowa Barton. Who he _was_ is irrelevant. If you believe that he is Prince Trey, then you can assume that his imperial guards did not take him back to Calabria for a damn good reason."

"I have come to the same conclusion you have." She turned to look at her calculations. "I think they made a great sacrifice to protect him."

"We can't let Trowa know. He's barely back from the breaking point as it is," Heero told her. "As far as everyone is concerned, Prince Trey is dead."

She was studying her screen intently. "What if his full memory returns?"

"He'll never know for certain if they are his memories or those Apolo and Arora planted in his head."

Trynity looked at him. "If he ever remembers why and how he left Calabria in the first place, Prince Trey will not be happy to find himself stuck here, far from his home, far from his birthright, far from the woman he loves."

"He will have to accept the hand fate dealt him."

"You mean the hand Arora and Apolo dealt him. Maybe if we really considered ourselves his friends, we would help him any way we can."

Heero was about to argue, but Tayra returned, changed out of her pilot's suit into a tight, short dress cut low enough to distract him. She hooked her arm around his. "Why don't we get a bite to eat in the canteen?"

"I was headed to the hanger to check on the incoming transport." He wasn't used to attractive women coming on to him.

"You will eventually eat, won't you?" She was grinning at him. He caught Trynity smiling as she continued to work on her calculations, and he felt embarrassed about his inexperience.

"I suppose I will." He disentangled his arm from hers. It just didn't feel right. "Feel free to tag along."

He didn't wait for her, but then he didn't have to. She stuck by his side as he made his way to the hanger and stopped in the control room to check the progress of the incoming transport. The men working in the control room saluted him and looked curiously at the woman hovering around him. 

She winked at them. "Hello, boys. Commander Yuy wants you to take a break."

He raised a brow as they filed out of the control room exchanging knowing glances. Heero turned to the screen and saw that the shuttle and transport that it was escorting was approaching the colony. 

Tayra pushed herself between him and the control panel and slipped her arms around his neck. "They are quite all right, Heero. We have a few minutes. Let's not waste them." She pulled his head to hers.

Although her behavior seemed to come out of left field, having nothing better to do, he just let her kiss him. She knew what she was doing, was his last coherent thought, and she knew what she wanted. Just as things began to get intensely interesting, the buzzer on the telecom began to sound incessantly. They both reached out, Heero to answer, Tayra to shut it off.

"Leave it!" She tried to regain his interest, but Heero shoved her aside and opened the communication. 

To his aggravation it was Sheraton. "The worm hole is opening, sir."

Heero changed the screen to view space, glad to get pretty boy's face out of his sight. He doubted he would ever get used to seeing the change wormhole made to the space around it when it appeared and opened near the station. "Move the shuttle to a position behind the transport in case of attack."

As he watched the transport move ahead of the shuttle and head towards a docking bay on the colony, Tayra hung on him. How did he get himself into this? She was like a leech. What was she doing to his neck? He had to check the urge to slap her off.

He stared at the screen, at the shuttle waiting, facing the wormhole. Once the transport was in the colony, he heard Sheraton order Relena to put in the course for docking procedures. The shuttle remained where it was. Sheraton repeated his order. Still no movement.

Annoyed, Heero punched buttons until he had Relena's face on the screen. "What are you doing? Bring in the shuttle."

"Navigation systems are not responding," she said calmly. She was working at her control panel. The lights dimmed in the shuttle.

"We seem to be caught in an energy flux from the worm hole," said Sheraton.

No shit, Sherlock, thought Heero. He shoved Tayra away. "Relena, plot a course yourself."

"I can't. The computer system is not responding."

Heero looked at another screen and saw that the shuttle was drifting towards the wormhole. He couldn't help the panic that was rising as he imagined the shuttle being sucked into the distortion. Although Relena seemed to be keeping her composure, he dared not show her his fear. "Switch to manual systems and fire boosters to break the pull."

"Firing the first set of boosters," she announced. The shuttle lurched forward but quickly moved backwards toward the hole.

Tayra leaned on the panel. "Fire the second set and the forward thrusters," she said. "Turn the shuttle ninety degrees from the worm hole."

Holding his breath, Heero watched the maneuver, daring to hope Relena could do it. When the shuttle shot away, he let out a sigh of relief. It continued on course towards the docking bay.

Tayra flipped off the telecom. "I'm not just a pretty face and a gorgeous body."

He raised a brow. "Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

She laughed. "Very sure. My father tried to convince Miliardo Peacecraft to allow me to pilot a gundam."

"You're not gundam material," he scoffed. "You don't know the first thing about killing."

"Is that what it takes to pilot a gundam?" She ran her hands over his chest. "How many have you killed?"

"Too many to count."

"That excites me," she whispered in his ear.

"You disgust me." He turned to the control panel to open the hanger door, then watched as the shuttle gracefully entered. After several moments, the shuttle door opened and Lt. Sheraton drifted out first and landed on the floor, then turned and held out his arms. As he watched Relena float down to him, Heero gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Shoving past the clinging Tayra, he left the control room and entered the hanger where he found Sheraton holding Relena in his arms. When Relena turned to him, he first saw guilt, then hurt surprise. Heero half-turned to see Tayra coming to settle against him, putting her hand on his arm possessively.

"Relena Darlian!" Her voice reminded Heero of an alley cat.

Relena didn't look at Heero. "Tayra. I didn't know you were here."

"I didn't know _you_ were here! When did you arrive?"

"She is under my command," said Heero. This could get ugly. "She was with me."

A blush rose to Relena's cheeks, and the bottom seemed to fall out of Heero's stomach. Her innocent blush was far more attractive than anything tawdry Tayra could do to get his interest. And just what brought on that blush?

"Did you have an interesting flight with Sher?" Tayra went past Heero, to his relief, and almost bumped into Relena in her haste to greet Lieutenant Sheraton. 

"What a pleasant surprise, Tayra," he said in his patented aristocratically false voice. 

"This is just like old times," purred Tayra as she looked from Relena to Sheraton.

"You all know each other?" asked Heero.

"Isn't it obvious," snapped Relena as she picked up her helmet. "I'm hungry." She didn't explain any further.

"I'll walk you to the canteen," suggested Heero.

"That won't be necessary," she informed him tersely. Relena wanted to throw her helmet at his head. Tayra's lips were puffy and Heero had an enormous mark on his neck. She had wondered what had taken so long for a response to Sheraton's call. Now she knew. That Rothschild slut had been with him, distracting him from his duties. What were they doing in the control room anyway?

She turned back to Sheraton. That ass was looking at Tayra like she was about to become his meal, and she didn't mind one bit. As if Relena cared! They could all go to hell! "Are you coming, Sher?"

"What a coincidence! Heero and I were headed the same direction!" Tayra moved to wrap her arm around Heero's.

Relena dismissed them all with her eyes, then headed toward the exit. This day couldn't get much worse! The only bright spot was that Trowa had awakened. During that blasted shuttle escort assignment, Sheraton had put such strong moves on her that she had finally threatened him with a gun. He made it quite clear that he did not take her seriously as his navigator, that she had earned her position either through her brother or under Heero Yuy. To spend two hours in his company, alone on that shuttle with him and his insinuations was too much to bear. To his credit he did not show any surprise at her invitation to join her in the canteen, but then why should he when he knew exactly how she felt about Tayra? Now he probably thought she would give in. Relena wanted to cry about the mess she was in.

Tayra Rothschild! When had that wretched girl arrived on L10? The three of them had briefly attended the same academy on L4 when the alliance government had stationed Vice-Minister Darlian there. Tayra had been obnoxious and rude, making her dislike of Relena no secret. Relena could look back now and honestly admit she had been jealous of the vivacious, self-assured girl. They competed at everything, and Tayra always came out ahead. That all came to an end when she was expelled for being caught making out in the headmaster's office with, of all people, Graham Sheraton. Relena had had a crush on Sheraton, and Tayra bragged she would get him first. Doing it in the headmaster's office was her way of announcing to the world that she would do what she wanted where she wanted. Relena had been humiliated, and even the fact that the two offenders were sent away from the school hadn't soothed her wounded pride. How could she possibly sit across a table from her and Heero in the canteen? She mustn't let Tayra know that she had any interest in Heero whatsoever or she could kiss any hope of a relationship with him goodbye.

After making their orders at the counter, they sat at a table. Tayra managed to put herself between Heero and Sheraton. She was in a strategic position, thought Relena, to launch an offensive on whichever man she thought Relena preferred.

"So, Relena, is your relationship with Heero Yuy over?" she asked with a half-smile that was so utterly false it was insulting. Where did everyone get the idea that she had a relationship with Heero?

Relena didn't look at Heero. "It was just a silly infatuation." She laughed and tossed back her hair. "I can't believe how stupid I was." Did she sound convincing enough? What did Heero think of that?

"Probably as stupid as you were over Sher." Tayra winked at Sheraton. Sheraton was looking over Tayra while Heero was staring at nothing off to the right. Relena wanted to kick him for his blatant disinterest. 

Tayra laughed. "How delightful to be together again."

Relena wished she could watch Tayra get the snot pounded out of her. _She _certainly didn't have the strength to do it. Even a year of training under Trynity's direction wouldn't give her necessary grit to do it. She drummed her fingers on the table. How could she get it accomplished? Hire a hitman?

"You did a serviceable job handling the shuttle," commented the other girl. "Of course, you would have found it impossible to come up with that last maneuver on your own. Fortunately Heero and I were…" She giggled. "Oops! That wasn't very discreet!"

Relena looked at Heero. His face was red. Jerk!

A movement at the door caught her eye. Duo Maxwell sauntered into the canteen, and he was alone. Relena noticed that Tayra followed her gaze, then looked back at Relena curiously. Relena forced herself not to laugh. Vengeance is mine! she wanted to shout.

"Excuse me," she said calmly before leaving the table and walking over to Duo.

"Okay, let's see what you have." He was looking at the menu overhead. 

"We don't have enough in the kitchen to feed you!" remarked one of the waitresses with a giggle.

Duo chuckled. "I'm a growing boy! How about that steak and potato meal? Give me two steaks and some extra potatoes and gravy. I'm hungry enough to eat the whole cow."

Relena snagged his arm.

He looked at her. "What do you want? Hey, that was pretty good piloting out there."

"Shut up! Now listen. See that bitch over there?"

Duo turned his head.

"Don't look!" Relena tightened her grip on his arm. The buffoon was going to spoil everything!

"How am I supposed to see if I can't look?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I'm talking about Tayra Rothschild."

"Oh, Trynity told me about her. Tempting Tayra! I heard she's had half the technicians in the lab and most of the pilots already."

Relena wasn't surprised. "She's over there with Heero and Sheraton."

"Hmm. So you want me to get Sheraton jealous."

"You're smarter than you look," she commented sarcastically. Duo couldn't be more wrong. "Let's go."

"Girls, hurry up with the meal or I might have to come back there myself." They giggled as Duo followed Relena to another table. "Say, where does Heero fit in all this? Do you think he's going to like watching you get _Sher _all worked up."

She didn't bother answering him as Duo sat down. Heero could make of it what he wanted. Relena pulled her chair closer to Duo and she pretended to be enthralled by him. 

Duo's brows drew together. "Hey, I don't know if I like this."

"Zip it and pretend to enjoy." She smiled at him. "I never noticed just how nice your eyes are."

Duo looked around uncomfortably then leaned in to talk to her. Good, Relena thought as she saw Tayra move out of the corner of her eye. "I hope this doesn't get back to Trynity."

A sad and useless hope. Relena reached out to touch his hand. Duo almost jumped out of his seat. "Don't be so nervous! It looks bad."

"That clod Sheraton isn't even looking. He's talking to Heero."

Probably bragging about himself. Sher was good at that. For effect she moved even closer to Duo.

Bingo!

A shadow came over them just as the waitress delivered two piping hot plates of food. "Relena, aren't you going to introduce me to your admirer?"

Duo's fork was en route to a steak, but he dropped it and looked up. His eyes were directly even with Tayra's cleavage. Relena bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on his face and the smug, triumphant smile on Tayra Rothschild's lips. The stupid slut thought he was interested!

Relena smiled falsely back at her. "I warn you, Tayra, that if you so much as touch a hair on his head, you are a dead woman."

She leaned closer to Duo who tried to back away. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Standing, Relena said. "If you will excuse me, I have to use the lady's room." She walked calmly from the table without looking back although she wanted to run. Turning the corner, she peeked back and saw that Tayra had pulled a chair close to Duo and she leaned toward him so that he would have an unobstructed view of what she had to offer.

Snickering, she turned to press the telecom button, but a hand was blocking it. She looked up to see Heero staring at her. Relena knew she must have turned eight shades of red and pink. She took a step away.

Heero raised a brow, glanced out at Duo who was trying to get the steak from his plate to his mouth, but it dropped to his plate at about the same time Tayra's hand disappeared beneath the table. A smile curved Heero's lips, and he pressed the telecom button, then keyed in the code to the lab.

"Dr. Stryfe, will you tell Trynity that Duo is waiting for her in the canteen."

They heard him relay the message, then Relena heard Trynity say, "I'll be right up."

"Why did you do that?" asked Relena. She was ashamed to be caught in an immature prank by Heero just when she thought she had earned his respect.

"Why did you?" He backed her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. His body was almost touching hers and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. "What happened out there with Sheraton?"

"Nothing," she squeaked.

"It was a rather routine flight." 

His head was coming closer to hers. "Must have been rather dull. Did Sheraton spice it up a bit?"

"Nothing happened," she said, raising her head and putting her lips under his. They were almost touching. Relena was going to faint.

Suddenly he turned away. "She's here."

Relena turned with him to watch as Trynity walked into the canteen. Poor trapped Duo! Tayra had been picking food off his plate, saying who knew what that made the fearsome god of death blush. But she chose that moment - Relena decided there was a God - to slip onto his lap and try tempting him with a kiss by holding a piece of meat between her lips.

"She has no shame," commented Heero.

"None whatsoever," agreed Relena.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing? Get the hell off me!"

Tayra didn't have a chance to comply. Trynity grabbed a handful of her hair, jerked her off Duo's lap and planted a fist in her face. Tayra fell to the floor wheezing. Sheraton leapt to his feet and headed straight to Duo. 

"Rele…." Duo didn't have a chance to finish calling for her before Sheraton smacked him.

Trynity took one of Duo's plates of food and smashed it over Lt. Sheraton's head.

Tayra was coughing, and Relena suspected she was choking on that piece of steak. Trynity was kind enough to punch her in the gut and the steak flew outwards to hit one of the security officers sitting nearby trying to eat in the face. Furious, he launched his food back. Duo's table was overturned. Tayra, no longer choking, was clawing at Trynity, but she really was no match for the pilot of the gundam Valkyrie. Sheraton was beating Duo, for what reason, Relena didn't really know. Sheraton was probably too stupid to know. Food was flying everywhere.

"Leave it to Maxwell," remarked Heero. His hand slipped into Relena's. "Let's get out of here."

She didn't ask where they were going, but she laughed as they went and she even heard Heero laugh. When they reached a deserted corridor, he stopped, leaned against the wall and pulled her into his arms. Relena didn't know who started the kissing, nor did she care. It was wild, uncontrollable and she thanked that newly discovered God for making it happen.

As he unzipped her flight suit, his lips moved to her neck and his hand slipped inside. Relena was dizzy and weak.

"I was so worried about you out there."

"Lucky thing Tayra was with you," she pointed out breathlessly.

Heero raised his head to look at her. "Don't worry about her. She is nothing. A piece of meat."

"What an interesting comparison." Relena pushed herself away from him. "Am I a piece of meat, too?"

His brows came together. "What are you talking about?"

She put her hands on her hips. Relena didn't know where this anger was coming from. Wasn't she getting what she wanted? But she couldn't stop her mouth from putting an end to it. "The only time you show me any interest is when you have your hands all over me."

Heero ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I don't see you protesting."

She swung out to slap him, but he caught her hand.

"Once is enough, princess." He shoved her hand away. His eyes were dark with frustrated anger. "I'm going to my quarters. If you want to be with me, then tag along."

Relena watched him walk away, and she actually took a few steps after him, but she stopped herself and spun away. Heero Yuy could go to hell!


	15. The color of happiness is blue

****

L10 Research Colony

"I still hear a flute playing, when I am falling asleep or waking." Trowa was standing by a glass wall watching the construction over the colony.

"How do you feel when you hear it?"

"Sometimes I feel comfort, and other times I feel anxious."

"This is, apparently, a memory of your own childhood." The psychologist that Heero insisted Trowa see daily was entering information in her digital notepad. "Have you been taking the anti-depressants I prescribed?"

"Yes," he lied. He would rather feel the pain than nothing at all.

"And the other memories?"

Trowa turned to look at the gray-haired woman who was staring intently at him over the wire rims of her glasses. She wanted to pry into his very soul, but Trowa wanted to save something for himself. Dr. Channing didn't need to know everything, especially that his memories – Trey's memories – didn't want to die despite the therapies she tried.

"They have faded," he lied. 

She stared straight at him.

Trowa stared back.

They remained like that for several agonizing moments, neither blinking, before a knock at the door preceded the entrance of Heero Yuy into the doctor's office. Trowa couldn't help the resentment he felt toward Heero for forcing these sessions on him. He wanted his thoughts to be undisturbed and not pried open by an old woman who couldn't understand his feelings. Dr. Channing was a clueless psycho-quack who was easier to dupe than Miss Dimster in math class. She would believe anything he said.

Heero glanced from the doctor to Trowa. "I have some things to discuss with Dr. Channing."

"You are going to discuss me." He stated. "I'm not a child. Go ahead, talk in front of me." Trowa was tired of being treated as if he were shaped of fragile glass.

Heero looked back to Dr. Channing.

She nodded. "Sit down, Trowa."

"I'll remain standing." He had counted her wrinkles so many times and came up with a new number each time. The three-week journey from L4 the hag had made upon request from the king of the Cinq Kingdom to treat him wasn't worth the trouble. 

Dr. Channing looked at Heero. "I assume you are here, Commander Yuy, to ascertain his fitness to return to active duty."

"He has been cleared physically."

"So now you want to see if I'm still out of my mind?" asked Trowa sarcastically. "The good doctor will tell you that I have come to terms with the brainwashing those two Calabrians used on me."

Heero looked at Dr. Channing. "Is that true? Has he recovered?"

Dr. Channing sat back and her hazel eyes met Trowa's. They stared at each other again, but he suddenly he felt unsure of her. 

"No, it isn't true," she finally said. "He has been uncooperative in our sessions and he does not take his medication."

"I told you that I do!" insisted Trowa although he felt his face warming with shame.

"He is secretive and deceptive. He cannot be trusted to take care of himself let alone be responsible in any way for the security of this colony."

Clenching his fists, he took a step toward the doctor, but Heero stepped between them. "Thank you, doctor." He grabbed Trowa's arm and Trowa shot one last glare at the psychologist before he headed toward the door with Heero.

"I will see you tomorrow at the same time, Lt. Barton. Take your medication."

"Bitch!" he growled before walking out.

Heero didn't say anything for a few moments as they walked, then he said, "She's trying to help."

"Yeah, so what? You are all trying to help take away the only thing that had any meaning in my life."

"You are talking about another man's life, Trowa, not your own."

Trowa glared at Heero. "So, are you going to tell me I can't return to duty?"

"I don't have a choice. You have to cooperate with the doctor so that you can recover. She's right. You can't be trusted."

"You haven't trusted me since we left Earth," accused Trowa angrily. They entered the security observation deck where Heero had an office with a direct view of space. Now Trowa could see his gundam piloted by someone else, in a training battle with mobile dolls.

"Who is controlling Heavyarms?" he demanded. Trowa was furious to see the one thing that was real in his life being taken away.

Heero leaned against the edge of his desk. "I haven't decided who I will assign to pilot that gundam."

"That's my gundam!" Trowa walked to the glass and pressed his hands to it as if he could reach out to touch it. He had helped build that gundam, had risked his life to pilot it. No one had a right to pilot Heavyarms but him.

"Tayra Rothschild wanted to pilot it."

"You let that whore in my gundam?" Trowa spun to look at him.

"She couldn't even manage the simulated training exercise." Heero stared back at him. "Every time that worm hole opens, we are in danger, Trowa. I have to consider the safety of the colony and not your feelings or my own."

Trowa folded his arms over his chest. "So who is in my gundam? Relena? You like passing my gundam around to your women?"

"I will forget you said that," said Heero with gritted teeth. "Relena has no interest in piloting anything beyond a shuttle. Duo is in Heavyarms now, testing some adjustments Dr. Stryfe made."

Trowa looked back out to space, ashamed by his words. "I…I'm sorry." He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look back. Trowa hated all this pity and compassion, especially from his friends. During the last two months they rarely left him alone. Someone was with him even when he fell asleep, and when he awoke, he barely had a few moments to become oriented before either Relena, Trynity, Duo or Heero was at his door. He even received a weekly call from Quatre who did his best to cheer him up. Despite all their efforts, he still felt detached and alone. What he needed, who he needed, he could never have, so his life seemed so pointless.

He turned to look at Heero. "I need something to do, Heero. I can't sit around idle."

"What happened with Dr. Channing? Has she read the situation wrong?" Heero was watching him intently.

Trowa didn't lie to him. "I don't want her to take it away." He expected Heero to argue again, but he didn't. "I know it wasn't my life!" he burst out after a few moments of silence. "My head tells me so, but my heart doesn't want to believe it!"

Heero sighed. "I'm sorry, Trowa, but I can't risk the security of the colony on the whims of your heart."

"I understand." Part of him understood. "You mind if go talk to Duo, to see how Heavyarms performed?"

Heero had no objection, but as Trowa walked out, he caught a glimpse of Heero reaching out to press a button on his telecom. Not more than a minute passed before Relena appeared around a corner in the corridor. She looked past Trowa toward Heero's office for a moment, then smiled at him. "I suppose he's busy."

Trowa shrugged. "I suppose."

"Where are you going?" She played so innocent, yet he knew Heero had ordered her to keep an eye on him. Relena wasn't paying any visits to Heero.

"To the hanger. Why don't you keep me company?"

She blushed, obviously feeling guilty for deceiving him. "I would love to."

They walked in silence for a few moments before Trowa finally decided to make conversation because she didn't seem to know how to speak to him. "So you have been piloting shuttles?"

"It's not all that difficult," she said. "The computer does most of the work."

"You still have to program the flight."

"I haven't had any problem. I run people from one side of the colony to the other and deliver supplies." She fell silent. They had nothing further to say. Fortunately they arrived at the hanger where Relena moved away to talk to Trynity. Trynity waved to him, but she turned quickly back to her computer. So she was uncomfortable with him also. Usually Trynity was distracted when she baby-sat him, and he knew she was thinking about her father's projects or that fellowship that was hanging over her head like a scythe. Duo was distracted too. Trowa guessed he was worried about losing Trynity to her work. Trowa wanted to care because they were like family to him, but his own unhappiness prevented him.

The door to the outer hanger opened when the airlock was released, and Trowa went through, walking straight to his gundam. He stood under the silent Heavyarms for a moment, then reached out to touch the smooth gundanium.

A pain shot through his head.

__

"I have something for you."

Arora was swinging her battered sword at an invisible enemy, but she stopped and turned to look at him. Their eyes met. He wished he could give her more than what was in his hands. "You do not need to give me anything, my lord prince."

Trowa leaned against his gundam, pushing his fingers through his hair, pressing against his head trying to stop the memory that was not his.

__

"You have earned it, Arora." His hands were trembling as he carefully unwrapped the gift. Finally the silken cloth fell away, and the light of a sun reflected off a dazzling display of metal and jewels.

She caught her breath as she stared at the gift in his hands. "Trey, you cannot give that to me!"

"You will protect me with it." He held out the long, finely crafted sword to her. "Protect me until the day I must take my birthright."

"I cannot take your sword, Trey."

He took a step closer to her. "Please, Arora. Take my gift."

She stepped closer to him. Her eyes were on his, and they told him what she would never have the right to say. Slowly she reached out for the sword, and he placed it in her hands. For a moment they held the sword together. A surge of energy passed through him, and the sword glowed in their hands before he quickly released it, unable to overcome his fear of her Guerani powers.

Arora stared down at the sword, the sword of the crowned prince of Calabria, the sword he would one day use to kill his father so that he could take his place on the throne. "I will protect you, Trey, all the days of my life." She looked up and into his eyes again.

He wanted to touch her, but he dared not because of what Dax would do to her for even the slightest hint of dishonor to his house. Nor could he tell her how he felt. But he loved her. He would always love her. This was all they could have. This was all they could ever have.

"Hey, Trowa, good to see you."

Although he felt nauseous and light-headed, Trowa forced himself to look up to see Duo descending on the cable. When he hopped off, the cable quickly returned upwards. Duo was grinning, but Trowa knew he had orders to keep him off Heavyarms. Trowa felt like he was on the outside looking in, that he didn't belong anywhere. Arora and Apolo had taken away his life, and he didn't know how to get it back without letting them go. His heart didn't want to do it. His heart was beating for Arora.

"Heero told me Dr. Stryfe made some adjustments," he heard himself to say. Trowa wanted to go back to his room rather than be here.

Trynity came to slip an arm around Duo's waist. "Minor adjustments. Some wiring got messed up in the battle."

Trowa's heart sank. The wiring didn't get messed up during the battle. Either Arora or Apolo had sabotaged Heavyarms so that he could not attack their lord prince Dilan. He hadn't told anyone his suspicions. "Is it corrected?"

"Works like new," said Duo.

Trowa looked up at his gundam. Even Heavyarms hadn't been safe from them.

"You feel like going out with us tonight?" asked Duo, a smile still plastered to his face. Trowa saw pity in his eyes. "A dance club opened up in the entertainment sector."

"I'm dying to get Duo out on a dance floor." Trynity laughed. "With any luck, Heero Yuy won't destroy another chance to dance with twinkle toes here."

Trowa smiled as Duo laughed and dipped her. "Hey, babe, I think you and the Shadowhawk screwed first chance to hell."

They were so much in love it hurt to watch. It had hurt even before Arora came into his life, but now that he had loved and lost her, he ached so badly he wanted to cry. He thought of the medication that he was supposed to take. Dr. Channing told him it would take the edge off his raw feelings. What did she know? The pain was better than nothing. But as Duo leaned down to kiss a laughing Trynity, Trowa fished around his pocket and pulled out the small vial of pills. After dumping a couple into his hand, he looked at them for a moment. He was afraid they would take away his memories, then he would be left with nothing. Trowa didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to forget Arora.

But Trowa had to face the fact that he was alone. Arora would never be a part of his life. She had never wanted to be part of his life. He had been a tool to her, nothing more. What happened between them hadn't really happened with him, but with Prince Trey, a man who was dead. When he had touched her, she thought of Trey. When he looked into her eyes, she saw Trey. She had given her heart and soul to Trey, even her body. Trowa had been nothing to her but a substitute for the man she couldn't have.

He felt a touch on his shoulders, and he looked up to see that Duo and Trynity had put their hands there. Trynity was smiling at him. "It will be all right, Trowa."

For once, Duo looked serious. "Let it go, Trowa."

He sighed, then slipped the pills in his mouth. "Maybe I will join you guys, that is if you can stand to have me moping and spoiling your fun."

"You can't spoil our fun," laughed Trynity. "Relena is coming with, and if you don't come, we'll have to invite Lt. Sheraton. Now _that_ would spoil our fun."

Relena left the men who had claimed her attention and came to them. "I heard that! Trowa, you have to come with us. I don't want to spend the evening slapping off Sheraton's hands."

"Maybe you'll have to slap off mine." Trowa couldn't even find the shocked expression on her face amusing. "Let me know when. I'll be in my quarters."

"Later!" called out Duo before the hanger door closed behind Trowa and he was in the corridor. 

He waited until he turned a corner, and then he spit out the pills. Try as he might, he couldn't swallow them. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes, forcing back the tears.

Hearing someone approaching, he straightened and took a breath to calm his nerves. He recognized the woman, having seen her from afar, but he had never met her. Sheraton was not unfamiliar to him. Occasionally he hovered over Relena like a vulture when she was baby-sitting him.

"Lieutenant Barton, I see you are up and about." One of Sheraton's bleached white brows rose and he looked down on him in condescension. Prince Trey almost reared his proud head, but Trowa Barton's shoulders hunched forward in submission. 

"I was checking on my gundam."

"Hard to believe you ever piloted that beast." Sheraton obviously found him lacking. Trowa didn't care.

"Sometimes the quietest ones are the most dangerous." Tayra moved closer to Trowa. She made his skin crawl. "You look pale. Sher, why don't you go ahead without me? I'll walk Lieutenant Barton to his quarters."

Sheraton grunted and continued on his way. Tayra reached out to take his arm, but Trowa shook her off. "I don't need your help!"

To his disgust, she walked beside him as he made his way to his quarters. "I think you just need to have a little fun."

"Your brand of fun? No thanks." He stepped into an elevator, and she followed. He looked at her as it descended. "I'm not interested."

"All men are interested." She pushed herself against him. "I know just what you need."

He glared down at her as he swallowed his nausea again. "You don't have a clue."

Tayra reached over to stop the elevator. "I do." She unzipped her flight jacket, slipped a hand inside, and then pulled out a vial. "One of these should do the trick." She held up a tiny blue pill. 

"What the hell is that?" Trowa suspected it was not legal.

"A little bit of happiness. You could use it, couldn't you?" She held it before his mouth. "Open your mouth, and when I put this in, swallow it. I guarantee that you will feel better. It will give you anything you want."

Trowa stared at it, and while he knew it was wrong, he couldn't stand how he was living. He felt regret the moment he swallowed it, but the regret soon faded. 

The elevator was moving again, but it felt as if it was far away from him.

He looked at Tayra.

She was smiling. Her face faded before him. He blinked, and as she came back into focus, he wasn't looking at Tayra anymore. Her blond hair had darkened, her blue eyes transformed into golden brown. Arora was smiling at him. Arora reached out to take his hand and lead him out of the elevator when it stopped. This wasn't really happening, he tried to tell himself, but it felt too good to stop. Arora was with him again! She took him to his room where she stayed. For one wonderful afternoon he was with Arora, but as the light began to fade into a simulated sunset, his head began to ache, his mouth felt dry, and he was aware that it wasn't Arora who was leaving his bed.

As she slipped on her clothing, she smiled at him. "Didn't I tell you I knew what you needed?"

Disgusted with himself, he turned away from her before he vomitted.

She leaned down to kiss his brow. "I'm sorry I am not that woman. Wish I were." Tayra walked to the door and turned to look at him. "I'm sure you'll know how to find me if you need me."

"I won't need you," he grumbled. "Just get the hell out!"

Through the early evening, he dozed until he heard a buzzer, and he reached out to turn on his telecom. It was Duo. "Hey, Trowa, are you going to meet us? Should I send Relena down to get you?"

"I'll meet her half-way." Trowa dragged himself out of bed. He felt light-headed, and a shower and change of clothing didn't improve his mounting depression. The thought of spending a night watching Duo and Trynity epitomize love and happiness almost drove to call Duo back and tell him he wasn't feeling well, but he forced himself out the door.

As he suspected, he was miserable with them. Trynity tried to get him to dance, but he refused to leave the table. At first, Relena stayed by him, but she got so many offers to dance that Trowa finally told her to go ahead. Just when he thought he could take the cheery atmosphere no longer, he saw Tayra enter the club with Sheraton. She was greeted by men and women alike. The slut was well liked. Trowa told himself he hadn't really been with her that afternoon. Whatever she had given him had worked a miracle. Yet now he seemed to feel even worse than before.

He couldn't help himself. Trowa pushed himself from the table and made his way toward her, moving around the crowd of people. She didn't seem surprised by his offer to dance. Sheraton didn't care that she ignored him.

"Well, well, well, Lieutenant Barton," she cooed in his ear as they swayed to the music. "After this afternoon, I am quite amazed you have the strength to walk."

"Shut up."

"Back for more?" She winked at him.

"What was that stuff?" he demanded. Trowa did want more.

"A little something Sher cooked up. If you want more, I'm afraid it is going to cost you."

"I didn't think you were in it for the sex."

Tayra laughed and patted his cheek. "You're almost worth it."

"How much?" Even holding her in his arms was making his stomach lurch. Yet she held the key to making his life livable again.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, in a less public place." She reached up to pop a pill in her mouth, then drew his head to hers. When he parted his lips, she darted her tongue in and out of his mouth and he felt the pill she left behind. Then she spun away with a laugh.

When Trowa returned to the table, he found Heero waiting, a glum expression on his face. Feeling better already, Trowa chuckled. "You didn't bring a beam cannon with you, did you? I don't like that look and Trynity's worried you're going to spoil her night out."

Heero managed to smile although his mood was definitely dark. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Trowa picked up a beer and took a drink. "What's not to enjoy? Music, dancing and pretty girls."

Heero didn't detect any sarcasm in his friend's voice, so maybe Trowa was actually feeling better. "Forgive me for being skeptical, Trowa, but I wouldn't mind knowing what the hell is going on."

Trowa laughed. "I admit, I gave in. After our little talk today and seeing Trynity and Duo so damn happy today, I came to my senses and realized what an ass I was. I took Dr. Channing's prescription, and I guess it did the trick. Maybe she's not such a bitch after all."

Heero reached out to put his hand on Trowa's. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you this way. I was very worried about you."

"Now you see you have nothing to fear. Say, do you know that blond girl over there?" 

Heero looked in the direction Trowa indicated. "I believe she works in the information department."

"I wonder how easy she is." Before Heero could respond, Trowa left the table. Heero watched him make his way to the young woman. He couldn't decide whether he liked this hundred-eighty degree personality change. Trowa stayed at the bar with the young woman, buying her a drink, talking and laughing before they went onto the dance floor together.

"What has you so suspicious?" Trynity fell into the chair beside him as Duo left to get drinks.

An eager admirer who tried to steal a kiss also delivered Relena to the table. She made a smooth defensive move. Fortunately for the man because Heero was automatically reaching for his gun.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked Relena.

She looked at him and frowned. "What happened to Trowa? Did that wet-blanket go back to his quarters already?"

"You're a bitch," remarked Heero.

She glared at him. "You are a bastard."

Trynity laughed. "Cut the love-talk. Where is Trowa?"

Heero took his eyes off Relena. They could have a staring contest another time. "He's dancing."

"Dancing? I saw him dancing with Tayra earlier. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself."

"How can you enjoy dancing with her when you're afraid of what communicable diseases she might pass along?" Duo set down four drinks. "I got you a beer, Heero, even though you are on duty. Say, you _are_ on duty. What are you doing here?"

"His favorite pastime," remarked Relena after drinking. "Spying on Trowa Barton."

Heero raised a brow. "I am not spying on Trowa, but I do think his behavior is odd." They all turned to look find Trowa on the dance floor. The bump and grind he was doing with the blond indicated how he was going to spend the rest of the night. 

"So he's having a little fun. Give him a break!" Relena drank more.

"Do you think you should be drinking so much?" asked Heero. 

All he needed was a drunk Relena Peacecraft. God knew she caused enough trouble sober.

"I am not on duty tomorrow at all," she told him with a smart-ass smile. She was spending way too much time with Duo Maxwell. "I am going to get puking drunk."

"I wouldn't recommend it," commented Trynity.

Duo frowned at her. "When have you been puking drunk?"

"That time Lars got me wasted. I puked all over myself in that Sagitarien after making an ass of him." She shuddered, then looked at Heero. "We saw Trowa take his medication. I'm sure he's just feeling better. He deserves some trust after all he's been through."

A young man Heero recognized as one of the Cinq Kingdom officers came to take Relena onto the dance floor. Heero was watching them dance for a moment before he realized Trynity was talking. She asked him what had brought him there.

He sighed. "I thought the colony might remain free of trouble for a little longer, but we already have a problem."

"Anywhere you have a gathering of people, there's going to be bad apples," remarked Duo. "So what is the problem? Espionage from the colonies?"

"That is the least of my worries. I got a report from Zechs. The colonies have accepted the peace settlement negotiated by the Cinq Kingdom, and there hasn't been any trouble with the federation. There has been general disarmament."

"That's great!" exclaimed Trynity. "I think we will see peace in our lifetime." She reached out to squeeze Duo's hand. "There will be no need of gundams."

"There will always be a need for the gundams," commented Duo with a half-smile.

"He's right. Zechs' trump in the negotiations was the presence of the Epyon, Sandrock and the Altron." Heero chuckled. "Kind of hard to resist signing a peace treaty with the shadow of the gundams over your head." He looked at Duo. "I know I have put you in charge of patrols for space security around the colony, but keep your eyes and ears open. We have a drug problem already."

"Are you talking about those little blue pills?" asked Trynity. "I heard some talk of them in the lab."

"I don't know the source. Today two men were admitted to the emergency center. One of them is in a coma. The other is dead. Doctors analyzed the drug, and apparently it contains a poison that attaches to neurons, and when they build up, they cause brain function to cease."

"I'll be sure and bring that up to my father's staff," said Trynity.

"The drug is highly addictive. Unfortunately, they mimic endorphins, so the brain receptors allow them to attack, but the effect soon fades and leaves behind the poison." Heero drummed his fingers on the table. "I had hoped the hard work necessary to build this colony would keep people satisfied. Apparently someone out there thinks otherwise." His eyes went to the dance floor. Trowa was gone, along with the blond. Relena had settled at the bar and was surrounded by three men. She said something that made them laugh. Heero resisted the urge to walk over to the group and scan their identification cards just to intimidate them. She was a big girl. She could take care of herself.

"You aren't getting anywhere this way," remarked Duo.

Heero looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Princess Pain-in-the-Ass."

"I would prefer that you didn't call her that."

Trynity laughed. "Relena is quite used to it."

"I don't like it." Heero stood. "As you pointed out, I am on duty."

"Maybe you should stop putting Relena off duty when you are on and vice-versa," commented Duo.

Heero raised a brow. "I believe you are responsible for her duty schedule."

Duo chuckled. "Oh, yeah, you're right!"

"You are aware that I can countermand your orders?"

"But you won't!" Duo was laughing as Heero walked away. He paused at the door to flash him an obscene gesture, then left the dance club.

Relena watched him go, the smile fading from her face. Without a word to her group of cackling admirers, she left the bar and sat down at the table where Duo and Trynity were kissing. "Where did he go?"

Trynity sat back in her chair, obviously disappointed to be interrupted. "He's on duty. If you're so interested, go ask him yourself."

Relena rested her elbows on the table and put her chin in her hands. "This is boring!"

"You looked like you were having fun," remarked Duo. If he didn't think Relena could tell he was pawing Trynity with the hand she couldn't see as he lifted his beer for a drink, he was dumber than she thought. Besides, Trynity's blush was a giveaway.

"I am not having fun! I was just trying to get him jealous." Relena grabbed Heero's untouched beer. "I absolutely hate that jerk."

"Hey, there are plenty of other guys around, and quite a few wouldn't mind spending time with you," Duo said. "_Sher_ isn't that bad a guy."

"He gives me the creeps," complained Relena. She had already tried to become interested in him. His kisses left her cold and disgusted, and he didn't seem to care that she was close to gagging after breaking them off. Even lummox Lars kissed better than he did. 

"I don't know what you are thinking," said Duo, "but you have that bitch look on your face."

She glared at him. "You think because you are my superior officer that you can talk to me like that?"

"Damn right!" He put up his hand and beckoned her. "Bring it on, princess. I can take you with…."

Relena didn't give him a chance to finish. She balled her hand into a fist and lunged after him. The smack in his mocking, grinning face gave her a great deal of satisfaction. Trynity was laughing as Duo fell out of his chair. Relena didn't think it would hurt her hand so much. Her knuckles were aching and her hand felt broken.

Duo dragged himself up from the floor, blood at the corner of his mouth. "I'm not taking that crap from you!"

Relena gasped as he overturned the table and kicked the chair out from under her. Trynity was still laughing as she stumbled away, and Duo grabbed handfuls of Relena's jacket and jerked her up.

"Are you ready, princess?"

"Bring it on, dumb ass!" She spit at him. Jerk! Did he think she was scared? He wouldn't dare…

Suddenly she was flat on the floor, her jaw feeling broken, blood in her mouth, and the lights seemed overly bright. Duo was standing over her laughing. "Now that was funny!"

Relena was about to retaliate, but suddenly a few of the men who had danced with her earlier were all over Duo. Trynity came to help Relena off the floor so that she would not get caught up in the fight. Soon enough, the fight spread from the immediate area all around the dance club. Only a few minutes of chaos elapsed before alarms began to sound, and the doors were thrown open. Colony security managed to break up the fight, then begin interrogations to find the perpetrators.

Sitting on a chair outside Commander Yuy's office was not how Relena had planned to end the night. Well, she actually had no plans, but certainly getting a reprimand from him for her behavior was the furthest from her mind. In fact, she never would have imagined it.

The door opened, and Duo sauntered out. "Your turn, princess."

She rose. "What did you tell him?"

"Hey, just keep in mind I could fry your ass for striking your commanding officer." Duo walked out rubbing his jaw. "By the way, thanks for ruining my night. Old man Stryfe came to get Trynity."

As if they didn't find ways to get together!

When he had gone, Relena ran a hand through her hair, straightened her clothing, and then walked through the open door. Heero was typing at his computer. She went to stand before his desk, but for a couple of minutes he didn't look up.

Finally he remarked, "I don't think your brother will be happy to get this report."

She shrugged. "He shouldn't throw any stones. I doubt his military record is unblemished."

Heero stopped typing and sat back against the high-backed leather chair. "I doubt he started any barroom brawls."

"It wasn't a bar!" Relena clenched her fists. "Besides, Duo started it!"

His brows raised. She hated that look! "Are you telling me that Duo, Trynity, and at least a dozen witnesses who saw you throw the first punch were all lying?"

"Duo and Trynity ratted me out?" Relena slammed her hands on the desk and leaned forward. "He was asking for it!"

"Whatever possessed you to punch him?" His lips were twitching with a smile. "I'm going to enjoy watching the footage from the security camera."

"You…you…" She was furious that he was laughing at her.

Heero stood and put his own hands on the desk to lean toward her. "Do you want to punch me, too?"

She looked him in the eye. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

"Oh, I could think of something that might."

"I hate you!"

Heero's hands slid over hers. "I don't hate you, Relena."

She shuddered from the deep tone of his voice. "You're making fun of me!"

"I'm off duty in five minutes. You aren't on for another day." He reached up to caress her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Why don't we just get it over with?"

Relena was so shocked and angry that she couldn't speak. Instead, she clenched her fist, and regardless of the consequences, she swung.

Later, as she stared up at the ceiling of her cell, she laughed. Oh well, spending her days off in the colony jail for assaulting an officer was well worth seeing the look on Heero's face when he realized she had given him a bloody nose. Maybe next time he would choose his words a little more carefully.

__


	16. Transactions

****

Colony L10 Research Station

"You took your damn sweet time getting here. I have things to do." Trowa shoved a wad of money into Tayra's hands, glancing around as he did to make sure they weren't seen.

She counted the money before pushing it into her pocket. "You never seem to run out of money, Lieutenant Barton, and yet you are still not on active duty."

"That would be on of the perks of being a gundam pilot. I have a stipend from the Cinq Kingdom for the rest of my life." Trowa held out his hand into which she placed a vial. He quickly popped it open, took out a blue pill and slipped it into his mouth. Resting his back against the wall, he closed his eyes for a moment as the pill took effect, then looked down at the vial. "This is half what I usually get. I paid you the full amount. Where's the rest?"

She shrugged. "That's the best I can do. Sher is running out of supplies, and that bastard Yuy managed to find the last shipment from L4. I have plenty of customers, so I have to spread the joy a little thinner."

Trowa grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. "I'll pay extra if I have to."

"You're hurting me," she told him through gritted teeth.

But Trowa didn't let up. "You got me into this mess, you bitch, now I expect you to help me."

She glared at him. "You got yourself into this mess with that alien whore!"

Balling his hand into a fist, he struck her face, then watched dispassionately as she slid to the floor. "If I don't get more from you tomorrow, that will seem like a love pat."

Trowa walked away from her without looking back, and although his nerves had been on edge, by the time he reached Heero's office the pill was at its peak effect, so he was feeling much better. Heero now had an assistant in an outer office, and she put up her hand when Trowa tried to walk past her desk.

"He's busy."

Trowa sat on the edge of her desk and smiled at her. She had dark hair, so that worked in her favor, but her eyes were blue. Try as he might, he couldn't quite get the combination he preferred. "I haven't seen you here before. What happened to Nadine?" Blond hair, brown eyes, not all that interesting in the sack, thought Trowa of Nadine.

"My name is Darcy. If you will sit down, I'm sure Commander Yuy will be ready to see you in a few moments." She reached for the telecom. "Who shall I say is here?"

"Trowa."

She raised a brow. "Trowa Barton? _The_ Lieutenant Trowa Barton?"

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "One and the same."

Darcy giggled. Damn! He hated gigglers, but as his eyes swept over her rather appealing form, he decided that he might put up with a little giggling. 

"What are you doing for lunch?" he asked her.

"You work fast," she commented.

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I take my time when necessary."

Her blushed preceded another giggle, but before he could say anything else, the door to Heero's office opened, and Trowa was annoyed to see Dr. Channing come out before Heero.

Trowa released Darcy's hand and stood. "I didn't realize we were having a conference. I might have arrived _before_ it began."

"We weren't having a conference." Heero turned to Dr. Channing. "Have a safe trip back to L4."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help. Some people," she glanced at Trowa, then back to Heero, "cannot be changed, no matter how hard we try or how much we want it." She paused beside Trowa and put her frail, wrinkled hand on his shoulder. "I hope that some day you will understand that those who love you made mistakes in trying to protect you. Maybe you can have some forgiveness in your heart knowing they meant well."

Heero cleared his throat.

With a sigh of regret, Dr. Channing walked out, and Trowa was glad to see the last of her although he hadn't gone to see her since the day Tayra introduced him to the little blue pills of happiness.

Heero looked at Trowa. "Do you have to pester my assistants?"

"I wasn't pestering you, Darcy, was I?" He smiled at the blushing girl. She giggled again. He might pass on her, then again - he glanced her blouse which had a few buttons undone to give him a glimpse of what he would be missing, then decided that she would do, giggles or not. "Are we on for tonight? I know a nice little place where we can have some fun."

After making plans to drop by when she went off duty, Trowa followed Heero into his office. He walked to the window to watch the activity in space. The last two months he hadn't felt the nagging need to get back in Heavyarms. The steady supply of pills were responsible for his complacency, and even though Trowa knew it couldn't continue - several deaths were now attributed to the drugs - he was unable to curb his need for them. Most of the money he received, ended up in Tayra's hands and Sheraton's pockets. The alternative was worse. Those occasions when he tried to break free of his addiction, he was so depressed he thought of entering an airlock and opening it.

He started to turn around to face Heero, but he noticed the shuttles drawing close to the colony, and in the distance, he saw what had driven them back. The wormhole was opening, beginning with a swirling of gases before space began to bend before his eyes and the spiral began. Trowa stepped closer to the window, staring at the object giving off an amazing show of light, and his heart began to pound fast and hard in his chest. Arora was on the other side, straight through the black center of the anomaly. Despite the fears of the astronomers and physicists who were studying the space aberration, Trowa believed in his heart that there was only one passage - straight to the Calabrian system.

He sighed. What difference did it make? Arora wasn't his, she never had been. 

Turning, he said, "There doesn't seem to be any threat from Calabria. You aren't worth the trouble of conquering."

Heero looked at him. "Are you speaking as Prince Trey?"

Trowa laughed and walked to his desk. "I imagine Prince Dilan reported our technological superiority and Zeno judged it more prudent to stay on their side of the worm hole. They are probably more concerned about an attack from us."

"That or taking their time getting information from Lady Une and her supporters."

"Lady Une can't help them. They are resource poor. In comparison to Earth, Calabria is a primitive planet, and the few metals they have, they owe to their trading alliances."

Heero smiled grimly. "You are very knowledgeable about them."

Trowa shrugged. "So Dr. Channing is leaving?"

"She can't help you, Trowa."

He laughed. "I am beyond help. When can I go back on duty?"

"You can't."

Trowa wasn't surprised. Nor did he care. "What are my options?"

"You can return to Earth or to L3 if you wish. There is plenty of re-building on L3 taking place after the Calabrian attack. Your skills might come in handy there." Heero came to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "You can stay here, too, but I will understand if you want to leave." His eyes strayed to the wormhole, which was collapsing, so Trowa knew what he was talking about.

But even if he had wanted to leave, Trowa couldn't because he needed Sheraton and Tayra. "There are a few women I haven't met yet," he told Heero with a laugh.

Heero didn't seem to find it amusing. "You aren't breaking any hearts, are you?"

"Don't worry. I don't make any promises, and they don't expect any."

"Aren't you tired of empty relationships?"

"I don't have any relationships," he pointed out. "I have transactions. I get some action and they get some action."

"You do have relationships, Trowa. Duo, Trynity, Relena and I are your friends, but you've been shutting us out. I want you to know that if you should ever need anything from us, you just need to ask."

Trowa noticed crates stacked in the corner of the office and he knew they were Sheraton's supplies. "No more room in the storage compound?"

Heero followed his gaze. "I am keeping an eye on those personally. There was an attempt to smuggle the drug supplies to make those blue pills causing so much trouble on the colony. I might not be able to catch the engineers of the drug, but I can stop the supply shipments. I imagine whoever is doing it will be closing up shop pretty soon. Transports are checked thoroughly now, and there won't be another supply shipment for several weeks. This is the last of it."

Trowa stared at the crates for a moment, then looked back at Heero. He hoped Heero didn't read anything into his interest, but just in case, he knew exactly how to distract his friend. "I haven't seen Relena in a while. How is she doing?"

"Relena is Relena."

"So are you making any progress with her?"

Heero raised a brow. "Not the kind you are making all over the colony."

"Forget her, then." Trowa walked to the door. "There are plenty of women around who aren't so demanding and more than just a little accommodating." He paused before walking out. "I won't keep Nadine up too late."

"Her name is Darcy," Heero reminded him with a wry smile.

"Whatever. Darcy, Nadine, Suzie, Jasmine, Mary…" Trowa was still reciting names as he walked out and the door closed.

Heero's smile faded, and he returned to his desk where he contacted the lab through the telecom. Trynity was soon speaking to him. "Did she leave the lab?"

"About an hour ago, and she returned with quite a nasty bruise."

"I suppose that would be the downside of dealing drugs. And if she's the distributor, she's going to get a lot worse than that when her supplier can't fill the orders. All we need now is her partner."

"None of my workers will point the finger."

"Of course not. If they do, her happy pills will disappear."

Trynity frowned. "My father is worried that if the supply is cut off, the designer will come up with something worse."

"We will be nipping it in the bud soon. I'll see you later."

Heero spent the next few hours reading reports before Darcy buzzed him to inform him that Lt. Sheraton was there to see him. Heero was expecting a visit from the aristocratic jerk since Trowa left.

"What do you need, Lieutenant Sheraton?"

Sheraton glanced around the office for a moment, his gaze resting briefly on the crates, and then he looked back at Heero. The guy was short on brains and completely lacking in cunning. "I wanted to ask for my duty hours to be changed."

"Couldn't you put in a request on the duty roster like everyone else?" The sight of Sheraton irritated him. Even though he hadn't seen him with Relena for weeks and Duo made sure to keep them off duty together, Heero couldn't help wondering how Relena felt about him. She had a history with him - albeit a schoolgirl crush - and he wondered if she was interested in him again. Trynity spent a lot of time with Relena - an odd fact - but she didn't say anything to Heero about Relena's feelings. Heero was disgusted with himself for becoming distracted from his duties by worrying about Relena's love life. Sheraton's visit had nothing to do with her.

Sheraton looked at the floor in false humility. The guy didn't have a humble bone in his body. "I wanted to speak to you, personally."

"I'm listening." Was Sheraton's acting as bad as Heero thought it might be?

"I wanted to be sure that you wouldn't be basing any reports on my performance on the fact that Relena and I have been seeing each other."

Heero didn't blink as he stared at the handsome lieutenant. "I was unaware…" He caught himself before he sounded like a jealous suitor. Relena could do what she damn well wanted! Damn! He almost let Sheraton distract him with Relena; a tactic no doubt passed on to him by Trowa.

He cleared his throat and began again. "My evaluations will not reflect any personal feelings. Relena Peacecraft and I are friends, that is it."

Sheraton seemed relieved. "I've been working hard to vindicate myself in my father's eyes. He thinks I am a worthless bum."

Heero raised a brow. "I have no complaints with your work. If you wish, I will send a report to King Miliardo." Miliardo was likely going to enjoy that report, because Sheraton's father was a leader of the political party opposing the monarchy of the Cinq Kingdom.

Sheraton smiled. "Thank you, sir."

After he left, Heero pulled up Sheraton's file on his computer and immediately understood why his father had so little faith in him. After having been kicked out of eight different schools for various nefarious activities, most involving girls and drugs, he had lost a dozen jobs in the last two years alone. The man's father must have pulled some strings very tightly to get him stationed at L10. Given the pretty boy's record, Heero would do the same. Count Sheraton didn't need that albatross around his neck and L10 was the furthest place to send his son. He was probably hoping to never see him again. Too bad he was going to be seeing him sooner than expected.

He noticed an incoming message from Earth and flipped it on.

Miliardo Peacecraft's face appeared on the screen. "I've been trying to reach Relena. She's not scheduled for duty, but I can't seem to page her."

"Is there a problem?"

Miliardo laughed. "No, not yet. Noin kicked me out of the delivery room, so I decided to take the opportunity to contact my sister."

Heero chuckled. "That woman can hold a grudge."

"I'm not about to let her get away with leaving me out of this. Benton is with her now. Although I will admit it wasn't too bright of me to hyperventilate when she was doing her breathing exercises, that is no excuse to dismiss me." Miliardo laughed nervously. "I had better get back to her. I just wanted Relena to know."

"I'll check on her and give her the news." After wishing Miliardo luck and ending the communication, he walked out of his office. 

He paused to look at Darcy. "Be careful."

"He seems harmless enough," she commented. "I might even have some fun, especially if what Nadine told me is true."

"Keep in mind what you are _supposed_ to be doing." 

Walking out of his office, he headed in the direction of Relena's quarters, but he was stopped several times by people with petty security complaints. By the time he finally made it, he was wondering if Noin had already had the baby. Imagining Benton delivering the baby, Heero chuckled to himself as he pressed the buzzer by the door, 

"Just a minute, Trynity," he heard Relena's voice call out. She must be expecting her. "Come in."

The lock to the door clicked open.

"Heero!"

He turned to see Trynity approaching with a garment over her arm.

"Will you give this to Relena?" She shoved the dress in his hand, and with a laugh, hurried away, glancing back once, then laughing again before disappearing around a corner.

Heero stared at the garment, then shrugging, opened the door and walked in. He could hear a shower running, and then it stopped, along with his ability to breathe. The bathroom door was open and he could see the shower through a mirror on the door. He started to turn away as the shower opened and a bare leg stepped out, but he decided not to waste a good opportunity. Although Relena was very likely going to kill him, he liked what he was seeing and didn't want to put an end to it.

"Thanks for bringing over the dress," she said as she toweled her hair. She hadn't noticed that he wasn't Trynity and he didn't bother to correct her. "I'm a little nervous about tonight, but what you said today at lunch made sense. I guess I'll just have to take what I can get."

What did that mean? Heero held up the dress and judged it so short it would barely cover her backside - a typical Trynity Stryfe dress. So was Relena planning to seduce Sheraton with it? Heero almost tossed down the dress and walk out in disgust, but she started talking again.

"I mean, it's not as if Heero is suddenly going to open up and say anything sweet to me. The last few times we've been together, he's been cruder than a sailor making a deal with a prostitute."

Relena obviously had no clue how crude that would be. A hair dryer started. "We might as well do as he suggested the last time we spoke. Just get it over with. He doesn't give a damn about my feelings, and I can be just as cold-hearted as he can."

Did he really say that to her? He really was an ass!

"Strange, but I'm starting to feel a little relieved. Maybe after tonight, I can get on with my life. Maybe my feelings for him aren't any deeper than that silly crush I had on Sheraton back in school." Relena growled with disgust. "I can't believe I ever liked him! Anyway, I think I'll find out one way or the other."

After flipping on her telecom, which she must have turned off earlier, so that she could receive the call from her brother, he took a step toward the bathroom where he could see she was putting on makeup, oblivious to his presence. She had wrapped the towel around herself and was leaning over a sink to look in a lighted mirror.

"I can't imagine what he'll think when I show up at his door. You don't think he'll be with someone, do you? What if he's like Trowa and I don't even know? I might have to take a number." 

She giggled and Heero almost laughed. Take a number? He knew his men were beginning to talk about his lack of female companionship. Relena would never need to take a number.

"Just toss the dress in here. I'm not even going to bother with anything else."

He tossed the dress into the bathroom, then moved quietly to lean against the frame of the door to watch as she slipped it over her head. He was rather disappointed when it covered her, what little of her it actually did. The sleeveless, silky garment was almost indecent and reminded Heero of Roxie Rivera.

"I hope you're planning to put a coat or something over that scrap you're wearing because I can almost see your ass and I don't want anyone else to see it."

Gasping, Relena spun around so quickly that she slipped on the damp floor, but Heero snaked an arm around her waist and scooped her up. "What are you…what…?" Relena was so mortified she could not even form her question.

"I was coming by to give you a message from your brother when I met Trynity in the hall. She asked me to deliver the dress." He looked down at the skimpy, clinging attire. "I don't think I like it."

"How long have you been here?" Relena tried to wriggle out of his arms but he held her tight. Being in his arms felt good, but he was being a jerk, as usual, and Relena couldn't think of a time she had ever been this embarrassed. Why did it have to be with him?

"I've been in here long enough to know I don't want to know what you girls talk about."

"You weren't supposed to hear that!"

Heero smiled, then lifted her. "I think I have finally gotten my revenge."

"Revenge for what?" She decided not to struggle as he carried her into her bedroom. Relena would rather not end up on the floor, and she would not put it past Heero to drop her if she didn't cooperate.

He laid her gently on the bed, then stretched out beside her. "A certain night in a gazebo," he said as he pushed the hair from her face. "Seems to me Miss Stryfe had something to do with fiasco that too."

Relena turned on her side to face him, angry that he would bring it up. "You were trying to get her jealous!"

"I'm actually surprised you believed that crap." His face came closer to hers, his eyes meeting hers. "I meant everything I said that night. And more that I didn't dare say, even to Trynity."

Tears came to her eyes as she thought of the jealousy that she had felt when he told her. Her heart had been broken. "You are such a prick, Heero Yuy!"

His fingers slid through her hair and he brought her head to his. "I'm not sorry, Relena."

His lips were warm as they covered hers. Relena thought about trying to hit him, but remembered that this was her plan for the evening. Heero knew it too, the louse!

The kiss was short before he blazed a trail to her neck with his lips. "I'm not as cold-hearted as you think, Relena," he breathed into her ear. "And I'm not like Trowa. You are the only woman for me." He pushed down the straps of the dress she had just put on.

"This isn't really happening," she whispered. "I'm dreaming again."

"Then we must be having the same dreams." Heero kissed her again, and she surrendered to the dream. But this time it was real, and she discovered just exactly how it concluded. She never really thought Heero could be gentle, but he was to the end, and afterwards he pulled her close so that her cheek rested on his chest where she listened to his heartbeat slow down as he stroked her hair. Relena felt a little embarrassed after what just happened, but she forced herself to relax with him. His silence was unnerving in the dark of the room, and she wondered if he regretted their intimacy. Frustrated with uncertainty about how their relationship would continue now, Relena wanted to cry, but she didn't want him to see it.

"I'm not unfeeling," he said finally as he took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I love you, Relena."

"You do not!" she blurted as tears sprang to her eyes. "You are just saying that to make me feel better about this."

He brushed away her tears. "Feel better? Did I hurt you?"

Relena scrambled away from him. "Stop mocking me!"

Heero sat up. "What are you talking about?"

She wrapped the sheet around herself and stumbled away. "Just go away!"

He left the bed and jerked on his clothes. "I don't understand you at all!"

"Do you think I don't know what you are doing?" Relena didn't bother to wipe away her tears. "You feel sorry for poor Relena Peacecraft. You knew what I wanted to hear because you heard something I meant only my friend to hear, and so you said it."

Heero paused at the door. "Maybe I told you what I wanted to say."

"Go to hell!"

"I'm already there," he muttered as he walked out.

Relena burst into tears. Why had she done that? Why did he have to lie to her? Didn't he realize how much it meant for her to hear it? How could she believe him now? 

She was still crying several moments later when the telecom was buzzing. Swiping her tears, she stomped to it, then flipped it on, still clutching the sheet to her.

"You don't have bother with me again, Heero Yuy! It was just sex. You got what you wanted, and I got what I wanted. Now we're even!"

She almost flipped off the telecom, but she suddenly realized it wasn't Heero's face swimming before her eyes.

It was her brother!

Relena stared at him, shocked that he would see her in this condition.

Miliardo stared back for a moment without a word, then he said, "Is it useless to hope that you know what you are doing?"

Relena wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out again. "I…I…"

"I wanted you to know that Lucrezia gave me a son. Both are fine." The telecom went blank.

Relena burst into tears again.

Hearing a noise, Trowa opened an eye and watched as Darcy quietly searched through the drawers of his desk. So Heero, commander of colony security, had a thief in his employ! He watched as she picked up a wad of money, glanced at it, then tossed it aside. What was she looking for? He thought of his drugs. There was only one pill left, and the vial was in his pant's pocket lying on the floor near her feet. His heart began to race as she lifted the pants.

He sat up and stretched. Turning to look at him, she dropped the pants. "Is it morning already?" he asked sleepily. 

"Not yet. I was going to go." She smiled and put her hands on the bed on either side of him. "Unless you'd like me to stay."

Trowa felt the drug wearing off, so he didn't really want a woman around when that happened. What he wanted was his pants and that vial. "Did I see you looking for something?"

She straightened and put her hand to her throat. He noticed it was bare. "I lost my necklace."

He left the bed and picked up his pants. When the vial slipped out of the pocket and dropped onto the floor where it fell open, Trowa glanced quickly at Darcy to see if she had noticed. But she was looking the other direction. As she leaned down, he snatched up the pill and put it in his mouth.

She straightened. "I found it!"

He shoved on the pants. "Do you want me to walk you to your place?"

She hung the necklace around her neck and clasped it herself. "No need." Darcy came to him and he slipped his arms around her waist. "Maybe later."

After kissing him, she left. He didn't usually see women more than once, but he might make an exception in her case. Trowa couldn't get back to sleep, so he showered, dressed and left his room to seek out Tayra. She wasn't at her quarters, and he couldn't find Sheraton either. Morning had barely broken over the colony when he returned to his room and found a message from Heero to meet him at his office. Trowa took his time getting to there, and although he had planned to flirt with Darcy, she was not at the desk. 

Nadine smiled at him. "He's waiting for you."

"Where's Darcy today?" 

"Darcy?" Her brows drew together before understanding dawned in her brown eyes. "Oh, you mean Lieutenant Moreland! She's in with Commander Yuy now."

"Lieutenant Moreland?" Trowa felt panic rising, so he reached for the vial in his pants pocket until he realized he had no more pills. 

"Are you going in?" asked Nadine. "There is some big flap over that drug business. I think Commander Yuy cracked the case. Graham Sheraton and Tayra Rothschild have been arrested."

Trowa backed away from the desk, trying to appear calm. "I'll see him later. He seems busy now. Tell him I stopped by."

Without another word, he left Heero's office and walked for several minutes, his mind racing, his thoughts colliding. His feet took him to the gundam hanger although he didn't remember having a plan to go there. Few people were about this early in the morning, so no one greeted him. He tried his security card and was surprised when it worked at the door, and the sleepy technicians on duty barely glanced at him. Trowa needed to think. He had to do something. The drug was wearing off already, and his head was pounding. There was really only one thing he could do.

"Do you think I could take a look at my gundam?" he asked one of the new men when others who knew him were busy running diagnostic checks on the Deathscythe and not paying any attention to him.

"I'm not sure…"

"I'm the pilot," Trowa assured him, showing him his identification card. Fortunately the inexperienced young man didn't have the sense to check his status at the computer terminal before keying in a code to lower the cable. Trowa didn't wait for the cable to reach the floor, but ran toward it, did a few flips and propelled himself high to catch it, then scrambled up to the opened door to his gundam.

"Hey! What are you doing? Somebody call security!"

Trowa was already inside the gundam and powering up the computer when the telecom flipped on and he saw Heero's face.

"What are you doing, Trowa?"

"What I should have done months ago." The gundam responded to all the overrides Trowa had used on the system locks Trynity must have put on the computer and the cockpit lit up. Trowa didn't bother strapping himself in. He wouldn't need to for what he was going to do.

"Come down out of there and we can discuss this."

"There is nothing to discuss." Trowa looked at Heero. "You had that slut spy on me."

"I wouldn't need to spy on you if you were honest with us. Get out of the gundam and come down. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did. I told Tayra Rothschild where Sheraton could find the supplies. I knew all along he was the guy you were looking for, but I didn't tell you." 

"I had hoped I was wrong about you, Trowa. But I guessed you were using their drugs, so I let you see the supplies because I knew you would lead me to them. My men were waiting to arrest Sheraton and Tayra Rothschild when they tried to break into my office last night."

Trowa laughed bitterly. "That's all I'm good for, isn't it? To be used."

"Don't do this Trowa. Duo and I will have to come out after you."

Ignoring him, Trowa sounded the alarm to warn the men in the hanger to clear out. They quickly scattered after he announced that he would be blowing the airlock. 

"Trowa, you were a victim, just like everyone else. Get out of the gundam and come down. You need to report to the medical center for treatment. That drug was poison."

"Do you think I care?" Trowa wiped the tears from his eyes. "I knew it was poison. I wanted it to kill me! Now I guess I'll just have to do it myself."

He raised the gatling gun and blew the airlock to pieces, then hit the boosters to escape the colony. Almost immediately he was facing a force of several Taurus suits. Out of instinct he fought and defeated them easily, then blasted away from the colony. He didn't want to be too close when he did what he had to do. The gundam's warning system alerted him to approaching enemies, and he looked on the viewing screen to see Deathscythe and Wing Zero speeding towards him. Behind them was a gundam transport. They didn't know it was unneeded. Heavyarms wouldn't be returning to the colony.

"Stay away!" he warned them. His head felt as if were ready to explode and his vision was becoming blurry.

"Hey, Trowa," he heard Duo pleading. "Just surrender. Everything will be fine. We will take care of you."

Trowa closed his eyes. "Get away! I don't need you to take care of me anymore! Get away or you'll be caught in the blast!" Without further hesitation, he keyed in the code to begin the sequence toward to self-detonation. 

__

The pain in his head was intense, and Trowa seized his head and pushed with his hands to stop it. He thought he could hear voices, Apolo's, then Arora's like whispers from memories that were not his. If he had a gun he would end it now! 

The computer in his gundam counted backward. 

Ten…nine.

Suddenly he heard the wail of a baby and his head began to spin as he felt torn away from reality completely. 

Eight…Seven.

_"Is this the right way to hold a sword, papa?"_

"Go ask your mother. She's an imperial guard. I'm just an emperor."

Trowa's eyes flew open, and he spun in his seat to look out to space. He saw it then. The wormhole was opening.

Six…Five.

_"Papa, come into the garden with Mama and me. The sun is shining."_

"A sun is always shining."

He hit the boosters, and the blast took him toward it.

"Trowa!" Heero's voice was faint and seemed to be coming from another plane of existence.

Four…Three.

_"I'm afraid of the dark."_

"It is only dark a few hours, then it is light again."

"Then it will become dark again. Read me a fairy tale."

"By the time I finish it will be light again."

"Please, papa! Tell me the story about the lost prince!"

Two…One

His gundam became completely black as all power shut down when he entered the vortex that sucked them inside. Trowa was in a void spinning wildly, unable to control the gundam, unwilling to return even if he could. He closed his eyes and sought death as a welcome release from the hell his life had become.

But instead of the final number, he heard a sweet, innocent voice calling him.

_"Papa, do all fairy tales have happy endings?"_

"No, my little Shamara, not all fairy tales have a happy ending."

Trowa closed his eyes. 

His fairy tale would not have a happy ending.


	17. Pirate hospitality

****

Calabrian System, Pirate Satellite

"What the hell!" Duo shoved the plate in his hands aside and walked to the door of their cell. "Hey! Do you call this crap food? I want some meat!"

Heero stared down at the plate. Something moved and his own gut wrenched, but he was so hungry he would eat anything at this point. Their guards wouldn't bother responding to Duo; they had become very good at ignoring him, and they didn't understand their language anyway.

A moan caught his attention, and he looked toward the corner where Trowa was laying on his back. Heero guessed they had been in this cell for at least two days, and Trowa hadn't regained consciousness. Occasionally he muttered a word or two, but he was all but gone. This primitive satellite was unlikely to have the help he needed, nor were the pirates inclined to give it even if they did. 

The choice to follow Trowa had been taken away by the worm hole when it sucked Deathscythe and Wing into its vortex, and Heero didn't know if Relena, piloting the transport, or Trynity who was with her, decided to follow. Most likely it would have been Trynity hoping to save Duo. Relena was unlikely to care what happened to him. The energy surge in the wormhole fried the systems of their crafts just as it had the Calabrian ship that brought Apolo and Arora to their system, and they were left adrift in unfamiliar space. The pirates seemed to be waiting for anything to pass through, so they were quickly captured. The gundams had been put on the transport, and all were taken to this heavily fortified satellite station. Heero guessed that Trynity and Relena had some value as females because they had been quickly separated soon after their arrival. The only man who attempted communication with them was a white-haired brute that Heero guessed was the leader, but since neither Heero nor Duo understood a word of Calabrian, it ended with their incarceration in this dingy cell with the barest of necessities.

Duo came to sit on the woven mat beside Heero. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Be my guest." Heero shoved the plate at him.

Duo picked up one of the wriggling creatures. "I saw one of those guys eat it. Can't be too bad." He held it up. "Sorry, little guy. I don't have much choice in the matter. Either I eat you, or my stomach eats me."

Heero winced as Duo popped it into his mouth. Duo swallowed quickly then reached for more. 

"Not chewing," remarked Heero. "A good option."

Duo chuckled. "I think I'll let my stomach do the work."

Although he thought he would be sick, Heero followed his example, and soon enough his hunger was satisfied. Although the Calabrian cuisine wouldn't be his first choice on any menu, it hadn't tasted as bad as he expected. Once his hunger was abated, his next immediate concern was Trowa's rapidly diminishing health. 

Duo seemed to be reading his mind. "We can't help him this time."

Heero watched as Trowa moved restlessly mumbling. "Shamara! Shamara!"

A guard stopped by the cell. He said something, and Heero understood the word "Calabrian," before the man spit and walked away. The man had understood whatever Trowa was saying and obviously didn't like what he heard.

"We need to help him."

"How? They don't even speak our language!" Duo walked back to the metal bars. "Hey, morons! Does not even one of you understand us?"

A door scraped, and footsteps approached. "I heard you! Now shut up before you wake the guards! They are an unpleasant bunch before the second sunrise."

A man stopped before the door, and he and Duo stared at each other for a moment before the man burst into laughter. "Duo Maxwell!"

Heero stood as Duo scratched his head. "Do I know you?"

"Probably not! I was with the sweepers when you stowed away with us a good number of years back. You were just a smart-mouthed kid then."

How had he changed, wondered Heero, but he asked, "Are you one of us?"

The man looked at him. "Didn't I just tell you that? I was sent by the chief to see what I could find out about you. I didn't actually think I would know one of you."

"I remember you now!" Duo laughed as he slapped his own head with the palm of his hand. "You used to work with Howard."

"We parted ways when he went off to join that squabble on Earth between OZ and the Federation. I went to work for the Barton Foundation, and then I ended up here after delivering a shipment of gundanium to L10. Got off course a little and ended up in the wormhole." He looked at Heero. "The name is Newton. Most people just call me Newt."

Trowa muttered.

Newt raised a brow. "How did you pick up a Calabrian? Is he a leftover from their little foray into your system? Chief had a good laugh about how they came back like puppies with tails between their legs, and we had a dandy time chasing the scum back to their planet." Newt spit and pulled a knife from his belt. "I'll take care of that one before he wakes up."

Duo put up his hands. "Hey, the guy's our friend!"

"Calabrians are friend to no one. Listen to him! Even half-dead he's saying the imperial Calabrian battle chant that gets them riled up. Must be one of those bastard imperial guards, and I don't mind telling you, even without our technology, they're not a group you want to tangle with. I tried to shoot one with my gun once, but he deflected every shot with his sword. Best we just cut his throat while he's unconscious."

"Listen," said Heero, somewhat disgusted by Newt's cowardice. "I assure you that he is harmless. He didn't come to our system with that fleet, and he's been with us a few years."

"Yeah," said Duo. "Those Calabrians used some kind of mind trick to make him believe he was one of them."

"Calabrians don't have that ability. Must have been one of those Guerani scum."

"Are there any people in this system you don't consider scum?" asked Heero with his brow raised.

"The Bayman people are greedy scum, but scum just the same."

"Can we talk to your chief?" Heero didn't want to offend the only man who could probably help them, but he was becoming annoyed.

"Chief is busy. Got the whole satellite to attend to. Doesn't have time to worry about prisoners."

"Hey, where are our women?" asked Duo.

"Those two females? Chief has them squirreled away. One of them yours, Maxwell? Which one? That feisty blond or the fiery red-head."

"I'm claiming the feisty blond," said Heero. He could well imagine what kind of impression Relena and her runaway mouth were making even if she couldn't be understood.

Duo chuckled. "I guess I'm left with the fireball. Are they all right?"

Newt laughed. "The Chief doesn't hurt females." He winked.

Duo grabbed the bars. "If he so much as breathes on her, I'll cut off his…"

"Please tell your chief that our friend is in desperate need of help. He's dying."

Newt shuffled away after promising to see what he could do. Heero wasn't sure if the man would actually do so, and when Duo told him that Newt was a mercenary who did as he pleased, Heero didn't think they would get any help from him. Heero was worried about Relena as he thought of the brute that had shoved them into the cell, the one to whom the men seemed to defer. He was obviously the chief of the pirates. A man like him would chew her up without spitting out her bones. Duo couldn't seem to think of anything but Trynity. He was making himself sick with worry although he seemed to forget she was a gundam pilot who could certainly take care of herself. Heero had to believe that Trynity would protect Relena as long as they were still together.

Newt didn't return until the following day. Several burly men accompanied him as he unlocked their cell. "Chief will see you." He motioned to one of his men, who lifted Trowa and heaved him over his shoulder like a sack of grain. Trowa didn't notice.

After walking down several corridors, they left the prison and Heero was amazed to see that an artificial landscape had been created, much along the lines of the colonies. The air was warm, and a glance at the sky revealed the presence of two suns. As they made their way through crowded, narrow street, Heero noted that the pirates were obviously poor people who had very little in the way of technology. Their crafts barely seemed capable of remaining in space although they didn't have much trouble capturing the powerless gundams. When they were led through an open market, Heero was startled to see what appeared to be a slave auction taking place. Men were bidding on a woman who was cringing as they shouted out comments that sounded crude even to him. Was that the fate in store for Relena and Trynity? People of all colors and modes of dress mingled in the market, most ignoring the auction as if it were an everyday occurrence. Obviously the dregs of every society in the sector populated the satellite.

The market behind them, they walked through winding streets until they came to a large, ornate building Heero would describe as a sultan's palace. The pirate chief had gotten very wealthy on the spoils of his trade and wasn't afraid to show it. In the airy courtyard a fountain sprayed water, and entering the palace, he noted that despite the filth in the market, the tiles on the floor were immaculate. Passing through several archways, they soon came to a garden area. Hearing a flute, Heero turned to see a woman playing a melody. Just beyond her stood the white-haired brute they had become acquainted with earlier. His dark eyes were suspicious as the stared at them, his arms crossed over his chest.

The man carrying Trowa unceremoniously dumped him on a stone bench after a nod from the apparent chief.

Heero looked at Newt. "Tell him that our friend needs assistance. He has been using a drug that has poisoned his brain. Before we could treat him, he went through the worm hole."

Newt didn't make any move to speak to the white-haired pirate, and the woman continued to play the flute oblivious to their plight. Just when Heero thought his patience would snap, he heard Trowa moan. "Shamara."

The woman set aside the flute and glanced curiously at Trowa as if he were some type of animal. The man behind her did not move. They were inhuman, uncaring. Heero wondered if he grabbed the woman as a hostage if the pirate would help them, but he suspected that would just get him killed.

After a moment, she left her perch and walked to the bench. Heero heard her gasp softly as she reached out to put a trembling hand to Trowa's pale cheek. She said something to the chief, and Heero caught the name "Zeno." The chief growled and started to pull his sword, but she waved him still and he shoved it back in the sheath.

The beautiful woman of the chief left Trowa and came to Heero and Duo. "You bring us a Calabrian. Worse, a Calabrian who resembles that monster Zeno. Explain to me why I should help you."

"You speak our language!" exclaimed Duo with relief. "Hey, ask that ape man over there where our women are. I hope mine ain't getting mishandled, or I might have to kick some serious ass."

"Which one is yours?" she asked.

"The red-head," he proclaimed proudly.

"She's like a rattlesnake. She won't bring a profit. Men around here, Yorrik excluded don't like females like that. I'd have to pay someone to take her and she wouldn't last long."

"Hey, you're selling Miss Trynity Stryfe over my dead body!" Duo took a step toward her, but one of the men jerked him back.

The woman raised her brows. "Stryfe? Did you say Stryfe?"

"Do you know Ivan Stryfe?" Heero judged the woman to be just a few years younger than Stryfe although she did not show her age. There was no denying her beauty with long dark hair and green eyes; a man of any age would find her attractive. 

Without answering him, she looked back over her shoulder and spoke to the man. After bowing to her, he walked out followed by the other men, including Newt, when she nodded to them.

Heero met her gaze when they had gone, his eyebrows raised.

"Are you surprised?" she asked as she tucked her small flute in the ornate belt of her pleated tunic. He noticed then that she was armed with a knife strapped to her thigh, which he could see through a slit in her garment when she moved. Heero had no doubt that she could be very dangerous.

"Surprised that a female might be the chief of these thugs?" Heero nodded. "Given what I have learned of people in this system, females are worth nothing. And that savage? Who is he?"

"Yorrik?" She laughed softly. "He is my companion for now." She turned her attention back to Trowa. "I have no medical knowledge. I am sorry that I cannot help you although you have yet to explain who he is."

"The compound to save him was on the transport," said Duo. "Trynity's been hanging around the infirmary at the colony, so I know she would know what to do. Maybe you could have her brought here?"

She ignored him. "They call me Maeryn. Tell me about your captive."

"He isn't our captive. He is our friend," Heero told her.

"I assumed you had taken him during the Calabrian attack and were chasing him to retrieve your stolen gundam." She looked down on Trowa. "He is a Calabrian."

"He isn't a Calabrian," insisted Duo, and he would have said more, but Heero put a hand on his arm to shut him up.

"And if he is a Calabrian?" asked Heero. "Would you deny us the chance to save his life?"

She glanced at him. "You don't understand the reputation – earned reputation – that the Calabrians have. They are bloodthirsty, primitive bastards. I would put the blade through his heart myself if I thought he was one of them."

"Good thing he isn't a Calabrian," commented Duo.

"You're lying," she accused. "He is the image of Emperor Zeno himself when he was young."

Heero sighed, then he admitted, "Zeno is his father."

She drew the blade she had been hiding. "Then I will enjoy sending pieces of him back to Calabria!"

Duo stared at Heero with surprise. "How can you say that? It isn't true! That is the story that Arora and Apolo told him to make him help them"

Maeryn looked from Trowa to them. "Arora and Apolo? Are you talking about the imperial guards of Prince Trey?"

Heero met her eyes, noting pain in hers when she said the name of the crowned prince. "This is Prince Trey."

"Impossible!" She quickly looked back at Trowa. "Prince Trey is dead! We were blamed for his death and hunted relentlessly by the Calabrians. Many good people lost their lives to that bastard Dax because of Trey's death, and if it were not for the aid we received from Bayman, they would have wiped us out. We had nothing to do with his death."

"Trey didn't die."

"Not you too, Heero!" Duo threw up his hands and sat down on the perch vacated by Maeryn. "All I want is to see that my woman is safe."

Maeryn knelt beside the bench and pushed back Trowa's hair. "Are you telling me that this is Trey?"

"He came through the wormhole to our solar system. When his craft crashed on a resource satellite near L3, he had no memory of his life until Arora and Apolo also slipped through the passage and came to our kingdom."

"They gave him back his memories," she murmured to her self as she ran her fingers along his face. 

"All but the most important, which was how he ended up in space."

She sighed and looked at Heero. "Tell me, sir, if you know this man to be good and gentle or whether his nature is to maim and dominate like his father, Zeno the Butcher."

"I have never known him to be anything but gentle."

"Then I shall save his life." She clapped her hands and a little boy appeared from behind a bush. After she rattled off an order in Calabrian, he scurried away. Shortly after, Trynity and Relena appeared flanked by some rather gruesome looking women.

Trynity and Duo came together almost immediately, hanging onto each other as if they were each other's lifelines. "Trynity! Are you all right? My God, I ate bugs!"

"You poor thing," she said dryly.

"They weren't half-bad! I think I could grow to like them."

Relena took a step toward Heero, then stopped and looked down. Heero didn't understand her irrational behavior in the least. His only conclusion was that she was ashamed by what they had done and regretted it. Her feelings for him hadn't been any deeper than those she felt for Sheraton, and his own heart sank. His feelings were unlikely to change.

"Are you all right, princess?" he asked, his tone formal.

"Princess?" Maeryn looked at Relena.

"She is the sister of Miliardo Peacecraft, the king of the Cinq Kingdom," Heero told her.

"You are a Peacecraft?" Maeryn smiled warmly at her. "The Peacecraft family funded the research which eventually brought me to this system through the wormhole."

"Did you know Virineia Sakarov?" asked Heero. He suspected that she did and wondered if she would be honest about it.

"Of course! She was one of the astronomers on the team, and I was her assistant. Our ship was caught in the wormhole and when we didn't have any power on this side, we couldn't prevent it from crashing on the second moon circling Calabria. Crowned Prince Zeno had been on the moon at the time, and he took Dr. Sakarov while the rest of us were divided amongst his friends or sold at auctions."

"Will you save him?" asked Heero.

"If you believe he is worth saving, then I shall." She looked at Trynity. "Miss Stryfe, your friend…" she looked at Heero. "Your name?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Like the pacifist." She commented before turning back to Trynity. "Heero Yuy tells me you have some knowledge that can save Trey."

"His name is Trowa," Heero told her.

Maeryn's green eyes were dark and menacing when they met his. "His name is Trey. He is the crowned prince of Calabria, and one day his sword will drink Zeno's blood to take his throne."

"Trey it is," he responded with a nod.

Trynity left with Maeryn, and Heero went to Relena. "Are you all right?"

"No! I'm trapped in some kind of pirate harem wondering what kind of cretin is going to buy me!" Relena wanted to kick Heero for asking such a stupid question. "I'm tired, and I'm hungry." She glanced at Duo. "Some of us won't stoop so low as to eat food that is crawling around."

"Suit yourself! I've grown quite fond of the little beasties."

She turned back to Heero. "I'm afraid!"

Heero reached out to her, but Relena took a step back. "You don't have to humor me!" His hand dropped to his side, and she regretted her harsh words. Heero was not responsible for her being in this predicament. She had chosen, against Trynity's orders, to follow them through the wormhole, so she had no one to blame but herself.

"I'm sorry you are involved in this," he said softly.

"You're not sorry!"

"You are such a bitch!"

"I can't stand the sight of you!"

"Do you think that stuff in that bowl is fruit?" wondered Duo aloud.

Relena caught sight of the bowl he referred to and hurried to it. It looked like fruit; it smelled like fruit. She picked one up, but a hand reached for it. "If you touch it, Maxwell, I will knock out your teeth and Trynity will have to chew your food for you."

Duo grabbed his own and tossed one of the dark green, oblong fruits to Heero. "Let's wait until the princess tastes it. If she doesn't drop dead, then we'll all eat."

"It's perfectly safe," said Maeryn as she returned carrying a basin. "I've ordered rooms prepared for you all. You do not need to worry about your females. Usually I allow female captives to choose mates, and if they choose not to, I allow them to be sold."

Duo laughed. "Relena doesn't have a mate. Maybe you should just go ahead and sell her."

Relena glared at Duo until Heero spoke. "She's my mate."

The fruit fell out of Duo's hand. "You have got to be kidding!"

Relena almost crushed the fruit in her hand. How could he say such a thing? The knowing look Duo gave her embarrassed her.

Maeryn put her hand on her shoulder. "Men live by a far different code than on Earth or in the colonies. There is no such thing as an unattached female. There are only two types: breeders and whores. Imperial families do not even raise females but expose them at birth to become part of the sands, and the Wasteland families forced to keep females can do little to protect them when the imperials take them. Those that dishonor the house in which they find themselves are returned to the Wastelands to die a death so horrible that you cannot imagine. If you were to be sold on the market, I could not guarantee that it would not be an imperial that is purchasing you, either for his amusement or for the breeding a son. If you already have a mate, I can deny Korrik the opportunity to sell you. No matter who you are, you are nothing in their eyes. Is Heero Yuy your mate?"

Relena wanted to cry with shame. Part of her preferred the alternative, but then she remembered the pitiful wails of the women captured from Bayman transports who were lead off to the auction block. Relena didn't want to become one of them.

Taking a breath, she said, "Of course he is!"

Duo threw back his head in laughter, then went and slapped Heero on the back. "Good luck, buddy, and good riddance."

Trowa began to mutter his favorite word again.

Maeryn sighed and signaled to servants who came to carry him away. She then led them to quarters where Duo was reunited again with Trynity. When Relena was left alone with Heero in a spacious suite, she had nothing to say. Servants moved in and out bringing fresh food that was more palatable than what they had been given, and they left behind clean clothing. Relena busied herself with eating food that was actually cooked while Heero opened doors and looked out windows, probably planning the security of their room.

Their room! Relena wanted to scream in frustration. Glancing at the pillows that were cozily arranged on the floor, she could think of only one activity they would be doing there and it wasn't sleep. Why had she said that he was her mate? He didn't want her, and he was probably regretting his hasty announcement already. Now he was stuck with her.

"We seem to be safe," he remarked. "This door leads to a common bathing area we apparently share with Duo and Trynity."

"I'm all for a bath." Relena headed toward it, but Heero caught her arm. "They beat you to it. I wouldn't disturb them, if I were you."

She pulled her arm from him and walked away. "That's all they ever do!"

"I believe they are actually bathing and nothing more."

Relena felt her face turn red. "You make me feel foolish," she accused him. Spinning to look at him, she couldn't help but blurt, "You…you were watching me in the shower! How could you?!"

He shrugged. "I'm sure I'll get the opportunity to watch you bathe."

Relena gasped in outrage. "I will not enter that chamber with you!"

"Yes you will," he said smugly. "I'm tired of your childish behavior, Relena Peacecraft. I just might gladly auction you off myself if you don't treat me with a little more respect."

"Treat…treat _you_ with respect?" Relena took a step toward him, her fists clenched. "What about me? You never respect me!" If she thought she could get away with it, she would punch him again!

"When should I have done that? When you were screeching my name and hanging around my neck like an ape-woman at school? When you were chasing after me on my missions as if I had all the time in the world to save you from your stupidity?" He seized her shoulders in his hands. "I have put up with nothing but crap from you. Now shut up." He bent and hefted her over his shoulder. "We're going to that comfortable looking spot on the floor, and I don't want to hear another word out of you, at least not one that I can understand."

Much later she was humming to herself as she relaxed in the warm water of the small pool. Heero was sleeping, so she thought she'd bathe. Conditions in the palace harem weren't much better than in the gundam hanger on the transport. She wanted to look her best when Heero awoke. At least this time he had the decency not to lie to her about his feelings. There was absolutely nothing wrong with spending the afternoon enjoying each other. 

She heard the rattle of the beads covering the doorway to Trynity and Duo's apartment, so she sank further into the water until she realized it was Trynity. She would have greeted her, but Trynity walked unsteadily to a basin and proceeded to empty her stomach, then she trudged weakly to a bench near the small pool where she laid on her back and put her hand to her head and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you all right?" asked Relena when she saw a tear roll from the corner of Trynity's eye.

"I've never been happier in my life," said Trynity although her voice was cracking.

Relena left the pool, toweled herself off, and after slipping on a robe, went to Trynity. She knelt near the bench. "What is the matter? He didn't blame you for us being here did he? Because if he did…"

Trynity turned her head to look at her. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Relena gasped and sat back. "What did he say when you told him?" Relena would get Heero to pound Duo if he hurt Trynity.

"I can't tell him yet!" Trynity swung herself into sitting position on the bench. "I don't want to say anything until we get back to L10. Before we left he was insisting that I should take that fellowship, that maybe a little separation would be good for us." Trynity burst into tears and Relena gathered her into her arms to comfort her. "I don't want to be away from Duo! I don't care about that fellowship! I hate physics!"

Although she was startled by Trynity's outburst, Relena gently put her arms around Trynity's shoulders. "He couldn't stand to live without you. And when you tell him about the baby, he wouldn't dream of leaving you."

That had obviously been a mistake to say and Relena wished she could take those words back. "I won't tell him!" Trynity swiped away at her tears furiously. "And I don't want you to say anything. I'll tell him when we return to L10 after I make him understand that I don't want that fellowship."

There was no way she was going to change Trynity Stryfe's mind. "You guys weren't very careful," she commented with a frown. 

Trynity frowned back at her. "Just how careful are you and Heero Yuy?"

Relena stared at her for a moment, then shot to her feet. "I'm sure…I'm sure…" Truth was, Relena hadn't even considered the consequences of being intimate with Heero. Well, she had that one night, but she had planned to go to his room and she was prepared, not be caught in her own bedroom, and once that happened, she hadn't given it a second thought. Relena was not experienced at all, but she knew that Heero didn't seem concerned about any consequences.

The look on her face gave Trynity something to laugh at, and suddenly Relena found herself laughing too. 

"Aren't we a couple of idiots?" Trynity managed to laugh.

"Completely!" agreed Relena. She hugged Trynity, then said, "No matter what, we'll take care of each other. These gundam pilots are not very trustworthy."

When Trynity didn't say anything, Relena saw that her chin was quivering and that she was probably going to cry again, so she took her hands and squeezed them. "You and me, Trynity Stryfe. We can count on each other no matter what mess we get into."

"You help me; I help you," agreed Trynity after taking a deep, calming breath.

"This ain't good!" remarked Duo from the doorway, and Relena saw him shaking his head.

"Not in the least." Heero was standing in another doorway.

Relena and Trynity laughed.

He could hear a flute playing. Trowa wondered if he was dead, but a breeze flowed over him, and he could hear birds chirping as well as the flute. Although it hurt to do so, he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the greenish-blue leaves of a tree. The music of the flute was comforting, and he wasn't unfamiliar with the melody. Trowa turned his head to see a woman with flowing black hair, dressed in unfamiliar clothing sitting nearby playing a small flute. He tried to speak, but his voice merely croaked.

She turned her head at the sound. The look she sent him bathed him in warmth, and he was sure he had died and that she was an angel. Tucking the flute in her belt, she came to his side, and she poured a liquid into a cup, which she held to his lips.

"Drink slowly," she warned him, speaking Calabrian.

He did as she ordered, then let out a breath and laid back. "Where am I?" The same language rolled easily off his tongue.

"This place is a refuge for the castoffs of the Calabrian system," she told him as she brushed back his hair. Her touch was soothing.

Trowa closed his eyes. "I should be dead; I wish I were dead."

"Don't wish that, Trey." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead.

Trowa closed his eyes and laughed weakly. "I'm not strong enough for that. Give me a few days, then we can have some fun."

She laughed softly. "Yorrik wouldn't like that."

Trowa opened his eyes and noticed that a stoic, muscle-bound man took a step toward them. He turned his head to look at the woman. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Maeryn. These pirates follow my orders, and you are on my satellite colony. Your friends are safe and content here waiting for their crafts to be repaired. They sustained major damage coming through the wormhole. Many of the circuits need to be replaced and repaired, and much of that work may be beyond our capabilities. We may have to enlist the aid of our Bayman allies."

"My gundam…" he started, then couldn't finish as he remembered what he had done. 

"One of the gundams is destroyed," she told him. "While my men were trying to tow it back to this place, it suddenly exploded when the power resumed. I lost some very good men in the explosion."

Trowa closed his eyes. "That was meant for me."

"I would rather it happened to them, than to you."

Trowa looked at her. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Prince Trey? You are the heir to the emperor. He would pay dearly to have you returned." She moved away from him.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Trowa realized he was as weak as the day he awoke from his stupor on L10. But her words angered him. "I am not Prince Trey! Who has told you that lie?"

"Your friend, Heero Yuy." She issued an order to a servant to bring Heero there. "He will be happy that you are conscious again."

"How long have we been here?"

"Several days. You almost lost your life to that drug, Trey. Were it not for your friends, you would not be alive."

"Don't you think I knew that? I didn't care." Heero appeared following the servant. He was dressed in robes that resembled the clothing Apolo wore. "What have you told this woman?"

Heero stopped by the padded lounge chair. "I'm sorry, Trowa. I told her what I believed to be true. She has confirmed it by testing your blood. You are half-Calabrian."

"That can't be true!" he shouted angrily. Trowa wanted to strike someone for all the pain he felt. "I am not Prince Trey! I couldn't be!"

Maeryn put a hand on his arm and he turned to look at her. "You are Trey."

He felt tears gather in his eyes, realizing that what she said was the truth. "Why? Why did _she_ do that to me? I came to understand why she used Trowa Barton, but this, I cannot understand! She denied my existence! She denied my love for her! She left me behind!"

Maeryn gathered him close to her, and he had a vague feeling of familiarity as she stroked his hair. "She wanted to protect you, Trey. That was her sworn duty."

"I loved her!"

"You will always love her," she predicted. "Sometimes we can't help how our heart feels when common sense tells us that we should feel otherwise."

He shook his head and drew away. "I will make her pay for what she did to me! I will make Apolo pay, and I will destroy Dilan."

Trowa almost expected the woman to try to talk him out of his vengeance, but she nodded. "The land will run red with imperial blood." She put her hand on the hilt of a sword at her side, and Trowa recognized it instantly. 

Arora's sword! 

His sword!

She saw his startled gaze, and pulled the sword. "I know that this sword was presented to you at the occasion of your coronation as the chosen heir of Emperor Zeno when you were so young that you could not even hold it. It is formed of the rarest metal and encrusted with the most precious of gems. There is only one use for this blade and it is to take the life of Zeno." She turned the blade and he saw that it was marked as if used in an intense fight. "You have already used it, Trey, and yet you live, as does Zeno."

Trowa shook his head. "I…I didn't use it."

"You must have! There is only one sword stronger than this one, and only Zeno's sword could have made these marks."

"I don't remember." He reached out for it, but she shoved it back into the sheath at her side.

"You may have it back when you have regained your strength. My men found it on one of the ships we managed to capture from the fleet returning through the wormhole. Get some rest." She walked away with her silent companion following.

Trowa waited until she was gone before he turned to look at Heero who had remained silent during their exchange. "Did you know?"

"Know what? That you are Trey? I suspected…"

"You put me through hell!" Trowa wished he could hit Heero, but he was too weak.

"I didn't put you through it, Trey, you did. You doubted yourself. I had hoped Dr. Channing would help you realize who you were, but despite all her efforts, you resisted."

Trowa shook his head. "You're lying! She tried to make me…she…" Trowa realized now that the woman was trying to make him see his memories as the truth, and he had fought her every step of the way. He had lied about the memories she was drawing to the surface because he feared she would take them away.

"You had to discover it for yourself," explained Heero. "If we had told you, you would not have believed us."

Trowa clenched his fists at his side. "So much wasted time!"

Heero reached out to touch one of his hands. "I will do what I can to help you regain what you have lost. We all will."

"My gundam is gone," he said sadly. "I destroyed Heavyarms."

"You will never need your gundam again," remarked Heero. "It was time to let it go."

"Who else is here? Duo?"

"Relena and Trynity," he added.

Trowa sighed. "This is not a good place for them to be. Women are not respected here."

"So we've been told. Don't worry. They are safe with us."

They spoke for a few more minutes before Trowa felt tired. When Heero left him, Trowa closed his eyes and dozed in the sunshine from one of the Calabrian suns. Waking later, he found his thoughts turning to Arora. Despite his angry vows of vengeance to the pirate woman, Trowa knew that he couldn't harm Arora, nor would he punish Apolo. They did what they thought best for him and in retrospect, he realized that they were right. Dilan would have killed him as he was. Trowa would now have to train to use his sword again before he could consider returning to Calabria. Now he would have to defeat Dilan before he could earn the right to challenge Zeno. As for Arora, he had to accept the fact that she was lost to him. Many months had passed since she had returned to Calabria. He had dishonored her, and Trowa knew that Dax would not be merciful. By now she had become part of the sands of the Wasteland, as she had been born to be.

He realized that in order to return to Calabria, he couldn't afford to be soft anymore. The human, Trowa Barton, was gone.

Trey of Calabria had to remember who he was and for what he was born to do.

"Shamara," he said aloud, finding strength in the battle mantra of the imperial guard.

He looked up to see Maeryn watching him.

"Shamara," she repeated with a nod.


	18. The road to recovery

****

Pirate Satellite, Calabrian Empire

The clang of swords accompanied by cheers in the garden drew Relena to that direction where she was not surprised to see Heero and Trowa in what appeared to be a life and death match. They were both stripped to the waist, their muscles straining to swing the heavy Calabrian swords. Dripping with sweat, they seemed to be fighting for their very lives. As she watched Heero, either the sun or the sight of his bare torso made her grow even warmer. She knew she shouldn't be out of their rooms, but she had grown bored waiting for Heero to return.

Relena found the whole situation annoying. The gundams and the transport were repaired and any time they wanted to leave, they could. But Heero chose to stay longer to help "Prince Trey" regain his lost legacy. Relena had been on this pirate satellite long enough to know that Trowa's quest was a lost cause. Prince Dilan had been recognized heir of Emperor Zeno, and Dilan had even solidified his position by marrying Princess Ryana to gain the alliance of the Bayman ruler. With the might of both planets behind him, Dilan could not be defeated by what few supporters Prince Trey might find. Relena could even see that Trowa doubted himself. To make matters even more frustrating, Trowa refused to consider using gundams to help him because of his silly notions of honorable battle. His was a useless struggle destined to fail. When it was over and done with, Trowa would be dead and they might be trapped in the Calabrian system.

Seeing Trynity sitting on a stump watching, Relena went to join her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored. Get down low so they don't see us."

Relena squeezed onto the stump with Trynity and peered through the bushes at the fight. "Where's Duo been?"

Trynity looked at her, and Relena could see fire in her eyes. "He left with Newt!" Obviously there had been an argument. The last four weeks there hadn't been anything but arguments between Duo and Trynity. Relena wished there was something she could do to help, but she would not break her promise to Trynity, and both Trynity and Duo were too stubborn to listen to reason. "They heard about a Calabrian shipment to Bayman," continued Trynity, "so they left to capture it."

"All they ever think about is fighting." Relena watched as Heero slashed away at Trowa who was stumbling back from his relentless attack. 

Trynity snorted. "You know that isn't true!"

Relena felt her face burning with embarrassment. Their living arrangement left little room for privacy. "Does Duo still think we should return without them?"

"I absolutely refuse!" Trynity was clenching her fists. "I tried to explain to him that the wormhole is unstable. Maeryn has been collecting data for several years now, and it has recently had abnormal energy fluctuations. Any time could be last time for the thing to open and close. I'm not leaving him here!"

Relena was afraid of being trapped in this primitive system. Although they had the means to travel in space, their resources were so scarce that they could not make any meaningful use of their technology. As a result, they lived in wretched conditions where the strong crushed the weak, and bottom among their number, the women, were treated like animals. Maeryn forbade Trynity and Relena from leaving her palace, and when her men gave reports, Relena and Trynity were ordered to remain hidden, especially from the giant ape-man, Korrik. Trowa told them that Korrik had made plans to sell them on the Calabrian slave market where he hoped to make a huge profit, and so he had not been pleased to have them taken from him, even if it was by Maeryn. They were taking their chances being in the garden now while Trowa and Heero trained.

When Heero finally knocked the sword from Trowa's hand, Relena could not catch herself from cheering with the men who were exchanging money, having bet on the outcome. She sank back against Trynity when Korrik turned his head their way.

"Now you did it," hissed Trynity.

Trowa was not smiling as he picked up the sword. "I am still too weak."

Heero slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Give yourself time."

"I don't have time! I must return to Calabria."

"You can't return if you're not ready." Heero sheathed the sword he wore at his side, a required necessity on this satellite. Relena now understood why Apolo and Arora kept their swords with them at all times. The men liked to fight, and thrived on the sight and smell of blood.

Korrik, who had been standing near Maeryn silently watching the fight, stepped forward and began to talk to Heero in Calabrian, and Relena cringed as he gestured towards the place where they were hiding. Heero turned to Maeryn who folded her arms and watched Korrik with no expression on her face. It wasn't hard to see how a man like Korrik would appeal to the pirate chief. He was a strong brute who could control the men, but not bright enough to control her. 

Korrik was still talking, now gesturing toward the place where Relena and Trynity where hiding. 

"What is he saying?" Relena asked Trynity.

"How would I know?"

"You're an expert at everything!"

Trynity raised a brow. "My grades were just as bad as yours in Drivel's class."

School seemed a thousand years ago, and she almost wished she were back there now. "I think I heard him say Calabria, and I think I heard him say "female."

Korrik raised his voice and started toward them, anger twisting his features into an ugly mask.

"What an oaf!" Trynity hopped off the stump clenching her fists. "Come and get it, big boy! You'll be singing a higher pitch when I get through with you!"

Relena cringed. Trynity had spent far too much time with Duo Maxwell. She had lost all common sense.

Trowa hurried to get between them, but Korrik struck him down with his big, meaty fist. He reached for Trynity, but Relena slapped at his sweaty arm, as Trynity suddenly realized the danger she had put herself in and scrambled away.

"Keep your filthy paws off her!" Relena didn't even reach the middle of the giant's chest, but she glared up at him just the same. Somebody had to protect Trynity if that jackass god of death wasn't around.

He turned his eyes on her, and the look almost made her stumble back. Before she could react, he reached out to grab a handful of her hair, and like a caveman, he tried to drag her from the garden. Relena kicked and scratched, but he did not release her until Heero called his name.

Korrik trust her away so hard as he drew his sword, that Relena fell on the ground, and she looked up to see Heero advancing on the beast with his sword drawn again. Relena hurried to Trynity, her heart thumping painfully as Korrik drew his own huge sword. There was no betting now as the two men circled each other.

"What is going on?" Relena was afraid for Heero who seemed so much smaller than the pirate.

"Korrik is challenging Heero," said Trynity. 

"I hate this place!" whimpered Relena.

She gnawed on her fingers as she watched Korrik swing at Heero, the latter barely able to stop the blows with his own sword. She could see that Maeryn wasn't about to put a stop to it, and Trowa had moved away to watch with a frown. Yet Trowa glanced at Maeryn, silently pleading for her to stop Korrik even though she did not even blink as she watched the battle. Korrik was stronger, by far, but Heero managed to keep on his feet to parry every blow. After several minutes, Heero, tired already from his fight with Trowa, lost the grip on his sword and it flew from his hand. Laughing triumphantly, Korrik swung his sword again, but Heero dived just in time to avoid having his head neatly sliced off. Relena almost fainted when the tip of Korrik's sword grazed his arm and a thin river of blood began to pour from the wound. Trynity had to hold her back from going to him.

Heero seized his sword just in time to stop another blow, then quickly countered the surprised Korrik whose sword clattered to the garden tiles. Heero held the point of his own sword to Korrik's throat. Relena could see he wasn't going to kill him, and Trowa said something to Korrik who grunted.

"He concedes," announced Trowa.

Relena breathed a sigh of relief, as did Trynity. They were both dependent on Heero to protect them. She started to go to him when he tossed aside his sword, but Korrik reached behind and pulled out a dagger. Standing, he would have thrown it at Heero, but suddenly the behemoth staggered, then spun and fell on his back, his eyes wide and lifeless, an arrow protruding from his chest.

Maeryn set aside a bow and went to stand over his body, then raising a disdainful brow, she glanced at her men. "Somebody get rid of this waste."

As four men hurried to comply, Relena dashed to Heero who was having his arm bandaged by Trowa with strips torn from his own shirt.

Heero's eyes met hers, and she could see that he was furious. 

She had no excuse to be here. She knew better. Still, she opened her mouth to defend herself.

"Don't speak!" he warned her. "Or I will beat you in front of everyone."

Trowa chuckled although he sounded as shaky as Relena felt. "They would expect it."

"Shut up!" she snapped at him.

"Don't speak to Prince Trey like that," warned Heero, his voice low with unspoken threat.

"You are both ridiculous!" she cried angrily. "We should be going back to L10!"

"I belong here," Trowa told her. "I'm not going back."

"Suit yourself, clown prince!" She looked at Heero. "This isn't your fight."

"I'm making it my fight, and if you don't like it, I suggest you and Trynity get back on that transport and return to L10. You shouldn't have come in the first place."

Tears came to her eyes. 

Heero stared at her until she spun and hurried away.

"A little hard on her, weren't you?" asked Trowa as he handed Heero his sword.

"This is no place for her to be. And she's turned Trynity into some kind of creature that doesn't do anything but nag Duo."

"Don't blame Trynity. Duo has been a prick since he came here. He doesn't deserve her."

Heero ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He needed a bath. Relena had disappeared, and he realized with annoyance that she was unlikely to scrub his back. He should have waited until after the bath to scold her. Maybe if he apologized to her in just the right way, she might massage his aching muscles, and then…

"I am sorry for Korrik's behavior." Maeryn interrupted his wandering thoughts. "He had been sulking since I chose to keep them."

"I'm sorry you had to kill him," said Heero.

"Korrik took a gamble by attempting to reclaim them. He thought I had some affection for him, that I would not challenge him." Her eyes didn't betray any feeling. "I don't trust any man."

"Does that include me?" asked Trowa.

Her cold gaze swept over him. "Especially not you, son of Zeno."

Trowa didn't have a chance to respond. The unruly ragtag group of men who had gone out a raid invaded the garden. Among them was Duo who had become quite friendly with the mercenary Newton. Heero listened to the tale of their attack on the Calabrian ship, Duo telling most of the story. When he deferred to Newton who began to give an accounting to Maeryn of their spoils, Duo wandered to Heero rubbing his hands.

"I had forgotten how enjoyable freedom is!" His eyes went to the blood-soaked bandage. "Hey, what happened to you? Trowa get a little carried away?"

They started to walk back to their apartments. "While you were out having fun, I was protecting your woman from being sold off to a Calabrian slave market."

Duo stopped walking and stared at Heero. "What?"

"Korrik challenged me so that he could take Relena and Trynity." Heero frowned at him. "Your assistance might have been useful."

Duo shrugged. "You're better at that kind of thing. Anyway, they should get back to L10 where they belong."

"We belong there too," pointed out Heero, although he hated doing so after what he had said to Relena. He looked back at Trowa who remained near Maeryn listening to Newt. "I'm having doubts that Trowa has any hope of success."

"Well, we got some good news! Ryana was on the ship headed back to Bayman. Seems she didn't appreciate Prince Dilan and vice versa. Their marriage is over and the alliance between Bayman and Calabria has been ruptured."

"That is one obstacle out of the way," commented Heero. "But Trey has little backing on Calabria. As crowned prince, he commanded imperial guards, but Dilan is the recognized crowned prince so he cannot count on them."

"If only he could remember how he left Calabria in the first place, he might be able to use it against Dilan. I can't believe Zeno would not re-instate his first choice, given the circumstances in which Dilan gained the title."

"According to Maeryn, Zeno would rather see his sons kill each other than surrender his throne to either."

Duo shuddered. "Hey, I wouldn't want to be the emperor. Why does Trowa want that kind of life? He would be destined to be murdered by his own son."

"There is some primitive logic in their succession," commented Heero. "Their society lauds might. Any hint of weakness in the emperor could not be tolerated. Once the emperor loses his youthful strength, his men are anxious for a leader who can with a strong arm who can dominate dissenters. The flaw to their logic is that the emperor is never in control long enough to use the wisdom of age."

"Looks like Trowa ain't going to die of old age," remarked Duo.

Heero chuckled. "I never thought any of us would." He sobered and frowned at Duo. "You had better go see Trynity. She's shaken up."

Duo grimaced. "You know, I just don't feel like listening to her. She hasn't done anything but whine the last few weeks. I wish she would just go back to L10 and get out of my hair. If this is marriage, then count me out. I've already had enough of the ball and chain."

A soft gasp followed by a sob made them turn in time to see Trynity hurrying away. Heero turned to look at Duo. "Smooth move, jerk."

His friend shrugged. "It couldn't last. You all said so. Now I'm a believer. She's become an absolute bitch to be with."

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Heero wasn't about to reveal his suspicion to Duo, and Relena didn't discuss Trynity except to nag Heero to talk to his friend about his insensitive behavior. Heero could put one and one together to make three, but Duo Maxwell was too obtuse to do the math. Heero wasn't about to step in that crap.

"Look, she's better off getting back to L10 and accepting that fellowship."

"She might be better off with you," pointed out Heero. 

Duo laughed. "Why would she be better off with a guy like me?" Heero could sense despair in Duo. He understood that Duo was on the offensive in his relationship with Trynity so that he didn't have to be defensive. Not an altogether ineffective method of dealing with an enemy on the battlefield, but it was not very bright in matters concerning the heart.

"Are you prepared to see her with some other man?" asked Heero, his brow raised.

"Is that a threat?" Duo took a step toward Heero. 

Heero smirked. Duo cared more than he wanted to. "Well, if you're done with her…"

Another gasp and Heero spun to see Relena marching away. He turned back to Duo.

Duo didn't smile. "Smooth move, jerk." Then he followed Relena back to their apartment.

Heero sighed as he headed in the same direction. By the time he reached it, Relena had thrown everything that was his into the common area, and he watched with annoyance as Trynity pushed past Duo carrying an armful of her own clothing. Relena gave him one last glare before she followed Trynity into what used to be their room. Although he had fought enough that day, he wouldn't mind pounding Duo Maxwell. How had he managed to let Duo's problems spill into his shaky relationship with Relena?

Thinking a bath might help, he stripped and climbed into the small pool that Relena had obviously run for him before he put his foot into his mouth. At least it was relaxing, so after washing, he put his head against the side of the pool and closed his eyes as steam rose around him. Almost dozing, he was rudely awakened when something hit his head and plopped into the water. Heero opened his eyes and saw a bar of soap floating. 

Turning, he found Relena standing near the pool, hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Just for the record, you ass, Trynity is not in the least attracted to you!"

Heero frowned at her. "I said that to Duo to give him something to worry about." Relena didn't seem convinced as she continued to stare at him, her brows together. He stepped out of the pool and tucked a towel around his waist as he walked to her. At least she didn't turn her back on him, but he wondered if he preferred that to the shrewish look she was giving him. 

He put his hands on her shoulders and gently drew her to him. "What can I do to make you realize how I feel about you?" She felt so good in his arms, even stiff as she was. Putting his fingers under her chin, he tilted her head up so she had to look at him. "I love you, Relena. If I hurt your feelings when I told you to return to L10, it's because I fear for your safety. In my heart, I would rather you were by my side."

She let out a long sigh and slid her arms around his neck. "I don't want to fight with you, Heero."

He brushed the hair back from her face. "Why don't we get married? We can exchange vows in front of witnesses, like they do here, and when we return to L10, we can have a more formal ceremony."

Relena stared at him wide-eyed in silence for a moment. Heero had expected a little more enthusiasm. Then she laughed softly and patted his cheek. "Don't be silly, Heero. Why spoil a good thing?"

He raised his brows. He didn't know what to say.

"I want to be with you, Heero. But I can't marry you!" She laughed again. "What would Miliardo say?"

"I rather thought he might say something like "congratulations"." Heero pushed her away. "So what you said at school that day, it was the truth. I think I can cut around the bullshit to sum it up; I'm not good enough to marry."

Relena stamped her foot in anger. "Don't be a jerk! You are spoiling everything!"

Heero snatched up his clothing and headed towards Duo's room. "It's been a long day. Don't come crying to me when you want some company in the dark." He heard her shout his name, but Heero ignored her and pushed through the beaded opening.

Duo was sitting on the bed. "Hey, what the hell are you planning to do?"

"Move over, dumb ass. We are roommates now." Heero threw his things in a corner, then fell onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't help feeling hurt that Relena rejected him. He had allowed a part of him to think he could make it work. What made him think she would ever marry a man like him? She was a princess, and he was nothing! He had even managed to screw up his own command by becoming caught up in Trowa's problems.

"I suppose Nelson is at L10 by now, lord of my castle." he murmured. "Like Trowa, when I return, nothing will be there for me."

Duo turned to look at him. "What did you say?"

Heero saw that Duo was frowning. "I was just talking to myself about my own problems, but since you are to dimwitted to make a connection, I will spell it out. There is no need for gundams on Earth, so Nelson probably has been sent to take over my command, and when you manage to persuade Trynity to go back to L10, he'll have your woman."

That certainly didn't sit well with Duo. Nelson was a sore spot for him. He should be. Nelson did a good job of pretending to step aside for Duo because Trynity loved him, but Heero saw the looks he gave Miss Stryfe when she wasn't aware. Lars was still in love with her, and if Trynity returned to L10 vulnerable and alone, Nelson might not have too much trouble making her forget the god of death. 

"You are jerking with me."

"I'm telling you something you haven't even considered, aren't I? You want Trynity to follow her dream as you see it, but did you stop to think that a woman like her isn't going to have opportunities?"

Duo stared at him, panic in his eyes. "But she wouldn't…she…"

"You leave her, and she'll have another guy in the blink of an eye."

"I can't be selfish," Duo said more to himself than to Heero. He rolled onto his back and stared at the vaulted ceiling. "Well, maybe I could be a little selfish just for a little longer. I'll talk to her tomorrow when she's had some time to cool off."

That might be long enough for Trynity to tell Duo what she needed to. At least they could be happy together.

Heero glanced at his completely oblivious friend, trying to imagine a miniature Duo Maxwell with red curls. He laughed out loud and when Duo asked him what was so funny, he just laughed again.

Half asleep, Trowa could hear the soft notes of a flute. His eyes fluttered open and he turned to see Maeryn perched in the arched window of his room. The breeze from the filtration system blew her hair, and he could only see her by the light that reflected off Calabria from one of the suns. Calabria was even bluer than Earth. Perhaps that is why he had been attracted to Earth in the first place. Seas and deserts covered the planet, but the only habitable areas were those controlled by the emperor. Why was Maeryn in his room?

As she took the flute from her lips, Trowa half-closed his eyes so he could watch her. He wished he had put a dagger beneath his pillow. Maeryn made no secret of hatred of Zeno and her distrust of him. Perhaps she was here to kill him.

She slid off the window into the room. Maeryn was a beautiful woman despite her age, but Trowa hoped she wasn't interested in forming a relationship with him. Yet, with Korrik now dead, he could only come to one conclusion about her presence in his room in the middle of the night.

When she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned toward him, he forced himself to relax so she wouldn't know he was awake, but she wasn't fooled. 

"You fought well, today, Trey. But you held back."

He opened his eyes to look at her. "I did not. I could not defeat Heero."

Her fingers brushed his cheek and slid through his hair. "He is really no match for you with your imperial training. I think deep inside, you do not believe who you are and it prevents you from regaining your abilities."

"Tell me, do you believe my cause is lost too?" Trowa trusted her opinion.

She sighed and caressed his cheek. Trowa wondered when she was going to join him in bed, and he hoped she didn't. His thoughts kept returning to her apparent lack of feeling as she stood over Korrik's lifeless corpse. He would have to tread carefully with her. Maeryn wasn't one of those brainless women at L10 who were satisfied with a whack on the backside when he finished with them.

"Do you believe that right shall prevail?" she asked him.

"How do I know if I am right?"

"You should not have doubts, Trey." The stroke of her fingers against his cheek was comforting. He thought of his childhood, of the woman he never had a chance to know.

"How well did you know my mother?" he asked her. "What can you tell me about her?"

"She was a researcher, a brilliant young woman. She was so engrossed with her work, that she lacked social skills and had few friends. Dr. Sakarov seemed to like it that way. Distractions kept her from what was important. But after the crash, when everyone was frightened, she took charge and held us together. I suppose it was inevitable that a man like Zeno could seduce her. She was a fool where he was concerned."

"Did she love my father?" His mother had died when he was so young that he had few memories, and those that he did have conflicted.

Maeryn drew away from him and he was sorry to lose her touch. "Do you understand love, Trey? Let me tell you about a young prince who dared to love where he should not."

Trowa closed his eyes. He already knew that story. It was his.

"A young prince fell in love with a woman he could not have, a woman who was not of his kind. The yearning was so strong, that one day he went to his father to demand the right to marry her."

His eyes flew open. "How does your story end?" Maeryn surely knew what had happened to him! Somehow she had found out what he could not remember.

She sighed. "They could not overcome their differences, Trey. Even love may not be strong enough for that." Maeryn returned to her place in the window where she hugged her legs to her chest and buried her face in her arms.

"What if the hearts are pure?" he asked. It was madness to think that Arora might still be alive, yet he had to believe. His heart could not accept what his sense told him. For what they had shared, she could not be forgiven.

"I have yet to meet a Calabrian with a pure heart." She forestalled any further conversation by raising her head and picking up her flute to play.

Trey laid back and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he felt a soft caress on his cheek, and warm lips touched his brow. He slept without disturbing dreams that night and felt rested the following morning. Heero met him for breakfast, but he was not at all talkative. There must be trouble in his paradise, thought Trowa as he munched on a fruit, but if Heero didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to ask. 

Duo joined them after several minutes of silence. "Trynity has calculated that the wormhole is opening today. She'd like to get a closer look at it."

Trowa raised a brow. "You two are on speaking terms again?"

Duo scratched his head. "I suppose I was being a moron."

"Being?" Heero snorted. "You _are_ a moron."

"Hey, I'm not dumb enough to ask Trynity to marry me. You should be enjoying what you have before Princess Pain in the Ass realizes what a lost cause you are." Duo grabbed a fruit. 

Trowa looked at him. "Is that what you are doing? Do you believe Trynity is that shallow?"

"I am being realistic. She has opportunities now that are far better than anything she'll have with me. Some day she is going to wake up from her dream and wonder what the hell she is doing with Duo Maxwell. I'd rather not see that look on her face."

"If she hasn't done it by now, it ain't going to happen," predicted Heero.

Duo looked back at Trowa. "Did Maeryn tell you about the offer from Bayman?"

Trowa had no chance to respond before Maeryn came into the room accompanied by a man who was wearing Calabrian garb. The man took one look at Trowa and fell to his knees. "My lord prince! This is truly a miracle! You yet live!"

"Get off the floor," said Trey with a smile. "Here I am not a lord prince, but a visitor who is tolerated."

The man rose. "I am Wattan, imperial guard in the household of the mighty Emperor Zeno. I was en route to Bayman with the princess Ryana when my ship was attacked by these cursed pirates." He spat.

"This cursed pirates have saved my life," Trey told him. "Show them a little more respect, or they might cut out your liver and cook it for a meal."

The man's face drained of color until he realized his prince was joking. He laughed nervously. "Have you been among these…these people all this time?"

"That is a long story, Wattan, which I am not ready to tell today. What news do have you to tell me of Calabria?" 

"My lord prince, there is rebellion in the Wastelands."

"There is always rebellion in the Wastelands," commented Maeryn. "Were they not treated like animals, they might be more loyal subjects of Zeno the Butcher."

Wattan looked at her. "Who is this female who dares to speak?"

"She is the chief here," said Trey. "The pirates follow her commands, so you need to show her particular respect."

Wattan stared at her, first in surprise, then in puzzlement. "I think I have seen you before, but I know not where."

"You may have seen me in Calabria. For a short time I was in the emperor's household." When Trey looked at her with surprise, she nodded. "I was part of your mother's household."

"It was you who played the flute to get me to sleep," Trey said, realizing why the music was so comforting. She had cared for him when he was very young.

She smiled. "So you remember! It seemed to work magic on you although Zeno feared it would make you soft and weak. "

Trey turned his attention back to Wattan. "Tell me more."

"This is not an ordinary rebellion. There is a man the people call Warlord. We do not know where he has come from, but he has been gathering forces and conducting a guerrilla war against the imperial troops. So far he has seen limited success, but many men in the Wastelands are rallying to him."

"No one know who this man is?" asked Trey.

"No one. He strikes quickly and escapes after doing considerable damage to the emperor's garrisons."

"I am surprised Zeno has not organized a retaliatory strike against his followers," commented Trey. "Punish the people, and they will not support this upstart."

"Is that your solution?" asked Maeryn, her voice tight with disapproval.

Trey glanced at her. "It would be highly effective to maintain the imperial peace."

"You would see innocent women and children slaughtered to strike at only one man?" she demanded angrily. She drew her dagger, but Wattan quickly stepped between her and Trey.

"Kill me first, woman, but do not spill the blood of Zeno's son."

She glared at the man for a moment, then tucked the dagger back in her belt.

Trey pushed Wattan aside to face her. "I told you it would be effective. I didn't say I would do it."

"Yet you have," she said. "I see it in your eyes, that you have done already Zeno's dirty work."

"I am his son," he pointed out. She didn't need to know how sickened he was by the things he had to do as the heir of Zeno. Looking back at Wattan, he said, "I need to know what have become of my imperial guards, Apolo and Arora of the house of Lord Dax."

"They are dead."

Trey forced himself not to show just how much anguish that announcement gave him although he had expected it. "How?"

"I don't know for certain. Dax set the female in the Wastelands with no food or water because she dishonored his house. There is a rumor that Dilan still wanted her, but Dax would not relent in his punishment. As a result, Dax has been sent to command the garrison at the Edgeland Fortress."

Trey wasn't sure if he preferred to hear of Arora's death or that she was with Dilan. Not so long ago, he knew the answer. Now that she was gone, the emptiness of never seeing her again over rode the possessive jealousy that once consumed him. "And Apolo?"

"Dilan has bragged that he killed Apolo, and he has been seen wearing Apolo's imperial sword."

Trey wanted to cry, but he refused to shed the tears. His heart was gone with his beloved Arora and his friend and brother Apolo. He felt more alone now than he ever had. "Wattan, do you think I could gather any support if I returned to Calabria?"

"Your brother is not a popular man." Wattan put his hand to his chest. "I pledge myself to you, my lord prince, and I am sure there will be others."

"What of my father? Does Zeno have some special affection for my brother to succeed him?"

Wattan snorted. "Why wouldn't he? Dilan is a useless, lazy scoundrel. Your father will die an old man before Dilan would be strong enough to take the throne from him."

"Xuxa is his mother," said Maeryn who had listened silently, as did Heero and Duo. Although they could not speak any fluent Calabrian, they had become proficient enough to understand most of the discussion. "Dilan may never be strong enough, but if he is anything like his mother, he is crafty and would take it by trickery."

"He disposed of me easily enough," commented Trey. He put his hand on Wattan's shoulder, and the other man nearly jumped out of his skin at his touch. "Thank you for your pledge, Wattan. I will ask you to return to Calabria to muster more supporters for me."

Wattan bowed low to him. "Anything for you, my lord prince."

When he had left Trey's presence, Heero remarked, "Can that man be trusted?"

Trey blew out a long sigh. "He is one of my father's men."

"Your father cannot be trusted," stated Maeryn. "Zeno will not want to let go, and you are a threat to him."

"What about this Warlord?" asked Duo. "Couldn't you try to strike up some alliance with him?"

"He has his support in the Wastelands," said Trey thoughtfully. "I don't think I could get any support there any other way."

"Why not?" Maeryn was staring at him.

Trey stared back. "Because I had lead many raids against rebels, and I helped to hunt down suspected Guerani survivors."

She was stunned and angry, and she stared at him speechlessly for several moments. The tension between them was so thick, even Duo kept his mouth shut. Then she said, "You are a hypocrite, Trey. Why should any of us help you gain your father's throne? Like your father before you and his father before him, you will hold it together with the blood of innocents and those they did not understand."

"I am not like them." Trey reached out to touch the beautiful pirate chief's hand, which was gripping the hilt of her dagger. "I am not a full-blooded Calabrian. There is a human side to me." 

He watched as a tear slid from the corner of her eye before she spun and walked away.

"You have much to do to convince her," predicted Heero.

"If you ever can," added Duo.

Trey didn't have any opportunity to speak to Maeryn again for several days because she chose to accompany Trynity on her short expedition to the wormhole. During their absence, he spent most of his time training, trying to regain the strength and skill that he had lost in the last five years. Heero was happy to assist, but his mood had turned dark and ugly, so there was little communication from him beyond the clang of their swords. Trey assumed Relena was at the root of Heero's mood. The shrew didn't leave her apartment once while Trynity was gone, and the one time Trey asked Heero what had happened, he became belligerent and even more sullen. 

The morning the group returned from the wormhole, Trey received a message from Wattan on Calabria. He had gained at least two dozen supporters among the imperial guard who would likely bring in even more. Two dozen among thousands was not encouraging, yet Trey believed that he had right on his side. Trey wanted desperately to return, if for no other reason, then to get vengeance for Arora and Apolo's deaths. Afterwards, he could return to Earth with his friends, where he could begin a new life, but not without first seeing the lifeless heads of Dax and Dilan at his feet. Calabria was doomed to wallow in the muck of decay and he no longer wanted any part of it. Trey had no love of his father, no love of his throne, and no love of Calabria. 

He had wanted to return for Arora. But she was gone.

"Are you planning to leave?"

Trey turned to see Maeryn watching him as he contemplated the message in his hand. "What news have you about the wormhole?"

"It is highly unstable. I do not believe there is much time before it closes permanently."

Trey stared down at the paper again.

"You can return with your friends," she suggested. "Forget Calabria."

"I can never forget Calabria." He could never forget Arora. Trey's eyes went to the sword she wore at her side, his sword, the sword Arora had so lovingly held for him until the day that he had taken it from her. 

She saw his gaze and pulled it from the sheath. "Do you think you are ready?"

"I don't want to kill Zeno."

Maeryn tossed the sword and it clattered as it came to a rest at his feet. "But you will."

Trey stared at the sword without picking it up. "Zeno can have his degenerate little empire. What I wanted is gone." Yet he continued to stare at the sword. He remembered the joy that came into Arora's eyes when she took the sword from his hands. How had it come to be in his possession again? Why did he take it back? Trey sighed. Did it matter anymore?

He felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to look at Maeryn. "I only wanted to return for her," he admitted.

"Her?" Her brows raised in surprise. "You…you would risk your life for a female?"

Trey felt like a fool and knew he appeared weak in her eyes. No Calabrian man would admit to having feelings for any female. A dog could earn far more respect. Trey cursed that human side of him that was responsible for these unnatural impulses.

Maeryn laughed softly. "It was Arora, wasn't it?" When Trey didn't respond, she said. "I knew from the moment she came into your life, that she was destined to take and keep your heart."

"She's gone," he said as he knelt before the sword. "And it is because of me. Even though it seemed so right on Earth, I knew what I shared with her was wrong. But I thought we would return to Calabria together, that I could force them to accept our love."

"You are going to return without her, Trey." She was stroking his hair. "Put to rights, what is wrong there. Avenge her death, if it will give you a purpose. But don't leave without tying the loose ends of your life, son of Zeno." 

He looked at her. "Why have you never returned to your own solar system? You must have realized that it is possible."

She sighed and her hand dropped away from him. "Because I haven't tied the loose ends of my life."

Trey reached out to touch the sword and he was not surprised to feel a vibration in his hand. Arora's essence was still part of it. His fingers curled around the hilt and he raised it. 

The room seemed to spin around him, and he was sucked away from the present. He did not recognize the place he was in, but he did recognize the little girl who stared up at him with big, dark green eyes. She didn't speak as she watched him, and he said nothing to her. Then she reached out her chubby little fingers to him, and he held out his hand to her, but before they could touch, she disappeared, and he found himself looking at Maeryn.

"I have to go back," he said with conviction. "Someone is waiting for me there."


	19. Return to Calabria

****

Calabria, The Wastelands

"I will return within two solar weeks," Relena heard Maeryn tell Trowa. "I wish you well in your quest. If you are righteous, Trey, you will prevail; the gods will not fail you." Before she turned away, she gave him one last lingering look then disappeared into her craft. When the door had closed behind her, he stepped away and the small pirate ship lifted off and darted upwards into the twilight sky.

A strong wind swirled around them, and Relena almost choked on the desert dust before she covered her face with the hooded cloak Maeryn advised her and Trynity to never take off. The pirate chief hadn't questioned why they would want to follow their men to Calabria, but their men certainly did not want them in their party. Even now Duo and Heero stood near Trowa, both glaring at them.

"We made a mistake," remarked Relena to Trynity. "They might just leave us in the desert to die."

"Wouldn't be the first women dumped out here." Trynity turned to look in different directions. Relena followed her gaze, and although she could see mountains in the distance, the landscape was desolate and now obscured by sandy winds. "What are we doing here?"

"Now is a fine time to ask!"

Relena grabbed and gripped Trynity's hand. "We have to go through with it."

"We should have gone back to L10," Trynity said sadly.

"That's the first sensible thing you have said in weeks, babe." Duo put his arms around Trynity and drew her close to him. "You are stuck here now, so let's make the most of it. I certainly plan to." 

Relena looked away as he kissed her. The handful of men from the pirate satellite who remained with them, quickly and efficiently set up a tent so that they could spend the night. They had been delivered to the surface of Calabria shortly after the setting of the second sun, a time when no Calabrian in his right mind would risk venturing into the Wastelands. Their party would spent the night here before setting out for a village at the foot of the mountains where the pirates would sell their contraband and Trowa would meet with Wattan and his followers. The pirate men were not unknown on Calabria, so their presence would not be noticed or reported by the people in the village, so Trowa was reasonably assured of anonymity until he joined the imperial guards favorable to his cause.

"Come into the tent and get some rest."

Relena looked at Heero. Since the day she had refused his proposal, he hadn't spoken to her except a few words, and those few words were to voice his opinion that she was completely without any sense if she intended to accompany them to Calabria. She was without sense where he was concerned. Then again, what made him ask her to marry him? What made him think she could do such a thing? No matter how she felt the fact remained that they were from different worlds. They couldn't marry!

Could they?

She followed him into the large tent and found a place to lay, wrapping herself in her cloak to keep warm. Heero stopped to talk to Trowa several feet away, and Duo and Trynity were cuddling nearby. One of the pirate men said something to Heero, and she heard Trowa laugh. Peeking from under her cloak, she saw one particularly grubby man holding out a handful of coins, speaking to Heero who did not even look at him, adding coins to the pile so that they clinked loudly to get his attention. Relena wondered what they were talking about until the man gestured in her direction. He was bargaining for her!

Relena was so furious that she almost stood to inform the oaf that she was not for sale, but then she realized the pirates outnumbered them. There were six of them and only Heero, Duo and Trowa to defend her and Trynity if need be although she didn't want to see Trynity fighting in her condition. And she remembered the last time they tried to stand up to one of them. She certainly didn't want a bloody battle raging in the tent.

The haggling stopped when Heero suddenly seized a handful of the man's tunic and shoved a dagger blade against his throat and coins scattered everywhere. Whatever Heero said made the pirate scamper quickly away once he had been released. Heero glanced her way, and after saying something to Trowa, he came to her, and she was relieved when he lay beside her.

She turned around to face him. She could barely see him in the darkening tent. "Thank you," she whispered.

Heero reached out to pull her against him. "I should thank you for keeping your mouth shut for once."

"I almost said something," she confessed as she burrowed her face against his warm neck.

"That restraint is a first." His fingers were sifting through her hair.

Relena wished they were alone.

Heero didn't seem to care that they weren't. His hands were wandering, and she soon enough wasn't cold. He kissed her, and she was glad that they weren't fighting, but when he wanted more, she was far too embarrassed with so many people sharing the tent. Relena shoved him back and turned away from him.

"Good night," she whispered forcefully although her heart was beating so fast that she thought she would faint and she was just as frustrated as he surely felt.

He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "I'm trying to protect you," he whispered in her ear.

"Is that what you were trying to do?" Relena was now angry. He had only been putting on a show! She shoved her elbow in his ribs and enjoyed his grunt of pain. "Don't do me any favors, Heero Yuy!"

"Don't do anything stupid, Relena."

"So! Now I'm stupid?"

"That goes without saying," commented Duo, then he groaned. "Yow! Why did you do that, babe? That hurt!"

"Butt out of their troubles!" warned Trynity.

"I was only agreeing with her. Yow! You are going to pay!"

Trynity squeaked, then giggled before they fell silent again.

Relena rolled her eyes. They were hopeless!

"We could have fun, too," Heero breathed in her ear.

"In your dreams!" Relena was so furious she wanted to hit him. 

"Relena, you are a bitch," he murmured.

She pushed herself away from him. "If I'm such a bitch, maybe I will go sleep with Trowa."

"Only if you are going to put out," said Trowa from several feet away. Were they all listening?

Heero chuckled.

Duo snorted.

"Maybe I will!" she snapped. She heard Trowa laughing and she clenched her fists. What she wouldn't do to punch the clown prince! 

Relena broke away from Heero and marched across the tent, stepping over the pirates and hoping one wouldn't grab her. When she reached Trowa, she resisted the urge to kick him before lying down beside him. But when Trowa reached out for her, she tried to slap his face.

He grabbed her wrist and threw her on her back so hard that the breath was knocked from her. Prince Trey was a lot stronger than she had realized.

"Now, shut up, Relena! You don't realize how unrelenting the light from two suns can be in the Wasteland, so we'll need as much rest as we can get if we are going to make it to the village tomorrow."

She finally managed to breathe again. "You aren't going to…"

Relena felt stupid for thinking he might be serious in his proposition.

"No, I'm not going to do anything." Trowa pulled her close to him. "Although our pirate friends are probably wondering who gets you when I'm through."

Relena realized how their change in sleeping arrangements must appear to the crude men. "Are you going to protect me if they try something?" she asked fearfully.

"You think I can? I am just a clown prince."

She felt ashamed for her mockery of him. "I…I'm sorry. Tro…Trey."

He laughed softly. "So, you are going to acknowledge me now? Perhaps when this is all over and done with, you might consider becoming my wife."

"What?" She was shocked by his proposal.

"Makes sense, doesn't it? You are a princess from a powerful kingdom on a planet with resources that could help mine."

"But…but…" Relena couldn't believe he was suggesting such a thing!

"I'm sure Miliardo would agree to some terms with me. We could seal the pact with a marriage. Such things are done on Earth and on Calabria."

"But I don't love you!" she whispered fiercely. 

"We don't have to love each other." He chuckled. "I wouldn't even sleep with you, if you didn't want me. I'd have my concubines to keep me satisfied."

"What about me?" 

"Well, you can't have concubines," he told her seriously.

Relena gritted her teeth. "I didn't mean that! Don't you think I have feelings? Maybe I'd like to marry someone I could love."

"I thought you already loved someone."

She sat up to look across the dark tent. Heero was apparently sleeping, curled up, and wrapped tightly in his robe to keep warm. Relena slid back down beside Trowa, and he folded her close in his warm embrace. 

"I'm such a fool!" she whispered. She wanted to cry. 

"I think Heero already knows that. Now shut up and go to sleep unless you want to go back over there with him."

"Nobody will get any sleep if I do." She giggled at her own nasty thoughts.

Trowa chuckled.

Heero heard them and glared through the darkness across the tent. For what remained of the night, he didn't get much sleep as he listened for any further noise from them. There was nothing except Relena's soft snoring which made him smile as he wondered what Trey was thinking of that in his ear. Just when he had finally fallen asleep, he was rudely awakened by the activity in the tent shortly after the rising of the first sun as the pirates began to pack up for the trek through the Wastelands to the village.

Trynity and Relena were already huddled together trying to be quiet and humble so that they wouldn't insult the men with their brazen behavior. Heero thought their humility was humorous, but his head was pounding from a lack of sleep, so he couldn't laugh. He would have preferred that they return to L10, but both women insisted on accompanying them and Maeryn, while not encouraging them, certainly didn't discourage them although she knew the dangers that could befall women on Calabria.

The tent was quickly and efficiently taken down and packed with the cargo onto runners that easily slid across the sands. They all wore heavy white robes that covered their bodies, a necessity to save them from the merciless rays of two suns and the unrelenting wind whipping sharp grains of sand. Even covered as they were, biting insects attacked any exposed flesh. They all soon learned how to remain hidden in the robes.

Heero moved to walk by Trey as Relena and Trynity walked several paces behind the pirates who would have been insulted to have them walk with the men. "How long will it take to reach the village?"

"About three hours in your time," he said. Heero knew the passing of time was different on Calabria because there were two suns and two moons. He was more than a little amazed to see the morning rays of the second sun creeping over the horizon.

"I can't believe people live in these conditions," he remarked, then immediately regretted his words.

"They don't." Trey stared straight ahead for several minutes before he spoke again. "The Wasteland desert is a convenient place to dispose of the unwanted. Without the protection of these garments, we would be dead before we could reach the village. There are creatures under the sands you can't even see that pull anything under that isn't moving."

"There are people who live in these regions," Heero remarked.

"Not in the Wastelands themselves, but in the oasis tracts that can be found here and there. Even those dry up as the underground rivers frequently change their courses."

"How does the emperor govern these people if they are constantly moving?"

"He doesn't. They are left to fend for themselves, and if they complain too loudly or try to make demands of the empire, he sends his imperial guards to hunt them down."

"You have done that, haven't you?" Heero wasn't going to judge him, but he did want to understand how difficult his struggle would be.

Trey glanced at him and Heero saw regret in his eyes. "I learned very early in my life what was expected. But I have human feelings that I am sure my mother instilled in me despite Zeno's efforts to keep her away from me. What I did for Zeno and imperial Calabria is a black mark on my soul, but I understand the necessity of many of the customs on Calabria. The emperor must be strong and cannot be questioned."

"Are you willing to be strong?"

"I don't know."

Heero thought Trey should figure that out before he took his sword against his father. "You will have to be, Trey, or your men will not respect you."

Trey sighed. "I once thought I could change things. I vowed that when I succeeded my father, I would try to erase the injustices, especially to women and children, but I know you are right, Heero. I cannot allow any sign of my weakness to show, or I will not be followed."

"How do you think the Warlord will perceive you?" Heero wondered if the man would consider him a rival.

"As an enemy, I am sure. I am an imperial, the crown prince. I've been branded a scoundrel for the circumstances in which I left Calabria, and I have stayed away for many years. My own personal imperial guards were traitors who met a horrible death." He fell silent for moment as his eyes scanned the horizon. "She must have died in these very sands."

Heero didn't really know how to comfort him. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear it if something were to happen to Relena. Although she didn't seem to care about his feelings, Heero loved her. There wouldn't be another woman in his heart, not for the rest of his life.

"I was selfish," said Trey. "I never gave any thought to the consequences for her."

"Are you so sure that she is dead?"

"You heard Wattan. She was left in the Wastelands to die, left out here, without food, without water, without a robe to protect her. Knowing Dax, he probably left her naked just to shame her further. Arora was nothing to him but an embarrassment, and I will probably never know why he kept her after birth. And my father's decision to force her to become my imperial guard was an insult to both Dax and me. Although Dax tried to keep us apart to protect the honor of his house, Zeno forced her on me in an apparent attempt to shame Dax. I never understood why when the two men had been as close as brothers could be before Arora was born. There are those who say that the death of Dax's wife, Valerya, had unhinged him, that he kept Arora because she resembled her mother. But why did my father do that to her and to me?"

"Your father didn't care about you," commented Heero. "You told me yourself that he admitted he had hoped Virineia Sakarov would bring him more power, and he could do nothing but strike out at you when he realized his mistake."

"But when Dilan could have taken Arora as his concubine, Zeno did not allow it because of my feelings for her. And Arora told me that he entrusted his sword to her before she left Calabria. On Earth she was carrying the sword of Zeno the Butcher."

"Have you come to any conclusions as to why?"

Trey shook his head. "If only I could remember…"

"Perhaps there is a lot that you cannot remember that you may not wish to," suggested Heero. He didn't want to believe the worst about his friend, but the crowned Prince Trey who could lead raids on villages and hunt down Guerani survivors was a different man than the one who walked beside him under the hot suns. Heero remembered how Apolo had been belligerent towards him until he realized Trey had changed. Perhaps the old Trey was best forgotten.

"I am sure my memory has returned except for that one day."

"You don't remember your mother."

"I remember Maeryn playing the flute for me, and I remember hearing my mother and father argue when I was on the verge of sleep, but I don't remember her specifically." Trey sighed. "I was just too young, and Zeno and Dax feared her influence would bring shame to the imperial house of the emperor, so they had forbidden her contact with me."

"How much trouble are you expecting in these regions?" asked Heero, changing the subject.

Trey laughed. "Let's just say that I plan to keep my head covered and my hand on my sword until Wattan shows up."

"Understood." Prince Trey was hated in the Wastelands. Well, it wasn't as if they hadn't been in this position before as gundam pilots.

Duo caught up to them. "I'm ready for a rest. Let's stop."

"We can't stop," stated Trey. He nodded toward the pirates who didn't say anything as they pulled their burden. "They won't wait, and we need to enter the village with them."

"Do you suppose Relena and Trynity can make it?"

Heero snorted. "Those two are tougher than the three of us."

Duo scratched his head. "I suppose that was a dumb question. I am hungry."

"You will have to wait."

Duo fell back, and only a few moments elapsed before he heard Duo ask Trynity, "You wouldn't have anything squirreled away to eat, would you?"

"Nothing I intend to share with you."

Heero smiled to himself when he heard Relena say, "Don't even look at me Maxwell or you'll be face down eating sand."

By the time they reached the village, Duo was quite vocal about his rumbling stomach. The marketplace was crowded, so they easily drifted away from the pirates who were more concerned with turning a profit on their cargo than keeping an eye on the crown prince regardless of Maeryn's orders to protect him. Duo quickly found food to purchase, and Heero was amazed that he chose to haggle with the woman who was defending her fresh baked bread. Trynity stuck to his side, and Heero moved to protect Relena who actually seemed grateful for his presence. The slave auction that drew the cheers and jeers of the men surely convinced her that she was wise to accept his protection. She didn't want to become one of the cowering women forced to stand on the center block as men bid for them.

Trey ignored the auction as he scanned the crowd for any sign of Wattan and the imperial troops who would help him in his attempt to take back his crown from Dilan. He felt pity for the whimpering women, but he couldn't do anything for them now. The custom of selling and buying females was so ingrained that Trey doubted he would be able to put an end to it even if he did become emperor. Trey didn't even have enough coin to buy one of the wretches away from the brothel owners who tried to outbid each other for the females they would work to death. In such a place no one would even blink if a dissatisfied patron killed the female.

Duo came to him and shoved some bread in his hand. "Eat something."

Trey chuckled. "Your answer to everything, Maxwell?"

Duo laughed. "Not everything, but I have a better outlook on life with a full stomach."

Taking a bite of the bread, he was enjoying the familiar aroma of well-baked Calabrian bread when he heard the crowd gasp and he turned to see a half-naked creature hauled onto the block fighting the chains every step of the way. Able to discern it was a bruised and bloody female, doubtless beaten repeatedly by her captors, Trey was amazed that she still continued to fight them and was strong enough to put up a struggle. Her dark hair was long, matted and filthy, and Trey felt sick with disgust.

He looked away from the abused creature.

Then he saw her.

The little girl with the green eyes.

She stared at him silently for a moment before raising her hand and pointing her finger toward the block.

Trey continued to stare at her, mesmerized by her until he realized that she wanted him to look back at the block. The auctioneer was pulling the female from the ground with a leather strap around her neck. She was choking, and the men gathered around the auction block were laughing and calling out rude comments as they spat on her.

Trey looked back to the girl. Tears were dripping over her long lashes, making tracks down her cheeks, then before his eyes, she suddenly dissolved into the air.

The hair at the back of his neck rose, and Trey spun back to the auction.

"I'll give you five zenos to cut her throat!" shouted out one man. 

Trey reached into his own pouch. He had only six of the coins stamped with his father's image. "I'll buy her for six zenos!" he called out. What was he doing? Duo looked at him with his brows raised. Trey shrugged. "I can't let her die for their amusement."

"Seven zenos to see her bleed to death," returned the other man. "We can wager how long it will take."

Trey snatched Duo's money pouch.

"Hey, that's mine!" But Trey wouldn't let him take it back. Duo had eight zenos. Where did he get that? He glanced at his friend who smiled and shrugged apologetically. Theft? Duo wriggled his brows and suddenly had another pouch in his hand.

"Be careful!" hissed Trowa. "They'll cut off your hand and other parts of you that Miss Stryfe might miss."

"Don't underestimate the value of my hand," laughed Duo.

"I'll pay fifteen zenos!" called out Trey.

Eyes turned toward him. Heero was suddenly at his side.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to be recognized?"

"They won't recognize me." Trey was confident of that. His voice was muffled and he was still hidden in his robe.

The auctioneer rattled the female's chains and she lashed out at him, but he struck her over the back with the spare end of the chain, beating her down to the floor of the block. When she tried to rise, she was whipped again. "The bid is fifteen zenos! Who will bid more, either to watch me kill this Wasteland whore or take her for himself."

She raised her head as her strong arms pushed herself from the ground, and Trey caught his breath when he got a good look at her bruised and swollen face. Duo swore.

"Arora," breathed Heero in shock.

"Twenty zenos!" 

There was laughter when Trey upped his own bid, but he couldn't stop himself.

"The stranger is eager!" The auctioneer pulled her back to her feet.

"I don't have twenty zenos," Duo whispered to Trey.

Trey glanced at him. "I suggest you get it."

Duo wandered away.

Heero grabbed Trey's arm. "You can't continue this."

"Twenty-one zenos!" called another man. "She must have some value if he wants her so badly."

"She is as strong as any man!" called out the auctioneer. He ripped her shapeless garment so that it fell off once shoulder to expose her. "But she is every inch a female. Maybe she can breed a strong son."

"Twenty-five zenos!" called a different man.

"Thirty zenos!" One of the brothel owners was now bidding.

Trey looked for Duo and saw him bobbing and weaving through the throngs of people in the market. "Forty zenos!" he bid.

"Fifty zenos!"

There was a buzz of discussion and Trey turned toward the direction from which came the last bid. On a horse sat Wattan, and beside him, Dilan.

Heero followed his gaze. "Holy hell! Your brother!"

"I'll cut Wattan's throat myself for his betrayal," snapped Trey before turning back to the auction. "Sixty zenos!" He saw Duo throw up his hands in frustration.

"Seventy zenos!" Dilan surely knew who she was, but Trey could only pray to the gods that he didn't know his brother was bidding against him.

"Eighty zenos!" Trey couldn't let Arora fall into his hands.

"You cannot outbid me, stranger," warned Dilan in his slick voice.

Trey gritted his teeth, then called, "One hundred zenos."

A moment of silence ensued. Trey didn't dare turn around.

Heero snorted with laughter. "They're counting their money. Doesn't look like the crown prince has enough."

"I don't think we do either," whispered Trey, wondering where Duo was. Relena and Trynity were standing close behind them.

"Do I hear a further bid for this female?"

Silence met his query.

Duo was suddenly at Trey's shoulder. "I think I got more than enough." He slipped a heavy pouch in his hand.

"Sold to the stranger!"

Trey raised a brow. "You had better hope I have enough," he remarked before he started forward. His heart was pounding rapidly as he approached the block. He could barely believe what his eyes were telling him, that Arora was alive, and he had just purchased her. Once he paid the man and he handed her over, she would be a female of his house, safe from her father, safe from Dilan. But any second Wattan could recognize him and Dilan could order an attack. He didn't care! Arora was alive and she would be his in the eyes of the law!

"Unchain her," he ordered as he opened his purse and began to count the coins into the man's hand. He heard the rattle of her chains, but he didn't look at her when all he wanted was to pull her into his arms. 

But as he dropped the last coin in the auctioneer's hand, he realized he was five zenos short. Damn! Why did he trust Duo Maxwell when the moron couldn't even pass one of Dimster's math tests? The dumb ass couldn't add! 

Trey smiled at the auctioneer as he reached into the empty pouch.

The auctioneer smiled back for a moment before the smile faded.

The silence between them stretched for what seemed an eternity before a coin suddenly flipped through the air and landed on the block, spinning until it came to a stop. Five zenos.

Duo winked.

Trey cursed him with his eyes, then picked up the coin and placed it in the auctioneer's hand.

"The female is yours, stranger."

Before Trey could turn to take possession, screams and shouts signaled that the marketplace was under attack. Imperial guards disguised and no doubt looking for Trey threw off their cloaks and drew their swords. But they were not fighting the pirates who seemed to have conveniently disappeared. Another force of men on horses, cloaked against the Wasteland elements changed through the marketplace, their own swords clanging against those of the imperial guards who had accompanied Dilan to the market. Trey quickly picked out the leader who rallied his men to attack, and he knew that this was the warlord Wattan had spoken of.

Trey spun to speak to Arora, but she swung the chains that had been so recently removed and caught him in the side of the head with the shackle. Dazed by the blow, he fell to the ground, and he was vaguely aware even with the ringing in his head, that the auctioneer screamed, before falling to the block, his face even with Trey's, eyes lifeless. Arora scattered the coins over them both, and then she bounded away with a bloody dagger in her hands. Trey shoved himself up, shaking his head, and watched with frustrated anger as the masked Warlord charged to the block, whistled to Arora, and she leaped through the air to land neatly on the horse with him. The warlord whistled, and as he raced away from the marketplace with Arora clinging to him, the majority of his men followed his retreat while others continued to fight the imperial troops.

Heero jumped up on the block and grabbed Trey's arm. "Are you all right?"

"Pissed off and a little dizzy," admitted Trey. His head was throbbing. He looked for Wattan and saw him fighting one of the warlord's men. "Where is Dilan?"

"Fled with at least a dozen of his men. He left Wattan here without enough to defend himself. I think he's following Arora."

"Bastard!" Yet that would work to Trey's advantage. Dilan hadn't taken enough of his men to challenge the Warlord.

Duo hopped onto the block. "So, does this mean we keep the money?"

"Be my guest."

Duo looked at the coins resting in the blood from the auctioneer, then shrugged and began to gather them. "Never know when we might have to buy another woman."

Trey looked for Relena and Trynity and saw that they were safely hiding between buildings. Pulling his sword, he entered the battle, slashing his way to Wattan, killing two imperial guards and at least three of the warlord's men in his effort to reach him.

Recognizing him, Wattan lowered his sword. "I cannot fight you, my lord prince."

Trey was breathing heavily, disgusted by the sight and smell of blood, and yet he wanted to spill more. "You betrayed me!"

Wattan did not respond.

Trey put the tip of his sword to Wattan's neck. "Who did you tell?"

"I swear I told no one but Dax. Dax suggested that Dilan kill you in the Wastelands before Zeno discovered your return. He believes that you are an impostor."

"Dax!" Trey spat. "I will let you live to return to Dax. Tell him that Trey, son of Zeno, is going to end his miserable life."

"Yes, my lord prince!" Wattan was shaking with fear.

Trey stared at him. "And return to tell Zeno that his days are numbered."

He allowed Wattan to mount up and ride away. He had no escort because the crowd had murdered any of the imperial guards who remained alive, and Trey realized the danger that he was in. Heero seemed to realize it too. He had gathered up horses whose riders lay dead and dying, and after tossing the reins of one to Trey, mounted his own, and he and Duo left to get Relena and Trynity. Soon they headed out of the village, picking up the tracks the warlord and his men had left behind. They lead straight into the heart of the Wastelands. Fortunately, the first sun was setting, leaving the area bathed in twilight, making their trek more bearable. There were two sets of tracks headed in the same direction until one set veered to the south, which would take the riders toward the Edgeland Fortress. Dilan had given up. Trey didn't even think about the prudence of tracking the powerful renegade until they reached an oasis where a small pool of water was enough to serve their needs and those of the horses. The Warlord had stopped there also, but much earlier.

"We might be making a mistake," remarked Heero.

Squatting near the pool to fill a canteen he found on the borrowed horse, Trey shrugged. "I would have sought him out sooner or later."

Heero joined him to fill his own. "You aren't seeking _him_, and we both know it. You can't afford to get distracted, Trey."

Trey closed his eyes. Heero was right. Although he needed the Warlord's help, Trey would just as soon kill him to get Arora back.

"She might be his woman," stated Heero.

Trey stared at the water, trying to check his anger and jealousy. He had already come to that conclusion by the way she had fled with the man. The Warlord had obviously come into the village to save her, and Trey had gotten in the way. The man must have come across her after Dax had left her in the Wastelands and saved her life. Arora had no option but to become his woman. Trey should be grateful that she was alive. Instead, he was furious to think she was with another man.

"Are you all right?"

He turned his head to see Trynity. She dabbed her robe in the water and reached out to touch the now dulling throbbing bump on his head. For the first time he realized the side of his face was stiff with dried blood.

"I guess she got me pretty good," he remarked with a laugh.

Trynity smiled as she continued to wash the wound. "Don't underestimate us women."

Trey chuckled as he remembered the beating she had given Duo Maxwell. Duo was standing with Heero talking, munching on what appeared to be jerky he must have found in the saddle pack. Trey wouldn't tell him what kind of creature he was actually consuming. Then again, Duo probably wouldn't care as long his stomach was filled. "I won't be underestimating any woman from now on."

A shriek from the bushes where Relena had disappeared to take care of her personal needs made them all dash to her. She was unharmed, but stood in horror pointing to what appeared to be a dead animal lying under the bush. They were all relieved that she wasn't in danger, and Heero turned away with annoyance.

"It…it's not an animal!" gasped Relena.

Trynity took a closer look, then stepped back. She was pale. "Looks like a baby."

Trey looked from it, to them. "Not an uncommon sight here, I'm afraid."

"You don't seem to bothered by it," accused Relena.

"I told you, it is common." He reached down to touch the finely woven cloth wrapped around the dead infant, then despite his distaste, opened it. "A female. Imperials do not keep infant females."

"What?" Trynity and Relena burst out at the same time.

Trey straightened. "They are a sign of weakness and an embarrassment to the house."

Trynity clenched her fist and took a step toward him. "Are you saying that I am weak?"

He laughed. "You are not a Calabrian female."

"And Arora?" asked Heero. "Was she not an imperial female?"

Trey's brows drew together. "I do not know why Dax did not expose of her. I remember no other female born of an imperial family."

"Your people are disgusting and barbaric!" cried Relena angrily. "Why would you want to return here?"

"Because I belong here." He turned and walked away from them. They didn't understand. Life on Calabria was difficult, almost impossible for females. Their function in life was for breeding and serving the needs of the men. Imperial families had no use for females. Imperial families raised the men who served the empire. When they needed one, they purchased one or traded with Wasteland families. Even on Earth there were cultures that preferred to expose infant females than to waste resources on them. That was the way on Calabria. Everyone knew what was expected of them, even females.

He paused back at the pond to continue washing the blood from his face, knowing Trynity wasn't likely to help him now. He was reaching down to cup some of the water in his hand when the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

Looking up, he saw _her_ again. She looked like Arora when she was a child but for those green eyes he now saw in his dreams. 

"What is your name?" he asked her.

__

She smiled. "You know my name! That is a silly question!"

Trey felt a flash of both hot and cold run through him. "Shamara."

__

She nodded her head and tossed back her long, dark hair.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. The bump on his head was throbbing painfully. When he looked again, she was still there. Duo was comforting Trynity and didn't look his way. Heero was talking to Relena, probably trying to calm her. Trey was alone with the child.

__

"I'm waiting for you," she said softly.

A breeze lifted her hair, and he watched, unable to move as she seemed to glow, and Trey realized he was experiencing a Guerani trance. No matter how much he loved Arora and Apolo, he was deeply frightened by their powers. Even now he was paralyzed with fear.

__

"Come for me! Come for me!"

"Trey!"

Trey shook his head. The child was gone. He knew she would be.

Heero was standing over him. "Are you all right?"

He stood. "I think that blow to my head has affected my thinking." Without further explanation, he went to his mount and swung up onto the saddle. "Let's move out before the sun rises."

"I'm quite satisfied where I am, thank you very much," remarked Relena before Heero mounted his own horse, reached down and yanked her up across the saddle before him. "What are you doing?!" she demanded angrily.

Heero whacked her across the bottom. "Shut up! You're not in charge here."

Trynity made no complaint as she got on Duo's horse behind him. "What are your plans, Trey?" she asked.

"I don't have any," he admitted.

But he had to get Arora back.

And to find Shamara. 

She had called him back to Calabria, and he was going to find out why.


	20. Shamara

****

Wasteland Warlord Camp, Calabria

"The scouts have reported that we are being followed."

Arora finished sifting through her wet hair and tied it back. "Are they imperial troops?"

"No. The group is small. I think it is the man who was about to purchase you." 

Arora sighed and reached for her sword. "It is a pity he will have to die. He saved my life."

"Perhaps I should sell you to him."

Arora looked at the man across the tent from, sitting cross-legged with a sword on his lap. Because of his mask, she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "If you do, I will kill him and come back for you."

He laughed. "You are more trouble than you are worth."

Arora was so tired and aching that she was not in a mood for his jests. She lay down, resting her cheek against the blade of her sword. The cool metal soothed a bruise on her face. "You should have left me to die in the wastelands."

"I couldn't do that."

"We have to move the camp," she remarked. "Dilan saw me. He knows I am alive now, and thanks to your little attack, he will know where to find me."

"I don't really care to be captured either, but I am not worried about that bastard." He moved across the tent to her and soon enough she felt his hand against her cheek, then moving slowly down over her aching body. Arora closed her eyes as healing warmth flowed over her from his touch.

"You shouldn't do that," she murmured although it felt so good.

"I can't help myself."

"Dilan will tell Dax that I am alive since he was prevented from buying me," she murmured, knowing that her father was the man to fear. "He still has the right to kill me." Then she repeated, "You should not do this."

He moved away and took up his sword. "I would kill Dax before I allow you to fall under his control again."

Arora closed her eyes. "I'm so tired of fighting. There is nothing to fight for anymore."

He didn't respond because he knew it was true. There had been hope and a reason to fight several weeks ago, but that had died with the beginning of a new life. Arora could not stop the tears that gathered, then spilled from the corners of her eyes. She had failed miserably. Part of her wanted to die on that auction block, but her imperial pride made her fight such an ignoble death.

A whimpering that sounded like a mewling kitten made her squeeze her eyes tightly shut. "Get rid of it!"

"I do not have the right! Do something with it!" He rose and stalked angrily from the tent.

Arora put her hands over her ears to shut out the noise, but she couldn't do it. Heart aching, she crawled across the tent until she reached the source of the noise. For a moment she sat beside it, not looking at it or touching it, then she shrugged the robe from one of her shoulders and carefully lifted the squirming bundle.

She watched as it nuzzled its warm face against her breast before finding what it was looking for and Arora flinched as it began to take nourishment. Arora stared as it sucked, wishing she had the right to end its life before it suffered the same fate of all females. There was nothing but misery and pain and humiliation in her future. She shouldn't even have a future!

When the baby finished, Arora cleaned and changed it, forcing herself not to feel anything. But she could not stop her memory of agonizing shame when she realized the child she had brought into the world was not the male who could challenge Dilan's right to the throne, but a useless, weak female who could not even draw her first breath without Apolo's assistance. When she demanded to know why he had breathed life into the dying infant, he told her he had no choice, that she had called out for him. Since then, Arora had been obligated to keep it alive. Only the infant's father could decide her fate, and he would never know. The nameless female was doomed to live a wretched life in the Wastelands until the day she was purchased and used.

The tent flap moved as Arora replaced the now contentedly sleeping child in the bundle that served as its bed. She turned to the woman who had entered. "The warlord orders that you to stay inside. There are strangers in the camp."

The man who followed from the village must have arrived. She felt guilty for attacking him as she had, but he was probably no better than the others who tried to outbid him for her. His ridiculous bids proved to her that his over-eagerness would not be good for her. Arora could well imagine where she would be this moment and what she would be forced to do had not the warlord attacked the village: on her back as he tried to breed a male off her. She had been stupid for allowing herself to be captured in the first place. But when the raiders from the village came upon the women washing clothing at a stream, Arora tried to defend them and ended up being taken with them. All her attempts to save them had failed, and she came to the bitter conclusion that she was no better off than they were. Despite all her training, she was a female, born to be bred, and she had even failed at that.

Another of his woman slipped inside. "They are going to fight for you," she said with a toss of her blond hair. "If the Warlord loses, the stranger will take you."

The Warlord wouldn't lose, thought Arora. He was a well-trained imperial guard, and the stranger hadn't seemed threatening. Arora thought about watching the fight, but she decided to stay in the tent. She didn't really want to see the innocent stranger who had saved her life now lose his own.

The clash of steel was unnerving, and she listened as the Warlord's men wagered on the outcome, mostly how long it would be before he killed his opponent. Arora busied herself by folding his robes, ignoring the two women who chattered and giggled as she did the work. Useless females, thought Arora. They had only one purpose, and it took the two of them keep him amused. As the joking nature of the men's voices outside the tent wore away to concern then silence, Arora snapped at the females to be quiet as she listened to the now intense clanging of steel. She began to worry. He had never fought this long or hard with any opponent who dared to challenge his right to protect the Wastelands, and he had recently used his powers to heal her, leaving himself weak. What kind of man fought so fiercely for a woman he did not even know just because he had purchased her for one hundred zenos? What kind of man purchased a female for anything above five zenos?

Arora reached for her sword as she concluded the man must have been one of the imperials with Dilan. She might have to protect herself. There was now silence among the Warlord's men, and she stood, holding the sword before her. Apolo's women scampered out of the tent, and Arora waited tensely to find out the outcome. She would not submit to the imperial stranger, and if the Warlord were killed, she would kill the stranger or die trying.

One last gasp and the clanging of swords ceased. Arora could hear the two useless females wailing, and she had to bite back her own tears.

"Shamara!"

She had been right! The man's shout of the imperial battle cry shot through her to her toes, but she held the sword steady in her hands as she stared at the opening of the tent. The baby was whimpering behind her, but Arora stood her ground waiting.

Suddenly the flap opened, and she watched as the cloaked stranger ducked inside, carrying the bleeding body of the Warlord, which he dumped at her feet. There were several wounds; the most serious in his side from which oozed blood. Arora wanted to go to him, but she held her sword before her as she faced the stranger.

"You will have to kill me, too," she stated fiercely.

But he tossed aside his own bloodstained sword and reached up to yank at the robes shrouding his face. When the cloth dropped to his shoulders, the sword waivered in her hands, then fell to her feet. Her heart seemed to stop beating.

"Trey!" She could not believe she was seeing the face of her beloved, just as many months ago, in a place far from here, she saw a man she believed was dead. But this time she did not doubt that the man who glared at her was the man to whom she had given her heart and soul.

"Make your good-byes to your lover. You are coming with me."

"Lover?" she repeated in a daze, then followed his gaze to the bleeding body at her feet. "Oh no!" She dropped to her knees, and ripping cloth from her own robe, she tried to stop the flow of blood.

"Arora," she heard him murmur hoarsely, the sound echoing eerily from inside his mask.

"You're going to be all right." She tried to sound convincing as she fumbled with the latch to his mask. She didn't have the powers he did, so she was frightened for him.

"Leave him!" ordered Trey. The men outside were restless and furious that he had defeated their lord. Trey doubted they had the honor to allow him to escape, nor did he think they would accept his leadership. His companions were waiting for him outside. Trey had one plan now, and that was to take Arora and wait for Maeryn to return to get him away from Calabria. He wasn't about to wait for Arora to soothe her dying lover.

He reached down to grab her arm, but drew quickly back in time to avoid the sharp blade of a dagger she must have had hidden amongst her robes. Trey was angry and hurt by her aggression. Her foolishness was delaying their escape, and has concerned for the safety of his friends. Punishment would have to wait.

Arora put aside the dagger, and Trey was about to seize her and throw her over his shoulder to leave, but she unsnapped the catch to the warlord's mask and it swung open to reveal a pale and near lifeless face he knew so well.

"Apolo!" Trey could not even stand. He fell to his knees beside his dear friend and brother of his heart.

Apolo's eyes flickered open for a moment, and then he sighed as a faint smile curved his lips. "I…I was afraid one of Dilan's men had defeated me. I'm glad it was you, Trey." He coughed and blood appeared on his lips. Arora was trying to stop the bleeding from his wound as Trey took one of his hands and squeezed it.

"You are going to live to fight another day."

His lashes fluttered closed for a moment, then he swallowed and said, "Why did you come back, Trey? Why did you not let us protect you?"

"I didn't need you to protect me," Trey told him as he brushed back Apolo's hair from his damp forehead. "I needed you to believe in me."

"I always believed in you, Trey," murmured Apolo before drifting out of consciousness. "I would never betray you."

Trey gently laid his hand on his chest then left the tent to find Trynity and Relena. His friends were waiting by the horses.

"Where is Arora?" asked Relena with a frown. "All this trouble and no woman?"

"Shut up and follow me."

He spun on his heel to return to the tent. He could hear the men murmuring his name, and Trey knew it was too late. He had been recognized and could expect to have to fight his way out of the camp, especially if Apolo died.

"You know, I don't take orders from you," snapped Relena.

"I don't think he's in the mood for nagging," remarked Trynity.

They entered the tent, and Arora turned startled eyes to them. "What are they doing here?"

"Miss Stryfe has some medical knowledge. I brought the princess in because I was sure she would get herself into trouble out there."

Trynity went to the man lying unconscious and breathing shallowly. "Well," she remarked as she was examining his wounds, "you certainly intended to win that fight, Trey."

Trey had wanted to cut off the warlord's head. If he had, he would not have been able to forgive himself. As it stood, he was sickened by what he had done to the man he thought had taken Arora as his woman.

Trynity looked at Arora. "I'll need clean, hot water, a blade and a fire. Relena will help you. I need to cauterize the wound or he will bleed to death."

Arora started toward the tent opening, but a mewling sound made her turn back to look towards a bundle that was squirming. Trey watched the play of emotions on her face, beginning with concern melting into disgust. Finally she looked at him, and her cheeks began to flame as he read utter shame in her eyes. Instead of leaving, she crossed the tent and lifted the bundle. With shaking hands, she laid it at his feet and bowed her head.

"I…I am sorry, my lord prince. Forgive me." Then she spun and hurried out of the tent.

Trey watched her go, then looked to the bundle at his feet. A child. Her child. He squatted and reached out to touch the restless infant, but he didn't. His child. A female.

"What are you going to do?" asked Trynity, now more concerned about the baby than Apolo.

He looked at her and saw that she was torn trying to understand his culture and what she considered a barbaric practice. 

"I don't have a choice." He reached down to pick up the child and walked out of the tent passing Relena who was lugging a bucket of water. She called after him, but he did not turn back as he strode to his horse.

Heero watched him silently, and Duo opened his mouth to make a joke but thought better of it. Trey mounted the horse, and hiding the child beneath his cloak, pulled it around his head to protect him from the light of both suns.

"Do you want us to follow?" asked Heero.

"I have to do this alone," he forced himself to say. 

He spurred his horse out of the camp, just as Relena came to stop by Heero and Duo, out of breath. "You have to stop him!" she cried.

Heero looked at her. "We are not going to stop him."

"But…but he is going to kill that baby!"

"Hey, Trey knows what he's doing," said Duo with disgust. "We may not like it, but then again, we don't live here. We don't have the right to judge him with our set of rules."

Relena looked at Heero, her eyes pleading. "Can't you try to talk him out of it?"

"Trey will do what he has to do."

"I hate you!" She slapped his face and marched back to the tent, ignoring the belligerent rumblings of the warlord's men. Shoving aside the tent flap, she paused inside and pinned Arora with a look of disgust.

"How could you let him do that to your own … your own…" Relena didn't know the Calabrian word so she used the one of her own language. "…daughter?"

Arora raised her brows. "Daughter? What…what is that word?"

Trynity didn't pause in cleaning Apolo's most serious wound. "Your female child."

"I am not allowed to have a female child," said Arora matter-of-factly. "Trey certainly cannot have a …a…daughter. It is unheard of for any imperial let alone the crown prince."

Relena joined Trynity and helped by sponging away blood so that she could see better as Trynity heated a blade over the fire Arora had made. "I feel sorry for you people! I feel even more sorry for Trey. He knows better!"

"I did think we had taught him some humanity," commented Trynity.

"What you call humanity is weakness," stated Arora. She was tearing strips to use for bandaging.

"You are alive because someone was too weak to kill you," said Trynity, turning to look at her.

Pausing in her task, Arora looked down silently for a moment, then she said, "Every moment of my life I have felt the shame of that weakness." She reached over to put her hand over Apolo's where it lay limply on his chest. "He has made my life bearable." A tear slid down her cheek. "And Trey, too. I…I paid him back so miserably. I could not give him a son."

Relena could not believe Arora was feeling ashamed to have given birth to a girl. "Trey isn't full Calabrian! He will do the right thing! The human part of him will be happy to have a daughter who would be like her mother."

"Yes," agreed Trynity without looking up. "Trey loves you too much, Arora, to destroy anything that is a part of the both of you."

Arora's brows were drawn together. "What makes you think I want to keep it?"

Relena looked at Trynity.

Trynity sighed and shrugged.

"I know you want to," whispered Apolo.

Arora looked at his face, and his eyes were on her. "Brother, you are talking nonsense. You need to rest."

Apolo's eyes shifted to look at Trynity, then Relena. "I have died and gone to female hell."

Trynity laughed. "Say another word, Apolo, and I'll stitch your mouth shut."

"Princess, what are you doing on Calabria? Someone is going to kill you here."

Relena smiled and put a cool cloth on his feverish brow. "Believe me, I regret coming here, but I wasn't about to let Heero get away from me after all the trouble I went through to stay at his side."

Apolo smiled and closed his eyes. "I think I like it here, in female hell."

"Should I send your women to you?" asked Arora.

"For what? They have only one use," he murmured before falling into unconsciousness again.

"At least he's honest," remarked Relena.

Trynity finished by closing his wound with the red-hot blade, but he didn't even flinch as the flesh burned together. "We'll keep him cool as the fever heals his body."

Heero stepped into the tent. "How is he? His men are restless."

Duo ducked in behind him. "I ain't staying out there alone."

"You want me to come out there and protect you?" asked Trynity with a laugh.

Arora frowned at her. "You could not protect him."

"Don't underestimate my woman."

She took up the bucket and walked out, still frowning.

When she was gone, Relena remarked, "I'm not sure I understand that woman."

"Don't even try," said Heero under his breath.

"What did you say?" Relena glared at him. "Are you implying that I couldn't?"

"No, I don't think you can put yourself in anyone else's shoes, Relena." Heero folded his arms over his chest and stared back at her.

"You…you…" Relena couldn't think of a word bad enough to use on him.

"If you don't hold your tongue, I won't let you sleep with me," threatened Heero. "I doubt Trey is going to keep you warm tonight."

Relena swung to look at Duo and Trynity.

Duo's eyes widened. "Hey! Three's a crowd! I'm sure one or two of those Calabrian barbarians wouldn't mind keeping you company."

She tossed back her hair and knelt beside Apolo. "I'll take care of him." Looking at Heero, she said, "Maybe when he gets better, he'll have some interesting way to show his gratitude."

"And I'll have an interesting way to put him back in a deathbed." Heero stalked out, stopped outside the tent to get his bearings and noticed Arora filling the bucket with water from the large oasis pool on the edge of the camp. 

There was twilight now as one sun had already set and the other was sinking into the horizon. The two moons were on either sides of the sky, and they were bright. He walked to the pool and reached down to get the bucket, but he paused when he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Heero wasn't exactly sure how he could comfort her or for what she needed comfort.

"It isn't true," she said fiercely as she swiped away her tears. "I don't want a…a…daughter!"

"Of course not!" Heero put his hand on her shoulder so that she looked at him. "I understand you."

"She would have to be protected constantly," sobbed Arora. "You saw what can happen to a female if she is not protected."

"You can't waste time protecting a female." 

"Exactly!" Her tears were not subsiding. They were falling more rapidly. "Trey knows that! I know that!"

"How could his men respect him if he must keep her safe?"

"They cannot be expected to watch out for her when they cannot have female children of their own." Arora covered her face with her hands and she burst into full-blown weeping.

Heero forgot about the bucket and brought her gently to him. 

"She had Trey's eyes!" Arora was holding handfuls of his shirt, sobbing pitifully. "I didn't want to care about her! I knew I couldn't keep her and if I did, she would hate me one day for giving her life."

Having little experience with such over-emotion, Heero did nothing but let her cry it out while rubbing her back. When she finally stopped, he doubted her grief was any less, but she had managed to get control of herself. He offered to take the bucket, but she shook him off and carried it back to the tent so that she could care for her brother.

"That was very kind of you."

Heero turned to see Relena watching him. "What else could I do?"

She came to him. "You could have left her alone in her misery."

"Would that have been your solution?"

"Don't be an ass, of course not!" Relena put her arms around his neck. "Let's find someplace to be alone together."

Heero tried to remove her arms but she had laced her fingers together behind his neck. "I don't want this from you Relena."

"I know what you want, Heero." She pulled his head down to hers. "When Trey returns, I will agree to anything you want. I will exchange vows with you, Heero, and if we ever return to L10, I don't even need a formal ceremony to prove we are tied together. I'm tired of fighting and I don't want to lose you."

He raised his brows. "Miss Darlian, can I possibly trust you?"

Relena laughed, then said before kissing him, "You know you can't escape me, Heero. Don't even try."

The third time would be the charm.

Trey surveyed the area one last time. In the light of both moons it seemed the perfect spot. There was a rare tree with leaves and some blossoms, probably fed for now by an underground stream. The Guerani hills were not so far away and created a beautiful backdrop to this place. He had even dug a small impression in the sand and settled the child in it comfortably. All these things had been missing the first two times he had tried to leave it. They were far enough from the camp that if he mounted his horse and rode away, he would not hear it's weak, mewling cries.

Putting his foot into a stirrup, he was about to mount up, but a sudden cry from the infant made him lose his balance and fall to the ground, his heart pounding. Trey quickly returned to the bundle. What was wrong? A nasty odor was his first clue.

"Dammit!" He walked to his horse, which stared at him docilely, as he rummaged through the packs of its previous owner. He managed to find an extra, almost clean tunic. The infant was using a goodly amount of lungpower to voice her outrage over her soiled wrappings. 

Trey lifted it from the cozy cradle in the ground he had made. First he unwrapped it from his own cloak which he had placed around her, then the small, finely woven blanket she had been wrapped in by Arora. That left her almost bare but for the offending diaper. He stared at the configuration for a moment by the light from the two moons, concluded that Arora was completely incompetent concerning diapering a baby, then slipped the rancid, misshapen thing from her body. He used water from his canteen to pour over her, then patted her bottom dry with his own robe.

When he laid her back down, she kicked her tiny limbs and swung her fists as she cooed. Trey caught himself smiling, and then he frowned at the baby. "Stop it!" She was a useless, worthless female! He had to remember that.

He didn't bother trying to diaper her. He wrapped her in his cloak and laid her back in the depression, then approached his horse. 

Fourth time. 

This time he would do it! 

The horse was staring straight at him as if mocking him. Trey almost reached the beast when the baby began to whimper.

Trey threw up his arms towards the two moons. "May the gods give me strength!"

The baby stopped whimpering. Trey breathed a sigh of relief and reached out to take the horse's reins. 

Fifth time. 

He pulled himself onto the horse and turned it away from the tree under which he had left the baby. There was no sound but the leaves rustling in the breeze. Trey turned back to look. No movement.

Worried, he leapt from the horse and hurried back to the baby. She lay with her eyes closed, her tiny face relaxed. Trey moved aside the cloak to watch as her chest rose and fell. He breathed another sigh of relief himself. She was only sleeping.

What was he doing? Disgusted with himself, he dropped the cloak back in place and stomped to the horse, which blew out a breath as he came to it. Trey wanted to punch the stupid, mocking beast.

Sixth time. 

This time he would leave. But when he put his foot in the stirrup, a night bird screeched as it flew overhead, startling the horse into darting away, knocking Trey into the dust before he could mount up.

Spitting dirt from his mouth, he marched to the tree and rested his back against it. He stared from one moon to the other, then looked at the baby. Her eyes were open. Trey caught his breath. 

By the gods, she was ugly! All babies were ugly, but she was surely the ugliest!

"Stop looking at me," he grumbled, but he didn't take his eyes from her. Her tiny mouth opened in a wide yawn. A large beetle was crawling toward her, but Trey smashed it under his fist then wiped it on the ground. What was he doing protecting it? He looked away to scan the dark horizon for his horse, but it was not likely to return until it was thirsty. Trey could be stuck there for hours.

He yawned, then looked at the infant. She was kicking at her coverings, and he remembered that he had forgotten the diapering. Scooping her out of the shallow hole, he unwrapped her and saw that she had already doused the cloak. Trey blew out his breath and ran fingers through his hair before tearing the extra tunic and spreading it out. He lifted the child from the cloak and laid her on the tunic, then tried to keep it together. These things were much easier on Earth, he thought to himself. He had seen commercials on the telecom broadcasts for diapers with Velcro fasteners. The diaper he had just placed on her fell open. He could use one of those Velcro diapers about now.

Trey stared at her naked little body for a moment. She wouldn't last a day in the wasteland sun. She would be dead even before the rising of the second sun. Isn't that what he wanted? He bit his bottom lip as he stared at her. She proceeded to water the diaper he had not even finished putting on her.

"You can't possibly have much left in you," he remarked as he slipped off his own tunic. He swatted some biting gnats away from her, then lifted her backside, slid out the now wet tunic and put his own under her. "Now, knock it off!"

He had just figured out how to keep the new makeshift diaper on her when his nose wrinkled, and he looked at her face. A dark shade of red, it was scrunched in some effort, a little sweat broken out over her forehead. Soon enough he knew the reason.

With disgust, he jumped to his feet and marched away, then began to pace near the small puddle, his arms thrown up as he silently prayed to any god he knew of, Calabrian and Earth alike. When he was finally calm enough, he returned to the baby. She was squirming in discomfort. Uncovering her, he washed her again, but she suddenly took a dislike to the cool water and began to scream. Although Trey hurried to dry her, she continued to wail angrily and kick vigorously until he covered her with a torn piece from his robe and lifted her against his shoulder to pat and bounce. He really had no experience with babies, but he'd watched enough broadcasts on the telecom on boring afternoons at Seaside to know what to do. The baby calmed after several minutes, and Trey saw the horse was returning like a dog looking for forgiveness, its head low as it headed toward the small puddle.

Trey cleared away all the failed attempts at diapering, then placed the baby back in the hole wrapped in what was left of his robe. Here he was, no robe, no tunic, bare to the waist. If he didn't get back to camp before the sunrise, he would die in the sun. 

He walked with purpose to the horse, and grabbed its reins. 

Seventh time. 

Or was it eighth? 

Trey didn't give a damn anymore. He leapt on the horse's back, gave the infant one last look, pulled his sword and raised it.

"Shamara!" How could he possibly fail now?

When the echo died away, he heard it.

Cooing.

Anything but cooing! He couldn't take that! _He just couldn't!_

"Damn!" Trey threw down his sword so that it buried in the ground, then slid off his horse. 

He returned to the baby. The lead sun was starting to rise.

Trey looked down, saw the first rays of light in her murky, greenish eyes, and her lips parted in a toothless grin. His shoulders slumped forward in defeat, but his heart swelled.

Then a smile curved his lips as he reached down to lift the child. "I know you."

She continued to smile at him, her eyes sparkling.

Trey laughed. "My little Shamara." He brought her close to him. "We had better get the hell out of here or I won't be telling you the tale of the lost prince."

The eighth time _was_ the charm. 

By the time he returned to the camp, both suns were in the sky, he felt baked to a crisp, but Shamara was tucked against him, safe from the sun and the biting, sandy winds. The Wasteland rebels rose to their feet as he walked his horse through the camp, and he came to a stop near the tent of the Warlord. 

Drawing his sword, he announced, "I am Trey, son of Zeno, crowned prince of Calabria. Help me take the throne, and I vow on the life of my beloved daughter Shamara that I will build a new Calabria of which you will be part."

Silence met his announcement until one brutish man stepped forward and spat. "You would make an oath on a worthless female's life? What kind of man does that make you?"

Trey slid from his horse and held his sword before the man, Shamara tucked under his arm. "No being's life is worthless, and certainly not the life of my female offspring, my daughter."

The man spat again and pulled his own sword. "All females are worthless, especially your brat and the female that whelped her." He lunged forward to attack. "Death to the imperial!"

Trey swung his sword, knocking the other man back, and before he could recover, Trey thrust his sword through his chest, cracking bones as he buried it up to the hilt, then shoved him back to fall onto the ground dead. Turning, Trey raised the sword again, and as blood dripped down the blade he announced, "I'll kill every last one of you if necessary."

"That won't be necessary," came a weak voice from the opening of Apolo's tent. His men began to murmur amongst themselves at his appearance. They probably believed he was dead. Apolo's gaze took in the men who followed him. "We will all follow Prince Trey. He will not fail us." He swayed, and a couple of women cried his name and caught him from falling. Trey saw him wink before they helped him back into the tent.

The men looked at him curiously for a moment, then moved away. They were not going to challenge him.

"I knew you wouldn't do it."

Trey saw Relena approaching with Heero behind her.

"So, you were right, for once, Relena. Where is Arora?"

"I think she's still sleeping in her own tent." Heero pointed out a small tent several yards away. "She had a difficult night."

"Not nearly as difficult as the night I have had." He walked in the direction of the tent, then ducked inside. Arora was sprawled on a blanket, sighing softly as she slept. There were dried tears spiking her long lashes and making salty tracks down her cheeks.

Trey looked at the baby still tucked in his arm and was annoyed to see a splattering of blood on her face. "I suppose with a name like Shamara, that is a proper baptism." He found a bowl of water and a cloth to clean them both of the man's blood, then checked her diaper. Trey frowned to see that she was dry and he looked her in the eye. "You did that on purpose," he accused her with his best frown.

She gurgled in response.

"Trey? Who are you talking to?"

He looked over his shoulder at Arora. Seeing her cozy, sleepy gaze and knowing how warm and soft she would be, he hoped Shamara would not be demanding on her mother. 

"Shamara," he told her as he slipped a clean tunic over his head that he found amongst her things, probably belonging to Apolo.

Arora rose up to her knees to look from him to the baby in his arm. "You…you brought it back!"

He couldn't tell if she was happy or angry. "She is not an _it_. Her name is Shamara."

"Shamara? What kind of name is that for a child?" She came closer. Trey saw that there was hope in the depths of Arora's brown eyes.

Shamara whimpered. "I think she needs something to eat."

Arora looked at him first. "You must be hungry."

"Take care of her, and I will take care of myself."

She eagerly reached out for the baby, and his heart swelled to see her put the child to her breast. "Life will not be easy for her, Trey. It would have been better to leave her out there."

Trey smiled and brushed back Arora's hair and cupped her cheek. "I will make life easy for her, Arora. Trust me." He used a finger to do the same to the fuzzy dark hairs on Shamara's head. "I heard her first cries, Arora, in another galaxy, far away. She called out for me, and she has been leading me here ever since. Because of her, I am alive."

"She has bonded you to her with her Guerani powers," said Arora, putting her hand in Trey's. "Yet another burden to overcome."

Trey drew her into his arms and held them both. "Throughout the long ride back, she showed me the future, Arora. Our Shamara will never give us reason to regret this day." He put his fingers under her chin and raised Arora's face to his. "I love you, Arora. I cannot even bring myself to punish you for what you did to me."

"I'm so sorry, Trey! I was afraid for you. I am still afraid for you."

"But I am in the right, Arora. I will succeed." He lowered his lips to hers, and as he kissed Arora, he caressed his sweet daughter's head.

_"See, Papa, all fairy tales can have a happy ending just like yours."_


	21. Arora's doubts

****

Wastelands, Calabria

__

Both suns were blazing in the sky, as close to each other as they would ever get. Arora didn't fight the bindings at her wrists, although her heart was pounding erratically and she fought tears. She didn't want to show him any weakness, but she was frightened, and heart-broken. 

Arora had harbored a secret hope that Dax would forgive her, but he proved that he had never felt anything towards her but hatred. His first act upon her return was to beat her; his second was to refuse Dilan's persistent suit to make her his concubine, an act that would have cleansed the house of Dax of the dishonor Arora had brought to it. When Dax refused, Dilan had even made the outrageous offer to take her as his wife, but Dax would rather leave her to die in the Wastelands, proclaiming that he did not wish to be offended by the mere sight of the dishonored female. After Apolo's heated argument with Dax in her defense, he had disappeared, and Arora heard from the servants that Dilan had killed him. She knew it wasn't true! They were linked by their powers, and she still felt his. 

"You have brought shame to my house and my name," pronounced Dax, standing over her, his sword drawn. Arora knew he wouldn't use it. The gods would curse his house if he spilled his own child's blood. But his men shifted uncomfortably behind him, unsure of his intentions because Lord Dax did not seem to fear anyone or anything.

Arora lifted her head to look at him, tears blurring her vision, and he stared back at her with dark, cold eyes. "I did not mean to shame you, father."

"Do not call me that!" His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. The desire to slay her shone in those inhuman eyes, but Arora knew he wouldn't. She felt it.

Dax buried his sword in the sand near her, then knelt before her, seizing her robe and jerking her to him until they were nose to nose. "Are you not going to use your Guerani powers on me to bend me to your will?" When she gasped, shocked that he knew about her, he laughed. "Do you think I am a fool? I know exactly what you are."

"Why didn't you leave me out here then?" she demanded, tears stinging her eyes.

He laughed. "I didn't get a chance."

She heard horses approaching and they both turned to see Zeno arriving with Dilan and several guards. Dilan started to dismount, but the emperor put up his hand, and after ordering him to stay back, he came close to them and dismounted.

Dax held Arora so tightly in his grip that she could scarcely draw a breath. "So you come to save her again, Zeno?"

To her surprise, she saw shame flicker momentarily in Zeno's eyes. "This serves no purpose, Dax. My son has offered to take the dishonor from your house."

Dax laughed. "I don't want your son's help. I never want to see this creature again!"

Zeno took a step towards them, and Dax pulled a dagger to hold the point to Arora's throat. "You would not do that, Dax."

Dax was stiff with fury. "I should never have trusted you, Zeno. I have always known you to be a weak and indecisive! I do not even know how you managed to wrest the throne from your father, but it surely involved treachery for that is all you know."

The emperor did not respond for a moment, then he hung his head. "I am responsible for your dishonor, this I know." 

Dax shoved Arora away and stood to face Zeno. "Perhaps it was destiny, Zeno, that all this should come to pass. I would have gladly died for you, my friend, but I cannot allow you to stand in my way now. I made my mistake many years ago by trusting you."

"I have paid dearly," said Zeno sadly. "Because of what we did, I lost my wife, my son, and…and…" His voice broke and he couldn't finish.

"The female who is a part of these sands?" prompted Dax when Zeno looked away to stare into the distance.

Arora looked at the emperor and saw great sadness and pain.

"I got rid of her for you!" snapped Dax. 

Zeno looked at him. "If you hadn't, she would have been my burden to bear."

"Instead you left me with this!" Dax balled his hand into a fist and hit Arora who felt back against the hot sand, the pain ringing through her head, her face throbbing.

Zeno dropped to his knee beside her. "Stop this! Leave her and be done with it!" He put his hand behind her head, and his face was blurry in her vision. As he wiped blood from her lip, she reached up to touch his hand, but he quickly jerked it away. Arora knew then that Zeno was aware of her powers.

His eyes met hers but he said nothing.

"You've done enough!" Dax took a threatening step towards them. "Leave her be. I've made up my mind. She's already dead as far as you are concerned."

Zeno gently laid her head back against the ground. Then he rose, turned on his heel and walked away.

Dax sneered at Arora. "He didn't have the guts to dispose of his own female child. I did it for him! You and she were born only hours apart. I was leaving the city to rid myself of you when I met him on the road. He was returning with the female Virineia had pushed into this world. But the gutless bastard couldn't do it. Virineia had made him too soft! I couldn't let him return with it; the imperials would have lost all respect for him. So I took it and left it out here, and all he had to do was to do the same with you! He couldn't do that either! He brought you back to me."

Arora's eyes snapped open and for a moment she felt disoriented. She could hear whispering, felt a warm body beside her, and turning she was momentarily startled to see Trey. He was cuddling it to him. Not an 'it', she reminded herself sharply, but Shamara, her daughter. Although she had been with them for several days, Arora still found it difficult to believe that Trey was keeping their female child. The baby was smiling up at him, waving her tiny fists, and making contented sounds. They were bonded, she thought, and her heart swelled with a happiness she did not think she would ever feel. 

Then she remembered her dream. It hadn't been a dream, but a memory. Zeno had left her with Dax who cursed and struck her a few more times before leaving with his men. How she managed to survive until the setting of both suns was a mystery, and when darkness enveloped the lands, Zeno had returned. With him came Apolo, and she knew without Apolo having to tell her later that when Zeno had tried to leave her in the Wastelands after her birth, she had bonded to him to her with her powers. Now as she watched Trey and remembered his comment that Shamara had shown him the future, she wondered what she had shown Zeno. Whatever he had seen compelled him to save her.

"What does she show you?" she asked Trey.

Without looking at her he answered, "A sweet smile."

Arora moved closer. "Will you let me see what Shamara has shown you?" She reached out her hand to him.

Trey smiled and joined his hand to hers, their fingers lacing. Only a moment passed before she saw the images Trey had seen. Their beautiful daughter would be loved by many as the first imperial princess, and she would never cause them shame. But before she could read more, the images stopped as if Arora did not have the right to know any more. She guessed Trey had been given even greater insight, but he either could not or he would not ever reveal the future of his daughter. 

As long as she was holding his hand, Arora tried to search Trey for his memories, but he still had none of concerning his disappearance from Calabria.

She didn't let him see her disappointment as she released him, then moved away to dress. "I want to see Apolo, to be sure he is all right."

Trey yawned and lay back with the baby in the crook of his arm. "I need the rest anyway. Between you and Shamara, I got no sleep last night."

Arora was still blushing when she left the tent, hand on the hilt of her sword as she made her way to Apolo's tent. The men glanced at her briefly. There were perhaps a dozen in her brother's camp when he brought her in from the Wasteland to care for her and they had grown used to her presence. Arora thought some might even respect her. Were it not for Apolo and Zeno, Arora would have died after Dax left her. And yet even though he had helped them, Zeno could not be trusted with the truth about Trey. Neither Apolo nor Arora knew which son Zeno favored, so they feared that the emperor would send Dax through the wormhole to hunt down Trey.

When she entered Apolo's tent, she was annoyed to see him dozing with his two women tucked on either side. Arora snapped at the lazy females to find food for him, and she watched with annoyance as they scrambled from the tent half-dressed.

Apolo yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You spoil my fun, sister."

Arora sat cross-legged on the ground near his bed. "You are supposed to be resting."

"I tried to rest last night, but I couldn't. Was that you howling at the moons?"

She covered her face with her hands. There was no privacy in the camp!

Apolo laughed and reached out to pull back her hands. "Do not be ashamed. I only wish I knew what secrets he learned on Earth about females."

Arora frowned at him, then looked away as he reached for his clothing. "You will have to ask him! He confessed to me that he had extensive practice after we left!" She couldn't help but feel hurt when Trey asked her forgiveness for his perceived betrayal of their love. He was deeply remorseful, but she felt partly to blame for leaving him as she had. He did not need her forgiveness.

"What worries you, Arora?" he asked, drawing her up and putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"He is in danger here!"

"Trey chooses to stay, Arora. He has a right to determine his future now."

She looked down at her clasped hands. "There are no memories inside him." Arora looked at Apolo's face. "Have we made a mistake?"

Apolo met her eyes with his own gaze. "How can you doubt, Arora? He is Trey! Do not be so hasty to assume that because he has no memory of what happened that night that he is not Trey of Calabria. Your child recognized him."

"My child reached out to the man who is her father, be that one called Trowa Barton or Trey of Calabria."

"I have no doubt," shrugged Apolo. He flexed his arms and stretched. "I take up my sword again today. Trey is taking the men into a village to recruit volunteers."

Arora sighed. "I wish there were some way that Trey could return to Earth!"

Apolo grabbed her shoulders. "We cannot protect Trey. Not this time! Zeno chose him to rule Calabria, so he has the right. Dilan will not find it so easy to take it away from him now."

"How can he expect the imperials to follow him when he has taken a female into his house!" Arora didn't want to admit that keeping Shamara was a mistake, but Shamara would be considered a sign of his weakness. She would have to be deaf not to hear the grumbling of the men when he appeared with the child tucked against his side. Most, if not all, considered him foolish and soft to have brought the child back with him. When she mentioned it now to Apolo, he laughed.

"Not a single man would dare say such a thing to his face. He will bring changes to our world, Arora. He has already begun by having the courage to allow his daughter to live. Arora, that took courage, not weakness."

She sighed. "I wanted to protect him, and I have failed. I wanted to give him a son, and I failed."

"All Trey wants from you is your love, Arora. In that you have not failed." Apolo framed her face with his hands and tilted her head to look her in the eyes. "Shamara was meant to live, Arora. She cried out to me to help her when she was born and she has called Trey back to Calabria. The gods have a purpose for her."

Arora still found it difficult to believe an infant who could not even draw her first breath on her own had the power to call across galaxies. Trey's bond with both her and Shamara was strong.

"We must believe in what the gods have done. Did they not bring Trey's mother to us? And I believe the gods took him away from us so that he could become the man he has. Now they have returned him so that he can change Calabria."

Arora could see that Apolo earnestly believed his words. "Trey is just a man, brother. He bleeds like the rest of us."

Apolo laughed. "I know that! But I believe that everything has happened for a purpose."

"My living?"

"Zeno saved you twice, Arora."

"I don't think he had a choice," she said sadly.

Her brother threw back his head in laughter. "Sister, Zeno doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do. He is even more despicable than our father is. I often found it difficult to believe that a woman like Virineia could find something to love in him, but in the end he destroyed that too. She never forgave him for disposing of her infant daughter."

Although Arora knew that Dax was responsible for that, Zeno was just as guilty for allowing his imperial guard to act in his behalf.

When they left the tent, Apolo parted from her to ready his horse, and Arora saw that Trey had risen and was doing the same. Trynity Stryfe stood nearby holding Shamara while Trey was talking to Heero and Duo, the latter already mounted on a horse, the former adjusting the saddle of his own with Relena looking on, wringing her hands. Arora could see that she was afraid for her mate. Arora had some idea how she felt because Trey had ridden out many times at the head of the imperial guard to quell trouble in the Wastelands. The difference was that she had been at his side.

"I think she's sleepy," commented Trynity, drawing Arora's attention to the baby. Trynity was tickling under Shamara's chin but the baby's tiny lashes were fluttering shut while her mouth was still curved in a smile. "She's so adorable."

"Hey, don't any ideas, babe. You and me aren't the parenting type!" Duo was openly laughing, and Arora saw tears come to Trynity's eyes. "I think you better just stick to your experiments and test tubes."

Arora reached out to give her comfort from her touch, and she felt the pulse of new life in the other woman. Trynity shifted the baby into Arora's arms, then turned and walked away. The men in the camp watched her; her uncovered bright hair acting as beacon, and Arora knew any one of them would take her given the opportunity. Try as she might, Arora would never understand the people of Earth.

"You are such an ass!" proclaimed Relena, taking the baby from Arora and glaring at Duo. "Go apologize to her!"

"For what?" he scratched his head.

Arora sighed and turned her attention to Trey. "How much trouble are you expecting?" she asked him.

Trey turned to look at her. "From these men or from those I encounter? I cannot trust Apolo's men, and the men of the village would sooner slit my throat for what I have done to them in the past than to listen to my plea for help."

She put her hand on his arm. "You don't have to do this, Trey. You could return with your friends."

Trey took her shoulders in his hands. "This is my home, Arora. I have finally found it, and I will not abandon it. I would rather die on Calabria today than to live the rest of a long life in another galaxy."

Arora saw that he was determined, and she put her hand on his cheek. "I will pray every moment you are gone for your safe return."

"I don't need your prayers, Arora." His hands slid up to her face, and he ignored the restless murmuring among the men as he lowered his head to touch his lips to hers. Soon enough, she didn't hear or feel anything but the pounding beats of their hearts together.

"I should give that kissing business another try," remarked Apolo as he came to stand beside Relena.

She frowned at the handsome Calabrian. "I would have thought you had plenty of practice with Ryana of Bayman."

"I don't think she knew what she was doing." He watched his sister and Trey for a moment. "No, I am quite sure. I didn't feel what I think my sister does." He looked at Relena. "Perhaps you care to teach me the correct procedure."

"Are you so eager to return to your deathbed?"

They both turned to see Heero pointing a gun at Apolo.

Apolo raised his brows. "Are you going to shoot me?"

"I don't have any bullets," confessed Heero with a chuckle as he tossed aside the useless weapon. "I was planning to pistol whip you if you touched my woman."

Apolo laughed. "Then I am glad you gave me fair warning." He turned back to Relena. "Princess, I regret that I will have to forgo any lessons."

Relena glanced at the oblivious Duo, then back to Apolo. "I'm sure Miss Stryfe would be more than happy to give you some pointers."

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to pursue that now." He moved forward, leading two horses. "Enough, Trey. We should go before the second sun reaches its zenith."

He released Arora who seemed to be in a daze. Relena certainly understood that feeling. She glanced at Heero and found him looking at her. Oh yes, she understood exactly how Arora felt. 

"I will keep Shamara safe while you are gone," Arora assured Trey.

Trey took her hand and opened it, then kissed the palm. "You have a duty to me, Arora. Until I otherwise say, you are still my imperial guard."

She looked at the scar on the hand he had kissed. "But…but I thought…"

"Arora, I'll not waste your abilities by having you stay back to care for Shamara." He left her side and came to scoop the sleeping baby out of Relena's arms.

"What are you doing?" demanded Relena as he moved to his horse, then easily mounted while holding his daughter. "You are not taking her, are you?" She was horrified that he would put the infant in such danger.

Trey tucked her comfortably at his side. "Shamara shares whatever fate I have."

Arora looked at her hand for a moment longer, and Relena noticed that she squeezed her other hand shut before mounting one of the horses Apolo had prepared. "I, too, share your fate, Trey."

Relena knew that if anything happened to Trey it would only happen because Arora and Apolo would be struck down first. She never would have guessed that of the gundam pilots, silent Trowa Barton would be the first to become a father. Then again, she could not imagine Duo Maxwell in that role either. Nor would she have guessed that Heero would be happy to hear that their carelessness was going to result in a baby. Relena did not want to even imagine what Miliardo was going to say about this if or when they returned to their solar system.

Heero came to Relena and kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself."

"I should be saying that to you," she said, fighting tears. "I know how reckless you can be! Remember that you aren't encased in gundanium."

"Don't worry, Relena. I have something to return for." He brushed his lips against hers, then turned to leap on his horse.

She looked up at him. "Talk to Duo, please."

"We can't get involved in their problems. They have to work it out on their own."

Relena stepped back and watched as Trey lead his men out of the camp. He left a dozen men behind to protect the women and the camp despite their obvious contempt for such a task. In their eyes, everything was dispensable and all they needed was what they carried with them. The females were easily replaced.

When they had disappeared on the shimmering horizon, Relena went in search of Trynity and found her at the water's edge chatting with Apolo's women as they scrubbed clothing. Trynity was giving the women such detailed intimate advice in how to train Apolo to their liking that Relena felt herself turning ten shades of red.

"You must be feeling better," she interrupted as the two women – Relena didn't know their names and she doubted Apolo did either – giggled and continued to scrub.

Trynity pushed her bare toes into the sandy mud at the water's edge. "I miss the beach at Seaside. Everything was much simpler there."

Relena sat near her but kept her sandaled feet out of the water. "I told Heero last night."

"He was happy, wasn't he?" Trynity hugged her knees and stared across the water of the pool. "I can't tell Duo yet. I have to wait until we get back to L10."

Relena put her arms around Trynity. "You don't need to wait. He might not be happy at first…"

"You heard him! He doesn't even think I would be a good mother. He doesn't believe me when I tell him I do not want that fellowship, that I am not interested in studying space." She looked at Relena's face. "You have become a dear friend to me Relena, and I value your opinion, but I will not change my mind. I have to wait until we return to L10."

"Your father is probably very worried about you," commented Relena.

"_He_ won't reject me when I tell him."

Relena wished she could make things right for Trynity, but only Duo Maxwell could do that, and Duo seemed to be heading in a direction away from Trynity. Trynity was probably right to wait before telling him. She would need the comfort of her father if her relationship with the god of death fell apart. 

As she rested her head against Relena's shoulder, Trynity fingered the golden necklace Duo had given her over a year ago. So much had happened in the year since that ridiculous fiasco at the Stardust Ball. She almost felt as if she and Trynity had exchanged lives. Relena cringed as she thought of her own spoiled, childish behavior with Heero. There had been no excuse for it, and she must have known deep down inside that she had been wrong to pursue him as she had, but she couldn't stop herself. Perhaps the frustration of not being sure who she really was kept her from using common sense. Losing her father, gaining a notorious brother, losing a kingdom, all these things combined made her reach for someone. She was so ashamed by her pursuit of Heero Yuy that even his forgiveness didn't make her feel any better about it. She could only resolve to act in a manner from now on that would make him proud, not squirm in embarrassment.

"Somebody is coming," said Trynity as she pushed herself up and put her hand to her forehead to shade her eyes as she stared over the oasis pond to the horizon.

Relena also stood and watched the cloud of dust come closer.

Apolo's women left the clothing behind and dashed away shrieking.

"I see banners," said Trynity. "The design looks like some sort of bird."

Relena glanced down at the abandoned clothing. A golden clasp for one of Apolo's robes was in the mud, and she saw an embossed bird. She drew Trynity's attention.

"That's it!"

They turned to see the men scurrying to get to their horses. "What are you doing?" demanded Relena as she grabbed one of them.

"They are imperial soldiers from the Edgeland garrison. We're not losing our lives to defend you worthless females."

As the women were huddled together wailing, Trynity managed to wrestle a bow and quiver of arrows from one of the fleeing men. After having seen how women were treated, Relena almost joined the women, but she stayed by Trynity.

"It's Dax," said Trynity. "I heard Trey say that Dax was commanding the border, and Apolo wears the emblem of his father's house."

"I'm scared," admitted Relena as the horde came closer.

Trynity looked at her. "Stay behind me."

"You're not in a gundam either," remarked Relena, but she scooted behind Trynity anyway.

"I'm not a gundam pilot because I am a good pilot," said Trynity. Relena knew it was because she wasn't' afraid to die. Trynity nocked an arrow and raised the bow. "I don't know which one is Dax, but one of them is getting it between the eyes now."

This was madness! Trynity Stryfe couldn't possibly think she could stand against dozens of imperial soldiers! Relena was sure this was a nightmare! 

"This place is damn hot!" Duo was drinking from his canteen again. "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Helping Trey," Heero reminded him.

Duo laughed. "Oh, yeah. Having a little fun, too, until reality runs us aground."

"What reality are you talking about?"

"You know. Peace." Duo sighed. "I can't imagine life without Deathscythe."

Heero hadn't any intention of speaking to Duo about his relationship with Trynity, but the mess was beginning to get on his nerves. "You should be imagining life without Miss Stryfe."

"Not this again!" Duo jammed his canteen back on his saddle.

Heero didn't think he had been nagging Duo. He could recall only one other conversation with him. Well, then he wouldn't talk about it. He didn't really want to anyway. He would rather think about Relena, about the news she had given him that gave him a strange sense of satisfaction. Seeing Trey with his daughter made Heero realize that he wanted the same kind of happiness with Relena. He was still young, but so much had happened in his life that he wanted nothing more than to settle down. And raising children with Relena was all the excitement he wanted after this experience on Calabria was over. Unlike Duo, he could imagine life without his gundam.

"She just doesn't get it!"

Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw Duo staring in the distance at no particular object. Heero looked away. Relena had been reluctant to tell him about the baby, but she knew he did not want to be kept in the dark like Duo. Trynity was probably right not to tell him just yet. He was acting rather unpredictable.

"I didn't mean what I said to her," said Duo, by now talking to himself because Heero was only paying half-attention to him.

As far as Heero was concerned, Relena was his wife. She might not feel comfortable with that yet, but Heero was certain there would be no impediment to their marriage. He knew Noin wasn't against it. Miliardo wanted the right thing done. At least that was what he ordered when he called him shortly before he took off after Trowa. Apparently Relena had made a fool of herself on the telecom to her brother when he had called to give her the news about the birth of Prince Zieben. Zechs didn't waste any time contacting him to give him a royal butt chewing for taking advantage of his sister. Him? If anyone had been taken advantage of, it had been Heero.

"I just don't want to share her yet!"

So Relena was going to have a baby. They might have to settle on L10 for awhile until they were sure there wouldn't be any danger from Calabria. L10 had been a desolate place when they had arrived, but sixty percent of the colony was completed and even a few parks had opened under the artificial atmosphere. That colony wouldn't be a bad place to raise children. Children? Heero definitely wanted more than one.

"Besides, she can't pass up that fellowship."

He'd like to have a son, but seeing Trey with his daughter made that option attractive as well. But a girl would be trouble. Not the kind of trouble Trey would be experiencing with his daughter, of course, but Heero just couldn't imagine Relena giving any kind of useful guidance to a girl, and he certainly didn't know anything about them.

"And when she finishes with that, I want her to myself again for a while."

Heero winced. Duo was getting on his nerves. Too bad Trynity was already pregnant because Duo Maxwell really shouldn't reproduce. Heero could see himself with a son. Maybe more than one son. Two or three. He was smiling to himself when he heard Duo prattling again.

"I mean, what do I know about kids? I don't even remember being one. I doubt whether Trynity does either."

"I thought you didn't want to talk," Heero reminded him. Duo was interrupting his own little fantasies.

"You brought it up!"

"Just shut the hell up. I have things to think about."

"I didn't appreciate you giving _me_ things to think about!" Duo was openly pouting.

"Don't have kids," Heero advised him.

"Why? You think I can't raise a kid?" Duo glared at him. "I'd do a better job than you!"

"We'll see."

"What do you mean by that?" Duo almost shrieked, panic on his face. Heero wondered if Sherlock had started to put together the clues.

"Relena is pregnant," announced Heero, his voice sounding proud even to his own ears.

"Hell! You had me going there!" Duo blew out a big sigh of relief. "I thought…well I was afraid…"

"Shut the hell up," repeated Heero. He wished he had his gun. It was time for Maxwell to meet his maker.

For a few blessed minutes there was silence. The other men in the group did not speak although further ahead, Trey was discussing his plans with Apolo and Arora. Heero didn't want to be part of that discussion. Trey had warned him earlier that he expected the arrival in the village to be ugly. Shortly before leaving Calabria, he had lead a raid in this area, leaving carnage in his wake. The crowned prince had proven himself to his father while making his name a curse in the Wastelands. Trey had guts to ride back in to try to make an alliance with men whose sons and fathers he had killed.

"Maybe in a few years when I am sure she won't leave me, then we can have a kid."

Heero rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He wanted to tell him to get ready for the event a little sooner, but he respected Trynity's right to tell him. Heero just knew Duo Maxwell was going to screw everything to hell. When he did, at least he and Relena would be there for Trynity. She wouldn't be alone.

More silence. Heero was glad. The heat of the suns was almost unbearable, so he contented himself with thoughts of children greeting him after a day of work. His horse plodded over the hot sands, breathing heavily and the heat made the horizon hazy. No one could live in this. He wondered how Arora had managed to survive a day with no food, water or protection from the sun. Dumping unwanted people in the Wastelands was an effective, if barbaric, practice. Unfortunately for Zeno, some managed to survive, becoming even greater enemies. It was these people that Trey was seeking to help him gain his father's throne.

"Hey, how is it that both you and Trowa managed to knock up your women?"

Heero looked at him and couldn't resist jerking with him. "Maybe you can't. Could be that the same radar waves that cloak Deathscythe has made you incapable of fathering children."

"What?!" Duo looked horrified.

Heero forced himself not to laugh. "I'm not even going to get into all those force fields Miss Stryfe was exposed to in the Shadowhawk. I doubt Dr. Stryfe even took any after effects like that into consideration in designing the gundam."

"But…but…" Duo was so disoriented by the possibility that he couldn't speak. What an ass! 

"Tough luck, buddy." said Heero, biting his lip to keep from smiling. 

Duo fell silent, but Heero knew it wouldn't last. "I think she wants kids! She's been hinting at it! What am I going to do now? Crap! I knew she would ditch me for some reason! I just didn't think it would be because I couldn't father children! I never gave any of that a thought!"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Dammit, Maxwell, shut up! For all you know, she is already pregnant."

"She'd tell me. Besides," he smiled smugly, "I think I would know."

Heero squeezed his eyes shut and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Nothing gets past the god of death."

"Damn right!"

Trey heard the last exchange from where he was, and he chuckled. Maxwell was in for a rude awakening.

"I'm worried," remarked Arora.

"Me too." He shifted Shamara who was still sleeping. "I am worried she is going to need changing."

Arora wrinkled her nose. "I wasn't talking about that!"

"You wouldn't be because you never change her and may the gods help her if you did," he commented with a chuckle. 

Arora glared at him. "I am worried about you! You don't seem to be taking this very seriously!"

Apolo laughed. "Trey knows what he is doing." He glanced at the baby nestling against him. "At least I think he does."

"My daughter stays with me." For some inexplicable reason he hadn't wanted to leave her behind even though he trusted Relena and Trynity. "Have you approached Joran before?" he asked Apolo.

Apolo grimaced. "He is like a wounded bear. That man had three sons, and two were killed in your attack."

Trey didn't want to think about that particular event. When it was over, Joran had taken his tribe into the sacred Guerani hills to hide and lick his wounds. At the time, Trey had not questioned his father's orders to attack the village although Joran was Xuxa's brother. Joran's men had raided imperial settlements on the habitable areas of the Wastelands referred to as the Edgeland. So Trey took a force of imperial soldiers which had included his personal guard as well as his brother into the Wasteland to retaliate. Dilan had enjoyed the slaughter. Trey had done what was expected without pleasure. At the time he had seriously considered slaying his brother in the confusion. Trey did not doubt that Dilan had the same thoughts. Were it not for Arora and Apolo guarding his back, Trey might be dead. When it was over, he was so sickened by the bloodshed that even his father's rare praise could not erase the guilt he felt.

The village was set around a small lake, one of few fed by underground streams. Behind the sparkling blue waters were the foothills that ascended into the high peaks of the mountains where no living being could survive so close to the suns. The Guerani considered the hills sacred, but then the Guerani had considered themselves the exclusive servants of the gods. Perhaps it had been their high holy opinion of themselves that lead to their extinction. At least Apolo and Arora, despite their powers, had some humility. 

Dogs barked and nipped at the heels of the horses as they entered the village. Trey's horse kicked one aside, and Trey patted it with appreciation. Maybe the animal wasn't so dumb after all. 

The noise awoke Shamara who began to whimper, but after a moment, she realized she was safe and quieted. Trey wished he could feel as safe. Children scattered, and women ducked into their ramshackle homes, some still charred from the attack he had lead. The men began to file out onto the dusty street, their swords held ready. Soon enough, the road ahead was blocked with men bearing all manner of weaponry. 

The elder, a large man with long white hair and beard, pushed his way through, holding his own sword as a younger man stepped out from a hut to join him.

"Stop!" ordered the older man that Trey recognized as Joran. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Trey tossed back his cloak. "I am Trey, son of Zeno, crowned prince of Calabria."

The announcement sent a ripple of outraged shouts through Joran's men. Joran glared straight at Trey. "Prince Trey is dead! You are an impostor."

Trey expected such a response. He had already heard that imperial guards called him the pretender prince. He suspected Wattan of spreading the rumor. Trey had made two mistakes with that man: one to trust him, the other to allow him to live. 

"I assure you, I am Trey, son of Zeno."

"I recognize Apolo, son of the demon." Joran's blue gaze moved to Arora. "You travel with a female, pretender?"

"My imperial guard," he said.

"The female spawn of Dax," grunted the elder, then spat on the ground. He clearly had no respect for Arora.

Joran turned his attention back to Trey. "What do you want in this village, pretender?"

"I seek help in regaining my rights and challenging Zeno."

Throwing back his shaggy white hair, Joran burst into laughter. The young man at his side chuckled, but his attention was on Arora. Trey did not like how he was looking at her. He thought that he might have to fight because of what he had done years ago, not to protect his woman.

"I am not a pretender, Joran," he announced. "I rode into this village in the past with fifty men and chased your cowardly backsides into the hills."

Joran stopped laughing, and when the young man stepped forward with his sword raised, he put out his hand to stop him. "You dare make such a claim? You are, indeed, a fool! Do you realize, pretender, that Zeno the Butcher has put a bounty on your head? Yes, he has heard of you too. I could earn ten thousand zenos by returning your head to him."

"Only one thousand for returning you alive," said the young man with a smug smirk.

Trey raised a brow. "Do you think you will collect it?"

Joran crossed his arms. "My son, Garek, is my most skilled warrior. Do you believe you can defeat him?"

Trey assessed the man's size and probable ability. Garek was large and brawny, probably a head taller than himself. He would have to use cunning and agility to defeat him. He slid off his horse, as did Apolo and Arora. Heero and Duo came to his side, and with a wink at Heero, Trey dumped the sleeping Shamara into Duo's arms.

"Hey, I don't know anything about…What is that smell?" Duo's nose was wrinkled. "You take her, Heero. You need the practice."

Heero put up his hands and took a step away. 

Trey turned his attention back to Joran and Garek, drawing his sword. "I will…"

Apolo put out his arm to stop him. "I cannot allow you to fight him, my lord prince."

Trey looked at him. "This is my fight, Apolo."

"He's right," said Arora. "You cannot allow yourself to be challenged by every petty chieftain or his son. There is too much at stake."

Garek swung his sword in an arc. "Well, pretender?"

Apolo pulled his sword. "My lord prince will not fight you. I will do so in his place."

"You can't fight," snapped Trey. Apolo was barely healed. He would not be able to survive a sustained duel. "I won't have you dying on principle here."

Arora drew her sword and stepped forward. "Then I shall fight in your stead, my lord prince."

Trey had no chance to protest as Arora walked past and put herself in position to challenge Garek.

The other man stared at her as if she had two heads. "You expect me to fight you?" He looked at Trey. "Are you going to allow me to kill this whore?"

He had been about to tell Arora to step back, but the man's insult angered him. Trey wanted to cut out his tongue for his words, but he would give Arora the satisfaction of humiliating him instead. "No, Garek, I may just allow her to kill you." He gave him a mocking bow and stepped near Duo and Heero to give them room to fight. Arora gave Trey a look that conveyed her gratitude for his faith in her, then turned her attention to her opponent.

It took all his willpower to watch each blow of the sword without so much as batting an eye. Garek clearly expected to cleave her in half with the first swing of his sword, but she easily sidestepped it and sliced through his tunic, drawing blood on his arm. With a roar, he swung again, but she ducked to avoid losing her head. Trey's insides twisted with worry each time Garek attacked and Arora barely avoided his sharp-edged blade. Joran's men were laughing at Garek, enraging him even further, but his anger only made his attacks clumsy. Arora was smaller, quicker, and because she was a woman, she had compensated for her lack of strength by learning any possible weaknesses in her opponents. Garek had many, not the least of which was his pride. 

While Garek fought like a clumsy bear, Arora danced about gracefully, striking with finesse. Apolo stood next to Trey, just as silent and anxious as he was. When Garek and Arora came together, sword to sword, nose to nose, Trey clenched his fists, fearful that the bigger, stronger man would now have the advantage. Garek laughed confidently until Arora hooked her foot behind him and sent him sprawling into the dust. Trey knew how that felt. Even before he realized his loss of advantage, Garek was flat on his back, a sword pressed into the flesh at his throat.

"Stop!" Trey moved forward.

Joran was staring in disbelief at his son and his peril, then his gaze shifted to Trey. "You have the right to take his life."

"There has been enough bloodshed," stated Trey. Arora would kill Garek without giving it another thought if he gave the order. But Garek's death would serve no purpose. "I have come here seeking warriors to fight at my side, not to kill the strongest."

The elder burst into laughter. "How can I believe that you are the son of The Butcher? You who come into my village carrying a babe, protected by a female?"

Apolo came to Trey's side. "Will you believe me, Joran, when I tell you that he is, indeed, my lord prince, Trey, son of Zeno?"

"Son of Dax, would you give up your warriors to him?" When Apolo nodded, Joran sighed. "I trust you, Apolo. These last few months, you have protected us from the imperials." He turned back to Trey. "You have courage, Prince Trey, to return to the site of your triumph and our sorrow. I will discuss the matter with my warriors."

Arora stepped away from Garek, and Trey watched her march to Duo who was having a difficult time holding Shamara. The baby was now fussing with hunger, and Arora took her. 

"She is a worthy mother for your son," commented Joran.

Garek came to stand by his father. "When you are finished with her, son of Zeno, I will breed a son of her."

Trey looked back at Arora. She was still standing by Duo, but he looked even more uncomfortable as she allowed the baby to nurse. "I will give your offer consideration," he remarked with a smile. He knew he would never be finished with Arora. "And I do not yet have a son. I have a daughter."

"Daughter?" Joran didn't seem to understand the word. 

"A female," supplied Apolo with a proud smile.

"A female!" Joran burst into laughter. "How humiliated Dax will be to discover that his imperial female has bred another!"

Trey had never considered Dax's shame in saving Shamara. Now he realized Dax would be furious that his line was being continued through females. By now he must have learned of Shamara's existence and that Trey had allowed her to live. Dax was a bitter man whose cunning was unrivaled. He would have his revenge, of that Trey was sure.

"Come! Share a meal with us, Prince Trey. There is good food and beautiful females to amuse you." He put his arm around Trey's shoulder, but Trey held out his hand to Arora before the chieftain could lead him away.

She smiled and crossed to him, Shamara now quiet. When she slipped her hand in his, he said, "I have my own beautiful female," he said as he drew her to his side. He scooped Shamara from her. "In fact, I have two beautiful females. I have no need of others."

Joran laughed heartily then barked orders to the curious women lurking in the shadows to prepare a feast. They ate outside in the shade of trees near the lake after the first sun had gone down. Joran listened to Trey's tale, at the end of which he assured him that once his warriors learned of the betrayal in the imperial household, they might choose to fight for him. When Apolo wasn't adding to the story, or eating to his heart's content, he was flirting with the women serving him. Trey turned his back on him for only a moment and Apolo had disappeared in pursuit of a light-haired young woman.

"Your brother is hopeless," Trey whispered in Arora's ear. She sat beside him despite the discomfort of Joran's men that she remained amongst them. Shamara was sleeping on her lap, having eaten her fill and been changed, a task Trey left to Arora this time. No need for the men to see he liked playing with his little imp when he took care of those necessities. Later he would re-arrange her diaper since Arora still didn't know how to properly fit it to her.

Catching a glimpse of Heero and Duo, Trey thought about Relena and Trynity. Trey hadn't felt comfortable with the force he left behind to protect the women, but Apolo assured him that they would be safe. He had handpicked the strongest. Apolo probably wasn't the best judge of character, however, and while he valued and adored his sister, Trey knew Apolo didn't feel the same about other women. They were still objects to him. The fact that he was probably enjoying some other woman now while two awaited his return to camp proved he had no respect for them. 

Trey quickly made arrangements to meet with Joran again, and by the time the second sun was dipping in the sky, they were returning across the Wastelands to their camp. They moved at a much faster pace, but they were still some distance by the time only the moons were lighting the sky. Before they reached the oasis camp, another force appeared on the horizon.

Apolo brought his horse to a stop by Trey. "Do you think it is Dax?"

Trey stared at the force of at least three dozen riders and perhaps a hundred foot soldiers. "If it is Dax, somebody is going to collect ten thousand zenos."

"Over my dead body," stated Arora fiercely.

He raised a brow. "That goes without saying, my dear heart."

"Let's meet with him," suggested Apolo suddenly. "Perhaps I can talk some sense into him. He is my father. I am his only son. He has never championed Prince Dilan, so if he realizes, Trey, that you are still alive…"

"That is a ridiculous suggestion!" burst out Arora.

Trey looked at her. "Apolo might be right."

"He…he was going to kill me," she said, a catch in her voice. Trey realized her father's actions had wounded her deeply. Arora had spent her life trying to be the male Dax wanted, and in the end she was nothing but the despised female to be left in the Wasteland to die a horrid death.

"Dax cannot hurt you anymore," Trey told her softly as he reached out to brush the windswept hair from her face. "He would have to kill me first."

"If he did, I wouldn't care what he did to me." She turned her head to kiss his hand.

"Hey, if you guys are done with the romancing, do you think someone could go out to meet them." Duo pointed in the distance. A single rider had detached and moved forward to stop halfway between both forces.

"I'll go," said Trey. He looked down at the baby wrapped in his cloak against the chill of the night. 

"Bring her with us," said Arora. "Without us she would be nothing. If we die, I do not want her to live."

He nodded, and without wasting the breath arguing for Arora to remain behind, he moved forward with his two imperial guards. Their fate had been entwined since the moment their blood had mingled long ago in an oath given by a child.

__

"I will protect you with my life's blood until I have no more life in my body."

Trey's heart ached as he realized that moment had come.


	22. The prodigal mother returns

****

Wastelands, Calabria

As they approached, he realized with utter relief that it was not Dax and his army approaching. Her dark hair whipping around her in the wind, Maeryn waited for them approach. She had returned as she had promised, but with her she brought a small army and Trey was glad to have her on his side.

"You are still alive," she remarked as if faintly surprised when he pulled to a stop beside her horse.

Trey chuckled and would have responded, but Apolo gasped.

"By the gods! Is it really you, Lady Virineia!"

The smile faded from Trey's face and he spun to look from Apolo to the woman. She did not look away, and as their eyes locked, he was stunned to realize the truth. 

The beautiful pirate chief was his mother!

"I didn't know she was still alive!" exclaimed Apolo. "Why did you not tell us, Trey?"

Maeryn/Virineia looked at Apolo. "Please leave us. I wish to speak to Trey in private." Her eyes rested briefly on Arora, then she added, "You leave us also. We have many things to discuss."

"They will stay." Trey found his voice. There were so many emotions running through him, that he felt disoriented. He did know that he did not need nor did he want this complication now. "Whatever we have to discuss will have to wait. I am anxious to return to my camp."

"If your camp is over that next ridge, it is no more," Virineia told him.

"What do you mean?" demanded Apolo.

Trey knew what she meant before she had a chance to answer. "Are they all dead?" He was afraid to have to tell Duo and Heero that Trynity and Relena had been killed. He felt sick with grief at the prospect.

She shook her head. "Several women were dead, and there were two women left behind who lay dying, but the others appear to have been captured by the imperials."

"My friends from Earth were there, Trynity and Relena." Trey didn't want to ask, but he had to. "Were they among those killed?"

Virineia shook her head. "One of the women told me that Trynity Stryfe tried to hold them off. Dax was both enraged and impressed. He took her and the Peacecraft princess prisoner."

Trey let out his breath. "They are still alive."

"Knowing Dax, you cannot count on if for long," said Arora. "He has probably already killed Trynity Stryfe for her impudence."

"There were already men at the camp, presumably your forces," said Virineia.

"I left them behind to protect the women," said Trey. He was infuriated, but not surprised, that they would abandon the women.

"I hoped as much." Virineia was judging him. Her eyes told him so. "They did not do as you ordered."

"Where are they now?"

"Back at the camp awaiting your return."

"I thought my men were better disciplined," commented Apolo ruefully.

Trey stared at him. "They are only as disciplined as you are, Apolo. In the same situation, what would you have done?" When Apolo didn't respond, he said, "I thought so! Have you learned nothing? Is it a waste of my time to remain on this barren rock? I should take Arora and Shamara and return to Earth!"

Apolo reached out to touch him. "Please, my lord prince, do not abandon Calabria."

Arora also put a trembling hand to him. "If…if you go, Trey, I…I cannot go with you."

Trey stared at her incredulously. "You would stay here? Do you think I would leave Shamara here?"

She shook her head, and there were tears in her eyes. "I would not want you to leave her."

"Shamara?" Virineia seemed to notice the bundle he carried for the first time. "Is that a child?"

Trey looked at her. "My daughter."

As if she knew they were talking about her, Shamara gave out a cry. Virineia put out her hand as if she wished to touch her, then let it drop. Trey saw the sadness in her eyes, and he knew she wanted to hold her grandchild. But he didn't know what he felt about Virineia yet. His initial feeling was anger that she had abandoned him to grow up under Zeno's thumb. Seeing what she had become he knew she did not lack in resourcefulness, and yet she left him in a hellish nightmare.

"We should return to camp," suggested Arora. "The men are tired and Shamara is hungry."

"My men have already made a camp." Virineia turned her horse back toward her troops, then looked over her shoulder to Trey. "When you need us, we will be ready."

Trey watched her return to her small army, partly glad that she was going, and partly infuriated that she continued to treat him so indifferently. Today he felt betrayed: by Maeryn, his mother, and by Apolo and Arora. He was heartbroken that Arora would not follow him if he chose to leave Calabria. Unable to leave her behind, he had no choice but to stay.

"I am sorry, Trey," she said, meeting his disappointed gaze. 

"You were willing to stay on Earth with me," he remarked, thinking of their discussions both on Earth and on the trip to L10. "You agreed that we could return to Earth together."

She looked down at her hands. "I knew you wouldn't go back."

"You knew that, or did you put that thought into my head?" Even though Arora looked away, he saw the tears she wanted to hide. But he couldn't feel remorse for his accusation, and he noted that she hadn't denied it.

Shamara was squirming in his arms. This was a conversation best left for another time. "We had better return to what is left of our camp."

Heero displayed no emotion when Trey informed him of the attack. After listening silently, he pointed out logically that Lady Une must be responsible otherwise Relena and Trynity would have been herded like animals to the market. They had been taken to the Edgeland Fortress, probably to be used as leverage to force them to surrender their gundams into Dax's hands. With such weapons, he would be invincible in these primitive conditions, against the pirates and possibly even against technologically superior Bayman. Trynity's expertise was also of worth to them although it probably galled Lady Une to admit it. Despite the fact that Trynity had proven herself more than capable of taking care of herself, Duo flipped out when he learned of her capture. So he was planning to part from her while she studied deep space? Duo couldn't last a day without his woman! Trey hoped Trynity was safe so that the two could resolve their differences, or at least so that Duo could realize what a moron he had become.

When they returned to the camp, Trey meted out justice to the men who had disobeyed orders. They became carrion for the creatures of the Wastelands following a brief and bloody skirmish that served to raise Trey in the estimation of Apolo's men. Although the remaining men listened to his denunciation of those executed, he doubted his declaration that the women were to be protected would be considered seriously. If anything ensured that they would put some value on the women it was the punishment the others had received. In their eyes it had been justified because the men had not followed orders. Still, not one of them would have remained to protect the women from Dax and his highly trained imperial troops. Not even Apolo.

Trey spent most of the remaining dark hours discussing a plan to rescue Relena and Trynity. He thought it ironic that less than a year ago they had gone like foolish children to the Cinq Kingdom palace to rescue Trynity from a fate worse than death – an evening with Relena Peacecraft. That escapade had been child's play compared to what they were likely going to be going against at the Edgeland imperial fortress commanded by Dax the Demon. While Calabrians fought with weapons which were primitive, they did so because of their sense of honor. They did, however, possess technology through their trading efforts with Bayman, a planet that was almost as advanced as Earth. Edgeland Fortress was guarded by sophisticated scanning equipment, and in addition to the imperial warbirds, other weapons including laser cannons were stored there as well. The fortress was heavily guarded, and was the most likely place for Relena and Trynity to have been taken. After much discussion with Duo, Heero, and Apolo they came up with a plan. 

The first dawn was approaching when Trey ducked into his tent where Arora had gone several hours earlier to care for Shamara. Arora was sleeping soundly with the baby tucked against her. While he was glad that she had come to accept her daughter, Trey's feelings were in turmoil. He did not lie down next to her, but wrapped himself in his cloak a few feet away. She had hurt him by declaring she would remain on Calabria if he left. Worse, he now doubted not only his memories, but also his motivation to stay here. Was it possible that he was not really Trey? He had so many memories now, and more returned from a glimpse of something, a sound, a smell. Yet he also knew that Arora and Apolo could be responsible for everything he remembered. Every memory he had up to now could was also shared by them. They could not give him memories they did not know of themselves, and as he stared now at his jeweled sword, he felt a wave of doubt. Trey could not remember what had happened that night. His mind was blank.

Did that mean he was not Trey? Were Arora and Apolo using him? Wattan called him a pretender after offering to aid him, and Joran, whose own son perished on his sword five years ago, also called him the pretender. The old chieftain had not seemed to recognize him. Trey feared that Arora and Apolo were using him against Zeno and Dax, or that Dax was using him through Arora and Apolo against Zeno and Dilan. Even Wattan could be using him to cause dissension among the imperial guard. Trey had seen enough of Calabria through the memories given to him to realize there was a power struggle underway between Zeno and Dax. Where did he fit in the picture? Where did Arora and Apolo? Whose side were they on?

What about Maeryn? She had convinced him that he was crown prince Trey of Calabria, but she could be a liar as well. She had not been honest with him by pretending to be someone else. While he knew nothing of her past, Trey did know that Maeryn was bitterly opposed to Zeno the Butcher. Perhaps the Lady Virineia was using him to get revenge for her slain son.

Deep in thought, he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Arora's concerned face. "Come to bed, Trey." She reached out to touch his face, but he jerked his head back.

"Don't touch me, Arora." He didn't want her thoughts in his head.

Arora moved away quickly. "I am sorry, my lord prince." She fought tears as she watched him wrap his cloak tighter, then lay down facing away from her. After several moments, she could tell he was sleeping by the rhythm of his sighs, but she couldn't sleep. After making certain that Shamara would be warm as she slept, Arora left the tent and sought Apolo. Because there were no females remaining in the camp, he was dozing propped against a tree, his sword beside him. Arora hoped Trey didn't leave him on guard duty, because he would be furious to discover him sleeping.

Her soft footfalls awoke him, and she stopped abruptly when his sword flashed and she felt it against her ribs. "It is I," she said.

He set aside the sword, then gathered her into his arms when she came to him. "So Trey is angry," he said as she put her head on his shoulder. 

"I cannot leave my home," she said. "He could never understand us, Apolo. Trey is still afraid of us, even after all we have been through together."

"Perhaps we made a mistake by forcing his memories back to him." Apolo was stroking her hair. "But we could not leave him behind on Earth. He was born to rule Calabria, not Dilan."

"I think Trey is doubting himself."

"What do you mean that _you think_ he is? What did your Guerani sense tell you when you touched him?"

Arora burrowed closer to him. "He wouldn't let me touch him," she whispered. She felt ashamed that Trey had rejected her.

"Trey fears us, Arora, no matter how much he loves us. We are people of the sacred hills, those who served the gods and who carry them inside of us." Apolo kissed the top of her head. "Much has happened today, Arora. Remember that he is half-human, with feelings that we do not understand after living so long amongst the barbarian Calabrians. We can guess how Zeno's rejection is affecting him. The man has put a price on his head without even knowing whether the pretender is his son or not. Trey was raised as the crowned prince, and to suddenly find himself in the position of usurper has him confused. To add to his turmoil, I do not think Trey knew that woman was his mother. He would not talk about her to me, and he was careful not to touch me either."

"I thought she was dead," said Arora. "Why would she leave him behind? If she were a Calabrian woman, I would understand, but those humans value their children." She had been very young at the time, but she remembered the kindness of Lady Virineia when she cared for her cut hand. Only days later the emperor's wife had disappeared while Zeno was gone on a raid in the Wastelands. Dax forced the entire household into mourning, so that when Zeno returned it was to the wails of the women and the tears of his young son. Zeno had been so infuriated that he killed the court physician with his own hands although the man denied being at fault. But she hadn't died. She had fled Calabria without her son.

"Trey has been hurt by her too," Apolo sighed. "So much pain! Is it any wonder he would want to return to a place where he was accepted?"

"I would die without him." Arora could not imagine returning to the half-life she had been living after Trey's first disappearance. 

"We are the last of our kind, you and I. Without you, I would have no reason to live either."

Arora looked up at his face. "Why don't you listen to Trey and consider females as something more than objects of be played with?"

"I don't have time to protect a woman," he replied.

"You protect me," she pointed out.

"That is different. We are bound by the blood of our mother and father."

"We don't have a father!" Arora couldn't stop the tears as she remembered Dax's last look when he left her to die. "He hates us because of what we are."

"He is afraid of us."

"I think he killed our mother. He knows that we are Guerani."

"He tried to kill me too," Apolo told her. "Except that I am sure he sent Dilan to do his dirty work. Little surprise I yet live!"

Dax was a man Arora did not understand. As she thought about her life, she realized that he had never allowed her to touch him, and she guessed the same was true of Apolo. She knew the reason; he feared their powers too, but he could not expose them without shaming his house. Zeno had further dishonored Dax by bringing her back from the Wastelands, and then again when he took Arora into his house as Trey's imperial guard. 

"I do not understand why Dilan would do anything for Dax when he refused to give you to him," commented Apolo.

"Why does Dilan persist after all that has happened?" Arora had no illusions about her status. She was a disgraced woman, now the whore of the pretender to the throne. 

Apolo laughed and chucked under her chin. "Because you are beautiful, Arora. You are strong, intelligent, and I suspect he knows of our powers. With you at his side, he could become even more feared than Zeno."

"How could he have discovered what we are?"

"His mother, I imagine. Xuxa may have retained our mother as her handmaiden because of her powers."

"She wanted me for Dilan," Arora reminded him. "She was furious when Trey freed me the first time."

"I believe that Xuxa and Dax struggle for control of Zeno."

"Virineia must have been in the way." 

"As well as Trey." Apolo forced her head to his chest. "Get some sleep. Do not worry about Trey. He loves you. When he has had some time to think about it, he will come to his senses. You may wish to have some rest when he comes begging for forgiveness."

Arora could not be as certain as her brother. She cried to sleep and awoke some time later when Apolo gently shook her. Both suns had already risen, and she turned to see Trey approaching with the baby.

"She's hungry." He dumped Shamara in her lap, jerking his hands away quickly so she could not touch him, then turned on his heel and walked to a waiting horse.

Apolo hurried to seize another unsaddled horse. "Wait, my lord prince!"

"I wait for no one," stated Trey as he leapt on the horse, then spurred it away.

Although Shamara was screaming at the top of her lungs for nourishment, Arora tucked her close and hurried to help Apolo bridle and saddle the animal. "Where is he going?"

"He is headed in the direction of Lady Virineia's camp."

"Keep him safe!" Trey was a fool to ride out without an escort. There were even men in the warlord's camp who wouldn't think twice about killing him to collect the ransom on his head whether he was the crown prince or not.

Apolo mounted the horse. "I will protect him with my life."

"I know that!" Arora watched him go, then turned her attention to the baby. She trusted her brother.

Trey raced across the sands, not caring that he had left Apolo behind. He didn't want to make this trip, but he had no choice. Only Virineia could help them to infiltrate the fortress. He had considered sending Heero or Duo to solicit her help, but he knew that was the coward's way. This was something Trey had to do.

Several minutes had passed before he saw the encampment near a much smaller oasis than that of the warlord. He saw what appeared to be massive boulders on either side of the pirate camp, but before he could draw nearer, he heard a shout, and turned to see a half dozen men on horses racing to cut him off.

"Death to the pretender!"

Trey drew his sword and managed to slay the first man to reach him. The second man slashed at his horse's hind legs, dropping it to the ground and effectively cutting off his escape. Trey jumped from the horse and rolled to stand in time to keep from being sliced in half by another attacker. By their dress, he guessed they were men from Joran's village, and he hoped this was not an indication of how Joran's meeting with his warriors had gone. He put up his sword to protect himself. Why had he left camp without Apolo?

"Shamara!" As if his thoughts could summon him, Apolo raced over the ridge crying the imperial battle cry, and leaping from his horse with his sword held like a spear, he drove it straight through one of the attacking men. Jerking it out, he did a flip so that he landed with his back to Trey's.

"Took you long enough," remarked Trey, keeping his back to Apolo as they faced at least four men.

Apolo laughed. "I am displeased that you would want to hoard this fun to yourself."

They had no more time for banter as the men attacked them. Remaining together, Trey and Apolo fought them, but despite their superior skill as imperial warriors, the attackers were strong and their determination to get their hands on the reward offered by the emperor prolonged the battle. Apolo managed to kill another while Trey wounded one. When the tide seemed to turn in their favor, a shout of triumph from one of the men made Trey look in the distance to see others were arriving. 

"I didn't think I was going to die in the Wastelands," remarked Trey bitterly as a dozen men raced in to attack.

"No place is a good place to die, but I would rather die with you this day than to live a long life without you."

Trey laughed as he swung his sword. "No offense, Apolo, but I would rather live a long life than die with you in the Wastelands."

Just as the reinforcements arrived, horsemen from the pirate camp raced towards them to intercept. Trey and Apolo managed to hold off the attackers until the pirates arrived to either kill or chase off the men. Trey did not even realize he was injured until Apolo asked if his wound was serious. One of the men had slashed through his robes to draw blood over his ribs. Now that the fight was over, he felt the wound burning, and his clothing was soaking with blood. He felt dizzy, and when he swayed, Apolo caught him in his arms.

"Don't let me die without seeing Arora again," he murmured. Trey didn't hear Apolo's response as he drifted out of consciousness.

When he awoke later, he heard Apolo talking and a woman responding. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up but he felt the pain across his chest. "Arora?" Turning his head to seek the source of the voices, he saw Apolo standing near the woman he had known as Maeryn. 

She lowered her eyes and turned away. Without speaking, she left them alone in the tent. Apolo came to his side. "You are going to live, so I didn't bother sending for my sister. I think she might be a little distressed to see how much a weakling you are."

Apolo was laughing at him.

Glancing down, Trey saw that he was bandaged. "I am not seriously injured?"

"Lady Virineia thinks you were over-exhausted. You were not even bleeding anymore." Apolo's lips were twitching with suppressed laughter.

Trey glared at him. "If you laugh, brother, and I will wipe that smirk off your face." He sat up from the comfortable bed of pillows and shoved a clean tunic over his head. Glancing around, he wasn't surprised to see the comfort and luxury in the huge, study. On the pirate satellite, Maeryn had impressed him with the grandeur of her surroundings, but now he was disgusted by what he perceived as the decadence of the emperor's wife. "Send her in," he ordered Apolo. He wanted nothing more than to conclude this business swiftly and return to Arora.

Apolo snickered as he headed to the opening where he paused to look back at him. "Don't be harsh on her, my lord prince. She did save your life!"

He ducked out before he could hear Trey swear.

A few moments later, Virineia entered the tent. Their eyes met, and Trey looked away first. The sight of her made his insides churn. She may not have outright lied to him, but she had not been completely honest. He had come to respect and to trust her on the satellite, and now he felt disgusted that he could be so completely fooled.

"Are you feeling better? Are you hungry?" Without waiting for his response, she opened the tent and issued an order for food. A moment elapsed before she took a tray from outside and brought it to where he now sat cross-legged. Trey was hungry. He took food and ate without speaking. She didn't speak either as she poured herself a drink that smelled suspiciously like wine, but alcohol did not exist on Calabria. Trey shuddered to think of how drunk Calabrians would behave.

She poured him a cup. "I have managed to cultivate my own grapes on the satellite."

So she was drinking wine! Trey enjoyed the smooth taste and drained the cup. He reached for the stoneware jug.

"Don't drink too much," she warned him with a smile. "Your Calabrian blood cannot handle it."

Trey let his hand drop. Was that why he couldn't drink more than a glass of wine on Earth before he began to get extremely disoriented. "How can I be sure that I am Calabrian?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

Virineia raised her chin. She wore a jeweled gold circlet around her forehead, and he thought to himself that she was a worthy mate for Zeno. Treacherous, cold-hearted, she had been ready to slit his throat on the satellite had he proven to be molded in the image of Zeno the Butcher although she knew he was her flesh and blood. He wondered if there was any maternal feeling in her heart of stone.

"You are my son, Trey."

"When I had no name and no memory, I became Trowa Barton. Then Apolo and Arora gave me memories and suddenly I was Trey of Calabria." He glared at her. "Why should I believe any of you?"

"I understand that you are confused. But you can trust me, Trey, when I tell you I could be no more certain that you are my son."

"Why should I trust you?" He shoved away the tray of food so that it overturned. Trey couldn't help the hurt that flowed through him as she stared at him impassively. His stomach ached from the emotion.

"You have no reason to trust me, Trey." She came to be near him. Trey closed his hands into fists, thinking how much he would enjoy hitting her. His nerves were wound so tightly he almost did lash out when she put a hand on his shoulder. "I won't claim to be your mother. That role was taken from me."

"Zeno?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Are you going to blame him?"

"Zeno, Dax, Xuxa. I know not. Does it matter now? They all share the blame, of that I am certain. Zeno because he failed to protect me, and Dax because he is a bastard of the lowest degree who would do anything to further Zeno's power. I understand Xuxa's motivations. She is the woman Zeno abandoned, left with a son to protect. You and I took everything away from her, Trey. So she used Dax to dispose of me, and Dilan to remove you." Virineia sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore, Trey. That is the past."

He wanted to shout that it mattered to him, but he forced back his anger. Trey had not come here to demand answers. "I need your help." It was galling to admit it. "My friends and I have a plan to penetrate the imperial fortress on the Edgeland, but we need a diversion."

"That should be simple enough to arrange. Follow me."

He followed her out of the tent, and she directed his attention to the hulking shapes that he had thought were gigantic boulders. They were actually cleverly disguised, but he was surprised, then furious to recognize the outline of the gundams, both Wing and Deathscythe.

"What are they doing here?" he demanded, spinning to look at her. "I told you on the satellite that I would not use the technology of Earth to take what is rightfully mine!"

She sighed. "You are a fool, Trey, to think Zeno won't do anything – anything! – to keep his hold on the throne. He would not hesitate to use the gundams."

"I will take what is mine over his body, not on the rubble of what is left of Calabria when the gundam firepower has destroyed it!" Trey glared at her. "You should not have brought them here!"

"I had hoped that you would see that you need them. Have you formed any alliances beyond that which you have with the warlord, Apolo, son of Dax the Demon?"

Trey looked around for Apolo and did not see him. Virineia stood with her arms folded over her chest, her brows raised. "Are you suggesting Apolo may not be my ally? You do not know…"

"You do not know! You question my motives while you keep at your side a Guerani survivor who has just as much reason to manipulate you into destroying the emperor as anyone!" Her anger burst free. "This planet is a cesspool of evil and betrayal! You should go back to Earth where you can live in peace! There is nothing here but desert sands and vicious, brutal men. "

"Perhaps I am one of those vicious, brutal men!"

"If I believed that, I would have ended your life on the satellite."

"I didn't come here to argue with you or listen to your suspicions. I asked for your help. I have no intention of using the gundams. I wanted your men to attack the fortress, and while the imperials were busy chasing them off, one of us was going to sneak inside to disable the security system."

She glared at him. "Do you really think you have any chance?"

"I have to try it my way."

"If you fail, I will take your woman and child away from this place."

"Arora will not go." He thought of his sweet, infant daughter, and added, "I would rather Shamara live or die on Calabria."

Tears made Virineia's eyes shine. "Why did you save her?"

"Because I love her and I wanted her to live, but if it is not her destiny…"

"She is Guerani, Trey. If she bonded with you, she must have shown you her destiny."

He raised a brow. "How did you know…?"

"Because I knew about Valerya, and Arora must have shown Dax something to make him spare her the death in the sands when she was born. What other reason would he have?" She looked away and wiped a tear from her eye, but she said no more. "My men will attack the fortress at the setting of the second sun. Be ready then."

Trey watched her walk away, then sought Apolo who was waiting with horses. As they rode back to his own camp, Trey wondered if he had any reason not to trust Apolo. Dax was his father, but Dax had never shown Apolo any but superficial approval. He had been as abandoned in Trey's suite as Arora had been. The difference was that Apolo had earned his father's grudging approval whereas Arora never could. Trey could not distrust Apolo and he should not have let Virineia question his motives for helping him. Apolo was a pleasure-loving man whose loyalty was deep to him and to Arora, not a wizard bent on avenging the death of his people.

When they arrived back at the camp, Trey wanted nothing more than to apologize to Arora for his behavior. But he was immediately set upon by Duo. "You are not going to believe who has arrived to help us!"

Trey didn't have a chance to guess before the tent flap opened and a bright blond head emerged. "Quatre!"

Quatre hurried to him and threw his arms around him. "Trowa! Trowa I have missed you! I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

"I am sure you were hoping likewise," remarked another familiar voice, and he looked up from Quatre to see Wufei standing outside a tent with his arms folded over his chest.

Trey pushed Quatre back from him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Testing one of Dr. Stryfe's theories," replied Wufei. "He was quite certain that the wormhole was opening to the same galaxy."

"I suppose he's worried about Trynity." In his place, Trey would be worried sick about Shamara.

Quatre giggled. "He thinks she's fine with Maxwell."

Duo frowned. "She _was_ fine with me."

"Nelson requested permission from the king to allow us to enter the wormhole," continued Wufei.

"Nelson?"

Heero answered Trey's query. "Nelson has been given command of L10, just as I thought he might."

"Temporary command," amended Wufei. "Anyway, the traitor Nelson got us permission, and we went through the wormhole. The king is concerned about Relena, but he is more worried about possible war with the Calabrians."

"How did you manage to get through without damage to your craft?"

"Dr. Stryfe studied the data collected when the Calabrians left our system. He discovered that they shut off all power just as the gravitational pull trapped them in the vortex. Apparently the energy in the wormhole overloads the systems, so we did as he suggested and when we came through, we were able to power up our shuttle."

"You came on a shuttle, not your gundams?" Trey was glad there were no more gundams.

"Nelson wasn't about to let two more gundams slip away. Are the other three all right? The king wants them returned to L10 as soon as possible."

Trey felt guilty in admitting, "I'm afraid Heavyarms won't be going back. I detonated it."

Quatre and Wufei stared at him with open mouths. Wufei recovered sooner. "I'm sure you had your reasons."

Not a single good reason, Trey thought regretfully.

"Heero and Duo told us about your rescue mission." Quatre grinned at him. "You can count us in."

Trey narrowed his eyes. "No screwing around this time, Winner. This is serious."

Quatre winked. "You can count on me."

Trey knew they wanted to talk to him more, but he had something else to take care of, so he excused himself and headed to his tent. He wanted to take Arora in his arms and beg her forgiveness. But when he entered his tent, he saw that Arora was not alone. Ryana of Bayman was bouncing a whimpering Shamara on her lap as Arora sat nearby watching with a pained expression on her face.

"She'll be the most spoiled princess! Won't you, little Shamara? You will have all of Calabria and Bayman at your feet."

Trey looked from Arora to Ryana. "What are you talking about?"

Ryana quickly thrust Shamara into Arora's arms and hurried to throw herself against Trey. "Prince Trey! You have returned!" She tried to kiss him, but Trey shoved her back.

"What are you doing here?" He was afraid he knew the answer.

"I came with Wufei and Quatre. Our ships met near the pirate satellite where I was headed to find you. My father expects us to marry." She shrugged as a complacent smile curved her lips. "I know how things are on this planet. You may keep Arora as your concubine, and I think your daughter is adorable. You can keep her too."

"What makes you think I will marry you?" he demanded, keenly aware that Arora was deeply upset by Ryana's words.

The princess' smile did not fade. She was very sure of herself, but she had reason to be. "Because if you do not marry me, I will offer myself to Zeno. I don't care for Dilan; he is not a man, but if you will not take me, I will join with your father and he will become the recipient of my father's armed forces. You cannot refuse."

When had Ryana become a calculating bitch? "What makes you think you can walk out of my camp if I refuse to marry you?"

She shrugged. "You won't refuse. There is too much at stake." She glanced at Arora who was now nursing Shamara. "She knows as well as you that your insurrection is doomed to failure without the might to back it. Besides, you couldn't marry her! Why would you want a Calabrian female?" In her eyes the women of his home planet had as much worth as a dog.

Trey knew there was only one thing he could do. "What makes a marriage legitimate?" he asked as he controlled his frustrated anger. Arora was concentrating on her daughter, not even looking at him. She would make this sacrifice for him without him having to discuss it with her.

"Mutual vow before witnesses. A ceremony would be nice, but not necessary."

"It is the same on Calabria." He grabbed her arm. "I have mutual vow to make. Come with us, Arora." He dragged the laughing princess outside the tent. Arora followed although she did so reluctantly, bravely holding back the tears that made her golden eyes shine. 

"I would like each and every one of you to listen to me!" He shouted to get the attention of his men. Apolo took a step forward, his concern for Arora obvious, but stopped when Trey put up his hand. 

Trey released Ryana. "I have tried to make you men value your women, but I have not set a good example. I will take a woman as my wife this day. She will be my only woman, from this day forward. I will not have a concubine, nor will I ever condone such practices under my rule." 

The men were staring at him in confusion and disbelief. Ryana was smiling smugly, awaiting his announcement. "I am not a full-blooded Calabrian," he continued. "I am half-human, with human feelings. My love has made me stronger, not weak." He turned and held out his hand to Arora. "I want you to be my wife, Arora, daughter of Dax."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "But Trey…"

"Take my hand, Arora, and remain at my side for the remainder of our days. I want no other; I could not live without you."

"But…" She looked at Ryana who was staring incredulously at them. Her big brown eyes came back to him. "What of Bayman?"

"What of Bayman? I have no need of them. I have need of you, Arora. I love you. I could not bear life without you at my side."

With a trembling hand she reached out to him, and he drew her to him.

_"She is such a stupid little pest! Why do you force me to keep her at my side? I hate her!"_

"You are young and foolish!" Zeno glared down at him and Trey trembled. "She is our destiny, Trey!"

"What do you mean?" Trey demanded. "How can a female be my destiny?"

"Some day you will understand! For now, keep her safe!"

Trey could tell from the shadows in the tent that the sun was beginning to set. Arora was sleeping, her arms around him, her head in his shoulder, and he was reluctant to leave her, but he had made plans to attack the fortress. He leaned down to kiss Arora's parted lips and she opened her eyes, then smiled sleepily as she stretched. "Are you leaving?"

"I hope to be back by morning with Relena and Trynity. The camp needs to be moved, so I have already given orders to that effect. I don't think the men will disobey." He kissed her again. "They would not dare let any harm befall my wife."

"I still cannot believe we have done this. I am not worthy of you, my lord prince."

Trey was laughing as he left their bed to search out his clothing. "I am not worthy of you, Arora. Let's leave it at that or I'll start to wonder what it means that we are not worth of each other." When he was finished dressing, he reached for his sword, but when he raised it, he realized it was not his, but the sword Arora carried.

A sweat broke out over his forehead as he held his father's sword in his hand. The room was spinning around him. "Trey!" he heard Arora call as he fell to his knees.

_"Are you here to challenge me over a woman?" Zeno tossed aside his cup. Xuxa pulled her gaping robe together and stepped back._

Trey was trembling as he raised his sword. "If I must kill you to make Arora mine, then I will."

Zeno threw back his head in mocking laughter. "You are a weak fool, Trey!"

"Did you not kill your father to have my mother?"

"I thought there was value in your mother!" Zeno curled his lip in scorn. "What value can you get from Dax's female?"

"I love her!" Trey felt tears prick his eyes. He shouldn't do this! He couldn't do this! But he would dare anything for her.

Zeno stepped closer to his own sword. "Love? Ah, yes, that wondrous human emotion! Virineia claimed to love me, but she rejected me when I proved myself unworthy of her love. You don't love Arora! You want to take her as your woman. I won't fight you because you want to mate with your imperial guard. Do it and leave me out of it. There isn't a man in the palace who doesn't believe she is already your whore."

"You filthy bastard!" Once he swung his sword at his father, there was no going back. The metal of his own connected with Zeno's imperial blade.

"It has begun," cried Xuxa excitedly as her son seemed to appear from no where to stand at her side. 

"He cannot defeat Zeno," said Dilan. "Tomorrow what was his will be mine!"

Dax stood in the shadows watching with his arms folded. His dark eyes chilled Trey to his very soul.

The sword dropped from Trey's hand, and when he looked at Arora, startled by his memory, he saw that she was concerned.

"I…I fought my father!"

"That is not possible! You could not have challenged Zeno and yet still live, not if he does as well. Do you remember anything else?"

"Xuxa and Dilan were there. Dax…Dax was there." Trey shuddered as he remembered.

"What happened?" She reached out for his hands, but he did not allow her to touch him. This was a memory he wanted to find on his own.

"I don't know." He picked up the sword again, but he felt nothing but cold steel. He saw no more.

Disappointed, he tossed it aside. "I have to go, Arora." Pulling her into his arms, he held her close. "I love you, Arora." He would do anything for her. What had he done in the past? 

__

"She is our destiny, Trey."

As he held her in his arms, he wondered how she could be Zeno's destiny. His eyes fell on the sword. Why did she carry his sword? 

Only Zeno knew the answer to that question.

But Trey felt joy in his heart because for the first time in many years, he was sure of who he was.


	23. The hospitality of the demon

****

Edgeland Fortress

Relena paced back and forth clenching her fists at her sides. Every sound in the hallway made her turn to the door expecting to be dragged away as Trynity had been hours ago. Although she was worried sick about Trynity, Relena was even more terrified thinking about what might become of her. When the men had come to take away Trynity, she had marched out boldly, with as much nerve as when tried to hold off the Demon's forces with just her. She managed to kill four men before she was captured. Relena still shuddered as she remembered the screams of the women as they were captured, raped, or killed. Were it not for Trynity's stupid courage, they have been left amongst dead and dying of the Warlord's camp. Dax the Demon himself had disarmed her with his whip, then claimed Trynity for himself. Relena had almost fallen under the sword despite Trynity's efforts to include her in Dax's reprieve, but help came from an unexpected source. Lady Une had been riding with the men, and her slick handling of the Calabrian lord resulted in her being brought to this luxurious prison where she waited to learn what was to become of her. Une had quickly pointed out the value of Dax's prisoners although Dax was seemed to put only one value to a woman. The men had taken Trynity to Dax, and Relena feared for her in that fiend's hands.

Footsteps stopped outside the locked door, and Relena spun to face it. When it opened, she was disgusted to see Lady Une enter. The door locked behind the other woman when she had stepped into the room "Are you comfortable, princess? Are they treating you well?" she asked with false concern.

"Are you completely insane?" demanded Relena, taking a step toward her. "What do you think you can gain from these people?"

Une shrugged. "A little revenge, I suppose." She laughed. "I'm getting some right now. If it weren't for that little bitch Trynity Stryfe, Lionel Nelson and I would have defeated the Cinq Kingdom, and your peace-loving hypocrite of a brother would be under my heel instead of spreading his deadly dull message of peace. If Lt. Stryfe had followed orders, the battle would have been ours. Now she's getting what she deserves. Trust me, Dax the Demon is not the kind of man a woman dreams about!"

The disgusted look on Une's face made Relena even more anxious for Trynity. "What are you going to do with us?"

"If there is anything left of Miss Stryfe after Dax gets done with her, I imagine we can put her brain to use. As for you," Une's smile sickened Relena. "Your brother would pay to have you returned, and I will make him pay dearly before I deliver your rotting corpse to him."

Relena took a step back. "You _are_ insane! Why would you do such a thing? How can you ally yourself with these people?"

"Why would I do such a thing? Because I despise your brother and I detest peace. How can I ally myself with these people? Theirs is an honest civilization, one which glorifies the powerful and will never espouse the ideal of peace."

"You're wrong! When Trey regains his power, he will bring change to this planet." Relena believed her words. His time among them on Earth and fighting in the colonies had not been wasted. He would introduce a new concept to the Calabrians.

Une threw back her head in laughter. "Are you talking about Trowa Barton? He is nothing to these people but an impostor." Une narrowed her eyes as she stared at Relena. "And I will do whatever I can to see that he remains just that."

Before she could say anything more, the door swung open and guards filed in preceding the entrance of a man that Relena did not need to have announced to her. Trey looked so much like his father that Relena was startled. But as the older version of Trey scanned the room with cold disdain before coming to come to rest on Lady Une, Relena knew that two men could not be any less alike. 

Une had the sense to lower her head. Her humility made Relena feel nauseous.

"Earth woman, is this the princess of whom you spoke?" Zeno's gaze fell on Relena, and without waiting for Une to answer he asked, "Are you the princess of Earth?"

Relena knew Trynity would make some smart-ass Duo Maxwell type reply, but she could only nod speechlessly. The emperor came closer to her, and Relena shrank back, coming against Une who grabbed her shoulders to keep her from putting any more distance between her and the emperor of Calabria. As Zeno looked her over from head to foot, Relena felt hysteria mounting inside when she realized she was about to suffer the same fate as Trynity.

"Shall I prepare her for you, lord Zeno?" asked Une with too much enthusiasm.

Zeno gently took Relena's chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him. It took all her willpower not to faint as she looked into eyes that were almost identical in color and shade to Trowa's and Shamara's. There was no doubt in Relena's mind that this man was his father and that Trey was who he claimed to be.

She couldn't help but tremble as he looked down at her, and she felt ashamed of her cowardice when a half-smile touched his lips. "Do not worry, Princess. You are too young for me. But I may offer you to my son."

"Which one?" Relena regretted her question when he saw a fleeting look of pain in his eyes that was quickly replaced by anger. 

Releasing her, Zeno stepped away. "I have only one son! The man who pretends to be my son is a liar who dishonors my house. He will soon pay dearly for his treachery." He looked at Une. "You promised superior weapons. Where are they?"

Une looked directly at Relena. "Where are the gundams? You will surrender them to the Calabrian Empire."

"I don't know where they are!" Relena thought they might be on the pirate satellite, but she wasn't sure. She wasn't about to tell them anything.

"If you are here, then Heero Yuy must not be far behind. He's always pulling you out of your stupid escapades, and usually it requires the use of his gundam," said Une with her repulsive smug smile. "And while I have no doubt he would try to keep the gundams out of Calabrian hands, I think he might do anything to save you."

"He would rather detonate his gundam than surrender it to you and your new friends!" The moment she said it, Relena snapped her mouth shut, mortified by her outburst.

Zeno threw back his head in laughter. "You Earth women are full of spirit! That is what I liked about my Virineia."

"Perhaps because such spirit burns too brightly it flickers out quickly." Another woman had entered the room without notice, and by the ornate garments she wore and her audacity to speak to the emperor, Relena guessed that she was important.

Zeno did not turn to look at her. Relena wasn't sure what she read in his eyes. Disgust? "Ah, Xuxa, you are always there with an unsolicited observation."

"I seek only to please you, my lord."

Relena had heard Trey speak of this woman, so she knew that she was the emperor's concubine and the mother of Prince Dilan. There was no denying the faire-haired woman was beautiful, but there was something about her pale blue eyes that was repulsive. She viewed the occupants of the room with as much contempt as the emperor, but she included him in her condemning gaze.

"Did you bring your worthless son with you?" asked Zeno without looking at her.

Another man stepped in behind Lady Xuxa and Relena recognized him from their skirmish with the Calabrians shortly before arriving at L10. He was undoubtedly Prince Dilan. "I am here, father."

Zeno did not bother to hide his aversion to the sight of his heir. "This woman is a princess of Earth whose army of four defeated your imperial guard in battle and chased you back into our system like fleeing females."

Dilan's face colored with shame. "Their technology was superior to our own."

"You have the opportunity to rectify that. Do you want this woman? An alliance through marriage to one of them would be beneficial to Calabria. Since you have so displeased the princess from Bayman, this is your only option to regain what you have lost."

Relena looked at Dilan, silently praying he was not interested.

Dilan didn't even look at her. "I wanted Arora! She is still alive in the Wastelands! I have seen her with my own eyes! I would still take her as my wife."

"Arora is not for you," stated Zeno. "She is dishonored, and if not dead in reality, dead in our eyes."

Xuxa moved toward the emperor. "You allowed Dax to dispose of her when you knew our son wanted her to be his wife!"

"Perhaps you should argue that point with Dax. As head of his house, he has the right of disposal of any females." Zeno raised his brow, daring Xuxa to speak again. Relena held her breath, wondering if his concubine would extend the argument because she felt Zeno's suppressed violence as if it were a living thing, and any further words from his concubine would probably be her last.

But Xuxa knew when to defer. She lowered her head. "As you say, my lord."

Zeno turned his attention to Dilan. "As for you, I want you to deliver the pretender's head to me. If you fail, I will settle for yours."

Dilan's face turned white. "I will do all that I can to please you, my lord father."

"I am sure you will." Zeno sneered at his son. "But as usual, you will fall short of accomplishing anything worthwhile."

Dilan's hand went to his sword, but before he could touch it, his mother hissed for him to stop.

Zeno threw back his head in mocking laughter. "I am surrounded by cowards and fools."

"We are in good company," said Xuxa, her eyes on Zeno.

Zeno's smile faded. "One day you will go too far, bitch."

Without responding, she walked out, daring to turn her back on the emperor.

"If she wasn't Joran's sister, I would feed her to the hogs," remarked Zeno. 

Relena was hoping that the little family squabble would work in her favor, but Dilan turned his attention to her again.

"She looks weak and pale," assessed Dilan. "She would not last a week."

"Who says _you_ are going to last a week?" Zeno stared straight at his son before his eyes dropped to the younger man's sword. Even Relena could see the challenge in the emperor's eyes.

Dilan stood trembling with silent rage but he made no move to retaliate. "I don't want the Earth woman."

"Then we will let Dax have both women." Zeno glared at his son. "Get out! Go find the pretender and bring him back to me. You will forget about Arora." After Dilan left, Zeno looked at Relena. "Until you remember where those gundams are, you will remain with Dax. He may do with you as he wishes."

Relena wanted to shout their location to save herself, but she managed to control her cowardice. "I don't know where they are!"

"A few days with Dax might give you a revelation or two." Zeno looked past her to Lady Une. "Come with me woman."

Une left with the emperor without looking again at Relena. She hoped Zeno would kill the witch, but she knew that the Calabrians were using her to get information so he would keep her close by until she had outlived her usefulness. Relena couldn't even feel any consolation in the fact that Lady Une would end up like any other used up female on the planet. Emperor Zeno struck Relena as even more cruel and heartless than the Demon that had brought them back to this fortress, leading them like animals with the females he had carelessly left for his men's amusement. Relena could not believe Trowa was Zeno's son. Were it not for the physical resemblance, they would have nothing in common. She felt sorry for Trey to have grown up in the horrible man's household. He had no affection for the mother of his heir, and he openly despised Prince Dilan. But she could not feel sorry for Dilan. If he had something to do with usurping Trey's position on Calabria, then he well deserved whatever fate Zeno had planned for him. Anybody could see that Zeno had no intention of allowing Dilan to rule in his place. Dilan would have to use treachery to wrest the throne from his father, and Relena knew by the chill that his gaze sent down her spine that Zeno was more than his son's match.

When they had gone, she resumed her pacing. Wringing her hands, Relena worried about how Heero would take the news of her capture by the imperial forces. He was a soldier with ten times her own common sense, so he must surely have concluded when he didn't find her among the dead that she was worth more alive than dead to the Calabrians. But she was sure that Heero was making plans to rescue her.

The door opened, and seeing Dax standing in the doorway, Relena stepped quickly back, looking frantically for something to protect herself. Dax watched her with expressionless dark eyes, then yanked on a chain, bringing Trynity stumbling into the room wearing nothing but the metal collar around her neck. Bruises marked her body, a testament to the not so gentle hospitality. One side of her face was swollen and one of her eyes was dark and puffy. Relena took a step toward her, but Dax snarled, then dragged her to the wall where he chained her to a metal ring. Relena didn't spare a thought as to why the man had such a thing in her personal chambers.

Dax turned his attention to her. "The emperor has informed me that I may take you into my house."

"You will never live to see that day!" taunted Trynity. Relena wished she would keep her mouth shut.

Dax turned around to look at her. "You have not had enough?"

In answer, she spit on the floor.

Dax started towards her, and Relena was about to throw herself in his way in a feeble attempt to protect Trynity, but a rap at the door preceded the entry of Prince Dilan. "Dax, there is small force approaching."

Dax reluctantly turned away from them. "Is it the Warlord?"

"One of the scouts reported that the pirate chieftain is on the surface with an army. It can only be them."

Dax looked at Trynity. "I regret, my dear, that I will have to finish this later." He looked at Relena. "As for you, be ready to do my bidding when I return. As a princess, you are worthy to become my wife, and the flame haired warrior shall be my concubine. Perhaps she will breed me a son of which I can be proud."

Dilan didn't bother to look at them before leaving with Dax and Relena heard the door lock behind them. Relena hurried to Trynity who was examining the lock on the collar around her neck with fingers that were shaking.

"Are you all right?"

"Do I look all right? For the love of God, Relena, you can be such a dolt sometimes! Find me something like a hairpin. There must be something small and straight around here that I can use to short out this lock." 

Relena left her to search and managed to find a brooch from which Trynity tore the pin. She poked around at the lock for a few moments while Relena stood by watching uselessly. Finally it sizzled, shooting sparks before the collar popped open, and Trynity tore it from her neck.

"Bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Trynity had such wild look in her eyes that Relena put herself in her path so that she could not go to the door. 

"Use some sense, Trynity! He is with his men! You can't kill him now. They would kill you before you could even find him." But Trynity was still staring at the door as Relena forced her away, then made her sit on a bench while she found water and tore a cloth to take care of her wounds.

"He thought he could break me," mumbled Trynity, staring past Relena. "I didn't break. I won't break. I won't!" Tears pushed out over her lashes.

Relena put aside the cloth and put her arms around her. Trynity was trembling. "You are safe now. Maybe the pirates will kill him."

"A man like that doesn't get killed on a battlefield!" Trynity's voice cracked. "He is a demon, just as they call him. A monster." 

When Trynity burst into tears, Relena gathered her in her arms and rocked her until the other woman managed to regain control of her emotions, then she left her to find a garment while Trynity took care of her own cuts and bruises. She found a plain white tunic that Trynity slipped over her head.

"Is the baby all right?" asked Relena. 

"He wouldn't hurt me like that! He thinks I'll breed for him. Pig!"

Relena looked at her face and took her hands. "Did…did he…" She couldn't even bring herself to ask the question.

Trynity didn't answer as she squeezed Relena's hands. "We have to get out of here! They want the gundams and will do anything to get them."

"I…I can't be as brave as you," confessed Relena.

"I'm not brave! I'm stupid!" Trynity laughed, then cried again. "It would have been so easy just to give up! But I couldn't! He kept hitting me and laughing, and then I would smart off to him, and…"

Relena hugged her, tears in her own eyes as she imagined the hell Trynity had been to with the Demon. "You spend way too much time with Duo Maxwell."

Trynity laughed, then pushed away from Relena to check the room thoroughly. "Did you see that witch, Une? She watched Dax beat me for a while."

"Une hates us. She is with Zeno now."

Trynity looked at her. "Zeno seems to like that type of woman. Xuxa paid Dax a little visit during our playtime. I wonder if Zeno knows his concubine gets the imperial treatment from Dax."

Relena stared at her incredulously. "I cannot believe Zeno would put up with that. I could see that he hates that woman. Are you sure?"

Trynity winced. "Trust me. I know what I saw. She allowed him to treat her like a bitch in heat so that she could nag him about Arora."

"Does he know that Arora is alive?"

"He does now and he is furious. I can't believe he is her father, or that Apolo is his son." Trynity shuddered. "I would choose the Wasteland over him any day. I feel sorry for the woman who was his wife."

"Do you think the pirates have attacked?" asked Relena. "Maeryn did say she was going to return. Maybe they are coming to rescue us!"

"Don't get your hopes up. They have laser guns to hold them off although I can't imagine Dax wanting to do anything but cut them up with his sword." Trynity went to the door and examined it carefully. "There is some type of electronic lock on the outside." She put her back to the door and slid down to sit on the floor. "I can't reach it from here."

Relena went to sit beside her. "Do you think Heero and Duo will get us out of here?"

Trynity looked at her. "They will do everything they can." She laughed. "They got me out of your brother's palace."

"Actually, it was me," Relena reminded her. "You had already left."

They were silent for a moment, then Trynity said, "I think they'll come."

"If they haven't been killed by that Wasteland lord Joran that Trey had gone to meet. I heard Zeno say that Xuxa is that man's sister."

Trynity sighed. "I'm not giving up hope. I believe in Trey, and I trust Duo."

"I believe in Heero," said Relena. He had never failed her. 

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe we're doing this!"

"Tough luck, Wufei, paper beats rock." Duo looked at the others as he rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Whose next?"

"This is a waste of time," pointed out Heero. He was next. Maxwell had beaten everyone so far for the privilege of sneaking into the fortress. "You are going to beat me, too. I think you have somehow figured this damn game out."

"I think you're right," remarked Trey, who stood watching with his arms folded over his chest. He had been the first to go down. "Maxwell, get in there and disable the security when the troops move out."

"I am more qualified to do that," pointed out Heero.

Duo grinned. "I'm a lot better at re-wiring doors than you are."

"Plenty of practice on Miss Stryfe's door," piped up Quatre.

"The practice will come in handy now!" 

They all fell silent as the pirate forces appeared on the horizon. After launching a few missiles at the fortress that caused minimal damage, the pirates waited until the imperial troops charged out of the fortress before dropping back in order to make the Calabrians chase them into the Wastelands. Duo, who had managed to reach the fortress in the confusion of the missile attacks, slipped inside through the open portal as the mounted troops charged past.

"Now we wait," said Trey.

"Do you think he will sabotage the security first or find Miss Stryfe?" asked Wufei.

They looked at each other.

"Stryfe." They said together.

Heero chuckled. "So what if he does. She's more competent anyway."

"We don't know what shape she is in," pointed out Trey. "Dax isn't called the Demon because it sounds nice with his name."

"Guys, I don't believe it! Isn't that Duo's signal?"

Heero looked to the fortress. There was a flashing light which was the agreed upon signal. He was sure everyone was just as surprised as he that Duo had put the mission before his personal feelings.

They made no more comments as they dashed across the sand and slipped into the fortress where Duo met them as they came through the door.

"Careful! I overheard some guards talking. I understood enough to know that Dax is still inside. Prince Dilan led the troops out."

"Dilan was here?" Trey put his hand on his sword.

Heero grabbed his arm when he would have headed back to the door. "We aren't here for your personal revenge."

Trey dropped his hand away. "You are right. Let's divide and look for Relena and Trynity." He looked at Quatre. "_You_ are _not_ coming with _me_."

Quatre grinned. 

"Someone's coming!" Wufei called softly from the corner where he was keeping watch. 

Heero pressed buttons on the door to the room nearest, but it wouldn't open. "Duo, get over here and do your thing."

The sound of many footsteps was getting louder as they approached and Duo pried off the panel to the door to pull and re-rout the wires. In a matter of seconds he had a tangled mess of wiring that Heero hoped he understood.

"I expect this problem to be taken care of," Heero heard an authoritative voice.

"Zeno!" gasped Trey. Heero saw that he had become pale at the sound of his father's voice.

"I will do all in my power to rid Calabria of both the pretender and the warlord, my lord."

The footsteps stopped. "What do you know of the pretender? Is it possible, Dax, that…"

"That man is a fraud! Trey could not possibly be alive."

Heero glanced at Trey. He was visibly upset by the conversation between his father and his imperial guard. He stood ready to seize his friend in case he tried to confront them, but Trey seemed to have his emotions in check. Now was not the time to challenge Zeno and Dax, and he knew it. Until Trey remembered exactly what had happened the first time he had challenged Zeno, he should not attempt to re-enact the fateful duel with his father.

"But if he is…"

"I know that man." It was Lady Une. "He is not your prince. He is an impostor who specializes in stealing identities. Before he took this identity, he called himself Trowa Barton. The real Trowa Barton had been murdered by his people so that he might pilot the gundam."

"You are certain?" Heero thought Zeno sounded ambivalent. If the man had any feeling for his son, the appearance of a pretender must be upsetting to him if he honestly believe him dead. What did Zeno know about Trey's disappearance? By his questions, he probably was not directly involved in the disposal of his heir. 

Heero looked at Trey. Was possible that four years ago he had attempted to flee Calabria to seek the aid of Bayman? And if not, who had been responsible for his disappearance? 

"I am quite certain," responded Une. "He is an opportunist."

"Trust me, my lord, this man is not your son."

"I have no choice but to trust you Dax. I am returning to the imperial city. Rid me of the pretender and the Warlord. If Dilan proves incompetent, rid me of him, too."

The door slid open, and as they filed into the room, Duo slapped the faceplate back on the control panel and joined them. The door closed before the emperor and his entourage turned the corner.

"Dax is very sure that I am dead," commented Trey.

"Dax most likely had something to do with your disappearance," suggested Wufei. 

Trey put his hand to his head and closed his eyes. "If only I could remember!"

Nobody commented about the emperor, but Heero drew the same conclusions the others probably had. A man who could callously order his imperial guard to dispose of his crowned heir now had probably done it before. 

"Do you know the layout of this place?" asked Heero to distract Trey. "Where might they be?"

"If he considers them prisoners, he may have put them in the detention center. If Dax has other plans for them…" he paused and Heero knew exactly what he meant. By the look on Duo's face, he knew too. "He will most likely have put them in his personal suite."

Heero raised a brow. "You knew the man. Where are they?"

Trey frowned. "I wouldn't bother checking the detention center."

"If he touched my Trynity…" started Duo.

"Save the threats for later," said Wufei. "Quatre and I will stand guard. You guys go find Trynity and Relena."

Heero and Duo followed Trey through the twisting corridors. Although there were cameras and infrared scanners, Duo had done an admirable job of shutting them off. Heero wondered how long they would have before the Calabrians discovered that their security system had been tampered with. His question was answered when they rounded a corner and came up against a half dozen men who drew swords.

"This ain't good odds," said Duo, but as Heero and Trey drew their sword, Duo pulled a gun from behind his back and shot three of the men. "That ought to improve the odds a little."

Heero looked at him. "How long have you been carrying that thing?"

Duo shrugged. "Got it from Newt back on the satellite but I haven't had a need for it. Not many bullets left anyway."

Trey took out two of the men while Heero disabled the remaining guard and they continued on. Soon they came to the residential wing of the fortress, and after trying two of the doors and coming up with empty rooms, they found the one they were looking for. That room appeared to be deserted also when they walked in, but suddenly the door slammed shut behind them, and Heero turned quickly enough to avoid being bashed over the head by an ornate vase.

"Heero!" Relena dropped the vase and threw herself into his arms. He held her tight against him.

"Are you all right, Relena?" When she nodded vigorously, he held her close to him, then looked over her head to Trynity and Duo. Miss Stryfe was battered and looked almost as bad as she had the time they had pulled her from the cockpit of the Shadowhawk after the battle against the coalition.

Before Duo could say anything or even take a step toward her, Trynity blurted, "I'm all right, Duo! It's not as bad as it looks. I've been through worse."

"Yeah! After a blast in your gundam!" Duo clenched his fists at his side, and Heero could see that he was shaking with fury. "Who did this to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "There was a battle, Duo. Must have been about a hundred of them, so I got a little banged up. I'd say I got off rather easy."

Duo came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Stop joking. I want an answer, because that man is going to meet the god of death."

"Let's just get out of here!" she snapped, pushing herself away from him. "Now is not the time for the god of death to make an appearance."

"She's right," agreed Heero. He didn't need the beseeching look from Relena to know that he should intercede for Trynity. Duo might do something stupid to avenge the beating she had obviously received. "We have to get away from here before the imperials return."

"Can you walk, babe?" Before she could reply, he lifted her up to carry her. Heero wondered why any of them doubted Duo's feelings for her. 

"This is silly! You're going to drop me!" But Trynity put her arms around his neck and buried her face against his neck.

Heero took Relena's hand, and they all left the room with Trey leading the way, and they encountered only one guard, which Duo promptly shot, before they reached the fortress entrance. Wufei was waiting for them and told them Quatre had already left. Heero had never thought that Quatre was a coward, and as he was wondering why Quatre had fled, they managed to get across the sands without being seen. Quatre was waiting by the horses and in the sand on his knees there was a man with his hands tied behind his back.

"Dax!" gasped Trey.

Quatre giggled. "He was just there for the taking, and I hoped I might redeem myself for that little fiasco with Miliardo and Noin."

The emperor's personal guard glared at Trey. If he recognized him, he was very clever at hiding it. "You must be the pretender. So very good of you to come to me so that I don't have to waste my time hunting you down."

Before Trey could reply, Trynity jumped from Duo's arms, grabbed his gun from behind his back and stumbled to the man on the ground. She put the barrel against his temple. "There is no good reason to keep a man like you alive."

No one was fast enough to stop her from pulling the trigger.

Instead of an explosion, there was a click. The chamber was empty.

Dax threw back his head in mocking laughter, and Duo caught Trynity when she would have fallen. There were tears pouring down her cheeks. No one needed to be told who had been responsible for her beating.

"Is that boy your mate?" asked Dax with a malicious smile. "You would be better off with a man who can protect you. When this is all over, my dear, I will take you back, but you will have to find a good way to make me forget your attempt to kill me."

"Shut the hell up!" Duo pulled a dagger and lunged toward him, but Trey grabbed his arm and shoved him back.

"He may be useful to me alive, not dead." Trey looked at Quatre. "Took some guts to snatch him."

"Not really," bragged Quatre. "He was just standing around, so I knocked him over the head. He didn't even hear me coming."

Heero raised a brow as he looked at the smirking imperial guard. "We might be making a mistake bringing him along."

"Mistake or not," said Trey as he stood over Dax. "Now that he is in my hands, I intend to make him pay."

Dax made no attempt to escape as Trey hauled him to his feet, dragged him to his horse and took a rope to tie to his hands. The dark man did no more than watch Trey, scrutinizing silently, and there was something in that regard that made Heero uncomfortable.

"He's evil," whispered Relena.

Heero looked down at her. "He didn't touch you, did he?"

She shook her head although she glanced quickly at Trynity who was held safely in Duo's arms. "But he warned me that he intended to make me his wife and Trynity as his concubine."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Heero couldn't help but chuckle. "The poor guy wouldn't have stood a chance against the two of you."

Relena glared at him. "How can you joke about such a thing! We were in danger!"

Heero bent down and hefted her over his shoulder. "Not much confidence in me, princess?"

"Put me down! I hate when you do this!" She started pounding on his back.

Wufei and Quatre looked at each other, then at Heero. He was amused by their shocked expressions. "Don't worry, guys. She's my wife. Isn't that right, Relena?"

She stopped pounding and turned to look at the other gundam pilots. Heero was afraid she was going to deny it, and when she did speak he let out a sigh of relief. "Of course! You don't think I would let just any guy do this, do you?"

He slapped her backside. "A little peace, now, woman!" When he managed to mount his horse, she shrieked in fear until he brought her down to sit before him. "I know just the thing to shut you up."

Relena blushed. "Not here!"

"I was talking about a kiss." Heero chuckled. She really did have nasty thoughts, but that was to his advantage. 

"Let's get going," called out Trey. He had tied Dax with a rope to his horse. "We have a long way to go to reach the new camp."

Relena slipped her arms around Heero's waist and held him tightly. "I knew you would save me."

"When haven't I?"

She opened her mouth to retort, then must have thought better of it. There really was no argument. Relena needed constant saving from her ridiculous judgment. Although this time it hadn't been her fault that she had been captured unless you counted the fact that she shouldn't have followed him to the planet, shouldn't have followed him through the wormhole, shouldn't have stowed away on the transport to follow him to L10…

"What do you think is so humorous?" she asked, and he realized he was laughing.

"How interesting you make my life."


	24. A family reunion in the Guerani hills

****

Guerani Hills Camp

Shortly after dawn, after finally arriving at the new campsite, Arora kept herself busy helping to raise the tents as Apolo directed the men to build traps around the camp. They now hid in the foothills of the sacred mountains, in a canyon that Trey and Apolo had found which would be easy to defend against those who would dare trespass in the ancient Guerani homeland. A pool created by an underground stream would be their source of fresh water, and Arora was delighted to find a hot spring while exploring the new site. Both she and Shamara enjoyed a warm bath before she returned to the camp where she helped prepare food, Shamara tucked inside a sling where she slept soundly. Arora wondered what Trey would think to see her performing female tasks. Despite her training as an imperial guard, after Trey had disappeared, Dax reminded her that she was a female and had ordered her schooled in the duties that would ultimately be hers when he handed her over to another man. At the time she had resented the training, considering it beneath her, but now she found some contentment in making the temporary home for Trey and their child.

After the first sun had set, a warning signal from a guard posted on an outcropping above the entrance to the canyon alerted them that an intruder was entering the canyon. Arora picked up her sword and went to stand by Apolo, both anticipating a battle, but they relaxed when they saw it was Lady Virineia and several of her men. 

She dismounted and walked to them. "Our part of the mission is complete," she announced to Apolo. 

"Where is Trey?" asked Arora anxiously. She didn't want to worry about his safety, but she couldn't help herself. She had been hurt that he left behind his personal imperial guards, but Arora knew she could trust his human friends to protect him if the need arose.

Virineia looked at her. "He signaled us when he had left the fortress, so we moved out as planned. I do not know why he is traveling at a slower pace. Perhaps one of his friends has been injured."

Apolo looked at Arora. "Do not worry, Arora. I am sure Trey is all right. You would feel his danger."

Apolo was right. Her Guerani senses would warn her of danger to her mate and she felt nothing.

Lady Virineia looked around the emerging camp. "This is an excellent location to defend. I heard your sentry but I did not see him." She glanced up at the mountains towering above them. "You should have a source of water from the snows on the peaks, and if I am not mistaken, that peak is a dormant volcano. I once asked Zeno to allow me to study it, but both he and Dax considered it unwise."

"Trey and I discovered this place when chasing Joran's people into the hills. For now it will serve us well for a base. If an enemy should get through the canyon passage, our followers will be able to flee into the mountains. Imperial troops will not follow." Apolo reached out to take Arora's hand. "They are superstitious."

Lady Virineia looked from Apolo to Arora. "Your people lived in these mountains."

"We believe our mother was the last," said Arora. She didn't add that Dax had effectively eliminated any others. 

Although Arora was somewhat in awe of Trey's beautiful mother and found it difficult to believe that she had been the wife of Zeno, Apolo was comfortable with any female.

"Will you share a meal with us?" he asked.

"I do not think Trey would be pleased to find me here," said the older woman sadly.

Apolo chuckled and offered her his arm. "Trey will just have to grow up and accept you as you are now and not for what you have done in the past."

As Apolo escorted her into the tent Arora had set up for her and Trey, Arora filled two wooden platters with food and followed them inside. Throughout most of the meal, Apolo amused Lady Virineia with stories of Trey's childhood, and while she laughed, Arora saw that each incident seemed to make her a little more melancholy. 

Arora desperately wanted to know why she had abandoned Trey, but she did not dare touch her. So during a moment of silence as Apolo chewed on his food, she asked, "Lady Virineia, I must ask you this because I love my husband and want to help him understand you. He would never ask you himself, so I will do it for him. Why did you leave Calabria?" She did not take her eyes off the other woman. If she lied, Arora would know.

Lady Virineia did not look away from her. " I had not intended to leave Trey behind. I had made arrangements to take him with me."

"You were going to take Trey from Calabria?" Apolo was aghast. Arora was also shocked. How could she have even entertained the notion of spiriting the crowned prince let alone make arrangements to actually do so?

"I couldn't live here anymore." She explained with a sigh. "I reluctantly accepted the place women had in this society because I understood that ignorance was at its root. I thought Zeno loved me, and I never lacked his respect. I had hoped to make Zeno realize that all life was precious, including females and that his people would follow the example he set in his own house. But I knew I had failed when…when our daughter was born."

Virineia put shaking hands to her face, and Arora wanted to reach out to comfort her, but Apolo shook his head. He was right to warn her. Their touch could be intrusive, and she sensed that Lady Virineia wanted to keep these feelings to herself. 

"He pretended to be happy when he held her in his arms only moments after her birth, but some time later, while I was sleeping, my beautiful child was taken away from me." She looked at Arora. "Even before I knew what had become of my child, Dax had come to me to proudly show me his daughter. While my beliefs were beyond my husband's comprehension, Dax had listened and spared you, Arora."

Arora could not speak as she stared at Virineia. The other woman did not know the whole truth! Dax had purposely caused her further pain by bragging of his daughter's birth. Not only had he done what Zeno could not, but he had also used Zeno's inability to cause the death of his child to his advantage. Glancing at her brother she could see that he was as outraged as she was about the perfidy of their father. 

"I remained with Zeno because I had no choice," continued the older woman, "But our marriage was dead. I ignored his pleas to return to him, and I didn't care that Xuxa was exerting her influence in his house. The day you came into Trey's suite, Arora, Zeno came to me begging me to forgive him, to return to him as his wife and try to love him again. But seeing you reminded me of what I could have had and what he destroyed. Even though he swore on his knees that he would do anything to redeem himself in my eyes, I could not forgive him. Your father had been with him and seen his pathetic plea to me, and I suppose he thought Zeno would become weaker if I remained in his house. So he offered to help me escape."

"I imagine there was something in it for him," commented Apolo sarcastically.

"He had always fought to keep me away from Trey, convincing Zeno that I would emasculate his heir. Seeing to what I had reduced the emperor, Dax most likely judged it prudent to remove me before Zeno publicly humiliated himself." Virineia smiled bitterly. "I imagine the ten thousand zenos from the pirate brute to whom he sold me was another good incentive to betray his friend. Dax arranged for me to escape into the Wastelands while Zeno was distracted leading a raid against marauders on the Edgeland. There I expected the pilot and craft that would take me to Bayman until I decided what I would do. Because I was not allowed to spend much time with Trey, Dax thought it would be less suspicious if he followed with my son. We met at the designated spot. Dax hadn't brought Trey, had even laughed that I could be so naïve to believe he would surrender the crown prince to me. I won't bother to tell you what that filthy bastard did to me before the pirate arrived to take me away. Despite all that I had to endure on the pirate satellite, nothing could compare to Dax. He is not natural."

Arora thought of Dax's chilling dark eyes and shuddered. Then she asked, "Why did you not return for Trey when you were able?" The woman she had become should have been able to come up with a plan to take her son.

Virineia sighed. "I had planned several times to come back, but each time there was an impediment. I had convinced my first protector that capturing Prince Trey would be well worth his while. He was killed by imperial troops when he landed in the Wastelands. My second protector refused to listen to me. My third protector was more interested in my knowledge of technology, but before I could convince him to rescue my son, he was killed in a raid. My fourth protector deemed the project too risky and a waste of time."

"And your fifth protector?" asked Apolo when she fell silent.

Virineia smiled faintly. "There was no fifth protector. After I killed the fourth, I earned the right to lead them. The men chose not to challenge me, and so I became a protector. But I had to prove myself to the pirates before they would risk their lives to save my son. Many wasted years passed before I finally felt I had their confidence. Then our satellite was attacked by the Calabrian fleet for supposedly killing Prince Trey." 

There were tears in her eyes and Arora felt sorry for Virineia. The other woman must have been devastated to learn of her son's death when she had come so close to attempting a rescue of her own. "Did you never wish to return to your planet?"

Virineia wiped away a tear. "I couldn't go." Another tear ran down her cheek. 

Apolo reached out to wipe it away, and when his fingers made contact with her skin, he stopped for just a moment to look into her eyes. When he finally took his hand away, she smiled at him.

"Your mother would be proud of you, both of you," said Virineia. "Valerya adored you, Apolo, and I know she would have loved you as well, Arora."

"I think she might approve of her marriage to Trey," said Apolo proudly. "Not to mention little Shamara."

Virineia seemed overwhelmed with emotion when Apolo lifted the sleeping baby from her comfortable cradle of pillows and laid her in her arms. Arora was touched by the love she saw in Virineia's eyes. "Valerya would have been happy to hold this child. The Guerani place high value on their women." She stroked the dark hairs on Shamara's head. "She has Guerani power, too, doesn't she? When Trey came to the satellite, all he could say for days was Shamara's name. At the time I thought he was in some type of battle in his delirium. Now I understand. Valerya told me that the most powerful of your people have the ability to transcend space and time, to draw someone into a sort of trance. She must have done so with him."

"Shamara is bonded to her father," Arora told her.

"As you are bonded to Dax," remarked Virineia.

Before Arora could deny it, the tent opened and one of the men announced, "Lord Apolo, the prince is returning."

Virineia put Shamara in Arora's arms. "I should be going. Trey won't be happy to see me here."

"I will speak to him," said Arora quickly before placing the sleeping baby back in her bed and following her and Apolo out of the tent. 

Despite Virineia's haste to leave before Trey arrived, there was no point because there was only one way in and out of their new camp. So Virineia stood by her horse, her men already mounted behind her, as the small party rode into the camp. Trey arrived last, dragging something behind his horse. Arora hurried to him and he took her into his arms as soon as he dismounted.

"You weren't worried about me, were you?" he asked with a smile.

She shook her head. "I think you lead a charmed life, Trey."

"I brought you a gift." Trey jerked the rope and Arora saw that he had been dragging a man. He stood now, his black clothing covered with dust and mud, but while he was clearly exhausted, there was something so sinister in his eyes that Arora shrank against Trey.

"Dax!" exclaimed Apolo as he came forward. He was trembling with rage as he turned to Trey. "Why did you bring that bastard here?"

"He is our prisoner," stated Trey.

"Just how did you capture him?" asked Virineia from behind them.

Trey turned to look at her. Arora could feel through her Guerani sense that he had ambivalent feelings about his mother, but his resentment came to the fore when he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to assure your wife that you had accomplished your mission safely." She nodded to Dax who was catching his breath as he watched them through eyes narrowed to slits. "You were unwise to bring him here."

Before Trey could speak, Dax did. "How quaint! Virineia has returned to Calabria with the pretender." He looked at Trey. "Very clever! With her at your side, you can stake a legitimate claim to the crown."

"I do not need her!" Trey glared at Dax. "I am Trey, son of Zeno, and you know it."

Dax smirked. "There is enough of a resemblance, but you really have no proof."

"I say that he is my son," stated Virineia as she took a step towards Dax. Arora saw that one of her hands was gripping the handle of the dagger in her belt.

Dax saw it too. "Are you going to kill me, Virineia?"

"If anyone is going to kill you, it will be me!" Apolo drew his sword.

"You cannot stain your hands with my blood." Dax stared at him, and Apolo lowered his sword and stepped away, visibly shaken by that look. Dax looked at Arora and a shiver ran down her spine. "So the female yet lives? I vow you are impossible to be rid of."

"I saved her," Apolo informed him smugly. "This is my camp."

Dax raised a brow. "You are the Warlord who has been causing the trouble in the Wastelands? Then the rumors of your death were untrue. I knew Dilan wouldn't be able to kill you, despite his bragging to the contrary. The worthless spawn is a female in a male body. When he was born I should have put _him _in the Wastelands."

Knowing that only the father could expose a child, Arora gasped. "Dilan is…is your son?" She was shocked by the revelation. "You…you were going to allow him to take me as his concubine!"

He snorted derisively. "What of it? I knew Trey would step in to prevent the mating. His weak human heart couldn't let you go. And if he hadn't," Dax shrugged his shoulders. "My blood would have been strong in the next emperor."

"Perhaps we should strip him bare and leave in the Wastelands for the birds to devour," snarled Apolo.

"I think they would find him bitter and refuse to eat," said Virineia. "Cut his throat, Trey, and let him bleed to death here and now. You have the right to avenge your father's house."

Trey put up his hand. "Enough! I didn't bring him here for this. I will use him to get to Zeno. If Zeno wants his personal imperial guard back, he will have to meet with me."

"If Zeno knew what we do," said Apolo, "he would want the bastard back just to punish him as he deserves for his treachery."

"When Zeno learns of your betrayal," added Virineia, "the palace will run red with blood: yours and that of your whore and her bastard."

"Does Dilan know that you are his father?" demanded Trey.

The corners of his lip curled. "He has always known."

"Yet he still demanded his own sister!" Apolo buried his sword in the ground. "I am going to kill him."

"You cannot kill your own brother."

"I will kill him," stated Trey. "He is not _my_ brother." 

Trey turned his back on Dax, dismissing him as he faced Arora. She was revolted by her father's revelations and felt very ashamed to be part of his house. Trey must surely be regretting his marriage to her already.

But he smiled warmly at her and she knew that he did not hold Dax's vile actions against her. "I am tired and hungry, and I have missed you."

She put her hand in his. "I can take care of those needs."

"I am sure you take care of all this pretender's needs," remarked Dax snidely. "Do you think that you can prove you are Trey by taking his whore for your own?"

Trey spun to glare at him, but Arora stepped in front of him to face her father. "This man is Trey!"

"He is the Trey you have created." Dax looked at Trey. "You do not even believe that you are the prince. You should not. My ungrateful children would do anything to resurrect their prince, but he is dead." His eyes were like black ice as he stared at Trey.

Trey stared back at him. "You are so sure?"

"You cannot remember anything they have not allowed with their Guerani powers. But they cannot give you memories that they did not personally experience with you."

Trey smiled faintly. "You are right, Dax, they cannot." He closed the distance between them and jerked him to him with a handful of Dax's tunic until they were nose to nose. "I know you were there, Dax. I am beginning to remember what happened that night when I went to my father to demand Arora as my wife. Did you and Dilan follow me? You were both there."

There was a flicker of surprise in Dax's eyes before it disappeared and he regained his sinister calm. "You are guessing, pretender."

Trey shoved him away so that he fell to the dusty ground. "I may not remember everything now, but I know that I will, and then you will be unable to keep me from taking back what is rightfully mine."

His long strides away from Dax forced Arora to almost run to keep up with him, and he didn't stop until he realized he did not know which of the tents was theirs. Arora bumped into him and he looked at her with surprise. "I am sorry, Arora, but he angers me. If I did not need him, I would kill him now."

Out of breath, she smiled then nodded toward the warm pool just out of sight behind the rocks. "If you go that way, you will find a hot spring where you can relax as you bathe. I will bring you clean clothing."

As he left her, Arora returned to her tent and picked up clothing, but when she would have left, Apolo came inside. They looked at each other for a moment, then he said, "Do not go near Dax."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Arora wanted nothing to do with Dax the Demon.

"You are not bonded to him, and he doesn't have any feelings for you; he never has."

"I am bonded to Zeno," she said with a sigh. "And because of that, he has saved me. I did not dare correct Lady Virineia. I don't know how she would take that information."

"She would be devastated. Had she known, Dax would be dead now."

"What did you feel when you touched her?"

Apolo smiled sadly. "She can't leave Calabria because she is still in love with Zeno. There is hope in her heart that she can redeem him."

"Our father has destroyed their lives." Arora was sickened that Dax's blood ran through her. "But I understand how she feels."

"His words may make Trey doubt himself again."

"We can't do anything to make him believe." Arora sighed. "I do not understand why Trey cannot remember what happened."

Trey was expecting her, so she left Apolo after assuring him again that she would not have any contact with their father. When she arrived at the hot spring pool, Trey was soaking in the water, his eyes closed, but they opened when he heard her approach. "I have your clothing. Come out and I will prepare you food."

He grinned at her. "I'm not hungry for food just yet, Arora. Come into the water with me."

Arora felt her cheeks flaming. "No, my lord! What if we are seen together like…like that?"

Trey laughed. "Then these barbaric men might learn a thing or two about how to treat a woman. Join me."

She looked around to be sure they weren't watched, then pushed off her robes and quickly slipped into the water. Trey pulled her against him, and she soon forgot her embarrassment. By the time they returned to the camp, it was dark but for the campfires. Outside their tent, Trynity sat before a fire, occasionally stirring a pot as she gently rocked the whimpering baby Arora had neglected.

"There you are!" She waved as she called out to them. Arora felt guilty about Trynity's beatings because her father had done it. "Shamara is starving."

"So am I!" Duo came out of the dark shadows carrying more sticks for the fire. "Is that stew about ready, babe? Even if it ain't, I think I'll eat it."

"I hope she can cook better than I," commented Arora as she took Shamara from Trynity and sat beside the other woman. The baby was very hungry.

Both Trey and Duo laughed. "Miss Stryfe is about the worst cook in the galaxy. Unless it is meant to explode, she can't make it."

"Actually, I am merely stirring the pot," said Trynity with a laugh. "Quatre put in all the ingredients."

"Where is Quatre?" asked Trey as Trynity took a wooden bowl and poured stew into it. 

"He and Wufei are taking their meal with Relena and Heero. There is a celebration underway over there."

Arora looked at Trey. "What is the occasion?"

"A Calabrian marriage," he told her with a chuckle. "Why aren't you two over there."

"I heard the baby," said Trynity, "so I came to comfort her."

Duo sat beside Trynity and put his arm around her waist. "So where were you all this time?" he asked Trey.

Trey nodded in the direction of the pool. "There is a hot spring that way just big enough for two."

Duo's brows raised. "Now that sounds inviting. What do you say, Miss Stryfe? How about a nice hot bath under the stars? I'd like the chance to take care of your aches and pains."

"It's been awhile since we've been under the stars," she remarked, and Duo wasted no time scooping Trynity up in his arms.

Trey laughed. "I thought you were starving, Duo."

Duo chuckled. "Some things are just more important than food."

"I'll remember you said that, Mr. Maxwell," said Trynity with a giggle.

When they had gone and Trynity's laughter died away, Arora looked at Trey. "I think you humans are worse than Calabrian men."

Trey swallowed his food. "I do not know how you can consider us worse. Calabrian men use women to prove their domination and power. I hope I am showing you how much I love you when we are together, not how easily I can overpower you."

"You do," she replied, already regretting her words. "I merely meant…"

"I know what you meant." Trey chuckled. "In that respect, perhaps we humans are worse than Calabrian men. I often think of laying next to you, Arora, of touching you, breathing your scent. You fill my life."

"We are mates. I think often of you, too, Trey."

"I am glad to hear that. I'm thinking about you right now."

Arora blushed and looked down at the baby who was sucking contentedly, her wide eyes on her mother's face. "Trey, we just…" she couldn't even finish her sentence, she was so embarrassed.

"I can't think of a better way to make another little princess."

She looked at his face. "You wish to have another female child?"

He shrugged. "Why not? I want to have many children with you, Arora."

"I want that too, my lord." Trey took for granted that their life would be easy. "But what if we can never leave these hills?"

Trey smiled. "I don't care where we are as long as we are together. Your people lived in these hills. If necessary, we will raise our children here."

"But you are used to…"

"That was another lifetime, Arora. After what Dax revealed today, I do not know if I want to return to that palace. Everything I have ever believed was a lie. I have always considered my father a cruel man, but I never thought he lacked sense."

"My father is a monster," stated Arora.

"He is a traitor - to you, to Apolo, but especially to the emperor to whom he is tied with a blood oath. We cannot deal him justice, Arora. He has wronged Zeno."

Arora looked back at Shamara. "He has wronged your mother and you also, Trey." She turned to her eyes back to him. "My father sold your mother to the pirates. He let her believe he was going to help her escape Calabria with you, but he betrayed her."

"Did you hear this from my mother?" Trey was becoming angry.

"She has no reason to lie. I believe her, Trey." She told Trey about his sister who had never been given a chance to live because of Dax and how Zeno had saved her. "My father must have felt threatened by the influence your mother had on the emperor. He does not want Calabria to change."

Trey fell silent and stared into the flames as he continued to eat. Finally, he said, "I will speak to my mother. Perhaps I have judged her harshly."

"Do not tell her about Zeno," warned Arora. "She is already confused about her feelings."

"What difference would it make? I am going to kill him."

When the baby finished, they went into the tent, and as Trey played with his infant daughter, Arora spread out the blankets and furs that would be their bed. She laid down to wait for him, and he joined her when Shamara grew sleepy and was content to lie in her own bed.

Trey lay on his back beside Arora, staring at the shadows on the tent ceiling. The moons were bright, so she could still see him after he put out the light. Arora didn't need to touch him to know he was thinking about her father's words. Apolo had been right. He doubted himself again, and Trey didn't need that now.

She moved against him invitingly although she felt very nervous still about initiating any touch of her imperial prince. "Forgive my boldness, my lord prince," she murmured as she pressed her lips to the pulse at his neck. "But I've been thinking of you and what you said earlier. Is it wrong for a female to have such thoughts."

He put his hands on her waist and ran them upwards. "My lovely imperial guard, you can have those thoughts all you want. We are of the same mind."

"Except that we shall have a son."

As she lay sleeping hours later, Arora heard her name whispered, and thinking it was Trey, she opened her eyes to the dim light in the tent. The first sun hadn't risen yet, and the light cast in the tent was eerie. Trey was sleeping soundly, just as was Shamara. 

Although she was still very tired, she could not return to her sleep. She lay on her back staring at the tent ceiling thinking about Apolo's warning that Trey may be doubting his identity again. They could not continue worrying about Trey's lack of confidence in himself. The more he heard he was a fraud, the more he believed it. No matter how much proof was placed before him, he might never truly believe in his right unless he could remember what had happened the night he had gone to his father and challenged him. 

There was only one person in the camp who knew for certain. 

Careful not to disturb Trey, Arora found her discarded robes, and after dressing and seeing that Shamara was content, she left the tent. The second was slipping toward the horizon although the first sun would not rise for another hour. She asked one of the men where Dax had been put and he indicated a tent nearby. Arora was trembling as she approached it, and when she ducked in, she expected him to be asleep. But in the half-light from the one risen moon, she could see his open eyes glistening in the dark.

"I expected you sooner, Arora."

His voice had an eerie quality she had never noticed before. "What made you think I would come to you?" She could not sound more frightened.

"Because I called you."

Arora shuddered."I did not hear you call. I came here because I want to help Trey. You know that he is Trey!"

He shrugged. "There is the possibility that I did not succeed in ridding myself of him."

"You sent him away!" accused Arora angrily. "How could you do such a thing?"

"I dared not outright kill him; Zeno may have changed his mind. Sending his craft into that space rift was the best I could do. I was sure I would never see him again."

"I will tell the emperor what you have just told me!"

"How do you know he does not already know?" His lips curled in scorn. "I know why you are here. Untie my hands and take them in your own. Only with your Guerani powers will you find the answers you seek."

She hesitated, but the challenge in his eyes made her move forward. Jerking a dagger from her belt, she untied his hands, but before he could make any move to escape, she seized his hands with her own, confident that her abilities would paralyze him.

When she forced their fingers to lace, her only thought was that neither she nor Apolo had ever touched her father's flesh, especially not his hands.

Then the tent seemed to spin around them, and although Arora tried to fight the vortex, realizing immediately that something was wrong, she had lost control. Blackness enveloped her for a moment, and when it faded away, she found herself not in the tent, but standing under the hot suns of the Wastelands. Birds circled overhead, just as they had that day when they waited for her to die so that they could feast on her corpse. Why was she here? How had she gotten here? She was supposed to be seeing Dax's memory of that night.

Suddenly she felt another presence.

Arora turned.

He stood a few feet away from her, his lip still curled in scorn as she had seen him last, but he stood with his arms crossed. 

Her heart began to hammer erratically in her chest. "What…How…?"

Dax's laugh was low and menacing. "You surely know how I come to be here with you."

She remembered Virineia's words, _" Valerya told me that the most powerful of your people have the ability to transcend space and time, to draw someone into a sort of trance."_

Arora took a step back. "It cannot be true!"

Dax raised his head and she read the unthinkable in his glowing eyes.

Dax was Guerani!


	25. Struggle with the beast

****

Mountain Camp

"Add a little bit of that."

Relena looked from the pot of spice he had pointed out then back to Quatre skeptically. "What is it?"

Quatre giggled. "I don't know! I found it among the cooking supplies these people keep. It tingled my tongue a little, so I think it might make those hot cakes you're trying to make a little tastier."

Relena frowned at him. "They might also make us higher than kites."

"All the better!" Quatre giggled again.

She pushed aside the spice, opting for some she trusted. Had Quatre always had such an annoying laugh? "In all the excitement last night, I didn't get a chance to ask you how things are going with you and Dorothy. When we left…"

"I'm hoping that this separation will make Dorothy come to her senses! I confronted her about Lars Nelson and she didn't deny cheating on me."

His declaration had its usual overabundance of emotion. "I'm sorry, Quatre, but I think you are better off without her."

"Nelson was just using her!" Quatre obviously didn't agree with Relena. "He was hoping Trynity would get jealous. Ass! Anyone with more than one brain cell can see that Trynity and Duo will go the distance together. When offered the opportunity to go to L10 Nelson hopped on a transport without so much as a look over his shoulder at her." Quatre sighed. "I'm not even sure that could make her open her eyes to the futility of a relationship with him. At least Hilde has seen the writing on the wall. She told Lars before he left that if he didn't have any room for anyone but Trynity in his heart, then she wouldn't be waiting for him when he returned."

"Trynity can't love anyone but Duo," remarked Relena with a sigh as she balled up the dough she had created, flattened it, and then placed it on the hot griddle resting on the stones around the fire. She couldn't believe half of Calabria's population was equipped with space ships, lasers and electronic security systems while the other half cooked over stones like primitive cavemen. 

"I just hope this whole mess between Duo and Trynity gets sorted out before we return to L10 or its only going to get worse," she commented.

"Why didn't Duo and Trynity tie the knot when you guys did?" asked Quatre, staring intently at Relena. He was a hopeless gossip. Then again, so was she.

Relena frowned. "Duo wants Trynity to take that fellowship and study in deep space so that she won't have any regrets about staying with him. To complicate matters, Trynity is…"

"Do I smell something burning?" Heero emerged from their tent and looked straight at Relena.

She gasped and turned quickly to look at the biscuits she was preparing. They were not burning. Then she felt Heero's lips against her neck as he whispered in her ear. "Or do I hear someone blabbing to the wrong person?"

She felt her face grow hot, and she turned to kiss Heero. "You are a savior."

"As usual." Heero straightened and looked around the small camp. "Where is Wufei?"

"Trowa…I mean Prince Trey rode out early to the pirate camp," said Quatre. "He went with him. Trey didn't want to wake anyone."

"Do I smell something cooking?" Duo walked up to the griddle and pulled off a hot cake. "Yow!" He tossed it from hand to hand.

"You aren't actually going to eat that?" asked Trynity as she sat near Relena. "Relena made it, not Quatre."

Relena looked at Trynity and announced, "I received a good grade in cooking class."

"I heard you bragging to the other girls that the chef at the palace made the meals that you were required to make for homework." Trynity raised a brow.

Relena blushed. "I…I lied. I didn't want them to think I was spending any time in a kitchen! In fact, the chef only helped a little."

Heero grunted. "Yeah, in the mixing of the ingredients, the cooking, baking…"

Relena turned and swatted Heero with the back of her hand. "At least I tried!"

"I'll give you credit for finding the kitchen." He smiled at her. "If you actually did."

She felt her insides melting. Was she actually married to him? Maybe this was all some dream and she would wake up in her lonely room at that lonely palace to face another day of watching Miliardo and Noin prove how depressing her own life was.

Heero looked away from her to Duo. "What happened to you guys last night?"

"There's a hot spring over that way," he jerked his thumb in the direction opposite the stream. "Trey was nice enough to point it out."

"Just like old times, huh?" Heero took a biscuit from the griddle.

Duo took a bite from his. "Hey, this ain't half bad, princess."

"I smell food." Apolo came upon the group.

Relena glanced at him. "Too bad you don't have a woman to cook for you."

"I would have better use for a female. In fact, I think I will pay a visit to the village to see what I can find on the auction block. I have a few zenos to spare."

Relena frowned at him. "I don't think Trey would approve."

"Better I buy the women than some brothel owner. Besides, if I don't get some women in this camp, they are going to notice that you two are the only ones and might want you guys to share." 

They heard a baby crying, and all turned towards Trey's tent.

"I can't believe Trowa is a father!" exclaimed Quatre with a laugh. He looked at Duo. "I thought for sure you would be first."

Duo swallowed his mouthful of food. "Some of us are a little more careful than that. Right, babe?"

"You bet, all-knowing god of death." She looked at Relena and they both laughed. Heero also chuckled.

"I don't like the sound of that," commented Duo.

"You couldn't be a bigger ignoramus," mumbled Relena.

The baby was still wailing. Apolo frowned. "Why isn't Arora taking care of Shamara?"

"Maybe she's changing her diaper. She does an awful job, according to Trey," said Quatre. "I think I heard just about every detail about his daughter on the way here yesterday. He's going to spoil the dickens out of her."

"I'm going to check on her." Apolo left with Duo and Heero following.

Quatre glanced at Trynity. "So, I guess congratulations are in order for you?"

"I suppose Relena told you."

"I did not!"

"Ha! I was right!" Quatre got up and did a little dance. "Duo's going to be a daddy!"

"Don't you dare tell Duo or I will turn you into a pretzel," threatened Trynity.

Quatre laughed as he sat down again. "Ignorance is bliss. Maybe when he can't get his arms around you he will get a clue."

"If he is with me that long. He brought up that damn fellowship again last night! If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was Dr. Plume's way of getting revenge for his claim that I drove him into early retirement. Why did that old bastard have to recommend me?" Trynity sat glaring at the biscuits. 

The baby was still crying. The group around the fire sat silently listening. Relena imagined her own baby and wondered if Heero would help her care for it as Trey did with Arora. She didn't know anything about infants! Trey's extensive knowledge came from watching the telecom, that much he admitted. Good for him, because Relena didn't think Arora knew anything beyond sharpening, polishing and swinging her sword. While Trynity would probably absorb what knowledge she could from books, Duo actually seemed the most likely to be a good father with his sense of humor and good nature. Too bad he seemed least likely to want to be a father.

The crying became whimpers, and they looked in the direction of Trey's tent. Apolo emerged carrying the baby. "Have you seen Arora today?"

None of them responded. Then Quatre said, "Maybe she went with Trey."

"They wouldn't have left Shamara behind," pointed out Heero.

"Trey must have left without consulting with Arora," said Apolo. "She may have gone after him to protect him, but she would never have left Shamara behind." He turned to look at the tent where Dax was held prisoner. "Has anyone checked on that bastard today?"

"I thought we'd just let him rot," Heero answered with a snort.

Apolo pushed Shamara into Duo's hands and strode toward the tent. Heero followed, ignoring Duo's sputtering about the whimpering baby being placed in his charge. "He was thoroughly tied," said Heero. "I checked him myself before I went to sleep."

"Did he say anything to you?" Apolo was walking faster. "I don't trust him!"

He shoved open the flap to the tent, and Heero almost bumped into him when he suddenly stopped. "Arora!" He quickly entered, and Heero followed. Arora was in the tent, sitting facing her father. Neither moved as they stared into each other's eyes, their hands joined.

Heero reached down to pull her away, but Apolo grabbed his hand. "Don't touch them! They are in a trance. You may harm her."

"Can't you do something?" asked Heero. He knew that Apolo was not a full-blooded Calabrian, that his mother had been the descendant of a tribe of mystical beings with phenomenal psychic abilities. 

Apolo looked closely at Arora's eyes, then his father's, and the color seemed to drain from his face. "It cannot be true!" He took a step away from them, clearly horrified. "My…my father is Guerani!"

"What does that mean?"

Apolo clenched his hands impotently as he stood over them. "He could be killing her wherever he has taken her! I have to help her!" Heero stepped away as Apolo began to glow, and the tent began to flap with a sudden wind. "Release her, you demon!" His dark hair began to whip around him. "Let her go!" 

When Apolo reached out a glowing hand to put on the clasped hands before him, what appeared to be a force field enclosed the man and woman. When Apolo touched it, he was thrown back. 

Heero could hear eerie laughter. "You shall not interfere!"

"Stay away, Apolo!" It was Arora's pleading voice although her lips did not move. "You must protect Shamara!"

"The child! She must be the one! I must have her!" 

As black mist rose from the motionless Dax, Apolo scrambled to his feet and dashed outside. The mist took the form of a huge translucent serpent, and Heero ducked as creature shot out of the tent after Apolo. Heero managed to regain his wits and stumbled out to see that Apolo had beaten the sinister mist to the baby whom he snatched away from Duo. He threw out an arm and a force field similar to the one Dax had created now surrounded both Apolo and Shamara. The mist made several attempts to penetrate and could not. It reformed into what appeared to be a giant fanged creature that struck out at Apolo, but the force field he had created did not waiver.

"You are strong, my son, with her power to aid you!" The voice was laced with pure evil.

"You will not have her!"

The eyes of the monster glowed dark red as it stared down at them, then the beast roared with fury and struck again. Apolo's protection kept them unscathed. As the men of the camp fled in terror, Heero and his friends remained, although they came together with little less fear than the superstitious Calabrians. Heero thought they had every right to be superstitious. 

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Duo as he held Trynity close to him. "This is like one of your games, Heero."

"I don't have any magic points to combat that," remarked Heero with a nervous laugh. They would all be doomed if the entity turned its attention from Apolo and the baby.

The beast roared with frustrated rage then was sucked quickly back into the tent thought the stream of black mist. Apolo remained in the strong force field he had created around him and the baby. Duo was right. This was like some fantasy virtual game. 

"I cannot leave here," he told them. Heero noted that the baby was no longer crying, and that the glowing field that formed around them came from her as well as Apolo. "You must get Trey!"

After hunting down a frightened horse that remained almost uncontrollable, Heero managed to mount one. All of Apolo's men had fled, so Heero would have to make the short trek to the pirate camp alone. Heero guessed that the women would be safe because Dax seemed to be a single purpose; to destroy his offspring. He spared one worried glance at Relena, but she nodded to him and he knew that she understood he had to leave.

Despite the heat of the two suns, Heero made good time in reaching the pirate camp although his horse was half-dead when he arrived. He found Wufei who told him that Trey had been with the pirate woman in her tent most of the morning after seeing that the gundams left the surface on a transport. Leaping from his horse, Heero hurried to the tent Wufei had pointed out, and pushing his way through the opening, he was not surprised to see them sitting close, Trey's arm around the woman as she spoke to him. But they turned with surprise at his intrusion.

"I'm sorry Trey, but you will have to cut this little reconciliation short."

Trey stood, his mother following and still holding his hand. "What has happened."

Heero didn't know where to start.

"Is it Dax?" asked Virineia.

"Dax is…is…" Heero didn't know how to put it. "Arora is caught in some kind of Guerani trance with him," he finally said, "And he is trying to take Shamara by using his powers."

"What powers?" Trey was confused.

"Dax is a Guerani," Heero told him. 

Virineia gasped. "All this time…That animal has spent his life hunting down his own people!"

"Apolo sent me for you."

To Heero's surprise, Trey hesitated at first, the color drained from his face, although he hadn't even seen what Heero had. But his mother squeezed his arm. "They need you, Trey."

"How can I help them?" He put his hands to his head as if confused. "They…they have always frightened me with their powers."

"They have never harmed you, have they?" she asked as she put her hands on his shoulders. "The Guerani chief saved Zeno's life by using his healing powers, Zeno's father realizing how dangerous they could be, had them hunted and killed. The old chief had wanted to make peace with the Calabrians because his tribe was dwindling. They had never used their powers for any but peaceful purposes, even when the Calabrian warriors butchered them." Virineia gently took his hands from his head. "Trey, you must not fear Apolo and Arora. Neither they nor their people had ever hurt anyone."

"Think about your wife and daughter," added Heero. "They are depending on you."

"You are right." Shaking his head, Trey straightened his shoulders and strode from the tent although Heero could still see the fear in his eyes. He could imagine the tales Trey had been told as a child about the tribe that lived in the sacred hills, and how having heard them, he felt to find himself surrounded by Guerani. Now Trey would have to confront those fears head on, and Heero thought Dax was probably the embodiment of every terrifying tale told to Calabrian children. 

As they rode back to the camp, Heero filled him in on what had happened. Trey did not betray his thoughts, but Heero knew he was anxious for his family. When they arrived in the camp, they found everyone still safe and Trynity told them nothing had changed in the tent between Arora and Dax. But the sky overhead had become dark, and Trey stood staring in mortification as lightening streaked through the black clouds. The wind was howling through the mountain cliffs evoking the image in Heero's mind of hundreds of innocent Guerani men, women and children dying under the imperial Calabrian swords.

"It's just a storm," Heero reminded Trey. He hoped he was right although he heard Trey mumble that there were never storms on Calabria. Heero thought Trey might be wrong until the wind raised the tent where Dax and Arora were and tore it away. A shiver ran down his spine and made the hairs rise on the back of his neck. Although the wind was devastating the camp, not a single hair on either Arora or Dax was disturbed as they sat facing each other, their hands clasped.

"Trey!"

Trey turned to look at Apolo. He moved cautiously closer to them. "What…what is happening?" he asked, his eyes riveted now to his glowing daughter.

"Dax is trying to absorb Shamara's essence so that he can become more powerful."

"What about Arora?" Trey turned back to look at his wife.

"I don't know what he is doing to her. To become this powerful, he must have killed our mother to draw off her power to have become this strong."

"What can I do?" asked Trey anxiously.

"I…I don't know," confessed Apolo. "Dax is blaspheming all our beliefs! I just don't know how far he can go or what he will do. Stay away from him, Trey."

But Trey ignored him and left Apolo to approach Arora and Dax. Heero could see that he was trembling. "This isn't happening," he heard Trey murmur. "Wake up! Wake up, Trowa Barton! There's a test in math today! Your composition isn't finished, and Heavyarms needs repairs."

Heero was on the verge of informing Trey that this wasn't a nightmare, but his little litany seemed to be calming him.

"You have to meet Catherine between Art and Phy Ed. Do physics, work on the composition, take Cathy to a movie…" He came to a stop near Arora. "She's bleeding."

Blood was soaking her robe on her sleeve as if she had been cut. Another stain of blood appeared on the other arm. "What are you going to do?" asked Heero.

"I cannot stand by and watch her die." Trey drew his sword.

"If you kill Dax," warned Apolo from behind them, "Arora will die with him and you will doom her to spend eternity with him."

"You have to do something!" cried Relena.

Heero wanted to slap Relena, but Trey said, "She's right. I have to do something." Taking a deep breath, he tossed aside the sword and moved forward, pushing through the force field around them. Heero lunged after him, but he was blasted back, and as Relena hurried to him to help him up, he heard Dax's laughter.

"Puny human! This is not your battle. Without your gundam, you are nothing."

Heero watched helplessly as Trey reached out his hand.

"No Trey!" But Apolo's shout was too late. 

Trey put his hands over Arora's where they were joined with the Demon.

"I knew you would be strong, Arora." Dax stood several feet away facing her under the hot suns facing each other.

She still could not believe what she was seeing. "This is a trick!"

"No trick, my dear child."

"You are not Guerani! You could not be!"

He raised a brow. "You know that I am, Arora. My father was the last Guerani chief, my mother, the high priestess of our gods. In the year that my sister was born, my father decided to contact the barbarians who lived on the plains, those that call themselves Calabrians. He hoped to bring them into the understanding light of our gods, to lift the curse on their people, to bring new blood to our tribe."

Arora already knew the story because Apolo had told it to her as their mother had told it to him. "How did you survive?"

"By my wits! When those animals slaughtered my father's tribe, I fled with my infant sister. I left her with a childless couple in Joran's tribe who were so grateful to have her that they did not care that she was female or that she might be Guerani. I lived moment to moment on the streets of the village, hiding in fear, stealing food, until one day I overheard a spoiled imperial brat bragging about his appointment to the imperial guard of the crown prince. The emperor did not even know them, but had given the honor to one of the captains responsible for destroying our people. So I waited until dark, and I followed them into the Wasteland. They did not even wake from their sleep when I slit their throats."

She should not have been surprised by his cruelty. "You are a beast!"

Dax ignored her. "I took the boy's identity, and when I arrived at the imperial Edgeland fortress, bedraggled and half-dead, I blamed the attack on Guerani survivors. And I decided that I would have my revenge for what those filthy swine did to us."

"You gave Zeno your blood oath!" cried Arora, outraged. "All the while you planned to destroy him!"

He shrugged. "His father had lured mine to trust him. I owed him nothing! From the moment I entered Zeno's life, he has been mine to command. When I could no longer bear the sight of the filthy swine that ruled the Calabrians, I gave Zeno the idea that his father would not approve of his human mate. I enjoyed watching the traitorous bastard die under Zeno's blade."

"And my mother?" she demanded. "Did you enjoy killing her?"

Dax smiled, and there was no feeling in his eyes, but he did not directly answer her question. "Valerya and I were bonded. Her senses recognized me immediately when she came to the imperial palace, and she understood the necessity of becoming my mate. We were the only two Guerani left alive."

Arora stared at him in horror as understanding dawned on her. "She…she was your sister!?" She backed away from him in disgust. "What did you have planned for me? You wanted me to mate with Dilan!"

Dax laughed. "Hardly! That half-Calabrian dimwit was nothing more than an amusing mistake. I put you in Trey's suite so that Apolo would grow to love you."

Her stomach churned at the thought. "He would never…"

"He should have! It is our way! But he wouldn't even look at you!" Dax spat. "He spent so much time mounting the Calabrian dogs skulking in the palace that he could not see the gem I had placed before him. Your child would have been powerful beyond imagining and we could have gotten our revenge for what those Calabrians did to us!" There was a fanatic gleam in his eyes, and Arora realized he was surely completely deranged.

"You never intended for me to live when I was born! If it had not been for Zeno's inability…"

Dax interrupted her. "I knew he wouldn't allow you to die, just as he couldn't remove his own female. So I allowed you to bond with him. That way the most powerful man in the empire would always protect you. Had I spared you myself, Zeno might have become suspicious of my motives."

"And now?" she demanded. "Trey is my mate, and I would never accept Apolo as you want."

Dax raised his brows. "You are useless to me anyway. I thought that you had inside you something I sought." 

Arora caught sight of something glinting in the sun in the sky, and looking up, she watched as a sword descended, end over end towards her. Although she knew she would die, Arora did not move. She would not give Dax the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

But the sword did not slice through her as she expected. As it buried in the ground at her feet, she saw that it was Trey's sword. 

"I will give you the warrior's death you have earned," he stated, and Arora saw that he already had a sword in his hand. 

Arora seized the sword and swung with all her strength at Dax, but he easily parried the blow. 

"You are stronger than I expected," remarked Dax as he circled her. When he swung at her, she barely saved herself from being cut in half. Before she could counterattack, he stepped away from her reach. "Although you and Apolo have foiled all my plans, Arora, I realized that when you returned from the other world, dishonored by that human, that the good to come of it is that child. Trey is not worthy of you or her."

"I love him!" she cried angrily, clenching her sword.

"Love is a useless emotion that only makes one more vulnerable." For just a second Dax seemed to have trouble holding his sword, but before Arora could capitalize on his apparent weakness, he threw out his arm. "Do not interfere!"

Arora closed her eyes and saw Apolo stumble back. "Stay away, Apolo! Protect Shamara!"

"The child! She must be the one! I must have her!"

As Arora charged at him again, she could do nothing but pray that Apolo could protect her daughter. Dax struck her back, and then put out his hand, which radiated a blast that knocked her down. As she was trying to rise, Dax swung his sword and she turned in time to avoid certain death again, but the tip slashed her arm and she felt the burning stinging pain.

"You cannot hope to defeat me!"

She rose unsteadily. "I can! I will!" When she swung her sword, he met it with such force that it flew from her hands and she felt another slash on her other arm. The sword continued to spin away through the air end over end, just as it had come to her. Knowing he was going to kill her, that he controlled every facet of this trance, she stared with fascination, as it seemed to rotate slower and slower through the air. Then she noticed that the horizon began to shimmer like water just before ripples spread out, and she gasped as a hand reached through the ripples to grasp the sword. 

Trey stepped through, the sword grasped firmly in his hand.

"No! Go back!" When Arora tried to run to him, Dax seized her by the hair and struck her head with the hilt of his sword. She fell back on the hot sand, stunned and disoriented. For a moment she thought she was back in the Wastelands waiting to die, the birds circling above, watching for her last breath.

Trey wanted to go to her, but he was wary of Dax. This place seemed so calm compared to what he had left behind, but it was as deceptive as the smile on Dax's face. 

"So good of you to join us, son of Zeno."

"Now you acknowledge who I am!" Trey had begun to doubt himself again, but to hear Dax now reassured him that his cause was just.

"Of course I do. I have known since the moment of the female's birth that you would return. She brought you back."

Trey's stomach twisted with the fear he fought.

"Foolish Calabrian, you cannot hope to defeat me. You are too frightened!" Dax threw back his head in laughter. "Son of the Butcher is a coward!"

Raising his sword, Trey took a step toward him, but before his eyes, Dax transformed into what appeared to be a dragon. As the creature grew larger and larger, Trey stumbled back, his heart pounding with terror, the sword wavering in his trembling hand. 

"You cannot defeat it with your sword!" cried Arora. She was standing several feet away. There was blood running down the side of her face from the blow she had taken. "You must use your thoughts to defeat it!"

The dragon breathed fire and Trey dived out of the way in time to avoid being burned to cinders. That attack was much like that of Nataku, and the Trey regretted that he wasn't in his gundam. His gundam. Too bad he had destroyed Heavyarms. They had gone through so much together, but he could no longer depend on his old friend. Or could he? Although the dragon was bearing down on him, he closed his eyes tightly and summoned an image of his destroyed gundam.

Hearing the dragon shriek he opened his eyes and saw the gundam he had conjured. Its massive firepower was strafing the dragon, which stumbled back. Heavyarms advanced, firing missiles when the bullets ran out. The dragon charged the gundam and sank its huge fangs into a shoulder and when it jerked its head back, it tore an arm from Heavyarms. 

In answer, the gundam flipped out the blade on its remaining arm and swung as the coiled dragon sprang out to attack again. The sharp blade sliced cleanly through the neck of the creature, and when the gundam hacked again the head rolled from the dragon's body and fell to ground, exploding on impact and creating a wall of fire that shot to the sky. Trey saw the eyes of the gundam glow before it slowly turned and walked away before disappearing behind the wall of flames.

Trey thought that he had defeated Dax, but he realized he had failed when Dax walked through the wall of fire unscathed, not even a hair out of place. He put up his hand and the fire disappeared.

"Nicely done, son of the Butcher."

"You were the butcher!" accused Trey angrily. "You pushed my father to hunt the Guerani."

"There were no Guerani left, but if there had been, I would have taken their powers before they perished. Zeno never did anything he did not want to do. Like you, he was frightened of us. Now you will die, son of Zeno. Go to the beyond knowing that I will consume the life force of your mate and your female offspring. They will make me all powerful." He raised his sword and dashed at Trey with such speed that he didn't realize he was coming until it was almost too late for him to attack. 

But Trey dashed at his father's imperial guard, leaped high, flipped around and landed behind Dax.

Dax proved why he was Zeno's guard when he spun in time to stop Trey from burying his sword in his back. Now they fought at close quarters, and Trey took the offensive, swinging at him with the gundanium blade with all his might. But Dax parried him with ease, laughing outright at his efforts.

Finally, his strength drained, Trey used all in one last blow, but Dax met it with his blade and drove Trey to his knees. 

Dax made a sound of disgust. "To think I was worried about you! I wondered if the gods had charmed your life. But I was mistaken." 

The tip of Dax's sword was against Trey's throat and he moved the blade up so he was forced to look at him. "If you are going to kill me, just do it!"

Dax's eyes were dark as he glared down at him. "Arora was destined for something greater than to serve you, Trey, son of Zeno. She has carried the spirit of a god within her! And you are nothing but the spawn of a barbarian and a feeble human. To aspire to be her mate is blasphemy, and I will carry out the punishment of the gods." He was about to slide the tip into his throat, but a voice stopped him.

"No, Dax! You must not do this!"

"Stay out of this, Valerya!"

Suddenly a woman appeared beside Dax. She was young and beautiful, with dark, long hair, and Trey knew that she was Valerya, Arora's mother. How could she be here? Dax had killed her after Arora was born.

"What you are doing is wrong," she said softly. "I cannot be a part of this."

"You have no choice," he hissed. "We are one!" 

But the tip of the sword moved away as if Dax had no control over it, allowing Trey to escape. He scrambled to Arora and pulled her into his arms. She gripped him tightly and sobbed against his chest as they both watched the eerie scene before them.

"We can no longer be one, Dax." Valerya reached out a hand to caress his cheek. "You have let the beast eat away at you until there is only evil in your heart. Did you forget that I was there, Dax? Your actions have driven me out."

He reached out for her. "Valerya!"

But she moved away before he could touch her and he stood unmoving with his arm outstretched as she seemed to glide across the sand to Trey and Arora. She hovered before them, a vision of ethereal beauty. "I am so sorry! I believed that together we could control the beast within him. After you were born, my dear Arora, I lay dying. My beloved brother came to me, and he wanted to save me with his power of healing. But I knew the price would be too high, that if Dax saved me, the gods would demand his life in return. I could not bear to watch him die, and I knew his strength would always keep you and Apolo safe. And so, as he put his hands on me, I surrendered my essence into him before he could sacrifice himself. That way I could remain with him and be near you and Apolo always. I could not have known that his grief would release the beast hiding in the depths of his essence. I have fought it and failed, and this is the result."

Arora reached out a hand to her, but Valerya did not take it.

"I am sorry, my precious child, but I cannot touch you. Dax is still joined with me, and I do not know what the beast would do to you." Her eyes rested on Trey. "The gods have favored you, Trey, prince of Calabria. You will bring justice and hope to this place. I knew when Virineia gave you life that your destiny was to protect the last of my people, my children. My father would have been pleased to see that his ultimate plan to mingle our blood with the people of the plains had succeeded." Then she looked back to Arora and she smiled sadly. "I have felt great pride in watching you grow, both you and Apolo. But I must leave now, to join my people. It is the only way."

"Come back to me, Valerya," snarled Dax angrily. He still stood with his arm outstretched.

She turned around to face him. "I do not know you, but I know that the dear husband and brother whom you have trapped inside is still there. There is nothing more that I can do." Valerya came near Dax, but before he could reach out for her, a pillar of flame burst around her.

Dax stared at the pillar in outrage for a moment, then his knees buckled, and he shouted with rage. "You fool! You cannot do this!" But Dax stumbled to the pillar and fell to his knees and reached up his hands to where her face was becoming obscured by the bright flames. "Valerya! Valerya, my love, do not leave me!"

"I am sorry, Dax." Her voice was like a whisper on the wind. "The hatred inside you is too strong for our love. I must go."

"No! I cannot live without you! Valerya!" He thrust himself into the flames, and Trey watched in pity and horror as Dax wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her tightly. As the flames consumed them both, Valerya leaned down to lay a loving hand on his head. The flame became blue, then bright white, but before it disappeared, the black mist that had terrorized them, shot straight up and out of sight. 

Trey was staring at nothing until a baby's cry brought him back to reality. He felt cold and wet, and when he shook his head, he realized that they were back at the mountain camp, rain pouring down on them. Arora still sat with her hands clasped to Dax, the rain mingling with tears and blood streaming down her cheeks. Dax's head hung forward, chin against his chest, his eyes closed.

"He's dead." Apolo stood over them, Shamara fussing in his arms.

Before Trey could go to Arora, Apolo thrust Shamara into his arms and he gently pried Arora's fingers from her lifeless father. Then Apolo took Shamara from Trey and placed her daughter in her arms. "She is hungry, Arora."

She looked down at the baby, still unsure if this was real or a cruel hallucination given to her by Dax. Then Shamara gave out a lusty, hungry cry that brought down her milk so fast that she winced with the pain. Arora quickly peeled back her sodden robe and let the baby nurse. Trey watched her in silence as his human friends, the only people to remain loyal to him despite what was happening, set up the tents that had been blown down in the storm. 

Apolo gently wiped the blood from gashes on her arms and her face. "I am sorry I cannot do more," he said to her. "I have been drained of my power." 

Trey pulled off his cloak and held it over them so the driving rain would not soak them further. Arora could see that he was exhausted. "I cannot remember the last time there was rain in the wastelands," he said quietly.

"Our mother saved us," Arora told Apolo, her voice cracking. "All this time she was in him!" Although her stomach twisted with disgust, she told Apolo what she had learned. She wasn't sure she understood everything.

He sighed and put his arms around her. "You never knew our mother, and I don't think you ever knew our father. But I can tell you that I remember them as a happy, loving couple."

"How could she have done such a thing? He was a monster!"

"She once told me that he was driven by bitterness and vengeance when she first came to the palace. But when they found each other, he forgot everything but his love for her." Apolo shook his head sadly. "I wasn't sure what happened the night you were born, Arora. My mother sent for me, and when she held me in her arms and kissed me, I felt as if her spirit had passed into me. I think I knew that she was dying."

"She passed her essence into Dax," Arora told him.

"Whatever it was she gave me, I passed it to Shamara when I breathed life into her." Apolo sighed as he touched Shamara's head. "We are now truly the last, Arora."

The clouds began to part, and the rain became a soft, warm drizzle. Arora was amazed to see a bright rainbow appear from one side of the horizon, then another, the two intersecting over the mountains. 

Then she saw them high in the hills, standing beneath the intersected rainbows. Valerya and Dax. He held her for a moment in his arms as they both looked down at her, Apolo and the baby, then they turned, and hand in hand they disappeared into the sacred valley of the gods.


	26. Trey loses hope

****

Guerani Hills Camp, Calabria

_"Let me go!" Trey struggled against the hands that held him tightly, but it did him no good. Turning his head, he saw that Zeno was watching him with no expression to indicate his feelings as Dax tied Trey's hands in front of him. "What are you going to do to me?"_

Zeno did not answer before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

"You bastard!" Zeno did not even break a stride in his retreat. Trey's head snapped back when Dilan struck his face, then seized his hair and jerked him forward until they were nose to nose.

"Fool! You are a weak, cowardly human, not fit to rule Calabria!" Dilan struck him again.

Trey tasted blood in his mouth, and he spat the blood in Dilan's face. "You think you can earn the right to rule as I have done?"

Dilan hit his face again, then his gut, and as Trey doubled over, his brother struck him over the back so that he fell to his knees. "This is your place, kneeling before me, beaten like a dog!" He grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to look up. Trey could barely focus. "Before you die, think of me with Arora. She will be mine as she was never yours!"

"Dilan, go prepare the ship," snapped Dax.

Although he seemed reluctant, Dilan did not balk at the tone Dax had used with him nor did he disobey the terse order. Dax waited only long enough to be sure Trey's bonds were tight enough to keep him confined before dragging him to his feet to follow Dilan out the door. 

As Dax shoved him through the empty corridors, Trey burned with impotent fury.

"When my father comes to his senses, he will never forgive you," Trey told Dax. Although he tried to remain calm enough to reason with his father's imperial guard, the panic rising inside him was preventing him from sounding anything but desperate.

"When he comes to his senses, your father will understand the necessity of what I do. This is for the best. Calabria is not ready for you, Trey, and you are not ready to rule. You have proven that today by your actions. You are only a boy who lets his emotions control him."

"I will leave Calabria! I will go to Bayman!" Trey was pleading now as Dax dragged him across the compound towards one of the spacecrafts that Dilan had already powered. "What are you going to do to me, Dax?" 

Dax did not respond as he jerked him through the portal and hauled him to the control room where he pushed Trey into a seat and waited as Dilan strapped him tightly in. Dax placed two swords on the control panel, Trey's and that of his father.

"Are we going to kill him before we launch the ship?" asked Dilan anxiously.

Dax's eyes seemed to burn as he looked from Trey to Dilan. "I don't need you anymore."

"I want to see his last breath," whined Dilan.

Trey could not believe Dax was going to kill him! "You will regret this!"

"I want to do it!" Dilan reached out for one of the swords, but Dax shoved him aside. "Get out! I will take care of the rest."

Dilan gave Trey one last malicious glare before walking out.

Trey turned his attention back to Dax. "Are you going to kill me now?"

"I cannot kill you, my lord prince. Nor would I let that fool Dilan do so. I will send this ship into space, and from there, the gods will decide your fate. They will save you or let you die."

"The gods!" Trey exploded, knowing the Dax referred to the space rift from which no ships had ever returned. "Just kill me now, Dax! You know damn well that I will be dead if I must rely on the gods!"

Dax took a cloth and wiped the blood from Trey's face. "You should have faith, Trey." But he chuckled just the same as he set aside the cloth. "Then again, the gods are a fickle lot, aren't they? After all the service we have done for them, they show us no more favor than they do the barbarians of the plains."

Trey watched anxiously as Dax reached out to the two swords, and despite what Dax had already said, Trey was certain that he was going to kill him with his own sword and that of his father's. But he did no more than lay his hand on them before turning back to look at Trey. Trey was shocked to recognize the light he saw in the depths of the other man's eyes.

"You…you are…are…" Trey could not say it.

Dax did not smile. "Yes, I am Guerani. There is the possibility that you will not reach the space rift, and if so, I cannot have you coming back to Calabria making outrageous claims that Zeno might be foolish enough to acknowledge. I have come to the conclusion that he is utterly unpredictable and irrational. He might yet come in here to save you even though Xuxa has promised to hold his attention for at least as long as it shall take to accomplish my goal."

"What are you going to do?" asked Trey as Dax reached out his free hand and moved it towards Trey's. Trey was trembling with fear as it came closer.

"I am not going to harm you, my lord prince. I must remove your memory."

Panic crashed through Trey. "No! You will take away who I am! Please, Dax, bring Arora to me! We will go to Bayman. We will never return! I swear it, Dax! Do not do this to me!"

"Why would I do that when I want you gone as much as Zeno should?" Dax's dark eyes openly showed his contempt. "You are standing between Arora and her natural mate."

"Are you talking about Dilan?" demanded Trey angrily. "Are you going to give her to him when I have gone?" He fought against the bonds that held him, but they were too tight.

"Once you are gone, she will turn to the only man who can understand her."

"Apolo?" Trey was sure he hadn't comprehended Dax's suggestion, but by the smug smile on his lips he knew he had guessed right. "You're insane! What makes you think.…?"

Dax leaned close to look in his eyes. "They are Guerani. It is our way." 

Trey was so shocked that he couldn't speak.

Dax moved the swords so that the blades crossed, and then he put one hand over the blades where they touched. When he reached the other hand towards Trey's bound hands, Trey could not move, could not even breathe. "Should the gods grant you life, you shall once again see the life I am about to take away."

Trey found his voice. "I beg of you, Dax! Please, please do not take my memories of Arora!" Tears spilled over Trey's lashes and ran down his cheeks. "Please don't let me forget her!"

The last thing he heard before the Guerani power sucked him into its vortex was Dax's voice. "If she is in your heart, Trey, you will never forget her."

As if from far away, Trey could hear soft sobs, and he thought for a moment it might be him, but as he came to his senses, he saw that Arora was lying next to him crying. Their fingers were laced, and he realized he must have been restless in his sleep when the memory had returned and she sought to find the source of his anxiety.

He turned on his side to face her. "Don't cry, Arora. We are together now."

"My father tried to keep us apart!" After almost two days, she was still having difficulty dealing with the revelations about her father.

Trey sighed and gently drew her against him, and after a moment, she calmed as she rested her cheek against his chest. "Dilan would have gladly killed me, Arora. In a way, your father saved my life."

"He took your memories," she whispered.

"There is no defense for what he has done in his life, at least not one that we can explain. But we know that he was driven by his bitterness, Arora. I stood in the way of his plans for vengeance, and in the end, so did you."

"I…I so much admired my father, the great imperial guard of the emperor," she said sadly. "I wanted him to be proud of me, and all he wanted from me was to breed a pure Guerani."

"His plans didn't turn out as he expected," said Trey. "Perhaps the gods had a hand in that. But he was right about one thing, Arora; I don't think I ever truly forgot about you. From the moment I saw you on that spacecraft, I felt there was a bond between us."

Arora held onto him tightly. "The gods have decided our fate."

Trey sighed as he caressed her long dark hair. "Dax had everything planned, down to the bonding between you and my father. But I do not understand why Zeno gave you his sword when you left."

"He told me to protect his son with it." Arora disentangled herself from him and after a moment, she returned to him carrying the two swords he had seen in his dream. Trey realized that while Arora may have given him memories, the bulk of his memory must have returned after he had touched the sword she had brought to Earth, his father's sword. A shiver ran down his spine. Dax had surely wielded great Guerani power to have done such a thing.

"Take them," urged Arora as she held the swords out to Trey. "There is still much you do not know."

"I cannot know my father's thoughts," he reminded her as he took the swords. But he felt nothing from touching them both. Did Dax deliberately erase all memory of what happened in that period of time after Trey had raised his sword to his father and just before Dax sent him into space with the one sword that was the key to his memories? As Trey stared at the swords, he feared he would never remember what were probably the most important moments of his life. Xuxa and Dilan would sooner rip out their own tongues than tell him, and Zeno would not dare admit to allowing the son who had challenged him to live. The imperial guard would never respect him again.

Arora was looking at him anxiously, and when she realized he remembered nothing more, she sighed. "We may never know the truth. My father was a cruel, cruel man."

Trey set aside the swords and drew her into his embrace. "As cruel as my own, Arora. Perhaps that is what brought us together."

"He let me believe that he killed my mother. Knowing she was inside him, he committed vile acts that must have caused her pain." Arora was trembling with her anger.

There was nothing he could say to erase her bitterness. "You need more rest, Arora." He gently laid her back against the pillows of their bed. "If you wish to speak to Apolo…"

She shook her head. "You are right, Trey. If I get some rest, I may come to understand."

"In the end, Arora, your father proved that love can be strong enough to overcome anything." Those last moments of his own life, Dax proved how much Valerya had meant to him. Something had caused him to act so irrationally, so contrary to the nature that Apolo remembered. Even Trey had memories of his father's imperial guard teasing him and playing with him when he was a very young child. Whatever it was that had possessed him hadn't been strong enough to combat the love Dax and Valerya had felt for one another.

Shamara was sleeping soundly, so when Arora dozed off, Trey left his tent and went in search of Apolo. He found Wufei practicing his sword work with Heero, and the two paused when Trey approached.

"Risen from the dead?" Wufei raised a brow. 

Since taking Arora to the tent two days ago, they hadn't left. The fight with Dax had left them drained both physically and emotionally. "Arora still needs rest." He glanced around and saw that only a handful of Apolo's men had returned.

Heero must have seen the disappointment on his face. "Those are the brave ones. The rest have scattered to tell tales of your Guerani in-laws."

"Where is everyone else?" Trey noticed that several tents were erected. 

"Quatre isn't feeling well. That whole sword and sorcery business with Dax really shook him up," commented Heero.

Wufei snorted derisively. "When the storm burst and lightening struck the ground nearby, he fainted."

Trey thought Quatre needed to toughen up a little. Maybe what he needed was for Dorothy Catalonia to protect him. "Where's everyone else?"

"Duo is off with Newt, and Trynity and Relena are resting." Heero sighed. "As for Apolo…"

Trey followed Heero's gaze to a tent, and he pursed his lips for a moment before saying, "I think I know what that means. Where did he find a woman? I doubt his were able to return from the Edgeland fortress."

"He went into Joran's village yesterday and came back with her."

"Did he buy her?" Trey checked his anger before he heard the answer.

"He says she came with him willingly," remarked Wufei. "She certainly didn't seem traumatized like a female purchased off an auction block."

"Besides," added Heero, "I doubt Apolo has enough zenos to pay the asking price for that one."

Without another word, Trey crossed the camp that his friends must have spent considerable time tidying while he recovered. Trey regretted that they had come to Calabria with him although he was grateful for their loyalty. Now crowned Prince Trey had virtually no followers and any that might have backed him would shy away because of his ties to the people of the sacred hills. 

When he pushed his way into the tent, he was not surprised to find Apolo lounging about with a woman. Seeing Trey, his face turned a faint shade of pink and Trey marveled that he could actually feel embarrassed. The woman with him was beautiful, as Heero had hinted, with silky white hair that draped over Apolo like a fine veil. Her blue eyes met Trey's and he was hit with an odd sense of familiarity, but she looked away before he could remember where he had seen her before.

"I will wait outside, my lord," she said so softly to Apolo that Trey almost hadn't heard her. Trey looked away as she slipped on her tattered clothing and she moved past Trey with her back to him.

Trey watched her go, then looked at Apolo. "Did you buy her?"

"Of course not!" Apolo found his clothing and pulled it on. "I…I found her on the road."

"You were on the road to where?" Trey raised his brow.

"All right! I was on my way to the village to buy a woman!" At least Apolo didn't deny his intention. "But I found her before I reached Joran's village."

"Can you trust a female left in the Wasteland by her protector?"

Apolo frowned at him. "Can you?" Apolo had made his point. When Trey didn't respond he said, "I'm sure he had his reasons. I don't really care. She's mine now. I think I'll keep her."

Trey didn't want to waste his time discussing Apolo's new plaything. As with all the rest Apolo would lose interest and Trey didn't care as long as Apolo did not ignore his duties. "Did you go into the village? What was being said?"

"What wasn't? If he wasn't so damn afraid of me, Joran might have strung me up, burned me and cut out my entrails, all which he threatened to do and not in any particular order." Apolo chuckled and held out his hand and Trey watched as a glowing ball formed and grew. "A little demonstration of my powers stopped him and his henchmen in their tracks."

"Apolo!" Trey was angry. "How could you do that? They will never join me now!"

"They had no intention of joining you against Zeno." 

"They told you?"

Apolo smirked. "I used my powers to determine that!"

"Does Joran give a damn that Zeno has had a Guerani at his side all these years, that his sister betrayed my father?" Trey couldn't help his frustration from surfacing. 

"Joran doesn't believe Dax was Guerani. He says the beast came from within Arora, that she killed her father for what he did to her."

"That is outrageous!" Trey feared her reaction when she heard that version of what had happened in their camp.

"Joran believes Dax got what he deserved for allowing a female to become so powerful. Lady Virineia tried to convince him that Dax was responsible for everything, but he will not believe her either."

"Where is my mother?"

"Back at her own camp trying to persuade her own men to stay. They are as afraid of us as the Calabrians are."

Trey sat down and put his head in his hands. "This is hopeless! If I didn't know any better, I'd think Dax planned it." He looked at Apolo. "I will have to talk to Joran myself."

"That would be a mistake. He will not change his mind, and between here and there are many men who wouldn't mind getting their hands on the ten thousand zenos."

"I have to tell him the truth. He might believe me if I will tell him everything. As for men trying to take my head…" Trey put his hand on Apolo's shoulder. "That is why I put up with you, my brother." 

The woman was lurking outside when they left the tent, and when Trey went past her, she lowered her head, then drifted to Apolo and spoke to him as he readied his horse to accompany Trey to the village.

Trey asked Heero to defend the camp as he readied his own horse. Wufei offered to accompany him and Trey did not refuse especially when he was going to be leaving Arora behind to rest. He didn't worry about the camp because knowing the imperial guards as Trey did, they would not go near the camp near the sacred Guerani hills, especially knowing there was a Guerani in the camp. After mounting, Trey joined Apolo and was annoyed to watch him pull his woman on the horse with him.

"What is she doing with you?" Trey tried to get another look at her, but she buried her face in Apolo's back.

"I am going to buy her some clothing."

"Why bother?" asked Wufei.

Apolo laughed. "My thoughts exactly, but I don't want to offend Trey."

Trey glared at the both of them, then glanced once more toward the female. She was either frightened or intimidated of him which Trey found odd when she had spent hours in the arms of a man probably now considered an evil wizard. He didn't have time now to get to the bottom of her strange behavior.

The few people that they encountered on their trip to the village fled at the sight of them. Trey realized that if he did actually take his rightful place he might end up ruling by fear and that would breed insurrection. Even with Arora and Apolo at his side, he would have to deal with rebellion for many years. As they entered Joran's village, the streets quickly emptied of people except at the marketplace where the need to earn zenos seemed to take precedence over safety. Apolo's woman - Trey thought about asking her name but he was sure Apolo had no clue - slipped off the horse and after he gave her a handful of zenos, she moved away. 

As Trey watched her go, trying to remember where he had seen the beautiful woman before, Joran's booming voice startled him.

"Pretender! You have courage to return to my village!"

Trey dismounted and approached Joran, flanked by Wufei who had his hand on the hilt of his sword in a threatening manner and Apolo whose very presence was enough to make men drop back from the elder chief of their village. Joran didn't seem to be afraid.

"I have come for your answer, Joran."

Joran stared at him incredulously. "After what has happened, you dare to ask an alliance of me?" He pointed to Apolo. "He is a sorcerer. The female you have taken as your wife has a demon inside of her."

"That is not true!" Trey clenched his fists at his side. "The Guerani are peaceful – were peaceful until my grandfather destroyed them. You must have known them, traded with them. Apolo and Arora are the only Guerani left. They have never used their powers to harm anyone. The demon was in Dax, which should be no surprise to anyone. Was he not called "the demon" and for good reason?"

Joran frowned. "He was a ruthless man, but a demon?" Joran shook his head. "I cannot believe you, pretender. He was Zeno's imperial guard! Everyone knows the Guerani claimed to carry the spirits of the gods within them. Whatever spirit is housed in the body of your female caused the death of her father. Go back to your camp, pretender, and spend what little time you have remaining with her before Zeno sends his men to rid the land of the last of the sorcerers."

"My wife is no sorceress and I am no pretender! I am Trey, son of Zeno - only son of Zeno! Dilan is the pretender. He is the bastard of Dax the Demon."

The men who remained by Joran began to shout in outrage that Trey dared make such an allegation of the crowned prince. He had slurred Xuxa, concubine of the emperor, and Joran's own sister. 

Joran's face darkened in anger as his men moved restlessly behind him. "Your accusations bring dishonor on my house!"

"It is Xuxa who has brought dishonor on your house!"

"You lie! You would say anything to discredit Prince Dilan." Garek stepped forward, his hand resting on his sword. "There is one way to settle this. Now that you do not have your Guerani whore to use her powers to defeat me, you will have to try to do it on your own."

But Joran put his hand on his son's arm. "His imperial guard did not use powers to defeat you, except the power of her skill and intelligence. We can at least be honest to admit that she bested you fairly, son. There is another way to ascertain the truth about Xuxa." He looked at Apolo. "My men reported that you brought the lovely Larya with you into the village. She has been in Xuxa's suite for a very long time, purchased to be Xuxa's personal servant. We will put the question to her."

"Larya!" Trey now remembered the woman. Xuxa had tried to exchange the beautiful woman for Arora when Trey had managed to rupture the agreement between Dax and Dilan. Now Trey spun to look at Apolo. "You brought Larya into our camp!"

"I…I didn't know who she was!"

"Did you bother to discover if the woman had any name?" Trey spat. "No! No woman has a name to you!"

"Find the woman," Joran ordered his son, and Garek left with a handful of men to search for the beautiful servant of Lady Xuxa. Joran looked back at Trey. "Lady Virineia came to plead on your behalf, pretender. What manner of lies did you tell her to make her believe that you are her son?"

"Would not a mother know her own child?" asked Trey, returning the other man's stare. 

Joran frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "I was surprised to see that she was alive as I am sure Zeno will be."

"What do you mean?"

"I sent a messenger to inform Zeno that his wife yet lives. I had heard that he was considering marriage with the heiress of Bayman. He cannot have more than one wife. It is forbidden."

"When did you send him the message?"

"Yesterday."

Trey spun to look at Apolo. "My mother is in danger! When Zeno learns that she is alive, he may try to kill her so that he can have Bayman." But he knew there was nothing he could do to help his mother if Zeno chose to attack her camp with his imperial guards. Trey had no men to challenge an army, and while Apolo could frighten people with his powers, he was still mortal. There were limits to his power.

Garek returned with his men as Trey was trying to decide his next course of action. "Larya has left. She waited only until son of Dax was out of her sight before she took his horse and left."

Trey slapped his imperial guard, unable to stop his reaction. Apolo merely bowed his head in shame. "You brought a venomous snake in our midst. I will hold you responsible for what she does." He turned back to Joran. "What can I do to convince you that what I say is true?"

"You cannot convince me. You ask me to bring dishonor to my house by breaking an alliance I made myself with Zeno. When he took my sister and her handmaiden, Valerya, I swore an oath to him that I would not raise my hand against him. Although my sons have done so and paid dearly, I cannot."

"I will help you," stated Garek as he stepped forward. He was a head taller than Trey and quite intimidating. "I swore no oath to Zeno, and I have no love of Dilan. He was a ruthless bastard during the raid you lead against us, and even if what you say is true, he still has our blood!"

"You are my son!" said Joran angrily. "Will you also ignore the oath I gave to Zeno?"

Garek looked over his shoulder at his father. "I owe my life to this man and his woman. She defeated me, as you said so yourself, fairly, and could have taken my life, but he spared me. I owe nothing to Zeno."

"Would the son of the Butcher spare any man who raised a sword to him? That he did not allow the sorceress to kill you should prove that he is not Zeno's son." Joran looked at Trey. "If you are Trey, son of Zeno, then I should kill you now for that raid upon my village and the two sons who died by your own hand."

"I acted on orders from the Butcher himself," Trey told him. "Your sons died bravely, not groveling and begging for their lives."

Joran hung his head and sighed. "Despite my oath to Zeno, they lead the raids against the Edgeland settlements. I forbade them to take arms against Zeno, but they feared Zeno would not honor our agreements to leave our tribe in peace as his people settled closer to the Wastelands."

"My father probably would not have honored any oath." Trey dared to hope that Joran was wavering in his resolve.

But Joran shook his head. "Do as you wish, Garek, but I have made an oath to Zeno that I will not break. Even speaking to this pretender is violating it." The older man turned his back on Trey and he knew the discussion was at an end.

Fortunately several of Garek's friends chose to follow him, so when he left the village, Trey had almost a dozen men. Knowing his mountain camp was safely guarded and well-hidden at least until Larya returned to the Edgeland Fortress to reveal its location to Xuxa, Trey headed towards the pirate camp. As they neared it, he saw smoke spiraling towards the sky, so they raced the rest of the way to the location and found it abandoned. Fortunately the gundams had been safely transported back to space where they were stored on the transport at the pirate satellite. Aside from several bodies, both imperial guards and pirates, there was no sign of other casualties. With mounting despair Trey realized that Zeno's men had gotten what they came for early into the battle. He guessed his mother had surrendered herself to avoid further bloodshed.

With a heavy heart, he lead his small band of men back to his own camp and was relieved when he heard Duo call out to him from the lookout post. Entering his own camp he was not surprised to find that the pirates had taken refuge with them, so now his ranks had swelled albeit not by much.

Newt approached him almost immediately. "The chief went with the imperial guards," he informed Trowa who had already guessed as much. "She made an agreement to spare our lives."

"We will need to prepare a better defense of this camp," Trey told Heero although he didn't want to admit Apolo's foolishness had compromised them. Apolo stood shamefaced several feet away. If he thought it would do any good he would thrash him, but Apolo's mind had always been singularly tracked since the first time he discovered a good use for females. They were his weakness.

"Why didn't Arora return with you?" asked Quatre, diverting Trey's attention from his wife's brother. "Is she staying in the village?"

Trey swung to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

Heero raised a brow. "Apolo's new woman returned to get her. She said you had changed your mind and wanted Arora to accompany you."

By the look on Trey's face, Heero knew that the woman had not been sent back by Trey and they had all allowed Arora to ride out with no escort other than the woman. 

Apolo strode to his horse. "I will go after her."

"No!" Trey caught up and seized his arm.

"This is all my fault!" There were tears in his eyes. "My selfishness has lead to her capture or worse."

"She took Shamara with her." Heero hated to add to Trey's misery, but he would find out soon enough.

Trey walked away a few feet then raised his hands to the sky. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to anger you so?" He sank to his knees and lowered his head to the ground.

Relena who had come to stand by Heero started toward him, but he stopped her. "Leave him."

"I vote on getting the gundams," commented Duo. He was looking at Trey who had not moved.

"I don't think Trey wants his people slaughtered by the firepower of Wing and Deathscythe," said Trynity.

"What is he going to do?" asked Relena. "His mother has been taken, and now his wife and child…"

"Leave it to Princess Pain in the Ass to state the obvious," commented Wufei.

Heero looked at him. "I would appreciate you treating my wife with a little more respect."

Wufei opened his mouth, but Heero made it quite clear by his glare that he would gladly shut it for him if he uttered another word. Then he turned the same look on Relena. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I…I just feel so sorry for Trey."

Heero didn't know what he would do in Trey's situation. His instinct would be to fight, but there were not enough men to challenge the imperial guard. There was only one thing he could do.

As if he had come to the same conclusion, Trey rose and brushed the dust from his clothing. Apolo went to his side, but he shoved him away when he tried to comfort him. 

"I am going to the Edgeland Fortress. I will turn myself over to them in exchange for the release of my women."

"You cannot do that!" Garek was outraged by his plan. "Why waste your life for females?"

"Because I care more for their lives than I do for my own." Trey walked away to his tent, and Apolo followed him inside.

No one spoke for a few moments. Heero was afraid that Relena was going to make a ridiculous remark, but she remained quiet also. When Trey turned himself over to the imperials, he was going to meet certain death. Without their gundams they really could not help him. Breaking into the fortress again was out of the question. They would not be able to repeat that escapade because they would be on guard against it.

Duo took Trynity's hand and they walked away. Heero watched as they stopped several feet away and he said something to her that made her shake her head. He knew Duo was telling her to return to the pirate satellite. Heero looked at Relena who was also watching them.

Their eyes met as she turned to him. "I know what you are going to say."

"I have to see this to the end for Trey," Heero told her. "He is my friend."

"I know. He is my friend too." She took his hands. "I understand, Heero, and if you want me to leave Calabria, I will do it, but I will wait for you at the satellite."

"The Calabrians might attack the satellite when this is all done," he warned her.

Newt must have been eavesdropping. "Don't worry about us! We've been avoiding those imperial bastards for many years now. They are just a little bit intimidated by the anti-spacecraft defenses we got from those dogs on Bayman."

"Quatre and I will escort Relena and Trynity," spoke up Wufei. "And if necessary, we will pilot the gundams to ensure the safety of the satellite."

Duo and Trynity returned to the group, the latter wiping tears from her cheeks and sniffling. "She's going, too," he announced forcefully.

"I don't want to!" Trynity wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I can fight as well as any of you."

"There will be no more fighting." Trey had left his tent, trailed by Apolo who carried his imperial sword. Trey looked at the women. "You are leaving, I hope."

Relena went to him and hugged him, but she did not speak.

Trynity squeezed his hand. "I think you found what you were looking for. I am confident that in the end you will prevail, Trey."

He laughed bitterly but did not respond before looking at Heero and Duo. "I wish the two of you would leave also. This is not your fight."

"Hey, we have made it our fight!" Duo put his hands on his hips. "This is one battle I'm not running away from."

"There won't be a battle," Trey told them. "But to have you at my side would be a comfort." He turned to Quatre who was already crying. Heero hoped it wouldn't be as bad as the day they left Earth. "Watch out for Relena and Trynity."

"I am not a helpless woman!" exclaimed Trynity angrily, yet she had begun to cry again.

Duo rolled his eyes. "What is with the waterworks, babe?"

Heero couldn't believe that Duo was so ignorant, but then again the buffoon hadn't paid any attention in biology class. He probably didn't know any signs of pregnancy. Well it wouldn't be long now before he would get the news. Heero hoped he would be around to see it happen.

Newt took several of his pirate comrades to escort them to the hidden spacecraft. Heero didn't make any long good-byes to Relena. He had every intention of joining her at the pirate satellite, probably on the following day. Trynity and Duo had a difficult time parting. 

When they finally left and Duo still watched the empty horizon, Heero commented, "And you are going to let her go off to study space without you?" 

Despite his own worries, Trey laughed. "I wish I could see that day!"

Duo wiped away his tears. "Hey, I am ready for that day. I've accepted that as a done deal."

Garek came to them. "My lord prince, I think I can gather other men to help you."

Trey shook his head. "No, I must end this. Accompany me to the fortress, then return to your village."

"I will return to the village and I will make my father see reason." Garek was obviously angry. "You are an honorable man, Trey. I believe you are the son of Zeno."

"Zeno will be the one to decide that," said Trey. 

Heero doubted Zeno would acknowledge his son. He had far too much to lose.

By the time Arora realized she was riding into a trap, it was too late. Although she had recognized the woman who rode into camp claiming that Trey had changed his mind and wished Arora to join him in his visit to Joran's village, she had no reason not to believe her. Arora knew she was one of Xuxa's servants, but Larya had come into the camp riding Apolo's horse and Trey's friends had recognized her. Larya could have been left in the Wasteland and latched onto Apolo as her new protector. Xuxa had always been a jealous woman, and Larya was exceptionally beautiful. If Zeno had taken an interest in her, Xuxa would very likely want to remove the woman from his sight. Arora had even been suspicious when they headed in a direction opposite the village, but Larya explained that Trey had headed first to the pirate camp. And soon enough they came within range of a force of men and Arora saw Lady Virineia waiting on a horse. By the time Arora realized Trey's mother had her hands tied before her, she had no chance to escape. Horsemen of Dilan's imperial guard had surrounded her.

They parted to allow Prince Dilan to approach her and Arora reached for her sword, but Dilan seized her wrist and yanked it from her hand.

"I think you have been playing with swords long enough," he said with a laugh. "Today you will stop." He raised the sword to look at and commented. "My father's sword. Soon it will be mine."

Arora spit at him. "Liar! This is not _your_ father's sword."

Dilan gave her a backhand slap across the face. "Quiet, bitch! You are mine now."

"She is right," remarked Lady Virineia quietly. "You have no right to that sword," 

Dilan turned to look at the older woman. "Shut your mouth or I will report to Zeno that Joran's report was false!"

Virineia raised a brow. "Would you actually dare to kill me with my husband's sword?"

The prince raised the sword, but she did not flinch, and they glared at each other for a moment before he let his arm drop and he secured the emperor's sword in his saddle. Arora knew he dared not touch the emperor's wife, that Zeno would eventually discover the truth. "I will let Zeno deal with you as is his right."

"He will deal with your mother, too," said Arora. "As is his right."

Dilan moved closer to her and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her face close to his. "My dear Arora, I think I have already told you to remain silent. I will have interesting ways to punish you if you do not start obeying me."

"Do not dare to touch me! I am the wife of Prince Trey."

His face darkened with anger, and he dragged Arora from her horse, pulling her before him on his. "You will be mine, Arora, if I must kill the pretender to claim you."

Shamara chose that moment to start crying, and Dilan dragged aside Arora's cloak to see the child she had strapped to her in a sling. He reached out to touch her, but Arora jerked her out of his reach. "Don't put your filthy hands on my child."

"Give me that thing!" Dilan tried to grab the now screaming baby, but Arora swiped her nails across his cheek.

As he roared in pain, she dived off the horse and started to run. There really was no place to go, but Arora couldn't think clearly as she clutched her baby to her and ran as fast as she could. Only a few of moments had elapsed before she could hear the pounding of hooves behind her. Then her momentum was halted when Dilan grabbed her long hair and yanked her toward his galloping horse. Shamara was howling as Dilan shook them about by Arora's hair, but Arora fought, holding Shamara with one hand while clawing at his hand with the other knowing that if he released her they both might be trampled under his horse. 

But he pulled his horse to a stop and flung Arora away. She rolled with Shamara tucked safely, and when she landed on her back, Dilan was over her before she could move. 

The light of the suns glinted off the blade of the dagger he shoved to her neck. "Give me that bastard!"

The baby was whimpering, and Arora's heart was pounding. "No!"

"You defiant whore!" He struck her face with the back of his hand formed into a fist. "You are going to die, but before you draw your last breath I will kill it before your eyes anyway!"

"Do it!" Although her face was numb and she could feel blood trickling from her mouth and nose, she glared at him, meeting his eyes, allowing him to see the contempt she felt for him.

They stared at each other for several moments, silent but for their labored breathing and Shamara's whimpering. When Dilan raised the dagger and plunged it downward, Arora did not flinch. She was ready to die. 

But he buried it in the ground beside her head. "Why do you fight me, Arora?"

"Get off me, you filthy swine! You are my brother! I know that we have the same father!" Her argument had absolutely no effect on him.

Dilan laughed and reached down to pull on her robes, the fabric tearing in his eager hands. "I can't wait anymore, Arora. I will have you now."

Hearing the ribald encouragement his men shouted to Dilan, Arora tried to throw him off, but he used his masculine strength to keep her down. Arora didn't want to cry, but she felt the tears spilling over her lashes as his hands moved over the flesh he had exposed. He was going to rape her as his men watched and cheered. Trey would be dishonored, whether she lived or not. Arora would rather he had plunged that dagger in her heart.

His face neared hers and his breath was hot in her face as he taunted, "I will keep you on your back so that I can see your face when you are finally mine."

Arora didn't bother to fight. She was just a female now, one who had already dishonored the house of her father and been left in these very sands to die. Arora wished Apolo and Zeno had not saved her, because as Dilan touched her, she felt as if she were dying inside. She couldn't even summon the strength to use her powers to protect her and her daughter. Like all other females, she had become useless and weak. She had been a fool to believe her life could be different from any other female. 

Fumbling with his own clothing, his fingers shaking so badly in nervous anticipation that he was having difficulty, Dilan paused as Arora heard the rumbling of the hooves of many horses. She knew it was not Trey because he could not muster that many followers. Dilan also made little effort to get off her as the dust settled over them.

"Prince Dilan!" She recognized the voice of Wattan, one of Zeno's imperial guards. "I bring you orders from His Excellency to escort the females to the Imperial Palace unharmed." His eyes briefly rested on Arora, and with a shaking hand she wiped blood running from her nose and the corner of her mouth where she could taste it. "Is that not imperial guard Arora?"

"This Wasteland trash?" Dilan laughed as he crudely touched her. "You must be mistaken."

"I think not." Wattan's voice was cool, and Arora dared to hope she would be spared. "She made a blood oath to protect you, Prince Dilan. Is this how you repay her service?"

"You were there when Dax renounced her!" Dilan shoved himself away from Arora, obviously frustrated. "She is a Wasteland whore who services both the Warlord and the pretender. Who would care what became of her? Dax put her out here himself."

"She has survived in the Wastelands, and that proves that the gods have judged her innocent."

"Innocent!" Dilan nudged her with his boot near Shamara who whimpered. "That is proof of her innocence!"

"She is still a female of the house of Dax. With the Demon gone, Apolo will have the right to judge her." 

Dilan opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as he glared down at Arora. Although Dilan was older than Apolo, and technically now the head of their house with the say in the disposal of its females, he could not claim the right unless he was recognized as Dax's son. But to admit such a thing might bring his death as well as his mother's. Arora almost laughed at his dilemma, but she knew this impediment would not stop him for long.

Wattan dared to meet Prince Dilan's petulant glare with one of his own. "And in answer to your question, our lord emperor would care what became of her. He sent me himself to bring her back. I think under the circumstances," stated Wattan when Dilan did not respond, "that I should escort imperial guard Arora. I will allow you the honor of escorting the Lady Virineia." He raised a brow at Dilan. "I suggest strongly that Lady Virineia reach the Imperial Palace as quickly as possible, unharmed or you may deal with Butcher yourself."

Dilan gave Arora one last look that told her he wasn't finished with her then strode away. Wattan dismounted after ordering another of the men to get her horse and sword.

She looked at him with surprise as she pulled together the tattered remnants of her clothing. "Not only do you help one such as me, but you will allow me to soil the sword of the emperor with my touch?"

Wattan helped her to her feet, and as he pulled off his own robe to wrap around her for protection against the suns, he said, "Zeno wants his sword back now."

Arora felt sick with apprehension. "Why does he want it back now?"

"Prince Trey will come for you. Zeno knows that."

"Does Zeno now realize that the man he has labeled 'pretender' is his true son?" she demanded. 

"I did not say that Zeno believes the 'pretender' to be his son." Wattan glanced back to his men, then to her. "But many of us do believe him to be Prince Trey. I spoke to him on the pirate satellite and I am convinced. My mistake was in telling Dax about his return. I thought he would be pleased to know he was still alive." Wattan dropped to a knee before her. "I offer myself and three thousand imperial troops loyal to Prince Trey, and to you, Lady Arora."

Arora was overwhelmed as she looked down at the man offering her beloved prince and husband an army of trained soldiers. "Is this some trick?"

Wattan seemed to be in earnest as he looked up at her. "This is no trick, my lady. We have waited for a long time for a man like Trey. We watched, as he grew to the brink of manhood, his heart pure, his actions honorable. Our hopes had been dashed when he was taken from us, and to be honest, my lady, if Dilan had ever challenged and won the throne from Zeno, we would have had the gods on our side had we killed him ourselves."

"Prince Trey has ideas that may not be popular among your people," she pointed out as she settled Shamara more securely in her arms. "He has allowed his female child to live."

"We are all tired shedding blood, my lady." He glanced at the squirming child in her arms. "And many of us are tired of watching our female children perish in the sands."

"Trey's camp is…" She was going to tell him where to find Trey, but he interrupted her.

"We must take you to Zeno."

"But…" 

"I am sorry, my lady, but we must let events take their course before we act. The men must be gathered, and Zeno is expecting you to return his sword to him personally. He also demands an explanation of Dax's death in your camp. Zeno was beside himself in grief to learn of his death. The only softening to the blow was the news that Lady Virineia had returned to Calabria."

"They will kill Trey before you have a chance to help him if Zeno does not acknowledge him" Arora pointed out.

"I think Zeno will recognize his own son. Although he has become a man, and a strong one at that, I recognized him easily enough." Another guard brought Arora a horse, and Wattan helped her to mount, then took the sword surrendered by Dilan, albeit reluctantly, and placed it in the sheath on her saddle. "My men will take you to the imperial castle, my lady. We will have to trust Zeno to protect you from Dilan, and you should keep the first princess of Calabria safe. In two or three day's time I will return with forces gathered from many corners of the empire who will be loyal to Prince Trey. That should give him enough time to do what he has to." Wattan looked at the baby who had quieted and was staring at him. "Prince Trey has given her a name?"

"Shamara," she told him.

He smiled. "A fitting name for the first princess." He pulled his sword and faced the men. "Go forth and bring back your men. We will meet on the plain outside the imperial city in two days on the rising of the second sun. We do this for Prince Trey, son of Zeno, and for Shamara, princess of Calabria."

They raised their swords and shouted. "Shamara!"

Once they had used the word as a battle cry. Now Arora knew they were paying homage to her child, her daughter.

"You are a very special little girl," she whispered to the wide-eyed baby.

Shamara yawned, spit up some milk, and Arora felt a suspicious rumbling from her bottom. 


	27. Family reunion in the imperial palace

****

Calabrian Imperial Palace

Although Arora feared the greeting she would receive upon arriving at the palace, as her guard came to a stop in the courtyard and Wattan helped her to dismount, she saw only curious glances from the servants who then went about their routine activities. Wattan escorted her into the palace and was leading her to the emperor's receiving hall, but before they reached it, Lady Xuxa stepped from the shadows and Wattan was forced to acknowledge her.

"Where are you taking her?" she asked, her eyes shifting from him to Arora. 

"My business is with the emperor. Step aside, woman."

Xuxa narrowed her eyes. 

Wattan seemed to realize his mistake in treating her with disrespect because until Zeno said otherwise, she was a female of his house. "I am sorry, my lady. His Excellency demanded that I bring imperial guard Arora to him."

"He is not here," she told them and looking at Arora again she added, "Even so, she is not fit to be in his presence."

Not only was Arora filthy and sweaty from the long ride through the Wastelands, her clothing was torn and her hair was wind-swept into tangles. And Shamara was in desperate need of changing, her ripe swaddling now befouling the air. Xuxa was looking at her as if she were a pitiful animal, so Arora turned to Wattan. "Perhaps I should make myself presentable."

Wattan turned her slightly away from Xuxa and forced Arora to walk a few steps with him. "Are you going into that she-wolf's lair? Her primary concern is her cub, and she will do what she can, has proven she will defy anyone, to give him what he wants," he whispered furiously in her ear. "I do not believe for a moment that Zeno is not here."

"He may have gone out to meet Lady Virineia," suggested Arora although she didn't believe Lady Xuxa either. 

The imperial guard of the emperor sighed and looked past her to the waiting Lady Xuxa as he spoke to Arora. "You go with her against my judgment, my lady."

"I really don't have a choice," she reminded him before turning back to the emperor's concubine. "I will go with you and make myself presentable for the emperor."

Before they left, Wattan warned, "Do not forget, Lady Xuxa, that Zeno himself has demanded the presence of Lady Arora."

Lady Xuxa said nothing as she left the hall, and Arora followed her. Shamara was sleeping peacefully in the sling. Fortunately, during the day-long ride to the imperial city, Shamara had made few demands on Arora, and now Arora would be glad to bathe her daughter as well as herself.

When they entered the women's chambers, all activity ceased and conversations came to an abrupt end, the usual occurrence when Lady Xuxa entered, so Arora did not attribute it to her arrival. 

Lady Xuxa turned to Arora and she noticed Larya lurking behind her. "I will leave Larya here to help you. After you have bathed and changed your clothing, she will bring you to my rooms where you may rest until the emperor calls for you."

Arora nodded, and after a brief stare, Lady Xuxa left the large chamber. The women began to talk again, but this time they were openly watching Arora and talking excitedly. Shamara squirmed and let out a hungry wail. As Arora sat on a bench and helped her child to nurse, the other women in the steamy room cautiously approached her. Even Larya looked on with curiosity as she fed her baby. 

Finally one of the women was brave enough to speak. "Is that the child of the pretender?"

"He is not a pretender," Arora told them through gritted teeth. "He is Prince Trey."

"Are you truly a Guerani sorceress?" asked another.

"I am not a sorceress," said Arora.

Several women stepped back from her and Larya commented, "We have heard that you killed Dax the Demon, your own father."

"I did not kill him," she said angrily.

"There are tales of a great dragon coming from within you."

"That was not me!" cried Arora. "My father was Guerani. He used his powers for evil purposes, and tried to kill me and Prince Trey."

The women stared at her with disbelief, and Arora knew she could be unable to convince them even though some of them had the occasion to suffer the Demon's attentions. "I do not use my powers to destroy."

"No," said Larya with a sly smile. "You use your powers to convince innocent men to do your bidding."

Arora glared at her. "What are you implying? The man you refer to as the pretender _is _Prince Trey. You will see so yourself when he comes to take back his right as crowned prince."

"I saw the pretender in your camp, and I was not convinced." Larya tossed back her white hair. "Perhaps if I could be alone with him, I might find a more interesting way to test him. I knew the real Prince Trey as no other had, including you, imperial guard Arora."

The other women giggled and Arora felt as if the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. Trey had been intimate with Larya? He had denied it, but Arora now had doubts especially given his behavior after she left him at the colony with the humans. Perhaps she was foolish to think he hadn't taken advantage of his rank to have any woman he wanted. And yet, he had seemed so sincere when he claimed no interest in women other than her before Dax had sent him away. Arora could easily find out the truth, but she would use her powers only as a last resort.

Instead she glared at Xuxa's servant. "You are a liar. I know it."

Larya picked up a lock of Arora's filthy hair and twirled it around her fingers. "You didn't think Prince Trey was getting lessons only in sword technique, did you?" She leaned closer and looked Arora in the eye. "If he is a good lover, you have me to thank."

More than a little jealous, Arora seized the other woman's hand and jerked it away, not caring that she pulled out her own hair. In touching her, she did ascertain that Larya was lying, so she summoned just enough of her power to intimidate the other woman. When Larya saw the light jump into Arora's eyes, she turned on her heel and quickly left the bathing chamber, headed straight for Lady Xuxa's apartments.

Arora laughed and turned her attention to Shamara, ignoring the other woman who watched her with a mixture of awe and fear. After she burped the baby, one of the women hurried to find her cloth to change her, and some of the women watched curiously as she went about cleaning her baby.

"Is she Guerani too?"

Arora looked at the women brave enough to stay near her. "As I told you, we do not use our powers for evil."

"May I hold the princess?" asked one of them shyly.

Arora hesitated, then handed over Shamara. When Shamara did not protest, Arora knew the child would be safe, so she left her with the women and went to the warm pool to bathe. After she finished, she found that clean clothing was brought to her, so she dressed in the fine robes and was about to rescue her daughter from the attentions of the women, but Larya returned.

"Leave the child and follow me. Lady Xuxa wishes to speak to you."

Arora didn't leave until one of the women offered to take care of Shamara and vowed to protect her with her life. Arora didn't have a choice but to leave Shamara with the women but she did suspect there would be a bloody battle if anyone tried to take the first imperial princess away from the women of Zeno's house. 

She followed Larya to Lady Xuxa's apartment where the woman was lounging on a padded bench waving an ornate fan to cool her. She did little more than glance at Arora when she entered. "Good, you no longer offend me with your filth."

"I was on the road…" she started to explain, but Lady Xuxa waved her hand impatiently to stop her from speaking.

"I am not interested in your adventures." She swung her legs over the edge and stood, but she ordered Larya to leave and she waited until her servant had gone before she spoke. "I need to know about Dax."

"What do you need to know?" asked Arora. She sensed the other woman was fearful, and after so many years of living under her thumb as had all women in the imperial palace, she was enjoying the older woman's anxiety.

Lady Xuxa stared at her silently for several moments, and Arora returned the stare. Finally the emperor's concubine made a sound of disgust. "What did Dax tell you before he died?"

"Everything." Arora glared at her. "You have dishonored the emperor's house."

"Zeno will never believe you," said Lady Xuxa with a laugh. "You killed your own father and you have given yourself to his enemy. You who were left in the Wastelands to die are no better than the whores that service the men here."

"I am the wife of Prince Trey," declared Arora angrily. "I am an imperial guard of the emperor. He will believe what I have to say."

"He will never accept your word about the pretender."

"He will accept the word of Lady Virineia." 

Mention of her rival made Lady Xuxa clench her fists. "I cannot believe that fool did not kill her as I asked him! That greedy bastard Dax!" She swung around and paced away. "I should never have gotten involved with him! But Zeno didn't want me! And when he finally did, it was too late! That beast already had his claws in me, and then Dax rejected me for that Guerani bitch."

"My father was also Guerani," Arora informed her.

Lady Xuxa's eyes widened. "You are lying!"

Before they could discuss any further, Larya re-entered. "Prince Dilan is headed this way."

Arora started toward the women's chamber, but Larya blocked her way, and she heard Lady Xuxa laugh. Only a moment passed before Dilan strode into his mother's apartments. His eyes fell on Arora immediately, but before he could make a step toward her, his mother went forward and grabbed his arm.

"Did you bring that woman to the palace?"

He tore his eyes from her face and Arora forced herself not to flee. She wasn't a coward. "Of course I did. The emperor demanded it. Even now she is with him now, and you had better be prepared to live with a demotion in status, dear mother, because Zeno greeted her quite warmly. Lady Virineia has but to snap her fingers and Zeno would level the mountains for her. Removing a faithless whore from his house will be no trouble for her. And when he does discover everything you have done – Dax, Lady Virineia's disappearance, Prince Trey's murder – Zeno will kill you with his own hands."

"You are rather smug for someone who has much to lose," snapped his mother.

Dilan laughed. "I cannot help the accident of my birth. I had no part in that. And I knew nothing of Lady Virineia's disappearance, as I was just a child."

"And Trey? You had no hand in Trey's death?"

"Trey is not dead, my dear mother!" Dilan folded his arms. "Word has reached Zeno that many of his imperial guards are defecting to the pretender, and with Lady Virineia claiming that he is her son, Zeno has no choice but to acknowledge him. The pretender himself has surrendered to the Edgeland Fortress and will reach the imperial city at any time now, no doubt in honorable escort and not under arrest."

"I wish I could kill Dax myself! This is his fault! He planned this all from the start!" Lady Xuxa glared at Arora. "Maybe I will satisfy myself by spilling your blood."

"I am the wife of Prince Trey," she reminded her.

"Not for long, my dear Arora." Dilan was smirking at her. "Once my mother's perfidy becomes known, I can take my place at the head of our house, and I will nullify your union with Trey."

"You would not dare!"

"I would dare anything to have you," he took a step toward her. "If I must kill Trey to have you, I will."

"You will have to kill me too!" Arora would rather die than let him touch her again.

Before Dilan could respond, Larya stepped into the apartments. "My lady, the emperor…"

She was shoved aside and Wattan strode into the apartments accompanied by several imperial guards. Lady Xuxa looked about wildly as if searching for a way to escape, and then her eyes rested briefly on Arora before a calm seemed to descend over her. Arora wished she knew what thoughts were spinning in her ruthless mind.

Lady Xuxa turned her haughty gaze on the men. "How dare you intrude upon my private apartments! The emperor will hear about this!"

"The emperor demands your presence and that of Prince Dilan." Wattan held out his hand to Arora. "You are also to accompany my, my lady."

"You call her lady?" spat Lady Xuxa.

Wattan glared at her. "She is more deserving than you, Xuxa."

"You will regret this," she snarled before moving to Dilan and curling her arm around his. "My son shall escort me." Dilan didn't seem pleased to be associated with her, but he did not refuse.

Wattan allowed Arora to check on Shamara, and seeing that she was asleep and surrounded by women gazing adoringly upon her, Arora went with the guards. During the long walk to the receiving hall Lady Xuxa did not cease threatening the guards that did not show her proper respect. Arora guessed that most if not all the imperial court had already learned of Lady Xuxa's disgrace. 

Instead of taking them to the emperor's throne room as Arora expected, they were escorted to his private chambers. Arora had been here once, but by the wide-eyed look on Xuxa's face, she guessed that in all the years she had been in his house, she had never been here. The opulence of the room was even more awe-inspiring than Arora remembered and she felt awe-struck to be in Zeno's presence again. 

Upon entering the room, the guards formed a wall behind them, and Xuxa hesitated at first. 

Zeno himself was standing across the room near a window, and with him, Lady Virineia. They stood so closely, eyes only for each other, that Arora felt they were intruding on a very private moment. Lady Virineia swayed toward him, and Zeno bent his head and buried his face in her neck. 

Xuxa stepped forward and through gritted teeth announced their presence. "You have sent for us?"

Zeno reluctantly drew back from Lady Virineia, and putting his hand intimately around her waist to draw her forward with him. "I hope you have prepared yourself for this day, Xuxa."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She straightened her back and looked with contempt upon Lady Virineia. "So, she has returned! And you have forgiven this human whore for what she has done?"

Zeno raised a brow. Arora could sense the fury seething beneath the surface of the calm restraint they saw. "We are not here to discuss my beloved Virineia's foolish mistakes, but yours, Xuxa." 

"Mistakes! I have done nothing within my own power of which I am ashamed."

"Dax told us about you," said Virineia. As the wife of the emperor, she had the right to accuse Xuxa. "You have dishonored the house of Zeno."

"I? I am innocent!" Xuxa threw herself at Zeno's feet, and Arora thought her sobbing sounded quite authentic. Then again, the woman knew she was likely to die soon. "I was but a pawn in Dax's revenge against you, my lord! He used me to humiliate you and to get to Valerya! I was powerless against his Guerani magic!"

Zeno looked down at the sobbing woman impassively. "Not once in all these years did you seek help against his powers?"

There were tears streaming down her cheeks as she raised her face to look at him. "I was under his spell!"

"The only spell you have been under is that of your own selfish ambition and lust. Dax was able to take advantage of that, just as he took advantage of my love of Virineia to avenge himself on my father. Neither of us were under any spell." Zeno laughed bitterly. "How Dax must have laughed that he had no need of his powers to destroy the house of my father and my own. He has avenged himself. Because of your greed and my foolish cowardice, I have claimed a son not my own and allowed my own to be cast out."

"Your son is dead!" cried Xuxa, jumping to her feet. "Dax killed him!" She spun to look at Dilan. "Tell him! You saw him do it!"

Dilan shook his head. "I did not see Prince Trey die." He turned to speak to the emperor. "My lord, his plan all along was to see me succeed you. When you chose Trey over me, he became desperate. I begged Dax to spare your son."

Arora burned in silent anger in hearing his lies, but Zeno spoke before she could tell what she knew.

"Dilan, you are as faithless a son to Dax as you were to me."

"I speak the truth, my lord. By the time I realized his intentions, it was too late."

Xuxa glared at him. "You have always known his intentions! Dax was more a father to you than Zeno. He never once let you believe otherwise."

"You would say anything to save yourself!"

Zeno sighed. "I have heard enough lies. Xuxa, you will be returned to your clan in disgrace."

"No!" Xuxa backed away in horror. "My brother will kill me!" 

"Your fate is in his hands." He nodded to Wattan who instructed his guards to remove Xuxa. The woman left kicking and screaming ignobly.

"As for you…" Zeno looked at Dilan. "I have made the mistake of claiming you as my son and crowning you my heir. That is a mistake I must live with. But Trey may not be as forgiving, especially given the circumstances surrounding his exile from Calabria. I do not believe for a moment that you are innocent, and yet I think Dax used you callously in his need for vengeance. Go enjoy yourself until the time Trey comes to end your life."

Dilan was visibly relieved that Zeno didn't slay him on the spot, and when he turned to go, he reached for Arora. "Come with me."

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Wattan, stepping forward to stop him.

"She is a female of my house," declared Dilan. He spun to look at Zeno. "Do you deny it, my lord?"

"Of course not," said Zeno. "You are not my son, and since you acknowledge Dax as your father and he acknowledged such to you, you are now the head of her house, with right of her disposal. But I have been told that she is the wife of my son."

"I do not consent to a union with Trey. Nor did Dax."

"You are wrong," spoke of Virineia. "I think Dax wished Arora to join with either Apolo or Trey." She looked at Zeno. "I do not know what madness possessed him to desire Arora and Apolo to create a Guerani who would overpower Calabria, but I know that Valerya wished to join your houses in a gesture of peace. I am sure that Dax must have been in agreement. That is why he never allowed Dilan to take Arora as his concubine."

"We do not have his word on this!" Dilan turned to Arora. "Did our father acknowledge Prince Trey as your husband?"

Arora could not lie. "No."

"She is my female!" Dilan was triumphant as he seized Arora's arm.

Virineia reached out to Zeno. "My lord! You must do something!"

"We all know the law. Arora belongs to the males of her house until they find a use for her." Zeno looked down into Virineia's eyes. "Some things cannot be changed."

Virineia's hand fell away from him, the fire in her eyes dying.

Dilan laughed and dragged Arora close to him. She was disgusted by his touch, but she was powerless now that Zeno himself declared her to be in his power. "I have a use for you," he whispered in her ear. "When I am through with you, you will not even remember Trey. You will beg for my touch."

"The only thing I will beg for will be my death," she whispered furiously back.

"Arora," spoke up Zeno. "You have brought me something?"

Dilan reluctantly released her, and Arora turned to Wattan who handed her the sword that Zeno had placed in her hands many months earlier. Arora walked to him and dropping to her knees before him, she raised the sword. 

Zeno took it from her. "You have served me well, Arora, child of Dax. I think you have also served the gods in their ultimate plan."

She looked up at him and their eyes met. "My lord, was this my destiny, to return your son to you? Was this the fate you saw in my eyes when you spared my infant life?"

Virineia gasped and Arora realized too late that she still did not know the truth. "You…you…"

Zeno looked from Arora to his wife. "I cannot ask you to forgive me, Virineia. I will never claim to have spared our own female child, because the moment I placed her in Dax's hands, I sealed her fate. Dax used my weakness to his gain. He needed his female to live, and he knew I would be unable abandon her, especially once she bonded to me with her Guerani power."

Virineia stared at him silently with tears in her eyes before she moved away. Zeno watched her with sadness and regret before turning his attention back to Arora. "You have yet to fulfill your destiny, Arora. For now I must release you from my service. You belong to Dilan's house."

Arora bowed her head and she tried to stop her tears. "What of my child?"

"The female?" Zeno stood silently pondering her question, then said, "There has never been a female of imperial blood in the emperor's house." Not one that had been allowed to live.

Virineia came to him. "There is a female in your house now! Do not dare consider putting Shamara in the Wastelands!" The look in Virineia's eyes warned him of the consequences.

Zeno stood silently for several moments, then he repeated, "Shamara." Zeno chuckled. "So that is the female's name. Trey is clever to have chosen such a name. Very well, she shall be welcomed into my house."

Both Arora and Virineia let out the breath they had been holding awaiting his decision.

Dax came forward. "Thank you, my lord, for taking a female off my hands."

Zeno raised a brow. "I would be willing to take this female also."

"Your son has dishonored my house! I will not hand her over to him." Dilan grabbed Arora's shoulders and jerked her to her feet. "She is mine!"

The doors swung open and several guards filed in. When they parted, Arora was relieved to see Trey enter accompanied by Duo and Heero. Trey was dressed in very fine robes proclaiming his station. No one who saw him enter with his confident stride, his hand on the hilt of his imperial sword, would believe he was anybody but Trey, son of Zeno, crowned prince of Calabria.

"I have come to demand my rights," stated Trey as he came to a stop several feet from Zeno. He was surprised his voice carried conviction and no hint of the fear he felt at confronting his father. Seeing Arora handled by Dilan gave him strength.

Zeno crossed his arms over his chest. "So you are the pretender."

"I am no pretender. I am Trey, your son." Trey looked at the two women for whom he felt responsible. Both had tear-streaked faces. "You have not harmed my women?"

"Your women?" Zeno raised a brow. "This woman is my wife. She belongs to me. As for Arora," Zeno gave a disinterested shrug. "She belongs to Dilan's house."

Trey swung to look at Dilan. The bastard was grinning as he pulled Arora even closer to him. For touching her, Trey would kill him. "Arora is my wife."

"She belongs to my house," Dilan told him with malicious delight. "I have a use for her."

Trey frowned wondering what had happened in this chamber before he had entered. They had passed the snarling, wailing, and screaming Lady Xuxa. The woman was doubtless destined for the Wastelands. She was so thoroughly disgraced that Zeno was not even bothering to put her there himself. Now Trey looked back at his father who stood watching with a faint smile. The heartless bastard was enjoying the show. Virineia did not betray her thoughts, but she did not seem in any danger as she stood near Zeno. Had she tied the loose ends of her life now?

"Arora belongs to the house of Dax," Trey reminded Zeno. "Apolo is head of the house."

"I am the head of that house," declared Dilan.

Trey continued to stare at his father who raised his brows. The Butcher was forcing Trey to do his dirty work yet again. "Is that true?" When Zeno nodded, Trey knew he had no choice. He drew his sword and turned towards Dax. "You have dishonored my father's house!"

Dax shoved Arora aside, and she hurried to stand with Heero and Duo. Trey heard her ask about Apolo, but no one could answer her questions. Apolo had been separated from them when Trey turned himself in at the Edgeland Fortress. Trey was more worried about Apolo now than he was for himself.

"You do not have the right to challenge me, pretender," scoffed Dilan, but he brought forth his sword. He wasn't so certain after all.

Trey knew he spoke the truth. Unless Zeno said differently, Trey was naught but a pretender under arrest.

Zeno raised a brow. "He has every right as my son." He held out his hand to Virineia. "Come my dear, we shall watch Trey dispose of the bastard from a safe distance."

She put her hand in his and they retreated several yards away.

The confident smile faded from Dilan's face. Trey flexed his arms and swung his sword. Dilan should be afraid. While Trey trained hard to take his father's place, Dilan had amused himself at the expense of others, plotting and planning with Dax to take what did not belong to him. Trey would show him what it really meant to be the crowned prince.

"Today is a good day to kill you once and for all," snarled Dilan as he tossed aside the sheath and brandished his sword. "You have dishonored a female of my father's house. She is mine now, and I will insure that you never touch her again."

"Your misdeeds are too numerous to mention now," said Trey. He didn't really feel like going through the customary preamble before the fight. Trey wanted to get it over with, so he raised his sword.

Their swords crossed, and immediately Dilan went on the offensive. Trey had not expected him to be as strong as he was, so he concluded that Dilan must have trained while Trey had been exiled to another galaxy with no memory. Although he had caught him off guard, Dilan was still no match for Trey. Dilan was even foolish enough to use his strongest moves at the beginning of the duel, no doubt hoping to end it quickly, but Trey easily countered his attack and was able to draw blood each time. When Dilan's sword crossed Trey's, he tried to throw him back, but Trey stood his ground and struck his face with his backhanded fist. Trey heard some grumbling about what might be considered a dishonorable move, but Trey didn't think Dilan deserved an honorable fight. He was a dog who would be treated as one.

Dilan fell to the floor and rolled away barely in time to avoid the tip of Trey's sword. Trey had never felt such an overwhelming desire to kill anyone before, but now he would not be satisfied until Dilan lay dead at his feet. Trey took the offensive, slashing at Dilan who barely managed to avoid the deathblow each time while taking cuts that slashed his clothing and sliced his flesh. Finally Dilan slipped on his own blood and fell on his back, his sword knocked from his hand. 

Trey stood over him, the tip of his sword against Dilan's chest. Trey could feel the erratic beats of his heart up through the blade.

"You don't have the guts to kill me," goaded Dilan. "You couldn't kill Zeno, you couldn't dispose of the female, and you can't dispose of me. You are a weak human, not fit to rule our people. There is no Calabrian in you!"

"There is enough Calabrian in me to do what needs to be done." Trey shoved the sword down with both hands, and Dilan's body jerked as the blade slid through his heart. Trey felt a wave of satisfying triumph as Dilan stared up at him in surprise; crimson spreading over his chest as his pierced heart bathed his blade in blood with its final beats. Dilan used the last of his strength to turn his head to look at Arora before the life faded from his eyes.

Trey stumbled away from the body, forcing back the nausea that now rolled through him. Virineia started toward him, but Zeno grabbed her arm. "You will make him weak."

"I am not weak!" Trey took a deep breath and went to stand before his father. They stared at each other in silence. Trey remembered his father being bigger than him, but now they stood eye to eye.

"Are you challenging me now?" asked the emperor, his eyes straying to the bloodied sword Trey held in his hand.

"I want only what is mine."

"You shall have what is yours." Zeno looked past him to Wattan. "See that a feast is prepared and that the city celebrates the return of Prince Trey." 

Zeno turned his attention back to Trey. "I suppose you are steadfast in your resolve to make Arora your wife."

"She is already my wife."

"Then there may be war with Bayman." Zeno chuckled and reached out to snatch Virineia's hand. "After all you have done, my beloved wife, I would not set you in the Wastelands so that I can have an alliance with those dogs."

"How very noble of you," she said under her breath, but he heard her and smiled.

"Do you think this settles everything between us?" demanded Trey. "There are questions I still need answered."

Zeno sighed and looked away from Virineia. "What more can you want, Trey? I allow you the woman you desire although it means preparing our people for a long and difficult war. I have acknowledged you as my only son. Is there more?"

"I want to know what happened that night!" Trey clenched his sword tightly. "Dax took it from my memory! You are the only one who can tell me now!"

"Clever Dax." Zeno laughed bitterly. "All the while he was my closest friend, he plotted my destruction and the downfall of my house. He bred my concubine, abused my wife and forever tied my house with his when he placed that insignificant little female in my arms."

"I want the truth from you." Trey pointed to Zeno's sword. "He has locked my memories into that blade somehow."

Zeno looked at the sword, then back to Trey. "Perhaps you shall never know, Trey. But one day, I am sure your memories will return. Until that time, set aside the past and live to make a future."

"Your father is right," said Virineia softly, reaching out to touch his cheek. "We must all go on. Together we can re-make Calabria. You have already begun with Shamara."

Trey could see the hope in his mother's eyes. But Trey knew what she suggested was impossible. Zeno could not be trusted any more than Dax or Xuxa or Dilan. He was a Calabrian with no morals. How Virineia could forgive him when he had failed to protect her, Trey did not understand. 

He brushed her hand away from his face. "I vow, my lord father, that one day I will remember, and you will regret that Dax did not allow Dilan to murder me."

Zeno nodded, and Trey saw that he was proud of him. Trey felt disgusted that his approval pleased him. Dilan's bloodstained the floor, and Trey didn't care how many had to die so that he could have Arora. Perhaps he had become Zeno's son in all ways when he ended Dilan's life. Would he be as ruthless as the Butcher?

"You shall accompany me to the receiving hall where we will inform Ryana of Bayman of our decision." Zeno walked past him, stepping over Dilan's body, and then he paused at the door flanked by Wattan and another guard.

Trey looked at Dilan's body again then ignored the soft plea in his mother's eyes. He couldn't be the son she wanted. But Trey couldn't be the son Zeno wanted either. The human and Calabrian in him warred for control, and he was afraid the latter was winning. One look at Arora and he knew it couldn't be true. No Calabrian would do as much for a female.

"You are unharmed," he said as he came upon her. There was a faint bruise on her face that he lightly caressed. Trey feared what else Dilan might have done to her.

She nodded and reached out to touch his cheek. The warmth from her hand was comforting. "I am sorry, Trey."

He took her hand and kissed the palm. "None of this is your doing, Arora. Is Shamara safe?"

When she nodded, he said, "Then wait for me in my room."

"Where is Apolo?" she asked, her brows drawn together in concern.

"I do not know. The commander at the Edgeland Fortress took him from us. Now that I have been reinstated, I am sure that he will return with several females purchased in the Imperial City marketplace."

"Prince Trey." Wattan had come to them, and Trey saw that his father had gone ahead. "The emperor…"

"I know!" he snapped. 

He looked at Heero and Duo and didn't know what he saw in their eyes. They had all killed men and women in their gundams, but what he had done was far different. Trey had looked Dilan in the eye as he died and felt pleasure at his death. 

"I will join you later. Arora will see to your accommodation."

"I just want to get to the pirate satellite," said Duo. "Looks like you don't need us anymore, and I'm a little worried about the Bayman problem. Newt says they have technology to rival our own."

"Although I agree with Duo, I am not sure I am ready to leave just yet. I don't think everything is wrapped up tightly," commented Heero. " You have some dangling threads that need to be tied up."

"You heard Zeno. I may never be able to tie them." Trey kissed Arora's forehead, then moved passed them to join Wattan. He would have to be deaf not to hear one or two of the guards snort derisively over his display of affection toward his female. The road to change on this planet would be long and difficult to travel.

They walked for several moments in silence, Wattan a few feet behind him in the position usually held by Apolo. Trey wondered if he should trust the imperial guard of his father whom he still suspected of betrayal. For all he knew, Zeno had given him instructions to put a dagger in his back.

"My lord prince," Wattan spoke up. "I want to assure you that Lady Arora was not harmed by Dilan, son of the Demon. He meant to dishonor her, and even if you hear otherwise, I arrived before he could do so. I accompanied her to this palace."

Trey felt relief, not because of his male pride, but because Arora did not need more shame in her life. If Dilan had done anything to her, she would be unable to put it behind her. "I thank you, Wattan."

"I want you to know, also, my lord prince, that there are three thousand imperial soldiers who are willing to lay down their lives for you should you ever need them. They will gather outside the city tomorrow to show their support of you."

"They may need to fight the forces from Bayman," Trey told him.

"They are very willing to die for you, Lady Arora and the princess, Shamara."

Trey turned to look at him. "They would risk their lives for females?"

"Lady Arora has trained harder than any man in the imperial guard, and although it is not her destiny to remain among us; we respect her above many men. She is a worthy wife for the emperor of Calabria, mother of the next."

"Are you so sure that I will succeed my father?" asked Trey dryly.

"In our eyes, you already have."

They did not speak again as they came to the receiving room. The emperor was seated on his throne facing Ryana of Bayman who was flanked by a man wearing Bayman garb and Lady Une. Lady Une sneered at him, but Trey ignored her. The woman didn't seem to realize how low her position was in this society and to whom she showed her contempt.

"My son has finally arrived!" Zeno waved a hand to beckon him forward. "I believe he has already rejected you, Ryana, and I now add my voice to his. I do not wish for him to join with you, nor can I as I already have a wife. Perhaps Trey would take you as a concubine, as I will not."

Ryana spun angrily away from the emperor and glared at Trey. "Do you still hold by your ridiculous vow made amongst murders and thieves? If all I must be is your concubine, then I will do so."

Trey raised a brow. "I believe I made myself quite clear. The only females in my house will be my wife and those of our making."

Ryana turned back to the emperor. "My father will be displeased. I trust you will allow me to return to Bayman unharmed."

Zeno nodded. "Give my regards to your father."

"Your people will starve!" warned Ryana. "You cannot grow anything on this barren planet."

"We will survive," predicted Trey. "There has been rain in the Wastelands twice. The curse of the Guerani has been lifted. Soon crops will grow and we will have no need of trade with Bayman at all."

The Bayman representative looked concerned. "My lord," he pleaded to Zeno. "Our king does not wish for this incident to come between us."

"How dare you speak for my father!" shouted Ryana angrily.

The man ignored her. "Indeed, he wished only to be rid of this woman. Her behavior has caused great embarrassment to the king. He has already recognized his son, Dagan, as his successor."

"That is not true!" Ryana launched herself at the man from her planet, pounding at him with her fists. "You are a liar! He would not recognize that boy!"

Both Zeno and Trey watched her for a moment until finally the man struck her and she collapsed whining on the floor. "I will take her back to Bayman."

"You will treat her with the respect of her station," spoke up Trey. He felt sorry for the princess.

She raised her head and he saw venom in her eyes. "Do not worry about me, Trey of Calabria. Worry about yourself. One day I will avenge myself on you and your house."

Zeno made a sound of disgust and tossed a dagger to Trey. "Kill her now."

Trey dropped the dagger at his father's feet. "That is your way, not mine."

Zeno looked at him. "She will cause you and your family harm. Have you not been warned how strong one's vengeance can be?"

But Trey was adamant. "I demand she be returned to Bayman with an honorable escort."

Ryana dragged herself to her feet and started to leave with the ambassador, but she paused when she was face to face with Trey. "You should have allowed them to kill me." Then she walked out.

"I am afraid she is right," commented Zeno as he rose from the chair. "There are those who do not appreciate a reprieve." 

"I do not want to have anything to do with her death, even indirectly." Trey looked at Lady Une. "What are your plans?"

She shrugged.

"You may do with her as you please," stated Zeno. "She tried to persuade me that you are not my son. For that alone I should slit her throat."

"My lord, how could I have known that he is actually your son?" She was far too much like Xuxa.

Zeno waved his hand dismissively. "I have no use for you. You belong to Trey now."

When the emperor walked out, Une spun to face Trey. "You think I will bow to your dictates?"

Trey seized her wrist when she would have struck him. "You gave information to the enemy when the Calabrians struck L3. My friends will take you back to L10, and from there I am sure you will be transported back to the colonies to face charges of insurrection. Many innocent people lost their lives in your futile battles. For that you will be punished."

"You won't be able to take me back!" she sneered.

"Wattan!" he shouted for the imperial guard who quickly appeared. "Lock this woman away. When my friends leave Calabria, tie her and place her in a crate if necessary so that they may be able to return her to face their justice."

He started to leave, but Une taunted, "You are too soft for these people, Trowa Barton. You should have killed the princess and you should kill me. Leaving your enemies alive is an invitation for them to strike again."

Trey didn't look at her. "I am quite certain I will never see you again."

Wanting nothing more than to find his chambers so that he could be with his wife and child, he was annoyed to encounter his mother. She was waiting for him in the corridor just before he reached the apartments that had been his own.

"I want to talk to you, Trey."

"I assumed that is why you have ambushed me."

Virineia frowned. "Don't take that tone with me."

"You are going to stay with him?" Trey folded his arms over his chest. "After all he has done, you would trust him? You are a fool, Virineia."

"He is a Calabrian. I cannot change him, but I have to believe that can. I love him. Surely you understand that."

"I do understand." Trey softened and drew her into his arms. "You will tell me if he mistreats you."

"He will not," she said confidently. His mother hugged him, then stepped back. "Zeno is a hard man, but he is forgiving me. Dax did not use his powers to force me to leave. I merely listened to him and followed his advice, and I deeply regret my foolishness. Zeno understands why I left."

"Can you forgive him?"

Virineia put her hand to her heart and he saw tears in her eyes. "I can never forgive him for what he did to our daughter. But I have to hope that his remorse is punishment enough."

"I doubt the man knows what remorse is."

Trey left her standing in the corridor and went straight to his room. Finding that Arora was not there, he stepped back into the hall and stopped a female servant who informed him that Lady Arora was in the women's quarters. Assuming that his wife was asserting her new position amongst them and cleaning out Xuxa's suite, Trey decided to find his friends. Heero and Duo had been placed in a well-furnished guestroom, and Duo was busy enjoying a meal the size of a banquet as Heero stood at an open window watching the second sun setting.

"Well?" asked Heero, turning to look at him. "Will you be fighting Bayman?"

"Unlikely. Seems the king was hoping to unload Ryana on some unsuspecting Calabrian. Given her contempt for her brother, he probably considered her a danger to his heir. Given our sense of honor and the way in which we Calabrians treat females, Seighen probably knew she wouldn't last long."

"I'm surprised she wasn't already dumped in the Wasteland," commented Duo with a mouthful of food.

"I am quite sure she left Dilan because he had no interest in her," said Trey.

"The poor fool was obsessed with Arora." Heero sighed. "I guess we are all fools when it comes to women."

"I second that," said Duo.

Trey laughed. "I think you know how foolish I am."

"Hey, are you going to stay and eat with us? Not too many more chances, you know." Duo grinned at him, his cheeks stuffed with food.

Duo was right, so Trey did stay with his friends, and as they shared the meal – what they could get away from Duo – they talked of their adventures together. Trey would miss his friends when they left, but they could not stay on Calabria. Heero had a promising career on L10, and Duo's destiny was with Trynity. He would miss these men who had become his family and taught him to be human.

Late into the night, he left them and returned to his rooms, marveling that he remembered every twist in the palace that brought him to his apartments. As he entered his room, he found it bathed in light from the moons. In the years since he had been gone, the suite had not changed. He looked toward the bed and saw that it was rumpled as if it had been slept in, but now it was empty. At first glance, he thought Arora was still in it, but it was just an illusion of the shadowy light. He wondered if she had chosen to stay in the women's quarters as females did unless they were called to serve a man. Trey didn't like the idea of sending for her as if she were his slave. But when his gaze fell upon the mat where she had slept as his imperial guard, he was surprised to see her sleeping, her back pressed against the wall, her head nodded forward. Her sword was by her hand, ready to seize should she need to protect him. That was a habit he would have to break her of. Trey could imagine her feeling uncomfortable in his bed. Since the time she had come into his suite, she had slept in that spot on the floor. Apolo's mat was several feet away, strategically placed to protect, but he was not there. 

The scene was eerily disquieting. Trey would feel more at ease if Apolo were there, but he couldn't worry about him because if he did, Apolo would infuriate him by arriving after spending days in the arms of beautiful females.

Quietly, Trey set aside his sword and drew off his clothing. The bed was inviting after the many days spent on the hard ground in the Wastelands, but as he contemplated Arora, he remembered with a smile the nights he had lain awake in that bed, wishing Arora could join him. His youthful fantasies could now become true. In the past Apolo had been there to prevent him from acting on them. Apolo wasn't there now, so Trey could act on all manner of fantasies with his wife.

Still smiling to himself, he crossed the room silently, then knelt beside her. She stirred in her sleep when he slowly untied her robe. A fine guard she made! He was pushing open her robes, and she did no more than yawn and stretch before sliding down the wall until she was lying on her back.

He leaned forward so that his lips were above hers. "It is a good thing you are my wife, Arora, because you are a sorry excuse for a guard."

Arora's lips curved in a smile and she stretched up to touch her body to his. "I could have killed you several times, my lord prince. You awoke me when you entered the room."

"Your Guerani sense?" He pushed off her clothing.

"The door creaks."

Trey hadn't noticed, but then again, he wasn't charged with protecting anyone. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was hoping for this." She slid her arms around his neck and brought him down to her. "Many nights I have dreamed of this."

"Then I shall try to make reality as good as your dreams."

"It is already better."

They didn't waste any more time talking, and Arora was right. Reality was better than every fantasy he had about his imperial guard, although he did realize they were living her fantasy and not his. Trey was sure she wouldn't mind reciprocating later.

The room was just beginning to lighten with the first rays of the first sun, when they dozed off, too tired to leave the mat on the floor for the comfort of the bed. Arora's head was resting on his chest, but suddenly she raised it slightly, and Trey heard a creak.

He started to rise, but Arora pushed him back and reached for her sword as a shadowy form slipped in through the now open door. Arora quickly pulled on her robe, then moved away from Trey. He sat up and shoved his back against the wall where he would be in the shadows, and he watched as the form approached the bed. 

"This is for my lady Xuxa!" A blade flashed, and Trey saw the form attack the lumps in the bed. Arora sprang into action with her own blade, and he heard it cross with the weapon of the woman attacking his empty bed. She tried to seize her arm, but the woman hacked wildly at the bed until she realized in her frenzy that she had failed in her attack. Now she turned on Arora who easily blocked her blade, and finally knocked it from her hands.

Trey left his place by the wall and lighted the room. He was surprised to see Larya panting wildly, trapped with Arora's blade at her neck. 

"Shall I kill her?" asked Arora.

"You are not my imperial guard," Trey reminded her, pulling her away from Larya. "You are in every bit as danger as I."

The other woman remained where she was, but now tears rolled down her cheeks. "What is to become of me? Are you going to put me in the Wastelands?"

"I could easily have you put to death in public for what you have just done," Trey told her.

Larya burst into uncontrollable sobbing. Trey watched her impassively for a moment before leaving her to find his clothing. Arora had retrieved her dagger from the floor.

"My lord," cried the beautiful servant when he had returned to her. "I will do anything for you! I beg your forgiveness."

"If I had been in that bed, you would have killed me. We wouldn't be discussing forgiveness then, would we?"

Larya dived from the bed to the floor at his feet. "I don't' know what got into me!" She threw her arms around his legs. "Whatever you desire, I can do for you!" She started to slide up his body. He mused that to kill her would waste a very beautiful female. Unlike many Calabrian women, she had spirit and tenacity, and so much nerve that she was trying to seduce him in front of his wife, a wife even men feared. Larya wasn't meant to perish in the Wasteland or under a headman's ax. 

He glanced at Arora who was clenching the dagger. "Can you think of a use for this woman?"

"None whatsoever." She raised a challenging brow. "Can you, my lord prince?"

Trey almost laughed as he realized Arora was feeling jealous. "Perhaps we should send her to the pirate satellite. I'm sure they can think of some use for her." She couldn't stay on Calabria, not with the look Arora was giving her.

Larya opened her mouth to protest, closed it for a moment, then said, "You are merciful, my lord prince."

"You may not think so when you are there."

The beautiful woman stiffened her back as she stood. "If Lady Virineia can survive, then so can I."

"I will make arrangements for you to leave. Do not leave the women's quarters until then."

"Thank you, my lord prince." She crossed the room, then paused at the door. "Are you sure, my lord, than I cannot find another way to please you?"

A dagger buried in the wall near the door. Larya raised a brow, then walked out, and Trey heard her laughter as she walked away.

Trey turned his head to look at Arora.

Arora glared at him with her arms folded over her chest. "You are too soft! I don't think we have heard the last from that bitch."

"Probably not."

Arora sighed, probably realizing the futility of arguing with him. Shamara was the result of his soft heart.

She pointed to the bed. "Look what she was done." There were feathers everywhere, and the bed was destroyed. "I was looking forward to sleeping there."

Trey laughed. "We can still sleep there." Before she could escape, he seized her around the waist, and she was giggling when he tossed her on the bed. Feathers flew everywhere, and she was laughing when he tossed aside his hastily donned robe and joined her.

Pounding at the door awoke them many hours later, and Trey reluctantly rolled from the feathery nest, brushing them away as he pulled on his robe and strode to the door. Jerking it open, he found Heero and Duo.

"What the hell were you doing?" asked Duo.

A feather floated between them and Arora came forward. She looked utterly ridiculous with feathers buried in her hair. She sneezed as one drifted down to her nose.

Duo snickered. "Whatever it was, it looks like it was fun."

Trey laughed. "You might want to try it with Miss Stryfe."

Duo rubbed his hands. "I'll put that on my list."

Heero made a sound of disgust. "We came to find you because we overheard some guards talking in the courtyard. Apolo is under arrest."

"Arrest!" cried Arora. "For what?"

"Seems Zeno is unwilling to forgive the insurrection of the Warlord."

Trey was not surprised that Zeno would do such a thing, yet he was shocked that he would show bad faith so soon after his return. He surely knew how much Trey cared about Apolo.

"What are we going to do?" Arora was beside herself with worry. "Zeno put a price on his head dead or alive. He execute him as a warning to others!"

"I will not allow that to happen," Trey assured her.

"The execution of the Warlord is to be the main event in the celebration of your return," Heero told him.

"Bastard! I have no choice but to challenge him now!" 

If Trey did not, his father would not hesitate to execute Apolo for his rebellion.


	28. Arora fufills her destiny

****

Imperial Palace, Calabria

Although Trey told her to wait in his room until he returned, Arora could not just sit still without making any attempt to help her brother. The first sun was high in the sky before she finally worked up the courage to disobey Trey by leaving the security of his suite. He hadn't sent her a message informing her of any progress on Apolo's behalf, so she was worried about _his_ safety as well although she doubted Zeno would murder his remaining heir so soon after recognizing him. Arora decided to head straight to the emperor himself, but when she reached his reception hall, she found her way blocked by guards.

"I am sorry, Lady Arora, but you cannot enter." The guard who stood in her way looked extremely distressed to have to confront her.

She debated pushing past him to see if he would actually physically stop her, but decided not to press him when he was only trying to follow orders. "Is my lord prince inside?" she asked him instead.

"He stopped by earlier, but I was also under orders to prevent him from entering."

The poor guard didn't seem to know who to be loyal to. "Did you hear him say where he was headed?"

"To visit Lady Virineia, I believe."

Arora nodded to herself, thinking that was the right move. Lady Virineia seemed to have some influence with the emperor. So Arora retraced her steps back to the living quarters and went straight to Lady Virineia's quarters where she hoped to find her husband. But Trey's mother was sitting by her window watching the activity in the spacious courtyard where the servants and slaves were busy setting up the banquet to take place that evening. Her face gave evidence to the extreme anxiety that was feeling. One glance around that room told Arora that Trey was no longer with her.

"My lady," she said softly as she reached her. "I am looking for your son."

Lady Virineia turned to her and stared at her for a moment in silence before she snapped out of her tortured reverie. "He left some time ago with Wattan."

Arora thought of the men who were gathering outside the city in support of her husband. "Trey has certainly told you what Emperor Zeno has planned for my brother."

Nodding, Lady Virineia turned to look out the window again. "They are building a scaffold even now facing the emperor's table."

Arora looked past her to the courtyard. The scaffold seemed larger than necessary for the execution of one man. What did Zeno have planned? Her heart began to beat faster with fear. The emperor must be planning to execute more than one man!

"I fear for Trey!" she blurted, unable to keep it inside.

Virineia raised trembling hands to her own cheeks. "I fear for Zeno!"

"How can you feel anything but loathing for that man?" demanded Arora angrily, taking Virineia's shoulders in her hands and shaking her not so gently.

"I love him," the other woman admitted, pushing Arora away. 

"How can you?"

"Do you think I would have chosen to feel this for him? I have been sitting here trying to convince myself that Dax brought this curse on me, but it isn't true!" Virineia covered her face and began to weep. "I am a foolish, foolish woman!"

Arora backed away from her. She could scarcely imagine the pain Trey's mother felt, and she felt regret for her outburst, but she said nothing. Instead, she turned and left the woman alone with her misery. 

In the hall she found a guard waiting for her. "Lady Arora, you are to come with me."

She wished she had her sword, but Arora had left it behind, believing herself safe as the wife of the crowned prince. "Am I under arrest now?"

"No, my lady. I am taking you to see your brother."

Relieved and anxious to see Apolo, Arora followed him to the prisons on the other side of the palace, and as they passed through the empty corridors, she wondered what had happened to the other prisoners. As if her escort could read her thoughts, he informed her that the prisoners, mostly the Warlord's captured followers, had been released in an act of mercy in celebration of the crowned prince's return. Arora was furious that Zeno couldn't show the same clemency to her brother.

Apolo was pacing in a stark, squalid cell that did not even have the comfort of a blanket. When he saw her, he hurried to the door, but then backed quickly away after the guard growled a warning. Once she stepped inside, Apolo threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly, but Arora was frighteningly aware that the door had locked behind them.

She spun to look at the guard.

"Just a precaution, my lady. You are not a prisoner."

"Can we have some privacy?" asked Apolo.

"No Guerani tricks?" asked the guard.

Arora wished their powers could save them, but for Trey's sake she dared not use hers, and Apolo's were too weak, especially after his encounter with Dax. "I promise, no Guerani tricks."

When the guard walked away, Arora burst into tears, and Apolo held her in his arms until they had subsided. "What are we going to do?"

"There is nothing we can do," stated Apolo. They sank to the dirty floor together, sitting facing each other, their hands joined. "Zeno is furious that we abandoned Trey in the human system. He is using my rebellion in the Wastelands to punish us for what he perceives as breaking our blood oath to his son."

"We did it for Trey!"

"What we did was wrong. We both knew there might be a price to pay."

"Trey would have been killed by Dilan! He wasn't ready to challenge anyone!"

"We could have protected him." Apolo hung his head. "I am ashamed by our actions."

Arora had always been ashamed of those actions, but there was no way they could change the past. "He should kill me too! I was part of the betrayal of our lord prince."

Apolo did not look up for a moment and Arora realized that Zeno had wanted to take her life as well before her brother confirmed it. "I begged to spare you." 

Shocked that Zeno could consider it after welcoming her to his house, Arora could not even speak.

Looking at her, Apolo reached one hand up to touch her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You must not die. You have life inside you again, Arora, Trey's son."

"How do you know that already?" Arora pulled her hand from Apolo's and stood before him trembling with anger.

Apolo sighed and looked away from her. "I knew from the start that the first child would be a female."

"You…you…" Arora wanted to slap him. "You let me believe that I might give Trey a son!"

"I knew you wouldn't want a female." Apolo grabbed her arm and forced her to sit down. "You know as well as I that females are more important to our race than to these Calabrians! These pigs have made you think like one of them! Even Dax did not betray our people by killing you."

"He tried!"

"He knew Zeno would save you both times, Arora."

"You are sacrificing yourself so that I might live!" Arora couldn't stop the tears from pushing over her lashes to trickle down her cheeks. "If you die, Apolo, I cannot feel whole. I cannot go on alone, the last of our people."

"You will never be alone, Arora. I have given much thought to what must be done." He brushed away her tears with his fingers. " I want to be one with you and Trey until the day we must join our people in the sacred hills, as our mother remained with our father. I want you to take my essence at the moment of my death. "

Arora choked back a sob at the thought and her throat was so tight she couldn't respond.

"I love you, my dear sister, as I love Trey. Promise you will take my essence."

"I…I don't know how to do it." She was finally able to say.

"You need to take my hands at the moment my body dies."

"How will I be able to do that?" She could not imagine the emperor allowing them to be together on the scaffold. He would suspect them of "Guerani tricks".

"Speak to Zeno. I think he will understand." Apolo went to the door of the cell. "Guard! We are finished!"

Arora managed to keep from weeping as she joined him at the door. "You used your healing powers to save Shamara and to keep her from Dax. Now you cannot even save yourself."

"It weakened me considerably," he told her. "There is a price to pay for such power. Our grandfather was on the brink of death after saving Zeno's life from an illness, which enabled Zeno's father to destroy our people."

"Now Zeno continues his father's legacy!" Arora knew the fury Dax must have felt to see his family killed by the ignorant Calabrians of the plains. "You truly believe that he will allow me this last favor?"

Apolo didn't answer before kissing her forehead as the guard opened the door.

She left Apolo with a heavy heart. There knew there nothing more she could do to help him. Zeno was inflexible and unpredictable, yet she had to approach him again. The emperor was not in his receiving room, so Arora was directed to his private chamber again. 

This time, however, his guard seemed relieved and stepped aside. "My orders are to let you pass, my lady."

Arora did not waste time wondering what was going on in the capricious emperor's mind. She entered the room and stopped suddenly when she saw that Zeno was practicing swordplay with an unseen enemy. She watched for a moment, amazed by his technique and the raw power of his strokes as he sliced his sword through the air. When Trey had challenged him, Zeno had been younger and most likely even more powerful. How could Trey have believed he could defeat him? Zeno had certainly spared his young son's life when he had foolishly challenged him! Trey had been little more than a boy then, certainly no match for Zeno the Butcher. 

Sensing her presence, he set aside the bejeweled sword to take up a cup, which he drained before placing it on the table near the sword. "I have been expecting you, daughter."

"I am no daughter of yours!" she denied hotly.

Zeno chuckled as he stared at her. His eyes, much like Trey's, made her feel uncomfortable. "Yet we are bound as much as Trey is with his female child. You became my daughter when I saved you. You were raised in my house, not in the Demon's"

"If you feel some bond with me, then grant me the life of my brother."

"I cannot do that, Arora. He has already made a pact to spare your life."

"You would not have executed me! Trey would never forgive you."

Zeno snorted derisively. "Trey's feelings have nothing to do with my decision. Trey will never forgive me as it is. What difference would it make to put you on the scaffold as well?" 

"What do you want from him?" cried Arora angrily as she came closer to him.

"I know and accept our fate, Arora." He sighed sadly. "Trey must accept his."

"You speak of our fate!" She threw herself at him, daring to grab handfuls of his robes. "Tell me what I showed you that night you spared my infant life! What is my fate?"

His hands closed over hers. They were cold and stiff. She desperately tried to read his thoughts, but he was thinking only of his wife and Arora felt the agonizing pain that he now did. She jerked herself away, finding it difficult to shake the deep regret he felt for Virineia and the son he had abandoned, the son who must kill him.

"You have given Calabria much, Arora. The time is at hand to make the ultimate sacrifice."

"You ask me to sacrifice my brother!"

He stared at her for a moment in silence, then sighed. "You should return to your rooms and wait for Trey." 

Zeno turned away from her, but Arora refused to allow him to end their interview. "Will you grant me the right to be at my brother's side when he dies. He wishes for me to take his essence."

"Do as you wish, Arora."

She didn't press him, but left the hall and returned to her own room. There were women cleaning who paused to bow to her. One of them brought Shamara to her, and the infant was starving. By the time Shamara had finished feeding, the women had replaced the bedding that Larya had destroyed. They knew nothing of Larya's attempted assassination but had assumed that the woman had been sold to the pirates because of her connection to the disgraced Lady Xuxa. Arora didn't enlighten them in deference to Trey's wish that Larya not be punished further.

The woman who had brought Shamara to her was showing Arora a proper way to change her baby's wrappings when the door slammed open. Arora quickly reached for a dagger she had secreted amongst her robes, then relaxed when she saw that it was Trey.

But he seemed furious as he stared at Arora.

The women scattered like frightened birds, snatching up Shamara before leaving them alone.

When they were gone, he spoke, his voice deadly calm. "I told you to stay here."

"You find me here," she said just as calm.

Trey crossed the room to her and stopped when he was standing close and looking down at her. His eyes were dark with anger. "You have been busy in my absence!"

She flinched. "I…I couldn't sit here and wait…"

"I told you to do exactly that!"

Arora should have lowered her head and begged his forgiveness, but she was furious. Unlike those silly women who had fled in fear of the Butcher's son, she would not be intimidated. "Who do you think you are talking to? I am your imperial guard!"

"You are my wife!" Trey grabbed her shoulders and jerked her close to him. "You could have been in danger!"

She was relieved that he had only been worried about her and not on a rampage to exert his masculine superiority. Arora put her head against his chest where she heard his heart pounding erratically. "I was not in danger. I have been treated with all respect due the wife of the crowned prince."

"I am not a fool!" He gently moved her back. "I already know that Zeno was planning to execute you as well as Apolo but spared you in some moment of weakness no doubt brought on by Apolo's powers!"

Arora wondered if that were true. "What difference does it make? Zeno has no plans to harm me."

Trey ran his hands through his hair and clasped them behind his head. "I met with the captains of the forces. They will back me, but not while Zeno still lives because they have taken an oath to protect the emperor." He didn't need to explain to Arora what that meant. "Now that I have taken my place as his heir, they will wait for the inevitable."

"You are not going to challenge him!" Arora didn't want to see him fight the man she watched practicing. "Do you think you are ready?"

"Am I ready? Is a man ever ready to kill his father?"

A Calabrian would not question his destiny. But Trey was not a full-blooded Calabrian, even though he had grown up knowing that his duty to kill Zeno to take the throne, his experiences with the forgiving people of Earth had made him question that duty. Arora wished there were something she could do to help him, but there was nothing she could say that would soothe the ache he must feel in his heart.

Trey was feeling helpless. His mother could not help him to resolve the battle that raged within him. She did not want to choose between her husband and her son, nor did Virineia believe that she had any influence over Zeno, so she did not even want to try to argue for Apolo's release. Perhaps she was fearful about her own ready acceptance back into Zeno's life. Zeno could just as easily turn around and execute her for her activities on the pirate satellite. Whatever her reason, Virineia chose to accept Zeno's edict without question. When she tried to explain Zeno's motives, Trey had turned on his heel and left her. He suspected she was talking to herself anyway, trying to justify her husband's actions.

So now Trey was left with no option. The men would not support him until he removed Zeno, and Apolo could not be saved unless Trey had the power to pardon him. Trey wasn't sure he was ready to take this step so soon after returning to Calabria, and yet he had no choice.

"Where are your friends?" asked Arora, interrupting his thoughts.

"They are dressing for the banquet." Trey sighed. "I have tried everything, Arora. I was not even allowed to speak to Apolo."

"I spoke with him." She bit back her tears. Trey didn't need to see her upset the visit had made her. "He wishes me to carry his essence in my heart."

Trey could not believe what he was hearing. "He is accepting this? He has no intention of fighting?"

"He made an agreement with Zeno." 

Trey knew about the agreement, but he didn't want to believe his father would actually execute the wife of his son. Then again, Trey didn't really know Zeno. 

There was nothing left to do but to prepare himself to do what had to be done. Without any further comment, Trey moved away from Arora and found clothing to wear for the banquet. Arora left the room after mumbling something about seeing to Shamara's needs. When he had changed into clothing befitting the ceremonial occasion, Trey picked up his sword and was examining it when Arora returned.

"She is sleeping."

Trey thought about visiting his daughter, but he didn't need that distraction now. In some respects she did make him weak. Trey didn't want to die this night, nor did he want Apolo's death. Yet it seemed that one of them was destined not to see the suns of Calabria rise again. Trey did not worry about Shamara. Her destiny had already been shown to him.

When they left the room together, guards waiting for them explained gruffly that Dilan's cohorts might make an attempt on his life so they were there to protect him. But Dilan's cohorts had fled to the Wastelands or the second moon fearing reprisals for their association with the pretender prince, so Trey guessed these guards had been sent to prevent a possible escape attempt. Duo and Heero joined them at the entrance to the courtyard where Trey could hear the music and laughter as the celebration had already begun.

Heero seemed to understand his dilemma. "I know that the decision you make will be the right one."

"I don't think I have a decision any more," Trey told him.

Heero raised a brow. "I've got a gun with a couple of bullets. Give me the word and they might end up in just the right place."

Trey almost laughed about the simplicity of such an act, and he did not doubt that Heero would assassinate Zeno in the blink of an eye. "Thanks for your offer, my friend, but that isn't how we do things around here."

Heero sighed. "I know. Your people wouldn't respect that." 

Duo snorted. "Newt told me bullets aren't much good against imperialists anyway."

"Whatever happens," Trey told them, "do not interfere. When this is all over, I want you to take your women and return to L10."

They nodded in understanding. Trey knew they were eager to return to Relena and Trynity and wished they had done so already. They had even argued about it that afternoon when Trey had visited the imperial guards amassed outside the city. Newt had arrived with news that the women were safe, and after Duo had a long, quiet discussion with his pirate friend, Trey was sure he was going to announce his departure, but Newt left without him. Heero simply refused to go until Trey had resolved his crisis. Heero believed he would prevail. Trey wasn't so sure.

The moment he stepped into the courtyard, he was greeted with loud cheers, and Zeno came to him to proclaim his beloved son had returned. Trey felt as if he were in a nightmare as he looked at the sea of faces, smiling and shouting encouragement and praises for his return. Zeno made a long speech about his son's adventures, but Trey didn't listen. His eyes were drawn to the scaffold platform where Apolo would be put to death as a warning to anyone who might attempt rebellion against the empire. When Zeno introduced Arora as his wife, there was a more subdued greeting. News of her Guerani blood had spread fast. No doubt these people would enjoy watching her execution alongside her brother.

When they had taken their seats at the head table, the servants rushed to begin dishing out food to the many imperial noble visitors who made the quick trip to court to acknowledge the return of the true crowned prince. Seated next to his father with Arora at his side Trey felt as distressed as his mother, on the other side of the emperor, looked.

"Dear Virineia, this is a joyous occasion," chided Zeno as he covered her hand with his own where is lay on the table. "Try to smile."

"Don't patronize me!" She jerked her hand away and tried to rise, but he seized a handful of her gown and forced her back down.

"Stay at my side, Virineia."

"Or else what? Are you going to put me on that scaffold with Apolo for all the attacks I lead against your people in space?"

Zeno released her, and Trey noted she made no further attempt to leave. 

"I wouldn't dream of it, Virineia. You have suffered enough." He turned his attention away from her and looked at Trey. "You are quiet, my son. How unusual. Perhaps you have learned some humility on Earth."

Trey was ashamed to remember how he had behaved before Dax had sent him into space. He had been spoiled and willful, quite used to having anything he wanted. The one thing denied him had caused his downfall. Yes, he had been taught humility, but it had been by Dax, not the people of Earth.

"I don't think you ever could have learned such lessons here on Calabria," Zeno continued. "I thought once you might be weakened by your human blood."

"You have ever despised me for it," commented Trey.

The corners of his mouth drew in tightly, then Zeno said, "If I despised anything, it was my weakness where you are concerned. From the moment of your birth, Trey, I had been so very proud."

Trey could not believe what he was hearing. "You have scorned my existence!"

"I scorned my feelings. I didn't want to be hurt again." He glanced at Virineia, then back to Trey. "I had to be strong. You understand? All these people gorging themselves at this banquet rely on the strength of the emperor, his ability to maintain order."

Trey looked at his father. "What about compassion? What about justice? Fairness? Is there no room for that in this empire?"

"You have foolish ideals, Trey." Zeno signaled to guards standing at the foot of the steps leading up to the scaffold.

His heart began to pound and he heard Arora's soft gasp of dismay as the men returned leading Apolo. A hush had fallen over the people gathered in the courtyard when Apolo mounted the steps between the guards. They stopped to turn toward the head table, and Zeno rose.

"Apolo, son of Dax, you are accused of leading rebellion against the empire. How do you answer the charge?"

Trey wanted to jump to his feet to answer for him, but Apolo was quicker. "I am guilty, my lord."

As if they didn't know exactly what would be said, there was an eruption of outraged shouts and surprised cries. "You are aware that the penalty is death?"

"I am, my lord."

"Do you have any last request, Apolo, son of Dax?"

"Only that my sister be allowed to attend me and that my hands be unbound from my back. I give my word that I will make no attempt to escape."

"So be it!" Zeno sat down and Arora rose. She was trembling, but she made her way to the scaffold with a grace and dignity that made Trey proud. 

Trey spun to look at his father. "Reconsider! Apolo is my imperial guard."

"Yet he sought to undermine our authority in the Wastelands," Zeno reminded him. He leaned closer to Trey so that only he could hear. "He left you in another system and denied me the knowledge of your whereabouts. For that alone I would gladly see him die. Thank me for not killing your traitorous wife as well although she aided him then hid the fact that she was carrying your child!"

Trey watched impotently as Wattan lead Arora to her brother, and his throat was tight with emotion when Apolo's bindings were cut and he put his arms around Arora to hug her one last time. Over her shoulder, his eyes met Trey's, and then he released Arora and dropped to his knees.

The executioner stepped forward, his large sharp blade catching the dying rays of the first sun setting. Trey was trembling as he rose, having to hold the edge of the table to keep his balance. He could scarcely breathe as his heart clamored against his ribs. "Please, father, I beg you to stop this!"

Zeno looked at him but said nothing.

Apolo lowered his head, and the executioner raised his sword. Arora was kneeling near her brother, tears rolling down her cheeks as she waited to take his hands. Trey could see what was coming. Apolo's head would be struck from his body, and Arora would be bathed in his blood as she took his hands. Where would she find the courage to do such a thing? Where was his own?

"Stop!" He suddenly shouted, unable to hold back. Trey jerked out his sword and raised it to put the tip against Zeno's chest. "You have corrupted Calabria long enough, Zeno."

Zeno was not surprised. Virineia reached out to touch his hand, and Trey saw much emotion exchange between them as Zeno squeezed her hand before pulling his away to pick up his sword. "Are you going to prove yourself worthy to take my place now?"

"With all these witnesses," stated Trey, stepping back.

Zeno nodded toward the scaffold. "Then we will let them all have a good view, Trey."

Trey didn't think he had the strength to walk to the scaffold, but his legs took him there. The guards pulled Apolo out of the way, and Arora wisely followed although she gave Trey one look, which mingled terror and relief. 

Wattan mounted the scaffold after them. "My lords, are you certain that this is what you want?"

Zeno nodded to Trey. "My son has made the challenge. Ask him. I am merely answering the challenge."

Wattan looked at Trey. Trey raised his sword. "I am certain." He stared at his father. "Regardless of the outcome, I want your word that my friends can leave Calabria and that Apolo and Arora be released. If I should die, accept my blood as payment for any wrongs they have committed."

"So be it." Zeno nodded. "You have my word." He raised his sword.

Trey swung his sword, and as it connected with the blade of his father's, he faintly heard Wattan call out, "It has begun! To the winner, Calabria!"

But the world seemed to spin around him, and as Zeno thrust him back, Trey did not see the crowds around them anymore.

He saw Dax watching with his cold, dark gaze, Xuxa standing nearby with Dilan at her side.

"You have become strong, my son!" Zeno seemed to be laughing at him. "But not strong enough for what needs to be done."

Trey swung his sword again and shook his head to clear it, but he could not escape the memory.

__

"I am going to rid Calabria of a poison!" His arm shuddered with sensation as his blade hit Zeno's again.

"End this foolish fight!" hissed Xuxa. "Kill him now!"

Zeno stopped another of Trey's blows before he began to attack with his own. Trey stumbled back again and again from the force, and he began to know fear for his own life as Zeno bore down on him. "You are just a child! How dare you believe yourself capable of taking me down!"

Trey realized his father had no intention of allowing him to defeat him and he could do nothing but protect himself from the blows that came one after another from Zeno's sword. Dilan was laughing as Trey stumbled back, barely managing to raise his blade to hold off another attack. 

"You are holding back," Xuxa accused Zeno who laughed as Trey tripped and fell, his sword flying from his hand. "Finish it now!"

But Trey rolled in time to avoid the descending tip of Zeno's sword. He scrambled to retrieve his sword.

"Fool!" Xuxa's eyes were bright with anger. "You could have killed him!"

"Shut up!" Zeno snapped at him before swinging his mighty sword again.

Trey ducked, then swung with a frantic backhand motion, intending only to block another blow. But Zeno had not expected him to raise his sword, and his own sword was knocked from his hand and clattered to the floor. Trey didn't waste any time. He quickly brought the point of his own sword to Zeno's throat, but he didn't shove it through.

"I didn't come here to kill you! I do not want your empire!"

"To have what you want, you must kill me!" Zeno was panting as he glared at him.

"I only want Arora," he insisted, returning his father's stare, trying to make him understand with that look that there need be no blood shed.

"Enough!" Dax strode forward and before Trey could react, he used his own sword to club him over the head. Trey was stunned but not unconscious as he lay at the feet of his father and his imperial guard.

"You should have killed him when you had the chance!"

"He is just a boy," argued Zeno. "He is my son!"

"Coward!" cried Xuxa. "You are not fit to be emperor, and neither is he!"

Dax crossed the room to strike her, and Zeno did not admonish him. "Shut your mouth, you whore!" He returned to Zeno. "Shall I take care of him for you?"

"Do not kill my son!"

"His fate will be in the hands of the gods."

"Trey!" Arora's cry brought him back to the present. Amazingly, he had been holding off his father's attack, but now he was on his back. This time Zeno did not hold back, and he quickly thrust down his sword. Fortunately, Trey's sword was within reach, and as he twisted to seize the handle, Zeno's blade grazed his side. The fabric of his garment ripped and he felt the blade slice his flesh as he sprang away with agility honed in the imperial guards and practiced in the circus on Earth.

Zeno had controlled the duel to that point, but he was older and was now tiring. Although he seemed to realize his disadvantage too, he continued to launch his offensive on Trey who parried each blow and turned aside every potentially killing thrust. Zeno was strong, but he could not keep up a sustained attack. He managed to draw blood off Trey a couple more times, and each time the crowd roared with mingled approval and dismay. Trey couldn't let their opinions sway him. He was in a fight to the death now, and so he took control of the duel. His father was already tiring, and with Trey moving quickly, slashing at him with his youthful vigor, Zeno was soon trembling with fatigue from the constant parry of his blows. This was how an old emperor was displaced, thought Trey dispassionately as he continued to hack away at Zeno. His bloodlust was rising, and he felt the same desire to kill that he had when he had ended Dilan's life. The crowd jeered Zeno as he stumbled away, barely avoiding the blade of Trey's sword. To them, he was as good as dead.

One last blow made the sword drop from Zeno's shaking hand, and the emperor fell to his knees. The crowds burst into wild cheers, and cries for Zeno's death filled the air as the second sun began to set and the first moon rose. The light was eerie, and the scene seemed almost unreal. Trey might have believed this a macabre dream except that his body was aching, and blood was staining his clothing where Zeno had penetrated his defenses many times. He felt dizzy and light-headed, but a great relief spread over him as he realized that it was over. 

He remembered everything now.

"I could have killed you the first time," he told his father as he looked down upon him.

Zeno was gulping in his breath; his face was red and sweaty. "You should have killed me then, but you were not ready to take your place."

"You allowed Dax to determine my fate. I hope you are pleased! Today, just as I did that night, I have defeated you in honorable battle. The gods have shown my way to be right!" Trey ignored the cries of the people to kill him. Instead he thrust away his sword, and it slid several feet away. "I will not begin my rule over your corpse." Trey turned away from Zeno. "Today begins a new era in the history of Calabria," he announced to the people who fell silent to hear the words of the man they viewed as the new emperor.

Arora could not believe Trey had succeeded, and yet his father still lived! As Trey addressed the people, she looked at Zeno and only her instincts as an imperial guard warned her of danger. Zeno had no intention of losing this battle. From inside his boot, he pulled out a long, sharp dagger, and as he started to rise, Arora lunged forward.

Trey heard a shout of warning and turned in time to see Arora roll and pull up the emperor's dropped sword. He could not move in time to stop either Zeno or Arora as they came together. When he heard Arora's cry of dismay and saw the startled look in his father's eyes, Trey sprang to them and caught Arora as the weight of Zeno's body drove her backward. Blood seemed to be everywhere, and Trey shoved Zeno away from Arora. He fell on his back, his own sword protruding from his chest.

His dying gaze rested on Arora. "You …have fulfilled…your…destiny." Then the light was gone from the Zeno's eyes.

"Trey?"

He took his eyes from Zeno when he heard Arora's dazed cry. When he looked down at her, he was horrified to see that Zeno's dagger was buried in her chest.

"No!" He gathered her to him. She was cold and trembling.

"I understand him now," she said, her voice raspy. "This is what I showed him of my future. This is the ultimate sacrifice he meant I must make."

"No, Arora!" Trey shouted for a physician even though he could see that he would not arrive in time to be of any help. With each shallow breath she released, blood spilled from her lips.

Her eyes met his. "We knew that one day I might give my life for you. The gods have honored my love for you by allowing me to save your life," she forced out. Arora's face was pale and her eyes were closing. "I love you, Trey. I have always loved you."

She blurred in his vision. Trey couldn't even speak to her, to tell her how much he loved her. He was paralyzed with grief.

Arora took one last breath and Trey heard her call for her brother.

Apolo hurried forward, and as he reached out for Arora's outstretched hands, Trey closed his eyes to the dizziness that became unbearable. He felt as if he were falling from a high cliff into a bottomless black pit.

__


	29. Lame video game ending

****

Recreation Room, Seaside Laboratory

"That has got to be the lamest end to a virtual game that I have ever seen!"

Duo's disgusted comment made Trowa jerk awake, and he opened his eyes to see that Heero had put his video game on the wide screen viewer. Glancing around the room, he saw Trynity bending over her computer working diligently, Wufei exercising, and both Quatre and Lars watching Heero's game with Duo as Dr. Stryfe studied the magazine he had purchased at the video store that afternoon.

"I can't read these damn notes! I ought to complain to the headmaster about Drivel's behavior!" Trynity tossed her papers in the air.

"Fat lot of good that will do you," commented Wufei. "I think Drivel and Himmler are having private meetings during lunch, if you get my drift."

Trynity frowned, and having come to the conclusion that a complaint would get her no where, she started to gather up her notes.

Trowa shook his head, still feeling a little groggy from his nap, and he looked at the video game frozen on the screen. The hero was lying in the pool of blood spreading from the mortal wound inflicted on the female lead of the game. Trowa blinked, then looked around the room again. Dr. Stryfe closed his game tip magazine and headed towards Heero who stared at the screen in disbelief.

"I think you lost the game," remarked Quatre. "And this has been a waste of an evening. Don't we have a paper due for Drivel tomorrow?"

"I ain't doing it! The god of death has nothing left to write about."

"Oh no!" cried Trynity in despair. "Was there an assignment?"

"Didn't you read the small print on the corner of the chalkboard?" asked Lars with a snort of laughter.

"Is yours done?" Dr. Stryfe asked him.

Lars stopped laughing.

Trowa looked down in his lap to see that he had a notebook and a couple pages already written. He re-read his composition, some nonsense about a prince exiled to another galaxy, then he turned his attention back to the game on the screen. The fight scene music was still playing while the third character in the fight party stood by uselessly as the other two lay motionless covered in blood.

"What the hell is this game?" Trowa suddenly blurted out. He was disoriented, confused.

Heero looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "You were with me when I bought it this afternoon. Remember? You put the moves on that clerk and struck out. For a while you were taking notes, but you fell asleep while I was leveling up my fighters in the Wastelands."

Trowa looked at the table in front of the futon and saw the discarded packaging. A deep sense of loss overwhelmed him as he noted the title: _The Lost Prince_. "Have you been playing this all night?"

"What is your problem?" asked Duo. He looked at the notebook. "Hey, you've been doing your assignment! You trying to make the rest of us look bad?"

Quatre giggled as he snatched Trowa's notebook then began to read aloud Trowa's sad attempt at writing. Trowa's face was burning with embarrassment as the others laughed, then he launched himself at Quatre fully intending to break his nose. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Just what I need! A fight!" Lars leaped into the fray, and soon enough there was enough tousling going on to annoy Dr. Stryfe.

"Knock it off! You all have work to do! Get to it!" Their guardian smacked Duo over the head with his magazine, then picked up the controller Heero had abandoned in disbelief that he could lose the game.

Trowa was picking up his notebook when he heard Dr. Stryfe grunt. "I thought you had enough magic left, Heero Yuy, but you always ignore the power of the white mage."

They all turned toward the screen, and Trowa watched as the third member of the fighting party began the elaborate out motions of casting magic, and he saw that the game had ended, that the graphic movie began. Trowa watched with amazement as sparkling light descended over the figures on the ground and only a second following the woman rose and she bent over the unconscious hero.

Heero rubbed his hands together, happy that his record was in tact. "I guess I didn't lose after all."

"Get to work! Now!" Dr. Stryfe was disgusted with their lack of academic concern.

But they all ignored him to watch the glorious ending of the prince's triumphant coronation, his imperial guards at his side, all monsters now vanquished. 

Trowa didn't feel like finishing his paper when the final scene of the new emperor embracing his wife had faded from the screen. He just wouldn't go to school tomorrow. Mrs. Drivel the Composition Butcher could both go to hell along with her red pen. His dream had seemed so real that he still felt as if he had lost his one true love. He ignored Dr. Stryfe's reminder that he still had homework to do and headed to his room. 

Leaving the lights off, he threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt like a fool for the feelings churning inside him. He wanted to return to the dream to give it a happy ending, yet he had tried that before with other dreams. It never worked. 

His eyes focused on the open window where a cool, salty breeze rustled the sheer curtains, and he could see the bright moon shining, hear the sounds of the sea pounding against the rocky shore in the distance. Sighing as he stared at it, he realized that although he wasn't the lost prince of Calabria, at least Heavyarms was still in one piece down in the hangar below the laboratory. 

But it was cold consolation to realize that Heavyarms was all he had in the world. 

Trowa closed his eyes, yet tears rolled out corners to drip down his face. One silly dream inspired by a video game shouldn't have the power to render his life meaningless. But his heart felt even deader than it had before he fell asleep in the recreation room listening to Heero play his game. 

Behind his closed lids, he saw nothing, felt nothing. 

He had no feelings. 

No memories. 

No Arora.

__


	30. Sometimes dreams can be recaptured

Something had awakened him from his dreamless sleep. Trowa felt even more disoriented as he opened his eyes to the dark room, and the breeze from the window felt warm and dry, without the salty tang of the sea. Had he slept only a few moments? The light from the moon was so bright he thought it might be morning, and when he tried to sit up he felt not only light-headed, but also stiff and sore. Somebody must have gotten some good hits on him during that scuffle in the recreation room. At least he had an excuse for not going to school.

"I am sorry, my lord, for disturbing you!"

He blinked his eyes rapidly. There was a shadowy figure of a woman standing over his bed. She held something in her hands that squirmed and mewled liked a kitten. "What…what is happening?"

"Trey, are you awake?" He recognized the weak voice, and he spun as quickly as his aches and pains would allow to see Arora propped on an elbow, lying beside him in the bed. She was bandaged, but she was alive! He could feel her warmth and watched her chest rise and fall in a shallow rhythm as she waited for his response. "Trey?"

"Where am I? What has happened?"

"My lady, the baby…" The servant quickly left the baby with Arora, then hurried from the room after Arora ordered her to find her brother.

"He won't be pleased," commented Arora as she put the baby to her breast. "He made some mention of working on his recovery, although I don't know how he was planning to do that with the women who helped him to his room."

He closed his eyes. "I can't believe I am finishing my dream!"

Arora laughed, then stopped abruptly as if in pain. He spun to look at her, and when their eyes meet, realization dawned in him. "You…you really are here! This isn't a dream!"

"You must be confused! Apolo thought you might be when you awoke."

"How long have I been unconscious?" Trey was afraid to hear the answer, remembering that he had been oblivious for several weeks on L10.

"Three days," she told him. "You lost a lot of blood."

Trey looked at her bandage. "What…what about you? What happened?"

Before she could answer, the door opened and the servant returned followed by Apolo who was moving slowly as if he had been injured. "Good, you are awake. I was afraid Arora was going to ask me to work my magic on you, and I have none left."

"Certainly not after wasting your strength on your females," commented Arora as she passed her contented baby to the servant who hurried out with her. Trey was disappointed to see Shamara go, and yet he needed an explanation.

He looked from Arora to Apolo. "The last thing I remember was Arora dying."

"My brother did not let me die," she told him. She reached out to take Trey's hands. 

Then she showed him what he had not seen. As he lost consciousness, believing Arora to be dead, and succumbing to his own injuries as he believed Apolo took her essence, her brother had come to her and placed his hands on her wound. A bluish light bathed them both as he gathered her to him, and when he leaned down to touch his lips to hers, the light intensified as he breathed life back into her body. The heat of his powers seemed to seal the wound and stop the bleeding from her chest. Although she still needed time to recover fully, she was out of danger. Apolo had absorbed half her wound himself, so he wasn't in any better shape than Arora.

"We could not wake you," said Arora. "Heero told me you were unconscious for several weeks on L10. I feared we would be unable to keep you alive that long with our primitive resources."

"Virineia suggested that Arora sleep beside you tonight. She thought perhaps her nearness would jog you from your slumber."

"How is my mother?" Trey could well imagine how she felt, her husband dead, her son possibly dying.

"Lady Virineia is the wife and mother of an emperor. She performed the ritual to entomb Zeno the Butcher quite admirably, and she has assisted Wattan in keeping the restless imperials subdued until you come to your senses."

"I don't think I could be so composed at your funeral," Arora told Trey.

He didn't need to tell her he would be in thousands of pieces if he ever had to lay her to rest. "Are my friends still here?"

"Yes, but they are eager to return to the satellite and then to their own galaxy. They do not perceive any threat to you that you cannot handle."

"Do you believe I have no threat?" Trey asked Apolo.

"There is always a threat, but none that you cannot handle," Apolo said with a shrug. "Some of Zeno's staunchest reporters will not recognize you because Arora dealt the killing stroke. Others say that her powers killed him despite witnessing the events with their own eyes."

Trey sighed. "Am I safe in my own palace?"

Apolo chuckled. "The only threat you will have here, my lord, is my bossy sister. You will have to keep her filled with babies if you intend to have any peace from her."

"I am not bossy! Now get out and let us have some time alone."

Her brother was still laughing as he left the room.

Trey turned on his side to look at Arora in the light from the moons. He glanced at the window to be sure there were two, then breathed a sigh of relief when he had confirmed it.

"You cannot believe this is really happening," she commented aloud.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," he admitted. "But I am afraid that this is a dream from which I will ultimately wake up. Worse, it is an hallucination I am having on L10."

Arora laid her hand on his check, then snuggled up to his body. "This is not a dream, Trey. I have had the same fears, that you really have not returned to Calabria, that I am having the dreams I had almost every night when you were in another part of space. There were so many mornings that I wished I had not awakened."

"We will always wake up together," he said earnestly as he leaned forward to press his lips to forehead. "I don't want to live without you. I wanted to tell you how much I love you when I believed you were dying, but I couldn't speak."

"I felt your love," she said, drawing back to look at him. "I have felt it from the first."

"I wish we weren't so banged up so I could prove my love."

Arora laughed softly. "There are some benefits to my Guerani powers that I haven't showed you yet."

"Really?" Trey was intrigued.

She reached down to take his hands, and she entwined their fingers. "I'm sure we can share an interesting memory or two."

"Or three," he suggested with a laugh before she pulled him away to the past.

__

She could hear him coming and tried to hide behind the blossoming tree, but he caught sight of her. Arora quickly wiped away her tears and hoped he could not see that she had been crying.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Prince Trey looked furious as usual. "You are supposed to be protecting me, not playing silly hiding games!"

Arora didn't want to admit her arms were aching from sword practice or that her backside hurt from the many times he and Apolo had knocked her down. She was nothing but a weak and useless burden to them. "I want to be alone!"

"Fine, but don't get yourself eaten by some animal." Prince Trey started to walk away, but he suddenly stopped and he turned quickly back to her. Arora wasn't fast enough to wipe away a tear. "You're crying!"

She hid her face in her hands. "Go away!"

But she heard his footsteps, and having him see her weakness was more than she could bear. Arora burst into tears, and after a moment she felt his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his warmth.

"Sometimes I feel like crying, too," he admitted, his voice low as he stroked her hair.

"Sometimes you **do** cry!" She sniffled.

Prince Trey grunted. "I have good reason. There is much expected of me."

"I have good reason too!" She closed her eyes, then admitted with deep embarrassment, "I am a female."

But Prince Trey laughed at her distress. "I have heard the men say that here is good use for females."

Arora looked up at him. "What is that?"

He shrugged. "They didn't say. I told Apolo to find out, and when he tells me, I will tell you."

"We should go back," she said as a wind picked up and the branches above began to whip about and the sky darkened. She was afraid that a storm might catch them in the open although storms were only part of legends. The rain never fell on Calabria.

"Not yet," he said as looked at the skies. "Perhaps it will rain this time. There is a legend about the rain."

Arora knew the legend. The gods had cursed Calabria with a great fire that scorched the lands. But one day a pure-hearted prince would save a sorceress and the power of their love would bring back the rains to Calabria. "You are a prince," she commented.

Trey looked at her. "You are a Guerani sorceress."

Suddenly pink petals were falling over them, and she was amazed that Prince Trey smiled as they rained about them. Something inside her was touched, and she could only stare at him with awe as he tried to catch the petals. He stopped, then looked down at her. Their eyes met. She smiled at him, and for a moment he appeared startled, then he laughed and grabbed her hand. Arora laughed too as he twirled her around under the tree raining petals from dying blossoms, and when she was breathless, they collapsed on the ground. The few remaining petals drifted over them.

"I will never forget this day," admitted Prince Trey. "We have made it rain!"

Arora looked at him and her heart filled with joy. She would never forget this feeling for as long as she lived. Trey was in her heart, and there he would stay forever.


	31. Epilogue: Duo's decision

****

Calabria, Imperial Palace

"So we are finally getting to see his majesty."

Heero glanced at Duo as they followed Wattan through the garden behind the imperial palace. "Trey has been busy since his recovery. He is now the ruler of this empire, and you have to admit he has many changes to make."

Duo sighed. "I know. But I've been bored silly here."

"I'm more concerned about the wormhole. Trynity sent a message to Lady Virineia that the readings she has gathered have become highly unstable and that it may close for good soon." Although Heero would live anywhere with Relena, he would prefer returning to their solar system rather than remain trapped in the Calabrian system. 

"Trynity isn't an expert," muttered Duo. He said no more as they arrived to the spot where Trey was resting under the shade of a blossoming tree. Arora was with him as well as his daughter who laid on her back kicking her legs and flailing her arms. Heero was glad that Trey had succeeded in returning to the life that he was meant to live. Arora would take care of him. 

"So today is the day," Trey said, and there was sadness in his eyes.

"We can't stay," Heero told him. He would miss his friend. The pranks they had pulled together at school, the battles they had fought against OZ, seemed many years ago. They had grown up together, and Heero would always think of Trey as a good friend.

"I cannot thank you enough," said Arora as she put her arms around Trey. "You have taken care of my lord prince so that he could return to take his rightful place. To you, we owe a debt that can never be repaid."

"Arora is right." Trey held out his hand and Heero took it in a strong grasp. "May the gods protect your journey, Heero Yuy, and grant you a long and happy life." 

"I think the gods have already blessed you," was all Heero could manage to say. He felt choked up as his eyes met Trey's. This might very well be the last time they ever saw each other.

Trey turned to look at Duo and caught him tickling the baby. He raised a brow at Heero and they shared a smile at the expense of the god of death. "I shall never forget you, Duo Maxwell. I only wish I could be around when life's little surprises visit upon your house."

Duo snorted as he patted Shamara's head, then turned to Trey. "Hey, when I think of you, two words come to mind: mental illness."

Trey laughed. "I think of two words for you, too, Maxwell."

"Dumb ass," supplied Heero. He and Trey laughed.

"My mother wishes to remain on Calabria," said Trey when the laughter had subsided. "Although she would like to visit Earth and see old friends, she fears she would not make it back."

"She doesn't want to miss any more of Trey's life," added Arora. "And she wants to help raise her grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?" Duo laughed. "How many are you planning to have?"

Trey chuckled. "As many as the gods give us."

"One would be too much for me." The look he was giving the gurgling baby didn't really back his words.

Although he had hope that Duo wouldn't screw up the good thing he had with Miss Stryfe, Heero had every intention of kicking the snot out of Maxwell if he hurt Trynity. "I guess this is good-bye," he said to Trey.

"I am hoping that it is not permanent. Wattan will escort you to the pirate satellite." Trey stood, and then went to hug first Duo, then Heero before stepping back to take Arora's hand. "You will always have a special place in my heart."

There was nothing more to be said. Heero and Duo left them behind to follow Wattan, and on their way to the Edgeland Fortress, Heero was struck by the changes he already saw on Calabria. The rains had returned to the Wastelands, and a carpet of green was spreading through the countryside. Streams ran through the flowering lands like glittering ribbons to empty into a basin, which must have once been a lake or sea. Although Heero was not superstitious or religious, he had to admit there must have been truth in the legends of Calabria. The gods had chosen Trey to right the wrongs of the past. Maybe there was even some Guerani magic responsible. 

Apolo was waiting at the Edgeland Fortress. Although at the moment he was commanding the fortress, he had already been given the responsibility of governing the Wastelands in the emperor's name. As the Warlord, he had helped the people considerably and they respected him, and those that did not, feared his Guerani powers. Before wishing them a safe journey, Apolo also thanked them for keeping Trey safe.

"He could not have had better imperial guards than the friends he made in your part of the galaxy."

Heavyarms made a pretty damn good guard too, thought Heero as they blasted into space some time later. Now pieces of the gundam were scattered in the Calabrian system. Although Trey regretted the loss of his gundam, he was going on with his life without it. Heero knew the time was approaching when he, too, would leave his own gundam in the past. Perhaps he was ready to do so now. 

He was sure of it when he stepped off the Calabrian ship at the satellite and Relena dashed across the hanger to throw herself into his arms. He had missed her terribly although they had been separated for little over a week. She felt good in his arms, and he didn't care who saw them kissing. 

"Hey, do you mind coming up for a little air and telling me where my woman is?" asked Duo.

Relena broke off their kiss reluctantly and informed him that she was in the observatory studying the wormhole.

That didn't seem to please him at all. He stalked out of the hanger to go in search of her.

Relena looked back at Heero. "She estimates that it will open up again tomorrow, but that is a guess. Wufei and Quatre left two days ago with Lady Une, and they sent a probe back through to assure us of their safety."

"Trey is safe and happy," Heero told her as they left the hanger, heading toward the room they had shared when they stayed on the satellite.

"We have heard about everything. The pirates are not sure what they are going to do now that their leader is going to remain on the planet. There has been discussion of an alliance with Calabria. Many of these people do not wish to stay in space, and now that Zeno is gone they want to return to their lives on Calabria."

"I am sure Trey will find a place for them."

The remainder of the day and throughout the night, they were secluded in their room. If Trynity and Duo came back, Heero didn't hear them, nor did he care. Fortunately Relena didn't suffer from the sickness that Trynity did, although she did tire easily, and when she rested, Heero studied the flight plan she had left out for him to approve. She and Trynity had made calculations for all types of scenarios. For a brief time they would lose control of their systems, but Trynity had already gone over the plan with Relena who was not nervous about trying to pilot the transport back to L10 through the wormhole. Heero decided that he would trust her. Shortly before entering the anomaly, they would have to cut power and would not be able to restore it until the transport was a safe distance from the wormhole heading towards L10. The method had worked more than once for Quatre and Wufei. And the Calabrians used it effectively, so Heero didn't think they would encounter any danger.

The following day Heero and Relena left the room for the last time and headed to the hanger. Trynity was waiting along with Duo who was talking to Newt several feet away from her.

"Is Newt coming with us?" asked Heero, watching the two men skeptically.

"He doesn't want to. He thinks he can make his fortune harassing Bayman ships."

"I'm sure Trey won't stand for that much longer." Heero wasn't sure he liked Duo's secretive discussion with the pirate and space scavenger. This wasn't the first one of its kind. So he walked over to them, but their discussion came to an abrupt end, and Newt wished them a safe journey before walking away whistling.

"What the hell are you up to?" asked Heero as he caught Duo's arm in a tight grip.

"Just saying good-bye to a friend," snapped Duo defensively, jerking his arm back.

"That had better be it." Heero didn't trust Newt, but he couldn't imagine what Duo and Newt would be planning. He was glad they were returning to L10 because he doubted they would ever see the Newt again. Duo had responsibilities that he was going to have to face up to soon. He couldn't traipse around with an unreliable pirate.

Duo walked past him to Trynity. "Hey, babe, let's get this transport in space before that wormhole plays any nasty tricks on us."

"You should take it a little more seriously," she scolded him.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "The thing has been around for a long time. It ain't just suddenly going to poof! and now it's gone!"

"The gravitational forces…"

Duo put his hands over his ears. "Save it for your buddies in the lab. You're speaking another language." 

Trynity laughed. "Sorry. I forgot how bad your physics grades were."

The launch into space went off without problem. Heero and Trynity monitored the systems while Relena piloted the transport toward the area of space where the wormhole was located. Now it was quiet and dark, but any moment light would come streaking outward from a pinpoint that would open a pathway to their home solar system. All they had to do was wait.

"I'm going to miss Trowa," commented Trynity. "Well, actually, he didn't say much as Trowa, but at least I understand why."

"I can't imagine having no memories," commented Relena. "And he left behind such a rich past." She laughed. "I wish I could have called him the 'clown prince' one more time."

Heero chuckled. "That was no clown that defeated Zeno."

"I haven't seen Deathscythe in a while," commented Duo as he headed toward the door leading away from the bridge.

"The gundams are secure," said Trynity, not bothering to look up.

"Hey, it's my gundam. I'll secure it myself." When she turned to look at him with her brows raised, Duo smiled at her. "I just want to check."

Trynity shrugged. "Go ahead."

He opened the door and started to go through, then turned to look at her. "How about a little kiss?"

"Just for checking on Deathscythe, whom I beginning to think you like more than me?"

"Babe, there is no comparison."

Heero frowned as Trynity went to Duo and they shared a kiss that should have been taken out of viewing. Relena glanced at him and smiled. He could see that she considered their display a good sign. Heero wasn't as optimistic.

Finishing, Duo whacked her backside, and Trynity was laughing as she settled back into her seat. But Duo remained in the doorway for a moment watching her.

She looked back at him. "Did you forget something?"

Duo looked at her for a moment longer, and Heero thought Duo's intense silent stare was unnerving. "I…I just wanted to tell you that…that I love you, Miss Stryfe."

She reached up to touch the necklace that she always wore around her neck. "I love you, too, Mr. Maxwell."

He closed the door.

"That was sweet," remarked Relena. "You didn't waste last night looking at the stars, did you?"

Trynity laughed and turned her attention back to her monitor. "Of course not! I don't think Duo let me sleep a wink. Good thing I was feeling better."

"Did you tell him?" asked Heero. He was thinking that Duo's behavior was extremely odd, but then if he had learned of his impending paternity, that could explain it.

"I am going to tell him when we get to L10. I haven't changed my mind."

A good plan, thought Heero. Maxwell was going to detonate when he heard what she had to say. Heero didn't know what was going on in his friend's head, but he did know that Duo would have a difficult time giving up his freedom. Although he didn't want to meddle in their problems, Heero decided to have a talk with Duo now. Somehow he would find a way to prepare him for the news, to soften the blow.

But as he headed toward the door, Trynity exclaimed that the wormhole was opening. There would be no time to have any heart-to-heart discussions with the god of death until after they had cleared this hurdle.

A communication came from the hanger. "Hey, the wormhole is opening. I'm going to stay down here tucked in my gundam."

As the waves of light grew, so did the gravitational pull on the transport. Trynity had already calculated a course that would use the wormhole's forces to help them through, so Relena allowed the wormhole to drag the transport toward it with a slight resistance that would act as a slingshot.

"Ten seconds before we cut power," advised Trynity, as both she and Heero strapped into their seats.

"Everything is under control," stated Relena.

But as they drew closer, the shape of the anomaly began to change and fluctuate as Heero had never seen before, and by the note of dismay in Trynity's cry of surprise as she watched it, she had never seen it either.

"It's going to close already!"

Heero looked at the screen. "What does this mean?"

"We have to get to it! This may be it!"

If this was the end of the wormhole, this was their only chance to escape. "Relena, hit the thrusters and take us to it. Now!" He hit the communication to the hanger where the gundams were stored. "Duo! Strap in! We are headed to a bumpy ride."

Duo didn't respond, but then Heero wasn't expecting him to. He was probably already napping in his gundam. The transport lurched forward at a high speed, headed straight toward the pulsating wormhole. Heero knew instinctively that Trynity was right. Whatever energy supports that had opened the hole were collapsing. The wormhole was coming apart, and their chances for reaching home again were slimming.

"When do we cut power?" asked Relena anxiously.

"We can't afford to," Heero said when he saw Trynity shake her head.

Relena looked at him. She might be afraid, but she didn't show it. What was important now was that they get through the wormhole. Hitting the last set of thrusters, she sat back to wait as the transport shot rapidly toward the wormhole. As they entered the light, Heero closed his eyes and gripped the arms of his chair. The transport was flung around like a toy as it passed through the energy field, bouncing from fluctuation to fluctuation. Power was finally zapped as the systems overloaded, and they had no control over the transport. Heero wished he could hold Relena's hand and assure her that they would make it, but he wasn't so sure. The bridge was completely dark but for the explosions of light as they traversed the wormhole. Although the experience probably lasted only a few minutes, it seemed like hours before the bridge became completely dark and they were no longer tossed about, but were drifting.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Heero.

Relena thought he sounded afraid. It was unusual for Heero Yuy to be showing any fear. "I'm fine," she answered.

Trynity punched a few buttons and light and was restored along with oxygen filtration system. "Back-up generators. They should be able to sustain life support long enough to get to L10." She turned her attention back to the monitor. The wormhole was behind them, along with the Calabrian system. She put the view on the overhead viewing screen and they watched together as the wormhole twisted and turned until it finally exploded into light that scattered to all corners of the universe.

"It's gone," she said after a moment of awe-inspired silence. "The trace elements that I used to track it when it was dormant are no longer detectable."

Relena breathed a sigh of relief. "You were right, Trynity. If we hadn't left today…"

Trynity shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it."

The communicator signal was beeping, so Heero pushed the button and Lars Nelson's face appeared on the screen. "Welcome back, Commander Yuy."

"It's good to be back," he responded. Relena was actually glad to see the handsome lummox

"Did everyone make it through safely?" asked Lars. Relena thought he couldn't be more obvious, turning his attention straight to Trynity who was ignoring the screen as she studied her scanner.

"I believe so," said Heero.

"Duo must still be in Deathscythe," commented Trynity. "I don't have any readings of him in the hanger."

"Lazy bum," muttered Relena. Leave it to Duo Maxwell to slack off!

Trynity pushed herself away from her monitor. "I think I will go wake up sleeping beauty."

"I'm sending out a transport to tow you back," Lars informed them. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride." He closed the communication.

Trynity took a deep breath. "I suppose I can tell him now."

Relena stood. "I'm coming with you."

She was afraid Trynity would refuse her, but she smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Relena."

Heero remained behind on the bridge as Relena and Trynity headed to the hanger. Trynity didn't say anything, and Relena knew what she must be feeling. Duo might reject her, despite his tender declaration of love. Relena remembered how difficult it had been for her to tell Heero even though she was sure of his feelings. Duo was so dead set against becoming a parent that it was impossible to predict his reaction. Just how much did he love Trynity?

There was lighting in the hanger, and gundams were lying flat, but the hatch to the Deathscythe was open, a light on inside. Trynity gave Relena one last look and headed to Duo's gundam. Relena watched anxiously as Trynity scrambled up the side of the gundam with her usual agility before ducking inside. Relena waited for several minutes, the silence eerie. If they were talking inside the gundam, it was very low because the hanger echoed their footsteps when they had entered but Relena couldn't hear any of their conversation. 

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, Trynity climbed back out of the gundam, and as she approached Relena, she saw that tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"What happened?" asked Relena as she reached out to touch Trynity.

Not responding, Trynity shrugged off her hand, then reached up to take the golden scythe charm in her hand. She jerked the necklace off and threw it down, then with a sob, she ran from the hanger.

Relena was furious. If she had a gun, she would shoot Duo Maxwell! Although it took her several minutes, she managed to climb up to the cockpit of the gundam, and she was clenching her fists as she stepped inside.

"I am going to knock all your teeth out, Maxwell, and after that, I am going to let Heero take you apart." 

There was no response.

The cockpit was empty.

Puzzled, Relena looked around wondering how he managed to escape without going past her when she saw a paper lying on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, she noticed first the crude drawing of a thistle. Her heart racing, Relena opened the note.

__

Trynity,

I know you will be angry, but you'll get over it once you are busy doing your research. I'm not going to hold you back. I want you to be happy, and I don't want you regretting what might have been.

Don't worry about me. Newt and I have a plan. I've taken an escape pod, and he is picking me up. I'll meet up with you in a few months. Have a cold beer and warm blanket waiting for me.

Duo

Relena sank back onto the pilot's seat, stunned by the note. Duo was gone? Duo had escaped on a pod? He must have done it during their distraction with the wormhole. They should have realized he was up to something with Newt! Newt had even done plenty of snooping on the transport the days leading up to their departure, probably making final preparations for their plan to be carried out. How could Duo be so foolish? How could he do this to Trynity?

Then she came to the reality that Trynity was surely facing.

Duo wasn't going to be meeting up with her in a couple of months.

There was no need to keep beer cold or warm a blanket.

With the wormhole gone, they would never see Duo Maxwell again.

****

Peacecraft Memorial Hospital

"Oh, Trynity, I'm so sorry I missed everything!" Relena shoved the flowers she was carrying at Heero then moved as fast as she could to the bed where Trynity was wincing as she tried to sit up. "Don't get up!"

"Believe me, I have no intention of doing so!" Trynity relaxed as Relena plumped her pillows behind her and she was able to sit up. She looked exhausted, but then again, she had good reason to be. "Did you stop to see them?"

"We didn't have time," remarked Heero. "She was in a damn hurry to get here." He put the vase of flowers on the table, which was already covered with similar bouquets. He noticed one from Wufei, another from Quatre, and there was a huge arrangement from the royal couple. There were cards and gifts scattered throughout the hospital room. Trynity Stryfe did not lack in people who loved her.

Relena sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed and took Trynity's hand. "I wish I could have been here with you."

Trynity laughed. "No you don't. Trust me, Relena, you didn't need to go through that experience before your own baby comes." She looked at Relena's huge mound of a belly. "Only a couple more weeks and you will know what I mean."

"I can't believe I found out through a message on my computer!" Relena frowned at Trynity.

Trynity shrugged. "I didn't really have a choice. You weren't back from the dedication ceremony at L3 yet."

"We planned to do this together! I'm sorry you had to go through it alone."

Trynity looked away, and Relena thought she might be blushing. "I wasn't alone."

Still holding her hand, Relena suddenly realized there was a ring on her finger. As she raised it, Trynity tried to pull her hand back, but Relena held tight. The diamond was huge. "What is this?"

Trynity's became even redder. "Lars asked me to marry him."

"Lars! And you accepted?" Relena couldn't believe Trynity would marry Lars Nelson. "How can you do such a thing?"

"He loves me!" There were tears in Trynity's eyes as she pulled her hand away and moved it out of sight. "He wants to help me raise the babies. I can't do it alone!"

"What about…" Relena stopped herself, but she had said enough.

"What about Duo? What about him? He is gone!" Trynity wiped away tears as fast as they formed. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life hoping for a miracle. Those kinds of things don't happen here! I can't stand the loneliness anymore!"

Relena caught Heero's annoyed look and she wanted to kick herself for that slip of the tongue. After her initial anger and shock, Trynity had thrown herself into researching the wormhole, and although she held out hope, there was no sign of the space anomaly that had brought Prince Trey to them. Duo was lost to Trynity forever. Trynity was right. Miracles only seemed to happen on the Calabria.

"I suppose you are right to get on with your life," said Relena sadly.

"Damn right!" said Heero. "I hate to admit it, but the traitor Nelson isn't such a bad guy."

"Lars has been there for me even when I ignored him and was so obsessed with my work." Trynity grabbed a tissue and wiped away what was left of her tears.

Relena knew that was true although she had resented Lars steps toward taking Duo's place in Trynity's life. "Are you sure you can be happy with him?"

Before Trynity could answer, the door swung open and the man in question walked in, a baby cradled in each arm. He was so big it was no effort for him, but Relena wondered how Trynity was going to take care of the twins, a boy and a girl. If they turned out anything like their father they were going to be a handful.

"I thought your visitors might want to see them," said Lars as he unceremoniously dumped one of the babies in Heero's arms. Heero looked horrified at first, then he chuckled.

"This isn't so difficult." But he seemed to change his mind when it began to cry. Heero deposited the baby in Relena's arms, and she quickly passed it to Trynity.

Relena looked at Lars. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Lars took Trynity's hand. "I'm sure you don't approve, but I will do everything I can to make Trynity happy."

Relena could see by the earnest look in his eyes that he was serious. "I am sure you will. Do you think you can handle the little ones?"

"If he needs any help, I think I can be of some assistance." Dr. Stryfe walked into the room and took a baby from Lars.

Lars chuckled. "They are the least of my worries! Who is going to handle old man Stryfe?"

Heero chuckled as he came to take Relena's arm. "I'm sure you'll have that under control. We can visit again later." Heero was sending a silent message that was loud and clear to Relena: let them be alone. He was right, of course. Trynity, Lars and the babies were going to be a family. They might as well start bonding.

Relena leaned down to kiss Trynity's cheek although she seemed to be concentrating at trying to get her frustrated baby to nurse. "Let me know when you and Lars get married."

Trynity looked at her. "I wouldn't dream of doing it without you, so we'll wait until after you've had your baby."

Relena and Heero left the room then and didn't speak until they were in the elevator headed down.

"I think she has made the right decision," said Heero, breaking the silence. "Nelson loves her, and I think over time he will heal her heart."

Relena reached over to take his hand. "I hope they can be as happy as we are."

He squeezed her hand and she saw the love in his eyes.

Relena sighed contentedly and moved closer as he put his arm around her. Everything would work out, she thought as she put her head on his shoulder. They could all look forward to the future they would make. The past would remain just memories.


End file.
